The Five Nights at Freddy's One-shot Collection
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: One day during Mike's job, he found an old computer under his desk. He opened up the computer and found a folder containing a collection of one-shots surrounding our favorite animatronic characters, ranging from Freddy, to Balloon Boy. What does he find? You choose! Rated M for gore/torture/lemons and pretty much every bad thing you can think of.
1. Introduction, Rules and Explanation

**Well, would you look at that? Another Five Nights at Freddy's one-shot collection story. This isn't very different to other ones and I only begun making this because I was bored. I will accept ideas, and they don't have to be pairings.**

 **None of the one-shots HAVE to be following the story of FNAF, or the backstory of the series. They can just be random if you wish.**

 **I accept the following;**

 **-Random-shots (One-shots that don't make sense or don't follow a certain storyline.)**

 **-Gay pairings**

 **-Straight Pairings**

 **-Friendship**

 **-Lesbian Pairings**

 **-** **Lemons**

 **I don't accept the following;**

 **-Torture**

 **-Crackfics**

 **-Hateful ones. (Anything racist, sexist, homophobic, etc.)**

Hello.

It's been quite a long time.

I had a long time to think this over.

People who have no idea what I'm talking about. I wrote an Author's note a long time ago, which became the last chapter of this one-shot collection.

Until now.

I went off and stopped writing Fanfiction. I started writing more original content. I started enjoying life more and spending less time on here.

I look back on it and I miss it, you know? I miss writing Regular Show. I miss writing FNAF. I miss the friends I made when I was on here, and I miss being a part of the Fanfiction family.

And now I'm back.

The rules have changed.

But I'm back.

I want to write because it is fun. You can go ahead and suggest something to me and I will consider it. Please, don't pressure me. I'm still new to this. I mean, new to getting back into it, I'm far from new when it comes to Fanfiction.

I want to have fun. I want to write stuff for people who might enjoy it. And now that I've had enough time to think. I really want to bring you all back onto the bandwagon, and onto another ship-filled, gore-filled adorable and terrifying ride back into the insane fandom that is the FNAF community.

The only reason I'm truly returning is because of a good friend I have on here. Ridlius.

He helped me in so many ways.

Needless to say, I'm back.

Thank you for reading this and thank you for reading anything I've written.

If you're a fan, a friend, part of the Fanfiction family or just a random person who stumbled upon this treasure-trove of good/bad/mediocre content, it doesn't matter.

I welcome you back all the same.

And hopefully you can all forgive me for leaving.

I want to be welcomed back, too.

I've been writing a book, you know? I'll update every now and then, but the book takes priority.

This is really important to me. All of you are really important to me. And I'm sorry that I left.

But I'm back now. :)

\- RSM


	2. Bonnie's Repair (Bonnie&Foxy FS)

Bonnie's Repair

Jeremy threw himself down onto his chair and reached for his monitor. "Sixth night. Time to get back to work." He said to himself, instantly switching to the eleventh camera and began remotely rewinding the music box.

The phone began to ring and Jeremy nearly fell off his chair, "I never get used to that damn phone." He said, catching his breath.

" _Hello? Hello? W-What on earth are you doing there?"_ The voice over the phone said, _"Didn't you get the memo?"_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "What memo?"

" _The place is closed down…at least for a while,"_ The voice continued, _"someone used one of the suits…we had a spare in the back, a yellow one…someone used it…"_

The sudden sound of clanking metal startled Jeremy and he shifted his attention to the hallway. Following the same routine as the previous five nights, he reached for his flashlight.

He pressed the power button, lighting up the hallway to reveal Foxy standing in the middle with a terrifying look in his animatronic eyes.

"Go away Foxy!" He shouted, as he flashed the flashlight into the fox's eyes. Foxy grunted and covered his eyes, shielding himself from the light and stepped back out of the hallway.

Jeremy's flashlight ceased to function during this time and when he lit up the hallway again, Foxy had left. Jeremy sighed. "Finally…" He went back to winding up the music box.

Foxy grunted as he stepped back into the Parts and Service. "Lousy guard." He muttered, "Never playing fair." He added, walking into the darkest part of Parts and Service and sitting on the ground.

He slumped against the wall with a sigh and looked around the almost-empty room. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had left the room to hunt the guard, leaving Foxy alone.

Or so he thought.

Foxy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a clang coming from the other side of the room. He stood up, his metal parts grinding against each other due to old age. "Who 'be there?" He said, approaching to where he had heard the noise from.

"It's just me, Foxy." A glitch voice answered.

Foxy immediately recognised the familiar voice and let out a sigh, "Ye scared me 'Bon. What're ye doin'?" Foxy asked, peering around the wall.

He saw a pair of eyes look over at him, then to the other side of the room, "I was tryin' to…fix this." He tapped the inside of his face.

"Ye face?" Foxy inquired.

Bonnie nodded, "Foxy…I have no face. We both know that…and I noticed this crate back here," Bonnie glanced at a nearby crate, "it has spare parts in it." Bonnie looked back over at the fox.

"What do ye want me to do 'bout it?" Foxy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not exactly gifted in mechanics, Bon." He added with a grunt.

"I didn't expect you to…but I found these." Bonnie reached out through the darkness and handed Foxy a book, "I um…'borrowed' it from Jeremy…"

"'Animatronic repairs for Dummies," Foxy opened the book, "what an interestin' title for such a small book."

"The title doesn't matter. What I'm trying to ask you," Bonnie sighed, "is if you can repair me. I'm sick of looking like this…" Bonnie's eyes dropped down.

"I don't mean to insult ye Bon but…we don't necessarily entertain any children anymore. It doesn't really matter what ye look like." Foxy shut the book.

"It matters to me, Foxy." Bonnie shook his head.

"Does it matter that much to you?" Foxy asked, raising his hook above his head.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes."

Foxy scratched his metallic scalp with his hook, "I guess I could try. But it could take some time." He said with a shrug.

"Take all the time you need…" Bonnie sighed.

"I need tools though…" Foxy said.

"I-I can get them! Wait here for a moment…!" Bonnie stormed out of the Parts and Service, leaving behind a confused fox.

Jeremy's attention shifted from the cameras to the hallway when he heard loud stomping sounds. "What the hell?" He raised his flashlight to the hallway and flashed it once.

The light illuminated the hallway for a split second to reveal Bonnie slowly making his way to Jeremy from the end of the hallway.

"What the hell? You aren't supposed to be there…!" He whispered, quickly pulling up the camera and winding up the music box.

He quickly threw the monitor down and flashed the flashlight at the hallway again, a wave of panic shot through him when he noticed that Bonnie had moved MUCH closer, only a few feet away from the entrance to the office.

Jeremy's routine had been shattered in a matter of seconds, "What the hell is going on!?" He continued to flash at Bonnie, each time the light went out Bonnie had taken a step closer.

Jeremy put on the Freddy Fazbear mask and remained still when he noticed Bonnie was only a few steps from entering.

Bonnie trudged into the office and approached Jeremy. Jeremy cowered and made a few silent whimpers when Bonnie towered over him.

"Freddy. Do you know where the night-guard's tools are?" Bonnie asked, in his normal glitchy tone.

"W-What?" Jeremy gasped. He'd never heard any of the animatronics speak before except Balloon Boy.

"Freddy. Now isn't the time for jokes," Bonnie said, the vents echoed either side, followed by a familiar laugh and radio static. "I need them." He begged.

Jeremy needed to get back to work, he pointed down the hall. "T-They should be in the Service room…" Jeremy said, "Now please leave me alone." He added.

"Thanks Freddy." Bonnie said, stomping back into the darkness that had shrouded the hallway.

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief and took off the mask, proceeding to wind up the music box again. A familiar laugh made him drop down the monitor. Jeremy shrieked in fear when he saw Balloon Boy standing in front of his desk.

Radio static had also filled the room, Jeremy watched Mangle climb out of the vent and onto the roof, both animatronics staring at Jeremy with smiles on their faces.

Jeremy quickly put on the mask, "Oh god…oh god…" He whimpered, "I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…" He muttered.

Mangle's radio static cut out and was replaced with a loud mechanical screech as she lowered her head down and opened her wide mouth, revealing her sharp teeth.

Bonnie heard a scream coming from back down the hallway and looked back down, "Guess they got the guard," He said, as he continued walking down the hallway, "I can't believe they were in the Service Room…what a waste of time that was."

Foxy heard Bonnie walk back into the room, "Turns out they were in here the entire time," Bonnie let out a glitchy laugh, "check that crate." Bonnie said.

Foxy walked into the darkness, he slammed his hook into the wooden crate and tore it open. "Phew…that be a tough crate," Foxy sighed, "but its open." He shrugged.

Foxy pulled out a screwdriver and a few spare parts, "Hopefully this book explains what these parts do, Bon," Foxy chuckled, "otherwise ye're on yer own."

"You wouldn't let a friend down, would you Foxy?" Bonnie's voice giving Foxy the impression that if the bunny could smile, that he was.

Foxy gave the bunny a smile back and pulled out a few patches of purple fur from the box, "This is me first time doin' this Bon. Ye promise ye won't be angry if I screw up?"

"You won't screw up," Bonnie said, "I believe in you."

"No need to turn all philosophical on me. Remember that I'm older than you…" Foxy chuckled. He shut the crate and walked over to Bonnie with all the materials he needed.

"Let's get to work." He said, walking over to Bonnie.

 _Sometime later_

The 6AM bells rang, indicating that Jeremy's shift was over.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were dragging Jeremy's body out into the main area, towards the Prize corner, while Freddy and Chica stumbled back into the Parts and Service Room.

Both of them immediately noticed Foxy and Bonnie slumped beside each other in the corner, with Bonnie's hands wrapped around Foxy in a friendly hug.

Freddy raised an eyebrow and approached the two, Chica slowly following behind him. "Bon? Foxy?" Freddy said, in his well-known deep voice.

Neither of them responded, but what caught his eye is that Bonnie's face had been repaired. Aside from a few stitch marks, Bonnie's face was almost completely brand new again.

"Well I'll be damned…" Freddy gasped, "Bonnie got his head back." He glanced at Foxy's hand, noticing a screwdriver being held tightly by him.

Chica lowered herself to the ground and picked something up with her beak. Freddy took notice of this and grabbed it from out of her beak.

"'Animatronic Repairs for Dummies.'" Freddy read the cover.

"Do you think that maybe Foxy could repair me too?" Chica asked, in a cheerful tone.

"I'm sure we could convince him to Chica." Freddy said, putting the book beside Foxy and walking back to his signature spot in the Parts and Service Room.

"Who knows? Maybe he could fix my microphone. It hasn't worked in ages." Freddy tapped his mic.

Chica rolled her eyes, "As I keep telling you Freddy…"

"It's a damn prop!"

 **Thanks to FNACP for the general idea of a friendship-centric one-shot starring Foxy and Bonnie. I hope to see more of your suggestions!**

 **-RSM**


	3. Springtrapped (Springy&Guard FS)

Springtrapped

"Help…me…" A deep voice echoed through the desolate horror attraction. The security guard shook his head and pressed a button, a monitor came out from the wall, showing the camera feed.

"Help…me…" The voice echoed again. The guard changed through the cameras, switching to one of the closest ones.

He saw Springtrap standing beside the Foxy head. Springtrap noticed the red light on the camera appear and gave a small wave to the security guard.

The guard waved back and switched cameras again. Footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, followed by Springtrap grunting.

Within a few seconds of that happening, Springtrap had reached the guard's room, and was staring at him through the window. The guard didn't notice this however, and began looking through the camera feed again.

Springtrap remained silent, before he heard the familiar laughter that had been catching his attention for the past four nights. He ignored it however, when he noticed a pair of eyes staring back at him through the window.

The guard felt shivers running down his spine when he saw Springtrap staring at him through the window. Springtrap gave the guard a wave, then pointed to himself. "Help…me…" He whispered.

The guard frowned and shook his head. Springtrap tapped on the window with his fingers, "Please…" He begged.

The guard sighed and looked back up at the desperate bunny. Before he could say anything, red lights blared in the office, shifting his attention to his maintenance panel. He tapped the panel and watched as the system seemed to fix itself.

The red light stopped blaring and the guard looked back at the window, only to see Springtrap run out of view. The guard noticed Springtrap peeking out from the right side of the door-frame.

The guard desperately reached for the button, pressed it and had a look at his camera feed. He switched to a nearby camera, he pressed the audio button.

The familiar sound of Balloon Boy's signature greeting echoed throughout the establishment. The security guard held his breath, hoping that it worked. Then he noticed Springtrap walk into the office.

It didn't work.

Springtrap towered over the guard with a menacing grin. The guard rolled away from him in his rolling chair, eventually hitting the wall behind him, stopping him from moving further back.

Springtrap knelt down to the guard's height and pulled him in for a hug. "Help me…" He whispered.

The guard didn't even have enough time to react. He shook his head. He pet Springtrap on the head and gave the bunny a smile.

"…help me." Springtrap smiled back at the guard and let him go.

The guard pulled the bunny in for another hug, startling Springtrap a little. Springtrap stood up and took a step back from the guard. The guard raised an eyebrow as he watched him stand.

Springtrap walked over to the left side of the room and pressed one of his fingers against a Freddy poster. A honk was heard.

The guard laughed. Springtrap chuckled in a glitchy tone and continued pressing the poster. The guard stood up and pressed his finger against the poster himself, chuckling a little when he heard the honk.

Springtrap's smile faded, "Why are you here?" He asked, "Are you here to free me…?"

The guard frowned and shook his head. "You don't talk much…do you?" Springtrap asked.

The guard shook his head a second time. "You're my type of guard," Springtrap's smile returned, "the guards that don't scream when they see me." He added.

The guard smiled at Springtrap with a wider smile, "I think you're cute." The guard said, shyly.

"Heh…cute," Springtrap chuckled, "I may be cute to you on the outside, but on the inside, its an entirely different story."

The guard shook his head and hugged Springtrap again. "You are an odd guard." Springtrap said, trying to pry the guard off of him, but to no avail.

The guard pushed himself off of Springtrap and walked towards the door. He pointed down the hallway, towards an arcade machine.

Springtrap walked over to the guard and watched him walk down the hallway. He noticed a name-tag fall off the guard and picked it up off the ground.

"Mike Schmidt…" Springtrap read, looking back at the guard with a confused look. "I remember you…" He whispered.

Mike looked back at him with a grin. "Come on Vincent. Let's go play a game…"

Springtrap looked over at Mike with a frightened look. Mike took notice of this and walked over. "You wanted help, right?" He asked.

Springtrap nodded cautiously, "Yes…"

"Well, here's your help." Mike grinned and raised his hands, revealing a weapon.

Springtrap took a step back, only to be greeted by a blunt weapon smashing him in the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Bastard." Mike spat on the animatronic and walked back into his office.

 **From friendship to something completely different. What have I done? This probably isn't how Winslow'sPhoenix wanted it to turn out, but I ran out of ideas. I hope I did okay either way.**

 **And to answer SonOfDeath. Only if it includes at least one FNAF character as a main one. No OC centric stories, period. (That means no OC animatronics.)**

 **-RSM**


	4. Dean of her Heart (OC&Fem Toy Bonnie)

Dean of her Heart

 **This is an OC-centric story for SonOfDeath. For those who aren't interested in these types of one-shots, then simply skip it. I'm not gonna delve too much into detail about the OC or his personality, as this will be a seriously short story. (Probably under 1000 words.) Let's get goin'!**

Dean followed his new boss further into the establishment, eventually reaching the office, "I must mention, that our previous employee didn't…do too well. So I just need you to…follow the rules." The boss explained.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his 6 ft. boss, "How do you mean?"

"It's better that I don't answer," The boss sighed.

"May I ask…?" His boss began.

"Hm?" Dean inquired.

"I was just wondering about your eyes." The boss replied. Dean's eyes were completely white, with black rings surrounding each one.

"Just a birth defect," Dean sighed, "I think they look pretty cool." Dean exclaimed.

"I didn't ask for your life story," The boss grunted, "Just get into your office. You'll be paid at the end of the week." He said, walking off.

Dean sighed and sat down on his rolling chair. He looked around at the office. "Asshole." He grumbled.

He glanced at the massive doorway in front of him, "This office is pretty big…guess it gives me room to wander." He said, reaching over to one of the vent lights and pressing the light button.

A small light in the vent came on and Dean peered inside. "Guess this'll be one of the crawlspaces for those things." He said.

He had already known this from a friend of his. That friend had known the previous guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. "Poor guy," Dean sighed, "he didn't deserve to die like that." He frowned.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when all of the lights in the pizzeria suddenly shut off, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

He rolled back over to the desk and picked up the tablet. "I guess this'll be what I use to monitor this place." He said to himself. He noticed that the screen was pitch black and raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to use a broken tablet?" He exclaimed. Bells suddenly echoed throughout the pizzeria, alerting Dean that his first night had begun.

The tablet suddenly switched on. Dean picked up the tablet and began looking through the camera feed. "Wind up music box…" He read a small little box on the camera feed.

He pressed his finger against it and the music box whirred to life, and began moving back down while he wound it up.

Dean put the monitor down when he heard light footsteps in front of him. He picked up his flashlight and lit up the hallway to reveal Toy Bonnie standing there.

Toy Bonnie took notice of Dean and blushed a little when she saw his well-built appearance. Dean didn't take notice of this, as there is a constant blush on the rabbit's plastic face.

Dean put down the flashlight, thinking she had left the hallway, while in reality she was still standing there, staring at the guard.

"He's kinda cute…" She whispered to herself, "and a little hot…" She blushed again.

Dean heard the sounds of somebody crawling through the vent and pressed each of the light buttons, not paying too much attention to it.

He somehow missed the fact that Toy Chica was very close to the end of the vent, only a few feet away from him. He pulled up the camera to wind up the music box, and was greeted with the horrifying face of Toy Chica.

Dean shrieked and threw the chicken off of him. "Holy shit! Stay the hell away from me!" He stood up and took a few steps back from her.

Toy Bonnie watched this unfold, not taking her eyes off the guard.

Toy Chica let out a growl and jumped at the guard. Dean dived out of the way and Toy Chica smashed into the wall. Dean grabbed Toy Chica and pinned her to the ground.

Dean began maliciously beating the animatronic chicken into the ground. Toy Chica reached for Dean's face, trying to tear it off of him.

Dean used a little more force to pin her to the ground, pushing her face further down. He heard a crack and Toy Chica shut off.

"Hm." He shrugged, "Not bad." He complimented himself.

Toy Bonnie gasped. She wasn't sure if she was surprised that Toy Chica had been taken down, or surprised that she'd found the night guard's strength and demeanour nothing shorter than hot.

The original Freddy approached Toy Bonnie and looked into the office, "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Watching." She answered, shyly.

Freddy raised an eyebrow and looked into the office again, "What's the guard up to?" He asked.

"He just beat up Toy Chica." Toy Bonnie said, "I just found it amusing." She grinned.

"He, what?" He walked into the office and peered over the desk, noticing Toy Chica's animatronic body sprawled across the floor.

Dean – who had been looking through the camera feed – put the tablet down and looked up at Freddy with a frightened look. "You did this?" Freddy asked, pointing to Toy Chica.

Dean nodded. "She attacked m-me..." He stuttered.

Freddy growled and grabbed Dean by the neck. He raised him above the desk and threw him against a nearby wall. The other animatronics heard the commotion and joined Toy Bonnie in the hallway.

"Hi." Balloon Boy greeted.

Toy Bonnie smiled at Balloon Boy and pet the child on the head. Dean pushed himself back up against the wall. "Come at me Fazfuck. Come on." He grinned.

Freddy growled, obviously not liking the night-guard's attitude and ran at Dean. Dean pushed himself out of the way, leading Freddy into the wall head-first.

Freddy's animatronic head had gained a crack on the side, and one of his ears fell off, only being held onto his head by a string of wire.

Dean looked at Freddy, his face filled with remorse. That face completely changed when he saw Freddy stand up again, his white eyes meeting Freddy's completely black ones, aside from the white pupils in the middle of each eye.

"Come at me." Dean said, confidence showing in his expression and tone.

And Freddy did just that. He reached for Dean, grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him into the ground. Dean saw Freddy's foot raised above him and quickly rolled out of the way, Freddy's foot smashing the ground where he had been lying.

Toy Bonnie gasped, she felt like she should help Freddy, but wanted to see her crush in action. "Wait, Crush?" She whispered to herself, blushing at the thought.

"You can do…better than that!" Dean stood back up and pushed Freddy backwards, sending the bear a few steps back. Dean grabbed the fan off the desk and sliced Freddy in the neck with the blades of the fan, slicing through the cage surrounding the blades at the same time.

Freddy held his paw against his neck, a few stray wires hanging out. He walked out of the office, glanced at his friends for a moment, then looked back at the guard.

"Well done." He sighed and walked down the hallway, pushing past the other animatronics.

The original animatronics followed Freddy out, giving him pets on the shoulder for support. "Leave me alone." Freddy swatted Bonnie's paw away and walked back into the main area.

The toys soon followed after them, except for Mangle. Leaving Toy Bonnie and Mangle alone in the hallway.

Toy Bonnie's faced was still filled with fear, still processing what just occurred in front of her. Mangle looked over at Toy Bonnie, then over to the guard, who had dragged Toy Chica away from the desk.

"Found something interesting?" Mangle teased, "More like, someone?"

"I should feel bad for Toy Chica but…I can't really take my off the guard…" Toy Bonnie admitted shyly.

Mangle rolled her eyes, "Not much point talkin' to me then, is there?" She whispered, "Just go ahead and confront him." Mangle walked down the hall, out of Toy Bonnie's view.

Dean walked back into view and sat back down on the rolling chair and lit up the hallway with the flashlight again, revealing Toy Bonnie to still be standing there.

"You're still there?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Toy Bonnie nodded and walked into the office.

"You aren't gonna try and hurt me too, right?" Dean asked, standing back up and moving into a fighting position again.

"No…I came to um. Say that you look pretty…cute." Toy Bonnie smiled at the guard. Dean raised an eyebrow at this and sat back down, "and…hot." Toy Bonnie blushed.

Dean blushed at this and sighed, "I'm not even gonna ask you to explain anything. Just come sit with me. I'd like some company for the rest of the night." He added.

Toy Bonnie nodded and sat on Dean's knee, earning a blush from Dean. "Let's just get this night done…" He said, trying to pay attention to the camera feed.

Toy Bonnie planted a kiss on Dean's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean pet the rabbit's head and thought to himself;

'Maybe it's worth returning for a few more nights at Freddy's'

 **There you go. I hope this one was okay…I tried my best to make it as satisfactory as possible. AnythingButRegular, I will work on your one-shot soon, just give me some time, okay? :3**

 **-RSM**


	5. The Golden Days (Fredbear&Springtrap)

The Golden Days

 **Summary: It has been over forty years since Fredbear and his comrade had been thrown away, so they spend some time – while being locked up – thinking about the old days, a certain date in particular, the manager's 58** **th** **birthday.**

 **This is a one-shot for FNAF Fan 65749. They didn't really specify if this would be a friendship pairing, or a romantic pairing. So of course, being the FNAF shipping fan that I am, I decided to make it a shipping one-shot. Sorry if it isn't satisfactory! Let's get on with it…**

Two golden costumes lied still in a small, dark room. One of them – a golden bear – opened his eyes and looked around the dark room.

He slowly stood up, using the wall as leverage and had a look at his surroundings, "What the…?" He muttered, looking at his surroundings.

The second costume – a golden bunny – opened its eyes and looked up at the bear, "Where are we, Fredbear?"

"I don't know Fredbunny." He said, confused, "I think we're in the back room."

"The room that isn't part of our programming?" FredBunny asked, "what are we doin' in here?"

"I think they threw us away, FredBun." Fredbear sighed and slumped beside FredBunny, "They've dumped us in here." He growled.

"You think they would do that to us?" FredBunny frowned, "they love us! Don't they?"

"The children do," Fredbear sighed, "but not the adults."

FredBunny crawled over to the bear and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry Fredbear." He frowned, "I hope I didn't cause any problems to get us thrown away…"

"Don't worry Fredbun, even if you did," He muzzled the bunny, "I'd still love you either way."

Fredbunny rested his head against Fredbear's chest, "You know…I wonder what would've transpired if you hadn't shown up that day." Fredbear said to himself.

Fredbunny took notice of this and raised an eyebrow, "You'd probably still be out there entertaining the children."

"Don't blame yourself like that. None of this is your fault. It's the humans." Fredbear quickly replied, "So don't think like that."

Fredbunny nodded, "I feel like I haven't moved in ages."

Fredbear shrugged, "We've been deactivated for quite some time, according to my database."

"How long?" Fredbunny inquired.

"Around forty years," Fredbear sighed, "do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"Not quite. Care to share?" Fredbunny made himself comfortable on the bear's chest. Fredbear nodded and took off his withered hat.

"Okay. 24th of November, 1975," The bear begun, "the day before the manager's 58th birthday…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fredbunny and Fredbear stood behind the small stage's curtains. The restaurant was much smaller than the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that would be built six years later. There was only two rooms.

The main area, and the backstage. The main area contained four large tables for all the children, two different restrooms, the main stage, and a small area in front of the stage for kids to watch the shows go on.

While the backstage contained a small table with a few spare suits and masks for the two animatronics that had been performing there.

"I'm a little nervous." Fredbunny said, catching his friend's attention.

"Nervous?" Fredbear raised an eyebrow, "You _do_ realize that you have been performing every day for what…four years now?" Fredbear asked.

Fredbunny nodded, "This is a special occasion though. Our master's birthday. Should we do something special? Maybe sing a specific song? I have a lot of ideas, but I'm too nervous to think straight…"

Fredbear planted a kiss on the bunny's head and gave him one of his trademark smiles, "Everything's going to be fine, Fredbun. Just perform like you usually do, you'll be fine."

Fredbunny smiled at the bear, "You always know what to say…thank you."

"No problem. Now let's get out there." Fredbear handed Fredbunny his trademark guitar and held his microphone in his spare paw. He tilted his head towards the curtain and Fredbunny walked towards the curtains.

"Look you two. I have stuff to do. I am the manager after all." The manager said, trying to escape his children's grip.

"Dad, come on!" One of them complained.

"They're gonna do a special performance I bet!" The second one exclaimed.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna watch for long. I have work to do." He walked to the stage, his children following them close behind.

"Where's Sora?" One of the children inquired.

"Behind the stage." The second child answered, catching the manager's attention.

"'Behind the stage'? What the hell is he doing there?" He said, walking up to the stage. He climbed onto the stage and walked around the curtain, noticing a small child standing beside Fredbear.

Fredbear smiled at the child and knelt to his level. The manager took notice of this and decided to watch in silence. "They're not supposed to break programming…" He whispered to himself.

"What's your name, son?" Fredbear asked the child.

"S-Sora..." The child stuttered, not breaking the stare with Fredbear.

Fredbunny walked over to Fredbear and knelt beside him, "We're about to perform. Did you want to join us on stage?" Fredbunny asked.

Sora nodded, "Yes, I'd love to…" He said, shyly.

Fredbear nodded and stood up, "Well, come on then! I'm sure the manager wouldn't mind."

Fredbunny smiled at the child and stood up. Sora looked over at the curtains and approached them pulling them open and walking outside.

The manager had never seen something like this before, and it worried him. Could these animatronics think for themselves?

Fredbunny kissed Fredbear on the cheek, "You're really good with the children." He said with a grin.

Fredbear smiled at the bunny, "You think so?"

"The kids love you. And that just proves it," Fredbunny said, "I've seen that kid before. You're his hero."

"Really?" Fredbear chuckled, "I'm glad I could be someone's hero, even though that's more your thing."

"Ah. You flatter me. Now come on, let's get out there." Fredbunny pat the bear on the back and walked through the curtains.

The manager had witnessed all of this and seriously considered what his course of action should be. "They're sentient…" He whispered. Fredbear looked over in the manager's direction and gave him a wave.

The manager slowly waved back and watched the bear walk through the curtains to greet all of the children. "Hello kids! Welcome to Fredbear's-…"

"And Fredbunny's…." Fredbunny added.

"Family diner!" They both shouted, gaining screams of happiness from the children in front of the stage.

The manager walked down from the stage and walked back to his kids. "Dad! Sora is on the stage!" One of his kids shouted.

"How come we don't get to be on stage, dad?" The second child asked.

"Because children aren't supposed to be up there…" The manager looked back at the stage.

At the end of the day, the children were taken out by their parents and the animatronics walked back through the curtains. Fredbunny and Fredbear embraced each other in a hug.

"What an awesome day!" Fredbunny exclaimed.

"It's gets awesomer when you're beside me while I perform." Fredbear pet the smaller animal on the head.

"I don't think 'awesomer' is a word." Fredbunny pointed out.

"It is when I say it." Fredbear grinned. Fredbunny shook his head, trying to avoid the temptation to laugh at the bear's confident demeanour.

The manager walked through the curtains and approached the two animatronics, "Hello you two." The manager said.

"The manager? Since when do you talk to us?" Fredbunny asked, Fredbear looked over at the manager aswell.

"Since I found out that you guys could break programming," The manager folded his arms, "how long have you been sentient for?"

"Since we were built, sir." Fredbear answered, "Haven't you really taken notice?"

The manager shook his head, "Only today have I taken notice," He said, unfolding his arms, "It just…kinda surprised that you could, talk freely, without programming, and show affection to one another."

"Well, if we're gonna perform every day, we might as well get a little more acquainted." Fredbunny grinned.

"This is a children's diner," The manager said, in a gruff tone, "we can't have this go on." He added.

"You mean, our relationship?" Fredbear inquired.

"No, I don't really have a problem with that, we just…can't have sentient robots in the diner. Not with children around." The manager explained.

"Why not?" Fredbunny asked.

"It isn't safe." The manager simply answered.

"How do you know?" Fredbunny asked.

"I just…do, okay?" The manager sighed, "I've been working all day today to figure out what I'm gonna do…and I've figured it out."

"What?" Fredbear inquired.

"We're either going to have to reprogram you, or have you put away somewhere where neither of you can hurt anyone," The manager sighed, "I don't want to re-program you, honestly."

"Why can't you just leave us be? We're entertaining children!" Fredbunny shouted.

"Calm down Fredbun…" Fredbear attempted to stop him, but to no avail.

"It isn't my decision to make!" The manager suddenly shouted, "This has to happen, whether you like it or not!" His tone raised higher with every word.

Fredbunny frowned and took a few steps back into Fredbear's arms, "I'm sorry guys." The manager apologized.

"We're…closing down anyway." The manager sighed, "I don't really have enough time to deal with…you two aswell."

"Closing down?" Fredbunny's demeanour quickly changed, "Why?"

"There was…an incident yesterday." The manager frowned, "A child, not any older than four…was murdered, right outside those doors." The manager pointed to the doorway leading to the outside world.

"A child? Holy crap." Fredbunny cursed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. The company is actually getting you destroyed. Or reprogrammed for a new location." The manager explained, "If you were to be reprogrammed, your names would be changed."

"To what?" Fredbear asked.

"Are you _actually_ considering this? They'll reprogram us!" Fredbunny exclaimed.

"I want to hear what he has to say." Fredbear replied.

"The company is called…Fazbear Entertainment. According to what they told me, Fredbear will be…Freddy Fazbear, and Fredbunny will be Bonnie Bunny." The manager explained.

"I just don't understand why they don't just keep you two as normal. As they will re-design you guys aswell…" He added.

"I'd never let myself get changed, or re-programmed. I have stuff I don't want to lose, including my memories and my database." He wrapped his arm around Fredbunny.

Fredbunny gave him a smile. The manager frowned, "I understand. What do you want to do?"

"What were the options again?" Fredbunny asked.

"For you to be destroyed, or put into storage until further notice." The manager repeated.

"I don't wanna be scrapped, Fred." Fredbunny frowned.

"How long will we be in storage for?" Fredbear asked.

"Until further notice. Possibly a few months." The manager answered.

Fredbear looked over at Fredbunny with a frown, "We'll take that avenue."

Fredbunny frowned, "Okay. You'll be stored at this new location. It's a safe room, so you'll have nobody to come annoy you. Fazbear Entertainment, apparently is going to keep this room nice and enclosed until it is time to bring you guys back out so you can perform again." The manager explained, with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry you guys." He added. Fredbunny and Fredbear looked at each other with frowns on their faces.

"Let's go…" Fredbear sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They aren't coming back for us…are they?" Fredbunny frowned. Fredbear shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bun. They aren't." Fredbear sighed.

"Mr Fred lied to us," Fredbunny growled, "I'd wring his neck if I saw him again."

"He'd be dead by now, Bun. It's been forty years since his 58th birthday." Fredbear replied.

"Good." Fredbunny stood up and took a few steps forward.

Suddenly, a crack of light came from the front of the room, accompanied by the sound of a door opening. Fredbunny covered himself from the light and fell against the wall, beside Fredbear.

"T-The light Fred…" He covered his eyes.

Fredbear looked away from the light, as it got bigger. A small bang was heard and a few groups of footsteps echoed throughout the small room.

"Dude. I think we've found a real one!" They heard a voice, "Scott'll be pleased! He's looking for scary disgusting things like this for the new attraction!"

Fredbunny felt a couple of hands grabbing him and didn't move an inch, as he couldn't, the light was too much for the poor bunny and he overheated.

Fredbear watched his lover deactivate right in front of his very eyes and watched him be carried out by the people.

"The poor guard'll shit himself when he sees this thing in the same building as him! This thing is disgusting…!" The same person laughed, a few more people laughed at this seemingly tasteless joke.

Fredbear stood up, covering his eyes from the light. The footsteps seemed to stop echoing and the door suddenly slammed shut, leaving the bear alone in the dark.

"Bun…?" He walked over to the door and banged on the door.

He banged on the door a few more times, trying to get their attention. But none of the people, nor Fredbunny had heard him.

"BUN!" He shouted, banging on the door a little more forcefully, unaware that nobody would ever hear his cries.

He had been left to rot again, this time though, he was alone. Fredbear stood back from the door and slumped against the wall, he could feel himself lose control of himself. He was sure that this emotion was what the human's called; 'sadness'.

Fredbear covered his face with his paws and sat there in silence. He would never see Fredbunny again.

 **Aw. What a sad ending…I hope this was satisfactory, I think this has to be the best one-shot so far, I think I might've over-thought this a little bit. But I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Now a quick explanation; in FNAF 3, the phone dude mentions finding Springtrap on Night 2. Which is the same time that the epilogue took place. And you may be wondering why they didn't notice Fredbear standing in the same place was Fredbunny, it's because Fredbear…I can't say. You'll figure it out.**

 **Also, the safe room that the manager explained, is the safe room in the FIRST Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the one before both 1987 and 1993, the one we haven't seen in a game yet, and that had been 'left to rot'. I'm sure you can think of everything else yourself.**

 **Fredbunny = Springtrap, Fredbear = Golden Freddy (?)**

 **-RSM**


	6. Innocent Fun (Bonnie&Freddy Lemon)

'Innocent' Fun

 **This is a filler one-shot that I thought of while I think of more ideas for The Final Chapter and more one-shots, hope you enjoy.**

 **Hey. Remember that promise I made at the start of this one-shot collection about the whole 'no lemons thing because I am terrible at them'? Well, this one-shot contains a poorly written lemon to prove that I am definitely not cut out for all of the perverse audiences out there.**

 **Hope you enjoy, anyway, let's get to it~**

The doors of Freddy Fazbear's closed and the animatronics came to life within an instant. Foxy peeked out of Pirate's cove and stepped out. Chica jumped off the stage and dived into the arms of the fox.

Freddy and Bonnie were left alone on the stage. Freddy glanced at Bonnie, earning a glance from Bonnie in return. Freddy grinned at Bonnie, causing Bonnie to feel a little uneasy.

"Freddy," Bonnie said, taking a step back from the bear, "what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just the usual." Freddy chimed.

"And what would that be?" Bonnie put down his guitar and walked back over to Freddy.

"You, of course." He grinned. Bonnie blushed and rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"Is that all that you're thinking about?" The bunny gave Freddy a shy smile.

Freddy's grin grew wider, "Of course not," The bear stepped closer, so that there was a smaller space in-between their faces, "I'm thinking about what I could do to you."

Bonnie gasped, "Freddy…this is a children's pizzeria."

"During the day, at night, it's a different story." The bear's grin grew even wider.

"Since when were you so dominant?" Bonnie asked.

"When I found out that you like it when I am," Freddy chuckled, "both out and in the backstage."

Bonnie looked at Pirate's Cove, "I can see Foxy and Chica are distracted."

Freddy made good use of this time and pushed Bonnie against a wall, his arms just above his shoulders, "That's perfect then. Gives us a little more privacy."

Bonnie's eyes widened, then darted back over to Freddy's confident-filled face. "There's more room in here, I've always had thoughts about trying it with you against the stage."

If Bonnie's eyes could go any wider, they would've, "Freddy…I'm not sure."

"Even if you try to resist, it won't work," Freddy took off his hat and threw it away, "you should know that by now…come on Bonnie…it's just a bit of innocent fun~…"

"There is nothin' 'innocent' about this at all, Fred." Bonnie shook his head.

"Who gives a shit? Let's just do this!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Look, I love you Freddy," Bonnie coughed, "but I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this."

"You're so full of crap Bonnie. You didn't waste a second last time when I had you against the backstage door~" Freddy grinned and ran his paws down the bunny's shoulders.

"I'd rather be the dominant one." Bonnie muttered.

"You?" Freddy chuckled a little, "I do apologize, but I find that pretty damn funny."

"Gah, fuck it." Bonnie escaped Freddy's grasp and stood behind the bear, pushing him against the wall with his back facing Bonnie.

"Hmm…who's the dominant one now?" Bonnie grinned, "Let's see if I can have a little fun for once~"

Freddy gulped and turned around, so his back was against the wall, "Look Bonnie…I-I was just jokin' y'know..."

"Too late." Bonnie guided his paw down and groped Freddy's junk. Freddy winced, he was about to speak, but before he could muster a single word, Bonnie had already pushed the bear against the wall, with the bunny's tongue deep in the bear's mouth.

Chica and Foxy, meanwhile, were playing a game of cards inside Pirate's Cove. "Got any sevens?" Foxy asked.

"Go fish." Chica responded. Foxy picked up a card from the pile, "Got any nines?"

"Yeah." Foxy handed over a card from his deck to Chica.

Golden Freddy suddenly appeared in the cove, "Greetings, you two."

"Hey Goldie." Foxy greeted, "We're just playin' cards."

"Sounds like fun, I guess." Goldie sat down beside Foxy and Chica.

"Wanna join?" Chica asked.

"Sure. Better than being out there." Goldie said, tilting his head towards the direction of the cove's entrance.

"They can be really loud…" Foxy shuddered.

"I try to ignore them." Chica shrugged.

"It doesn't work." Foxy sighed. Chica handed a pile of cards to Goldie.

"Got any fives?" Chica asked, with a grin on her face.

"Goddamn it." Foxy cursed, he threw the card to Chica.

Goldie laughed at this, "You know how to play properly, Chica."

"It isn't called playing properly, it's called cheating." Chica grinned.

Freddy wrapped his arms around the Bonnie's shoulders as the bunny pushed into him. A loud moan escaped from his mouth, followed by a little yelp, which caught the rabbit's attention.

"You alright there?" If Bonnie had eyebrows, he would've raised one of them.

"Probably not…" Freddy chuckled weakly, "but I didn't tell you to stop."

Bonnie grinned and continued pumping into the bear with such force, that each time Freddy was slammed into the wall, it would crack a little bit more.

"F-Fuck…" Freddy cursed, his member throbbing, demanding attention.

Bonnie couldn't help but grin at how different the bear's demeanour was when _he_ was the one being pounded against the wall. "Maybe I should be the dominant one more often." Bonnie licked his lips.

Freddy laughed, "Y-You wish…next time…you're gonna get it…"

Bonnie fastened his pace when he heard this, giving Freddy a silent warning to shut up before the bunny would hurt him, "Screw it…this isn't so bad…I-I could get used to you being the dominant one…"

"I could get used to it too." Bonnie added, "Now shut up." He moved his face closer to the bear and slammed his lips onto his, engaging their tongues in an all-out war for dominance.

Bonnie obviously won this war, his reward was hearing Freddy moan a few more times, which made him want to move faster.

Bonnie's face was planted with a grin when he had that thought, the thought of seeing Freddy beg for him to stop. But what Bonnie didn't know, was that Freddy was almost finished.

Freddy couldn't handle it anymore, he tightened his grip on the bunny's shoulder and moaned a final time, before screaming his lover's name, "B-Bonnie…!"

Within a few seconds, the bear's fluids had sprayed all over himself and Bonnie, causing Bonnie to finish aswell, filling the bear with his own fluids.

Both of them were panting, "Holy shit…" Freddy cursed, "That was amazing…"

Bonnie pushed himself into Freddy one final time, so that Freddy's back rested against the wall.

"I've…I've never seen this…side of you before…" Freddy said, breathlessly.

Bonnie's demeanour changed quickly when he heard that, returning to his shy self, "Was…was I okay?"

"And so you change…" Freddy rolled his eyes and kissed his lover on his cheek, "You were great, Bon."

Bonnie pulled out of Freddy and took a few steps back from the bear. Freddy slumped against the wall, he looked up at the bunny with a grin, "Up for round two?"

Bonnie reached down and helped Freddy up, "Maybe in a few hours."

Freddy pat Bonnie on the back, then whispered into the bunny's ear, "I'm not cleaning this mess up."

"Neither am I. We can always make more mess later, then the guard can just clean it up." Bonnie shrugged.

Freddy looked up at the camera above the show stage, noticing a red light blinking, "Looks like we had a spectator." The bear pointed up to the camera.

Bonnie blushed and waved at the camera, "Hope you enjoyed the show!"

The guard – Scar - quickly switched cameras, her cheeks completely red, "I'm going to imagine that I didn't witness that." She said, clearing her throat.

"But then again, I don't have too…"

 **I hope you enjoyed this terrible excuse of a lemon-filled one-shot. I tried XD. Shoutout to Scarlet the Cat, who I based the guard off, for that final two lines. Hope you enjoyed, kitteh. owo**

 **-RSM**


	7. Candle (Mike&Human Cupcake FS)

Candle

 **So I received a request, which at first seemed, odd. But I had a closer look and noticed that the idea would be pretty interesting and/or random. So here is the one-shot for the Anonymous guest.**

"Shut up already," Mike slammed his fist down on the phone, muting the phone call, "I don't need any more crappy advice from you."

It was Mike's third night, and so far the advice that the person on the phone had been saying, was complete and utter bullshit. None of it made sense to Mike, so he just had to mute the call to spare himself from the torment of hearing that annoying male's voice.

He rested on his chair and threw his legs on top of the desk, knocking the fan to the floor. This startled the cupcake, which had been resting in the darkness shrouding the right side of the desk.

She didn't make a sound, and watched the guard make himself comfortable. The guard had only been here a few nights, but the cupcake had taken a liking to his attitude.

She knew that she wasn't romantically interested in the guard, she just wanted a friend. She had sat still every time the guard had entered the room, until the clock turned to six am.

She knew that she had to make a move on the guard – in a non-romantical way – so that the guard would know that all she wanted to do was make friends.

Mike put down the camera, and pressed the light button on the left side, illuminating the empty hallway. In a matter of seconds, Bonnie had approached the door. Mike slammed the left door down and looked at the cameras again, making sure that none of the other ones had approached during that timeframe.

The cupcake crawled out from the darkness and tapped Mike on the shoulder. Mike nearly dropped the tablet when he felt himself being poked by an unknown source.

He put down the camera and was face to face with an unfamiliar animatronic, "What do you want?"

"That's rude," The cupcake chimed, "I just came to speak with you…"

Mike rolled his eyes, "How can this job get any weirder, I mean," Mike chuckled sarcastically, "a talking cupcake?"

"Yep." She simply responded.

"What're you gonna do, stuff me?" Mike asked, "Stuff me into one of those...disgusting suits that you monsters use on a daily basis."

"Of course not." The cupcake placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, causing Mike to jump back a little, not expecting this.

"Then what do you want?" Mike asked, losing his patience.

"I just want a friend, Micheal. You're in here all the time, and don't pay any attention to me, at all," The cupcake sighs, "I just want a friend." She repeated.

Mike raised an eyebrow at this and rubbed his shoulder, "How many universes have we destroyed with this conversation?"

"Only a few." The cupcake joked.

Mike reached over and opened the door, so he doesn't waste any power, then turned his attention back to the cupcake, "I just noticed that you've got a candle on your head, does that affect your brain at all, even if you have one?"

"No." The cupcake laughed, "Of course not."

Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches and a box of cigarettes.

"Uhm, no thanks, I don't smoke." The cupcake said, shyly.

"No, no, no. This isn't what I meant." He took out a match from the matchbox and scratched it across the surface a few times, eventually the match lit up with a small flame.

He reached up to the cupcake's candle and lit the candle with the match, "I just wanted to see what'd happen if I did that."

"It doesn't really do anything." The cupcake shrugged.

"Well, that was a waste of a match." Mike put the matchbox and cigarette box in his pocket.

"Does it look okay?" The cupcake inquired, posing for the guard.

"You can be my personal light source." Mike said, switching off the light above him, "Now I don't have to waste power!"

"At least I'm being useful now, instead of being a useless prop that creeps people out." The cupcake chuckled.

"Don't say stuff like that," Mike pat his new friend on the shoulder.

"You're the cutest little cupcake I've ever seen."

 **I didn't have too much of an idea what I was going to do with this one, but hey, I tried! This was really fun to write, and I'm pretty happy to be able to post more often for all of you awesome people!**

 **Now, for the other things. Guest, I will probably do your one-shot…I like the idea. :3**

 **SonOfDeath I regret to inform you that I will probably not do that one-shot idea. As I class that idea as a two-shot, and because I honestly don't see what I can do with that. But keep that idea to yourself man, it's a good idea, but not an idea that I can see myself doing.**

 **Stay awesome all of you people, and leave me reviews! Every review makes me that little bit happier! 3**

 **-RSM**


	8. Say It (N Bonnie&N Freddy Torture)

Say it

 **This one-shot contains BDSM surrounding two male characters, so it's obvious a gay pairing. This one-shot is the first time I've done anything like this, so if it isn't too good, I apologize. This one-shot is a request from Guest, the one-shot idea simply states for Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie to be involved in some sort of…torture.**

 **With knives, apparently. This'll be really interesting.**

Nightmare Bonnie rested against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Nightmare Freddy had been on his mind all day and he couldn't get him out of his head. He had imagined in his head many different scenarios surrounding himself and Freddy.

It would range from sexual fantasies, to fantasies about cutting the bear until he would submit. Bonnie glanced down one of the hallways and saw Freddy walk past the entrance. Bonnie had a grin on his face.

He walked over to the entrance and saw Freddy and Nightmare Chica talking to eat other. Bonnie's grin vanished when he noticed that Freddy had a grin plastered on his face.

Chica blushed when Freddy whispered something into her ear, causing Bonnie to wince. His judgement was clouded, and replaced with something totally different.

Chica walked away from Freddy, leaving Freddy alone in the hallway, "You're mine." Bonnie whispered to himself, grabbing a nearby blunt object and smashing Freddy across the head.

Freddy fell down to the ground with a thump, followed by Bonnie dropping the blunt object beside him. Bonnie grinned and began to drag his prisoner-to-be to the basement.

Freddy re-gained consciousness sometime later, and noticed he was binded down to a chair. He attempted to release himself from the binding, but to no avail.

He peered down to his chest, and noticed his smaller Freddy-heads had been disabled and were lying still. He looked around the dark basement and noticed a floating purple light a few feet in front of him.

He immediately recognised the colour, "Bonnie?"

"Ah. You're awake." The purple light moved closer, coming out of the darkness and revealing the tall bunny.

Freddy looked up at the fellow nightmare and raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie, why am I tied to this chair?"

"I saw what you did," Bonnie growled, taking a step closer to Freddy, "Flirting with that…disgusting creature."

Freddy shook his head, "Chica?"

"Who else?" Bonnie moved closer, with a knife in his paw.

Freddy took notice of the knife and began to feel uneasy, "Bonnie. What're you doing?"

"Claiming you as my own." Bonnie's grin grew wider. He lowered the knife to Freddy's chest, making a cut along the bottom half of his torso.

Freddy winced, biting his lip, "C-Claiming me as yours?"

"This is the only way to make sure that you remain faithful." Bonnie said, making another cut below the first one.

"'Faithful'? I don't belong to you!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie frowned.

"That's not very nice to say…" Bonnie turned around, his back facing Freddy.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what was going on with Bonnie, and how he could get out of the chair.

"Say it." Bonnie muttered, turning to face Freddy again.

"What?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes and slammed his paws onto the arms of the chair, "SAY IT!"

"Say what!?" Freddy shouted.

Bonnie slashed Freddy's torso with the knife, earning another shriek from the bear, "Say that you love me!"

Freddy coughed and looked up at Bonnie, "W-What?"

Bonnie picked up a second knife from the darkness and stabbed it into one of the bear's paws. The knife went right through the ring finger, separating it from the hand itself.

Freddy was practically in tears at this point, "Bonnie…please stop…" The usually confident and scary Freddy had turned into a crying mess in front of Bonnie's very eyes.

It pleased Bonnie, so he decided to continue. He grabbed the knife that had been stabbed through the bear's finger and used it to make a long cut along the right side of the bear's face.

"Say it!" Bonnie shouted, his voice echoing throughout the basement.

"NO!" Freddy shouted, equally as loud.

Bonnie tightened his grip on the knives he was holding and took a step closer, so he was practically face to face with Freddy, "Say it." He whispered, in a quiet, yet seductive tone.

"No…" Freddy looked away from Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed the bear's neck, cutting him a little with his sharp fingers.

"Why is it so hard to say?" Bonnie asked, almost in a begging tone.

Freddy couldn't answer, he didn't even have an explanation as to why it was so hard to say that he loved Bonnie. Did he love Bonnie? Bonnie's behaviour had questioned Freddy's relationship with Bonnie, and may have convinced Freddy using the wrong methods.

"Fucking say it!" Bonnie was losing his patience, he slashed one of the knives across Freddy's torso again, chopping one of Freddy's little Freddy heads off.

The head landed on the floor with a thump and Bonnie had a grin back on his face, "Say it, or _your_ head comes off." Bonnie held both of the knives to Freddy's neck.

Freddy swallowed his courage and sighed, "I-I love you Bonnie…"

"What was that?" Bonnie moved the knives closer to Freddy's neck.

"I love you Bonnie!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie threw the knives away and stared into Freddy's eyes, "I love you so fucking much! Let me go and we can do whatever you want!"

Bonnie untied Freddy and stood still in front of him. Freddy couldn't even stand, he was in too much pain. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to cope with the pain, and opened them again to catch a glimpse at Bonnie as Bonnie slammed his face into his.

Bonnie's and Freddy's tongue fought for dominance, as Bonnie pushed forward into Freddy. Freddy's chair fell backwards and he fell with it.

Freddy hit the ground with a thud, with Bonnie lying on top of him, still passionately making out with the bear. Bonnie pulled away from the bear and made himself comfortable on the bear's chest.

The bunny rested his head on Freddy's chest, "Thanks for saying it." He whispered. Freddy's pain still hadn't ceased, he couldn't even speak, or move. But he knew one thing; that his torture was finally over.

Little did he know that this was just the beginning.

 **Okay…I feel a little weird writing that. I hope I did okay with that, I feel like I did alright. Thanks for reading, please review and give me your ideas! I will try to do them to the best of my ability!**

 **-RSM**


	9. Help Me (Toy Bonnie&Bonnie FS)

Help Me

 **This is a one-shot request between Toy Bonnie and Bonnie, requested by my good friend Five Nights at Corpse Party. Hope you enjoy.**

The light shut off in the large establishment. The front doors closed with a slam and the animatronics stood still on the stage. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stood completely still.

A few moments later, Toy Freddy roared to life. His eyes opened and he stretched his arms. He glanced over at Toy Chica, who had just activated moments later, then glanced over at Toy Bonnie, who was holding his guitar, but remained still.

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy shared at glance, "Think he's faking?"

"I'm sure he is," Toy Chica rolled her eyes, "he thinks that if he does, we won't hurt him."

Toy Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened, darting over to the two animatronics, who were still busy speaking, "He's such a screw-up, and I swear I can't count how many times he screwed up our performance today."

"Heh, and the guard thinks that Toy Bonnie is so good, that he even had the guts to try to get rid of us!" Toy Chica exclaimed, "Maybe we should remind Toy Bonnie about what his place is."

"We should." Toy Freddy turned around, to see Toy Bonnie stepping down from the stage, "Where do you think you're going?"

"F-For a walk." Toy Bonnie said, not turning around.

"I don't think so." Toy Freddy grabbed Toy Bonnie's shoulder, causing the bunny to look over at the bear, "We're gonna talk."

"I-I'd rather not…" Toy Bonnie stepped away from the bear, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica jumped down from the stage, and began approaching the bunny, "Please, just leave me alone…" He pleaded, holding his guitar in a defensive stance.

Toy Freddy suddenly reached forward and grabbed Toy Bonnie by the neck, causing the bunny to drop his guitar onto the ground, Toy Freddy lifted Toy Bonnie above his own height with a grin on his face. He suddenly let go and dropped the bunny onto the hard ground below him, causing one of his bunny ears to snap off. Toy Bonnie whimpered and looked up at the taller bear.

"Get up, you baby!" Toy Freddy boomed. Toy Bonnie turned around and began to desperately crawl away from the bear. Toy Freddy laughed at this and slowly chased after Toy Bonnie, as if it was a game. Toy Chica did the same, constantly laughing as they got closer and closer to the poor bunny.

Toy Bonnie had reached the entrance to the main hall and used the door-frame to push himself up off the floor and onto his two feet. Toy Freddy saw a chance and raised his fist, lowering it at the speed of sound and slammed it into the bunny's back, sending him a few feet forward into the hallway.

Toy Bonnie couldn't get up now, he had to drag himself across the floor. But where could he go? He noticed a door ahead of him that he was all too familiar with. _Parts and Service._ He thought to himself, as he began to crawl towards his newly-made destination.

Toy Chica ran up to Toy Bonnie and stood on his foot, causing Toy Bonnie to wince. Toy Bonnie raised his hand to Toy Chica and pushed her backwards into Toy Freddy, knocking them both onto the tiled ground.

Toy Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his paws on the Parts and Service door, he slowly pulled the door opened and pulled himself in. Toy Freddy threw Toy Chica off of him and ran up to the door, he slammed into the door as it shut, sending him back a few feet and onto the ground again.

He cursed and stood back up again. He reached for Toy Chica's hand and helped her back up, "We'll be waiting for you at the stage!" Toy Freddy boomed, leading Toy Chica back to the stage.

Toy Bonnie watched them walk back through the hallway through a crack in the door. He crawled backwards from the door and felt his back run into one of the walls of the dark room. Toy Bonnie had trouble looking around, due to both the severe damage caused by Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, and the darkness of the room itself.

Toy Bonnie's eyes slowly began to close and his head tilted to the side, eventually resting upon a soft object. Toy Bonnie made himself comfortable on this object, which had happened to be one of the animatronics that was currently deactivated.

Two tiny red lights appeared on this animatronics' face, indicating that it had just been activated, and it glanced over at the bunny that had rested his head on its shoulder. The animatronic reached for the bunny and pet him on the head with its hand.

"Goodnight l-little bunny…"

Sometime later, Toy Bonnie awoke with a sudden shock. He felt pain rush through his head, before he remembered what had occurred earlier. He grasped his head with his paws, and noticed that one of his ears wasn't attached to his head anymore.

He frowned and raised his head back up. He noticed a pair of tiny red lights staring at him. He jumped back suddenly, shocked and narrowed his eyes, "Bonnie…?"

The animatronic came into closer view, to reveal Toy Bonnie's faceless counterpart. Bonnie knelt down and pet the bunny on the head, "what're y-you doin' in h-here?" Bonnie's voice was both deep and glitchy, a voice that Toy Bonnie had become more used to, having spent more time with Bonnie lately than ever.

"I was hiding…" Toy Bonnie whispered, so only Bonnie could hear. Bonnie shook his head, Toy Bonnie knew that Bonnie had an idea of what happened.

"They hurt y-you again?" Bonnie asked, helping the bunny onto his feet. Toy Bonnie nodded at his counterpart, "I-I don't un-understand why they d-do that…" Bonnie sighed.

"What happened, now?" A deep voice entered the conversation, followed by loud footsteps. A few more footsteps later, and a tall animatronic bear made himself known.

"The toys were abusing Toy Bonnie again." Bonnie answered.

"Are we going to do something about it?" A more cheerful voice asked, eventually revealing itself to be the broken chicken they all know and love; Chica.

"W-What can you do…?" Toy Bonnie asked, still traumatised from the recent beating.

"We can beat the livin' crap outta 'em." A familiar pirate voice said, "I can do 'hat."

"Sounds like a plan." Freddy agreed.

"You actually agree with his plan?" Chica laughed, "That's the first time I've ever seen you go with force."

"I only go with force if it involves someone that we love." Freddy said.

"B-But I'm a toy…! We were made to replace you guys…" Toy Bonnie looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, but you didn't act like an asshole about it," Bonnie said, "And you check on us every day through that door. Not even the staff do that."

"It seems robots have more humanity than the humans that invented them!" Chica laughed.

"Damn right." Foxy grinned, walking over to the door.

"No need to go all gung-ho. Wait for us first." Freddy said, following the fox to the exit. Chica and Bonnie exchanged looks.

"Let's do this." Chica said to Bonnie, before following the other old animatronics to the exit.

"T-Thank you…" Toy Bonnie smiled at his counter-part. He knew by the way that Bonnie was staring at him, that if his counter-part could smile, he would be right at this moment. Bonnie walked over to the door, Toy Bonnie trudged slowly after him.

Freddy slowly pushed the door open leading to the main hall and took his first step out of the Parts and Service room, he looked down the hallway and into the main area, where he saw Toy Chica and Toy Freddy talking with the Marionette.

Foxy practically pushed Freddy forward as he entered the main hall, "They'll regret hurtin' our little matey…" Foxy growled.

Chica slowly walked out of the room, with Bonnie following close behind. Toy Bonnie was the last to leave the Parts and Service room, he shut the door behind him and watched the older versions of the animatronics slowly walk down the main hall and towards the main area.

Foxy reached the end of the hallway first – due to his attitude and confident demeanour- and peered into the main area, "Plan?" He turned to the bear, which was standing right behind him.

"We go in there, try to talk them down, and if they act like jerks, or try to hurt any of us, most importantly Toy Bonnie, then we beat the livin'-…"

"We understand." Chica interrupted, not wanting to hear any more profanity come out of either one of the animatronics' mouths again.

Bonnie turned to the smaller bunny and knelt down to his height, "You okay?" Toy Bonnie nodded, "If you're…scared or anything. Or want us to stop…let us know…okay?"

Toy Bonnie smiled at Bonnie and gave him an excited nod. Bonnie nodded and grabbed the smaller bunny's hand with his own and didn't let go.

Freddy walked into the main area first, his loud footsteps catching the attention of the toys and the marionette. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica stared at their own counter-parts, ignoring Bonnie, Foxy and Toy Bonnie. The marionette's eyes were drawn to Toy Bonnie, who was hiding behind his taller de-faced counterpart.

Radio static could be heard nearby. Mangle had crawled out from kid's cove and was hanging from the roof of the main area, just above the other toys. She dropped down from the roof and landed on the ground in front of Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Both Mangle and Foxy engaged in a death-stare contest as soon as their eyes met.

The only animatronic that was absent from the staring contest was Balloon Boy. He was watching from his designated spot behind a small merry-go-round.

"What do you want?" Toy Freddy suddenly broke the silence.

"You hurt our friend," Freddy answered, "We've come to put you in your place."

"With words, hopefully!" Chica chimed in.

"Shush." Toy Chica said, giving Chica an evil grin. Chica growled at her counter-part.

"Screw words." She muttered.

Toy Freddy laughed, "You're siding with the baby?"

"He isn't a baby. You abused him!" Bonnie shouted, tightening his grip on Toy Bonnie's paw, "That can't go unpunished!" Toy Freddy scoffed, and took off his hat.

"What're you gonna do? Spend the next few hours trying to find your face? Because I don't have it." Toy Freddy grinned. Before Bonnie had a chance to get angry with Freddy's counterpart, the bear had put a hand on Bonnie's chest, telling him not to do anything drastic without using words.

Chica shook her head, "Quit trying to get us all worked up and do something already!"

Toy Chica laughed, "We can't do any more damage to you than you already are. Look at you all! You're all a mess!"

Foxy growled, "That's it!" Foxy pushed past Freddy and Chica and ran over to the Toy animatronics. Before he could reach Toy Freddy, Mangle had jumped up and crashed into the fox, sending him back a few feet.

"Get offah me ye monster!" Foxy shouted, pushing Mangle off of himself. The toy animatronics took this as a cue to begin the battle, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica ran towards their counter-parts, while the marionette ran after Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. Freddy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun." He raised his fist in front of him. Toy Freddy was not expecting this and ran fast-first into the bear's large fist. Toy Freddy fell to the ground with a thud, "Now you know how it feels!"

Toy Chica jumped onto Chica, knocking both of them onto the ground. Both of them were trying to rip each other's feathers out of their respective areas on their animatronic bodies. Chica's disjointed teeth scratched against her plastic counter-part's head, leaving behind a large metal scar.

Toy Chica growled and ripped off her own beak, revealing a black abyss – otherwise known as her mouth- and beared all of her sharp teeth that filled her mouth, "Get off me!" Chica whacked her counter-part off of her with one of her stumps and stood back up.

The marionette jumped high into the air, landing on Bonnie's shoulders. He pushed against Bonnie's head, trying to rip it off, but Bonnie had the upper hand. Due to his height, he could easily reach the ceiling. He jumped up and slammed the marionette's body into the ceiling, along with Bonnie's own head.

The marionette fell to the ground, followed by Bonnie. Bonnie grasped his head, pain going right through after smashing it against the ceiling. The marionette pushed himself back up and looked over at Toy Bonnie, who wasn't currently being protected by Bonnie anymore. The marionette grinned and slowly crawled towards Toy Bonnie, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Bonnie shouted, diving at the marionette and pummelling him against a nearby wall, "Don't you _dare_ touch him!"

The marionette grunted, trying to push his the much stronger animatronic off of him, but couldn't due to his very thin body and weak, frail limbs. Bonnie couldn't pushing the marionette into the body, his rage clouding his stage of mind, he pushed harder. He saw the marionette suddenly go limp, his eyes dimming until it was just his empty suit.

Bonnie grinned and threw the marionette across the room. Balloon Boy ran over to the marionette and put him back in his box, while Bonnie checked up on Toy Bonnie. "You okay…?" The tall bunny asked.

Toy Bonnie nodded, "T-Thanks for protecting me…" Bonnie pet Toy Bonnie on the head and looked over at the other animatronics that were still fighting each other.

The original Chica had Toy Chica pinned against the wall, while Mangle and Foxy were still battling for dominance on the ground. Toy Freddy was being easily beaten by Freddy, with his massive strength.

Toy Freddy's face was being completely pummelled. Freddy had knelt on top of Toy Freddy while he was still lying on the ground. Freddy hadn't ceased the beating yet, causing Toy Freddy to have lost one of his eyes, both of his ears, and have a really disfigured mouth.

"How does it feel, huh!?" Freddy boomed, "HOW DOES IT FEEL!?"

Toy Freddy groaned, "S-Stop…" He begged. Freddy laughed and ignored his counter-part. His fist smashed into Toy Freddy's body, leaving behind massive dents on each part of his body.

Foxy eventually managed to gain more lee-way and pushed Mangle onto the ground and crawled on top of her. Mangle opened her mouth, a barrage of radio static flowing out instead of actual speech. Foxy growled and slashed Mangle across the mouth with his hook, her head hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Chica began to repeatedly smash her counter-part with her stumps while she had her pinned against the wall, Toy Chica continued to flash her teeth at her, in an attempt to scare her taller counter-part into letting her go.

Toy Bonnie looked over at Bonnie, who had been watching all of the fighting take place, "What now?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm gonna go join the fight. Stay out of it, I don't want you getting hurt." Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie nodded. Bonnie ran over towards Chica and grabbed Toy Chica. Chica raised an eyebrow at this, and turned towards Bonnie.

Bonnie held Toy Chica with his only hand and threw her across the main area with such force, that when she smashed into a nearby wall, one of her arms came right off. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and she grunted. Toy Chica attempted to get up, but couldn't, so she remained on the ground.

Bonnie and Chica approached her. Both of them shared a glance, then nodded at each other. Bonnie raised his foot above Toy Chica's head and squished the head with his foot. A loud, glitchy, mechanical sound that would make any human cringe emitted from Toy Chica's circuits.

Bonnie and Chica looked down at Toy Chica, then back over to the other two originals that were still engaged in all-out war with their own counter-parts.

Chica ran over to Foxy to help him out, while Bonnie ran over to Freddy. By the time Bonnie had got there, Toy Freddy had already deactivated himself, but Freddy continued to punch his counter-part, "Freddy, he's done." Bonnie said, resting his claw on the bear's shoulder.

"I know…" Freddy stood up, still panting, "I was just really enjoying that." He grinned. Bonnie glanced over at Chica, who had just reached Foxy.

Mangle lunged at Foxy with her teeth and sunk them deep into Foxy's neck. Foxy winced and tried to pry Mangle off of him, "Let go of me, ye monster!" He shouted.

During this time, Chica had already run over and kicked Mangle away from Foxy with such force. She slammed into the wall, but had landed on the wall with her feet. She growled at the old animatronics and crawled across the wall and back through the entrance to kid's cove.

The original animatronics looked around at their handiwork and gave each-other looks of accomplishment, anger and happiness. Foxy and Freddy fist-bumped each other, while Bonnie and Chica gave each other a hug.

Toy Bonnie approached the animatronics. All of them looked down at the shorter animatronic with grins on their faces, "We did it!" Freddy shouted triumphantly.

"I'm going to be honest, I was on my personal vendetta there." Foxy admitted.

"I think we all were." Bonnie said.

"Thanks…for the help." Toy Bonnie shyly said, "I won't forget this."

The original animatronics smiled at Toy Bonnie. The sound of bell chimes filled the establishment, indicating that the guard's shift was going to begin and that he'd be walking through those doors at any minute.

"Let's get out of 'ere!" Foxy shouted, running back down the main hallway and into the Parts and Service. Chica ran after him.

Freddy and Bonnie exchanged looks. Freddy walked down the main hallway and followed Chica back into the Parts and Service room.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie hugged each other, "We're here for you…"

Toy Bonnie smiled at him, "I know." Bonnie nodded and walked back down the hallway and entered the Parts and Service Room. He turned and looked back down the hallway, with his paw holding the door open.

The other animatronics had gotten back into their positions, Bonnie stood still. He and Toy Bonnie looked at each other. Toy Bonnie gave Bonnie a smile and a wave. Bonnie waved back and slowly closed the Parts and Service door.

Toy Bonnie crawled back onto the Show Stage and got into position. Balloon Boy still stood behind the merry-go-round. The main doors opened and the guard walked in.

"What the hell happened in here?" The guard asked himself, as he took his first few steps in. The guard looked at all of the animatronics, then back to Toy Bonnie on the stage.

"Hi." Balloon Boy greeted. The guard looked over at Balloon Boy, then back to the door.

"Fuck this shit I'm out…" He said, musically as he walked back through the main doors.

Toy Bonnie chuckled at this and put down his guitar.

"Thanks Bonnie." He whispered.

 **Wow, that took forever. The fight scene…wow. I think that's the best fight scenes I've ever done. And this also probably caters to one of the guest's suggestion to do more…as he/she quoted it; 'badass fighting scene'. I hope this sufficed both FNACP and that one guest.**

 **-RSM**


	10. One-Time Protection (P Freddy&Guard?)

One-Time Protection

 **Yes, I know this is long over-due. I have had so much shit going in my life and I haven't been in the mood to write much…I'm sorry for taking so long, I hope this is good enough for you, Withered Freddy Fazbear!**

Red lights blared in the office. The guard was in a panic. He put the camera away and rolled his chair over, he raised his maintenance panel, and all of the systems had the same red word beside it, "Error…error…error!" The guard shouted, tapping his finger frantically on the maintenance panel.

"I can't repair these all at once…" The guard said, sweat trickling down his face, "Come on…faster…"

The panel beeped a few times, before returning back to the main screen. The guard heard a few footsteps nearby, and pressed the maintenance panel again. The familiar beeping returned, the audio system was repaired.

The guard dropped the maintenance panel and saw Springtrap peek out from behind the door frame. He jumped back, falling off his chair and onto the cold, hard ground. Springtrap took a step away from the door-frame, then walked into the office. He stood still in front of the guard.

The guard crawled under the desk, and hid away from Springtrap. Springtrap grunted and walked towards the desk, he reached under the pulled the guard out, ignoring the guard's screams and cries.

Springtrap held the guard up above his shoulders and growled at him, the guard desperately tried to get himself out of Springtrap's grasp. Springtrap grinned at the guard, "Time to die…"

Springtrap raised his arm, but before he could do anything a completely black shadowy figured dived through the window and pinned Springtrap against the wall. The guard shrieked and hid back under the table.

"Freddy!" Springtrap growled, looking up at his attacker, the black shadow growled back at the rabbit and punched Springtrap in the face, knocking Springtrap back into the wall. The wall cracked on impact, along with one of Springtrap's already damaged ears.

"Leave him alone!" Phantom Freddy boomed, causing the guard to hide further under the table.

"You never let me have any…fun!" Springtrap exclaimed, standing up suddenly and whacking Phantom Freddy down. Phantom Freddy growled at Springtrap and stood back up.

"Killing the guard, isn't fun! It's disgusting, and I won't have it!" Phantom Freddy boomed. He threw himself back up and took a step back from Springtrap, who had been staring the phantom down since he'd thrashed him onto the ground.

"Why do you care so much!?" Springtrap shouted, "You don't even have a conscience!"

"I don't need a conscience to know that what you're doing is wrong!" Phantom Freddy growled at the bunny. Springtrap got into a stance that provoked Phantom Freddy to take a few steps back. He knew that the bunny was going to charge at him, by the way he was looking at Phantom Freddy, and the way he was standing.

Before Springtrap had a chance to charge, loud radio static filled the room and a pair of ears peeked out from behind the large window. Springtrap covered his only working ear, the sound making its way into his circuits, causing him to wince.

Phantom Freddy saw this as the perfect time to attack and dove onto Springtrap, knocking both of them onto the ground. Springtrap grunted as his head hit the ground with a large metallic clank. Phantom Freddy grinned and began to collide his shadowy fists with the bunny's corpse-like skull.

Eventually Springtrap managed to push Phantom Freddy off of him. He stood up, clutching his head with both of his hands. Phantom Freddy ran back at Springtrap and pushed him out the entrance of the office.

Springtrap fell into the empty Freddy suit, knocking the empty suit on top of him. Springtrap sighed in defeat and pushed the suit back off of him. He pulled himself up using the wall, scratching some of the paint off. He looked over at Phantom Freddy with a large frown on his face. Earning a similar look from him in response.

"Get out of here." Phantom Freddy muttered, avoiding eye-contact with the bunny. Springtrap nodded and trudged away from the entrance. The guard peeked out from under the desk and saw the shadow of the familiar bunny slowly disappear down the hallway.

Phantom Freddy glanced at the guard, who was crawling out from under the desk. "Thank you for protecting me…" The guard said, still shaking a little after witnessing such a fight.

"Not a problem." Phantom Freddy said, his demeanour changing a little, so he didn't frighten the guard, "You should've been more careful."

The guard looked up at Phantom Freddy, noticing how taller that the shadow figure was compared to him, "Why did you help me out?"

"I made it pretty obvious," Phantom Freddy answered, "I don't like to see the guards get killed, especially not the cute ones."

The guard smiled at Phantom Freddy, ignoring the suggestive comment, "I'm only seventeen. I honestly have no idea why I took this job."

"Two things, firstly; you don't get paid enough to risk your life every night," Phantom Freddy began, "and secondly, if you are stupid enough to come back, I can't do this every time. I can't keep protecting you."

"Okay…" The guard sighed, "But thank you anyway, I'll be more careful next time. It's only my second night."

"Rule number one, consult the manual before you begin using the electronics. And listen to the damn phone calls, I saw you mute the phone call." Phantom Freddy shrugged.

The guard nodded. A few moments of silence later, the familiar bells rang. The guard checked his watch, then looked back at Phantom Freddy. "I better get going, but thanks for the help." He said.

Phantom Freddy nodded, "Goodbye guard. Catch you tomorrow!" The guard watched the shadow figure vanish into the wall. He picked up his gear and walked towards the exit, but not before picking up the empty Freddy suit and standing it back onto its stand.

He put a hand on the door handle, then slowly pushed the door open, not looking back, he exited the building. Not noticing the very same Phantom that had helped him stare at him as he left.

"Bye..." Phantom Freddy muttered, as the exit door slammed shut.

 **Okay. Yes, it took forever. I'm really sorry…thanks for the patience. At least I'm making a come-back. Expect some more one-shots coming soon, :D.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Withered Freddy Fazbear, I hope I did it right. –cough- Phantom Freddy x Guard –cough- SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!**

 **-RSM**


	11. A Shift in Dominance (S Fred&S Bon)

A Shift in Dominance

 **Hm. Not much to say about this one, except that it contains torture (mechanical, so it isn't too bad) and a little bit of lime. This doesn't contain too much sexual content, but if you aren't too into seeing two animatronics engage in un-willingly mechanical torture, or a gay pairing, well. Go fuc- nah, I'm kidding. Everyone has an opinion.**

 **On with the one-shot!**

Shadow Freddy was pacing back and forth along the main hall of the pizzeria, deep in thought. He was known for being a dominant bear, especially when it came to his partner; Shadow Bonnie. The day before he and his partner had gotten into a fight which had gotten a little heated.

He had remembered saying a few things to his partner that he probably wouldn't be able to take back. He knew he had taken his dominance a little…too far. I mean, throwing your partner into the wall because of some stupid thing that person had done isn't really normal.

Shadow Freddy had been taking a little time to think about what he could say to Shadow Bonnie. Eventually, the Parts and Service door caught his interest, as it slowly opened on its own. Shadow Freddy knew that this was a sign that Shadow Bonnie was ready to talk. He slowly walked over to the door and slipped in.

He saw his shadowy partner hunched in one of the corners of the service room. He approached the bunny and put his paw on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Bon." Shadow Freddy whispered, in a compassionate voice, "I'm sorry for being…so violent, and harsh…" He added, his eyes drooping a little.

Shadow Bonnie looked up at Shadow Freddy, "You are?" He asked, his ears flopping down. Shadow Freddy nodded, his frown quickly morphing itself into a happier emotion.

Shadow Bonnie turned away from the bear, "Prove it." He muttered. Shadow Freddy raised an eyebrow at this and took his paw off his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, in a surprised tone. Suddenly, Shadow Bonnie stood up and within a matter of seconds had pinned his no-longer dominant partner against the wall, a seductive grin planted on the bunny's face.

"You aren't going anywhere." The bunny whispered, his paw slowly making its way down Shadow Freddy's torso, eventually leading down to the bear's crotch, "That fight left me…unsatisfied."

"I-It did…?" Shadow Freddy blushed, "W-Well I'm sorry about that…y'know I could make it up t-to you!" The bear stuttered, not quite sure where this is going, he decided to take a chance and stayed against the wall, even though he knew he could easily escape his partner's grasp.

Shadow Bonnie's grin grew wilder when he saw that Shadow Freddy didn't resist, it just made this easier for him. He reached up with his other paw and grabbed the bear's ear. He suddenly grabbed the bear's crotch and pushed the bear further into the wall, earning both a grunt, and a moan from the bigger animal.

Shadow Bonnie leant close to Shadow Freddy's ear, as if he was about to whisper something, and quickly ripped off the shadowy figure's ear, the mechanical circuits that had connected the ear to the bear's head were easily seen coming out of the newly-ripped whole in the bear's head.

Shadow Freddy winced, and watched his ear get thrown onto the ground. He looked back at the bunny, whose eyes had gone completely dark. He knew it was too late to turn back.

"You think you can just dominate me like I'm an object?" Shadow Bonnie growled, "I'm not just some object, or sex toy you can just…play with the abuse when you get angry! I may be dead, but I still have feelings, asshole!"

Shadow Freddy pushed Shadow Bonnie off of him and made a break for the door, but he didn't even make it a few feet. Shadow Bonnie dived onto Shadow Freddy, knocking both of them onto the ground, with Shadow Bonnie sitting on top of the bear's back.

Shadow Freddy winced and tried to reach the door. Shadow Bonnie grinned, the door slowly shut, leaving both of the shadows in the darkness.

Shadow Bonnie turned his partner around, so he could see his face. He leant in the kissed the bear on the lips, biting him a little bit. The bear moaned a little at this, and his body stiffed as he felt the bunny bite his lip.

"Time to play." Shadow Bonnie grinned, biting the bear's lip more harshly, causing the bear to wince another time. He grabbed the bear's shoulders and pulled him back onto his feet. He threw the bear against the wall with such force, the entire room shook for a brief moment.

Shadow Bonnie quickly pushed Shadow Freddy against the wall, a little more forcefully this time. Shadow Freddy began to question both his, and the bunny's dominance. He knew he was in for a rough ride, whether it would be violent, or sexual, he had no idea. But all he knew is that he was in for one hell of an interesting encounter in the parts and service room that night.

Shadow Bonnie had a continuous grin on his face, but what caught Shadow Freddy's attention, is that this wasn't that seductive grin that had been planted on Shadow Bonnie's face earlier, it was more of a 'you're going to have one hell of a time' sort of grin.

Shadow Bonnie stared down Shadow Freddy, who was trying his best to act like he was still the dominant one, but both of them knew that he was just faking, which gave Shadow Bonnie's ego an extra boost that the bunny needed.

Shadow Bonnie ran one of his paws along Shadow Freddy's face, running it across the shadowy figure's forehead, just above his right eye. At the same time, his paw lead down to the bear's crotch once again, teasing him. The bear wasn't too worried about the paw that was just above his eye, he was too focused on the one that was leading down towards his 'happy place'.

Shadow Bonnie's claws suddenly came into contact with one of the bear's eyes, he reached in and pulled Shadow Freddy's right eye right out of his socket without struggle. Shadow Freddy shrieked and reached up to push the bunny away, only to be greeted with a knee to the groin.

Shadow Freddy was practically in tears at this point, which made Shadow Bonnie a little bit happier, seeing the normally dominant bear slowly crumble into a miss right before his completely black eyes. Shadow Bonnie liked to see the bear slowly crumble into a crying mess, but he knew his limit. He thought that he should give the bear a reward for letting him have his 'fun'.

"Now that you've participated in my little game, it's about time you get a reward…" Shadow Bonnie whispered into the bear's only working ear, he slowly made his way down the bear's body, eventually reaching his crotch. His mouth resting right above the bear's genitals. The breath of the bunny sending shivers down the bear's spine, combined with the pain he was feeling, it made for both an odd, and awkward mix of pleasure and pain.

His tears of pain were mixed with moans of joy, as he felt himself being consumed by the bunny. A few moments later, he had felt like he had lost consciousness, his body was not responding well to the mix of pain and pleasure. Shadow Bonnie began to nibble a little, which caused the bear to reach his peek.

Shadow Bonnie grinned and grabbed the bear, pushing the bear onto the ground while he climaxed. He laid on the bear's chest and rested his head on his shoulder, an assortment of tears and other bodily fluids covering his completely black fur. He ignored this and muzzled his head into Shadow Freddy's neck.

Shadow Freddy knew that this was a turning point for both of them, both in their relationship, and what would happen in the future in-between them. For Shadow Freddy, he knew that this was a pretty dramatic shift in dominance.

But all Shadow Freddy thought about, is about how he would feel in the morning. While in Shadow Bonnie's mind, he was proud of himself for literally destroying the bear within a matter of minutes. He knew to himself that he accomplished something that day.

And he knew that he'd be doing that a lot more often than the bear would enjoy. But Shadow Bonnie didn't care.

Shadow Freddy was his bitch now.

 **That ending line though. So this technically…isn't a 'lemon', only minor sexual content. I still hope you enjoyed though, Anonymous! I'm very interested to see what feedback I get for this one…wow. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for all the support. We've reached over 5500 views! That's amazing!**

 **Keep up the great work, you've been keeping me busy during these tough times.**

 **-RSM**


	12. Curiosity (Bonnie&Mike FS)

Curiosity

 **Yes, this took forever, and I'm sorry. Let me update you, I was together with someone who I thought I could trust, and he left me because he thought I was making him look bad because I have a habit of cutting. That enough? I'm sorry for taking so long, but I have a life too. Even if it seems like I don't, I do. Unfortunately.**

 **Let's get on with it.**

Mike threw himself down onto his chair, he threw his legs onto the desk and let out a yawn. He had been working at Freddy's for over a week, he was given a pay-cheque and was told that he was no longer forced to work there. But he admitted that the animatronics had grown on him a little bit.

Mostly because they didn't try to kill him. Mike picked up the tablet and looked through the camera feed. He switched to the show-stage camera and was greeted with the sight of Freddy and Chica. It seemed like they were de-activated, but what caught his eye, is that Bonnie wasn't on the stage.

He looked through the cameras, trying to find the bunny. A few minutes passed and he still didn't find him. A sudden noise caught his attention, it came from the front door. He stood up and peeked out of the right door. The whole ambience surrounding the restaurant still freaked him out, even though he knew that there was no real danger.

"Bonnie?" He called out, taking a few steps out of the office. He got no response, so he walked down the right hall, he whipped out his flashlight and looked around the creepy pizzeria. He eventually saw a pair of eyes lingering around the entrance.

Mike flashed the light at the pair of eyes, revealing the purple bunny that he'd been searching for. "Bonnie, what're you doing?" Mike asked. Bonnie covered his eyes, shielding them from the bright light that the flashlight emitted.

"I was just..." Bonnie glanced at the door, "I was just looking outside.."

"Are you trying to leave?" Mike asked, taking a few steps closer.

"No." Bonnie honestly answered, "I just want to see what's outside this place."

"I'm sorry, you can't go outside." Mike sighed, "You should, go on back to your spot."

"Please Mike, we're never allowed to even glance outside during the day," Bonnie begged, "Our programming doesn't allow us."

"Then how come you want to leave now? It's not like your programming is any different." Mike asked, a little confused by the statement.

"Actually, on the contrary Mike." Bonnie said, "It's not like we hunt guards during the day."

"Good point." Mike walked closer, so he was only a few inches away from the bunny, "I guess I can let you go out. But just for a little while."

"Thanks." Bonnie hugged him. Mike coughed, and Bonnie pulled away, a little blush could be seen on him. Mike cleared his throat and walked over to the door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly.

"Don't make me regret this." Mike said, turning to face the bunny. Bonnie nodded, and watched the doors being opened. It was raining outside, so Mike began to have second thoughts.

Bonnie took a step outside, only to be pushed back inside by Mike, "Take this." He handed Bonnie an umbrella, "It'll shield you from the rain."

"Thanks..." Bonnie grasped the umbrella and stepped back outside. Mike rested against the door-frame and watched the bunny look around outside in awe.

On the street in front of them, the street lights were all lit, emitting a beautiful yellow glow. Bonnie looked at them in awe, he resisted the temptation to disobey the guard's orders. He really wanted to go further, but he was still happy that he was allowed to even leave the place.

A few minutes had passed and Mike walked into the rain, following Bonnie. Bonnie stopped and raised the umbrella above Mike's head, uncovering his own. Mike quickly put the umbrella back above Bonnie's head, confusing the bunny a little.

"Keep it." Mike said, as he begun to get soaked.

Bonnie stepped closer, so both of them touched, and raised the umbrella over both of their heads, "There." Bonnie said, triumphantly.

Mike nodded and look ahead. Bonnie followed his glance, "Why can't we leave?" He asked, turning to the human.

Mike shook his head, "Well...you entertain children for a job, to start," He responded, "And I don't think society would accept robots into their world, sadly."

Bonnie's ears dropped. Mike pet Bonnie on the shoulder, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Bonnie sighed, "Thanks for letting me...come outside, I guess curiosity got the better of me." He chuckled.

Mike shared a smile with Bonnie, "It's fine." He turned back to the pizzeria, "Let's head back inside, it's cold out here." He shivered.

Bonnie nodded and watched Mike walk back into the establishment. Bonnie looked around one final time, then followed Mike back in. Mike shut the door behind him and locked it.

Bonnie handed the soaked umbrella back to the human. Mike accepted it and threw it on the ground beside the door. "Y'know, I've never asked this before. But did you want to come help me out with my job?" Mike asked.

His job was easy, he didn't really need any help, and Bonnie knew that. Bonnie also knew that this was just an excuse to spend more time with the bunny. But he decided to humor Mike, "Sure."

Mike nodded and walked back to the office. Bonnie glanced at the stage, he saw Freddy and Chica giving him grins, "Go get 'im." Freddy chuckled at him.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie muttered, and followed Mike into the office. He sighed and stood at the entrance of the office, to see Mike looking at the cameras.

"There you are." Mike said. He noticed an odd look on Bonnie's face, "What's the matter?" Mike asked. Bonnie shook his head, then looked down the hallway, he pointed down the hallway. He answered with a low voice;

"I hate them."

 **There you go. I hope this keeps you busy for a little while, while I pull myself back together...**

 **-RSM**


	13. Caught (Bonnie&Freddy)

Caught

 **This is just a short one-shot I thought about when I got bored. Enjoy.**

Freddy was messing around with a few party hats on one of the tables in the main area. Neglecting to notice Chica sneak into Pirate's cove, followed by a few odd sounds.

Freddy sighed, "They could try to be more quiet."

He looked around, then glanced at the stage, noticing that Bonnie wasn't on stage, "Where is that weird bunny?" Freddy asked himself, looking around.

"And where's the guard? He must be late..." Freddy said, "Tardiness heeds no rewards, Mike." He muttered to himself.

He walked away from the table and onto the stage. He noticed Bonnie's classic guitar lying on the couch. He looked around and made sure Bonnie wasn't around and picked up the guitar.

He spent the minutes after that messing around with Bonnie's guitar, ultimately becoming bored with it, he put the guitar down and sighed, "It's better when he's playing it." He jumped down from the stage and walked through the main area.

He saw a pair of eyes looking at him from the office, he raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing the pair of eyes to be Bonnie's, due to the colour.

"Bonnie!" He exclaimed. The pair of eyes moved back into the office. Freddy began walking towards the office, he was walking down the west hall at a cautious speed, "This better not be a joke, Bon."

Freddy walked into the office, he looked around and Bonnie was nowhere to be found, "Goddamn it Bonnie..." He muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Before he knew it, Freddy was pushed up onto the desk and against the wall, "What the-!?" Freddy exclaimed, before his lips were being completely obliterated by the person who'd pushed the bear against the wall.

"Bonnie..." Freddy whispered. Bonnie grinned and pushed against Freddy, spreading the bear's legs a tad.

"What was it you said last time?" Bonnie grinned, "You could get used to this, right?" The grin got wider by the second, while Freddy was completely flustered, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"W-We should really..." Freddy couldn't get a word out after that, due to Bonnie smashing his lips into his a second time, while he felt his legs spreading a little further.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A new voice said. Bonnie and Freddy's heads quickly turned to the right door.

Mike was standing there, with a coffee. He dropped the coffee in shock, "You were fucking...on my DESK!" He shouted. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other.

Freddy jumped down from the desk and walked out of the office casually, while Bonnie followed close behind him, with a more flustered expression.

Mike sighed and walked into the office, he threw himself onto the office chair and rubbed his forehead;

"They don't pay me enough for this..."

 **Before you click away, I've started another story for another site called Only a Shadow. If you want to check it out...I'd be really appreciated...here's the link; view/871283.**

 **Devour my hot bird ass, fanbase. c:**

 **-RSM**


	14. Pizza Sisters (Toy Chica&Chica FS)

Pizza Sisters

 **This one is long overdue, as will be the next couple that I do. But I really liked this idea. This will be a friendship one-shot, not a shipping one-shot. Let's get started.**

Toy Chica sat alone on the stage, while Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking a little further away. Toy Chica glanced at them, witnessing both of the toys share an embrace. Toy Chica shook her head in disgust and walked out of the main area, entering the main hall. She noticed the Parts and Service door was partly open.

Toy Chica approached the door and peeked in. All of the withereds were there, deactivated. Except for Withered Chica. Toy Chica walked away from the Parts and Service door, she heard a noise coming from the recently-built kitchen.

Toy Chica cautiously walked to the kitchen, trying not to get any attention. She peeked in and saw her counterpart standing in front of one of the cooking appliances. Withered Chica was desperately trying to do something, but her lack of hands made it tough to pick anything up.

"Chica, what're you doing?" Toy Chica asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I thought maybe I could make a pizza, like old times." Withered Chica said, without turning her head, "Please don't tell the other toys, I know you hate me, but I would like to be able to re-create some older memories."

Toy Chica frowned, "I won't tell anyone, in fact, why don't I help you out?" She approached Withered Chica. Withered Chica raised both of her eyebrows.

"Help me? You?" Withered Chica scratched her fore-head with one of the loose wires hanging out from her arm.

Toy Chica nodded and picked up a few containers that Withered Chica had carelessly knocked onto the ground, "Now, first things first, we need the dough." She said, opening one of the cabinets under the counter and pulling out a small box of pizza dough.

Withered Chica watched Toy Chica prepare to make the pizza, taking in every second of this, as it probably would never happen again.

Some time later, the pizza was finished, Toy Chica had put a chef hat on and threw her hands up in acomplishment, "It is finished!" She exclaimed, grabbing the pizza.

Withered Chica stared at it in awe, "That looks amazing..." She said, licking her lips. Toy Chica gave Withered Chica a smile.

"I'm sorry for being so mean." Toy Chica's smile faded, "I hope we can get past that and become...friends. I can see we both have a lot in common." She smiled.

"Especially our love for pizza." Withered Chica said. Withered Chica embraced Toy Chica in a hug. A look of disgust appeared on Toy Chica's face, but it quickly faded into a smile.

Toy Chica pulled away, a red blush appearing on her face, "Let's go share this around." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

Withered Chica ran after her, trying her best not to be tempted to eat the pizza, "Can't we just eat it ourselves?"

Toy Chica laughed, "If we did, the others would get jealous."

Withered Chica sighed, "I was hoping we could be pizza sisters."

"Pizza sisters?" Toy Chica gave Withered Chica a confused look.

"Yeah, we share the pizza, and we become pizza sisters, bound forever in the cheesy substance that we worship at the altar of pizza." Withered Chica explained.

Toy Chica was extremely confused by this point, but just shrugged it off, "Seems like a good idea." She smiled. Withered Chica grabbed the pizza out of Toy Chica's hands and ran into one of the party rooms, Toy Chica ran after her. Some time passed, and both of them shared a shout;

"PIZZA!"

 **I hope I did alright FNAF Fan 65749! :DD**

 **-RSM**


	15. Pet (Freddy&Mike FS)

Pet

 **Another odd request, but I thought It'd be interesting to try it out. Let's get on with it!**

Mike hadn't been paying attention to his power usage, he'd used much more than he'd previously thought. Sweat was dripping down his face, this was his fourth night, and hearing the phone call made him extremely nervous. And this was the first time that he'd run out of power.

"What's gonna happen?" He whispered to himself as he put his tablet down.

"Five..." He whispered, "Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..." He looked at both of the doors, as the place suddenly decended into darkness. The fan and every other electrical device turned off suddenly, and silence filled the pizzeria.

The silence was quickly broken when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the left door, Mike hid behind his chair and looked at the left door.

Freddy's head lit up, appearing in the left door, and his tune began to play. Mike stared at Freddy, not sure what to do, "This is gonna be a dumb idea..." He whispered to himself. He quickly stood up from behind the chair and ran over to the left door.

He embraced Freddy in a warm hug. Freddy's song stopped, and Freddy looked down at Mike with a confused look, "Please don't kill me, please..." Mike said.

Freddy could've killed him, but he chose not to. A thought crossed his mind that confused him, but he thought it'd be a hilarious idea. But to do it, he'd have to calm Mike down.

He pressed his finger against his own nose, and it honked. Mike suddenly stopped whimpering and stared at Freddy, "Don't ask." Freddy said.

"Now that you're calm, I've got an idea..." Freddy picked up a collar-like object from under the desk and put it around Mike's neck. Mike raised an eyebrow, still extremely confused.

Freddy attached a loose wire to the collar, as a rope and pushed Mike off of him. Mike landed on the ground, and noticed he'd fallen on all fours. Freddy resisted temptation to laugh at Mike, he could just do that later.

Freddy tied the wire to a railing outside of the door and walked down the hallway, "Wait here."

Mike nodded and watched Freddy fade into the darkness that was the west hall. Freddy came back a short time later with a small bowl, filled with what looked like dog-food. He handed the bowl to Mike.

Mike stared at it, "I have to eat this?"

"Dogs don't talk, eat." Freddy said. Mike had a feeling that if he didn't do it, he'd be killed. He reached into the bowl and began to eat the dog food. Which of course, tasted absolutely disgusting.

Freddy held in a laugh and thought about what else he could do, "Let's go for a little walk." Freddy yanked Mike's rope and detatched him from the railing. Mike followed Freddy down the west hall on all fours.

Freddy noticed that Mike was still holding his tablet, he grabbed it out of Mike's hand, "Let's play a little game." Freddy said, holding the tablet in his paw.

"Go...fetch!" He threw the tablet into the dining area. Mike looked up at Freddy with an 'are you serious' look. Freddy glared at him, scaring Mike a little. Mike quickly ran after the tablet on all fours. Freddy chuckled, "I hope he comes tomorrow, this would be fun to do each night." He said to himself.

Freddy's smile faded when he heard the 6AM bells. Mike walked back over to Freddy, "Can I go?" Mike asked.

Freddy nodded, "Just be sure to come back tomorrow." He said, grabbing the tablet off Mike and taking off Mike's make-shift collar, "Go on." He said.

Mike gave Freddy a hug and ran off. Freddy sighed and walked back into the office, throwing the stuff back on the desk. He walked back down the west hall and took his position back on the stage before the main doors opened and staff began to enter.

 **That was quick, but I hope that it was good enough. :D**

 **-RSM**


	16. After the Shift (Mike&Jeremy Lemon)

After The Shift

 **Okay. First things first. I know ALOT of people have requested lemons...and I dunno. I've sorta...gone off doing them. BUT, I do like the idea of a JereMike one...so we'll see how it goes. But be warned, after this one, I probably won't be doing lemons for a little while. I'm still going through a lot of crap...also, thanks for everyone for the support and for reviewing...it makes my day... :)**

 **Also, this one-shot ties into 'Pet', this is based one night before that one-shot.**

 **Let's get on with it!**

The 6AM bells rang, just before the power was destined to go out. Mike exhaled, "Damn that was close..." He stood up and walked out of the office. He glanced at the show-stage, noticing that all of the animatronics were back on stage. He quickly walked out of the building before that changed.

He got into his car and quickly drove away from the pizzeria, a sigh of relief came out of his mouth shortly after. Eventually, his house came into view. He pulled into the garage and jumped out of the car, his heart still beating extremely fast from the close-call that would've been the power outage.

He locked his car and walked into his house. He yawned and threw his hat onto the couch. He rested against the couch and stretched.

He neglected to notice Jeremy come up from behind him, Jeremy tapped Mike's shoulder and shouted in his face.

Mike fell over in shock, while Jeremy laughed at him, "Fuck you." Mike cursed, standing back up.

Jeremy continued to laugh, "How was your third night?"

"Terrifying, as usual." Mike sighed, "Can't we just call off the bet? I don't want to work there."

"Give it one more night. Then we can call it off." Jeremy replied.

"Fine." Mike sighed again.

"Thanks for being patient." Jeremy shrugged, "It's a dumb bet, but it's still funny to see you come back with that same look on your face." He grinned.

Mike glared at Jeremy, "I could die, at any point while I'm there."

"I doubt it. I could've died when I worked there, but I stayed there for six nights." Jeremy said with acomplishment.

"I hate you." Mike sighed.

"I love you too." Jeremy gave Mike a smile. Mike just rubbed his forehead.

"You're just...so annoying..." Mike shook his head.

"What would you do without me though?" Jeremy asked, resting against the couch.

"I'd be living alone, and not in danger of dying." Mike responded.

"But you'd also be a virgin." Jeremy chuckled.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jeremy pushed away from the couch and stood in front of Mike, "I'm bored. Want to have a little fun while we have the chance?"

"Might as well." Mike shrugged. Jeremy stepped closer and pulled Mike in for a kiss. Mike's attitude slowly faded away, along with his frown, and the two males shared a passionate tongue-battle for dominance.

Jeremy heard a little moan escape from Mike's mouth, causing a grin to appear on Jeremy's face. Jeremy guided his hand down Mike's thigh, eventually reaching the bulge in Mike's pants. Jeremy ran his finger over the tip of the bulge, causing Mike to moan again.

Jeremy moved his hands up higher and pulled down Mike's pants, followed by his under-wear. Jeremy looked at Mike's erect member, he licked his lips and knelt in front of his mate.

Mike looked down as Jeremy licked the tip of Mike's penis, licking up some clear fluid from the top. A few seconds passed, and Jeremy began to take the entire member in his mouth. Mike moaned a rested his hands on the back of Jeremy's head, pushing him back and forth, increasing the speed.

Jeremy got bored of this real quickly and took it out of his mouth, looking at Mike. Jeremy stood back up and took his own clothes off. He pushed against Mike, so they both rested against the couch. They began to passionately kiss again, both of their members rubbing against each other during this.

Mike began to get bored, "Why don't we try something else?" Mike asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh, I had an idea." Jeremy took a step back from Mike and turned Mike around, so that his back was facing Jeremy.

"Ohh...I get you..." Mike said. Jeremy approached Mike, his member resting against the entrance to Jeremy's hole. Jeremy glanced at Mike. Mike nodded at Jeremy, giving him permission without using words.

Jeremy slowly pushed in, both of the males moaned at this. Mike could feel himself being stretched, while Jeremy felt the amazing feeling of Mike's asshole closing in on his member.

Jeremy began moving at a slow pace, so he could prepare Mike for more. Mike panted, "F-Faster..." He said.

Jeremy nodded and began to move faster, his member sliding in and out at a faster pace, both of the males continuing to share moans. Jeremy reached a hand under Mike and began to slowly stroke Mike's member while he pumped into Mike.

Mike could feel his climax approaching fast, while Jeremy was almost finished. Jeremy began to move faster, pumping his hand quicker, and moving faster into Mike's hole. Mike moaned one more time as he climaxed, clear fluid spilling out of Mike's member.

Jeremy moaned and finished into Mike's hole, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in pleasure. Jeremy's juices flowed out of Mike's hole, and onto the ground. Both of the males shared a grin, while Jeremy pulled out of Mike.

Mike turned around and Jeremy kissed him one final time, "We should probably go shower." Jeremy said, still panting a little. Mike nodded and began walking towards the bathroom. Jeremy followed him in, shutting the door and locking it behind him, Jeremy rubbed his hands together and grinned at Mike,

"Ready for round two?"

 **Ugh, I still feel weird writing that...but I hope I did an alright job!**

 **EDIT: As of today, I have written over 300,000 words since April last year! And to celebrate this milestone...I'll do something. But...wow! I never thought I'd make it past 280,000! Thanks everybody!**

 **3**

 **-RSM**


	17. Behind Closed Curtains (Foxy&Freddy)

Behind Closed Curtains

 **-sigh- You guys don't listen do you? I'm not comfortable with doing lemons. I'm only doing this to see if I can actually get it done...please stop asking for lemons for a little while. I'd rather stick with ships and other stuff right now. This will be the FINAL lemon for the time being, so quit askin'...let's get on with it..**

Freddy was suddenly awoken by a shrieking sound, he looked down the hallways and saw Bonnie and Chica dragging out the guard's lifeless body shortly after, "Gah...I could've stopped them..." Freddy sighed.

Freddy knew that the guard was a human, but every time he tried to explain it to his stage-members, they just blew it off, as if it was a lie. On the other hand, Foxy knows it aswell. Freddy and Foxy share the same information that they've learnt about the guard, and have stopped going after him after finding out what the guard truly was.

Bonnie and Chica continue to do it though, and this is what saddened Freddy. The bear watched his friends drag the lifeless body into the backstage, the door slamming behind them.

Freddy sighed and jumped down from the stage. He looked at the backstage door, then over to Pirate's Cove, noticing that the curtains were closed. They were usually left closed, but that was only if he was having a depressing moment, or doing something more private.

Freddy didn't really consider that, but as he slowly - albeit cautiously - approached the closed curtains. He began to hear odd sounds coming from Foxy's cove, Freddy was flustered when he recognised the sounds that he was hearing.

Freddy looked over at the backstage, making sure that Bonnie and Chica were still in there and glanced back over at Pirate's Cove. He approached it and grasped the curtains with his paws, pulling them apart. When he looked inside, he took a step back from the cove, but continued to look inside.

Foxy was sitting in the middle of the dark cove, holding his member with his only hand. Foxy quickly covered himself, while Freddy shut the curtains, trying to hold in his laughter. Foxy and Freddy both were frozen in place. Freddy made the move to open the curtains again. He stared at Foxy with a grin on his face, while Foxy had an embarassed emotion on his face.

Freddy stepped into the cove, while Foxy just sat there. He knelt down, so he was in front of Foxy and both of them continued to stare into each other's eyes, "Did I...interupt you?" Freddy asked.

Foxy nodded, "I 'be sorry Fred." He looked away, his face completely red in colour.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Freddy said, "We all do it." He added. Foxy coughed and pointed to the curtains, Freddy shook his head, "I ain't leaving."

"Well...I'd rather ye weren't here..." Foxy looked back at Freddy.

"Why is that?" Freddy asked, "We've done much worse than this..."

"We may be together Fred, but we still 'ave to 'ave boundaries." Foxy responded.

"There's no need for boundaries, let's just enjoy ourselves while the others are occupied..." Freddy crawled closer, so that Foxy's snout was touching Freddy's nose. A honking sound emitted from the bear's nose when it was gently touched. Freddy sighed.

"You know how to ruin a moment...don't you?" Freddy pushed himself onto Foxy, so that he was lying on top of him.

"Ye sure that the others be occupied?" Foxy whispered, glancing past Freddy. Freddy nodded. Foxy sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Freddy exclaimed, and pushed his mouth into Foxy's, both of their metal tongues beginning to engage in a battle of both passion and dominance. Freddy prevailed pretty quickly, as he heard tiny little moans escape from Foxy's mouth. Freddy could feel Foxy's member pushing against his own, which made his own member grow in size rather rapidly.

Foxy looked down at Freddy's penis. The size of it shocked him a little bit. He'd seen it before - many times none-the-less - but still, it shocked him. It was extremely thick, and was just a little shorter than Foxy's. But the thickness of Freddy's penis made things really interesting during their sexual endeavors.

Freddy reached down to the top of his torso and was about to take his bow-tie off before Foxy's hand touched Freddy's paw. Freddy looked back up at Foxy, who was giving him a look that gave him the impression that Foxy was going to enjoy himself. Foxy grabbed Freddy's paw and pulled it away from the bow-tie.

"Keep it on..." Foxy whispered. Freddy nodded and pushed himself off Foxy, falling down beside him. He and Foxy exchanged looks. Foxy crawled on top of Freddy, so that Freddy's thick penis was resting against Foxy's asshole. Foxy and Freddy shared a look of desire.

Foxy moved his snout closer to Freddy and kissed on the lips. Freddy reached his paws around and rested them on Foxy's rear. He slowly pushed Foxy down onto his thick member. Foxy bit his lip and began to pant while he felt his asshole being penetrated by the bigger bear.

Freddy could feel Foxy being stretched as he pushed all the way in. Even though they'd done this many times, Foxy's asshole still hadn't gotten used to this sort of physical touch, and neither did Foxy.

Foxy could feel Freddy's entire member pushing all the way in to the base. Foxy and Freddy looked at each other. Freddy kissed Foxy on the tip of his snout, Foxy gave him a painful smile, then nodded, "Go 'head Fred..." He said, breathlessly.

Freddy nodded, then began to slowly push in and out, while Foxy helped a little bit. He pushed himself up and down on Freddy member, while Freddy continued to push in and out at the same time. Both of the animatronic's bare fur rubbed against each other while they did this, emitting both a low slapping sound - from Foxy's ass - and an odd sound that resembled sandpaper being scratched.

Though the sounds didn't really matter, as loud moans began to evelope the entirety of Pirate's Cove, easily covering the sound of the fur being rubbed together, and the slapping of their skins.

Freddy began to fasten the pace, causing both of the animatronics to let out a few loud moans. As Freddy pulled out and slammed back in, he eventually hit Foxy's prostate, causing the fox to let out a symphony of loud and sensual moans.

Freddy grinned at this and began to his the same spot with his thick member. Foxy felt like he was melting, the pleasure he was experiencing didn't seem to be real, as it felt so good. Foxy's tongue hang out of his mouth in pleasure, and he was staring up at the ceiling. Freddy slammed himself into Foxy, to capture his attention.

Foxy quickly looked back at Freddy as he felt Freddy hit his prostate. Even though they'd already started, Foxy began to feel himself coming close to climax. His penis twitched and he felt himself losing conciousness, Freddy noticed that this was getting to be too much for him and he was planning on stopping.

But as he felt himself coming closer to climax, he continued anyway. A few moments passed, and Foxy screamed with pleasure. A clear fluid began leaking out the tip of his penis, while only a few seconds later the same fluid began spraying out, all over Freddy's torso.

Freddy felt himself reach his climax, he slammed one final time into Foxy, filling up Foxy's hole with his semen. Foxy and Freddy were panting, they gave each other looks of pleasure.

Freddy wrapped his arms around Foxy's back and pulled him closer, so that Foxy was lying on top of the bear. Freddy kissed Foxy's forehead and pulled him much closer, "I love you..." Freddy whispered.

"Love ye too, Fred..." Foxy whispered back. Bonnie and Chica stood still and stared through a hole in the curtain. They shared looks of shock, and both of them slowly backed away from the door.

"That never happened." Bonnie said, a serious look appearing on his face. Chica nodded,

"Agreed."

 **There you go, there's your Frexy one-shot. Hope that was okay...I guess.**


	18. The Fifty (Freddy&Bonnie, Foxy&Chica)

The Fifty

 **I got bored, and decided to do a little challenge revolving a pairing that can only be described as cute, and full of potential; Fronnie (Freddy x Bonnie). The challenge...isn't really a challenge, it's just 50 different emotions that either Freddy Or Bonnie experience before and after their relationship. It may be terrible, but this is the first time I've done somethin' like this!**

 **Everything after this A/N and before number 1, is the prologue, where Bonnie is first introduced. Also...this isn't in a certain order. Though some one-shots have purposely been put together (Jealousy, Cold and Knife) to give a little short story that you can enjoy along the way.**

 **Feel free to put all of these together to form a story of your own, though this is supposed to follow a certain story, so it might be a little messy that way.**

 **Also, I'm going to be possibly working on a one-shot that the most recent reviewer asked, but it'll take a little while. Fuck-a you writer's block! Let's get on with it!**

Freddy sat alone on his brand new stage. The pizzeria had only been open for a week and it'd become a hit. All he knew, is that there'd be more animatronics being shipped in over the course of four months. A bunny, a fox, a chicken, and one of the original mascots from Fredbear's family diner.

Freddy watched some staff members bring in a giant box. He watched the box escaped his view, and he shut off for the day. He opened his eyes, it was night time. He looked around and stretched.

He suddenly felt a paw on his shoulder. He jumped up suddenly and looked at the owner of the paw. It was a bunny, giving the bear a warm smile, "Bonnie." He said, extending his hand in a polite manner.

"F-Freddy..." Freddy extended his own and shook the bunny's paw. Freddy was taken aback by the bunnie's extremely friendly smile, he could feel himself melt. He stood back into position and shut himself off, while Bonnie just looked at the bear in awe.

 **1 - Enthusiasm**

"You seem awfully enthusiastic for such a menial task..." Freddy scratched his scalp.

Bonnie held the mop and bucket in his paws and beamed at Freddy with one of his signature smiles, "Anything to keep the place up and runnin', sir!"

 **2 - Triumph**

"It can't be that hard Bonnie." Freddy sighed, "Try one more time."

Bonnie slowly pushed the party hat a few inches across the table, alligning it with the rest of the party hats. Bonnie bit his lip, then looked at Freddy, who gave him a thumbs-up. Bonnie hit the table with his paw, knocking all of the party hats over, "I did it! What now?!" He asked eagerly. Freddy sighed and dragged Bonnie away from the tables.

 **3 - Horror**

Bonnie watched through the backstage door as the bear he'd grown to respect shoved the guard into the suit. Blood leaked out of the suit, and onto the ground, as Bonnie watched in horror. Bonnie frowned and walked away from the backstage door, trying to forget what had just occured.

 **4 - Acceptance**

"This is what we are." Freddy stared into Bonnie's eyes, "Just go with it Bonnie, and everything will be fine." Freddy gave Bonnie a smile. Bonnie looked away and sighed,

"Okay Freddy...okay." He frowned. Freddy pet Bonnie on the head and walked away, leaving Bonnie alone in the hallway.

 **5 - Shame**

On the outside, Bonnie was emotionless, but on the inside, he felt the deepest shame as he ripped the guard from his office while he wasn't looking.

 **6 - Proud**

Freddy pet Bonnie on the back and gave him a warm smile, "Well done." Bonnie's emotions were conflicted. Should he feel proud about the act of murdering an innocent man? To Bonnie, it didn't matter now, he had Freddy's trust, and that's all that mattered to him.

 **7 - Excitement**

"I saw them haul her in this morning. I think they mentioned her name being...Chica?" Freddy said, as Bonnie climbed up onto the stage.

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Bonnie asked, excitement flowing through him at a fast pace. Freddy's smile faded and he put his paws on Bonnie's shoulders.

"Calm down, Bonnie. You don't want to scare her."

 **8 - Anticipation**

Bonnie watched as they brought Chica up to the stage and set her up. The staff straightened her up and put her on the left side of Freddy, the opposite side of Bonnie. Bonnie was excited to meet the new animatronic, that he almost moved while the staff were on the stage.

 **9 - Amused**

Chica held in her laughter when Bonnie approached her, he was nervous on the outside, but on the inside, he couldn't help but laugh at the chicken's odd appearance.

 **10 - Jealousy**

Freddy peeked into the kitchen, his eyes wandering around the room. He saw Bonnie and Chica hunched over a kitchen counter. Chica opened the oven and pulled out a finished pizza. Bonnie stared at it in awe, "We made that?" Chica nodded.

Bonnie gave Chica a hug and grabbed the pizza from her, "Care to share?" Chica nodded again. Freddy growled and walked away from the door.

 **11 - Cold**

Freddy stood alone on the stage. Where'd Bonnie been all this time? In the kitchen, for three weeks. For the first time since Bonnie had arrived, he felt alone, abandoned. He felt himself shiver and sighed. He was planning to stay awake, but he knew that there was no point. He reached behind his head and switched himself off for the night.

 **12 - Knife**

As Chica left the kitchen, Bonnie picked up a sharp knife from the counter. It was covered in red ketchup. He looked over at the door. Something about this knife seemed awfully familiar, but he put those thoughts to rest. He rested the knife down and walked out of the kitchen, unaware that that knife foreshadowed the downfall of the final Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **13 - Embarassment**

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, having heard pots and pans being thrown around, to see Freddy hunched over the kitchen counter. He was wearing a chef's hat, instead of his signature top-hat and was making something, though Bonnie was unsure of what it was due to it being a mix-up of dough, flour and sugar.

Freddy heard Bonnie come in and turned around, facing him. Bonnie laughed when he saw that Freddy's face was covered in many types of flour. Freddy blushed and ripped off the chef's hat.

 **14 - Respect**

Freddy sat alone in the dining area. But not for long, as Bonnie walked into the dining area, Freddy perked up and watched him walk over. Bonnie gave Freddy a smile and he sat opposite the bear. Freddy avoided eye-contact with Bonnie, which seemed a little odd, but Bonnie decided to ignore it. Bonnie noticed that Freddy wasn't wearing his hat, which reminded him of what he'd come to do in the first place.

"You left this in the office." Bonnie handed over Freddy's bloodstained top-hat. Freddy put the hat on his head and gave a nod of respect to Bonnie, aswell as a warm smile.

 **15 - Confused**

Bonnie heard some voices coming in from Pirate's Cove and peeked in. He saw Foxy speaking with Chica, who seemed to be blushing. They both hugged, while Bonnie watched them through the curtain. Bonnie pulled away from the curtain and looked around. He saw Freddy sitting on the edge of the stage. Bonnie was confused, he'd never felt love before, and is this what it felt like?

Freddy noticed Bonnie staring at him and clicked his fingers, "Bon, quit staring, it's creepy." Freddy said, loud enough for Bonnie to hear. Bonnie quickly snapped out of his trance and walked off, leaving behind a pretty confused bear.

 **16 - Feelings**

As Freddy started seeing more and more romantic gestures being shared between Chica and Foxy, he decided to address the feelings that he'd been experiencing for Bonnie. He took off his top-hat and rubbed his scalp. Needless to say, he had no idea where his thoughts were going.

 **17 - Neglect**

Foxy'd only been in for a week, and he had been shut down, as his attraction was deemed unsafe after an almost-incident. Bonnie and Freddy were standing outside of the cove, both of them peering into the cove. Chica was consoling Foxy and giving him some hugs. In all of their minds, nobody deserved to be neglected. Bonnie took a step back from the cove and looked at Freddy.

"You think that'll happen to us too, Fred?" Bonnie asked, straightening up a little, so to Freddy he looked more formal than he actually came across as.

"No Bonnie, it shouldn't have happened to Foxy, but I can assure you, it won't happen to us too," Freddy sighed, "Nobody here deserves to be neglected."

 **18 - Happiness**

Freddy felt his spirits being raised higher every day as Bonnie began to spend more time with him more often than usual, while Chica spent much more time with Foxy. And this was beneficial to both Freddy _and_ Bonnie, as it gave both of them more time to develop their relationship into a one that involved not only respect for one another, but compassion and passionate friendship, that only the bestest of friends could share.

 **19 - Question**

Bonnie felt himself question his relationship with Freddy as he spent more time with him, soon enough, he came to the conclusion that both he and Freddy were a relationship in the making.

 **20 - Soft**

Bonnie took as many opportunities to get close to Freddy as possible. Freddy's fur - to Bonnie - was one of the most comfortable things in the entire world. Freddy didn't mind at all, frankly, he enjoyed being that close to him, even if it meant that things would get a little awkward from time to time.

 **21 - Humiliation**

Bonnie stood in the Supply Closet, just staring at the door. Freddy had told Bonnie that he'd 'come out of the closet'. Bonnie had no idea what that meant, but he knew it was a good thing. He obviously took it literally and opened the door to the closet. He came out of the closet, and saw Foxy and Chica standing in the hallway.

"What were ye doin' in the closet?" Foxy asked.

"Freddy said that he came out of the closet, so I did too." Bonnie said, with a happy grin. Foxy and Chica shared a confused look, but after a few seconds, that was quickly replaced with smiles and the hallway was filled with laughter. Bonnie then gave it some thought, and realised what they were laughing at. He pushed past Foxy and Chica and down the hallway, avoiding any further humiliation.

 **22 - Sympathy**

Bonnie eventually found out what 'coming out of the closet' meant and sat alone in the backstage. He knew what it meant now, and he knew that he still did it. He came out of the closet, both literally, and psychologically. He wasn't quite sure what it meant yet, but he knew that being the way he is, he would be coming one step closer to his potential relationship with Freddy.

 **23 - Calm**

Freddy noticed that Bonnie wasn't acting like his normal self. He'd smashed his guitar earlier, and seemed to be in the midst of really important thoughts. The bear jumped down from the stage and approached Bonnie. Freddy pulled Bonnie in for a hug and pet him on the back, "Calm down Bonnie...it's gonna be okay..."

Bonnie immediately felt much better once he had once again touched Freddy's soft, warm, welcoming fur.

 **24 - Nervous**

Bonnie adjusted his bow-tie and rubbed his hands together. He saw Freddy sitting on the edge of the stage. He felt his hands shake, nervousness was flowing through his body at the pace of a steam engine. He closed his eyes and fantasized about touching and feeling the bear's welcoming fur calmed him down right quick.

 **25 - Love**

As soon as Bonnie's and Freddy's lips meant, they knew that this was right. Freddy pulled Bonnie closer as they kissed, putting smiles on both of their faces, as Bonnie felt Freddy's warm fur against his own, he knew that he was safe, with his new love.

 **26 - Bliss**

The entire night following the kiss was completely filled with continued happiness and bliss. Freddy and Bonnie kept each other happy, both mentally, and literally.

 **27 - Goosebumps**

As Freddy pulled away from the bunny, both of their faces completely red from what they had just done. Bonnie felt himself getting goosebumps. Freddy pulled Bonnie close and nestled him in his fur. Bonnie quickly warmed up, and felt right at him in the deep bush that was Freddy's chest.

 **28 - Stress**

"They're gonna shut us down, I swear it..." Bonnie said to Freddy. Freddy rubbed his forehead.

"Bonnie, calm down. They're not shutting us down. You need to stop stressing. If they were shutting us down, I would know." He pulled Bonnie in for a hug.

"I-I know..." Bonnie frowned and wrapped his arms around Freddy's warm shoulders.

 **29 - Pleasure**

As Bonnie wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck, he could feel himself being slammed against the wall. He moaned a mixture of painful and pleasurable moans as the two animatronics embraced each other in both a physical and pleasurable way.

 **30 - Rage**

Freddy had literally pinned Foxy against the wall after Foxy had purposely destroyed Bonnie's signature guitar over a petty fight, "I-I be sorry Fred!" Foxy shouted, as he was being slammed against the wall. But Freddy was having none of it. He slammed Foxy against the wall.

Foxy saw the rage building in Freddy and quickly ran off. Freddy decided not to run after him and turned to Bonnie, who had left the room.

 **31 - Obsession**

Freddy had been spending a lot of time with Bonnie, which concerned Foxy and Chica a lot. If Freddy were to lose Bonnie, they would've guessed that it'd feel like he was being struck deep in the heart with a sharp object. And the way that Freddy would never let go of Bonnie also concerned them, as it made Bonnie feel like an object, rather than a person.

 **32 - Scared**

Bonnie hid under a table when he'd seen Freddy beat up Foxy. He'd never seen him like this before, and he wished he didn't. He had stayed under that table the entire night, while Freddy had continued to search for him.

 **33 - Warmth**

Once Freddy explained why he had did what he did and apologized, he and Bonnie embraced in another warm hug. After they embraced, they didn't let go of each other the entire night.

 **34 - Delight**

Freddy gave Bonnie a smile as he handed Bonnie's brand new guitar, "After a year here...I think you deserve a reward for sticking with me for this long..." Bonnie embraced Freddy in a long hug and kissed his cheek.

He pulled away from the bear and jumped up and down with excitement. He threw the ribbon off the guitar and strummed it. He grinned with delight and gave Freddy another quick kiss on the cheek, before he continued to strum his brand new guitar.

 **35 - Hate**

Bonnie had grown familiar to Freddy and Foxy's rivalry, but had no idea that Foxy and Freddy had actually hated each other SO much, to go to extreme measures to keep each other away from the other's signifigant other.

 **36 - Infatuation**

Bonnie had become rather fond of making pizzas with Chica in the kitchen. But that hobby passed as fast as Freddy and Bonnie got down to physical pleasures.

 **37 - Thankful**

Freddy gave Bonnie a hug and both of them shared a smile, "I'm really happy that I didn't completely...ignore you, Bonnie." Freddy said.

Bonnie would've raised an eyebrow, if he had any; "You were going to ignore me?"

"That was the plan...I wasn't too keen on having to share the glory, but thankfully I didn't..." He kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Bonnie gave him and smile and the two males climbed up onto the stage, with Chica climbing up shortly after.

 **38 - Placid**

Before Bonnie met Freddy, the bear had always been the placid-type of character, who wasn't easily impressed or excited. But now, you couldn't stop him from being either one of those things, as long as he bunny was around to keep him happy, he was always excited to see Bonnie.

 **39 - Optimistic**

Bonnie walked into the cove, seeing Foxy all alone. Freddy and Chica watched them from the outside. Bonnie and Foxy gave each other a hug, "Don't worry Foxy...we'll get you back up and running again..." Bonnie smiled at the fox.

Freddy sighed, "Oh Bonnie...always trying to keep things light and positive..." Foxy smiled back at Bonnie and they hugged for a second time.

 **40 - Sadness**

Chica, Bonnie and Freddy shared at hug. The staff members from the company had demolished Foxy and used his spare-parts to fix some broken light fixtures around the facility. Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage and sighed, he knew that this was going to happen.

 **41 - Anger**

Bonnie was angry at himself for not being there to stop them from hurting his friend. He was even more angry when he saw that Freddy had fallen into a state of despair, he never apologised to Foxy for the way he treated him.

 **42 - Depression/Regret**

Freddy hated himself, he had never got to apologise for the awful way he treated Foxy, and now that he was gone. He was sure that he and the others would either get destroyed of replaced soon, the place would be closing down at the end of the year anyway...

 **43 - Revenge**

Bonnie felt himself gain a new era of confidence when he heard the bones crush of the night guard. He - with the help of the others - had stuffed four humans that night. They got their revenge, but it wouldn't end there.

 **44 - Confidence**

There was no turning back now. Bonnie knew that they'd murdered enough people to put Freddy Fazbear's pizza back under the spotlight after seven years of being hidden away in the dark. All of their confidence was boosted, as they got a brand new guard every week. Another victim for them to take advantage off.

 **45 - Tears**

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica sat together on the edge of the stage, their tears mixed together as they fell to the ground. It had been a month, and still they hadn't gotten over the death of Foxy.

 **46 - Remorse**

In the fit of rage that Bonnie had earned during the many murders during the previous month, never had he stopped to think how many lives he may have ruined in the process. But even as he thought about it now...he had no remorse. As Freddy had said right at the beginning.

"This is what we are...just go with it Bonnie, and everything will be fine.."

 **47 - Tranquil**

There was one full week that Freddy Fazbear's couldn't hire a guard. This gave Freddy, Bonnie and Chica time to calm themselves down, and have a tranquil week, filled with peace and quiet. They needed it. There was only one month left before they were due to be destroyed and/or scrapped.

 **48 - Reflect**

Only two days to go. Chica had already been packed away, but Freddy and Bonnie remained on the stage to entertain the children for the final days. During the day, they entertained all of the kids, but during the night, the two lovers spent all six hours that they were activated for, reflecting on the events that led up to that day.

 **49 - Bond**

Freddy and Bonnie were packed into the same box. They could feel themselves being transported somewhere. But both of them gathered information from the people who were bringing them to their dooms. They were being taken to the dump, to be incinerated. Bonnie and Freddy hugged each other, both of them completely soaked with tears.

Freddy pulled Bonnie closer, so that they were lying on top of each other. Bonnie and Freddy kissed once more, before they suddenly came to a stop.

 **50 - Death**

Freddy and Bonnie looked deactivated on the outside, but still could hear and look around. They looked around at where they were. They were at the dump. They were thrown onto a conveyer belt, where items were slowly but surely brought to their doom.

They watched as the beloved chicken fell into the incinerator at the end of the conveyer belt. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other and held each other as they slowly got closer to the incinerator.

Neither of them shared any words, they remained silent as they got closer and closer. Bonnie could feel the heat coming from it. He rathered Freddy's heat. Bonnie and Freddy kissed one final time before both of them were slowly pushed into the incinerator.

 **THE FIFTY**

 **Well...that took forever...! I hope I did okay...I'm gonna take a break...XD**

 **-RSM**


	19. Protect Me (No Pairings)

Protect Me

 **I know it's been a while, shit's been going down...other stuff has been going on. I'll just make it short and sweet. School term ended, lost multiple friends, got diagnosed with schizophrenia. Yeah, fuck my life. I saw the newest Scott image and decided to write a tiny little One-shot to get you guys ready for (hopefully) more updates during the two week holidays I've got.**

 **I also apologize to the person who'd asked for Puppet x Freddy and Mangle x Foxy, I've hit a brick wall with it, I'd begun writing it and I just smashed directly into a writer's brick wall. It sucks...hopefully I can get it done, I'm sorry.**

Even after forty years I still see him in my head.

The child.

I see him in my nightmares every night.

I was supposed to save all of the children.

I gave cake to the children.

I made children and adults alike happy when they came to the diner.

One child was missing.

His parents were fighting and he'd gone outside, crying.

I tried to fight my programming to get to the child, but I couldn't halt or change any of it.

As I continued to feed the children with cake, a purple car drove past the window.

I slowed down, fighting my programming till the very last second.

I had one job, one job.

To protect all of the children.

I had promised to protect them.

I knew that I couldn't.

He said I couldn't.

I saw the child's eyes soaked with tears.

I saw him collapse onto the ground.

I saw the car drive off.

I ignored the screams.

I just stared.

Forty years passed and I still haven't forgiven myself.

And neither has he.

He knows I could've saved him.

But I couldn't.

I COULDN'T.

 **Thanks for reading this extremely short...I guess you can't call this a one-shot. But I hope this is alright. Thanks for reading.**


	20. The Drawings (No Pairings)

The Drawings

A man dressed in a blue uniform entered Fazbear's Fright. He had planned to come in with a team, but they hadn't shown up. The male's name was Clark, though most people called him Phone Dude, due to his laid-back attitude when he'd ever call one of his friends.

He had recently broken into the back room of the old Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he'd found one animatronic in there; Springtrap. He felt that there was a second one in there, but he wasn't sure. Ever since they'd removed Springtrap from that room, Springtrap had been rather aggressive towards him and the staff of Fazbear's Fright.

Clark bit his lip when he closed the exit door. He always told his friends how Fazbear's Fright wasn't so creepy, but to him, it was terrifying. He knew the pizzeria's awful history, of all the children being murdered in and around Freddy Fazbear's.

But what creeped Clark out the most, is the drawings that littered the walls of Fazbear's fright. They'd found hundreds of drawings in the wreckage of the original diner, and the pizzerias that followed after that.

He found this one drawing, that wasn't from a child, but a male in his twenties. It was a drawing of himself, and thhe four animatronics, dancing in what seemed to be like blood and intestines. Clark felt like he was going to puke just thinking about it.

As he walked through the halls of Fazbear's Fright, he looked at all the original animatronic's parts littering the walls and floor. He'd wondered what it was like at the pizzeria. His paren'ts had told him that it was a great place, for fun. But that their own parents stopped going due to the awful occurances there.

Clark eventually made it to the office. He sat down in the office chair and looked over at the desk. He saw a pile of papers. Clark rolled over to the desk and picked up the pile of papers. He read a note on top of the pile.

' _Found these drawings and a newspaper under the desk from that place in 87.' - PG_ __Clark took off the note and began looking through the drawings. The first drawing was a picture of the original diner.

The second drawing showed a crudely drawn picture of Fredbear and Fredbunny. Clark raised an eyebrow at the third drawing, which simply just showed a picture of a knife. Clark was kinda hesitant to look at third drawing, but he did anyway.

And he quickly regretted it. "How could a kid draw this...?" Clark asked, holding up the fourth drawing. The fourth drawing was a picture of the front of the diner, with a purple car, and a male standing over a child, who was face down in a pool of blood.

Clark bit his lip, "A kid couldn't have drawn this..."

He stared at the fourth drawing, at the dead kid. He heard a child screaming and his eyes widened. He stood up, still holding the drawing in his hands. The screaming got louder and louder, until it rendered Clark almost deaf.

Unfortunately, this was the worst time to be almost deaf. As Springtrap had been watching him since he entered. Springtrap had entered the office and was slowly approaching Clark from behind.

Clark didn't have any time to react before he was grabbed by the shoulder and torn in half by Springtrap's super-human-like strength. Springtrap dropped Clark onto the ground and took a step back, as blood poured out of his victim. He heard the exit door open and walked away from the office.

The guard had entered through the exit door, he shut the door and walked into the office. He gasped as he saw Clark torn in half, with a blood pool surrounding him and the stack of drawings. He stepped away from the office.

"Holy crap.."

 **I'm back. Yay. This is sort of a part 2 of that Fredbear and Fredbunny one-shot I did. Thanks for reading.**

 **-RSM**


	21. Dark Times (Mangle&Foxy)

Dark Times

Foxy laid on the floor of pirate cove. He had tried for hours to get some sleep, but to no avail. He sat up and stretched, "Mangle?" He called out.

Mangle crawled across the roof and dropped down beside Foxy, hugging him, "Hey Foxy! Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." He responded, "It's awful, I haven't rested in weeks."

"Why is that?" Mangle asked.

"I've been having...nightmares." Foxy replied, "They're awful..."

Mangle kissed Foxy on the cheek and flashed him a smile, "It'll be fine Foxy."

"I hope so. They're tearing me apart." Foxy replied, a frown re-appearing on his face.

"What were the nightmares about?" Mangle sat beside Foxy.

"It's the same thing every night...knives, blood...the children," Foxy bit his lip, "It's an awful sort of business, and I can't get it out of my head..."

Mangle sighed, "We've both got different types of nightmares, it seems."

"About the bite?" Foxy asked.

Mangle nodded, frowning, "I didn't for it to happen, Foxy!"

"I know you didn't, don't worry." Foxy smiled at Mangle and hugged her, "I'm so glad that you're here...I can relate to you, and I can talk with you like nobody else...!"

Mangle gave him another smile, "We're both as mangled as each other Foxy, us wrecks need to stick together."

Foxy nodded, "Yeah we do Mangle..." He pulled Mangle close and kissed her on the muzzle, "Nobody can tear us apart anymore..."

"Aye, captain." Mangle grinned. Foxy shook his head.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Foxy grinned.

"I sure do, cap'in!" Mangle exclaimed.

Foxy awoke suddenly, he looked around, panting. He was clenching a crate tightly against his chest. He threw the crate away and pushed himself backwards, resting against a wall behind him, "It was supposed to be forever..." Foxy sobbed, resting his head in his paws.

Freddy peered into Pirate's cove and frowned. He stepped back from the cove and walked over to Bonnie and Chica, "He's still not sleeping well.."

"Figures, if that'd happen to me, I wouldn't still be livin'." Bonnie sighed.

"Don't say crud like that Bon." Freddy shook his head, "You...You wouldn't do that to us."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't keep an eye on him. I feel like there's a good chance he'll...off himself." Chica covered her face with her wings, "It's an awful thing, ya'll. Losing your second half like that..."

Freddy crossed his arms, "We'll keep an eye on him and see if anything changes." Chica and Bonnie nodded. Chica walked into the kitchen, leaving Bonnie and Freddy alone.

"Couldn't we have stopped them from taking the toys away...?" Bonnie asked, stepping closer to Freddy. Freddy shook his head.

"As much as I liked my counterpart...I wasn't able to do anything to stop them." He responded.

Bonnie pet the bear on the shoulder and walked down, his ears dropping down past his eyes. He walked into the backstage and slammed the door shut. Freddy looked over at the cove and bit his lip,

"There are dark times for Freddy Fazbear's.."

 **More depressing stuff, I'm sure you loooove that. I apologize for taking so long Alexis, I'm really sorry. I hope this was okay...**

 **I'm not doing Mari X Freddy, as I tried so many times to get it to work and I just...couldn't.**

 **I'm accepting lemons...for now.**

 **I will NEVER do a lemon for purple guy, you sick bastards. He's a child killer. Disgusting.**

 **Hopefully I'll be updating soon, love you guys, thanks for the support.**

 **-RSM**


	22. Fight (Bon&GF, Mangle&Foxy, Chica&Fred)

Fight

Foxy screamed and pointed a Freddy, in a dramatic way, "Ye be stealin' me woman!"

Freddy laughed an evil laugh, holding Mangle close to his chest, "You old pirate, she's mine now~.."

"I don't belong to either of you!" Mangle shouted, pushing away from Freddy. Freddy slapped her on the shoulder, causing her to wince, "What the fuck, Freddy!?"

Foxy gasped a deep gasp and clenched his eyes shut, "YE HURT ME FUTURE BRIDE!"

"Future...what!?" Mangle shouted, "The hell are you talking about!?"

Foxy suddenly tackled Freddy. They landed on the ground with a thump and began to have an epic battle, each of their fists colliding with their opponents metal, causing them to wince each time they were struck.

Freddy threw Foxy off of him and stood in a fighting stance, "Fight me YiffPirate!"

"That be my woman, Fuckboy!" Foxy growled and tackled him again. Mangle stepped back from them and stood beside Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy.

Mangle facepalmed, "These guys are idiots..."

"That's an understatement.." Chica said, in a bored tone, "They do this every week."

"Foxy wants to marry me, and Freddy...I don't know, but...ugh..." Mangle rubbed her forehead.

"Those two just never know when to stop." Bonnie shrugged. Foxy grabbed Freddy and threw him against the wall.

"Take that, Fredbitch!" Foxy shouted in triumph. Freddy growled at Foxy and stood back onto his two feet. Freddy growled a louder grown and dived towards Foxy, slamming both of them against the wall.

"This is either a boring roleplay, or an awfully directed porno." Golden Freddy commented, chewing on some popcorn.

"It could be either one of those, really." Bonnie agreed.

"You guys are disgusting." Chica coughed, "All you can think about is sexual stuff, you two need to just kiss or something."

"Oh we did." Bonnie responded.

"What?" Chica looked at Bonnie in disbelief.

"You guys have fun with Fuckboy and YiffPirate, we've got other things to attend to." Golden Freddy pulled Bonnie close and slammed their lips together, than vanished.

"W-What!? B-But that...what!?" Chica shouted.

"Damn.." Mangle rubbed her shoulder.

Foxy and Freddy were lying on the ground, panting after the long fight they'd endured. Chica and Mangle looked at them, then at each other and sighed, "If we want to have a partner by the end of the week, I guess we gotta play along." Mangle frowned.

"Do we have to?" Chica asked. Mangle put a pirate hat on herself and handed Chica a guitar.

"Let's just get this over with..." The two women shared a frustrated sigh and walked towards the fighting bear and fox. Chica extended a hand and helped Freddy up, while Mangle helped Foxy up. Chica and Mangle looked at their other halves and sighed,

"You guys are fucking idiots."

 **Yes. This just happened. Right here. Right now. At this point in time. Or in 1992 or in 1932. Who fucking knows. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-RSM**


	23. Fear of Thunder (No Pairings)

Fear of Thunder

 **Well, this one struck me by surprise. I wasn't expecting THE KudleyFan93 (author of Baby Boom and many other popular stories) to ask ME for a little one-shot! I'm honoured to do this for her! Let's get this started, shall we?**

 **In this story, Mike is a cute baby puppy ^w^**

Foxy held Mike in his arms as they came out of the kitchen. Mike was holding a box of pizza and chewing on the pizza box. Foxy smiled at Mike and pet him on the head.

"We didn't get the pizza just for the box, Mike." Foxy said, trying to take the pizza box off of the puppy. Mike dug his teeth into the box and held it close, preventing Foxy from getting it off him.

A sudden crack of thunder caused Mike to jump up in the air. Foxy caught him, making sure that the puppy didn't fall onto the ground. Mike was clutching the pizza box and holding it extremely close.

"You're scared of thunder?" Foxy asked, looking down at the shaking puppy. Mike nodded.

Foxy began walking back towards Pirate Cove, as another crack of thunder interrupted them. Mike dug his claws into the pizza box, nearly tearing the box to shreds. Foxy eventually made it to Pirate Cove, he walked inside and shut the curtains behind him and sat on the ground.

Mike jumped off of Foxy and landed on the ground beside him. Foxy opened the pizza box and took out the pizza, "There we go...dig in.." Foxy put the pizza on top of the box

Mike ran over and began chewing on the pizza, tearing it to shreds. Foxy grabbed a few slices before the pizza was all gone. Mike jumped onto Foxy's lap and laid against Foxy's chest.

Another crack of thunder came and went, Foxy held Mike close and comforted the puppy. Mike smiled at Foxy and closed his eyes, eventually letting the darkness take over. Foxy watched the puppy fall asleep and smiled.

After a few seconds, he himself fell asleep. The thunder wasn't so scary anyway.

 **Welp, that was small, just less than 400 words, I hope it was satisfactory though! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Mine (Freddy&Male Reader)

Mine

 **Alright...I thought I would try a FNAF character x Male!Reader story, and here it is. This is my first try at this...so it might be pretty bad. Let's see how it goes..**

 **(Y/N = Your name)**

It was the first night at your new job. You had your worries before going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after hearing all the stories surrounding the entertainment company. Your sister wasn't too excited about the idea of you working there at night either, she had known the person working there before you and that he didn't come back.

But this didn't scare you off. You went to Freddy Fazbear's as a kid, and you fell in love with the animatronic characters. What really brought you back? Nostalgia? You didn't really know, but you didn't really think that it mattered.

As you sat on the office chair, you let out a sigh of relief. The clock struck twelve and bells echoed through the pizzeria, beginning your shift. You heard the phone ring. After a few rings, somebody's voice came through.

You let the message play, taking all of what the person on the phone was saying into consideration. You were creeped out by what he said about the animatronics, that they could move around, but you didn't believe it for a second.

The message ended and you picked up the tablet. You stared at the animatronics through the show-stage camera for a good half-hour, wondering if they could really move. You eventually got bored and switched cameras to the backstage. You bit your lip and stared at the extra heads.

"Damn those things are creepy..." You muttered, switching cameras back to the show-stage again. You quickly noticed that Bonnie had left the show-stage, you spent a few minutes looking for him through the cameras, eventually finding him in the backstage.

"Go back to the stage, please." You spoke into the tablet. The camera suddenly cut to static, you switched through the cameras rapidly, as you began to panic.

Eventually, the cameras came back on. Your panic as boosted ten-fold when you looked back at the stage, Bonnie and Chica were there, but Freddy was absent.

From what you'd learned as a child, Freddy was the leader. Could this mean he was the leader of the killings that occurred during the night? You didn't have time to think. Freddy was standing in the dining area, laughing.

You were sweating a storm, as the camera suddenly cut back to static. The deep laughter continued to echo throughout the pizzeria. You had lost Freddy on the cameras, as the laughter continued for another two minutes, your panic only worsened.

You hadn't checked either of the doors for the entire night, so you neglected to notice an animatronic creep through the right door. You felt a paw on your shoulder and put the tablet down, you looked over your shoulder to see the Freddy giving you a creepy look.

Before you could scream, Freddy covered your mouth with his paw, "Calm down." He whispered.

You'd never pictured his voice sounding so calm like it did now, you'd always imagined a demonic, robotic-like voice, like they talked like during the day. Your fear seemed to diminish rather quickly when he took his paw off your shoulder.

You turned around and looked up at him, he was staring at you, "So...you aren't gonna kill me?"

Freddy shook his head and folded his arms. He took off his hat and put it on the desk, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Um...I'm (Y/N)..." You replied, a little hesitant.

"(Y/N)...that's a nice name..." Freddy smiled at you. You blushed a little, but gave him a smile.

"What do you want…?" You asked, trying to get him to leave.

"I saw you come in and I wanted to meet you personally." The bear replied, kneeling down, so his head was on level with yours.

"Any reason for that?" You asked. Freddy ruffled your hair with his paw and gave you a grin.

"Because you look cute." He answered.

You bit your lip, "Uh...thanks?" Freddy nodded, his grin not vanishing. You paused, blushing a little, "You're not so bad yourself..."

"Of course I'm cute, I'm a big fuzzy bear." He shrugged, "I'm supposed to be cute."

"Are you guys…?" You pointed at Freddy, "Sentient?"

"Of course we are, otherwise we wouldn't be moving around." Freddy responded.

"How is that possible…?" You asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "But I've got no problem with it. Let's be determine whether the guard is really a murderer, or just a cutie like yourself."

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving." You responded.

"That works pretty well in my case." Freddy came a little closer. He put his paw on your shoulder and led it down to your knee.

"W-Where is this going…?" You asked, your blush growing as he led his paw lower.

"Wherever you want it go go..." Freddy came closer and kissed your cheek. You grabbed his head and pulled him close, you kissed him on the lips and flashed him a grin.

He grinned back at you and reached over to one of the door buttons, he pressed the door button, then pressed the button on the opposite side. As the second door shut, the lights went out, his eyes and grin glowed in the darkness.

You blushed as you were picked up with his strong paws. Freddy sat on the office chair and placed you on his lap. He pulled you close and pet your head.

"Your mine..."

 **Yeah, that just happened. IndagoBlu...thanks for requesting this. He also requested a threesome between Mike/Golden Freddy/Springtrap...we'll see how that works. If you guys liked this reader/Freddy one-shot, I MIGHT work on some future ones, like Springtrap/Reader or Bonnie/Reader or somethin'. Thanks for readin'!**

 **-RSM**


	25. Old Regrets (BB&Foxy&Mangle FS)

Old Regrets

Balloon Boy glanced into kid's cove, looking for the source of the static. He quickly found it. It was Mangle, the torn-apart animatronic that resided in the depths of kid's cove. Balloon Boy felt sympathy for Mangle, ever since she'd committed the infamous bite, she'd secluded herself in there, not speaking to anybody, not even Foxy.

Foxy and Mangle were extremely close friends, with Balloon Boy being the little boy that they both adored. Freddy called them the 'disfunctional trio' of the Fazbear family.

Balloon Boy sighed, and walked past kid's cove. He walked through the main area, eventually reaching the entrance to the main hall. He looked at the Parts and Service door and thought for a second, eventually getting an idea.

As the Parts and Service door was slowly opened, Foxy's eyes opened. He looked over at the door and saw Balloon Boy looking in. Foxy got up and quickly ran to the door, knocking him and Balloon Boy over.

They landed in the main hall, the Parts and Service door shut behind them. Foxy helped Balloon Boy up and pet him on the shoulder, "Ye know that the other's don't like ye..." Foxy said. Balloon Boy nodded and looked down at the floor.

Foxy knelt to the kid's level and gave him a smile, "What did ye need, Billy?"

" _Hi..."_ Balloon Boy said. He rubbed his forehead and coughed, "I mean...Mangle. She's been real...distant, since the bite. I thought maybe we could rebuild her…!" He announced.

Foxy thought for a second, rubbing his chin, "That be soundin' like a great idea, Billy!" Foxy exclaimed, "Good thinkin', kid."

Balloon Boy grabbed Foxy's paw and dragged him through the pizzeria, eventually reaching kid's cove. Foxy walked in, with Balloon Boy eagerly following him.

Mangle was lying on the floor, she watched them enter. She couldn't help but smile at Balloon Boy's constant smile. She looked over at Foxy, who had knelt beside her.

"Billy came to me with a proposition, matey..." Foxy said, giving her a smile. Mangle was sceptical, but didn't interrupt the fox.

"We...we all know that you're still, feeling guilty about the whole...bite thing." Foxy explained. Mangle's ear's dropped, she frowned and looked away from Foxy and Balloon Boy.

Foxy grabbed Mangle and forced her to face his direction, Mangle looked up at the fox, as if she was about to cry. Foxy pet Mangle on her head and stood up. Mangle watched the fox stand up and looked over at Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy grabbed something off one of the tables and was holding it in his hand, "I got some glue! We can use it to put you back together!" He exclaimed. Foxy nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, matey!" Foxy smiled at Balloon Boy. Mangle couldn't help but smile at the two, she nodded and crawled onto one of the tables.

"We need some spare parts, I'll be back." Foxy left and walked back towards Parts and Service.

Balloon Boy grabbed Mangle's head and hugged her, "You're gonna be all better!" He exclaimed.

Foxy came back with a few boxes of parts, he put them on the ground beside the table that Mangle was lying on and opened one of the boxes.

"I'm sure glue will work..." Foxy said, "let's get started."

Some time passed, the 12AM bells rang and one of the doors was opened. The night guard had entered the building, "Time for my new job..." The male said, walking through the main area.

At the same time, in kid's cove, Mangle was not back to her normal self. Not even close. Her parts were stuck to her with glue, half of them had fallen off, while the others had dried onto her, along with the glue.

"Did we do a good job, matey?" Foxy asked, smiling at Mangle. Mangle sighed, but gave them both a smile back.

"Thanks for trying...I know I can't be fixed." She finally spoke, "But it's nice to know that I have some people who care about me enough to waste time trying to repair me."

"It isn't a waste of time helping you, Mangle!" Balloon Boy shouted. Mangle smiled at Balloon Boy.

"Once again...thanks, for trying." Mangle said, crawling up one of the walls, "Now...I think we have a new guard to head after, care to join me?" She asked, her eyes turning to a dark shade of black. Foxy and Balloon Boy nodded.

"Then let's go..."

 **I hope this was good enough! This was yet ANOTHER one-shot idea from FNAF FAN 65749. Thanks for the awesome ideas! Oh, and by the way, that one-shot I did, wasn't related to chapter 3, it was related to the one where they were in the safe room, then taken away.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Two one-shots in one day! That's a good thing for meh! ^w^ And thanks for the support...I** **love** **all of you awesome people!**

 **-RSM**


	26. Special Night (ST&FB&OC)

Special Night

 **-Sigh- You guys just can't stop asking for lemons, can you? Thanks IndagoBlu…**

 **This is a one-shot based in 1973...otherwise known as the Fredbear's Family Diner era...yep. Welp, this is my first attempt at erm...a threesome. But it seemed like a good idea. Welcome to my mind, can I offer you some cookies? While you're chowing down on cookies of death, let's get on with this...we all know people only read this for one reason. Let's just do it.**

Scott opened the front doors and walked inside the diner, "I still don't understand why this place needs a guard..." He said to himself. He reached over to a nearby switch and flicked it. The lights came on one by one, lighting up the diner. Scott looked around, the stage immediately catching his interest. He saw the two golden animatronics that he was supposed to be guarding.

"Hm...they aren't too creepy..." He whispered to himself. Scott walked towards the stage, and grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat on it. He threw his legs onto the stage and relaxed on the chair. He folded his arms and stared at the two animatronics standing just a few feet in front of him.

"I can see why the children like these things." Scott said, "I wonder what else they can do."

"We can talk." One of the animatronics looked at Scott. Scott felt his heart skip a beat and he fell off his chair.

"Ah, you've scared him!" The golden bear exclaimed.

"He's just a little sensitive." Springtrap jumped down from the stage. Fredbear jumped down after him. Scott began to crawl backwards, away from the stage.

"H-Holy crap..." He whispered, "There's no way..."

"There's no need to be afraid, Scott." Fredbear took off his hat.

"How do you know my name…?" Scott asked, standing up.

"It's on your uniform." Springtrap pointed at him.

"Oh..." Scott simply said. He picked up his hat and put it back on. He sighed, "Why a-are you awake..?"

"Because you're here." Springtrap replied, "Nobody's ever visited us after-hours before."

"That's because I'm your guard..." Scott explained, "I'm supposed to guard you two for the night...I didn't know why...but I can guess why now..."

Fredbear and Springtrap shared a grin.

"They must've spent a fortune on you…! I've never seen a -what do they call it-...sentient? Yeah, sentient. I've never seen sentient robots like you guys..." Scott studied them and took a step closer.

"Yes, we're special." Fredbear said.

"So...I'm here. I guess...what exactly do you want with me?" Scott asked. Springtrap took a step closer and put his paw on Scott's shoulder.

"Stuff that we can only do after hours..." Springtrap answered.

"Uh...and what would that be…?" Scott asked. Fredbear approached and whispered something into Springtrap's ear. Springtrap took his paw off Scott's shoulder and took a step back.

"Well...we could check out the manager's office. I'm sure they've got some wine in there or something..." Springtrap replied.

"Are we allowed in there?" Scott asked. Springtrap shrugged.

"If it's locked, we won't go in. But if not, we'll check it out." Springtrap answered.

"It's unlocked." Fredbear said, already standing at the newly-opened manager's door. Springtrap walked over to Fredbear, both of the males sharing a grin.

Fredbear walked into the manager's office, followed by Springtrap. Scott followed them inside and shut the door behind him, "This place is much creepier at night..." Scott said.

Fredbear switched on the lights, "That's what light switches are for."

Springtrap reached under the manager's desk, and sure enough, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol, "Figures, I'd drink to if I was the manager of this place..." He commented.

"Because of the whole...dead child thing?" Scott asked, grabbing the bottle off the rabbit. Springtrap nodded.

"Come on." Fredbear walked out of the office. Springtrap followed him out. Scott switched off the lights and followed them out, shutting the door behind him. He looked around and saw Fredbear and Springtrap sitting at one of the tables.

Scott walked over and sat beside Fredbear, "This is the first time you've had a guard?" Scott asked. Springtrap handed Scott a bottle-opener.

"Yeah." Fredbear nodded. Scott opened the bottle and raised it to his lips. Fredbear and Springtrap shared another grin. After a few seconds, half of the bottle had already been drunk. Scott put the bottle down and rubbed his forehead.

"Damn, that tastes good..." Scott said, "Heh, imagine if the kids got a hold of a drink like this..." He added.

Fredbear wrapped his arm around Scott and pulled him close, "It wouldn't go too well for them..."

"Yeah." Scott replied, picking up the bottle. He swallowed the rest of it's contents and threw it across the room. Fredbear led his paw down Scott's body, down to his thigh. He rubbed Scott's thigh, getting his attention.

"What're you doin'…?" Scott asked, with a dizzy look in his eye. Fredbear ignored him and ran his paw over Scott's crotch, feeling something touch his paw.

"Looks like he's been enjoying our company..." Fredbear said, looking over at Springtrap.

"We should make the most of it while we can..." Springtrap said, looking over at a nearby clock, "We've only got a few hours to go."

"Okay." Fredbear pulled Scott close and kissed him on the lips, inserting his tongue into the drunken man's mouth. He could hear Scott moan a little, as he began rubbing Scott's crotch. Springtrap stood up and walked over to them.

"We could...do something, that's beneficial to all of us, Fredbear." Springtrap suggested. Fredbear pulled away from Scott and thought for a second.

"Sure." Fredbear nodded, "What did you want to do?"

Springtrap cleared the table. "I get his mouth." He stated.

"Fair enough." Fredbear stood up, bringing Scott with him. He grabbed Scott's shirt and took it off, then reached down and took the male's jeans off. Scott just stood there, not making a single sound, his face was completely red.

Fredbear tore off Scott's underwear and pushed him against the table. Fredbear licked his lips and rubbed his paws together. He felt himself getting hard at the sight of what he saw before him. Scott's head lay on the far side of the table, where Springtrap was standing. Springtrap grinned and rubbed his member. He opened Scott's mouth and inserted his member into the human's mouth.

Fredbear held his thick member in his hands, he bit his lip and pushed against Scott's ass. Scott moaned a little, but otherwise remained silent. Fredbear slowly pushed into Scott's hole. Scott bit his lip, as he felt himself being stretched by the large male.

Springtrap felt Scott swirl his tongue over the tip of his member, causing the rabbit to shudder. Fredbear began pushing himself in and out of Scott, causing Scott to both moan, and scream in pain. "Don't worry...the pain'll vanish..." Fredbear whispered into Scott's ear. He bit the human's ear, causing Scott to shudder.

Springtrap continued to moan, as Scott went to work on his member. While his ass was being destroyed by the large animatronic bear, "F-Fuck..." Scott moaned.

Fredbear pushed in deeper, slamming into the human harder as he did. He felt the human's ass clench around him. He slapped Scott's ass, receiving another loud moan from the human.

"We better wrap this up soon..." Springtrap said, looking over at Fredbear. He put his paws on Scott's head, pushing his head down to the base of his member, "I'm pretty close..."

Fredbear grabbed Scott's ass, and slammed in once more, moaning one final time, "Aahh..!" He exclaimed. Scott moaned silently, as he felt his ass being filled by the giant bear. He barely had time to process this, as Springtrap moaned and his member began filling the human's mouth with his semen.

They spent a few seconds just standing there, panting. About a minute passed, before Fredbear pulled out of Scott. Springtrap pulled out and took a step back, "Ah...now that was fun."

"Quite a surprise...f-for my first night..." Scott said, grinning at the two animatronics. Fredbear walked over to Springtrap and kissed the rabbit on the cheek.

"He's quite a nice guard." Fredbear said. Springtrap nodded.

"How long are ya here for?" Springtrap asked, helping Scott off the table and onto his feet again. Scott stretched.

"Another six nights." Scott answered.

"Good." Fredbear grinned. Fredbear and Springtrap kissed one of Scott's cheeks. "You better start cleaning this place up..."

Springtrap and Fredbear crawled back onto the stage and stood back into their positions. Scott watched the animatronics seemingly deactivate. He put his clothes back on and walked over to the janitor's closet, grabbing a mop.

"Time to get to work..."

 **Yes. This just happened. I can't cross a line I haven't crossed already...I hope I did well thoughh. Thanks for readin'!**

 **More to cum. Yes, I just did that.**

 **-RSM**


	27. Locked in (Toy Bonnie&M(or) F Reader)

Locked In

 **One of you asked for another Reader x Animatronic fic, one of you asked for a one-shot about somebody being locked in the Freddy Fazbear's establishment. So I thought; 'Why not kill two birds with one stone?' So this one-shot is both of them merged together. Also, bad news for The Final Chapter, I've run out of ideas and I've decided to remove it from the site in 24 hours. Hopefully I can begin a bigger – and hopefully better – FNAF story. I still can't believe that FNAF 4 is coming out on the 8** **th** **of August...wow.**

 **One final thing; my birthday is on the 18** **th** **of July, so expect a FNAF and/or Regular Show one-shot that is birthday themed. However, if it is a FNAF one, it will be separate to this, to stay true to the other ones I've done. (Merry Christmas Foxy, Happy New Years Mikey). Alright, thanks for readin' this long author's note, let's begin!**

Before you had the chance to come back out from the restrooms, all of the lights in the establishment shut off, all the doors automatically locked. The clock had just struck ten, and you had no idea that you'd been locked in. You zipped up your fly and washed your hands, then came out of the restrooms. You looked around the pitch-black pizzeria, panic started to make itself known inside your mind.

You walked into the main area and looked at the show stage. You saw the three animatronics standing there, seemingly deactivated. They looked terrifying to you at night, it was as if they were alive. You stepped back from the stage, back into the hallway.

"Oh god...oh god..." You muttered to yourself, "I really hope these things are friendly..." You added. Your friends had told you that the animatronics killed people at night. You didn't really believe this before, but now that you were put in a situation which could be dangerous to you, you started to consider it.

You walked down the hallway, eventually making it to another door, which led to a much longer and larger hallway, with two rooms either side. There was a small light at the end of the hallway. You heard the sound of a guitar being dropped, and you took that as your cue to get the hell out of that hallway. You ran down the long hallway, and stopped at the office.

You sat on the office chair and looked around the office. You noticed two large open vents either side of you and a flashlight on your desk. You picked up the flashlight and flashed it down the hallway. Luckily for you, the hallway was empty.

The sound of something caused you to almost fall over in fright, "Is there somebody else here…?" You asked yourself, "Maybe it's the janitor..." You noticed a tablet on the desk and picked it up. The tablet roared to life and what looked to be a camera feed appeared on the screen.

You switched through the cameras until you found the show stage. You saw that one of the animatronics were missing. The animatronic that usually held the guitar, "Maybe that's the sound I heard..." You muttered to yourself.

The sound of something moving echoed throughout the establishment once more, directing your attention to the main hallway. You switched to the main hallway and saw the shadow of a rabbit walk through the door leading to the larger hall. You put down the tablet and lit up the hallway with your flashlight. There was nothing there.

You picked up the tablet and looked through the camera feed again. You noticed a button on the left side of each camera which read; 'Light'. You switched to Party Room 3 and saw Toy Bonnie standing in there, with his guitar in hand.

You shrieked and dropped the tablet onto the ground. You reached down and grab the tablet, while footsteps echoed throughout the pizzeria a third time. You tapped the tablet, only to get static. After about five seconds, the camera feed came back to life. You flashed the camera's light into Party Room 3, but Toy Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

You switched to Party Room 2 and saw Toy Bonnie crouched beside an open vent. You tapped the camera's light multiple times, trying to scare him off, but it didn't work. Toy Bonnie crawled into the vent and made his way through the duct till he reached the office.

You watched Toy Bonnie crawl out of the vent, with a warm smile on his face, he pulled you close and hugged you. At first you were confused, but you felt yourself melt in the rabbit's arms as he held you against his chest.

"You're safe." Toy Bonnie said, in a robotic voice. You nodded and nuzzled your head into his chest. You decided that it was best to play along, so you wouldn't provoke Toy Bonnie to attack you. Toy Bonnie sat on the office chair and put you on his lap. He held you close – a little bit forcefully – and kissed you on the cheek.

You had thousands of questions to ask Toy Bonnie, but you didn't feel the need to ask them. You enjoyed the peace while it lasted. An hour passed and neither Toy Bonnie or you had moved an inch. You'd fallen asleep, and Toy Bonnie was holding you in his arms. Toy Bonnie heard the front doors open.

'That must be the guard…' Toy Bonnie thought to himself. He stood up cautiously, so he didn't wake you up and carried you through the large hallway and into one of the Party Rooms. Toy Bonnie sat in one of the corners, hidden from the camera's view and held you protectively. The guard walked down the hallway and to the office, he sat in his chair and picked up the tablet.

"This job shouldn't be too hard..."

 **There it is. I hope this was okay! Thanks for readin'!**

 **-RSM**


	28. A Real Nightmare (No Pairings)

**A Real Nightmare**

 **Seeing a FNAF 4 trailer this early honestly baffled me. What ALSO baffled me and MANY others, was the fact that it would be taking place in a fucking HOUSE. If I were to be honest, I'm fucking excited! But I kinda saw that the graphics were poor in the trailer...but whatever**

A child laid in his bed in his bedroom. He stared at the ceiling, with his covers up to his neck. His father had left a few hours ago, and hadn't come back yet. The child had heard noises outside his room a few times. A sudden noise caused the child to sit up on his bed, he saw the closet door suddenly close. The child crawled out of his bed and grabbed his flashlight, which had laid on his bed-side table. He slowly trudged tiredly over to the closet and pulled it open. He held up his flashlight and flashed it into the closet. There was nothing in there.

He closed the closet and walked over to the left door, he reached up to the door-knob and pushed it open. He flashed the flashlight down the left hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nothing there. The power had gone out an hour ago due to the storm outside, but the child didn't mind so much. The child closed the left door and wandered over to the right door. He opened the right door and peered outside, flashing his flashlight down the hallway.

He saw nothing, but a sudden clap of lightning scared the child. He screamed and slammed the door shut, then dove under the covers of his bed, "Where's daddy…?" He whispered to himself. He reached down beside the bed and picked up his Freddy Fazbear plush that his dad had purchased at the auction a few months back.

The child also remembered his dad buying some really scary-looking animals from that same auction. His father warned the child not to go into the basement, and the child had no problem obeying that order. He held the plush against his chest and hid under his covers. He felt himself sob a little, he missed his father.

Mike had always been nice to him since he'd adopted the child. Mike had named him Jeremy, after one of his friends that had died back in 1987. Jeremy had been a great friend to Mike, and Mike missed him dearly.

Jeremy wiped his tears away and stared at the ceiling. He heard another sound. He sat up quickly, holding the Freddy plush close to his chest. He jumped off the bed, flashlight in hand and approached the closet. He opened the closet cautiously and flashed his flashlight in it. He was face to face with an old fox animatronic, with a frightening appearance. The fox didn't move, but Jeremy sure did. He slammed the closet shut and fell backwards, dropping the flashlight.

He pushed himself backwards, eventually hitting the end of the bed. He saw the flashlight roll under the bed. Jeremy panted and reached under the bed, to grab the flashlight. He felt something oddly soft and pulled it out. He screamed when he saw it to be what looked to be a Freddy plush, but with extremely sharp teeth. The plush screamed back at Jeremy and ran back under the bed. Jeremy reached under the bed and snatched the flashlight. He stood back up and stood in the centre of the room.

"Oh gosh...oh gosh...oh gosh..." Jeremy felt himself begin to panic. He heard glass smashing in the left hallway and immediately directed his attention to the left door. He pushed open the left door and flashed down the hallway. A light that was far down the hallway had been smashed, and a table had been flipped.

Jeremy flashed his flashlight off and on, trying to scare whatever was out there away from him. After a few seconds, he flashed another time and saw what looked to be a blue monster sprint from the left side of the hallway, to the other, out of view.

Jeremy shut the left door and stepped back from it. He flashed his flashlight at the bed, noticing his own Freddy plush had been torn apart. The other plushes were hiding under the bed. Jeremy heard footsteps outside the right door and held his breath.

"Okay...okay..." He walked over to the right door and followed the same strategy. He opened the right door and flashed the flashlight for a few seconds. After those seconds passed, he shut the right door and walked over to the closet. He opened the closet, while holding his breath.

He flashed inside and saw the fox lying on the ground, as if it was deactivated. He shut the closet door and backed off. When was his dad gonna come back and help him…? Was this all just a nightmare…?

No. No it wasn't. It was all real. And Jeremy was in serious danger. Jeremy remembered what his father had purchased from the auction...there was a bunny, a fox, a chicken, the Freddy plushes, and two bears, one MUCH larger than the other.

But Jeremy hadn't seen the two bears yet. This had frightened him. Jeremy consider lying in bed and hoping that it was a dream, but he knew that it wasn't a dream. He peered out the right door and saw a moderately large bear standing in the centre of the hallway.

The child saw blood leaking from the bear's suit as the large bear continued to approach the door. Jeremy flashed his flashlight at the bear. The bear covered his eyes and stepped back. He eventually ran back down the hallway, out of sight.

Jeremy stepped back from the left door and looked ahead of him, at the closet, to see a plush of Springtrap dangling from the top of the closet. Jeremy stared the plush, blinking a bit. Each time he blinked, the plush came a tiny bit closer.

Jeremy stood in the centre of the room once again. He felt his mind being torn apart by what was happening around him, and inside his fragle children's mind. He suddenly felt himself being touched. Jeremy looked ahead of him to see an extremely large bear standing in front of him. Jeremy looked up at the bear's head, then to his stomach, which had a massive gaping mouth in the centre of it.

The bear pet the child on the head with his paw, blood dripping onto Jeremy's hair, "I-It's all o-over now c-ch-child..." It spoke, not in a robotic voice, but in a voice that resembled a child's voice. Jeremy screamed as he felt himself being devoured by the bear's giant stomach.

It was over rather quick. The bear began to water from the eyes. He picked up the torn-up plush from in front of the bed and threw it into his stomach-mouth, "T-T-Tog-Together..." It said, attempting to smile. The large bear walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, blood dripping out of the cracks in the suit. The blood belonging to the child that'd been stuffed in there all those years ago...and the newly murdered child. Another clap of lightning echoed throughout the house, the clock's bells rang, signifying that it was 6AM.

The front door opened, and Mike walked inside. He stood still, face-to-face with the entire Fazbear crew, with the extremely large bear towering over all of them, and standing at the front.

"M-My son..." Mike sobbed, seeing his son's plush hanging from the giant bear's stomach.

"Y-You made a mist-mistake bringing u-us to your h-home, M-Mic-Micheal..." A child's voice spoke. Mike stepped back from the bear, only to fall backwards. He heard the front doors shut behind him. He had nowhere to go. He felt himself being grabbed, he spent his final seconds thinking the same thing to himself over and over;

'I could've been here…'

 **There we go. That was depressing. Damn...I hope you enjoyed reading! We've gotten over 30,000 views! Holy shit! And over a hundred reviews! I'm baffled o.o…**

 **-RSM**


	29. Faz-Book (F&B, C&F, GF&ST)

Faz-Book

 **Don't ask. Just don't.**

 _2:34AM_

 _Freddy Schlong-Bear has began conversation; Fazbear Crew_

 _2:35AM_

 _Freddy Schlong-Bear added 3 people to the conversation; Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Fox, Chica the Cook._

 _2:36AM_

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear** : Goddamn it, who changed my name again?

 **Foxy the Fox** : You should really close down your computer when you're done using it.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I think the name is pretty cute.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Shut up Bonnie.

 **Chica the Cook:** heeeyaaa everyone~! 3 3 3

 **Foxy the Fox:** What's up Chica?

 **Chica the Cook:** The roof!

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Don't change your name!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** This is a public account BonBon, everyone sees my name. I have to change it.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Please don't! It's hilarious! :D :D

 **Chica the Cook:** whats a schlong!?

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I can tell ya

 **Foxy the Fox:** That's my job!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Are you guys finished?

 **Foxy the Fox:** I guess

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Your name should be Freddy Cock-Bear ;)

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** BONNIE WTF!

 **Foxy the Fox:** Oh god this is hilarious!

 **Chica the Cook:** i dont know whats so funny about this, can someone tell me!?

 **Foxy the Fox:** Just dont worry about it chica

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** I don't even remember why I started this conversation in the first place.

 **Chica the Cook:** pls dont end it here! i like talking to u guys!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Fine I won't.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Are you _really_ gonna change your name back fred?

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** leave it for a while freddy! It'll be unny

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** *funny

 **Chica the Cook:** im gonna go search what this means on the internets

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** You should probably not do that.

 **Chica the Cook:** i'll be back in a second you guys!

 **Foxy the Fox:** Well, thisll be interesting

 _2:51AM_

 _Freddy Schlong-Bear added 2 people to the conversation; Springy and Goldie._

 **Springy:** hai guys, what's up?

 **Goldie:** Hi everyone.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Hey Goldie! Hey Springy! What's up?!

 **Goldie:** Freddy told us that you guys were having a conversation and I wanted him to add us into it for a while.

 **Springy:** And because I heard that freddy and bonnie were dating.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** It's true.

 **Goldie:** Nice.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Why wasnt I told any of this?!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Because you're an asshole.

 **Foxy the Fox:** fuck you man!

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Chica's back online. I can't wait to see what happens XDDD

 _3:01AM_

 _Chica the Cook left the conversation_

 **Foxy the Fox:** OMGGG

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** LOL!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Well, she's scarred for life.

 **Springy:** whats with your name freddy?

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Somebody changed it to this, Bonnie wanted it to stay this way for some reason.

 **Goldie:** Oh. That was me.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Thank you Goldie.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Why the HELL did you do this Goldie?!

 **Goldie:** Because Bonnie asked me to.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Goddamn it Bonnie.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Chica just came in cshuddering and is hugging me, I'm gonna go.

 **Springy:** alright, cya foxy!

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Get some ass, Captain Yiff!

 _3:09AM_

 _Foxy the Fox has left the conversation_

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Goddamn it Bonnie, some people here don't wanna hear you curse and talk like that.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** You don't seem to care when your under me.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Shut up Bonnie!

 **Goldie:** Care to keep your sexual endeavours to yourselves?

 **Springy:** it's not really what I really hear

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** You know what? I'm gonna make you pay for saying that! Prepare your anus!

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** What the fuck, Bonnie!?

 _3:12AM_

 _Bonnie the Bunny is away_

 **Goldie:** You guys are freaks.

 **Springy:** they are freaks, they're just fucking weird

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** I'm heard a door slam across the pizzeria, I'm actually scared. Can any of you guys calm him down?

 **Goldie:** Nope, you're on your own man.

 _3:13AM_

 _Freddy Schlong-Bear changed his name to Freddy Fazbear_

 **Freddy Fazbear:** There we go.

 **Goldie:** Eh

 **Springy:** I just heard a noise from pirates cove

 **Goldie:** It's probably Chica. Poor girl.

 **Freddy Fazbear:** shit bonnie jstslammed my door oepn

 **Goldie:** Bye Freddy!

 **Freddy Fazbear:** a-duadjpaijdwp21';eqa

 _Freddy Fazbear is away_

 **Springy:** whats wrong with these guys?

 **Goldie:** They're freaks. Wanna go out and get some pizza?

 **Springy:** sure. lets go

 _3:17AM_

 _Goldie is away_

 _3:17AM_

 _Springy is away_

 _3:18AM_

 _Bonnie the Bunny renamed this conversation; rapeinprogress afk_

 **I'm scared. Real scared. I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway, this was fucking hilarious to write. XDD**

 **\- RSM**


	30. Faz-Book 2 (F&B, TF&TB&F, JF&TC, GF&ST)

Fazbook 2

 **I was extremely surprised, and delighted to see so many people actually like the previous one-shot I did. So here's this. My first two-shot for this collection, I hope it's just as good as the previous one. Oh, and while you read, throw out the game's lore on the way in. Thank you.**

 **Vix – Mangle, Mari – Marionette, BB – Balloon Boy, Toy C – Toy Chica, Big Bear - Freddy Fazbear, Toy Fred – Toy Freddy, TB – Toy Bonnie, the rest should be obvious.**

 _11:03PM_

 _TB has begun conversation; Freddy's Fabulous Pizza~~!_

 _11:05PM_

 _TB has added 11 people, Mari, BB, Toy C, Big Bear, Toy Fred, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Fox, Chica the Cook, Vix, Goldie, Springy._

 _11:06PM_

 **TB:** Hey everyone!

 **Chica the Cook:** heya bonniieeee~~! :3 :3 :3

 **Big Bear:** I'm getting sick of people changing my name.

 **Foxy the Fox:** As I keep saying each time, shut your computer down when you are finished using it.

 **Toy Fred:** I don't understand the point of this, we're literallly in the same establishment.

 **BB:** thx 4 ading mee

 **TB:** No problem Billy.

 **Toy C:** I was just talking to chica about what you guys would want to eat in the future.

 **Vix:** Pizza is the best! Especially when you girls are making it!

 **Chica the Cook:** Awww~! Thxxxx!

 **Mari:** …

 **Big Bear:** This name actually suits me.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Yeah. Your weight suits it well too.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I dunno, he's got bigger features than his stomach.

 **Goldie:** And the freak show begins again.

 **Springy:** XD

 **TB:** I made this conversation specifically so we could talk about the night guard.

 **Big Bear:** So why is the conversation named 'Freddy Fabulous Pizza' and not 'Night Guard Talk'.

 **BB:** I thnk is a good nameee!

 **TB:** Thanks Billy~!

 **Foxy the Fox:** This is the gayest pizzeria in existance.

 **Chica the Cook:** Yes, it's really happy here!

 **Big Bear:** The naiivity that Chica possesses makes me cringe.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** So Freddy.

 **Toy Fred:** Which one?

 **Big Bear:** Me of course.

 **BB:** I smell pizzaaaaa!

 **Chica the Cook:** That's because im making some pizza right now omg

 **Toy C:** Without me!?

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Do you know where my guitar is?

 **Big Bear:** It's in our room.

 **Foxy the Fox:** That isnt a surprise XDD

 **TB:** Freddy and Bonnie practically live together.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Hypocrite.

 **TB:** How am I a hypocrite?!

 **Foxy the Fox:** Everyone knows you and Fred spend more time fucking than you do performing for the kids.

 **Toy Fred:** O.O

 **TB:** WHAT THE UFCJC!?

 **Big Bear:** I believe it's spelt; Fuck. XD

 **Toy Fred:** Wait till I get my paws on you Foxy!

 **Foxy the Fox:** You'd want to, wouldn't you~?

 **TB:** omg Foxy

 **Toy Fred:** That's it!

 _11:24PM_

 _Toy Fred has left the conversation_

 **Mari:** ….

 **Vix:** Somebody's getting their ass whooped.

 **Foxy the Fox:** He'd want that, wouldn't heee?!SUWDHNWE

 _11:26PM_

 _Foxy the Fox is away_

 **Big Bear:** I seriously hope he gets his ass handed to him.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** This conversation is going absolutely nowhere.

 **Goldie:** I concur.

 **Springy:** Goldie and I were about to go get some pizza before this trainwreck of a conversation began. I'm just gonna leave.

 **Goldie:** Good idea.

 **BB:** Can I come?

 **Springy:** Sure, anyone else wanna join?

 **Mari:** …

 _11:32PM_

 _Mari left the conversation_

 **Big Bear:** Weirdo.

 **Vix:** I'll join.

 **Goldie:** Anyone else?

 **Toy C:** I'm gonna go MAKE some pizza with Chica. I'll catch you guys later~!

 **Chica the Cook:** Bai~!

 _11:35PM_

 _Toy C has left the conversation_

 **Big Bear:** Man, I'm starving!

 _11:36PM_

 _Chica the Cook has left the conversation._

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Not many people left here.

 **Springy:** We're in the main area, come to us if you want to come.

 _11:37PM_

 _Springy is away_

 _11:38PM_

 _Goldie is away_

 **TB:** This conversation didn't lastt lone.

 **TB:** *last long.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** At least it's just us.

 _11:39PM_

 _BB has left the conversation_

 _11:40PM_

 _Vix is away_

 **Big Bear:** At least I got some entertainment. I can't wait to see Foxy's endoskeleton leaking oil. Maybe he'll think twice before opening his mouth again.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** He's such an asshole.

 **TB:** Agreed.

 **Big Bear:** Anything you guys wanna talk about?

 **TB:** Well, I was just wondering how Foxy knew about Toy Fred and myself.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** He never ceases to amaze me with how he figures out stuff.

 **Big Bear:** He was probably perving on you and Fred. He does that a lot with Bonnie and I. I guess it gives him ideas for Chica.

 **TB:** Which one?

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Our Chica.

 **TB:** Chica and Foxy are together?

 **Big Bear:** Yep.

 **TB:** I had no idea.

 **TB:** The new guard is pretty cute though. I can bet you guys any money that our Chica will go for him.

 **Big Bear:** Or Mari.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Or Vix.

 **TB:** I don't see Mari being a relationship. I can't wait to see a fight between our Chica and Vix for the guard! That'd be hilarious to watch.

 **Big Bear:** I'd buy the tickets.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I'd buy the popcorn.

 **TB:** Oooh, speaking of the devil. He just entered.

 **Big Bear:** Add him to the conversation?

 **TB:** One sec. Just trying to find him.

 **TB:** There he is!

 _11:50PM_

 _TB added JF to the conversation_

 **JF:** Uh, hey.

 **TB:** This is Jeremy, our guard.

 **Big Bear:** Hey Jeremy!

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I'm gonna call him Jere.

 **JF:** Um. Since when could animatronics talk? Or talk through facebook? Or be sentient?

 **Big Bear:** Don't ask questions, just roll with it.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Yeah, we don't want to break any fourth walls.

 **TB:** What's a fourth wall?

 **JF:** Use Google.

 **Big Bear:** Is there any other site that we can use to chat on instead of Faz-Book?

 **TB:** I can't name any off the top of my head.

 **JF:** Use Google.

 _11:55PM_

 _Foxy the Fox is online_

 **Big Bear:** Look whose back!

 **Foxy the Fox:** Well. It seems you might have some competition TB.

 **TB:** The fuck does that mean?

 _11:57PM_

 _Foxy the Fox uploaded a picture_

 **JF:** WTF

 **TB:** OH MY GOD!

 **Big Bear:** Still smaller than me.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Oh man! I'm crying right noW!

 **TB:** I thought he was going to hurt you!?

 **Foxy the Fox:** This old fox has still got some charm.

 **Foxy the Fox:** The fuck is this?

 **JF:** I'm Jeremy

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** His name is Jere.

 **Foxy the Fox:** The night guard?

 **JF:** Yep.

 **Foxy the Fox:** Well, welcome.

 **JF:** I'm seriously disturbed by the whole conversation that took place before I was added.

 **JF:** And concerned.

 **TB:** This is normal for us.

 **Foxy the Fox:** So, TB, would you be interested in say…a threesome?

 **Big Bear:** I'm extremely happy that BB left before this shit began.

 _12:04AM_

 _Foxy the Fox uploaded a picture_

 **Big Bear:** I'm impressed.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** (SLAPPING EMOTICON) Freddy!

 **Big Bear:** I mean, look at that thing!

 **TB:** I'm gonna...go. Just let me save a few things.

 **JF:** Am I allowed to question the anatomy of animatronics?

 **Big Bear:** I'm sure Toy Chica will tell you all about it.

 **JF:** Well, I'm gonna go, I got work to do.

 **Big Bear:** See ya!

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Bye!

 _12:09AM_

 _JF left the conversation_

 _12:09AM_

 _TB is away_

 **Big Bear:** It's just us.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I'm bored. Want me to bring you some pizza and watch a movie with ya?

 **Big Bear:** Sure, just keep your clothes on.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I highly doubt that I'll be able to pull that off.

 **Big Bear:** Just try.

 _12:11AM_

 _Bonnie the Bunny is away_

 **Big Bear:** …

 **Big Bear:** XDDDDD

 **Big Bear:** That was fucking hilarious! XD

 _12:13AM_

 _Big Bear is away_

 **There. That was part two. I hope it was already! But I think the first part was much better. XD Thanks for reading! I love you all! :D**

 **-RSM**


	31. Night with Foxy (Mike&Female Foxy)

Night with Foxy

 **This is a small one-shot for MetalFox2013 that they asked for. This chapter contains sexual content and is not suitable for people whose balls haven't dropped yet. :D**

 **Also, this is an anthromorphic AU, just lettin' ya know.**

Mike sat in his office, looking at his cameras. He'd beaten his first night with no problems. None of the animatronics visited him, and none of them moved. As usual, Mike skipped the second night's phone call and continued looking through the cameras.

He stared at the curtains of Pirate's Cove, noticing the 'Out of Order' sign. He wondered what type of animatronic was housed in there. An hour had passed and there was still no activity. But something caught Mike's eye when he switched to Pirate Cove. The curtains were being moved a little bit, he saw a finger push the curtain aside.

A yellow eye peered through the opening of the curtains. Mike bit his lip and put down the camera, he lit up both doors with the lights and shut them off respectively. He picked up the tablet and looked through the camera's again, eventually switching to Pirate's Cove. He witnessed a hook tearing the curtain in half and a fox passing through.

She stood there, completely naked, staring at the camera with a seductive grin on her face. Mike's eyes widened, he put down the camera and exhaled, "Damn, this is a kid's place...not a strip club.."

"I wonder why the others aren't the same…?" He asked himself, picking up the tablet again. He saw Foxy approaching the camera slowly. Mike's eyes were drawn to her breasts, as she slowly approached, her breasts bounced up and down a little. Mike told himself to stop staring, but couldn't bring himself to switch to another camera.

Mike whined at the camera as Foxy's breasts left his view, and Foxy came close to the camera. She kissed the camera and stepped back, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to the camera. She licked her lips and left the camera's view.

Mike covered his crotch. He was extremely flustered and he could feel the bulge in his jeans increase in size. He heard footsteps in the right and shut the right door quickly. But failed to notice that on the other side, Foxy had creeped into the office. She stood behind Mike and kissed his cheek.

Mike turned around and gasped, he fell backwards, off his chair and onto the office floor, "H-Holy crap..!" Foxy approached Mike, causing Mike to push himself away from the fox, eventually hitting the wall of the office.

He rested against the wall and stood up, "Back off...!" He exclaimed.

Foxy grinned and grabbed Mike's hands. Mike tried not to panic, as Foxy forcefully placed Mike's hands on each of her breasts. Mike didn't even try to resist his temptation as Foxy let him go. He licked his lips and stared the breasts, as he began to fondle them, playing with them a little. Foxy grinned at the guard and brought one of Mike's hands down to her crotch.

Mike rubbed her crotch. Foxy moaned a cute moan and bit her lip. She grinned and pushed Mike back down on his chair. She spread her legs and sat on Mike's lap, feeling his bulge poke at her crotch. Mike moaned a little as she began to grind against his penis.

Mike didn't waste any time, he took off his belt and pulled his jeans down, but Foxy stopped him from taking off his boxers. She ground against Mike's bulge as it continued to grow. She heard him moan as she continued to grind him.

She crawled up Mike's body and laid a kiss on his cheek, then kissed him on the neck, carefully sinking her teeth into Mike's sweet-spot. Mike had no idea how she knew about his sweet-spot, but he wasn't going to complain. Foxy crawled off of Mike and knelt in front of the guard. The guard sat back and watched the fox tear off his boxers with her sharp hook.

Mike's member rose to attention, slapping Foxy's cheek. She grinned and licked the tip with her long tongue, earning another moan from the guard, "S-Shit..." Mike moaned. Foxy's grin widened.

She took her tongue off his member and watched it throb for a few seconds. She licked the guard's balls, then dragged her tongue up Mike's member, earning a few pleasure-filled moans from him.

She rested her cold her on Mike's member and put it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up the large penis. Mike rested his hands on the fox's head, guiding her head up and down at a faster pace. Mike moaned and bit his lip, which gave Foxy the confidence to continue, a little faster than previously.

Foxy pulled herself away from Mike and turned around, resting against the desk. She spread her legs, revealing her anus and pussy. She shook her ass and ran her hook over her buttcheek, scratching it a little. She winced a little as blood began to seep out of the newly-opened wound.

Mike watched Foxy run her hand over her butt cheeks, she stuck a finger into her pussy and moaned a little. Mike took this as an invite and stood up. He walked over and ran his hand over Foxy's ass. He glanced at Foxy and saw her facial expression, she didn't seem impressed. So Mike took a risk and slapped her ass as hard as he can with his hand.

Foxy screamed loudly and her tongue found it's way out of her mouth. She grinned and pushed against Mike's crotch. He assumed that he did good and slapped her ass a second time. She moaned.

Mike could feel his cock throb again. He stared at her ass and pushed his member against her asshole. He received a glare from Foxy, so he moved down a little, so his cock's tip was pushing into her pussy flaps.

She pushed against him, causing Mike to push his member further in, halfway to the base. Foxy growled and pushed herself back and forth, begging for Mike without using words. Mike grinned and began to push inside Foxy, to the base. He thought for a second.

Foxy liked being slapped, so maybe she'd like some rough-play? He bit his lip and slammed into Foxy once. He looked at her face, to see her reaction. She looked like she was in the middle of an orgasm. He grinned and continued slamming into the fox. She continued to moan, which gave Mike much more confidence, and he knew that he was doing this right.

He slapped Foxy's ass as he pushed in deeper and faster. He felt Foxy's ass jiggle as he slapped it. He slapped it a second time and saw the expression of Foxy's face. It was the expression of pure ecstacy.

Mike felt himself come close to climax, so he increased his speed. He didn't have the risk of impregnating Foxy, she's an animatronic, right? Mike felt the familiar rush through his body and slammed Foxy against the wall behind the desk.

Foxy screamed in pleasure as Mike slammed into her one final time. He filled her with his semen, and pulled out. He fell onto the ground and attempted to get up, but was pinned down by Foxy. Her face met his and they kissed, as Foxy sat atop of Mike's deflated penis. Foxy smiled at Mike.

Mike smiled back and they embraced for a few short seconds, before Foxy passed out. Mike pet Foxy on the head and reached over to the tablet he'd dropped on the ground earlier. Without moving too much, he grabbed the tablet and switched it back on.

He only had a few seconds to see that his power had reached zero and the tablet, and the lights went out. The right door flew open and Mike laid there, helpless, with a large – yet beautiful – fox unintentionally pinning him down.

He heard the familiar song. It went on for about a minute before the lights went out. He could feel his penis being gripped and he was thrown back onto his chair, he sat there, face to face with a familiar bear. She carried a whip in her hand, and had a large grin plastered on her face. Mike swallowed and began to sweat;

"Shit."

 **HA! I teased you all~! There won't be a sequel to this either so...gotcha! Oh yeah, this is revenge Eli, just wanna put that out there…**

 **Also...I couldn't help but laugh at 'pussy flaps'.**

 **Goddamn I'm mature.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope this was satisfactory~!**

 **-RSM**


	32. Balloon Bunny (TF&B, BB&B FS)

Balloon Bunny

 **This is just a little filler for now. I've got a few one-shots planned, one of them being a Goldie/Springy friendship, another being a Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy Lemon, and some news about a potential FNAF fanfiction series. We'll see..**

"...you're so full of shit!" Toy Freddy shouted, throwing his top-hat at Bonnie. Bonnie ducked, "I never did any of that! How could you think that!?"

"I can trust Freddy...he told me what you did…" Bonnie said, trying to hide from the enraged bear.

"I love you Bonnie! You should be able to trust me…!" Toy Freddy growled.

"I-I don't know if I can..." Bonnie's ears lowered. Toy Freddy grabbed his ears and growled to himself.

"I need time to cool off…!" Toy Freddy stormed out of the Parts and Service room, leaving a very distraught bunny. Balloon Boy was standing beside the door when he saw Toy Freddy storm down the main hall and into the main area.

He peered inside the Parts and Service room and saw Bonnie crying in the corner of the room. Balloon Boy knew that he needed to cheer the bunny up, so he walked out of the main hall and approached the game area. He walked over to a pile of deflated balloons and pulled out two balloons, one of them being a bunny-shaped one, and the other looking extremely similar to Toy Freddy.

After a few minutes, he came into the main hall with both of the balloon's in hand. He walked into the Parts and Service room and approached Bonnie, who was lying in a puddle of his tears. Balloon Boy tapped Bonnie's shoulder and smiled at him. Bonnie looked up at Balloon Boy and smiled a little bit.

Balloon Boy handed Bonnie both of the balloons and took a step back. Bonnie looked at the balloons, he smiled as he immediately noticed that the balloon's resembled himself and Toy Freddy. Balloon Boy approached Bonnie and pet him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Billy..." Bonnie hugged the child. Balloon Boy nodded and looked over at the door.

He saw Toy Freddy walk into the room and smiled at him. Toy Freddy looked at the balloons, then back to Balloon Boy. Balloon Boy walked out of the room, leaving the two males behind.

Bonnie and Toy Freddy stared at each other. Bonnie's ears lowered when Toy Freddy approached. Toy Freddy pulled Bonnie up to his feet and pulled him close, hugging him.

"I'm sorry..." Toy Freddy frowned. Bonnie nodded. Toy Freddy reached around and grabbed the balloon that resembled himself. He smiled at Bonnie, earning a smile in return.

"Billy is so nice to us..." Bonnie said.

Toy Freddy pulled Bonnie closer, so the balloons were touching each other. He looked up at the balloons, then back to Bonnie.

"I didn't do it..." Toy Freddy frowned.

Bonnie bit his lip, then nodded, "I know...I believe you." Toy Freddy smiled at Bonnie and nodded,

"Thank you..."

 **This went from BB/Bonnie friendship, to Toy Freddy/Bonnie. I hope it's still good though!**

 **\- RSM**


	33. Melted Down (GF&ST)

Melted Down

 **This is just a short non-smut Goldie/Springy story for all you nice people. Don't worry, I'd say most of your ideas will be done...you just gotta be patient.**

Goldie hadn't seen Springy for almost a day and he began to get worried. He knew they were being closed down, but he was worried that something had happened to his bunny-companion. Goldie bit his lip and rested against the door to the backstage, he'd been having odd feelings for the bunny lately. It confused the usually smart and formal bear, and when something confused Goldie, he was immediately worried.

Goldie saw two employees – which had stayed back late – walk over to the exit. He watched them through the curtains of the stage. He could hear their voices as they echoed throughout the small establishment.

"Wonder what happened to that golden rabbit?" One of the males asked, taking some keys out of his pocket.

"Check the back room, they melted him down." The second one laughed, as if he was joking.

"Really? Damn." They both walked through the exit, with the door being locked behind them. Goldie's jaw dropped, he tore the curtains apart.

"He's been melted down!?" The bear shouted. He looked over at the back-room, where the incinerator was. He ran over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He growled and tapped his shoulder.

He slammed into the door with his shoulder. The door didn't budge. Goldie growled and slammed into the door a few more times, before falling back onto the ground in pain. Goldie knocked on the door, he could feel his eyes begin to water.

"Springy!? Springy can you hear me!?" He screamed, "Answer me, bunny!" He waited for a few seconds, only to get nothing in response. He proceeded to repeatedly bang on the door, screaming the bunny's name hundreds of times until his voice refused to function anymore. He rested his back against the door and fell down the wall, landing on the ground.

His head fell into his paws and they were quickly drenched with his tears, "How could they do this…?" He asked himself.

"He did nothing wrong…!" He slammed his paw on the door, he winced and rubbed his paw, "Shit that hurt..."

"How could they do this!? Goddamn it!" Goldie shouted, his eyes quickly turning into a shade of black, "Out of all the things they could've done...they did this..."

"They could've fuckin' melted me down instead…!" He exclaimed.

"We're not even faulty! Or glitchy either…!" Goldie sighed, "We're almost completely perfect!"

"Maybe...maybe they didn't melt him yet...maybe..." Goldie rubbed his forehead, "No...he was melted...h-he said that he was..."

"What do I do now!?" Goldie exclaimed, "I-I think I liked him..."

Goldie was surprised when the door suddenly opened, he fell backwards and laid on the ground. He stared up at the ceiling to see a familiar bunny staring back at him. Springy tilted his head.

"Are you alright Goldie…? I heard you crying..." Springy asked. Goldie jumped up and tackled Springy.

"Woah!" Springy exclaimed as they landed on the ground, with Goldie on top of him.

"They...they said you were melted down..! I was so scared...I thought you left me…!" Goldie shouted, hugging the bunny tightly.

"'Melted down'"? Springy asked, trying to escape the large bear's grip.

"Yeah…!" Goldie added.

"I um...heard everything..." Springy added, blushing a little.

"W-Why didn't you open the door!?" Goldie shouted.

"I don't know! I tried getting up but I was like...glitching or something..." Springy sighed, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you cared that much about me..."

Goldie felt himself melt in his companions arms. Springy held Goldie's head and kissed him on the cheek. Before Goldie could say anything, Springy placed a finger over his lips, to shut him up.

"You act all formal and arrogant during the day...but we both know that you aren't really like that." Springy smiled at him, "You're pretty cute…"

Goldie smiled back, blushing a little, "Should I get up…?"

"Nah...this is the nice position." Springy grinned. Goldie nodded, blushing deeper.

"I'm so glad I have you..." Goldie said.

"I'm lucky to have you here…" Springy replied.

"When I see those two employees again...I'll throw them into the incinerator..." Goldie rested his head on Springy's chest.

Springy gasped, "Can I help?" Goldie grinned and kissed Springy on the nose;

"Of course you can."

 **Ran out of ideas, I still hope it turned out okay. I love you all! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	34. Golden Shadows (GF&SF Lemon)

Golden Shadows

 **Ignore the awful title, I ran out of ideas.**

Shadow Freddy peered through the backstage door, to see Golden Freddy sitting on the table. He bit his lip and grinned at the bear. He laughed and vanished from the door. Goldie looked over at the door, looking for the source of the laughter he'd heard.

"Sounded like Shad's laughter..." He said to himself, turning back away from the door. He sighed and stared at the wall ahead of him. He had no idea what he was doing, and he had no time to question himself. Shad tapped Goldie on the shoulder, taking the bear's attention away from the wall.

"Hey Shad." Goldie greeted.

"Hey Goldie~!" Shadow exclaimed, kissing Goldie on the cheek.

"Uuuh..." Goldie blushed, "Don't ever do that again."

"Why the hell not~?" Shad kissed him again. Goldie looked away.

"W-We're friends Shad. Nothing more..." Goldie looked back over, "And besides...what would the others think…?"

"Push the others out of your mind for a second…then consider it." Shad sat beside Goldie, resting against him. Goldie paused, he bit his lip and turned to Shad.

"We _have_ known each other for a long time..." Goldie said. Shad nodded, grinning a little, "And I guess the others don't really care about what we do..."

Shad's grin widened, "And~?"

"And...you are pretty, uh...pretty um..." Goldie stuttered.

Shad bit his lip, "Spit it out..."

"You are pretty damn...sexy." Goldie muttered the last word.

"Thanks, cutie~!" Shad exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"What do we do now…?" Goldie asked.

"Well, the door's shut..." Shad ran his paw over Goldie's thigh, "And we're naked so, that's one obstacle cleared~..."

Goldie sighed, "Fuck it." He tackled Shad to the ground, earning a grunt and a gasp from the purple shadow.

"Woah! Look whose gotten a sudden burst of confidence!" Shad exclaimed. Goldie grinned and ground against Shad's growing member beneath him. Shad moaned a little and pulled Goldie close. Goldie placed a kiss on Shad's cheek, then proceeded to nibble on the purple bear's neck.

Shad bit his lip, "I-I need you…!" He exclaimed.

Goldie felt himself grin as he saw Shad's begging expression, "Beg for it~..."

Shad growled at him, "I need you right now! Ride me!"

Goldie slowly slid down Shad's member, he bit his lip as he felt his asshole being spread by Shad's large and thick penis. Shad saw Goldie's painful expression and kissed him, "It's okay Goldie...you can do this."

"I know I can..." Goldie whispered. He slid down to the base, with Shad's paws guiding him down. Goldie looked up at Shad, both of them sharing a grin.

Goldie rested his paws on Shad's shoulders and pushed himself up, so the tip of Shad's member was pushing against Goldie's asshole.

Shad pushed Goldie back down, causing both of them to moan. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed throughout the establishment, attracting the attention of Freddy and Bonnie.

"Fuck yeah! More!" Goldie screamed. Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other and approached the backstage door. The bunny peered through a crack in the door, then stepped back.

"They fuckin'?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded, his face completely red.

"Why don't we make some music on our own?" Freddy added.

Bonnie grinned, "We can do that!"

Shad felt himself coming close to climax. His claws unsheathed and dug into Goldie's arms. Goldie screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and slammed down one final time. He moaned and climaxed on the bear beneath him.

He could feel himself being filled by Shad, he bit his lip and grinned as he watched Shad's expression change from pleasure, to content. Goldie collapsed on top of the purple bear and shared a kiss with him.

Goldie panted, but flashed Shad a grin "Wanna go again~?"

Meanwhile, Bonnie was playing a guitar on the stage, with Freddy standing in front of him with a disappointed look,

"This isn't what I meant."

 **There ya go. Finished. Hope ya liked this…!**


	35. Vampires? (Chica&Mike)

Vampires?

 **This is just a small one-shot I wrote after seeing an amusing review from xXToxicWolfXx;**

 _XxToxicWolfXx - Stupid idea but what do you think would happen if on one eve of a full moon Mike comes into work and Chica and Mike are in the kitchen the boys (freddy foxy Bonnie Goldie and spring) turn into vampires how would Chica and Mike deal with the situation?_

 **I literally died of laughter, but then I thought. Why don't make a one-shot about it? Though I didn't include Springtrap and Golden Freddy, because I didn't know how they'd fit in, sorry.**

 **Also, I thought I'd answer a few reviews, just so you guys know that I'm here.**

 **Dodobird15 – I might do a Mike/Jeremy one-shot. But I will NEVER do a one-shot to do with Purple guy, shipping or lemon. I won't do a second Mike/Jeremy lemon, because I'm awful at it.**

 **FNAF FAN 65749 – I know! It's insane! Thanks so much for all the ideas and help, I'll see what I can do with your idea!**

 **Alexis – Thanks so much!**

 **Alright, now let's get to this weird one-shot.**

The full moon was at it's highest point in the sky as Mike entered the pizzeria. He walked around the pizzeria, eventually entering the kitchen. He saw Chica cooking some pizza and smiled at her.

"Hey Chica!" He exclaimed. Chica turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Hai~!" She shouted. Mike approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Mike asked.

"Not sure." Chica answered. Mike walked over to the door and peered into the main area. He saw Bonnie playing his guitar on stage with Freddy. Bonnie turned to Mike and flashed him a smile, but Mike noticed that Bonnie had grown fangs!

Mike jumped back and shut the kitchen door, "What the hell…?"

"What's the matter?" Chica asked.

"Dude, I think Bonnie is a vampire." Mike explained.

Chica laughed and went back to cooking, "You're such an idiot Mike."

Mike peered out of the door and back to the stage, he saw Bonnie holding Freddy, and sinking his fangs into Freddy's neck.

"That fuck is going on!?" Mike exclaimed.

Chica slapped Mike across the face with a slice of pizza, "Language!" Chica looked outside and saw Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy standing in the main area, with completely pale faces.

"Holy shit..." She muttered.

"Hey!" Mike shouted at Chica. Chica shut the door and stepped back from it.

"Get ready..." She said. Mike watched Chica run over to the kitchen counter. He peeked through a crack in the door. He was suddenly pushed out of the way by Chica, who had dressed herself in a completely black suit, with a black bandana wrapped around her head. She was holding a box of pizza in her hand and she grinned at Mike.

"I told ya to get ready!" She shouted, kicking the door down. She saw Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy still standing in the same place. Chica ran outside and opened the pizza box.

Mike watched her as she threw a few pizza slices at the males. Mike expected them to just slap against them, but the pizza slices seemed to be as sharp as anything, as the corners of them sliced into Foxy's chest.

"Oh my god..." Mike covered his mouth, he was both happy, and sad at the same time. He'd really liked Foxy...maybe more-

" _Gah, fuck feelings! They're vampries, who cares anymore!?"_ He thought to himself, laughing. Foxy fell to the ground with a thud, blood seeping out of the fox's chest as he laid dead.

Bonnie and Freddy stared at Chica for a few seconds. The chicken didn't hesitate, she made a sound which sounded like a; 'BUCKAWH!' Before jumping over a table and throwing three pizza slices in Bonnie's direction. He ran towards Chica, but we quickly halted when a slice of pizza decapitated his head from his body.

"Suck on that, bitch!" Chica laughed. Freddy growled at the chicken and ran to her, Chica didn't have enough time to think. Freddy tackled her off the table and onto the ground. They fought for a few brief seconds before Mike smashed Freddy across the face with a plank of wood.

Chica panted and watched Freddy's body tumble onto the ground beside her. She jumped up and looked at Freddy's lifeless body, "We did it." She said.

"Yeah...we did." Mike panted.

"Great! Now let's fuck!" Chica shouted, with a grin.

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed. Chica tackled Mike onto the ground.

 **Wait wait wait wait wait. What am I writing? I don't even know...I just...goddamn it.**

 **Let's just end this on a good note and say that- Oh wait. Yeah. Expect a decrease in updates. Our car was taken away from us. Yeah, OUR CAR! So that means I have less time to do, as I gotta walk everywhere. -sigh- Goddamn it.**

 **Anyway...keep asking for stuff, but gimme time. Peace!**

 **\- RSM**


	36. Hidden (Android Cupcake&Plushtrap)

Hidden

Plushtrap awoke to see his owner, a small child crying in his room. Plushtrap crawled out from under the bed and peeked at the child, who was crying beside the door. The door had been locked, and the child's brother was laughing on the other side. Plushtrap growled at the door and ran over, banging on the door. The child was lying down in a pool of tears.

Plushtrap frowned and walked over to the child. He rubbed the child's shoulder. The child stood up and picked up Plushtrap. He held Plushtrap close to his chest and hugged him. The bunny smiled at the child and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and saw the door to the kid's bedroom open. The child ran out of his room, tears dripping out of his eyes, he held Plushtrap close to his chest. The kid ran into the living room, only to see something jump out behind the television, wearing the mask of Foxy.

The kid screamed and fell down, as he began crying again. The person wearing the mask laughed at him. The kid cried for a few seconds, before standing back up and running into the kitchen. He ran over to a certain cupboard and opened it.

He kissed Plushtrap's head and stuffed the toy into the cupboard, "Hide in here!" The kid shouted, slamming the cupboard shut. Plushtrap heard footsteps that were moving away, he made himself comfortable in the cupboard.

" _I feel real sorry for that kid..."_ Plushtrap thought to himself. He growled to himself.

" _I want to kill his brother..."_ He added. He looked around the cupboard and saw a pair of eyes looking at him through the darkness. Plushtrap reached for the owner of the eyes, he was confused when he touched it, it was smaller than his hand.

A light turned on outside, some of the light came through a crack in the cupboard door, so it was nice and bright inside. Plushtrap was staring at a cupcake. But not just any cupcake, the cupcake that Chica wielded.

Plushtrap smiled at the cupcake and mouthed a 'Hi'. The cupcake flashed the toy a small smile and climbed onto the plush's shoulder.

" _It's as if she's on Chica's shoulder..."_ Plushtrap thought to himself. The cupcake kissed Plushtrap's cheek and made itself comfortable on his shoulder. Plushtrap grinned and his ears flopped over his face. He closed his eyes and his grin widened,

" _We're hidden from the world..."_

 **Yes. This is awful. I apologize. As I'm writing this, I just downloaded FNAF 4 after buying it XD. And I need a little time to deduce what I saw...I mean...how is this possible...so this is how the bite happened…? No spoilers but, I literally cried when I saw what happened...let's just say that it wasn't the animatronic's fault..**

 **\- RSM**


	37. Show and Tell (No Pairings)

Show and Tell

 **Thought I'd write two one-shots in the spirit of the FNAF 4 release, so here you go.**

Scott had just turned five. He had been going to school for a few weeks and he really enjoyed it. The only thing he didn't like, we his brother. When he would get home, his brother would bully him, and his dad wouldn't be there to help him.

He was being driven to school. He sat in the back seat of his dad's car. He was hoping that he wouldn't be bullied after finding out that his dad's car was purple…

He wasn't sure what the whole deal with his dad was. He seemed to be obsessed with purple. He wore purple clothes, his car was purple, he bought Scott purple toys, and his house was painted in a shade of purple.

Scott didn't mind though, he liked purple. It was a pretty colour! His dad parked in front of the school, and his son jumped out of the car, "You coming, dad?" Scott asked, adjusting his backpack.

Scott's father got out of the car and smiled at his son, "Are you sure you want this old man to represent you at show and tell?"

"Of course dad! You're the best thing to show and tell!" Scott exclaimed, flashing his dad a smile.

"Oh will you two shut up already!?" Another male crawled out of the back seat. He was Scott's older brother. He was wearing a grey top, and was glaring at Scott.

"Show some respect, son." The father said, glaring back at his son, "I don't understand what your problem is."

"You know what my problem is." The brother spat. He growled at the two and stormed through the front gates. Scott's lip quivered, he was staring at the ground.

Scott's father frowned and pulled his son in for a hug, "It's okay, son.."

"Why is he so mean to us…?" Scott asked, as his father wiped his tears away.

"Jealousy...you know what that means?" His father asked. Scott shook his head.

His father gave him a smile, "He wants to be with me like you and I are; close."

"Why can't you be close to both of us?" Scott asked. His father frowned and pet his son on the head.

"Let's go inside." He held his son's hand and led him into the school.

 _Some time later_

"...and they can live for up to four hours!" A kid dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans exclaimed, holding up some sort of insect. The teacher sighed and marked something off her roll.

"That was very interesting Timmy..." The teacher said, in a bored tone. She sighed again and looked further down her roll.

"Scott uh...I can't pronounce your last name..." She shrugged and put her roll down, "It's your turn Scott."

Scott smiled and jumped out of chair, he ran over to the door and peeked outside. He grabbed his father's hand and dragged him inside the classroom.

The teacher furrowed an eyebrow, "Who's this?"

Scott stood in the middle of the room, with his dad and flashed a big wide smile, "Everybody! This is my dad!" He exclaimed.

"His name is **% &^#ERR%&# &** Cawthon!" He added, with a larger smile.

Scott's father smiled, "Hello everyone!"

"He works in a place called Fredbear's family diner." Scott began, "My dad can tell you the rest." Scott walked over and sat back in his chair, while his father paced back and forth at the front of the room.

"Some of you may know me as the 'guy that wears the purple clothing'. While others know me as a worker at Fredbear's family diner," Mr Cawthon began, "If any of you here don't know what that is, it's a diner which is just a few blocks away, but I shall not advertise."

The children in the class were silent, while the teacher chuckled to herself, "Go on, Mr Cawthon."

"There isn't too much interesting about myself. I love my son more than anything in the world." He smiled at his son. Scott gave him a smile back. Scott's brother was watching through a window, his lip quivered and as he heard those words, fire burned in his eyes. He ran off as his father continued talking.

"I LOVE purple. I got a purple car...purple uniform...purple house, even a purple night-stick!" He held up a plastic night-stick.

"I'm a security guard at the diner, I make sure things are all in order!" He exclaimed, throwing the night-stick up in the air, and catching it. The class stared at him in awe.

"And thats pretty much all." He shrugged. Scott jumped up out of his chair and hugged his father. They smiled at each other, Scott pulled away and stood beside him.

"And that, my classmates, is my dad. The greatest man in the whole world!"

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate seeing people enjoy these! After seeing FNAF 4 I thought, what the hell, y'know? I mean ^%ERR$^ # Cawthon, who could have thought of that!? XD**

 **\- RSM**


	38. Proud (No Pairings)

Proud

 **Fredbear and Plushtrap, father and son. Why didn't I think of that?**

Fredbear stood on the stage at the diner. He'd seen a child hiding under a nearby table, with a frightened look on his face. He walked off the stage and approached the child.

"You okay, Scott?" The animatronic asked. Scott shook his head and hid further under the table. Fredbear picked up a plush from on top of the table and flashed Scott a smile. Scott ran away from the animatronic, with tears dripping out of his eyes.

Fredbear frowned and walked back over to the stage. He ignored Spring Bonnie and just stood there, with a large frown on his face.

Some time passed before the rest of the people left the establishment, the lights switched off, and Spring Bonnie switched off. Fredbear jumped off the stage and walked back over to the table. He grabbed the plush and frowned.

"I guess he didn't want you..." Fredbear frowned, "I'm sorry Plushtrap."

"Why is he scared of us?" Plushtrap asked.

"I'm not sure...let's just wait until tomorrow...then we can make him feel happy again..." Fredbear replied.

"Can I help?" Plushtrap asked.

"We're gonna be his best friends." Fredbear nodded.

 _The next day_

The pizzeria was packed with kids. Fredbear performed for them, while searching for Scott at the same time. He eventually found him crying under the exact same table. Fredbear picked up Plushtrap and they shared a smile.

"Think you can do this, son?" Fredbear asked.

"I can do it." Plushtrap nodded. Fredbear smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Good boy." He jumped down from the stage and slid the plush under the table. Scott raised an eyebrow and grabbed the plush, holding it close for comfort.

"You're my friend now..." Scott smiled, his tears dripping onto the lifeless plush.

Fredbear smiled and walked back onto the stage, "I'm proud of him."

Spring Bonnie smiled at his companion, "So am I."

 **I've run out a inspiration, so expect some late updates. Also, I've started a poll. Please vote in it to tell me what you want to see.**

 **\- RSM**


	39. Time Together (Foxy&Freddy)

**Time Together**

 **I apologize for the long wait, I got a few new things and I needed a break from FF for a little while. I hope this one-shot will be enough while I work on a few more, I'm sorry for taking so long.**

Freddy had noticed the sudden disappearance of one of his closest friends, the only one that resided behind the purple starred curtains of Pirate's Cove. Freddy watched as the lights went off, in a pattern. Two lights went down every few seconds until the entire building was cloaked in the frightening darkness, which the night-guards would have to deal with on a daily basis.

Freddy's friends shut themselves off, an hour before the guard will have entered. As 11PM struck, a few bell rings echoed throughout the pizzeria. Freddy bit his lip and looked over at Pirate's Cove, to see a crack of light seeping through the little space between the curtains.

The large bear sat on the side of the stage, then pushed himself off, his two large feet hitting the floor with a loud thud, he could feel the floor shake as he collided with the tiles. He heard a snicker, he turned to see a familiar bunny snickering, covering his face with his large paws. Freddy growled at the bunny, scaring the bunny into shutdown mode.

The bear smiled to himself and formally adjusted his large bow-tie. His grin slowly faded into a frown when he looked around the pizzeria. He knew that they'd be shutting down by the end of the year. He was frightened that he'd never see his friends again. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and proceeded to walk away from the stage.

He folded his arms and sighed, his frown slowly turning into an emotionless expression. He slowly approached the curtains of Pirate's Cove, the grim thoughts about the pizzeria continuing to disturb him. He growled to himself and approached Pirate's Cove with caution. He heard a familiar voice inside the cove.

He rested one of his paws on one of the curtains, he gripped the curtain and slowly pulled it out of his way. He saw a familiar fox sitting down, legs crossed, in front of a television. He felt a smile appear on his face when he saw Foxy watching an old television show from the 80's.

"And welcome back to Fredbear and Friends!" An old gruff voice shouted from within the television. Freddy stepped into the cove and almost immediately caught Foxy's attention. The fox gave Freddy a smile and asked him to come over.

Freddy walked over to Foxy and sat beside him. They stared at the television silently for a few seconds, before Foxy reached over to behind the television. He picked up a large blanket and covered both of them – up to their shoulders – with it.

Freddy rested his head against Foxy's shoulder, which earned a warm smile from the fox.

"I can't believe you're watching this…" Freddy whispered, loud enough so the fox could hear him, "I haven't watched this for over a decade…"

"Aye, this be one of my favourite memories…it's better to watch memories, than to reminisce about them." Foxy explained. Freddy looked up at him with a smirk.

"Says who?" The bear asked. Foxy pet Freddy on the shoulder and rubbed his head, bringing Freddy's attention back to the screen.

"Me." Foxy simply responded.

Both of them shared a smile as they silently watched their memories unfold in front of them. Similar questions ran through each of their minds.

Why did they make this show?

Did they enjoy it?

Were they better times back then?

They both tried to answer those questions, and many more. None of those questions had an exact answer, and they both knew that. Foxy decided to push those thoughts away and kissed Freddy on the forehead. Freddy blushed, but didn't move anywhere.

They didn't need questions answered, they had each other anyway.

 **Yep. Cliché as hell, but whatever. Hope this was good for ya'll!**

 **RSM**


	40. I'm Sorry (No Pairings)

I'm Sorry

 **I watched Markiplier's part six of FNAF 4 and I thought, maybe I should make something leading towards the flat line at the end of the end...?**

 **Enjoy.**

"...and it is shown on the security footage. That four males, dressed in masks that resembled the diner's mascots, shoved a child into the mouth of a deadly animatronic. The kid was taken to hospital immediately after the incident, and the four males have not been found. More at seven."

A male dressed in a grey shirt switched off the television. He looked around the hospital room and bit his lip, tears making themselves welcome on his face.

"What did I do...?" He whispered to himself, "WHAT DID I DO!?" He shouted.

He sighed and looked over at the hospital bed, to see his brother lying down there, in critical condition. He could hardly look at the child, blood was still leaking out of the bandages wrapped around his head.

He frowned when he saw a small vase filled with a few flowers beside his brother's bed. He bit his lip, "I'm really sorry..." He glanced at the stand that held the IV beside the bed, then the small container of pills.

He checked his watch, then glanced at the door. He was being picked up by his dad in a few minutes, so he didn't have much time. He noticed his little brother stir a little. He jumped out of his chair and walked back over.

He stood beside the bed, his eyes widening a little, "Can you hear me?" He asked.

Silence.

The brother's lip quivered, a few tears trailing down his face, "I-I don't know if you can hear me..."

He rubbed his face, "I'm sorry!" He shouted.

He paused, and thought about what the doctor had said earlier.

"He's broken." The doctor said before, as he stood beside the bed.

The brother bit his lip, "You're broken." He said.

"They're still your friends." The doctor had said. He'd placed five plushie's on the bed with the child.

His brother saw the plushies, they seemed to be holding the child close, "They're still your friends..."

"Do you still believe that...?" He asked the kid.

Silence.

"I'm still here..." The male whispered, before breaking out into tears.

"They will put you back together..." He muttered.

This time, there wasn't silence. The room was filled with the unfortunately well known sound of a flat-line. The brother stared at the heart-rate monitor, and broke down into tears.

"NO!" He shouted.

"NO NO NO NO! SCOTT! SCOTT!" He screamed. He shook Scott's body, causing some of the tubs to fall off his arms. The plushies tumbled to the floor.

A doctor threw the door open and ran in, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He screamed. The doctor grabbed the male and tried to pry his hands from his brother's arms.

The doctor paused, "Shit...we got a flat-line!" He shouted at the door.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! WAKE UP! I DEMAND YOU!" He screamed. A few nurses came in the dragged the male out against his will. He stared at the door as he was dragged outside and watched it close.

What had he done?

 **Fuck.**

 **Now I'm depressed.**

 **I had to write this.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **\- RSM**


	41. The New Guy (Mike&Jeremy)

The New Guy

 **Here we go. Back for another one-shot. Did ya miss me? I hope some did. Sorry about the fucked-up updating schedule, school came back...etc...etc...etc...you know, the sob story I always go on about, right? Anyway, I hope I can update more soon, but I've hit the dreadful Writer's Block. But, y'know how it goes. Let's get on with this.**

As Mike sat down, he saw a shadow enter the usually-empty pizzeria. He watched the shadow walk down the hallway, eventually reaching the office. The shadow revealed itself to be none-other than Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Mike had no clue who he was.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be working here..." Jeremy said, nervously glancing at the other male. Mike raised an eyebrow.

 _Must be nervous about the new job._ He thought to himself.

"Well, I work here." Mike simply responded, "And I have no clue who you are."

"Uh...well, my name is uh, Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald." The ginger male smiled, he extended his hand towards Mike. Mike sat still, speechless for a few seconds, before shaking the younger male's hand.

"Well, I guess this means I'm fired, right?" Mike sighed. Jeremy shook his head.

"From what the boss told me, it seems you need two guards, so I took the job." Jeremy shrugged.

"Two guards? To guard this shit-hole?" Mike asked, laughing a little.

"The shit-hole with sentient animatronic animals that have dead kids stuffed inside them?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"But...how did you…?" Mike asked.

"I've worked here before. I knew one of the, uh, kids that were murdered.." Jeremy's gaze slowly drifted towards the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that..." Mike frowned.

"It's fine man, it's cool, really." Jeremy responded, grabbing a nearby stool.

"How old are you, kid?" Mike bit his lip. Jeremy grinned at Mike, and made himself comfortable on the small stool.

"Twenty five." He responded. Mike scoffed.

"Twenty five?" Mike laughed a little, "I thought you were twenty."

Jeremy shook his head with a sly grin, "No need for compliments, you've won me over already."

Mike freezed, he rubbed his shoulder and his face lit up with a deep blush. Jeremy shook his head with a grin and dragged himself – and his stool – over to the desk. He picked up the tablet and began looking through the cameras.

He glanced over at Mike – who was still blushing, extremely deeply – and flashed him a smile, "How hard can it be, right?"

 _Four hours later_

"LEFT DOOR!" Jeremy shouted. Mike jumped out of his chair and slammed the button for the left door. The door slammed shut, knocking Mike back onto the ground. Jeremy extended a hand and helped the other male up.

"They're never usually this active..." Mike muttered to himself.

"Maybe they don't like it when someone else joins you in their game." Jeremy shrugged.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Mike asked, still panting.

"Nevermind, Mikey." Jeremy shook his head and proceeded to look through the rest of the cameras.

"Nobody calls me that anymore..." Mike whispered to himself, loud enough for Jeremy to hear. Jeremy's only response was a sigh, followed by a cough.

"The bunny is gone." Jeremy said.

Mike sighed and pushed the door button. The door flied open. The male bit his lip and stared at the open door. A few seconds passed, before they both heard loud footsteps approaching.

"SHUT IT NOW!" Jeremy shouted. Mike saw a shadow outside the window and dived for the button, slamming his body into both the door button and the light button. The door slammed shut, and something on the other side slammed into it also.

Mike panted and glanced at the metal door, "H-Holy crap..." Whatever was outside was slamming something into the door, it seemed like it was desperate to get the door open.

"We would've been dead if it weren't for you..." Jeremy said, "Thanks."

Mike nodded and glanced at the window beside the closed door. He saw the shadow of what appeared to be a fox standing outside the door. Mike pressed the light button, turning it off. He pressed it a few more times, so it was flashing pretty quickly.

He heard a grunt, followed by a small scream, then the sound of footsteps alerted both of them that whatever was there, wasn't there anymore. Mike opened the door and sat back in his chair, he rolled his chair over to Jeremy and looked over the younger male's shoulder.

"They're all back in their places, except for the bear." Jeremy said, tapping the screen. He switched to the east hall camera to see the large bear stomping down the east hall.

"It's only Freddy?" Mike asked, peering out the right door. Jeremy nodded.

"How much time do we have left!?" Mike asked, almost desperately.

"Four minutes..." Jeremy bit his lip, "But we don't have much power left."

Jeremy glanced over at the opened door and shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

A large paw reached into the room, grabbing Mike's shirt. Jeremy jumped out of his stool and grabbed Mike's arm, trying to pull him away from the strong bear.

"Don't let him take me!" Mike screamed, as his shirt was torn off by the animatronic bear. Mike felt his shoulder being grabbed by the bear and winced as the large paw dug into his shoulder bone.

Jeremy used Mike's cries for help and melted them into confidence as he picked up the office chair and slammed it into the animatronic bear's face.

"Take THAT you Chuck-E rip-off!" Jeremy shouted, pulling Mike back inside and slamming the right door shut. Mike landed on top of the younger male, panting rather fast. Jeremy smiled at Mike, his eyes eventually leading down to the older male's abs.

Mike and Jeremy both blushed deeply as they stared at each other, "We-We have a job to do..." Mike said, crawling off.

"Uh, yep..." Jeremy coughed, standing back up. He covered his face, so Mike wouldn't see his completely red cheeks. Jeremy couldn't help but peek through his fingers as Mike's abs again though.

 _Damn, he's kinda hot…_ He thought to himself. He slapped himself and shook his head, _Goddamn it Jeremy! Keep those lewd thoughts away! You have a job to do, mister!_

Mike stood up and picked up the tablet, he glanced at the east hall camera to see Freddy absent from his view. He grinned and pressed the right door button, raising the door up. He checked the clock.

 _5:59. Are you FUCKING kidding me!?_ Mike growled. Jeremy walked over to Mike and glanced at the bottom left side of the tablet, where the power showed.

"Oh dude, there's only one percent left-.." The lights suddenly went out. The fan blades suddenly stopped turning and so did Jeremy and Mike's breathing, for a few seconds.

Mike pulled Jeremy close, so that the younger male was resting against his chest, "Quiet..." Mike whispered, as loud footsteps echoed throughout the pizzeria. The footsteps got closer. Soon the footsteps stopped, and the two males were drawn to the left door, as they witnessed Freddy's lit up face appear.

Before Jeremy could shriek, Mike covered his mouth and gave him a 'shh' gesture. They sat in silence as the bear's face flashed off and on, accompanied by the Toreador March. It suddenly faded to darkness, and the bear's face refused to light up any further.

"We're gonna die!" Jeremy screamed.

Were they?

The familiar bells finally rung. After six painstakingly long hours, the two males had beaten the animatronics, they'd won, and survived.

The lights came back on, as the emergency generator powered up. Jeremy and Mike were lying on the ground, they both looked up to see Freddy standing above them. Freddy shook his head and took a few steps back from the humans.

"I-I'm sorry…!" The bear exclaimed, running out of the right doorway. Mike and Jeremy shared looks of confusion.

They stared at each other. Jeremy looked down at Mike's abs, then his gaze crawled up Mike's body, to his face. Mike smiled at Jeremy and hugged him.

"Do I look _that_ good?" Mike grinned, causing both of them to blush deep. Jeremy nodded and smiled at the older male.

"Well, I guess you'll be seeing more of me then." Mike smiled, standing up. He pulled Jeremy up and held the younger – and shorter – male against him. Jeremy's face rested just below Mike's neck.

"Mike…?" Jeremy asked.

"You don't need to say anything..." Mike grinned, "I hate most people. And noticing that I don't hate you, means that there's something between us that's important." Mike's grin widened.

"And you're important to me." Mike added, kissing Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy didn't say anything, he just melted into Mike's embrace.

"You don't need to say anything...what do you say we go back to your place?" Mike asked, picking Jeremy off the ground. Jeremy wasn't surprised at Mike's strength, he could get used to being carried around by the older male.

Jeremy nodded and grinned a little. Mike carried Jeremy out of the office and down the hallway. He carried the younger male through the main area. They both flipped off the three animatronics on the stage and disappeared through the exit.

Foxy was peeking around a corner as the two of them left, "My Mikey..." His lip quivered. He frowned, and his eyes darkened.

"HE'S MINE!"

 **Well. This was surprisingly easy to write...I just checked the clock. I wrote this in 20 minutes. o.o I surprised myself.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- RSM**


	42. Honey (Freddy&Bonnie)

Honey

 **Another Fronnie story. YAS YAS! Well, it's actually just an extremely short one-shot, because I'm lacking inspiration. I hope it is still satisfactory though!**

Freddy slammed both of the office doors shut and sat in the chair. He made sure he was alone and reached under the desk, his paw grasping a small container. He held the container in his paws and placed it atop of the desk. He licked his lips and stared at the container in awe.

What was in this counter, you may ask?

Well, it was honey. Yep, honey. The bear grinned and opened the container, staring at the honey as he lifted the lid. He kept this a secret, so to avoid further embarrassment after that whole...drunken honey fiasco.

The bear shuddered just remembering that.

He began eating the honey. It tasted like heaven to him. Some of the honey dripped from his mouth and onto his stomach. He grunted and shook his head. The right door suddenly flew open and a purple bunny entered the claustrophobic office. He stared wide-eyed at the bear.

Freddy glanced over his shoulder, with almost the same expression. The bunny laughed and walked over to the bear, "Is this honey?"

The bear blushed deep and pouted, "Freddy? I-Is this honey!?" Bonnie laughed.

Freddy's ears lowered and he stared at the ground, avoiding eye-contact with the bunny. Bonnie smiled and forcefully moved Freddy's head so that they were both looking at each other.

Bonnie nuzzled his face into Freddy's, causing Freddy's nose to honk. The bear growled, but Bonnie didn't budge. He kissed Freddy gently on the lips and hugged him.

Bonnie grinned, "Honey, I'm home~..." Freddy's face was a face filled with dissappointment and irritation, causing Bonnie to laugh.

Freddy pulled Bonnie close and stared into his eyes, "Never say that again." 

**Yep, that was short. But I hope it was satisfactory!**

 **\- RSM**


	43. Unloved (Foxy&Male Mangle)

Unloved

 **Another awful title from me. ._.**

 **Foxy x Male Mangle. I've never even thought about trying a one-shot like that. Let's see how it goes. Also, stay till the end of this short one-shot for some news about a brand new high school FNAF series I have JUST begun working on.**

Foxy walked out of the Parts and Service room. He bit his lip and walked through the main area, ignoring the eyes glaring at him from the show stage. He trudged towards kids cove and knocked on the door-frame. He smiled when he saw Mangle awaken.

He smiled back as Foxy entered with a small bouquet of flowers, "Where'd you get these from?" Mangle asked.

"I picked them from outside." Foxy replied with a smile.

"You went outside?" Mangle asked, "Such a rebel." He grinned.

"Only the best, for my little vixen." Foxy smiled. Mangle kissed Foxy on the cheek and sighed.

"Is there something on your mind?" The fox asked.

Mangle nodded, "We're both...pretty destroyed." He commented.

Foxy nodded and his ears dropped, "Yeah..."

"And we're both unloved..." Mangle frowned.

"What's your point, hun…?" Foxy asked.

"Do the kids hate us? Or are we just unwanted?" Mangle simply asked. Foxy sighed.

"It's not the kids, Vix." Foxy began, "It's the adults. Them selfish adults. If they hadn't put us out of service, we would still be entertaining kids today!"

"The kids tore me apart, Foxy." Mangle's lip quivered. Foxy kissed Mangle on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"They didn't know what they were doing..." Foxy frowned. Mangle nodded and held the fox tightly;

"I know..."

 **Sorry for such a short one-shot, they've been pretty bad lately. I'm real sorry! Ahem...on a better note. I've begun a story called FNAF: Waterview. It's a FNAF high-school AU that takes place in a fake town called Waterview. It contains Fronnie~! X3 Feel free to go check it out! I hope you guys like it!**

 **\- RSM**


	44. My Bunny (Foxy&Bonnie Lemon)

My Bunny

 **Here's a nice little Foxy/Bonnie one-shot for all you beautiful people. Stay till the end so we can discuss the future of this one-shot collection, and more update news. :D**

As Freddy and Chica shut down, Bonnie glanced over at Pirates' Cove. The others stayed away from Foxy after his outburst concerning Mike. Bonnie frowned and jumped down from the stage.

"Maybe I could play him a song or something..." Bonnie said to himself. He grabbed his guitar off the stage and walked towards Pirate's Cove. He grasped the curtains and stepped inside.

"Mikey!?" Foxy dived on top of Bonnie, tackling him to the ground. He blushed when he saw that it wasn't the human.

"Uh...could you get off me…?" Bonnie coughed. Foxy nodded and crawled off the bunny. They sat down opposite each other and avoided eye-contact.

"Ye brought yer guitar…?" Foxy asked, glancing at the large guitar lying beside Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and smirked.

"I thought maybe I could play you a song or something..." Bonnie shrugged. Foxy stared into Bonnie's eyes and pondered for a few seconds about what Bonnie's game was.

"What're ye doin' here, Bon?" Foxy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought I could cheer you up..." Bonnie began, "I care about you Foxy, I hate to see you sad..."

Foxy bit his lip and grinned at the bunny, "Thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and scooched closer to the fox. Foxy watched Bonnie come closer and wrapped an arm around the bunny. Bonnie blushed and rest his head on Foxy's shoulder.

"Why are ye really here…?" Foxy whispered into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie blushed and avoided eye-contact with the fox.

"Originally, my intention was to cheer you up, but I had other things on my mind..." Bonnie explained.

Foxy nipped one of Bonnie's ears and whispered into his ear, "What were they~…?"

"You can probably guess..." Bonnie blushed. Foxy grinned and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"Why don't we make them a reality~?" Foxy asked.

"No need for the cheesy cliché lines, let's just do this already." Bonnie tackled Foxy. Foxy looked up at Bonnie as the bunny ground against his crotch.

"This is how I feel when you tackle me." Bonnie commented, "Understand~?" Foxy nodded.

Bonnie took off his bowtie and lied on top of the fox, "How much time do we have~?"

"All day..." Foxy responded, sinking his teeth into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie moaned and grinned at the fox beneath him, then proceeded to grind against him again.

"Aah..." Foxy panted. He rubbed his paw down Bonnie's body, eventually reaching the bunny's member. He rubbed the base and proceeded to rub the member from top to bottom.

Bonnie moaned and a grin found itself on his face, he pushed himself down Foxy's body, so that the fox's rather large member was pushing against his hole.

"Do you think you're ready…?" Foxy asked, a serious expression planted on his face. Bonnie paused, he bit his lip and smiled at the fox, then nodded.

"Yea..." Foxy rested his paw and hook on Bonnie's body, he pushed against Bonnie and slowly pushed the bunny down his member. Bonnie bit his lip and clenched when Foxy pushed himself in.

"You okay, bunny…?" Foxy asked, caressing the bunny's cheek. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"It's a little painful but...I can deal with it." He nodded. Foxy nodded back and began to push Bonnie up and down his large member.

"Let's see how deep the bunny hole goes~..." Foxy grinned.

Both of them moaned in unison as Bonnie's hole clenched around the fox's member, "Oh man...you feel so good..." Foxy bit his lip.

"D-Ditto..." Bonnie grunted. Foxy grinned and began to push in faster, earning a few more moans from the bunny.

"Okay..." Foxy panted, "Can I go faster?" Bonnie nodded.

Foxy's grin widened and he began to push in faster. The sounds of flesh slapping each other echoed throughout the enclosed and dark room.

"Harder!" Bonnie begged. Foxy slapped against Bonnie's ass much harder, earning a few more moans of pleasure and pain. Foxy reached back down and began to stroke Bonnie's member as he pushed into the bunny deeper.

"I-I'm almost..." Bonnie couldn't even finish his sentence, he was absolute euphoria. Foxy was content with seeing the bunny's trembling form above him, it gave him confidence that he was good at being the dominant one.

Bonnie moaned one final time and climaxed, spurts of white came out of the bunny's member, landing on Foxy's chest. Foxy grinned and continued stroking the bunny's overworked member as he felt himself reach his climax.

He filled the bunny's hole with his own liquids, some of it dripped out of Bonnie and down Foxy's member. They both sat there, panting. Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other. Foxy held Bonnie close, with the bunny resting his head on top of Foxy's chest.

"Do you still want Mike…?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"I've changed my mind..." Foxy smiled at the bunny, planting a kiss atop of his head, "I love you, bunny..." Bonnie smiled back,

"I love you too, Captain Foxy..."

 **Another lemon for ya'll. I'm gonna take a break from lemons for a little bit. But ALSO, updates will be a little further spread apart now. I have a bigger story that I'm working on named FNAF: Waterview High, it's the high school AU I talked about earlier. I'll probably be updating that once a week and I might be updating this story three times a week.**

 **But that doesn't mean I don't accept requests! So don't hesitate to ask me for more!**

 **Sorry for this, but I need to space out my updates so I have enough time to enjoy myself aswell.**

 **ALSO, this story has BLOWN up! I was surprised when I got 5000 views in the first week. And now I have like...50,000. That's fucking insane. My highest one before that was a Regular Show story, that got like, 4900 views. Thanks so much everyone! -kisses and hugs all of you- :D**

 **Have an awesome day everyone!**

 **\- RSM**


	45. Pizza Night (Chica&Freddy)

Pizza Night

 **A little Fredica (Freddy/Chica) one-shot for all of ya~! :D Also, Chapter 2 to FNAF: Waterview High is already finished, and will be posted in a few days so I can have a break.**

Freddy adjusted his bow-tie with a grin on his face. He'd invited Chica to a movie night, with pizza and some drinks, and he was extremely excited for it! He'd been crushing on Chica for almost a decade and finally, he'd get a chance to act on it. He smiled at Chica once she came out of the kitchen with a large pizza in her hand.

"Let's go." She smiled at Freddy and led him to the office. Freddy sat on a couch that was opposite the desk, while Chica set up the tablet. She handed Freddy the pizza and switched on a film. The chicken sat beside Freddy with a grin on her face.

Freddy rested his head on Chica's shoulder. She grabbed the pizza from him and opened the box. The chicken and the bear grabbed a few slices each and began eating them while the film was going on the tablet. An hour passed. Chica saw Freddy yawn.

"Tired, sir?" She asked. Freddy nodded. Chica grinned and held Freddy's face, so it was right in front of hers.

She kissed Freddy on the lips and booped his nose, "Still want to sleep~?" She asked, with a seductive look in her eyes. Freddy blushed and looked down.

"I-I um...not anymore...heh." The bear was blushing deeply. The chicken grinned and laid Freddy on the couch, she ground against him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We got time." She said, with a grin. A few seconds passed before both of the doors slammed shut and moans and various types of screams echoed throughout the establishment. Foxy, Goldie and Bonnie were sitting in the main area. They shared looks of disgust and shook their heads, "Let's just order some pizza..." Foxy sighed. Bonnie nodded and grabbed his cell-phone. Goldie shook his head and glanced at the office,

"I swear they forget that this is a kid's place..." He shook his head. He saw the guard enter the building. The guard smiled at the animatronics and the three animatronics smiled back at him. Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie peered around a corner and watched the guard open the door from the outside and walk into the office. All three of them burst into laughter when they heard the guard scream in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

 **Well, that escalated quickly. No lemons~! See ya soon. C:**

 **\- RSM**


	46. Cold (Bonnie&Freddy)

Cold

 **This is just a quick one-shot I did out of boredom. It's an anthro AU, and the characters are citizens, not animatronics. :3**

"...I don't need your crap!" Freddy growled and approached the front door.

"It's all your fault!" Bonnie shouted, walking down the stairs with fire in his eyes. Freddy backed away, he opened the door and ran outside into the rain. Bonnie followed him outside and looked around.

It was almost pitch black outside, so there was no chance that he'd see Freddy running off, "Goddamn it, what have I done…?" The bunny rubbed his forehead, remorse starting to flow through him. He ran a paw through his hair and stared up at the sky, rain droplets splashing onto his face.

He frowned and closed the front door. The bunny walked away from the door and folded his arms, "I should go look for him..." Bonnie approached his car and jumped in. He started the car and switched on his lights.

Bonnie pulled out of his drive-way and started to drive slowly down the street. He bit his lip and shook his head, "It wasn't his fault..."

"He didn't kill him," Bonnie shook his head, "It was Foxy, it had to be..." He continued looking around. He switched on his windscreen wipers and opened one of his windows. The bunny stuck his head out the window, he ran his paw across his forehead, soaking up all of the rain that'd splashed onto his face.

As his paw absorbed the rain-water, he noticed Freddy slowly walking down the street in front of him. Bonnie smiled to himself and stopped the car, "There he is..." He left his car on and stepped outside.

"Freddy." Bonnie approached the bear. He could hear sobbing. His ears lowered as he felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie frowned. Freddy turned back to Bonnie and saw the bunny extend his arms. The bear slowly approached, only to get pulled into the lavender bunny's arms. Freddy sobbed and rested his head on the bunny's shoulder.

Bonnie frowned and hugged the bear close, "Hey..." Freddy looked up at Bonnie, "Why don't we go out for a while, huh?" Bonnie asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Freddy smiled back and nodded, he nuzzled his head into the bunny's chest with a grin on his face. Bonnie had a similar grin gracing his face. Bonnie walked back to the car. He sat on the driver's seat and Freddy sat in the seat beside him. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss before Bonnie started the car. Freddy shivered and shook his head.

"Cold?" Bonnie asked. Freddy nodded. Bonnie looked around outside, "There ain't any cops outside so, why don't you come sit on my lap? To keep yourself warm of course.."

Freddy nodded and crawled onto Bonnie's lap, he nuzzled his head into Bonnie's furry chest and a smile appeared on his face.

"Still cold?" Bonnie grinned when Freddy shook his head in response.

"Good..."

 **A nice little Fronnie one-shot for all you cool people. :D**

 **\- RSM**


	47. Broken (Bonnie&Foxy&Freddy)

Broken

 **Just a short Fronnie one-shot to make up for my inactivity lately. I'll be back soon~! X3**

 **This is also an alternate side to Foxy's mind/relationship status. He never got together with anyone and remained alone for a few months, leaving himself in seclusion, which drove him to insanity.**

Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage, his guitar in his paws. His guitar had been snapped in two pieces, after a fight broke out between Foxy and Bonnie a few minutes earlier.

 _Foxy growled and he rubbed his shoulder, "That asshole is gonna pay..." He walked into the main area, to see Bonnie playing his guitar on the stage alone._

 _Bonnie looked up to see the fox approach him. He felt an uneasy feeling as Foxy crawled onto the stage. Foxy snatched the guitar off of Bonnie and smashed it on the stage. Bonnie gasped and covered his face._

" _F-Foxy!" He shouted, his lip quivering a little._

" _DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Foxy shouted, running off._

Bonnie wiped a few tears away. Foxy had been acting odd lately. Chica described him as being a stereotypical schizophrenic, while Freddy stayed away from him. Bonnie frowned and glanced at the guitar pieces.

He saw Freddy come out of the back-room, with his trademark expressionless face. He glanced at Bonnie and approached him. He seemed to have a look of worry on his face.

"What happened to your guitar..?" Freddy asked, sitting beside Bonnie. Bonnie frowned at Freddy and stared at his guitar pieces, his ears lowering a little. Bonnie's lip quivered and a few tears dripped out of his eyes.

"I-I don't even know what happened..." Bonnie's frown deepened, "Foxy came out of nowhere and just...destroyed it."

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked, scooching closer to the bunny. Bonnie nodded and glanced at Freddy, they were only a few inches apart.

"I'm more worried about Foxy..." Bonnie sighed, "He needs help..."

Freddy nodded. He extended an arm around Bonnie's back and pulled him against him. Bonnie looked over to Freddy, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw Freddy grinning.

"We can help him," Freddy said, "Together. Right?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, maybe Chica and Goldie could help."

Freddy pulled Bonnie closer. Bonnie looked up at Freddy, only to receive a kiss on the nose from him. Freddy grinned at Bonnie and pulled away, "I think maybe we could help him together."

Bonnie blushed deeply, but agreed none-the-less.

A few days later, after a ton of problems between Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy, they managed to convince the fox to come out of his cove.

They had arranged a small party for Foxy. Foxy was sitting in the main area, wearing a pirate hat. He sat there, with a frown on his face. He saw Bonnie and Freddy come out of the kitchen with a few pizzas and some drinks. They placed the stuff on the table and they sat either side of Foxy.

Foxy smiled at the two and proceeded to eat the food on the table. After the food was completely obliterated by the three males, the room was filled with silence. Freddy and Bonnie hugged Foxy.

Foxy smiled and sighed, "I'm sorry for destroying your guitar, Bonnie..."

Bonnie smiled, "It's fine, Foxy."

"I hope you guys are not just doing this because you feel sorry for me..." The fox's ears lowered.

"We're doing this because we're your friends, and we're worried about you." Freddy responded.

Foxy sighed, "Ever since Mike left and never came back I just...lost control I guess. I'm sorry for trying to make a move on both of you, I'm just...desperate."

"It's fine." Freddy laughed.

"No...no it ain't..." Foxy bit his lip.

"Who said that there can't be three people in a relationship~?" Bonnie grinned, causing both Foxy and Freddy to blush extremely deeply.

"It'd make sex a little more interesting." Bonnie muttered. Freddy and Foxy stared at the ground, blushing deeper than before.

Bonnie grinned and stood up, "It's fun to tease two guys anyway. Makes me feel wanted~!"

Both Freddy and Foxy stared at Bonnie – more specifically, his ass – as he walked off. They looked at each other, lust showing on both on their faces. They grinned and nodded at each other. Bonnie glanced over his shoulder to see Foxy and Freddy standing behind him, with eager and lustful expressions planted on their faces.

"What're you two staring at…?" Bonnie asked, turning around to face them. Freddy and Foxy were silent, they just stood there staring at him. Bonnie grinned and walked over to the two males, he rubbed his paws across both of their necks, causing both of them to shudder at the touch.

"Damn, I could bend your wills with the touch of your skin." Bonnie grinned. He walked around a corner, towards the office, with Freddy and Foxy slowly walking after him.

Chica peeked around a corner, with Goldie beside her, "Should we warn the guard about the gay sex that's about to occur?" She glanced at a nearby clock; 12:01AM.

"Nope." Goldie grinned, "I want to see the guard's face when he walks in."

 **Yep. This happened.**

 **WOOT!**

 **\- RSM**


	48. Change of Mind (M&F, J&C)

Change of Mind

 **This is an alternate ending, similar to the previous one. But this one revolves around Mike changing his mind before Foxy goes too crazy. Though this might not be EXACTLY what was requested, I felt like this fitted better than a yandere version of Mike. I still hope this is still good though!**

"It's not you man," Mike sighed, "It's me. Do ya understand?"

Jeremy nodded and stood up, "Thanks for uh, bein' here. I guess." Jeremy walked off. Mike watched Jeremy walk away from him and folded his arms.

"He'll find someone else." Mike said, glancing over at Freddy Fazbear's. He saw Jeremy drive off in his car. He approached the pizzeria and walked through the front doors. The human walked through the main area and eventually found himself standing in front of the cove. He pulled away the curtains and crawled inside, to see Foxy sitting in the back of the cove.

He could hear sobbing. Mike frowned and approached the fox. Foxy turned around as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Mike…?" He whispered. Mike grinned and sat on Foxy's lap, he pushed Foxy onto the ground and laid on top of him, while kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Mike whispered. Foxy smiled and held the human close, with a large smile gracing his face. The two males stared at each other for a few seconds. Mike nuzzled his head into Foxy's chest fur.

Foxy glanced at the curtains to see Jeremy standing there with a smile on his face. Foxy mouthed a 'thank you' and Jeremy gave Foxy a thumbs up. Mike fell asleep atop of Foxy shortly after. Foxy smiled and ruffled the human's hair.

Jeremy sighed and walked away from the cove. He saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica standing in front of him. They all smiled at him and they embraced him in a hug.

"That was real nice of you, Jere-bear." Bonnie commented.

Jeremy smiled, "Thanks Bonnie."

"Want to be our guard for a while?" Freddy asked, pulling away from the hug. Chica and Bonnie pulled away and stared at Jeremy, waiting for an answer.

Jeremy nodded and rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, sure."

Freddy and Bonnie nodded at each other and walked away, leaving Chica and Jeremy behind, "Care to show me around?"

Chica nodded and grabbed the guard's hand. She dragged him into the kitchen and the room was filled with laughter for the rest of the night.

 **Short, but hopefully sweet.**

 **This is my first one-shot of the week (out of three), so don't expect an update for a little while~!**

 **\- RSM**


	49. Give Gifts, Give Life (No Pairings)

Give Gifts, Give Life

 **This is just another short one-shot that was requested. This is the second one of the week. The third one'll be coming later this week.**

 **I'll explain the reason why there's been less updates at the end of this one-shot.**

A male dressed in a purple uniform stumbled into the backroom, holding five bodies in his hands. He panted and threw the bodies on the ground, all of them being children. He grinned and licked the blood of the dead off his hands. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

He had failed to notice a limp puppet lying in the centre of the room. The puppet came to life shortly after the door was closed. It stared at the bodies with an expressionless face.

The puppet floated over to a dark corner of the room, picking up four spare suits. He dragged them to the centre of the room, beside the bodies.

"Give gifts." The puppet muttered, as it dragged the bonnie suit to the bottom left side of the room. It dragged the other three suits to each of the corners of the room, then glanced over at the bodies.

It picked up one of the child's bodies, and placed the body inside the Bonnie suit. It proceeded to grab the bodies one by one, before stuffing them into each of the suits. It held it's head for a few seconds, as it began to feel a surge of pain rush through it.

It glanced at the centre of the room a final time, and saw the final body lying there. It recognised the body as a kid who was bitten by an animatronic a few months back. The puppet picked up the body and dragged it to a final suit, a golden one.

"Give life." It whispered, as it stuffed the final child inside the suit. The puppet grinned as the suits suddenly came to life, they each stood up off the ground and approached the closed door.

The last one; Golden Freddy, sat there limp. The puppet stared at it and the suit vanished soon after. The door opened and the suits walked outside, leaving the puppet alone in the small room.

"Time for revenge."

 **Yes, this was a bad one-shot. I was tired, and I needed to get one done as soon as possible. Now, the lack of updates. To put it simply, school has been piling up. I got many exams and assignments I need to work on, and secondly, I wanted some spare time so I could enjoy my life a little more.**

 **My updating schedule is simple; 3 one-shots a week, and one chapter of 'Fnaf Waterview High' every weekend.**

 **Simple, right?**

 **\- RSM**


	50. Real Monsters (No Pairings)

Real Monsters

 **I added a chapter to FNAF: Waterview High earlier today. And now I'm adding this short little one-shot. I might start working on another chapter for Waterview High over the weekend. Expect another one-shot before next Monday.**

He was the kid that nobody paid any attention to.

He was the kid that everybody laughed at when he was humiliated.

He was the kid that mistreated by his own father and brother.

He was the kid that was dragged to his father's workplace.

He was the kid who witnessed his father doing nefarious things.

He was the kid who had nightmares about monsters under his bed.

He was the kid who was constantly harassed by his brother and friends.

He was the kid that stretched out to his imagination for friends.

He was the kid that was accepted into a fictitious social circle, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie being his best friends.

He was the kid who was confined to his room during the night.

He was the kid that was scared whenever he left the house.

He was the kid that was betrayed by his brother.

He was the kid who was forcefully stuffed into his only friend's mouth.

He was the kid who carted off to hospital.

He was the kid who was placed into a coma.

He was the kid who was plagued by the same nightmarish monsters that he'd encountered in his overnight dreams.

He was the kid who could over-hear his brother's apologetic tone each night.

He was the kid that cried on the inside.

He was the kid that wanted to move.

He was the kid who wanted to communicate with his brother.

He was the kid who was wondering where his father was.

He was the kid who never recovered.

He was the kid who passed away

He was the kid that caused the downfall of a large pizzeria chain.

He was the kid that started a chain of murders.

He was the kid who nobody missed.

He was the kid whose father would avenge him.

He was the kid that started it all.

 **I'm not quite sure what this is, but I hope it's okay anyway. If I get anymore ideas, I'll post another one-shot soon.**

 **\- RSM**


	51. A New Mate (Foxy&Bonnie)

A New Mate

 **Here's another one-shot to make up for the previous two one-shots – which lacked proper quality.**

Bonnie ran one of his paws across his hair, pushing his ears back a little. He glanced at Freddy as he held his microphone tightly.

"Thanks for comin', kids!" Freddy exclaimed, waving one of his paws to the audience of kids as their parents came to disperse the crowd.

"Stop by tomorrow for more fun and games!" The bear shouted. As the last few kids walked through the front doors, the staff followed them outside. The lights switched off automatically and the pizzeria was cloaked in darkness.

Bonnie ran his paws over his guitar and looked up at Freddy with a grin. The large brown bear turned around to face him, then glanced over at Chica. Chica was staring at her cupcake with a warm smile.

Freddy walked over to Chica and ran his paw down her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her, "Great show today, both of you." He glanced at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and plucked a few strings on his guitar, "It isn't perfect." He simply said.

Freddy and Chica glanced at each other, than looked over at the bunny, "We know."

"I know I've said this a million times, but can we do anything about Pirate Cove?" Bonnie asked, his ears twitching a little.

"I've tried Bonnie, I really have," Freddy walked over and ruffled the bunny's hair, "We all know how much you want Foxy to join the show again."

"He deserves it more than any of us." Chica said, glancing over at Pirate's Cove.

"Agreed." Bonnie and Freddy said in unison.

Freddy folded his arms, "I'm gonna go make sure everything's locked, sometimes the guards forget to lock the doors."

Chica nodded as Freddy walked away. She looked back at Bonnie to see him sitting on the edge of the stage, his guitar in his paws. The chicken put down her cupcake and sat beside him.

"How's your song going?" Chica asked.

"Good, real good..." Bonnie trailed off. He stared down at his guitar and Chica adjusted her position on the stage.

"Foxy's lucky to have a good friend like you," Chica smiled at him, "I really hope we can get him to perform again."

Bonnie looked down at the ground, his face completely red. Chica paused, then exclaimed, "Ooooh~!"

"What?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" She asked, a large grin gracing her face.

Bonnie smiled and nodded cautiously, "Uh...yeah." He looked back down.

"Aww, that's so cute," Chica laughed a little, "You two'd be cute together~!"

"You really think so…?" Bonnie looked up at her. Chica rubbed her friend's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Yeah," Chica nodded, "I'm gonna go work with Fred for a while, go work your magic, cutie~!" She jumped down from the stage and Bonnie watched her walk down one of the hallways to the office.

Bonnie jumped down from the stage and held his guitar in his paws. He glanced over at Pirate Cove and inhaled some air, "Don't be nervous..."

He approached the cove slowly. He opened the curtains and stepped inside, "I feel like I've been here hundreds of times..."

"That's because ye have been, mate." Foxy suddenly came out of the shadows, startling the bunny.

"Oh gosh!" He exclaimed, almost falling over.

Foxy laughed a little, "Welcome back, mate."

"Scaring the crap outta me is my 'welcome back'?" Bonnie panted, a small crawling onto his face.

Foxy shook his head with a grin, "I could give ye somethin' else."

"And what would that be?" Bonnie asked, his ears twitching a little.

"Let ye be graced with the company of a famous sea-dog!" The fox exclaimed, throwing his hook up into the air. It slipped off his paw and fell onto the ground.

Bonnie chuckled and picked the hook up off the ground, "Pretty clumsy for a famous pirate."

"And ya love me for it." Foxy grinned and snatched the hook off him.

"Yeah." Bonnie blushed and nodded. He tightened the grip of his guitar and glanced at the pirate.

"Chica said ye had a song or somethin' that ye'd play for me." Foxy said, folding his arms. He grabbed two nearby crates and dragged them over.

"Play it for me then!" Foxy sat down on a crate and grabbed Bonnie's paw. He dragged the bunny over to him and forced him to sit down on the second crate.

Bonnie grinned and rested his paws on his guitar.

A few minutes passed as Bonnie finished his song, he held his guitar and flashed a grin at the fox, "And I was thinking that could be your new theme song once we get you back out there into the world of entertainment!"

Foxy nodded and grinned, "That'd be awesome, Bon. I'd be honoured to have ye song as me theme!"

"It was _that_ good?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...ye could be me new mate! Me mate with a guitar!" Foxy smiled at him. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Foxy saw this and bit his lip.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Foxy asked. The bunny looked up at him and flashed him a smile. Foxy grinned and tackled the bunny.

Bonnie shrieked as he hit the ground, only to see Foxy sitting on top of him. Foxy kissed Bonnie on the cheek and climbed off of him, "Why don't ye make me another song, Bon?"

Bonnie blushed and rubbed his shoulder, "I uh, I'd love to..."

"I might even reward ye if they're as good as the last one~..." Foxy took off his eye-patch and winked at the bunny, causing shivers to run down Bonnie's spine.

Foxy grabbed Bonnie's paw and lifted him up off the ground. Bonnie saw Foxy lick his lips as he approached the crates. The bunny closed his eyes for a few seconds and fantasized about himself and Foxy.

Foxy grinned and shook his head, "Make another song for me, and I'll consider making yer fantasies a reality." Bonnie's ears shot up, he chuckled nervously and grabbed his guitar.

He was going to be making many different types of songs that day, with Foxy's help of course.

 **There ya go, a nice little...Fonnie oneshot. I think the ship name is Fonnie.**

 **By the way, Alexis, I have made MANY Frexy one-shots, including the one that you requested, I also did that Foxy/Mangle one you asked for too. And I also mentioned that I won't be doing Mari/Freddy, because I just don't know what to do with it.**

 **Don't take offence. XD**

 **\- RSM**


	52. Chica's Cooking Show (Toy Chica&Chica)

Chica's Cooking Show

 **I was thinking about what I was gonna do for that Toy Chica x Chica one-shot. And I thought of this. It made me laugh and smile. I'm also going to emphasize this for people who don't seem to bother reading the author's notes. I have been taking a BREAK from lemons. If I get asked to do one more lemon, I might not do them again. So calm down, okay?**

Freddy and Bonnie were setting up chairs in front of the main stage. Foxy walked out of his cove and sat on the closest seat to the stage. Jeremy came out shortly after and sat on the fox's lap. The two males grinned and Jeremy muzzled his face into the fox's chest.

Bonnie and Freddy sat down next to each other. Freddy coughed and smiled at Bonnie, "I missed you."

Bonnie looked back and pulled the bear into a hug, "I missed ya too, big bear..."

"So much love goin' on here..." Chica commented, as she walked up to the stage. With Toy Chica following her up.

Toy Bonnie walked into the room, with Toy Freddy following him close behind. They sat beside each other and they both coughed. Toy Freddy glanced at Toy Bonnie, "Just because our counterparts are dating, doesn't mean we are." He said, his face heating up.

"Of course not..." Toy Bonnie looked away, his face flushing a bright red.

Mangle was hanging from the roof above them, holding the marionette in her paws. Balloon Boy was standing beside Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica grabbed a table and dragged it onto the stage. Toy Chica and Chica exchanged smiles as they finished setting up.

Balloon Boy placed a poorly drawn sign reading; "Cooking with the Chicas". With pretty much every word being misspelled in some way.

Toy Chica walked to the front of the stage, "Thanks for coming everyone," She smiled, "Chica really wanted to do this for you all and I appreciate you all taking times out of your busy schedules to watch it."

"It's no problem, Chi." Toy Bonnie responded.

"Any reason to get these two together." Bonnie chuckled, looking over at Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

"Shut up…!" Toy Freddy exclaimed, his face completely red.

"Ookkkkaaay..." Chica approached the front of the stage.

"Welcome to Cooking with the Chicas!" Chica exclaimed.

"We'll be making a few cakes together, so then you guys can try them later!" Toy Chica added.

"Oh man, free cake..." Freddy licked his lips.

"Free cake! Free cake!" The group of anthros shouted.

"If you guys aren't quiet, we won't get cake." Balloon Boy said.

"Aww..." The crowd sighed, "No cake...no cake..."

Chica rolled her eyes, "Watch, and learn." She walked over to the table and proceeded to grab the materials she needed to prepare the cakes.

Toy Chica walked over to help her out.

Foxy and Freddy looked over at each other, "Think she's gonna make the move?" Freddy asked.

Foxy caressed Jeremy's cheek, then glanced back over at Freddy, "I hope so. They'd be so cute together.."

"I know." Bonnie and Jeremy said in unison.

Some time passed, before Chica held up her finished cake. Toy Chica smiled at Chica and stared at the cake, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is..." Chica stared at it in awe.

Toy Chica rubbed her shoulder and coughed, "Shall we uh, let them eat it?"

"But of course~!" Chica exclaimed. She smiled and brought the cake off the stage. She placed the giant cake atop of the closest table and folded her arms.

"Dig in." She said. The entire crew ran over to the cake and began to devour it, with Jeremy lagging out the back.

Chica grinned and jumped back on the stage, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Toy Chica chuckled.

"Look..." Chica rubbed her shoulder.

"I got somethin' to tell ya." They both said at the same time. They paused and looked away from each other.

"You first." They said as the same time.

"No you." Toy Chica coughed.

"You..." Chica was about to say something before Toy Chica suddenly slammed her lips into hers.

Toy Chica pulled away and rubbed her shoulder, "That's what I wanted to tell ya..." She said, blushing.

Chica nodded and was blushing extremely deeply, "Same here."

Freddy and Foxy grinned at each other, "I was expecting her not to make a move." Freddy said.

"Glad she did. Now everyone here is a couple." Foxy grinned.

Chica and Toy Chica rested their heads against each other, "I love you..." Chica muttered.

Toy Chica grinned, as a tear began to trail down her face, a tear of joy, "I love you too..."

 **\- RSM**


	53. Not the Same (Toy Freddy&Toy Bonnie)

Not the Same

 **A nice guest decided to ask me for a Toy Freddy/Toy Bonnie one-shot, and I'm happy to ablige. :D**

"Make sure this place is cleaned up," Toy Freddy folded his arms, "Chi, you and Freddy clean the main area up."

"Okay Red." Toy Chica nodded and proceeded to clean the tables in the main area. Freddy nodded and took off his top-hat, he started setting up the chairs and putting new party hats on the tables.

"Where's BonBon?" Toy Freddy asked, looking around the main area.

"He went outside," Mangle was crawling across the roof, she looked down at Toy Freddy, "About ten minutes ago."

"Outside…?" Toy Freddy gasped, "What is he thinking…?"

"Somethin' ain't right with that boy," Freddy commented, "I think it's somethin' to do with you." He looked over at Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy walked over to the door and opened it, he looked outside and into the parking lot, "Bon?" He called out.

He looked up to see rain pouring down from the sky. He stepped back into the pizzeria. He was scared, this was the first time he'd been touched by water before. He bit his lip and walked back outside, the rain hitting his fur.

He shivered and walked away from the pizzeria, eventually making it to the parking lot. He smiled and looked up at the sky, letting the rain land on top of him.

It was extremely dark outside, save for the street lights. Toy Freddy looked around the parking lot and sighed, "Where'd he go..?"

He looked to the right, to see a small hill. He could see a light, and the shadow of a bunny. Toy Freddy smiled and walked across the parking lot. He made it to the grass and crawled up the hill.

Toy Freddy approached the bunny and rested his paw on his shoulder. The bunny looked up to reveal itself as Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie smiled, "Hey Red."

"What're ya doin' out here, Bon?" Toy Freddy sat beside his friend. Toy Freddy felt Toy Bonnie rest his head on the bear's shoulder.

"Bonnie suggested that I come outside," Toy Bonnie explained, "It's beautiful out here…"

Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie's completely soaked fur, "We're getting wet.."

"I know," Toy Bonnie happily sighed, "Isn't it nice?"

"You're so weird." Toy Freddy laughed.

Toy Freddy paused, "Hey."

"Yeah?" Toy Bonnie looked over at him.

"Freddy said that you were going through something," Toy Freddy said, "And that it included me in some way..."

Toy Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and looked away, "Yeah...it does involve you."

Toy Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Care to share, pal?"

"Look," Toy Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "Yesterday...with that whole Toy Chica and Chica cooking show..."

Toy Freddy let him talk, "I was just...thinking about Freddy and Bonnie."

"I mean...I'm not saying we should be like our counterparts...but I really, really like you..." Toy Bonnie frowned.

Toy Freddy frowned when he saw his friend visibly sadden, "You probably think I'm a freak...I'm sorry..."

Toy Freddy scooched closer to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked over at his friend, a few fresh tears falling from his eyes. Toy Freddy rested his paws on Toy Bonnie's cheeks. The bear wiped the bunny's tears away and rested his head against the bunny's.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Toy Freddy whispered, "I didn't mean it."

Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Freddy and pulled his face against his, their lips met and both of their faces were coloured with a red tint. Toy Freddy pulled away and paused for a second.

"I'm sor-..." Toy Freddy pulled Toy Bonnie against him and continued to kiss him. Toy Bonnie grunted as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

"Red, I'm..." Toy Bonnie said, pulling away.

"I love you, okay?" Toy Freddy said, a grin gracing his face, "No matter what our counterparts do. It doesn't change that fact..."

Toy Bonnie smiled, "I love you too...so much..."

Toy Freddy began to kiss the bunny, gently. Toy Bonnie pushed Toy Freddy flat onto the ground. The bunny laid on top of him and proceeded to nip on Toy Freddy's lip.

"It's cold out here..." Toy Freddy commented.

"We can warm ourselves up~..." Toy Bonnie whispered, "How's that sound…?"

"Sounds good..." Toy Freddy grinned. Toy Bonnie ground against the bear, earning a look of shock from him,

"Good..."

 **A little bit of a lemon, KINDA, at the end. But I hope this was still good anyway!**

 **And just a little tease, there _might_ be a Fazbook 3 coming soon~! X3**

 **\- RSM**


	54. Fazbook 3 (F&GF, F&C)

Fazbook 3

 **I have no clue how many times people have requested this since the last Fazbook.**

 **Maybe a dozen? o.o**

 _Fred began conversation; Fazbear's Fright_

 _Fred added 5 people; Spring, Goldie, Mari, Chica, and Foxy._

 **Fred:** Hi everyone.

 **Spring:** Hello Frederick.

 **Fred:** How are you guys?

 **Spring:** Great!

 **Goldie:** Well.

 **Mari:** …

 **Chica:** Gr8!

 **Foxy:** Argh, I be fine matey.

 **Goldie:** I'm not even gonna question why we aren't talking in person.

 **Spring:** Thanks for adding us anyway, Fred.

 **Fred:** Took a lot of convincing, but this is better than talking in person. We can talk about stuff that could be extremely awkward in real life.

 **Foxy:** This conversation is so damn boring!

 **Spring:** I second that.

 **Goldie:** Boring is just fine.

 **Chica:** I have an idea~!

 **Foxy:** What be it, mate?

 **Mari:** …

 _Chica uploaded a photo_

 **Chica:** Like my cake~?

 **Goldie:** That's a cake?

 **Spring:** Looks more like a cream-pie.

 **Fred:** Oh, gross!

 **Goldie:** Jesus christ!

 **Chica:** …

 **Foxy:** I'd pay to see a Chica cream-pie.

 **Fred:** Most people would…

 **Spring:** I wouldn't.

 **Goldie:** That makes two of us.

 **Foxy:** You guys are gay.

 **Fred:** Yep.

 **Goldie:** No denying that.

 **Spring:** We're gayer than Goldie's naked pictures of Fred.

 **Fred:** Say what?

 **Goldie:** Uh…

 **Foxy:** o.o

 **Spring:** He didn't tell ya…?

 **Fred:** No…

 **Goldie:** I can explain Fred, I swear.

 **Chica:** I'm looking into the office right now, Goldie's blushing so hard. XD

 **Goldie:** Shut up!

 **Foxy:** Oh man, drama!

 **Spring:** At least it got that damn image of a cream-pie out of my mind.

 **Goldie:** Can we like, open a private chat?

 **Chica:** Who?

 **Fred:** Me?

 **Goldie:** Yeah.

 **Spring:** Try to avoid having sex.

 **Fred:** …

 _Fred and Goldie are away_

 **Spring:** What now?

 _Fred began conversation; Chat_

 _Fred added 1 person; Goldie._

 **Fred:** Here we are.

 **Goldie:** I'm so glad this computer screen is separating me from you.

 **Fred:** I'll catch up to you after this.

 **Goldie:** So...about the pictures..?

 **Fred:** Care to explain?

 **Goldie:** They're from the old place. Yeah, I know you took photos of yourself.

 **Fred:** It was a hobby.

 **Goldie:** You really loved yourself that much? XD

 **Fred:** Loners see themselves through cameras.

 **Goldie:** Ouch.

 **Fred:** How'd you get the pics?

 **Goldie:** I actually don't remember.

 **Fred:** Be honest, have ya used them?

 **Goldie:** More than once.

 **Fred:** I actually feel flattered.

 **Goldie:** It was hard not to use them, you're cute.

 **Fred:** (blushing emoticon) Thanks Gold.

 **Goldie:** Let's head back to the others.

 **Fred:** (kiss) Not without a little kiss!

 **Goldie:** You're an idiot XD

 _Fred and Goldie are away_

 **Foxy:** They're probably banging right now.

 **Spring:** Million-dollar bet.

 **Mari:** …

 _Fred is online_

 _Goldie is online_

 **Fred:** We're back.

 **Foxy:** Finished banging?

 **Goldie:** Not quite yet.

 **Chica:** ugh

 **Fred:** Joking, of course.

 **Foxy:** So, what was his explanation?

 **Fred:** He said he had no idea.

 **Spring:** :P

 **Goldie:** Cute pictures though.

 **Foxy:** I've seen them before. Gross.

 **Fred:** Care to describe them for everyone's viewing pleasure?

 **Goldie:** Gladly.

 _Chica has left the conversation_

 **Foxy:** NOOO111! You sent the only gal away!

 **Spring:** That doesn't effect any of us.

 **Foxy:** You guys can go back to fucking each other, I'm gonna go after her.

 **Mari:**...

 _Foxy is away_

 **Spring:** How come I'm the only guy without another guy to chill with?

 **Goldie:** I really feel sorry for you. Maybe the guard'll help you out.

 **Fred:** Yeah, he's pretty cute.

 **Goldie:** :l

 **Fred:** Was! I mean, was kinda cute!

 **Spring:** What time is it?

 **Goldie:** Almost midnight

 **Fred:** The guard just came in, go get 'im Spring.

 **Spring:** I shall!

 _Spring is away_

Spring looked up from his computer and peered down the hallway. He saw the guard walking towards him. The bunny came out of the darkness and approached the guard.

"Holy shit!" The guard exclaimed, almost falling over.

"Hi." Spring greeted, with a smile on his face.

"You startled me," The guard panted, he stood back up and looked up at Springtrap, "I saw the other's, on their computers. Except for Foxy and Chica."

"What are those two doing?" Spring asked, folding his arms.

"Nothing dirty, thank god," The guard coughed, "Foxy's just been chasing her around."

"No surprise there." Spring rubbed his shoulder.

"Clearly you want to talk to me, so what's up?" The guard raised an eyebrow.

Spring didn't waste any time. He grabbed the guard and kissed him on the cheek.

"That felt more normal than I expected." The guard muttered, with a grin.

Spring chuckled and caressed the guard's shoulder, "To the office?"

The guard nodded and followed Spring to his office.

 _Spring is offline_

 **Goldie:** Well, he's gone.

 **Mari:** And I'm gone.

 _Mari left the conversation_

 **Fred:** Just us.

 **Goldie:** We need to talk, okay?

 **Fred:** In real life?

 **Goldie:** Yes.

 **Fred:** You come to me, I don't want to put on some clothes.

 **Goldie:** I'll be right there!

 **Fred:** (rolling eyes emoticon) Idiot.

 _Goldie is away_

 _Fred is away_

Fred shut his laptop and looked up at the door. He saw Goldie rush in and the grin on the bear's face could be seen.

Fred covered himself with a blanket, "You're a pervert."

Goldie shut the door behind him "Let's not use Fazbook anymore," He said, approaching the phantom, "Right?"

"Agreed," Fred nodded, "I think talking to each other in real-life is much better than using a computer."

Goldie laid down beside Fred and looked into his eyes, "No more pictures either. Only real stuff." He grinned.

"This has been one of the weirdest days of my life." Fred shook his head.

"And that's a bad thing?" Goldie smirked. Fred grinned and pulled off the blanket,

"Of course not."

 **This was different. Two different conversations, and some real-life dialogue. That's what happens when you run out of ideas.**

 **I hope that this was a good third addition to this little mini-series. This is the final Fazbook one you'll see.**

 **Maybe.**

 **\- RSM**


	55. Closing Down (Foxy&Mangle)

Closing Down

 **Another 'two birds with one stone' situation. Someone asked for a Foxy/Mangle one-shot, while I got a personal request for a straight pairings.**

 **So here ya go.**

Foxy held the newspaper in his hands, "Closing down?"

"Yeah," Mangle replied, hanging from the ceiling, "They've decided that us toys are unsafe and not allowed to be near children."

"Arrgh...I hate humans..." Foxy growled.

"Don't worry Foxy," Mangle kissed Foxy on the cheek, "They'll keep us here, I'm sure."

"I'm not sure about that Vix..." Foxy sighed.

Mangle jumped down from the ceiling and caressed the fox's cheek, "Don't worry 'bout it, fox." She said.

"They're getting rid of ye...will I ever see ye again?" Foxy asked.

"Look," Mangle bit her lip, "Worst case scenario, yes. I might not see ya again but...even if I'm not here. You still gotta think of the bright side..."

"The bright side, lass?" Foxy exclaimed, "I'd think of it if I could find it..."

Mangle rolled her eyes, "Everything will be fine, okay?"

"It better be, lass." Foxy frowned.

Mangle grinned and kissed the fox on the cheek, "I love you..."

"I love ya too..." Foxy smiled.

 _A few years later_

Foxy sat alone in his cove, "You'll be back..." Foxy whispered.

Bonnie frowned as he peeked into the cove, "You said you would...you will be..." Foxy continued to say.

"You better come back..." He muttered.

 **A VERY short one-shot for ya'll. I'll do another one soon to make up for this!**


	56. Painted Gold (Goldie&Spring)

Painted Gold

 **A nice little Goldie/Spring one-shot for ya'll.**

 **:D**

Spring looked into Goldie's room. He saw the golden bear sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Goldie was sobbing.

"Gold?" Spring ran in. He looked over at Goldie. The bear looked up from his hands and over to the bunny, "What's the matter?" Spring walked over to him.

Goldie grabbed Spring and pulled him on top of him, "Woaaah…!" Spring exclaimed.

"I need a hug..." Goldie whispered. Spring frowned and sat back up. He laid back down on the bed and Goldie laid beside him. They held each other, with Goldie pulling the bunny against him.

"What were you cryin' about…?" Spring asked, a look of worry making itself present on his face.

"Apparently they're closin' the amusement park down..." Goldie said, "After that attraction burnt down."

"It's nothin' to cry about..." Spring whispered, "It's gonna be okay..."

"We were gonna build it up ourselves..." Goldie muttered.

Spring bit his lip, "Hey, remember when we met?"

"Of course I do..." Goldie chuckled, "I was the waiter...you were the entertainment..."

"Yeah..." Spring grinned, "I remember that fondly...I remember you shyly coming up to me one day and you asked me my name..."

"You were so cute, back then..." Goldie grinned.

"I ain't cute now?" Spring asked.

"Of course you're still cute." Goldie chuckled, "More than ever."

Spring chuckled, "I still remember that shy little grin you had when you came over. You thought that you could just come up to me and ask me out."

"Of course, I thought wrong," Goldie shook his head with a grin, "It took a lot of convincin' to get you out of the diner."

"And into your bed." Spring laughed.

"Well..." Goldie chuckled, "I remember that memory pretty damn fondly."

"Good~..." Spring's grin widened.

"Is this goin' somewhere…?" Goldie asked.

"Not today." Spring chuckled, "I still remember that adorable little date you took me on that night."

"Oh shut up, I had some spare money..." Goldie growled playfully.

"'Spare money'." Spring scoffed, "You took me to the fanciest restaurant in town."

"How much did we spend, two hundred bucks?" Spring kissed Goldie on the cheek.

"You're worth it..." Goldie whispered.

"Of course I am..." Spring laughed, "You know that I am."

Spring twisted around and sat on top of the bear, he ran his paws down his body, earning a grin and a blush from the male below him, "I'm so happy that I met you..." Spring said.

"You've made my life worth living..." Goldie smiled.

Spring ground against the male beneath him, earning a cute little moan from him. Spring crawled off of Goldie and laid beside him.

"We need to make sure the park doesn't close down," Goldie said, "That's our project, you and I."

"And we're gonna finish it." Spring smiled.

"Promise?" Goldie asked.

"Promise..." Spring replied.

"We can't...take advantage of this moment?" Goldie asked, a grin gracing his face.

"Not tonight. I'll owe you tomorrow." Spring kissed his companion's cheek.

"I love you, hun." Spring said. Goldie smiled and pulled the bunny against him,

"I love you too..."

 **There ya go. I hope this was okay!**

 **\- RSM**


	57. Sexual Temptations (F&NFB, N&B)

Sexual Temptations

 **So I got a suggestion for a sadistic Nightmare, and a masochist Fredbear. Why not, right? I'm kinda new to those things, so I apologize if the personalities of these two different things (masochism and sadism) aren't exactly 'on point'. But let's go ahead and read anyway, shall we?**

Nightmare and Fredbear were sitting on the child's bed. The child had left for school, leaving the two animatronic beings alone.

"How's Fred?" Nightmare asked, lying down on the bed. Fredbear laid beside him and shrugged.

"He's okay," Fredbear responded, flashing an evil grin, "We were havin' the best sex last night."

"I could tell. I could hear it from down here," Nightmare laughed, "Though that could've been Foxy jackin' off in the closet."

"Probably both," Fredbear coughed, "You should've seen Fred's face when I slapped him across the face with this." He reached down to his crotch and groped his limp member.

Nightmare laughed, "I saw him this mornin'," He continued to snicker, "His face was as red as a tomato."

"How about that bunny?" Fredbear asked.

"Bonnie?" Nightmare raised an eyebrow, he grinned again and pointed to the closet, "He's unconscious."

"Shit, what'd ya do?" Fredbear let go of his member and stared at the ceiling.

"Guess this thing was too big for 'im, eh?" Nightmare shook his head, with a wider grin.

"I think I made Fred cry last night." Fredbear said.

"So?" Nightmare scoffed.

"Well, I like hurtin' him and all, but I feel like I took it too far last night." Fredbear responded.

"Why don't we bring 'im in here?" Nightmare asked.

"Sure." Fredbear nodded. Nightmare disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with Nightmare Freddy.

"Hey." Fred greeted.  
Fredbear grinned and pulled Freddy atop of him, "Hey~..."

Nightmare wandered over to the closet and peeked inside, Foxy wasn't in there, but Bonnie was. He grinned and stepped into the closet, he shut the door behind him and stared at Bonnie's unconscious body.

"How are ya…?" Freddy asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm good." Fredbear responded. He felt Freddy's ass grind against his limp member, he looked up at Freddy and pulled him close.

"I'm an asshole, but I love ya, alright?" Fredbear said, catching Freddy by surprise, "I didn't mean to make ya cry..."

Fred smiled, "It's alright Fredbear, just take it easy next time..."

"'Next time'?" Fredbear chuckled evily, "Why not now?"

"I can do that." Freddy whispered.

"You're in for a world of hurt~!" Fredbear suddenly pulled Freddy against his chest. Freddy licked his lips and stared into his companions eyes, his stare of determination being noticed by the bear beneath him;

"Bring it on..."

 **As I said, I'm new to this.**

 **Did I do alright?**

 **\- RSM**


	58. Fazbear's Fire (No Pairings)

Fazbear's Fire

 **Here's a short little one-shot surrounding Fazbear's Fright, and the fire that occurred there. This isn't the OFFICIAL 60th one-shot, as there has been three author's notes. So the official 60th one-shot will be chapter 63. See ya there!**

He lit the match and held the empty jerry can in his hand, "Goodbye..." He muttered. He was sick of being tormented by the children's souls, it had to end. He threw the jerry can at the entrance and threw the match.

The attraction lit up in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a very pleased night-guard. The guard ran away, leaving the burning attraction behind.

On the inside, two animatronics were hiding in the back room, "We're gonna die!" Springtrap exclaimed. Golden Freddy looked down the hallway and took a step back from the doorway, some debris fell from the ceiling and almost crushed the two golden animatronics.

"We'll be fine...we'll be fine…!" Golden Freddy exclaimed. He grabbed Springtrap and held him close, "It's alright brother..."

"I'm scared..." Springtrap frowned, his lip quivering a little. Golden Freddy picked up his brother and jumped through the doorway, dodging some falling debris.

"We're getting out of here!" Golden Freddy shouted. Springtrap covered his eyes as he brother began running down one of the hallways, "Where's the exit?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Down there..." Springtrap directed. Golden Freddy followed Springtrap's direction. He jumped over some fallen debris and his foot caught fire. He grunted and pat his foot down.

"We need to get out of here..." Springtrap said, his eyes still covered. Golden Freddy nodded.

"We will, brother." Golden Freddy said, holding his brother close. Springtrap looked above them and saw a piece of the roof collapse and fall down.

"Get down!" Golden Freddy shouted, throwing his brother away. Springtrap got up off the ground and turned around to see Golden Freddy spawled under a piece of debris.

"Goldie…!" Springtrap exclaimed, running back over to him.

"I'm stuck...goddamn it.." Golden Freddy growled, "Get out of here Spring, save yourself!"

"Don't be an idiot, Goldie! I ain't leavin' ya behind…!" The bunny grabbed Goldie's paw and tried to drag him out from under the debris.

"Leave me behind, ya dumbass!" Golden Freddy exclaimed.

"I can't leave you here!" Springtrap growled.

"You're gonna burn to death! Get out of here!" Golden Freddy scolded, "Don't die here…!"

Springtrap froze and looked around, "I can't..."

"You need to go, go on brother..." Golden Freddy's lip quivered, "Please..."

Springtrap stood back up and looked down at his brother, with a large frown on his face, "I'm sorry Goldie..."

"I'm sorry too..." Golden Freddy sighed, "Now go!" Springtrap dived out of the way of some debris that had broken off the roof.

"Crap!" Springtrap exclaimed, making a break for the exit. He dove over some of the fire, and landed on the other side. He saw the door and ran over to it, he grabbed the door knob and ran through the door.

The animatronic panted and frowned, "I'm sorry Goldie..." He looked around to see police lights approaching the place. The animatronic ran away from the attraction, leaving both his brother, and his place behind.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

 **There ya go.**

 **\- RSM**


	59. Desire (Bonnie&Mike&Freddy&Foxy)

Desire

 **Another little one-shot for you. Foxy/Mike/Bonnie/Freddy, the three animatronics interested on making Mike theirs. Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

Mike sat down in his chair, he yawned and stretched. The clock had just struck twelve, and he was ready for his night shift. He picked up his tablet and stared at the animatronics on stage through the camera. He sighed and put down the tablet.

"They're not gonna do anything stupid..." Mike said to himself, "I should just relax..."

Foxy peeked out of Pirate's Cove and glanced over at the stage, "Hey, guys." He whispered. Bonnie and Freddy walked over and grinned at the fox.

"We still goin' for him?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course we are," He responded, "I think he'll enjoy havin' us there~..."

"Foursomes are always a lot of fun." Bonnie commented.

"I've learnt from experience." Foxy grinned.

"I know," Freddy sighed, "We all have."

"Goldie's got enough stamina to run across the world." Bonnie said.

"Damn right, he does." Freddy nodded.

"Can we go now? I got somethin' that needs takin' care of." Foxy looked down.

"Damn man, put your cock away." Bonnie covered his eyes.

Foxy covered it up with his fur and looked back over at the two men, "There. You'll be suckin' it sooner or later."

"Calm down..." Freddy whispered, "Let's head down there..."

Bonnie nodded and began walking towards the office, with Freddy and Foxy following him close behind. Mike opened his eyes and saw the three anthros walk into his room.

He noticed Foxy and Bonnie close both doors, "What're you guys doing…?" Mike asked.

"We thought that maybe you'd like some company~..." Freddy grinned and rested against the right door. Mike nodded and stared at the bear's large – yet strong – torso.

Foxy folded his arms, "Got time to kill?"

"I always do," Mike laughed, "What'd you guys wanna do? Play games? Watch a movie…?"

"Well, we had somethin' else in mind..." Bonnie stood behind Mike and stroked the human's shoulder.

Mike shuddered, "W-What's that?"

Freddy and Foxy shared a grin and they walked over, "Why, pleasure, my dear boy~..."

Freddy chimed.

Mike looked down and saw his crotch tighten a little, he felt Foxy and Freddy's paws run up his body, "How's our favourite guard been doing…?" Foxy whispered.

"I-I've been g-good..." Mike panted.

"That's good~..." Freddy bit his lip. Freddy led his paw down further, to the human's growing crotch, "Oooh, what's this?"

Mike blushed and looked down, "That's uh.."

"It was a rhetorical question..." Foxy said, his grin widening a bit. Mike bit his lip and nodded.

He felt his jeans being undone. He closed his eyes and looked at the roof, "Aah.."

Freddy grinned and stared at the human's boxers, he reached into them and grabbed the guard's hard member. He tore off the boxers and began to stroke it.

Mike moaned and a grin made itself welcome on his face, "Seems he be enjoyin' it, mate~..." Foxy licked his lips.

"Oh, I think so too..." Bonnie grinned.

"But we're not here for _your_ pleasure," The bear's grin widened, "We're here, for _ours_."

Mike opened his eyes and he gasped. He saw Freddy and Foxy's members lying atop of his body. He looked over at Freddy's, large, and thick member. He guessed it was around 10 inches, but he couldn't be sure.

He was less impressed with Foxy's member, with it only being a measly 7 inches, but he could deal with that. He looked up and saw Bonnie's member rested atop of his face.

"8 Inches of pure pleasure~..." Bonnie said.

Freddy and Foxy looked at each other, "Who gets who?"

"I'll take his mouth." Bonnie said. Mike felt Bonnie's member move against his lips, he licked the tip and heard a moan escape from the bunny's mouth.

"I'll take his ass." Freddy said. He lifted up Mike's legs and pushed against the human's hole.

"And I'll get yers?" Foxy raised an eyebrow, "Sounds fair, your ass is the biggest I've seen~..."

"Impress me." Freddy said. He began pushing his member into the human's ass.

Mike groaned and moaned at the same time, "Fuck...y-you're big, man!"

"I know~..." Freddy grinned and pushed in, to the base. He leant down and suckled the tip of Mike's member, "How's that feel?"

"Damn good..." Mike grinned.

"Good!" Freddy pulled out and slammed back in, earning a large moan from the human beneath him.

Bonnie felt Mike suckle the tip of his cock, he ruffled the guard's hair and pushed against his lips again, "Suck it..."

Mike nodded and began taking Bonnie's moderately large member into his mouth. He was rather impressed by the thickness of it, he grinned and proceeded to lick the tip of it, a little bit of pre resting on the guard's tongue.

Foxy grinned and rested his paws on Freddy's ass, he rubbed his member and pushed against the bear's hole, "I'm gonna take ye...then I'm gonna take ye back to me cove~..."

"Ya gotta make me yours, first!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I can do that..." Foxy bit his lip and slammed into Freddy's ass.

"Ah, damn you're tight…!" Foxy exclaimed. Freddy blushed and continued to slam into the human's ass.

"Gah, shit! I ain't gonna last long!" The guard exclaimed. He tightened the grip on his chair and he stared at the ceiling.

Bonnie felt himself coming close to climax as the guard's tongue went back and forth along the bunny's large member, Mike grinned as he began to taste more and more of the large bunny.

"I'm gonna~…!" Bonnie exclaimed. His member twitched and he spurted multiple shots of cum into the guard's mouth, "Yeah...swallow it all!"

The guard blushed and proceeded to swallow the load that the bunny offered, "Tastes good..."

"Good..." Bonnie rubbed his cock as it went limp. He approached the guard from the front and began stroking his member.

Foxy felt himself coming close to finishing, he bit his lip and he started going much faster, "Ah! Fuck yeah…!" He exclaimed.

"Fill me up!" Freddy shouted. He blushed and looked down.

"Ooh...~!" Foxy grinned, "Not so dominant now…!"

Freddy started to go faster. He slammed into the guard's ass and shut his eyes tightly, "Almost done there~..." He whispered. The guard screamed as Freddy slammed in one final time.

Freddy filled the guard to the brim and he pulled out, he panted and pushed against the fox, "Aaah…" Freddy moaned.

Bonnie grinned and began sucking the guard off. Mike panted and rested his paws atop of the bunny's head. Bonnie pulled off a bit and began suckling the tip, while teasing the guard with his tongue.

"Aaah~!" The guard climaxed. Bonnie grinned and proceeded to swallow all of the cum that the guard had to offer. Mike panted and looked up at the ceiling. He felt himself being picked up, he looked down and noticed Bonnie sitting on the chair. Bonnie had grabbed Mike and rested the human on his crotch.

Bonnie smiled and kissed the guard on the cheek, "You're cute..."

Mike smiled and hugged the bunny, "Thanks..."

Foxy grinned and pushed Freddy against the table, "Ye might be done, but not me!" He slammed into the bear again. Freddy moaned and unsheathed his claws.

His claws dug into the table. Foxy's tongue hung out of his mouth, "Ye're cute when ye're squirmin'..."

Freddy pushed against the fox and began shaking his ass a little, "Come on then~..."

Foxy slammed deeper into the bear's asshole, earning a few moans of appreciation, "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Aah!" Foxy slammed into Freddy one final time. He climaxed and felt his juices spurt into the bear's ass.

"Aaahnn." Freddy panted. Foxy grinned and spun Freddy around, so his back was resting atop of the table. They shared at kiss and they smiled at each other.

"I love you~..." Freddy smiled.

"I love you more..." Foxy whispered. He kissed Freddy on the nose, a small 'boop'ing sound being heard.

Mike hugged Bonnie's chest and Bonnie held him close, "Does this mean…?"

"This was a one-off..." Bonnie whispered, "Next time, you're mine..."

"I'm fine with that~..." Mike whispered, Bonnie smiled and kissed the guard on the head,

"Good..."

 **Finally, a lemon for all of the fapping FNAF community.**

 **WOOT!**

 **\- RSM**


	60. Back Together (Mangle&Male Marionette)

Back Together

 **A little Mangle/Marionette one-shot for ya'll. XD Also, Mari is a _he_ in this.**

Mangle crawled along the roof and jumped off at Prize Corner. She smiled and crawled over the counter and to the other side, "Mari? Ya here?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Mari opened the music box and jumped out. He smiled at Mangle and walked over, "I'm here..." He hugged Mangle.

"I was thinking that you weren't here..." Mangle muttered.

"I'm here, don't worry yourself..." Mari hugged her tighter.

"I came here cause I wanted to ask ya somethin'..." Mangle pulled away and sighed.

"What is it?" Mari folded his arms.

"We've been friends for a _very_ long time...right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Mari smiled. Mangle grabbed Mari's hands and smiled at him.

"I've been thinking if we could be...more than friends?" Mangle asked. Mari paused, he smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure, why not?" Mari wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Mangle nodded, "Cool.."

"I feel real bad for you..." Mari whispered, "I wish those kids would just leave you alone..."

"Me too, Mari. It's awful to go through that...every day." Mangle's lip quivered. She looked down and sighed.

"I bet it would be..." Mari frowned, "Don't worry though...we'll sort it out."

"How?" Mangle looked up at him.

"I'm not sure...but I'll do something about it. I hate seeing you suffer like that..." Mari nodded.

"Thanks..." Mangle nuzzled her head against Mari's chest. Mari smiled and rested against the music box. He stroked his companion's head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will put you back together..." Mari whispered. Mangle nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know you will Mari," Manglle yawned and hugged him, "I know..."

 **A very short one-shot. This is due to me having very low inspiration. But I hope that this was okay anyway..**

 **The next one-shot is going to be the 60th oneshot, so expect something amazing. Or at least, amazing in my books.**

 **I have a plan on what I should do..**

 **\- RSM**


	61. A Regular Night at Freddy's (Special!)

A Regular Night at Freddy's

 **This is my 60th oneshot, so I thought I'd go ahead and make a special little Regular Show and FNAF crossover.**

 **Dylan's one-shot is coming in two/three days. While BlasterTroll's one is coming in about...four days.**

"You sure this is the place?" Mordecai glanced down at a torn newspaper clipping, then looked up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Yeah, this is the place." Rigby snatched the newspaper clipping, "Kinda weird how they didn't ask for an interview."

Mordecai checked his watch and smirked, "Easy money, right? Just slackin' in an office for six hours."

"Yeah, who'd want to break into a pizzeria anyway?" Mordecai and Rigby approached the door and pushed it open, "Hmph, I was expecting a locked door..."

Rigby shrugged and followed his friend into the building, "Dark in here..." Rigby commented. He stuck close to Mordecai and the blue-jay rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," Mordecai scoffed, "What are you, afraid of the dark?"

"Actually, yes." Rigby growled a little. Mordecai didn't respond, he just walked into the office.

"I guess this is where we sit." Mordecai threw himself on an office chair.

"Yeah, you get the seat, I'll take the floor I guess..." Rigby sighed and sat on the floor, with his arms folded.

"Don't sulk. Just chill, dude." Mordecai grinned and glanced at the desk. A clock laid beside a fan, with a tablet lying beside it.

"Well...our shift began twenty minutes ago," Mordecai shrugged. He looked for a switch for the fan, and he couldn't find one, "And they gave us a fan that can't be turned off."

"Smart." Rigby shivered and rested against the right door's frame.

Mordecai noticed two buttons on either side of the office, two light buttons, and two door buttons, "Hmm..." Mordecai switched on the left side's light. He looked down at the tablet and noticed that it came to life.

He picked it up and began looking through the camera feed, he noticed a percentage near the bottom of the screen, with a small green bar beneath it, "Look at this thing..."

"Must've paid a fortune for it..." Rigby muttered. Mordecai switched off the light and bit his lip.

"Seems they're running low on a power budget..." Mordecai said, glancing at Rigby.

"What makes you say that?" The raccoon looked up at his friend.

"Just an observation. We seem to only have a little bit of power..." Mordecai answered. He looked back over at Rigby and frowned.

"Don't freeze your ass off down there...come sit up here with me, dude." Mordecai smiled. Rigby stood up and crawled on top of Mordecai's lap.

"Totally not weird at all..." Rigby muttered.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and looked at the tablet, "Looks like we've got our own little camera feed." Mordecai pressed a button on the right side of the screen, the screen suddenly changed to reveal the show-stage.

"Holy crap!" Rigby grabbed Mordecai and his fur stood on end.

"Dude, those things are creepy..." Mordecai muttered. He looked down at Rigby and his eyes narrowed, "You're hurting me, dude."

"Ah, sorry." Rigby let his friend go and rested his back against Mordecai's chest, he reached for the tablet.

"Let me do this...I don't want you smashing anything." Mordecai said, keeping the tablet out of his friend's reach.

Rigby sighed and folded his arms, "Fine...can I do anything?"

"Sit there and help me look for anythin' goin' on..." Mordecai replied.

"What's wrong with the tablet?" Rigby asked. The clock struck 1AM and Mordecai looked back at the tablet. All that could be seen on it was static.

"Did you touch something?" Mordecai glared at his friend.

"I swear, I didn't!" Rigby exclaimed. The static went away and the camera came back, showing Freddy and Chica standing on the stage.

"Wasn't there a third one there?" Rigby asked, tapping the tablet.

"Yeah..." Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Dude, where'd it go?" He switched to the backstage camera and saw Bonnie standing there, looking up at the camera with an emotionless expression.

"Dude...they move..." Rigby gasped.

"This can't be real…." Mordecai glared at his friend again, "Are you pranking me…?"

"No man...this is fucking scary..." Rigby cursed.

Static covered the camera again. After a few seconds, Bonnie had left the backstage and was making his way towards the office. Mordecai checked the show-stage camera and was shocked to see that there was nobody left.

"Shit dude...shit..." Mordecai began to panic. Rigby jumped off his friend's lap and glanced out of the left door.

"Calm down man, we'll fix this..." Rigby looked back at his friend. The clock struck 2AM and Mordecai bit his lip.

Laughter echoed throughout the establishment. Rigby's fur stood on end and Mordecai felt his spine quiver a little.

"Dude...that's fucked up..." Mordecai muttered. He switched the camera to the west hall and he saw Bonnie walk out of the camera's view.

Rigby heard footsteps, he reached for the light and switched it on, "AH! HOLY CRAP!" The light lit up and revealed the large bunny standing there. Rigby jumped up and slammed the door shut.

"That's so creepy dude," Mordecai glanced at his friend, "And kinda scary..." Rigby heard footsteps and he peeked out of the left window.

"He's gone..." He jumped up and slammed his paw on the door button. The door opened and Rigby trudged over to his friend.

"Anything on the other side?" Rigby asked. Mordecai was surprised at how calm Rigby was despite the situation.

"How are you...so...calm?" Mordecai panted, "It's unlike you..."

"They're creepy, not scary..." Rigby switched on the light and slammed the door shut after he saw Chica peeking through the window.

"Just pay attention to the cameras, I'll do the doors..." Rigby folded his arms.

"I wonder what they do when they get you..." Mordecai muttered.

"I don't want to think about that..." Rigby sighed, "Let's just get through the night..."

The clock struck 3AM. Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief, "Half-way there..."

"I'm so not coming back for another night..." Rigby joked.

"Me neither, damn." Mordecai chuckled a little. He switched the camera to Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy peeking out. He shuddered and switched cameras, only to see a pair of white pupils in the main room.

He put down the camera, "Dude, I'm so scared..."

"We'll be fine, don't worry..." Rigby convinced his friend. Mordecai calmed down, he closed his eyes for a second and nodded.

"Alright..." He looked back at the camera and switched back at Pirate's Cove, he gasped when he suddenly saw a hook tear through the curtains, a flash of orange sprinting away from the cove.

Mordecai switched the camera to the west hall to see Foxy running down it, "LEFT DOOR, LEFT DOOR!" Mordecai shouted. Rigby got back up and ran over to the other side, he slammed the door button, but it jammed.

Mordecai stood up, "What's the matter?!"

"It's jammed!" Rigby exclaimed. He glanced at the office chair and grabbed it. Foxy approached the left door and turned to run inside, before Rigby slammed him across the face with the office chair, sending him back into the hallway.

Rigby slammed his paw on the button again and the door slammed shut.

"H-Holy shit..." Mordecai exclaimed, "Dude, that was awesome…!"

Rigby slid the office chair back over to the desk, he flashed his friend a grin and folded his arms, "What would you do without me?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "We got...about 40% percent left."

The clock struck 4AM, "And we still got two hours." Mordecai added.

"Okay...okay..." Rigby panted. He opened the left door and switched on the light. The hallway and corner were empty. The raccoon rested against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mordecai grinned at his friend, "Thanks...for saving me."

"No problem man, we're getting out of this together." Rigby and Mordecai fist-bumped each other. The blue-jay smiled to himself and sat in the office chair, while Rigby retired to the right side of the office.

Laughter echoed again, this time, it was closer. Mordecai gasped when he switched to the east hall corner when he saw Freddy staring directly at the camera.

"Something there?" Rigby asked, glancing at Mordecai. The blue-jay turned around and looked at the right door.

He saw a pair of white eyes look back at him through the open-door, "Shut the door.." He whispered, cautiously.

Rigby jumped up and slammed the right door shut. Mordecai nodded and looked through the cameras again, "Left door!" He exclaimed.

Rigby ran over and slammed the left door shut.

"24% power..." Mordecai announced, just as the clock struck 5AM.

"One more hour..." He muttered, "We got this..." He turned to his friend. Rigby bit his lip and stared at Mordecai as he continued to look through the cameras.

"Ugh...creepy..." Mordecai muttered.

"What is it?" Rigby climbed on Mordecai's back and peered over his shoulder.

In the west hall corner camera, was a poster on the left side, it had a large yellow face of a bear on it. Rigby's eyes widened. He peeked out of the left window and noticed Bonnie was gone, so he opened the left door and glanced at the poster.

The poster was normal. The sound of demonic giggling startled the two males. Mordecai put the tablet down and blinked for a split second, before a golden bear appeared on their desk.

"Holy shit dude…!" Rigby exclaimed. He picked up the chair and threw it at the bear. The chair went right through it and landed on the desk, smashing the tablet in the process.

"Goddamn it Rigby!" Mordecai turned around and began arguing with him.

"Now we've got no power, no camera, and no way to tell what time it is!" He scolded the raccoon, "Can't you do ANYTHING right!?" He shouted.

Rigby whimpered and frowned. Mordecai instantly felt guilty when he saw his friend's lip quiver, "Look..." Mordecai frowned. Before either of them could exchange any words, all of the lights went out, the fan shut off, and the right door opened suddenly.

Rigby stepped back and sat in the back left corner of the office, he curled up and sat there. Mordecai sighed and sat beside his friend, "I'm sorry..."

"Now we're gonna die..." Rigby whimpered.

"Don't worry...we'll be fine..." Mordecai whispered. Rigby felt Mordecai's wing on his shoulder, he smiled a bit, but he smile faded shortly after once he heard footsteps coming down the left hallway.

Freddy's face suddenly lit up in the right doorway. Rigby and Mordecai sat there, in horror, as Freddy began playing his well-know 'Toreador March' at the door. The lights went out a few seconds later.

Mordecai and Rigby hugged each other, waiting to meet their end.

But of course, that didn't happen. Bells echoed throughout the pizzeria and the lights suddenly switched on.

Mordecai and Rigby opened their eyes to see Freddy standing in front of them. The bear suddenly turned around and proceeded to walk back to the show stage, along with Chica and Foxy.

Mordecai stood up and pulled Rigby onto his feet. The blue-jay peeked out the left door and panted, "That...was...intense…" He coughed.

"Fuck yeah it was..." Rigby frowned, "I never wanna come back here again..." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Mordecai smiled and picked his friend up.

Rigby felt Mordecai's lip lock with his for a few seconds. Rigby pulled away and smiled at his friend, "Don't say anything, let's just get out of here..." Rigby said. Mordecai nodded and began walking away from the office, with his friend in his arms.

To them, it was just another regular day in their lives.

 **Such a cliché ending, but whatever.**

 **This one-shot meant a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **\- RSM**


	62. New Arrival (OC&Freddy)

New Arrival

 **This one-shot is an OC one-shot for Dylan. I wanted to thank Dylan for the _really_ kind reviews. For now, he's the best one in a long time who has stuck with me. Thanks for inspiring me to write more one-shots!**

 **I tried to do a decent one-shot, so I hope this is alright, bro.**

 **Let's get started.**

The Fazbear crew had watched a box being brought in a few hours earlier.

"Is it a new animatronic?" Foxy had asked.

"Some more equipment?" Bonnie looked down at his broken guitar.

"Maybe some cooking gear…?" Chica shrugged.

"Only one way to find out..." Freddy approached the box and read a label on the outside.

"'Toy Dylan the Dog'." Freddy read.

"Oh great...another one..." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"We don't need another one of us..." Bonnie growled and walked out.

Chica and Foxy exchanged looks, "Come on guys. We can make him feel welcome..."

"He's a toy..." Chica said, "Didn't they exist in the eighties…?"

"Yeah, they scrapped them..." Freddy responded.

"They were assholes..." Foxy muttered and walked out.

Chica shrugged and followed the fox out of the room. Freddy bit his lip and looked at the box again, "They weren't _that_ bad..." He opened the box and peeked inside.

What lied inside, was an animatronic the size of Freddy. He was chocolate brown, but had a lighter coloured stomach and outer ears, with his inner ears being tan-coloured.

He wore a yellow bow-tie and had red cheeks, similar to the other toys, "Hmph...quite an odd one..." Freddy commented.

The animatronic opened his eyes and stared at Freddy. Freddy felt a little intimidated when he saw the dog's eyes change from blue, to black, with white pupils.

He smiled sheepishly and waved at the dog, "Hey..."

"Hi there..." Dylan flashed Freddy a grin and sat up.

"Slow down...you were only _just_ activated..." Freddy held the dog's shoulders and kept him from moving anywhere else.

Dylan smiled a bit and looked up at the bear, "Okay..."

"Why were you brought in so late…? The toys don't exist anymore..." Freddy asked.

"I don't know..." Dylan shrugged, "Maybe they've got a plan for me..."

Freddy shrugged and folded his arms, "We'll see, I guess..."

"I'll go meet and others and get settled in, I guess," Dylan smiled at Freddy, he extended his paw, "What's your name?" The dog asked.

"Freddy," Freddy shook the dog's hand, "And I already know your name, Dylan."

"Our bodies look kinda similar..." Dylan commented, staring at Freddy's large body.

Freddy blushed a little, but shrugged, "Meh, I'm okay with how I look. You don't look half bad."

"That's only because I have a body that looks like yours." Dylan laughed a little. Dylan pushed himself out of the box and dusted himself off.

"Seems like the others didn't seem to fond of me." Dylan frowned.

"They'll warm up to you, give it a chance." Freddy responded. Dylan grabbed Freddy and hugged him.

Freddy was taken aback by this, but hugged back anyway, "Welcome to the crew, Dylan."

"Thanks..." Dylan closed his eyes and smiled.

A month passed, and Dylan had settled in very well. Foxy and Bonnie still didn't like the fact that Dylan had joined the crew, while Chica was indifferent about the whole situation.

Freddy however, had taken an interest in the new addition. Freddy sat on the edge of the stage with his arms folded. He sat there, staring at the ground.

Bonnie walked over and sat beside the bear, "You alright?" He asked.

"Not...quite..." Freddy responded, slowly.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked, "Getting sick of the new addition?"

"Quite the opposite...actually..." Freddy bit his lip.

"Let me guess," Bonnie folded his arms, "You're crushing on him."

"Yea," Freddy shrugged, "It's like those one-sided crushes you see on television."

"I doubt that." Bonnie responded.

"What makes you say that…?" Freddy glanced at his friend. Bonnie nudged Freddy's shoulder and directed his attention to the backstage, where Dylan was staring at him.

"Go on..." Bonnie whispered. Freddy sighed and jumped off.

He walked over to the backstage and shut the door behind him. Dylan coughed and smiled at the bear.

"I saw you starin' at me..." Freddy said, folding his arms.

"Well..." Dylan bit his lip, "You're hard to keep an eye off..."

Dylan blushed and Freddy looked down, "I uh...thanks?" Freddy smiled.

"Look, I really like you..." Dylan confessed.

Freddy grinned and hugged him, "Me too..." Dylan hugged him tightly and kissed Freddy on his neck.

Freddy bit his lip and closed his eyes. Dylan stopped when he heard Freddy moan a little. Freddy coughed and rubbed his shoulder, "I did not just do that..."

The dog pulled away and they stared each other, "Thanks for...being so kind to me." The dog smiled at him.

"There wasn't a point in being an ass..." Freddy rubbed his shoulder, "And you seemed cool..."

"Think Chica'll make some pizza for us?" Dylan asked. Freddy wrapped an arm around his companion and they walked out of the backstage;

"Of course she will."

 **Short, but hopefully sweet.**

 **Also, you aren't the only one, (I have a _major_ crush on Freddy…) ^/^.**


	63. Crippled (W Chica&W Foxy)

Crippled

 **A Withered Chica/Foxy one-shot for all of you Foxica (?) shippers out there!**

 **A Foxy/Mike friendship one-shot is coming in a few days, followed by an OC one-shot, requested by Blastertroll.**

Chica sat against the wall in the dark room. Foxy opened the door and peered inside the P&S room and frowned when he saw his girlfriend limp against the wall.

"Hey..." Foxy greeted, he walked in and closed the door.

Chica looked at him as he walked over, she smiled a little once Foxy sat beside her.

"Ye alright?" Foxy asked, wrapping his arm around her.

She shook her head and frowned, "I can't believe they took my arms..."

"They be bastards, lass," Foxy bit his lip, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Chica smiled a little, "Pizzas are the only thing I'm good at."

"That ain't true," Foxy rolled his eyes, "Ye had the skills to catch this ol' cap'n from the depths of the ocean of single-..." He paused, "Single...ness..?"

"You're an idiot..." Chica punched the fox playfully. She frowned and sighed, "Why are humans so evil?"

"Not all of them are evil, lass," Foxy replied, "Some can be, especially the man in purple. But they can do good things too. We've got a guard that comes here every night just to protect us."

"I know." Chica smiled at him.

"Are ye okay…?" Foxy asked, again. Chica nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I guess it could be worse," Chica shrugged, "I could have no mouth."

"That'd suck." Foxy said. He grinned and blushed when he thought about the accidental pun he'd just made.

"Oh, you bastard." Chica grinned and slapped him with one of her stumps.

They sat together and they both sighed in unison, "Hey." Foxy said.

"Yeah?" Chica looked back up.

"Why don't I make _ye_ a pizza?" Foxy grinned and stood up. He grabbed Chica's stump and helped her up, "Maybe ye can teach me a thing er too."

"Sounds like a plan." Chica kissed Foxy on the cheek and led him to the door. Foxy walked outside and Chica followed him.

Bonnie crawled over to the door and shut it behind them. He crawled backwards and rested against the wall. He peered over at where Freddy was resting and his ears lowered.

He had something to tell Freddy, but that'd have to wait till another day. Bonnie sighed and turned away from the bear. Bonnie whispered to himself;

"It's not like he feels the same, anyway..."

 **A little Fronnie never hurt anyone.**

 **Also, for Dylan. Let me answer all of those numbers, XD.**

 **1) – I mean it! :D**

 **2) – Welcome! I'm glad that you're enjoying them, a month-old veteran sounds cool anyway.**

 **3) – YUS! I SUCCEEDED!**

 **4) – I _dont_ get the reference, but please tell me what it is so I can find out XD**

 **5) – Oops! XD**

 **6) – Fweddy Fwazbear, YUS!**

 **7) – I totally agree. XD *Le Blush***

 **8) – It isn't a problem! I hope you enjoy these one-shots, I ain't stoppin' anytime soon!**

 **\- RSM**


	64. Failure (Foxy&Mike Friendship)

Failure

 **Foxy/Mike friendships. They aren't done _quite_ to death, yet!**

Mike sat at his booth near one of the windows. His eyes were drawn to the stage as the three animatronics that all of the adults and children that visited had grown to love, began performing their songs for the children that were crowding in front of the stage.

Mike glanced over at Pirate's Cove and noticed that there wasn't a single kid there, but that wasn't the thing that caught his eye. A man dressed in a Freddy Fazbear's pizza uniform, walked over to the cove and placed a sign which read; 'Sorry! Out of Order!'

Mike frowned, he'd enjoyed the pirate shows that happened there, even though he was an adult, he knew that he would never grow up. A waiter approached the booth and placed a coffee in front of the male.

"Thanks," Mike coughed, "What happened to the Cove?"

The waiter shrugged, "Nobody knows, not even the mechanics. The animatronic in there just refused to work anymore, we dubbed him 'unsafe' after a few incidents."

"'Incidents'…?" Mike paled.

"Yeah," The waiter folded his arms, "I feel kinda sorry for it, even though it has no emotions."

"What were the incidents?" Mike repeated.

"He would just...stop performing, in the middle of a show," The waiter glanced at the cove. Mike followed his gaze, "Nobody knows why..."

Mike thanked the waiter and handed him a tip. The male glanced over at the Cove and sighed, "Maybe I could fix him.."

Mike knew that he wasn't an expert when it came to robots, but he knew a few things. He finished his coffee and stood up. The male walked across the establishment and stopped at the purple-coloured curtains.

He made sure nobody was looking and stepped through the curtains. It was extremely dark in the cove, almost to the point where Mike couldn't see.

As the curtains shut, a slimmer of light passed through a crack through the centre of the two starred curtains. Mike noticed a glimmer of crimson as he entered.

He approached the crimson-coloured object and tapped it on the shoulder. The object looked up at Mike and revealed itself to be Foxy the Pirate, one of Mike's heroes.

"Ye aren't staff," Foxy commented, studying Mike's clothing, "What're ye doin' in here?"

"I uh..." Mike frowned, "I just wanted to see if I can fix you.."

"'Fix me'?" Foxy looked back down at the ground, "Mate, nobody can fix me..."

Mike frowned, but let the fox continue, "That's why that sign's outside..."

"What happened, captain?" Mike asked, "You are my hero...and you've just, given up it seems!"

"'Given up'!?" Foxy stood up. He kicked a nearby crate and approached Mike, towering over him, "Mate, I've not given up, I've failed everyone!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike pushed Foxy over. Foxy hit the ground and rubbed his muzzle.

"So what?" Mike shrugged, "You had a few malfunctions. I can fix you up, man!"

Foxy didn't stand up, he just laid there, "Ye can't fix somethin' as broken as me, mate."

Mike sighed, and extended his hand. Foxy accepted it hesitantly and Mike pulled him to his feet, "We can do somethin'. You're my hero, man..."

"Why do ye keep sayin' that?" Foxy muttered, "I just perform for the kids, nothin' else!"

"You performed for us," Mike agreed, "You touched all of our hearts with your tales of piracy and how you defeated all of these captains!"

"Those stories weren't real, lad," Foxy sat down on the ground, "I'm a fraud, and a failure. The sign proves that."

Mike sighed and sat down beside the fox, "I know they weren't real. But you gave us all a sense of wonder!"

Foxy's lip quivered, he sat there, breathlessly, while the human continued to rant, "I grew up believing I could take over the world after hearing your stories of triumph and glory! And I actually ended up being more than I ever imagined I could be!"

"I uh..." Foxy was speechless.

"I work in engineering, and I'm trying my best to understand robots, so I might be able to build cool animatronics like you guys someday! I'm even confident enough to get a job here if I have to!"

"Look, I get yer point," Foxy paused, "But ye need to understand. This doesn't change the fact that I'm out of order, and useless to everyone!"

"Why?" Mike asked.

"What do ye mean, 'why'?" Foxy repeated.

"Why did you refuse to perform?" Mike interrogated.

"It's not like I wanted to, damn it!" Foxy stood up and slammed his fist on a nearby barrel, "I love performing for the damn kids! And my stupid body just wouldn't let me talk to them!"

"It's like...I was frozen in place, and couldn't say any words..." Foxy leant against the wall.

Mike bit his lip and looked up at the fox, "Look. You might not know me from a hole in the ground, but I promise, I'll bring your show back. And fix you so you can perform for all the kids again."

"Why are ye doin' this?" Foxy helped Mike onto his feet.

"Because...well, you're awesome!" Mike scoffed, "And because of how...well, cool you are!"

"Well, that might not be a reason," Foxy grinned, "But I'll accept it."

"I should probably get outta here..." Mike walked towards the curtains.

"What are ye gonna do now?" Foxy asked, staring at the human.

"I'm gonna try to get a job here, and maybe convince the boss here to give me the tools and knowledge to fix you." Mike smiled at the fox. Foxy nodded and waved at Mike as he walked out.

"Why were you in there?" Foxy heard somebody approach Mike. He walked closer to the curtains and looked through the centre of them.

"I was just checking on the attraction," Mike replied, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare job available?"

"I uh…" The other male coughed, "I'm not sure. You'd have to check with the manager."

"I will." Mike nodded and pushed passed the staff member. The other male scratched his head and walked off.

"Weirdo..." He muttered under his breath.

Foxy stepped back from the curtains and sat down on the ground, a small smile creeping onto his face.

He'd perform again, he knew he would.

 **There ya go. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget I've got another story along-side this called FNAF: Waterview High. Feel free to check it out if you have time.**

 **I'm a walking advertisement. x-x**

 **\- RSM**


	65. Game of Anthros (Bonnible&Frederick)

Game of Anthros

 **Here's a medieval-themed one-shot. This could be a Bonnie/Freddy friendship, or Fronnie. You decide.**

 **I spent seven hours binge-playing Game of Thrones by Telltale. The ending to episode five, I cried. ;-; Can't wait for the final episode!**

"They're coming," A purple bunny sat on his throne, one of his paws covering his face. He winced once his paw made contact with a large scar along his right eye, "We've got to prepare."

"What should we do, my lord?" A brown bear asked. He stood in front of the throne with a group of anthros and humans dressed as soldiers.

"I'm not sure, Frederick..." The purple bunny got up off the throne and stepped towards a nearby window, "We've got to defend our village. They'll kill everybody."

"We haven't got enough men, sir," A cyan-coloured bunny stepped forward, "We can't stay and fight, Bonnible."

"What do you expect me to do, Clyde!?" Bonnible turned around and slammed his fists on the back of his throne. He panted and closed his eyes, "We can't...abandon our people!"

"We don't have to," Frederick bit his lip, "We could escape, and take them with us!"

"We'd be sitting ducks, Frederick," Bonnible sighed and stepped away from the throne, and towards the group of soldiers, "A large group of people wandering into the middle of nowhere is a stupid idea."

"Why don't we take them north?" Frederick asked, "We've got a small camp up there. If we bring some food...I'm sure we can keep a lot of people alive."

"More people than if we stay here to fight," A yellow chicken intervened, "My lord, it's the best way." She spoke in a thick spanish accent.

"You may be right Chica..." Bonnible folded his arms, "How long until they get here?"

"Not long, my lord," Frederick's ears lowered, "If we are to act, we best do it now."

"If you won't listen to us, listen to your steward." Clyde said. There was a few minutes of silence.

Bonnible and Frederick were close, Bonnible knew that. But could he risk his throne? His town? The dozens of civilians and soldiers that are within that town?

Bonnible looked at the large group of soldiers, "Fine." He spoke.

"What's the plan, my lord?" Frederick asked.

"We'll leave in small groups," The lord replied, glancing at the soldiers again. He counted the soldiers and looked over at his steward.

"How many people live in the village?" Bonnible asked.

"About ninety, my lord." Frederick responded.

"Ninety civilians, twenty seven soldiers..." The lord turned around and approached his throne. He rested his paw on the throne and looked at the ground, with his eyes closed.

"How many groups should we deploy?" Bonnible said, not opening his eyes.

Frederick paused and thought of the numbers in his head, "I can't give an exact number," He frowned, "But what I'd suggest, is that we send out eight groups of soldiers to round up as many civilians as possible. They can shorten the groups themselves."

Bonnible thought for a second and nodded, "That's a good plan..." He turned around and opened his eyes, "We'll need a few soldiers with us, too."

"Four is a good number," Clyde said, "I'd be willing to protect you, my lord."

"Soldiers!" The lord exclaimed, startling the soldiers a little, "All of the soldiers in here, except for Clyde, Chica and Red, please go into the village, and gather as many civilians as possible!"

"Yes, me lord!" A fox at the front of the group exclaimed, "Move, men!"

"Foxy isn't captain of the guard..." Clyde scoffed, "He's the captain of the drunkards..." He chuckled. He cleared his throat and paused, before glancing at Chica.

Chica looked back at him, then over to the lord, "You're bringing Red?"

"Only because he's my steward's brother," The lord spat. He glanced at the brown bear with a frown, "He's still a bastard."

Red nodded and frowned, "Are we bringing this asshole with us too?" He directed his attention to Frederick.

"Fuck him!" Chica exclaimed, "He's a steward, he ain't that important!"

"We're bringing him," Bonnible growled, "Don't you _dare_ think that we're leaving him behind."

"Thank you, my lord," Frederick grinned, "I'll be with you to the end."

"We aren't gonna die, steward," Clyde said, unsheathing his greatsword, "Not with us at your side."

"You four are the most trusted people of my house," Bonnible approached the small group, "House Cawthon is an honourable house, and you four have made sure that along with myself, that the house remains atop of it's roots. Even you, Red."

"He's saved your life countless times," Chica spoke, "Even if he drinks a lot, he's still a good soldier."

"I agree." The lord nodded.

"We should make for the gates at once," Clyde pulled a latch and his helmet deployed a cover for his face, "They'll be coming soon."

Chica nodded and held her box in her wings. She pulled out an arrow and held it along-side the bow, "Ready for battle."

"If we leave the city early enough, we might be able to avoid a bloody battle," Frederick said, "We should head for the gates, now."

Bonnible nodded and looked back at the throne, "Will we ever return to this place?"

"We can only hope, my lord." Frederick frowned.

"Have faith, Frederick," Chica walked over to the doors, with Clyde and Red following them, "We'll keep you both safe."

Frederick glanced at Bonnible. Frederick noticed the worried look on the lord's face. He frowned and grabbed his hand. Bonnible looked up at Frederick and smiled a bit, "Thanks, for being a good steward, and friend."

"Not an issue, my lord," Frederick smiled, "Now come along, we've got a long way to go."

The five anthros walked outside of the building, with Clyde, Red and Chica standing at the front, "Where is this camp, Frederick?"

"It's ten miles north," Frederick responded, "Hidden away from the world."

"Are the civilians and soldiers coming too?" Bonnible asked.

"Yes, they'll be in separate groups travelling to there in different ways, so that they're not together," Frederick responded, "As it was mentioned before, it is the best way."

Bonnible looked ahead to see his village. Only a few groups of soldiers remained. They were gathering civilians, and gathering carts for the civilians to bring with them, filled with many different items, most of them consisting of food and water.

Clyde, Red and Chica walked ahead of the lord and steward. Bonnible looked at the state of the village and frowned, "It didn't have to come to this..." He muttered.

Frederick rubbed his shoulder and his ears lowered, "I tried to negotiate with House Phantom," The bear looked around, "I...I don't know what happened..."

"When did you go to House Phantom?" The lord glanced at the bear, "You've been at my side since your father arrived."

"With good reason..." Frederick muttered. He cleared his throat and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, "I went alone to House Phantom last night. I was hoping that we could end the war..."

"You left without the lord's permission!?" Bonnible exclaimed, "What a _stupid_ thing to do!"

Frederick frowned and looked down, "I-I know, my lord. I apologise for my poor decisions..."

Bonnible studied Frederick's face and he instantly felt guilty. He and Frederick were _really_ close friends. They became even closer when Frederick's father died. They treated each-other with respect, and either one of them would die for each other.

Bonnible bit his lip. He was going to apologise, but he kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to drag the matter any further.

"My lord!" Clyde ran back over, panting, "The Phantoms...they're running at the gates!"

"What…?" Bonnible's eyes widened.

"We need to get you out of the city!" Clyde grabbed the lord's paw tightly and began dragging him towards the gate. Frederick ran after them.

"Where's Chica!?" Bonnible exclaimed, "And Red!? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Chica went out of the gates to scout the area," Clyde growled, "They cut her down without hesitation."

"What about Red?" The lord asked.

"He ran off," Clyde sighed, "Fucking coward."

"I'll wring his neck when I see him..." Frederick growled.

The final group of soldiers ran out of the gate with the final civilians, leaving Clyde, Frederick and Bonnible alone in the village.

Clyde ran out of the gate, with his paw tightly gripping the lord's, "Let me go!" Bonnible growled.

Clyde let the lord go and he collapsed onto the ground, "Fucking…!" Bonnible exclaimed in pain.

Frederick ran over to his friend and helped him to his feet, "We need him able to walk, you fucking idiot!" Frederick scolded, "Protect me while I bring the lord to the camp."

"I will!" Clyde tightly gripped his greatsword.

A few minutes passed before the three anthros had retreated the area surrounding the village. They were trudging through a small forest.

"Shouldn't be too far..." Bonnible muttered. He winced and held his knee.

"I think his knee's fractured..." Frederick bit his lip, "You might've doomed our lord, you idiot!"

"Frederick," Bonnible stood back up, "Don't scold him, he was just trying to help." Frederick frowned and nodded.

"Yes, my lord..." He muttered, "Let's keep moving.."

Clyde turned around and peeked through the forest. He could see the village up in flames, with a large group of soldiers in front of it. He also noticed a small group of unfriendly soldiers heading their way.

"We've got Phantoms headin' our way..." Clyde muttered, "We'll have to take them out."

"How many?" Frederick asked.

"Five, maybe six." Clyde responded.

"I can fight..." Bonnible grunted.

"No you can't, my lord," Frederick unsheathed his dagger, "We'll take them out."

"No!" Clyde turned around. He held his greatsword tighter and frowned, "If we both lose to these soldiers, there's no way the lord could make the camp on his own."

"What are you suggesting, soldier?" Bonnible inquired.

"I'm staying behind..." Clyde muttered.

"You can't-.." Clyde raised his greatsword.

"GO!" He shouted, "I'll take them out!"

Frederick hesitated. He and Clyde were close like brothers, he couldn't just leave him behind!

"At least let me try..." Frederick begged. The group of soldiers were approaching fast.

"Go." Clyde frowned, "Take care of the lord, you hear me?"

Frederick sighed and glanced at the lord, "You...fine..."

"Thank you." Clyde took off his helmet and threw it to his friend, "Wear this."

Frederick nodded and put on the helmet, "Good luck, Clyde."

"Who needs luck when you've got strength?" Clyde grinned and walked away from them. Bonnible and Frederick backed away when they started hearing the sounds of battle.

Clyde cut down three of the soldiers in a matter of seconds, before one of the Phantom's blades found itself in his chest. Clyde groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"Where are the others!?" One of the soldiers shouted, with another sword in his hand.

Clyde spat in his face and growled at him, "Fuck you..."

The human grinned and stabbed Clyde in the head with his second sword, "I see footprints over there." He glanced to the left.

"Should we follow them, sir?" Another soldier asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The first soldier pulled out both of the swords and his group walked away from Clyde's lifeless body.

Frederick and Bonnible ran through the forest at high-speeds. It wasn't long before Bonnible collapsed, "My lord!" Frederick exclaimed.

Frederick ran back over and helped him up, "I'm okay..." Before he knew it, Frederick had lifted his lord off of his feet.

"Don't question it, my lord," Frederick grinned at Bonnible as he held him bridal-style, "I'm not letting you die, understand?"

"You're such a freak, Frederick," Bonnible grinned a little, "But you're a lifesaver."

An hour passed before Frederick and Bonnible made it to the camp. The camp was a small little area with a campfire and a few tents that laid beside a dock.

"What the..." Bonnible muttered.

A large boat rested at the end of a pier, with most of the civilians and soldiers from the town, "There's our escape, my lord!" Frederick grinned.

"Did you know about the ship?" Bonnible questioned.

"No, my lord..." Frederick ran over to the ship, along the pier. He felt a blade slice his leg and he fell over, knocking his lord onto the end of the pier.

"Son of a bitch!" Frederick exclaimed. He grabbed his leg and turned around to see a small group of soldiers standing in front of him.

"Well, well! The steward, _and_ the lord!" A large soldier exclaimed, "Two kills I've been waiting to make for a long time..."

Frederick growled and tightened the grip on his dagger, "You won't come any closer, you hear me!?"

Bonnible pushed himself to his feet. His eyes widened and he rested his back against the ship, "Frederick…! It ain't worth it!"

Frederick raised his dagger and sliced the large solider's neck open. Without warning, he ran over to Bonnible and grabbed his shoulders, "I love you, alright?" He smiled.

Bonnible didn't say anything. What did he mean? As a brother? As a lord? As...something else?

He kissed the lord on his cheek and looked up at the ship. He saw Captain Foxy standing there, "Make sure the lord has the best damn care on that ship, you hear me!?"

Captain Foxy nodded and grabbed the lord. He pulled Bonnible onto the ship. Bonnible rested against the side of the ship and stared at Frederick.

Frederick backed away from the group of soldiers, "Get in the ship, lad!" Captain Foxy exclaimed.

"You need all the soldiers and civilians you need," Frederick stared at the group of approaching soldiers, "You don't need to waste them on me!" Frederick dived onto the first soldier and plunged his dagger into his head.

Three soldiers remained. They winced as they saw their fellow soldier being murdered like that. Frederick desperately tried to get the dagger out of the corpse's head, but it was to no avail. He stood back up and reached for one of the soldiers.

He snatched a sword from the soldier's hand and sliced off his hand. The soldier screamed in pain and fell into the water. The second soldier ran at the steward and raised his mace.

He swung his mace at Frederick. The bear ducked and sliced the soldier's leg with the sword. Frederick grinned and kicked the soldier back, knocking the two soldiers over. He walked over to the two soldiers and stood on their heads, crushing them.

He barely had time to react before the soldier he'd kicked into the water grabbed him by the neck. He grunted and raised his sword. He slashed the soldier across the shoulder with it. The final soldier growled at Frederick and snatched his sword.

Frederick just stood there, as the soldier plunged the sword into Frederick's chest.

"NO!" The lord shouted. He tried to crawl over the side of the boat, but his soldiers stopped him.

Frederick held his chest and coughed blood. He looked down at the sword and grabbed it with his paws. He pulled the sword out of his chest, while he winced and moaned in pain.

With his last ounce of strength, he plunged his sword into the soldier's face. The soldier collapsed to the ground, and fell limp shortly after. Frederick held his chest and looked over at a rope tied to the side of the pier.

It was connected to the ship. Frederick fell to the ground and crawled over to the rope. He used the sword and slice the rope and he looked over at the ship as it began to drift away.

"FUCK!" The lord exclaimed, "LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"My lord, calm down," Captain Foxy frowned, "Ye'll be fine!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!" Bonnible shouted, tears falling from his eyes, "HE'S MY ONLY FRIEND, GODDAMN IT!"

Frederick's blue eyes met Bonnible's purple ones. Frederick smiled weakly and waved, "Bye...my lord."

Bonnible calmed down and sat down on the ship. He didn't say anything, he just sat there. Captain Foxy folded his arms and glanced at the top of the ship, where the wheel was located.

"Red, my first mate," He said, "Where are we off to?"

"The mainland, captain." He responded.

"Good...good..." Captain Foxy muttered. He walked away from the lord and left him alone, along with the civilians and soldiers.

This would be a long trip, but not just for him, but for everyone, who was affected by the war.

 **I really enjoyed writing this depressing piece. I hope you enjoyed it too. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	66. Favourite (Foxy&OC)

Favourite

 **This is a Foxy/Female OC one-shot that I've made for one of you awesome people out there~! It's short, but so is most of the OC one-shots. :)**

A woman dressed in a Freddy Fazbear's uniform approached the pizzeria. She ran a hair through her blonde hair and closed her brown eyes for a second.

She wasn't too fond of having to take the night-shift. The animatronics looked creepy enough during the day, without having to watch them at night, too.

However, she did have an eye on the animatronic that resided behind the purple curtains. Foxy had always been her favourite, ever since she'd began watching his pirate shows back when the first pizzeria opened.

She pushed open the door and walked inside. The door slammed behind her and she gasped. She backed away from the door and bit her lip. The woman had only just entered, and she was already afraid.

"Calm down Amber..." She calmed herself down, "It's just for one night..."

"Hey there." A hand rested on her shoulder. Amber froze and turned her head around.

Foxy stood there, with a large grin on his muzzle, "Oh...hi." Amber blushed and stepped back from the fox.

"Since when did ye work the night shift?" Foxy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Since today," Amber replied, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly, "It's only for tonight, though."

"Too bad," Foxy grinned, "Ye're pretty cute, and I wouldn't mind ye bein' here for a bit longer..." He extended his hand.

Amber grabbed his hands and kissed Foxy on the cheek, "Let's go, then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Foxy's grin widened. He brought her to the office and they sat down beside each other.

She'd probably come back for another night.

 **Short, but as usual, I hope it was good.**

 **\- RSM**


	67. Brainstorming (Fred&Foxy&Bon&Chica FS)

Brainstorming

 **Here's a little one-shot for all of you nice people. Sorry for being late. I spent the last ten hours playing Until Dawn from start to finish. I only managed to save Matt, Sam and Emily. I'm such a failure. ;-;**

 **Needless to say, I fucking cried a lot. Let's get to the one-shot…**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sat at a dining table in the middle of the main area of the pizzeria. The clock had just struck twelve and the four animatronics had thrown a little celebration, after Freddy had managed to convince one of the night-guards to speak to the manager about the recent threats of their favourite pizzeria closing.

He'd just gotten news from the night-guard that he'd managed to convince the manager to keep the place open, if the animatronics began pulling their weight again.

Freddy held a clipboard in his paws. He looked at the other three animatronics and began checking things off the list, "New uniforms, new agendas, new promises. That's three things down." He said, smiling a little.

"The manager asked if we could spill out some ideas," Bonnie folded his arms, "So...anyone got any new ideas?"

"We could go for a bigger kitchen." Chica grinned.

"And some new guitars." Bonnie added.

"And maybe we could fix me cove?" Foxy questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Freddy glanced at Foxy and flashed him a small smile, "Seems the night-guard is particularly fond of you," His smile widened, "According to the manager, he practically begged to have your cove restored to what it was before."

"Seriously?" Foxy's eye widened. He lifted his eye-patch to show that his other eye was just as wide.

"Seems like our guard's got a favourite." Bonnie commented.

"More like a crush," Freddy muttered. He coughed and cleared his throat, "So...bigger kitchen, new guitars..."

"What could we possibly need?" Foxy asked.

"We could use a bigger establishment. Maybe a new animatronic?" Bonnie suggested.

"I think four is enough," Chica disagreed, "And besides, we could always get them to bring Goldie back."

"Ye can't force someone to perform if they don't want to." Foxy bit his lip.

"He never did like performing for the kids..." Freddy muttered.

"Do any of us?" Bonnie asked.

"I do." Foxy added.

"I do, too." Freddy grinned a little.

"I hate performing," Chica grunted, "I just like cooking for the kids."

"Performing guitar is fun," Bonnie said, "But I'd prefer a more 'adult' audience."

"I know how ya feel..." Freddy shook his head.

"So." Freddy put the clipboard down.

"So?" Chica raised an eyebrow.

"Bigger kitchen," Freddy began, "More guitars, Foxy's cove and a bigger establishment."

"We probably won't get any of those things." Bonnie noted.

"Yeah, but what's the point in not trying?" Freddy picked the clipboard back up and looked over at the door.

"The night-guard'll be here soon," Chica stood up, "We should get into position."

"We don't need to though." Foxy watched Bonnie and Freddy stand up.

"We don't have to stay awake, either," Freddy yawned, "Besides, I'm tired." He walked over to the stage and crawled onto it. Bonnie and Chica followed him over and they stood in their positions on the stage.

Foxy looked down at the table, where Freddy had left the clipboard. He picked up the clipboard and walked down to the office. The fox stepped into the office and placed the clipboard on the desk.

He heard the main door open. He considered his options, but eventually he chose to run back to his cove. He pushed himself through the curtains and peered through them once he heard the door shut.

He heard somebody humming, followed by footsteps leading towards the office. Foxy stepped away from the curtains and sat down on a nearby crate.

He'd thank the guard eventually.

 **A short one-shot, as I keep saying;**

 **Short, but hopefully sweet.**

 **\- RSM**


	68. In the Back (Foxy&Bonnie Yandere)

In the Back

 **Ignore the terrible title, I never was good with them.**

Foxy sat inside his cove. He peeked through the curtains to see Bonnie speaking with Freddy. He growled to himself and stared at them. Bonnie and Freddy hugged and they exchanged grins. Foxy narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the curtains.

Bonnie walked over to Pirate's Cove and pulled open the curtains, "Stalking me for a reason?" Foxy fell back and rubbed his head.

"Ye startled me..." Foxy coughed.

Bonnie grinned and helped the fox up off the ground, "Ya don't need to worry, Foxy. I ain't gonna cheat on ya..."

"I know, lad." Foxy muttered. Bonnie kissed Foxy on the cheek and walked out of the cove. Foxy bit his lip and looked at the back of his cove. He approached the back of the cove and rubbed his shoulder.

The fox looked around in the darkness and eventually found a rope. He pulled the rope and a nearby light-bulb switched on.

Foxy rubbed his eyes once the lights lit up the cove. He could hear the muffled screams of some of the animatronics. He opened his eyes and looked at the back of the cove.

Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy were all tied up. Foxy grinned and rubbed his paws together, "Three down, more to go...more to go..." Foxy chuckled maniacally to himself.

"What's your problem!?" Shadow Freddy screamed.

"Shh..." Foxy rested his paw on Shadow Freddy's mouth, "Shh...shh..."

"You can't do anything now..." Foxy whispered, "He's mine...get me…?"

"Yes...yes…!" Shadow Freddy whimpered.

"It doesn't matter..." Foxy walked off. He reached for the rope and grinnedd to himself, "Ye can't do anything while ye're back here..."

He pulled the rope and the lights went out. Foxy trudged through the darkness and over to the curtains. Bonnie opened the curtains and their eyes met.

"You been kidnapping people again?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Golden Freddy vanished out of nowhere, according to Chica."

"Yeah..." Foxy muttered.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Come on you psycho. Let's let 'em go..."

"Fiiiiinnne..." Foxy sighed and let his companion in.

Bonnie can't stop him.

 **Crappy ending, I ran out of ideas, but I hope this was okay…**

 **\- RSM**


	69. Try it Out (Vince&Scott, Spring&Mari)

Try It Out

 **There's no lore in this, only the shippage of four characters.** **Once again, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and I decided to combine** **Degal the Keldeo** **and TheSingingDemon's ideas.**

 **So obviously none of this will make sense (purple guy and phone guy still being alive), so, yeah. Enjoy, I guess!**

A male dressed in a purple uniform stood beside the front door of the attraction. He folded his arms and glanced down the hallway. He smiled when he saw another male walk down the hallway.

He was dressed in a green polo shirt with a red phone stitched on the middle of the shirt, "Took long enough, Scott." The male dressed in the purple uniform grinned.

"I have a job to do," Scott rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, Vince."

"I have a job!" Vince exclaimed.

"You get paid hundreds of dollars to fix animatronics that never get broken." Scott folded his arms.

"You could've gotten the job," Vince shrugged, "Only you and I know how to operate the cranks."

"No thank you," Scott walked over to the door. He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a set of keys, "Being the manager is a better job."

"More entertaining at least..." Vince muttered.

Scott put the key into the lock and turned it, "It'd be more entertaining if you came with me." Scott grinned and opened the door.

"I'd like to." Vince's grin widened.

"I can only imagine what sizzling erotica we'd get up to," Scott joked, "Besides, I can't really do anything like that in the workplace."

"Who says?" Vince walked out of the attraction.

Scott kissed Vince on the cheek, "The manager~..." He closed the door behind them.

Springtrap peeked around a corner and noticed the door shut, "Those guys are so weird..."

"I agree..." Mari glanced at him. Springtrap walked away from the corner and into the arcade.

"How can I help ya?" Springtrap glanced at him.

"I wanted to talk, if you don't mind sharing your time..." Mari replied.

"I've got nothing else to do with my time." Springtrap grinned, "What did ya wanna talk about?"

"Come with me." Mari grabbed Springtrap's paw and lead him to the office.

"What is it?" Springtrap asked. Springtrap leant against the wall and Mari folded his arms.

"I uh..." Mari cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk to you about...us, you know?"

Springtrap bit his lip, "Look Mari..."

"..." Mari looked up at him.

"I like you, alright?" Springtrap grinned, "You know that, but I don't want to...I just don't want to..."

"Don't want to what?" Mari asked.

"I don't want the others...hurting on you, or me..." Springtrap frowned.

"They won't…!" Mari exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Springtrap raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Freddy earlier..." Mari said, "He said that nobody ever had an issue with any of this..."

"Really?" Springtrap grinned.

"Yeah!" Mari exclaimed, blushing a little, "I guess it was just a falsely-placed fear…!"

Springtrap walked over to Mari and kissed his cheek, "Then, I'd be willing to try this out..."

"Great.." Mari muttered.

"It can't be any different than dating a girl, right?" Springtrap added.

"Well...I can say a few things that could be a _little_ different..." Mari rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't be such a pervert..." Springtrap rolled his eyes, "Come on, for our first date, I'll bring you to the arcade, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Mari responded.

Springtrap wrapped an arm around Mari's shoulder and led him out of the office.

What was the harm of trying it out?

 **I hope this was okay! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	70. Balloon Boy (BB&Foxy FS)

Balloon Boy

 **This is a short one-shot that takes place before FFP tore apart the Withered Animatronics. This is a non-withered Foxy and BB friendship one-shot :3**

BB watched the doors shut. He glanced over at the long hallway leading to the Parts and Service room. His eyes met Foxy's once the fox came into the main area. BB laughed and called him over.

Foxy approached BB and knelt beside him, "Hey BB..." He frowned.

"Hi!" BB smiled, "You don't sound very happy...what's the matter?"

"They're planning on taking myself and my friends apart for parts..." Foxy explained, "For those damn toys..."

BB sighed, "They'll keep you guys though, right?"

"I think so, lad..." Foxy replied, "I'm a little worried though...I don't wanna lose any of my parts and I don't want my friends to have to go through this along with me..."

"Don't worry!" BB laughed, "You'll be fine! Tell ya what, bring your friends down tomorrow and we'll talk with each other, maybe even play a few games of poker, eh?"

"Billy, you're only like, five years old." Foxy responded.

"So, what? I'm not human." BB shrugged.

"And besides, maybe it'll give you a chance to make your movie on Chica, eh?" BB added.

"You shouldn't be talkin' like that." Foxy blushed.

"Come on, Freddy and Bonnie are EXTREMELY obvious. And so are you and Chica, just go for it already." BB rolled his eyes.

"You're awfully mature for your age..." Foxy grinned.

"Go ahead and get your friends, I'll wait here." BB said.

Foxy smiled and ran out of the room and towards the Parts and Service room.

BB jumped up and down in excitement. He paused and began to pant a little, "Woo! Maybe I'll make some new friends…!" BB bit his lip and grinned.

Friends forever.

 **I hope this was alright. :D**

 **\- RSM**


	71. Hugs (Human Plushtrap&Cupcake)

Hugs

 **A human Plushtrap and the cupcake. I couldn't help but laugh at this one, however silly it seems. I apologize if I didn't take this seriously. XD**

 **Also, HOLY SHIT. We've reached 100,000 views for this story! FUCKING INSANE! Almost 300 reviews too….O.O -faints-**

Plushtrap stood near the front door of the establishment. He cracked his knuckles and glanced over at the stage, where the main three were performing. After the performance finished, Chica put down her cupcake.

Plushtrap licked his lips and ran over to grab the cupcake. He picked it up and hugged it close. The cupcake didn't react, it was just being held in the arms of a human. It was confused, but it didn't have time to say anything before Plushtrap ran out of the establishment with it.

Plushtrap ran out the front doors and into the parking lot, "HEY!" One of the staff members noticed the cupcake in his hands. Plushtrap gasped and ran through the car-park, with the staff member running after him.

"STOP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He shouted. Plushtrap ran around a corner and behind an SUV. The driver of the SUV drove off and the staff member looked around for Plushtrap, but saw no sign of him.

Plushtrap had hidden around a nearby corner. He panted and waited for the footsteps to fade away. He grinned and kissed the cupcake, "Now we can go home..."

The cupcake blushed a little and rested in Plushtraps arms. Plushtrap proceeded to walk back to his house, which was a large house on the top of a large hill outside of town.

He reached the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Plushtrap ran inside. He looked up to see that he was face-to-face with his father; Frederick Bear.

"Hey son." Frederick gave Plushtrap a warm smile and ruffled his hair.

"Hey daddy..." Plushtrap grinned.

"What've you got there?" Frederick peered over his son's shoulder.

"A cupcake dad!" Plushtrap exclaimed.

"Care to share…?" Frederick licked his lips.

"No, dad!" Plushtrap shouted, "You don't eat this one, it's a treasure…!" He said, in a cutesy tone.

"Okay, son..." Frederick laughed a little, "Where's your brother?"

"He's out with Goldie." Plushtrap responded.

"They're still at the pizzeria?" Frederick asked, "God...damn it..." He cursed.

"Go head upstairs, Plushy," Frederick ruffled his son's hair, "I've got some phone-calls to make."

"Yes, daddy!" Plushtrap ran upstairs and dove into his room. He got up off the ground and jumped onto his bed.

"I'm gonna name you Cupcake!" Plushtrap hugged the cupcake tightly. The cupcake closed it's eyes and felt itself being pulled closer and closer to Plushtrap's shoulder.

"I love you..." The cupcake whispered.

 **Sorry if it wasn't satisfactory. I hope it's okay though!**

 **Also, an answer for Dylan. I respect you, but I REALLY don't want to do a one-shot that involves the killing of a child. It makes me sick just thinking about writing something like that, don't take offence! D:**

 **\- RSM**


	72. Karaoke At Freddy's (Fred&B, C&F,G G&S)

Karaoke at Freddy's

 **This is a karaoke themed one-shot, could be a song-fic, I dunno. Don't worry about lore, here.**

 **Also, don't apologize Dylan. Good luck with your story man! You didn't upset me, so yeah XD Your FNAF 2 idea's comin' next Monday, along with the final chapter of Waterview High. :3**

 **Feel free to sing along, this is a song-fic after all. If this is received fairly well, I'll do more of these in the future.**

The doors shut and the remainder of the staff walked out of the establishment. Freddy opened his eyes and looked over at Bonnie, "Did you see what they brought in?"

Bonnie's crimson eyes met Freddy's, he grinned, "Yeah, it's over there." He pointed to a large object covered with a purple cover.

Chica opened her eyes and crawled off the stage, "What is it?"

"Let me see..." Freddy jumped down, followed by Bonnie. They approached the object and Freddy pulled the cover off, revealing it to be an 80's theme Karaoke machine.

"Karaoke…?" Freddy's eyes widened.

"Oh man, awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I haven't done karaoke for years..." Chica muttered.

"Argh, I'd be excited to see one of ye sing." Foxy grinned.

"Well...we could try something..." Bonnie glanced at Freddy with a grin, "How 'bout a duet?"

"With me?" Freddy's eyes widened, "Me...and you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bonnie's grin widened.

"I don't sing, Bon..." Freddy cleared his throat.

"Aw, come on cap'n..." Foxy grinned, "It'll be fun."

"Besides, duets are cute," Chica smiled, "It's suits you two."

"Come on, big bear," Bonnie kissed Freddy on the cheek, "One song?"

"You guys are assholes..." Freddy rolled his eyes. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

Bonnie switched on the karaoke machine and it roared to life. Multicoloured lights switched on and gave the pizzeria a light show.

"Let's see what type 'o music people like these days..." Bonnie scrolled through the song-list.

Freddy plugged in a couple of microphones and handed one to Bonnie, "Thanks Fred." Bonnie grinned.

"Ah, here we go..." Bonnie chose a song.

"What's the song?" Freddy asked.

"'Shut Up and Dance'." Bonnie responded.

"Of course." Chica rolled his eyes.

"That was the song you played for me last year, right?" Freddy asked.

"And I remember that that won you over, correct~?" Bonnie laughed a little.

The song began to play. Freddy and Bonnie grinned at each other and cleared their throats.

"I'm so ready for this..." Freddy whispered.

FREDDY: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."

BONNIE: "I said, 'You're holding back,'"

FREDDY: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

BONNIE: "This woman is my destiny…!"

FREDDY: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo!"

BOTH: "Shut up and dance with me!"

There was a pause in the music before the second verse began. Freddy tapped his foot to the beat, while Bonnie flashed him a grin.

BONNIE: "We were the victims of the night."

FREDDY: "The chemical, physical, kryptonite!"

BONNIE: "Helpless to the bass and the fading light."

FREDDY: "Oh, we were bound to get together."

BOTH: "Bound to get together!"

Freddy clapped his hands, "Okay...this is actually kinda fun!"

Bonnie grinned, "We're not done yet!"

BONNIE: "She took my arm."

FREDDY: "I don't know how it happened."

BOTH: "We took the floor and she said,"

Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw and they shared a grin.

FREDDY: "Oh, don't you dare look back."

BONNIE: "Just keep your eyes on me."

FREDDY: "I said, 'You're holding back.'

BONNIE: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

FREDDY: "This woman is my destiny."

BONNIE: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo,"

BOTH: "Shut up and dance with me!"

Freddy stepped closer to Bonnie and they began losing themselves in the song, while Foxy, Chica and Goldie were watching in awe.

BONNIE: "A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,"

FREDDY: "My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream."

BONNIE: "I felt it in my chest as she looked at me."

FREDDY: "I knew we were bound to be together,"

BOTH: "Bound to be together!"

Freddy glanced over at Foxy and grinned. He threw his mic to Foxy and gestured to Chica. Foxy and Chica shared a grin and walked over, with the mic in their hands. Freddy grabbed Bonnie's mic, with Bonnie's paws still attached to it.

FOXY: "She took me arm,"

CHICA: "I don't know how it happened."

ALL: "We took the floor and she said,"

BONNIE: "Oh, don't you dare look back."

FREDDY: "Just keep your eyes on me."

FOXY: "I said, 'Yer holdin' back.'"

CHICA: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

BONNIE: "This woman is my destiny."

FREDDY: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo,"

ALL: "Shut up and dance with me!"

Foxy grinned.

FOXY: "Oh, come on girl!"

Goldie approached the group with a mic in his hand, "Spring better not see me like this..."

GOLDIE: "Deep in her eyes,"

FREDDY: "I think I see the future."

CHICA: "I realise this is my last chance."

BONNIE: "She took my arm,"

FREDDY: "I don't know how it happened."

ALL: "We took the floor and she said,"

The five friends came together into a closer group, with large smiles on all of their faces.

BONNIE: "Oh don't you dare look back."

FOXY: "Just keep yer eyes on me."

CHICA: "I said, 'You're holding back.'"

GOLDIE: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

FREDDY: "This woman is my destiny."

CHICA AND FOXY: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo,"

FREDDY, BONNIE AND GOLDIE: "Shut up and dance…!"

Foxy grinned and looked over at Chica, while Bonnie and Freddy's eyes were interlocked.

GOLDIE: "Don't you dare look back."

GOLDIE: "Just keep your eyes on me."

Spring crawled out from the backstage and approached Goldie. He grinned and kissed his mate on the cheek, "Hey there..." He gripped Goldie's mic.

SPRING: "I said, 'You're holding back.'"

FOXY: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

BONNIE: "This woman is my destiny."

FREDDY: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo!"

ALL: "Shut up and dance with me!"

FREDDY, SPRING AND BONNIE: "Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!"

CHICA, GOLDIE AND FOXY: "Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!"

The song ended the karaoke machine lit up with a bright yellow colour, and virtual people applauded the gang.

Freddy panted and rested against the machine, "That was fun..."

"We're all dorks..." Bonnie grinned.

"Hell yeah we are…" Spring glanced at Goldie, "Ya should have said you were into karaoke, Goldie~..."

"I didn't think..." Goldie rubbed his shoulder, flustered.

Chica and Foxy kissed each other, "We're a strong as a family, right?" Foxy grinned.

"Of course..." Goldie said.

"Let's go..." Spring grabbed Goldie and dragged him out of the room.

Chica and Foxy shared grins and walked into the kitchen. Freddy picked up the mics they left behind and put them beside the karaoke machine.

Bonnie watched Freddy cover the machine with the cover, "Wanna do that again some-time?"

"Only if I think it's necessary..." Freddy grinned.

"You're pretty sexy when you're singin', big bear." Bonnie cooed.

"Oh, shut up..." Freddy rolled his eyes and walked over to the stage, with Bonnie following him close behind.

 **Will Freddy think it's necessary? You decide. :D**

 **Also, I checked out your art, Dylan. It's nice, I like it :33**

 **\- RSM**


	73. Karaoke at Freddy's 2 (Chica&Foxy)

Karaoke at Freddy's 2

 **It was obvious that there'd be a second one. This time is a song called Animals by Maroon 5. I hope this is okay. :D**

Foxy peeked around a corner and glanced at the karaoke machine. He bit his lip and looked around. The fox grinned and approached the karaoke machine.

Everyone else had shut down for the night, giving Foxy some privacy. Foxy made use of this privacy and switched the karaoke machine on.

He scrolled through the songs and chose a song.

"Animals..." He muttered, his grin widening.

The song began and Foxy picked up the mic. He tapped his foot and closed his eyes, as he began getting involved with the song.

FOXY: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight...hunt you down eat you alive…

FOXY: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals…!

Foxy cleared his throat and rubbed his paws together.

FOXY: Maybe you think that you can hide!

FOXY: I can smell your scent from miles!

FOXY: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals…!

FOXY: Baby, I'm…

Foxy's grin widened. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

FOXY: So what you trying to do to me?

FOXY: It's like we can't stop we're enemies…

FOXY: But we get along when I'm inside you…!

FOXY: You're like a drug that's killing me…

FOXY: I cut you out entirely!

FOXY: But I get so high when I'm inside you…!

Foxy glanced over to his left and noticed Chica approaching. He didn't question why she wasn't on the stage. She grinned and snatched a second mic from the machine, "Come on." She said.

CHICA: Yeah, you can start over, you can run free!

FOXY: You can find other fish in the sea...

CHICA: You can pretend it's meant to be!

FOXY: But you can't stay away from me…!

CHICA: I can still hear you making that sound~!

FOXY: Taking me down, rolling on the ground...

CHICA: You can pretend that it was me~….

FOXY: But no!

Chica caught Foxy's attention and gnashed her jaws at her, causing Foxy to chuckle a little.

CHICA: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight…!

FOXY: Hunt you down eat you alive!

BOTH: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!

Foxy pulled Chica close and gave her a wide grin, showing off his teeth. Chica pushed him away and chuckled a little. Foxy cooed;

FOXY: Maybe you think that you can hide~...

CHICA: I can smell your scent from miles!

FOXY: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals…!

CHICA: Baby, I'm…

Chica and Foxy approached at each other and embraced, before Chica forcefully pushed Foxy away.

FOXY: So if I run it's not enough…?

CHICA: You're still in my head forever stuck.

FOXY: So you can do what you wanna do.

CHICA: I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up!

FOXY: But don't deny the animal…!

CHICA: That comes alive when I'm inside you~…!

Bonnie, Freddy and Goldie were standing on the stage, watching them, with confused expressions on their faces.

FOXY: Yeah, you can start over you can run free!

CHICA: You can find other fish in the sea...

FOXY: You can pretend it's meant to be.

CHICA: But you can't stay away from me!

FOXY: I can still hear you making that sound…!

CHICA: Taking me down rolling on the ground!

FOXY: You can pretend that it was me...

CHICA: But no…

Foxy gave Chica a wider grin and licked his lips. Chica rolled her eyes and gripped her mic tighter.

FOXY: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!

FOXY: Hunt you down eat you alive!

FOXY: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!

Chica pushed Foxy away, "Let the better singer do it..." She grinned.

CHICA: Maybe you think that you can hide~!

CHICA: I can smell your scent from miles…!

CHICA: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!

CHICA: Baby, I'm…

Foxy walked back over and dusted himself off, "Better singer?" He cooed, "I don't think so."

FOXY: Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie!

FOXY: You can't deny-ny-ny-ny!

FOXY: The beast inside-side-side-side...

FOXY: Yeah, yeah, yeah~!

Chica held Foxy's shoulders tightly and flashed an evil grin.

CHICA: No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie!

CHICA: You can't deny-ny-ny-ny!

CHICA: The beast inside-side-side-side…!

CHICA: Yeah, yeah, yeah~!

"Let's finish this..." Foxy whispered.

FOXY: Yo..

CHICA: Whoa…!

FOXY: Whoa…!

BOTH: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.

BOTH: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.

FOXY: Owww…!

Chica raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. Foxy blushed as he finished howling.

CHICA: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight!

FOXY: Hunt you down eat you alive!

CHICA: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals…

Bonnie, Freddy and Goldie began cheering them on, putting smiles on Foxy and Chica's faces.

FOXY: Maybe you think that you can hide!

CHICA: I can smell your scent from miles!

FOXY: Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!

CHICA: Baby, I'm…

Foxy pulled Chica close and they embraced, with large grins gracing their faces.

FOXY: Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie…!

CHICA: You can't deny-ny-ny-ny…!

FOXY: That beast inside-side-side-side!

CHICA: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Chica and Foxy pulled away from each other for the finale of the song.

FOXY: No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie!

CHICA: You can't deny-ny-ny-ny!

BOTH: That beast inside-side-side-side...

BOTH: Yeah, yeah, yeah…!

They threw their mics down, "WOO!" Foxy exclaimed, "That was AWESOME!" He shouted. Bonnie, Goldie and Freddy applauded them.

Chica hugged Foxy and kissed his cheek, "Oh man, we should do this more often!"

"Let's go make some MORE music, eh?!" Foxy exclaimed.

Chica grinned and dragged him out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"Damn..." Bonnie muttered, as he crawled back onto the stage.

"This place is so weird..." Goldie muttered.

"You said it..." Spring came out of nowhere.

Goldie rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the stage, "We should sing, just the two of us." Spring grinned.

"Maybe..." Goldie shrugged.

Freddy adjusted his bow-tie, "That karaoke machine is the best thing that ever happened to this place..."

 **And he was right. Song 2 is finished. Thanks for reading! You can suggest songs, SUGGEST, not DEMAND. See you guys next time! :D**

 **Also, Dylan, your one-shot is coming soon. This was an easier one-shot to do, as school's coming back tomorrow...expect it as soon as I can produce it, I'm so sorry..**

 **\- RSM**


	74. MiNiGaMe (No Pairings)

MiNiGaMe

 **This is a short story based on the minigame involving Freddy chasing the puppet. Enjoy!**

Freddy opened his eyes and panted. He found himself standing in the centre of one of the party rooms. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Why am I here…?" He asked himself. He heard something moving to the left of him. The bear jumped back, startled by the sound.

"Wh-Whose there!?" He exclaimed.

A flash of black and white ran past his vision. He glanced at the door to see white and black striped arms moving out of the doorway. Freddy ran after it and followed it into the hallway.

Freddy had a better vision of what this was. It was none-other, than the puppet. He held his breath and approached the puppet, but each time he came closer, the puppet would move away. It was as if...he was...trying to get Freddy to follow him or something…

Freddy chased after the puppet through the hallway and into a small room. Freddy looked over to the left and saw his withered band-mates in the Parts and Service room, lying limp. He looked back over towards the puppet and followed it through another hallway, and into a bigger room, with tons of tables and party decorations.

Freddy glanced over at the stage to see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica standing atop of it. He grimaced and glanced back over at the puppet as he walked into another room, than towards the Prize Corner. Freddy swallowed his courage and approached Prize Corner.

The puppet vanished once he approached. Freddy heard something shuffling in the box, but turned his attention to a grey-coloured person sitting beside the box. He reached down and placed his paw on it's head, turning it towards his own.

It revealed itself to be the corpse of of a dead child, drained of any colour. Freddy shrieked and stepped back, "Oh man...oh man..." A flash of red appeared and he fell unconscious.

He woke up again and saw that he was standing in the Parts and Service room. He whimpered and stood back up. He twitched a little and shuddered at the thought of that kid, "Poor kid..." He muttered. His eyes flashed pure red for a minute once he saw the puppet float past the Parts and Service room.

Freddy growled and chased after the puppet. As he ran down the hallway, leading to the big room, he ran past multiple corpses of children. He grimaced and whimpered at the sight of them.

The puppet went back down into the smaller room, and into Prize Corner. Freddy paused when he noticed Mangle crawling across the ceiling. She crawled above him and towards a small room, that had 'Kids Cove' written at the top.

Freddy sighed and looked down. He screamed and jumped back as he saw a Golden Freddy suit, limp, and drenched with the blood of what he assumed to be the children that were slaughtered. He approached the suit and rested his paw on it, before his vision was filled with the familiar red lines.

He opened his eyes one final time. He noticed that he was standing in the room beside the Parts and Service room, "I gotta do something..." He glanced over at the hallway and saw the puppet floating across it.

Freddy followed him and passed through the hallway, and into the bigger room. Before he could do anything, a man dressed in a purple uniform appeared out of nowhere, with a hand-crank in one of his hands.

Freddy couldn't react. He noticed the golden badge on the purple man's suit, before he felt a surge of pain. Freddy fell to the floor, and eventually deactivated, while the purple man laughed at him.

Freddy woke up in his bed. He panted and looked around his dark bedroom. The bear cried for a few minutes, before wiping his tears away. He'd been having the same dream for a long time;

And he had no idea what they meant…

 **This pretty much says that everything is in Freddy's mind. Ignore logic. XD I hope this was okay!**

 **\- RSM**


	75. Karaoke at Freddy's 3 (Goldie&Spring)

They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

[Chorus]  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals  
(Immortals)

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures

I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

[Chorus]  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Immortals

And if we meet forever now  
Pull the blackout curtains down  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals

(Immortals)

Source: .

They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

[Chorus]  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals  
(Immortals)

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures

I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

[Chorus]  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Immortals

And if we meet forever now  
Pull the blackout curtains down  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals

(Immortals)

Source: .

Karaoke at Freddy's 3

 **Seemed fitting to let Goldie and Spring sing a song. Because KAF 3 = FNAF 3? I dunno. FNAF 5 confirmed? Hope ya enjoy this! (This is Immortals, by Fall Out Boy, by the way.)**

Goldie and Spring waved goodbye to the crew as they walked outside of the establishment. Goldie turned to Spring, "Where are they going?" Spring turned back.

"I dunno, and I don't really care." Goldie walked back inside, his fingers intertwining with Spring's.

"Now...I do remember you saying something about a date?" Goldie turned to Spring as Spring shut the front doors, cloaking the room into darkness once again.

Spring looked around for Goldie, who had seemingly vanished, "Goldie? Where've ya gone?"

The karaoke machine's lights lit up the area. Spring swallowed his courage and approached the machine, to see Goldie standing beside it, wearing a rather revealing tuxedo. Spring blushed a little and rubbed his shoulder.

"Loosen up a little!" Goldie grinned. He paused and chuckled a little, "Get it?"

"No...I don't." Spring snatched a mic.

"Mhm..." Goldie scrolled through the songs.

"Well...what song are we doing, Goldie?" Spring asked, tightening his grip on the microphone.

"Immortals..." Goldie responded, as he chose a song.

"I've heard of that..." Spring said, "The kids never shut up about it...it was a part of some...big movie, or something..."

"Meh, I don't really care. Let's just sing it and get on with the date, eh?" Goldie kissed Spring on the cheek and rubbed his shoulder.

"Who starts?" Spring asked, as the music slowly began.

"You start, then I'll do the line after you. Y'know, like usual." Goldie responded. Spring nodded and closed his eyes for a second, as he began to get into the song.

SPRING: They say we are what we are...

GOLDIE: But we don't have to be...

SPRING: I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way.

GOLDIE: I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame!

SPRING: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams…!

GOLDIE: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass!

Goldie laughed a little at some of the vocals of the song. Spring nudged him and whispered something in his ear, "Oh...whatever." Goldie rolled his eyes, with a playful grin.

SPRING: I'll try to picture me without you but I can't...

Spring glanced at Goldie expectantly.

GOLDIE: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals!

SPRING: Just not for long, for long!

GOLDIE: And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down...

SPRING: Just not for long, for long!

GOLDIE: We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals!

Goldie wrapped an arm around Spring's shoulder and held him close, earning a grin from Spring. Spring pushed Goldie away and flashed him a playful grin.

SPRING: Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith.

GOLDIE: Is when it's tested again and again everyday!

SPRING: I'm still comparing your past to my future.

GOLDIE: It might be your wound, but they're my sutures.

Goldie tightened his grip on the microphone and cleared his throat.

SPRING: I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass.

GOLDIE: I'll try to picture me without you but I can't...

Spring tapped his foot and licked his lips, "Alright..." He whispered to himself.

SPRING: 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals!

GOLDIE: Just not for long, for long!

SPRING: And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down.

GOLDIE: Just not for long, for long!

SPRING: We could be immortals, immortals!

GOLDIE: Immortals…!

"Let's finish this off, eh?" Goldie glanced at Spring with a grin as the end of the song came closer.

SPRING: And if we meet forever now.

GOLDIE: Pull the blackout curtains down...

SPRING: We could be immortals, immortals!

GOLDIE: Just not for long, for long!

BOTH: We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals…!

Spring jumped up in excitement and hugged Goldie tightly, "That was AWESOME!" He exclaimed, as he pulled away.

"I must say...I did enjoy myself, Springy." Goldie cooed.

"I'm glad to see that you've sorted the first part of our date out," Spring gave him a sly grin, "So what now?" He asked.

"I've got plans, just you wait." Goldie glanced over at the kitchen.

"W-Wait here." Goldie ran off to the kitchen, leaving Spring beside the karaoke machine. He chuckled to himself and leant against the wall, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching him from a few steps away.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! WOOT!**

 **\- RSM**


	76. Stay With Me (Child&Fredbear Plush)

Stay With Me

 **Here's a little child x Fredbear plush friendship for ya'll. Of course it's friendship, xD.**

The child panted and slammed the door shut. He whimpered and a few tears fell down his face, "Come on...come on..." He held the door shut as the alarm clock atop of his dresser started to beep.

The child panted and rubbed his eyes, "It's over..." His third night finished and he opened the door. He ran back over to his bed and crawled under the covers. His hands dug under the covers for his favourite plush.

He pulled his Fredbear plush out from the covers and hugged it close to his chest, "Tomorrow is another day...tomorrow is another day..." The child whispered to himself.

"Everythings gonna be fine..." The child heard something whisper to him. He snuggled the plush under the covers and glanced over at the closet.

He saw Foxy run out of the closet and out the door, as they would prepare to play the game again the next day.

It was a cycle that the child wanted to be broken, but after these nights of torture, he wasn't sure if he had the guts to leave the house to find his father.

"Tomorrow is another day..." The child closed his eyes and kissed the forehead of the Fredbear plush. The plush smiled warmly and held the child's torso tightly in an embrace.

He couldn't do anything to help the child, but he knew that he could be there to support him during his nights of terror, for better or for worse.

At least, until his father returned home.

 **I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. :D**

 **Please halt with the song requests, as they're cluttering the review box. (I've got four more planned, so no more for a while.) I'm really surprised with how this turned out! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- RSM**


	77. A Date with Freddy (Male Reader&Freddy)

A Date with Freddy

 **This is a big one. I played this game called Amorous a little while back, (furry dating sim, dun judge :U), and I fucking loved it! So, it's pretty much a dating sim, but with you as the date-ee? I dunno.**

 **Your shy, friendly, yet you are mildly depressed and tend to stay away from others. You can discover the rest of your personality as you read this.**

 **(Y/N) = Your name.**

 **I dunno if I'll do anymore of this, but we'll see. Thanks for reading this author's note, enjoy!**

A door opened and a green-coloured feline was thrown outside, by a well-built humanoid male.

What were you thinking? For the first time in years, you'd listened to your brother. You'd given in. You'd let him take you to the local night-club, while you thought that maybe you'd meet somebody, or at least have a few drinks so you could wallow in your depression.

But of course, he fucked it up for you, like you knew that he always does. He got drunk rather quickly, and into a fight even quicker. He threw a few punches, and you happened to be standing nearby. The person who he'd been sparring with threw a punch that had come into contact with your shoulder.

So of course, out of instinct, you hit him back. And there you were, lying face down on the cement of the car-park. You pulled your face off the pavement and panted. You looked down at the ground and noticed your glasses lying there, in a smashed heap.

"No…!" You muttered to yourself, in a frustrated tone.

"And STAY out, you troublemaker!" The manager shouted at you and slammed the back-door shut.

"God damn it, Forbes..." You muttered to yourself and got up off the ground. You ran a paw through your hair and rubbed your eyes.

You knew that it wasn't a good idea to come out here. Something had to go wrong, and of course it did. You didn't have a ride home, and it was freezing out there.

You shivered and rubbed your shoulders, "Oh, he's so gonna pay for this..." You glanced over at the night-club one final time. You growled to yourself and began walking down the footpath, towards the city.

A few cars drove by, but other than that, you were rather alone on that street. You looked down at your smashed glasses, "He's totally paying for these..." Before you could look back up, you came into contact with another person.

Both of you fell onto the pavement. You grunted and opened your eyes, as you felt a surge of pain go through your head.

"O-Oh man!" You could hear a voice exclaimed, "I apologize for my lack of direction, sir!" You felt yourself being helped to your feet.

You rubbed your head and looked up to see a large brown bear standing in front of you. You didn't say anything.

He noted your lack of speech and rubbed his shoulder, "Funny. We're the only two people on this pavement, and we happen to smash into each other..."

You were at a loss for words, but you didn't know why. The bear raised an eyebrow and clicked his fingers, "Are...are you okay? D-Did I screw with your head or something? I didn't mean to run into you…! I was just distracted..."

You ignored him and looked down at the ground again, noticing a few books on the ground. You got down onto your knees and picked up the books, before handing them to the bear.

"Oh, thanks?" The bear grinned a little.

You finally started to speak, "I uh, I should've been looking where I was going. Sorry, my glasses were just recently smashed and I have a lot of trouble seeing without them.."

"It isn't an issue..." He noticed the smashed glasses in your paw, then your eyes met, "You look a little bruised up...did I do that…?"

"No," You simply responded, "I got thrown out of a nearby night-club..." You pointed behind you, to the lit-up building a few blocks back, "My face made contact with the pavement."

"Ouch..." The bear winced.

"Yep." You nodded.

It looked like the bear was about to speak, but you decided to interrupt him before he started another conversation, "I'm not really in a good mood so...I really need to get moving." You pushed past him.

The bear frowned and watched you leave. He didn't take his eyes off of you until you were out of his view. He bit his lip and walked away, after you'd left his sight.

You managed to get home before midnight struck. You reached into your pocket and unlocked the front door. You stumbled in and closed the door behind you.

"It's so good to be home..." You muttered to yourself. You stretched and walked into the kitchen. You glanced at the fridge and licked your lips. You weren't able to get anything from the club, so you sure could've used a drink.

You opened the fridge and pulled a bottle out of the door of the fridge. You weren't sure what it was, and you didn't really care. You just wanted something to drink.

You opened the bottle and pressed the top of it against your lips. It didn't take long for you to recognise the taste.

"Sweet wine..." You muttered, before shutting the bottle and putting it back in the fridge. You shut the fridge and sighed softly.

You stumbled through the kitchen and up the stairs, but not without tripping over a few times. You opened the door to your room and trudged inside. You shared a room with your brother, but his bed was on the other side of the room.

It's not like you used your bed often. Your brother would often bring someone back from the club just to make love to them as loudly as possible, I mean, doesn't he know that you're trying to sleep?

You ran a paw through your hair and straightened your whiskers, as you approached your bed.

You took off your pants, followed by your shirt and threw them beside your bed. You crawled under the covers and closed your eyes.

After a few minutes, your view was obscured, and you fell asleep.

The annoying sound of your alarm-clock beeping woke you from your slumber. You sat up suddenly and panted a little, at the startling sound of the electronic device.

You slammed your fist on the alarm-clock to shut it up, and knocked it off the table and onto the floor. You reached down and picked it up, but not without glancing at the time.

It was just after ten in the morning. You would've been worried about being late for something, but that was one of the benefits of being unemployed, you'd have nowhere to be, and nobody that needed you for anything.

It saddened you a little bit, as you felt useless. But your brother would continue to convince you that you're worth everything in the world, especially to him.

And that's why he dragged you to the night-club, before getting you thrown out, like the selfish asshole he always was. At this time, a green-coloured bird entered the room.

"Speaking of assholes..." You muttered as he entered. You studied his appearance, he seemed to be cleaner and more well-groomed than usual, "Hey Forbes..." You growled a little.

"Look, big brother, I'm real sorry 'bout last night..." He said, with a frown, "I never meant for you to get thrown out like that..."

"Where were you after I was thrown out?" You asked, while yawning.

"I uh...I impressed one of the girls after the scuffle." Your brother blushed and grinned at you.

"Oh, fuck you," You growled at him, "I had to WALK home, in the dark. I called you multiple times, and you didn't pick up!"

"No need to curse at me, bro," He defended himself, "You aren't my responsibility."

"Excuse me!" You jumped up off the bed and confronted your brother, "YOU were the one to drag me there! And look at these! My fucking glasses are destroyed!" You held up your glasses.

"So what? You're an adult! You don't need me to hold your hand the whole way through your dating life." He responded, with a sly grin.

"The main issue here, is that you weren't there for me." You replied.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. Can we just...put this all behind us?"

"Only if you buy me some new glasses," You handed him the broken glasses and walked into the nearby bathroom, "And make me some damn breakfast."

"Yes sir..." Your brother pocketed the glasses and walked downstairs.

You came down the stairs after you showered and threw on some new clothes. You trudged into the kitchen and stretched, "Here's your breakfast." He put a plate on the table as you sat down.

"Pick up any guys or girls or whatever?" You asked, as you began to dig into your bacon and eggs.

"I'll have you know, I met a nice girl. Went back to her place..." He began.

"Don't wanna hear it." You finished your food and stood up.

"Why not?" He grabbed the plate and threw it in the sink.

"'Cause I'm tired of hearing your dating and/or sexual conquests, while I have nothing to work with," You replied, putting a frown on his face, "I uh...I'm probably just gonna go for a walk or something, maybe grab a coffee...I'll be back later."

"Okay..." Forbes nodded.

"Thanks for breakfast, bro." You said, as you trudged out of the kitchen.

"Yep." Forbes watched you walk out.

As you approached the front door, you noticed your glasses resting on a nearby table, covered with some tape, "Thank god." You swiped the glasses, put them on, and walked outside.

You eventually found yourself walking down one of the busiest streets of the city. You were wishing that you'd asked your brother to join you for the walk, but you weren't really in the mood to hear all about how he rammed his most recent boyfriend or girlfriend.

Dating was never a big thing for you. You weren't really into it, yet you really wanted it, especially after reading all of those awful romance novels that you couldn't help but enjoy.

It didn't take long before you started writing yourself. You'd been writing for a few years, some poetry, and a few short stories. You excelled at fiction, but weren't a fan of non-fiction, as you thought it was extremely boring.

As that thought came into your head, the coffee shop soon made it's way into your view. But before you could make anymore steps forward, you were halted by a hand on your shoulder. You turned your head, only to see the bear who you'd run into the night before.

"Oh...hey." You greeted, with an awkward tone.

"Hello again!" The bear greeted with a warm smile.

"I didn't think I'd see you again..." You folded your arms.

"Neither did I." The bear rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, now that I've seen you more than once, I feel obligated to ask your name. So, tell me." You grinned a little.

"It's Frederick, Frederick Fazbear. But please, call me Freddy." He responded, extending a paw as he spoke.

You looked down at his paw and shook it without hesitation, "(Y/N)...i-it's (Y/N)..."

"That's a nice name..." He nodded.

"T-Thanks..." Your cheeks lit up with a red aura.

He glanced over at the coffee shop, then back to you, "Wanna grab some coffee or something?"

You weren't sure how to answer. You spent a few seconds thinking of an answer, before you came to a conclusion, "Sure..." You smiled.

"My treat, of course." He grabbed your paw and practically dragged you to the coffee shop.

You sat down, with your coffee in hand. You watched Freddy walk over and sit opposite of you, "Thanks for the coffee, I needed it..."

"Not a problem," He responded, with a warm smile, "I kinda owe you after knocking you to the ground last night."

You nodded and proceeded to drink more of your coffee, "I noticed your book-bag," Freddy said, "Do you read?"

You put your coffee down, "I read as much as I can, though I prefer to write."

"You write?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Like, are you an author?"

Your ears flattened against your head, "No..." You muttered, "My work isn't good enough to be published..."

"Do you have any material that I can take a gander at?" Freddy asked.

"I uh...y-yeah..." Your cheeks went red as you sifted through your book-bag. You pulled out a handful of papers and handed them to Freddy, "They're just little snippets...I don't tend to carry all of my crap with me."

Freddy studied the papers, "There are some pretty good ideas here," He smiled warmly, "Though, I tend to use a note-book for my notes, not torn pieces of paper."

"You write, too?" You asked.

"Only for a hobby," He responded. He passed the papers over to you and you put them back into your book-bag, "Not professionally."

"Can you give me some advice or anything?" You asked, a little embarassed.

"Of course," Freddy said, "I'm at the library pretty often, so all you need to do is be there at the right times, and I'll help you out."

"How come I haven't seen you in the library before…?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I'm usually in the back..." Freddy responded, "Let's...let's talk about something else."

"Yep..." You shrugged.

"Tell me about yourself." Freddy drank more of his coffee.

You blushed and rubbed your shoulder, as you thought of something to say, "I-I uh..." You stuttered.

"Fine, let me begin," Freddy rolled his eyes and grinned playfully, "How old are you?"

"I turned twenty three back in June." You responded, as your frown morphed into a small smile.

"I'm twenty four," Freddy grinned a little, "What's your job?"

"I'm currently...un-employed," You regretfully said, "I got fired from my last job and I've just been...lost, since then. I'm lucky that my brother lets me stay at his place...otherwise...I dunno where I'd be..."

"Oh..." Freddy frowned, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about me," You grin a little, "What's your job?"

"I jumped on the unemployment train a little while ago," Freddy laughed a little, "So don't feel so bad about not having a job."

"At least we get a lot of free time..." You muttered.

"Yeah!" Freddy smiled warmly.

"You mentioned that you live with your brother?" Freddy asked, as you finished your coffee.

"Yeah." You replied.

"Is he as cute as you are?" He grinned at you. Your cheeks flushed pure red and you cleared your throat.

"I'd hope not." You joked.

Freddy laughed a little, "By the looks of your book-bag, I'd assume you're heading to the library, aren't you?"

"Well, I wasn't originally planning on it, but now I kinda do..." You shrugged.

"There's some famous author whose doing a reading there, ever heard of Chase Grant?" Freddy asked.

"Chase is in town!?" Your eyes widened.

"I'm assuming that you're a fan?" Freddy questioned.

"You'd be assuming correctly," You replied, as you stood up, "I'm totally heading to the library. Wanna join me?"

"But of course, (Y/N)." Freddy stood up and followed you out of the coffee shop.

You couldn't help but feel Freddy's eyes burning into the back of your head as you felt him staring at you. You grinned to yourself and continued walking towards the library.

You opened the front doors and walked inside, with Freddy following you close behind. You and Freddy took your seats near the author, but not too close, so you two could still talk.

Freddy noticed your face light up as you watched the author read his latest book. Your face was flushed pure red, and you were enthralled into world that the author was reading about.

You didn't notice Freddy stare at you during the rest of the reading, even though the reading only ended a short time later.

People began to file out of the room, while the author stretched and yawned, "Longer than I thought..." Chase muttered to himself.

You stared at Chase. Freddy nudged your shoulder and urged you to go over and talk to him. You bit your lip and walked over to the author.

"M-Mr Chase!" You exclaimed, stuttering a little. The grey fox looked at you with a bored expression planted on his face.

"Can I help you?" Chase folded his arms.

"I'm a big fan of your work, sir!" You exclaimed, "I've read all thirteen of your books and you've inspired me to write better than before!"

"Thanks..." Chase rolled his eyes, "I suppose you want an autograph."

"That'd be amazing!" You exclaimed.

"Quit shoutin' in my ear kid, you're really annoying..." He muttered. Your ears lowered as he picked up one of his books.

Freddy walked over with an irritated look on his face. The author scribbled a little message inside the cover of the book and handed it to you, "That'll be 30 bucks." He said.

"I-I don't have that kind of money…!" You exclaimed. The author snatched the book and growled at him.

"If you don't have money, kid, then don't expect anything from me. I come to these readings to get money for my books." The author growled.

"I-I just wanna be an author like you…! I didn't mean to offend you in any way!" You defended yourself.

"How about you show me some of your work, then?" The author rolled his eyes.

You handed him some snippets of your work. He grimaced once he read some of them and handed them back to you, "If this is the best you can do, then please, stop writing..."

Freddy growled to himself, then looked over at you. Your lip quivered and you felt a few tears go down your cheeks. Chase walked out of the room, leaving you two alone.

"I'm real sorry, man..." He frowned.

"I thought..." You wiped a few tears away.

"Don't worry about him...he's an asshole. Let's go somewhere else, okay?" He smiled a little.

You nodded, "S-Sure..." Your hopes and dreams of meeting your hero quickly dissipated after meeting Chase in person.

"I know just the place." Freddy smiled.

You followed your friend out of the library and down the road, towards a large park at the end of a nearby cliff, "Ever been up here before?" Freddy asked. You sat beside him on the grass, over-looking the side of the cliff.

"A few times..." You muttered. He noticed the lower tone of your voice, and your smile that morphed into a frown.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just...just a few bad memories from this place..." You glanced at him, smirking a little.

"I remember when this place used to be called Makeout Point." Freddy said.

"Stupid name, for a stupid park," You commented, "Well...it's alright now, but that's just cause you're here..."

"Thanks." Freddy gave you a warm smile.

"Got any stories to share…?" You glanced at Freddy.

"Not really..." Freddy shrugged, "But you mentioned that you ran out of ideas, so I wrote down some during the reading." Freddy pulled some papers out of his pocket and handed them to you.

"A fantasy story...deeply-flawed characters.." You scrolled through the papers, "I can try to write something with this...thanks Fred."

Freddy smiled and nodded, "Not an issue, man..." You both glanced at the sun and watched it set behind the mountains.

"The golden hour..." You muttered to yourself.

Freddy wasn't sure what you were talking about, so he just scooched closer, "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He glanced at you, "We can go to a better reading without any crappy authors like Chase."

"I'd love to." You nodded with a grin.

Freddy grinned, "Awesome!"

You glanced at your watch and stood up, "I gotta go, man..." You said with a frown.

"Aww..." Freddy frowned and stood up along-side you.

"I like you, though," You smiled, "I seem to...relate to you a lot more than anyone else that I know...thank you for that."

"Not a problem, my feline friend." His grin widened. You bit your lip and rubbed your shoulder. You stood up high and kissed Freddy on the cheek.

Freddy's cheeks, along with yours, went completely red, "G-Give me a call if you wanna hang out again..." You smiled and walked away.

It didn't take long for you to get back to your house. You hadn't stopped thinking about what you'd just done. You weren't considering the consequences of what it would be like if Freddy didn't return the feelings that you seemed to believe you had.

Your paw came into contact with the front door of your house. You opened the door and walked inside. You were greeted by your brother, who seemed to be waiting there for a while.

"You've been gone for six hours!" Forbes exclaimed, "What did you get up to?" He approached you, with a worried look on his face.

"I went out for a walk, met a friend, grabbed a coffee..." You explained, "It was...an experience."

"Oh, was it? Do tell me all the _juicy_ details~..." Forbes grinned.

"Oh, grow up..." You walked upstairs and sat on the side of your bed.

You ran a paw through your hair and thought about how the day unfolded. You'd only met him this morning, and within six hours, he'd become a friend, then a possible lover. To you, he was just so alluring, and there was something about him that you couldn't resist.

But...what was it?

Was it his caring and thoughtful nature?

Or was it his smile? Or his good looks?

It didn't matter right now. All that mattered, was you had to pay attention to your phone.

A few days passed. You were worried that you'd scared off the bear, after your over-the-top move. You laid in your bed, holding your finished material.

You'd spent the last few days of free time, writing the story that Freddy had given the ideas for. It was completed in no time, as if...it NEEDED to be finished.

You were interrupted by the sound of your phone vibrating beside you. You yawned and snatched your phone from the table. You accepted the phone call and put the phone to your ear.

"H-Hello…?" You spoke tiredly into the phone.

"Oh! (Y/N)! You're there! G-Good…!" Freddy was on the other side of the line, "It's Freddy! I just wanted to ask if you would like to go grab some dinner or something..."

"T-Thank god! I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore!" You exclaimed, with a large grin.

"Why would you think that? I'm sorry about not...talking to you at all. But I've thought some things through and I think we should talk." Freddy responded.

"What time is it?" You asked, yawning.

"It's just after eight." Freddy responded without hesitation.

"Well..." You yawned again, "Let me take a shower, then get dressed..."

"I'll come pick you up?" Freddy asked.

"You have a car?" Your eyes widened a little, "Then why do you walk everywhere?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't meet interesting people like yourself," Freddy responded, chuckling a little. You rolled your eyes and got out of bed, "I'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright, see ya." You smiled.

"Bye!" Freddy hang up. You put your phone down and smiled to yourself.

After earlier, this would HAVE to be a date. You walked into the bathroom and freshened up. You came back out a few minutes later and threw on some casual clothes. You walked down the stairs with a large smile planted on your face.

Before you could approach the front door, your brother stopped you in your tracks, "Where do you think you're goin', 'hot stuff'?" Forbes raised an eyebrow.

"Out, and before you ask, it's just to grab something to eat..." You responded.

"With your date, Freddy, right?" Forbes cooed.

"How did you…?" Your eyes widened.

"You talk in your sleep," Forbes answered, "Rather loudly. And lewdly."

"Really?" You blushed deeply.

"I'm not gonna get into it, they're your sexual fantasies, not mine," Forbes glanced at the front door, "Enjoy yourself, alright? He seems like a nice guy, from what I've heard from you."

"Thanks Forbes..." You smiled.

You heard a car pull into the drive-way. You hugged your brother and walked out of the door and approached the car.

"Hey!" You smiled and sat in the passenger seat.

Freddy gave you a warm smile and watched you as you entered, "Hi there..."

"So...where are we goin'?" You looked over at him. He grinned and handed you a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thanks!" You smiled and stared at the flowers.

"I was originally thinking that we could have dinner somewhere good but...I actually have prepared something a little different..." Freddy pulled out of the driveway and began driving away.

"So...where are we going, then?" You glanced over at Freddy again.

"It's a surprise..." He grinned.

You were excited to see what your date had in store. It wasn't long before Freddy pulled into the car-park of an apartment complex.

"Alrighty..." Freddy turned off the car and got out.

You opened the door and got out of the car, with the bouquet of flowers in your paw. Freddy walked over and smiled at you, "I don't live in a nice house like you, just an apartment..."

"Oooh! Did you _make_ me dinner or something?" You asked, with an excited grin.

"Yeah, actually..." He smiled at you.

"We could've just gone out for the night, any ulterior motives that you aren't sharing with me?" You laugh a little.

"Maybe I have some, maybe I don't..." Freddy shrugged with a grin and walked into the apartment complex, with you following him close behind.

Freddy brought you up a few levels and towards the 254th room of the complex. He grinned and unlocked the door, before opening it and walking inside. He invited you in and closed the door behind you after you walked inside.

The apartment was relatively bare, with no paintings on any of the walls, only a couch, a television, a coffee table, and a rug.

"Nice place..." You looked around.

"It's average...but nothing too amazing..." Freddy's face flushed pure red, "But thanks for the compliment..."

"Not an issue," You licked your lips, "Now...what are we eating?"

"I did prepare a few things...so you've got a choice." Freddy walked over to the fridge. You put down the bouquet of flowers and took off your coat.

"Surprise me..." You grinned and walked over to the couch. As you sat down, Freddy walked over and sat beside you, holding two plates with giant steaks on them.

"Oh, hell yeah!" You exclaimed. You grabbed some cutlery from the table and began eating alongside your date.

You and Freddy shared some laughs and had a few conversations while you ate. After you both finished your food, Freddy grabbed the plates and threw them in the sink. He opened the fridge and pulled out a box.

"What've you got there?" You asked.

"I baked a few dozen cookies…!" Freddy walked over and sat beside you, with a large grin on his face.

"Oooh, cookies~…!" You licked your lips and grabbed a few cookies from the box. Some time passed, and you two continued talking for another hour or so.

You shut the box one final time and nibbled on your final cookie. Freddy bit his lip and turned towards you, "Thanks for...coming tonight." He smiled at you.

"I was happy to spend more time with you..." You smiled back at him, "I really like you, man..."

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind since yesterday," Freddy grinned, "So you must be doing something right."

You smiled and blushed deeply, "It took a lot of courage to do that yesterday..." You bit your lip and blushed deeper, "...but it was worth it."

Freddy grinned and scooched closer to you, so that you were touching. He caressed your shoulder and kissed you on the cheek.

You blushed deeply and turned towards him. You pushed him away a little and kissed him on the lips. Freddy held you tightly and forcefully pulled you against him. He pulled you atop of him.

He grinned and explored your mouth, earning a few moans from you. You blushed deeply at the sound of your own moans. Freddy noticed this and his grin widened.

"You're cute when you moan, (Y/N)..." He cooed.

"S-Shut up…!" You exclaimed. He ran his hands up your shirt and pulled it off in a matter of seconds. You watched your shirt land on the ground, then looked back up at Freddy.

"I-I knew you brought me here for more than just dinner…" You said, in a mixture of pleasurable moans.

You could feel something pushing against you. Freddy rested his paw on your backside and held you close. You moaned loudly and licked your lips. You practically tore his shirt off. Freddy grinned a little.

"Gettin' into it, are you~?" Freddy bit his lip, blushing intensely.

"Shut up and take me already!" You shouted, growling a little. Freddy grabbed you forcefully and pinned you against the couch, with a large grin on his face.

"If you want it to badly..." He shrugged.

You woke up the next morning. You yawned and stretched and looked around, "Heh..." You grinned, "You're awake…!" You looked to your left and saw Freddy lying beside you.

"Thanks for last night..." You curled up him.

"Not a problem, (Y/N)..." Freddy whispered. He paused when he noticed your smile turn into a frown.

"Are you okay…? What's the matter?" His eyes met yours again.

"I was just thinking about what Chase said earlier..." You frowned.

"Don't listen to that asshole.." Freddy growled.

"I don't think I can...e-ever write again..." You sighed.

"As I said, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Freddy exclaimed.

"He's a professional author, of course he does..." You whimpered and wiped a few tears away.

Freddy kissed your forehead, "Listen to me. Don't worry about he said. Just listening to what _I'm_ saying. You'll be fine. You're an AWESOME writer, and you can improve! I can help you along the way, and Chase can go fuck himself for all I care. Come on, you know that you're a good writer!"

"I-I guess..." You smile a little. You paused and reached over the side of the bed, and grabbed your bookbag.

You blushed when you noticed your boxers hanging atop of a nearby lamp, "Goddamn..." You muttered.

"Yeaaaah, we got a little crazy..." Freddy chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and pulled the finished book from earlier out of the bag, "I finished that book that you gave me the ideas for..."

"Really?" Freddy scooched closer, so that he was pushing against you. You grinned and pushed him back a little, before you handed him the book.

Freddy opened it and read the first few pages, "I'll read the rest later. This is AMAZING so far!" He exclaimed, handing the book back to you.

"Thanks so much...that means a lot." You smiled at him.

Your conversation was cut short when your phone rang. You crawled out of bed and noticed that you were still naked from the night before.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the phone, while trying to ignore Freddy's gaze, "Hello?"

"Hey, big bro! It's me!" Forbes' voice could be heard on the other side.

"Oh, hey Forbes." You smiled.

"I assume you stayed overnight at your boyfriends place?" He asked.

You glanced at Freddy, "Of course I did..."

"You coming back? I got a few chores that need sorting out, and I need to hear you gloat about your big bear-friend, or whatever!" Forbes shouted.

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow..." You responded, "You can sort out the chores, I've got other stuff to work on."

"I'm sure you do..." Forbes sighed, "I'll see ya later then!"

"Yep, bye!" You hang up and crawled back into bed. Freddy grinned and held you close as you curled up against his chest.

You were warm, safe, and happy. What else could you ask for?

 **I hope this was enjoyable! I spent a lot of time and work on this! (Four hours straight). Thanks so much for reading!**

 **5410 Words.**

 **\- RSM**


	78. Karaoke at Freddy's 4 (No Pairings)

Karaoke at Freddy's 4

 **This one is kinda different, and has nothing to do with the karaoke machine. But at least somebody sings in this. :3 It's also in a different singing format, with speechmarks instead of CHILD: - you know. :3 This song is called 'Run to You', by Pentatronix.**

The child sat on the edge of his bed. He held his Fredbear plush close to his chest and glanced over at the clock resting atop of a nearby dresser.

It read; 11:59PM. The child whimpered and felt himself come to tears again. He exhaled and put his Fredbear plush down. The child closed his eyes and bit his lip as the 12AM bells sounded.

"A light in the room..." The child jumped off the bed. He grasped his flashlight and glanced at the closet.

"It was you who was standing there.."

"Tried it was true..."

"As your glance met my stare..." The child opened the right door.

He switched on his flashlight, "But your heart drifted off."

"Like the land split by sea," The child ran to the bed, "I tried to go, to follow.."

He switched on his light and the Freddles hid back under the bed, "To kneel down at your feet..."

The child turned back around and checked the left door, "I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run, run to you..."

"I'll run, I'll run."

"I'll run, run to you..." He heard the breathing and shut the door.

He held it shut for a few seconds, "I've been settling scores, I've been fighting so long..."

"But I've lost your war..." He opened the door and ran back to the bed.

He trudged to the closet and checked to see if anyone was residing in there, "And our kingdom is gone.."

"How shall I win back," The child switched off his flashlight and walked back to his bed, "Your heart, which was mine..."

"I have broke bones, and tattered clothes." The child ran to the right door and peeked out of it.

"I've run out of time..." The child held the door shut and checked the lock.

"I'll run, I'll run..." The child opened the door and ran back to his bed.

"I'll run, run to you..." The child frowned and glanced at his Fredbear plush.

"I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run, run to you, oh..." The child bit his lip.

The clock struck four. The child sighed and peeked at the bed again, sending the Freddles back to the depths below. He turned back around, only to be standing face to face, with Nightmare. He whimpered and fell onto his back.

He screamed as Nightmare screamed in his face.

A male dressed in a grey shirt sat beside a hospital bed. He was staring at the kid who was connected to the medical equipment.

"I will break down the gates of heaven..." The brother spoke.

"A thousand angels stand waiting for me..."

"Ooh, take my heart..."

"And I'll lay down my weapons..." The brother choked on a sob.

"Break my shackles and set me free.."

"I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run, run to you..."

"I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run...to you..." The brother began crying again.

He closed his eyes and hummed for a few seconds, before the sound of a flat-line interuppted him. He whimpered and held his brother's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry..." The brother sobbed.

"I'm so, sorry..."

 **Well, wasn't that a depression-fest? KAF 5 is coming next Monday.**

 **\- RSM**


	79. Inside the Box (Mari&Mangle)

Inside the Box

 **Mangle wonders why the marionette loves her box so much...(Yes, Mari is a girl in this, shush).**

Mangle peeked around the corner of Kids' cove, her eyes attracted to the red and white gift box inside the Prize Corner. She waited until the front doors shut, and the lights went out, before she decided to crawl out of the cove, and towards Prize Corner.

He crawled up the side of the box and peeked inside. She saw Mari curled up at the bottom of the box, "Mari?" She whispered.

Mari looked up and smiled at her, "Hi.."

"Why do you always stay in your box…?" Mangle frowned. She glanced behind her and saw Foxy coming through the door and into the main area.

"I can't really explain...it'd take a long time..." Mari sighed. Mangle grinned and crawled into the box, shutting the lid behind her.

"I've got time..." She was practically pushed up against Mari, as the box wasn't too big. Mari and Mangle blushed a little as they felt themselves touch.

"Why do you love your box so much…?" Mangle repeated.

Mari closed her eyes. Mangle tapped the side of her face and a light came through her broken eye. Mari grinned a little and opened her eyes again. She glanced at the side of the box, where she'd taped a few drawn pictures of her.

"I like these..." Mangle glanced at them, "Adorable little pictures drawn by these kids..."

"The kids didn't draw them." Mari said.

Mangle raised an eyebrow, "Then...but wait. They look like they're done by kids..."

"The staff did them..." Mari frowned folded her arms.

"Why…?" Mangle bit her lip.

Mari looked down and tore one of the pictures off. She held it in her hands and stared at it, "They felt sorry for me.."

"For...not being...attractive to the kids. I-I don't mean it like that but...nobody just seems to pay attention to me..." She put it down.

"I do…!" Mangle exclaimed.

"Only you..." Mari sighed, "I even lost Billy's trust..."

"Balloon Bitch?" Mangle grinned.

Mari rolled her eyes and tore the paper in half, "Why are you...so infatuated with me?"

"I find you..." Mangle's grin faded, "I guess...attractive. In a way. But I'm drawn to your...secluded, and held back nature. Your like me in that regard..." Mangle smiled warmly.

"Thanks..." Mari smiled and leant against Mangle.

"That was the best love confession I could think of..." Mangle chuckled nervously.

"I think it was nice..." Mari whisperedd.

"Do you wanna know why I like this box so much…?" Mari asked.

"Yeah...please tell me..." Mangle responded. Mari blushed and grinned slightly,

"Because you're here..."

 **Awww...adorableness! Thanks for readin'! KAF 5 is comin' on Wednesday!**

 **Also, if anyone doesn't mind me saying...Corpse Party at Freddy's and I are dating~…! Isn't that awesome? :3**

 **Love ya, Eli!**

 **\- RSM**


	80. Karaoke at Freddy's 5 (No Pairings)

Karaoke at Freddy's 5

 **I've been getting so many requests for one-shots that I can't keep up. Hold off on the requests for a week or two, I've got five or six to get done, and I only release three a week XD. Thanks for readin'!**

 **Shab – Shadow Bonnie**

 **Shaf – Shadow Freddy**

Shab and Shaf grinned at each other as they stepped into the main area. They snatched a few microphones and looked around, "We'll wake the whole place up..." Shaf muttered.

"This is gonna be fun…!" Shab grinned.

"What's this song…?" Shaf picked a song.

"'Told ya so.'" Shab responded, "I'm so pumped for this…!"

"I remember this song..." Shaf muttered, "It's kinda full-on..."

"It's good though!" Shab grinned.

Shaf cracked his knuckles as the song began, "Alright...alright. Let's do this!"

SHAF: It's the thing you least expected..

SHAB: When I got back up.

SHAF: And the world neglected me..

SHAB: Well, I got the best of them,

SHAF: Ladies, I'm now the main event!

Shab and Shaf shared sly grins before proceeding.

SHAB: Take a hint from me,

SHAF: This is not what you came to see,

SHAB: This is only a minor threat,

SHAF: Ladies and gentleman, place your bets.

"Woo!" Shab rubbed his paws together and cracked his neck, "Awesome!"

SHAB: Hold your breath, and shut your mouth!

SHAF: The scene will be the death of us…!

SHAB: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Everyone's out to get me!

SHAF: Nothing left to prove to you,

SHAB: Well, no one's gonna stop what I do.

SHAF: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Cause everyone's out to get me!

Freddy yawned and came out into the main area. He tried to shout at them over the music, to get them to shut up, but to no avail.

SHAB: Say "hello" to the brand new me,

SHAF: I gave out all apologies.

SHAB: I am not kissing ass again,

SHAF: Say goodbye all my two-faced friends.

SHAB: Goodbye!

SHAF: I'm the one your parents tell you not to hang around,

SHAB: At any moments I could snap,

SHAF: And then c-choke you out!

SHAB: They need an enemy,

SHAF: Who better than me?

"These guys are insane..." Bonnie came up behind Freddy and folded his arms.

"No shit..." Freddy yawned and stretched.

SHAB: Hold your breath, and shut your mouth,

SHAF: The scene will be the death of us.

SHAB: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Everyone's out to get me!

SHAF: Nothing left to prove to you,

SHAB: Well, no one's gonna stop what I do.

SHAF: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Cause everyone's out to get me!

SHAB: Everyone's out to get... 

It wasn't long before Foxy, Chica, Goldie and Spring came back out. They looked at each other and glanced at Shaf and Shab with 'not amused' looks on their faces.

SHAF: Ha ha ha!

SHAB: Welcome to the shit show,

SHAF: Introducing yours truly!

"HEY!" Freddy shouted. Shab growled at the others, causing them to back away.

"They're not gonna shut up till the song's over..." Chica muttered.

SHAB: I'm dependable, predictable, at watching others fall.

SHAF: Expect the least you'll get the best,

SHAB: I'm sure you've seen it all.

SHAF: So confident and comfortable,

SHAB: They call me "unforgettable".

SHAF: Refined at times, I never hide,

SHAB: And always so presentable…!

SHAF: Hold your breath, and shut your mouth!

SHAB: The scene will be the death of us!

SHAF: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Everyone's out to get me!

SHAB: Nothing left to prove to you,

SHAF: Well, no one's gonna stop what I do.

SHAB: I told ya so! Hey!

SHAF: Told ya so! Hey!

SHAB: Cause everyone's out to get me!

SHAF: Everyone's out to get me!

Shab and Shaf panted. They put the mics back on the machine and grinned at each other. Shaf stretched and cracked his knuckles, "Damn! The adrenaline is flowing through me!"

"That was so much fuckin' fun!" Shab hi-fived him.

"Can we all go to FUCKING BED NOW!?" Foxy growled.

"Yep!" Shaf and Shab ran out of the main area. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy backed away from Foxy and quickly ran away from him.

"I never get a decent night's rest here…." Foxy muttered to himself. He yawned and walked out of the room. Freddy watched him leave and quietly approached the karaoke machine.

He grinned and placed an 'out of order' sticker on the top of the machine. He bit his lip and looked around. The bear's grin widened as he walked off, the machine switching off as he left the room.

 **What's this? What's Freddy's planning? I'm not sure…**

 **Dylan. You need to make an ACC so I can answer your reviews god-damn it! XD**

 **1) – Both male.**

 **2) – Do what you want, just make it so I has purpleh hair 3**

 **Thanks for being so awesome everyone~!**

 **ALSO: I've released a new story called FNAF: After Dusk. You guys need to check it out and get into it early. As the earliest reviewers choose how the story plays out.**

 **The first chapter comes out a few minutes after this one-shot. XD**

 **The Reader; gay lemons are rather popular in our community. And quite frankly, I enjoy writing them...o/o So yeah, don't expect them to stop XD**

 **I hope you all like After Dusk :D**

 **\- RSM**


	81. Rebuilt (Female Reader&Mangle)

Rebuilt

 **This is just a female mechanic reader/Mangle one-shot, just for the hell of it. Also, Mangle's name was Foxy before she was mangled, just in this.**

 **One more thing; I saw your pic a few days ago Dylan. I FUCKING LOVED IT! It's so cool to have some fan-art that you can call your own! Thanks man~!**

You bit your lip as you applied the finishing touches to your personal project. After you were fired from your previous job, you needed to get back to your mechanical roots.

You were glad that you decided to work on the more mangled characters of the bunch, with an animatronic named Foxy aswell. She was an animatronic that nobody particularly liked, except for yourself and a couple of your co-workers.

It was supposed to be a pirate animatronic that was supposed to take care of Kid's Cove, and introduce children to the newest attraction, that was originally going to be a pirate-like attraction.

You frowned at the memory. It was your idea to bring the attraction to life, and it led to Mangle being torn apart by the kids and even some of the adults. Nobody was sure why Mangle was so hated, but you couldn't help but feel bad for her.

You put down the screw-driver and smiled to yourself. Mangle was lying on a table in front of you, after you'd just finished rebuilding her. But what would happen now? If she went back into Kid's cove, there's a good chance that she would be destroyed again.

You frowned and glanced at the door. You turned to leave, but before you could, Mangle's eyes lit up. She glanced at you and grabbed your wrist, holding it tightly.

You turned over to her and stared at her. You felt panic began to settle in, as you remembered what the night-guard had told you earlier in the morning.

 _'These things kill.'_ He simply said, _'Well, usually it's only when I'm here...but, you can never be sure.'_

You whimpered and she held your wrist tighter. You felt your wrist being crushed, "Stop..." You frowned.

She immediately let go and frowned. She sat up and rubbed her head. You watched her as she studied her body. You noted her lack of speech and realised you'd forgotten to give her a new voice box.

"Voice box..." You said, "Gimme a second...just don't slaughter me." You wandered over to a nearby counter and grabbed a block of metal, with a few wires.

You opened the block and cut a hole in the centre of it, where the wires would be put in. You slipped in a couple of wires, not noticing Mangle peering over your shoulder, with a look of curiosity on her face.

You connected the wires to the side of the box and attached a pair of tweezers to it. Mangle was confused as you reached over to a nearby generator. You connected the tweezers to the generator, and the wire to the box.

She flinched as the generator lit up and a surge of electricity shot through the wire, and into the box. You grinned as the wire inside the box lit up and came to life.

You reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a miniature speech-box; (one that you would usually find inside a squeaky plush). Mangle watched you insert it into the box, connecting a couple wires to it.

You grinned and grabbed a few screws, and a small metal sheet. You screwed the sheet to the box and attached it with the screws.

"All finished..." You grinned and approached Mangle. She flinched as you came closer. You rested a hand on her shoulder and she melted immediately, calming down almost immediately.

You were confused at first, but you didn't question it, "This might hurt a little, I mean, if you things feel pain..."

You unscrewed a compartment in her chest and pulled a metal sheet off. Mangle blushed and bit her lip as you reached into her chest. You inserted the voice-box and connected a few wires to her internal system.

"There...just give it a few seconds..." You looked up at her as you took her hands out of her. You raised an eyebrow as you saw her red cheeks light up in a brighter shade of crimson.

"Uh..." You screwed the compartment shut and stood back up, "So, yeah, there..." You weren't sure what you should do next.

It took a few seconds for Mangle to adjust herself to her voice box. She smiled at you warmly and stood up, "AH!" She screamed, falling onto the floor.

"Gah, shit..." You knelt down beside her and helped her back onto her feet, "It'll take a bit to adjust to your new feet...but I'm sure you're used to being rebuilt..."

"I've been redesigned a multitude of times," She muttered, "Nobody except you ever rebuilt me. The fucking staff at this place glued me together..."

You winced at the curse she uttered, "Why did you rebuild me? What's the fucking point?" She growled, "Nobody gives a shit about me. They'll bring me back to Kid's Cove, where I'll be turned into scrap again..."

You weren't sure what to say, so you just let her talk, "Why'd you rebuild me…?" She repeated.

"I just...I'm not sure," You rubbed your shoulder, "I just...I just took a liking to you and I thought I could fix you up..."

Mangle looked at you with a confused look, "Nobody gives a crap about me, so why do you?"

"I don't know, alright!? I'm just a mechanic! I work for a shitty company and I barely make minimum wage!" You shouted, causing her to flinch a little, "I just thought that working on a animatronic and fixing it would be a cool project..." You put down your screw-driver.

Without warning she grabbed your shoulders and hugged you tightly, "I'm sorry..." She muttered. Confusion surged through you as she held you tighter. She couldn't be sentient, right?

"Uh..." You pulled away, "I know I'm a mechanic, but I'm not sure exactly how you work on your insides..."

"What are you asking..?" Mangle asked.

"Do you know what sentience is…?" You bit your lip.

"I'm familiar with it," Mangle sat atop of the table, "I assume that you're asking if I'm sentient?"

You nodded. Mangle shrugged and folded her arms, "I guess so, I dunno."

"I don't really care, honestly," She glanced at the door, "I'm not going back to Kid's Cove."

"Then what's gonna happen to you…?" You asked, frowning a little.

"I dunno. Probably'll get scrapped, or destroyed by the fucking children of this god-forsaken place..." Mangle cursed to herself.

"Well..." You rubbed your shoulder, "We could...try to get your attraction working?"

"Screw that," Mangle growled, "Kids are the last thing I want to interact with..."

"Come on..." You smiled a little, "I could be your...first mate? Or a guard, or something..."

"I guess that'd be a start," She grimaced, "If you think robots can't be traumatised, you'd be wrong..."

"I never said that they couldn't," You walked over to the door and grabbed the knob, "You're sentient after-all, right?"

"I guess so..." Mangle got up and approached you as you opened the door.

She grabbed your shoulders. You turned around and smiled at her. She held you close and kissed you softly, "I expect you to be at my cove by eight." She grinned and pet you on the back, before walking out.

You blushed and glanced at your toolbox. You grabbed your signature screw-driver and put it in the toolbox. You smiled to yourself and walked out of the store-room, shutting the door behind you.

 **A little bit of a longer one-shot, I actually enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading. :D**

 **The reader: - No, there is no addition to the fourth chapter.**

 **\- RSM**


	82. Karaoke at Freddy's 6 (Bonnie&Freddy)

Karaoke at Freddy's 6

 **The sixth instalment of the KAF series; there's one more after this one, but after that, I'm taking a break from them, as there's been too many of these lately. Hold off on the KAF requests, please. :3 This song is Obstacles, by Syd Matters. :3**

 **This is done in a different format aswell, as Freddy sings this song. Bonnie joins, but he doesn't sing. This is based ten years after Waterview High. :3**

Freddy watched the mechanics lug the karaoke machine into the back-room. He grinned and watched them leave. Freddy slipped into the back-room and shut the door softly behind him.

He approached the karaoke machine and tore the 'out of order' sign off of it. He bit his lip and plugged in the machine. The machine lit up, along with Freddy's face. He grinned and scrolled through the songs.

He picked up the mic and chose a song. He cracked his knuckles and waited for the song to come on, "I feel some rebellious..." He muttered to himself with a grin.

" _Let's say sunshine for everyone..."_

" _But as far as I..."_

" _Can remember..."_

Freddy smiled to himself and tightened his grip on the microphone.

" _We've been, migratory animals."_

" _Living under changing weather..."_

He'd glance at the door during the song, checking to see that nobody was watching him.

" _Someday we will foresee obstacles..."_

" _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard..."_

" _Today we will sell our uniform..."_

" _Leave together, leave together."_

Freddy closed his eyes and sighed. He glanced over at the door to see it open. He paused the song and noticed Bonnie walk in, with his guitar in hand.

He smiled at Freddy and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed a chair and sat beside him, holding his guitar tightly.

"Go on. I'll play, you sing." He said, grinning a little.

Freddy blushed and nodded softly. He pressed a button on the machine and the song continued.

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger..."_

Freddy had almost forgotten how well Bonnie could play the guitar. He smiled at the memory of them doing this song back in college.

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger..."_

Bonnie watched Freddy sing, with a large smile on his face. He always thought Freddy was adorable when he sang.

" _Someday..."_

" _We will foresee obstacles."_

" _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard…!"_

Freddy noticed Bonnie grinning at him. He cleared his throat and smiled back at him.

" _Through the blizzard."_

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger..."_

Bonnie looked down at his hands as he continued to strum, to the beat of the song.

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

Freddy leant over to Bonnie and kissed him on the cheek. Bonnie blushed and smiled softly as they came into the final seconds of the song.

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

" _Someday, we'll foresee obstacles."_

" _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard..."_

The song ended. Freddy sat beside Bonnie. They smiled at each other and they nuzzled their noses against each other's. Bonnie grinned once Freddy's nose booped as he came into contact with it.

"You're adorable..." They said in unison.

 **There we go. I hope ya'll enjoyed this :D**


	83. Opening Day (TF&TB&TF&TC FS)

Opening Day

 **In this short one-shot, the toys express their feelings about the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mangle's name in this is Toy Foxy.**

Toy Freddy glanced at the clock and adjusted his bow-tie. He jumped down from the stage and started frantically searching for his top-hat, "Where is it!?"

Toy Chica ran past him and almost knocked him over, as she was searching for her cupcake, "Where did I put it…?"

Toy Bonnie walked into the room with Toy Foxy, "Fred! Chi!" He held up Toy Freddy's top-hat and Toy Chica's cupcake, "Found them."

He threw the top-hat to Toy Freddy and the cupcake to Toy Chica, "We're prepared..."

"I'm real nervous..." Toy Bonnie rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine," Toy Freddy walked over and smiled at them, "We're not gonna become our counter-parts. We'll be more successful than they ever were!" Toy Chica walked over and attached her cupcake to her hand.

"I'm real excited to talk to the kids..." Toy Foxy smiled warmly, "It's cool that I have my own attraction..."

"I'm sure the kids'll love you, Foxy." Toy Freddy grinned.

"First day..." Toy Chica glanced at the doors, "Think it'll go smoothly?"

"As long as we follow the script and everything, I'm sure we'll be fine," Toy Bonnie walked over to the stage and jumped on top of it, "I'm so excited!"

Toy Chica smiled at them, "I'm gonna go check out the kitchen, I'll be back before we open for business."

"Gotcha." Toy Freddy nodded as Toy Chica walked into another room.

Toy Foxy folded her arms and glanced at Kid's cove, "I'm so nervous..." She whispered to herself.

Toy Freddy smiled warmly and approached her, "Hi Foxy."

"Hey." She rubbed her shoulder.

"You okay?" He folded his arms.

"I'm okay," She nodded, "Just a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Toy Freddy adjusted his top-hat.

"Everything...I guess," She frowned, "I'm worried that children won't like me...I'm worried that I'll mess up during my performances...and I'm worried that I won't impress you guys..."

"Well," Toy Freddy grinned, "First things first; look at you! You're absolutely adorable!"

Toy Foxy blushed deeply and looked at the ground, "Next, you've been designed with the best technology out of all of us, I'm sure you'll do fine," His grin widened, "And finally; you don't need to impress us."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica approached. They smiled at Toy Foxy, earning a smile back from her, "We're all your friends, Foxy." Toy Bonnie said, softly.

"You sure everything will be fine…?" Toy Foxy said, softly.

"Yeah." Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie grinned at her. They glanced at the doors as they were opened by the staff.

"Places, everyone!" Toy Foxy ran into Kid's Cove and sat in her position, while the others took their places on the stage. Toy Foxy sighed as kids starting running into the pizzeria.

She smiled to herself once a few children ran into the Kid's Cove.

The doors shut as the clock struck 8PM. Toy Foxy felt herself coming to tears as she laid battered and destroyed on the floor of Kid's Cove. Toy Bonnie watched as his friends shut down beside him. He jumped down from the stage and wandered into Kid's Cove.

He gasped and his eyes widened, "Foxy! What the heck happened!?" He ran over to her and knelt beside her, "You're all...mangled!"

"The kids..." She whimpered, "They tore me apart..."

"T-They..." Toy Bonnie frowned.

"The parents didn't stop them..." Toy Foxy looked down at the ground, "The staff have started to call me Mangle.."

"Mangle!? Your name is Foxy!" Toy Bonnie growled. He grabbed a few pieces from the ground and attempted to attach them to her body.

"They're gonna try and fix me tomorrow but..." Toy Foxy looked up at him, "I can't believe it..." Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Foxy and held her close. They shared a hug and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Go ahead..." Toy Foxy pulled away, "Go shut down..."

"I ain't leavin' ya..." Toy Bonnie sat down and crossed his legs, "Understand?"

Toy Foxy smiled weakly at Toy Bonnie, "Thanks, Bon..."

"Not a problem, Foxy." Toy Bonnie returned the smile and stroked her torn fur.

Ever since then, she was known as Mangle, by the staff, and regrettably, by the animatronics.

 **Depression meters are over nine thousand.**

 **Dylan: I read what you wrote, I'm not sure if that was all of the chapter, or only a part of it. But holy damn dude. That's better than anything I've ever written, I kinda feel stupid for writing stuff that's worse than yours. Well done, man. Well done! XD**

 **Also; why can't you make an account? It's free, right?**

 **\- RSM**


	84. Butterfly Effect (Foxy&Toy Bonnie)

Butterfly Effect

 **I watched the trailer for Life is Strange in early January. I bought the game immediately, all five of the episodes. They did not disappoint. The ending however...it brought me to tears; more than shooting Lee in the Walking Dead did to me. I liked the ending...but...I felt like it was so...predicable…?**

 **This one-shot contains potential spoilers for the ending of the final episode of Life is Strange, as this one-shot is heavily based upon it. If you didn't read this author's note, or you just don't care, it's your funeral; anyways, hope ya'll enjoy.**

It seemed like every door that Clyde opened, only led to another problem that he could solve. Could he prevent somebody from being shot? Hit? Bullied? Threatened?

Of course he could, but what would the consequence be? Each time he altered time and space, another problem had arisen, that'd become more dire than the problems he solved.

His mind was at a cross-roads.

Was it all worth it?

He couldn't answer that. He opened his eyes and rubbed his fore-head, as it began to throb. He got up off the ground and looked around. All he saw was blackness, absolutely everywhere.

The floor, the walls, and the roof, were completely black.

Where was he…?

He didn't have time to figure it out. The wall beside him lit up with a bright light. A small picture appeared in the centre of it.

It was a picture of a butterfly that Clyde had taken before all of this had happened. He sighed and snatched the picture off the wall, tearing it slightly.

He focused on the picture and rubbed his eyes, "Okay..." He whispered to himself.

What was he doing? Clyde had no clue of what he was trying to accomplish. Was he trying to make a choice? Or was this his way of coping with a previous choice?

He studied the picture closely and felt his brain throb as the picture came into view. Clyde opened his eyes to see him holding a camera. He watched a blue butterfly flap it's wings and fly away, after the flash came out of the camera.

Clyde was watching all this happen. He was the spectator. He watched his own decisions, actions, and speech.

Was that who he was?

Clyde inhaled some air. He took in his beautiful surroundings, as nature over-whelmed his senses. He got up and walked away from the tree, and around a nearby corner.

He glanced at the road to see somebody about to walk across. He approached the road and folded his arms. He checked his watch and yawned.

Clyde watched as he past-self glanced at the road again, to see a crimson-coloured fox stumble across it, as if he was drunk.

Clyde couldn't do anything but watch, as the fox was completely obliterated by an oncoming truck. Clyde shrieked and held his paw up, as if he was trying to stop it from happening.

He felt time bend around his paw. He groaned and felt time rewind around him. Clyde held his head as his past-self bended time. Clyde whispered something to himself and glanced at the road again, to see the fox stumble across it.

Clyde ran onto the road and pulled the fox out of the way of the oncoming truck, "H-Holy crap…!" The fox exclaimed, as the truck drove by, "That thing would've killed me!"

Clyde felt the fox's arms wrap around him in a warm embrace, "You saved my life!"

Clyde groaned and closed his eyes, as the memory faded. He opened his eyes again to see him holding the picture in his paws. The picture began to burn. He winced as the fire singed his fur.

He dropped the picture and watched it disintegrate before it fell. He glanced at the wall to see a handful of pictures littered across the wall, "Oh..." He stared at them in disbelief.

He remembered taking all of them. He snatched the pictures off the wall and glanced at the first one. The first one depicted Clyde and the fox talking to each-other in a coffee shop. Clyde smiled and glanced at the second picture, as the first picture disintegrated.

His smile faded once he looked at the second picture. It depicted the fox hunched over a railing, looking over a beach. Clyde focused on the picture and felt himself being transported into the memory.

He opened his eyes to see himself speaking with the fox. Clyde frowned and glanced at the fox, who was staring at the sun as it set behind the ocean.

"You okay?" Clyde had asked him.

The fox shook his head and ran a paw through his hair.

"Is there anything I can do?" Clyde frowned.

"Nope..." The fox sighed, "It's all me..." He muttered.

"Foxy," Clyde rested a paw on his shoulder, "You're my friend. Can't you trust me?"

"I trust you," Foxy flinched. Clyde took his paw off his shoulder and took a step back, "It's just..."

"What is it?" Clyde bit his lip.

"Just don't...don't worry about it..." Foxy looked down, avoiding his friend's eye-contact.

"I've known you since we were kids, Foxy," Clyde cracked a small smile, "Captains aren't meant to keep secrets from their crew, right?"

"You're not part of my crew..." Foxy muttered.

"I've always been your first mate, right?" Clyde furrowed an eyebrow.

"Not since you left." And just like that, the conversation ended. No more words were shared between them, as the memory slowly faded before Clyde's eyes.

Clyde opened his eyes to see the picture disintegrate in his paws. He sat on the ground and rubbed his eyes, as he held the third picture in his hand.

Had he really been that blind, all along?

Foxy wasn't depressed.

Clyde was.

Clyde had spent too much time worrying about his own friend's problems, that he'd developed depression instead. He glanced at the third picture, a small smile decorating his face. He focused on the picture and felt himself being transported into the memory.

He opened his eyes again to see his past-self and Foxy sitting on Clyde's bed.

"I'm sorry." Foxy muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"For what?" Clyde glanced at him. Foxy shrugged.

"For being a complete douchebag," He said, "You forgive me, right?"

"You weren't bein' a douchebag," Clyde argued, "I was being nosy."

"You always were the nosy one..." Foxy muttered, with a grin.

"You know me well." Clyde flashed him a smile.

Foxy rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and avoided eye-contact with his friend, "Clyde..."

"What?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Are you...okay?" He asked.

Clyde wasn't sure how to reply. It's simple question, but yet; how could he answer it? He didn't feel okay, but he wasn't sure whether he should speak his mind or not.

"Clyde," Foxy clicked his fingers in front of his face, "Speak to me."

"S-Sorry..." Clyde sighed, "I'm fine. Just a little...spaced out."

"We've always got time to talk, right?" Foxy smiled, "You can tell me anything. You can trust me."

"It's not important," Clyde muttered, "Forget I said anything." Foxy frowned and his ears lowered a little. Both of them looked away from each-other as the memory faded.

Clyde arrived back into the black-room. He glanced at the wall to see it littered with thousands of pictures, each of them showing a different memory.

Clyde remembered protecting Bonnie from a bully, and eventually becoming good friends with him.

He remembered helping Freddy study for the test, after he failed it.

All those times that he rewound time, just to fix his friends lives, he never thought of himself, or how his health was.

His nose would bleed often, which worried Foxy and his friends. Clyde wasn't sure what was going on, so he just brushed it off.

He never told anybody else about his rewinding powers.

Well. He didn't, until a day before. He'd told Foxy everything under-pressure. He snatched a picture off a wall that depicted Foxy and Clyde arguing in a cabin.

Clyde focused on the picture and soon, his memory, became reality once again.

He opened his eyes to see his past-self and Foxy having a heated argument outside of a summer cabin.

"Go to hell." Clyde said, as he walked down the steps.

"Listen to me, for fuck sakes!" Foxy growled and ran after him, "You never listen! Just zone out with your camera!"

Clyde stopped and approached him, a frustrated expression on his face, "You...you have NO idea what you're talking about."

"Oh," Foxy growled, "Did I strike a chord?"

"Don't even...start," Clyde rubbed his fore-head, "You have _no_ idea what I've been through with this camera."

"It's a fucking camera!" Foxy exclaimed, "Aren't I more important!?"

"You're the whole reason I still do photography, you insensitive prick!" Clyde punched Foxy in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He paused and glanced at his backpack. Foxy groaned and held his nose, as it started bleeding, "What's so important about it? It's just a fucking hobby..." He muttered.

"Remember that day, when I saved your fucking life?" Clyde dug through his backpack.

Foxy frowned, and instantly felt guilty, "Of course..."

Clyde snatched a photo from his backpack and threw it at Foxy. Foxy watched the picture spiral down into his lap. He snatched it and glanced at it.

It was the picture that Clyde took of the butterfly, "Don't say a single fucking word." Clyde said.

"Just let me talk." He added.

Foxy could tell that Clyde was serious. He kept his mouth closed and let him speak; "I took that picture. And literally….two or three minutes after that, I saw you stumble across the road."

"I didn't save you in time," Clyde continued, "You got obliterated by the truck, and your guts were sprawn across the road."

"What…?" Foxy's eyes widened.

"Don't ask why, cause I got no fucking clue," Clyde held his head, "But I reached out onto the road, and I felt time bend around my fingers. I had actually rewound time to a few seconds before."

"It gave me enough time to save you!" He exclaimed.

Foxy stared at Clyde, earning another growl from him, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"What did I tell you…?" Foxy stood up, "I'll always believe you..."

Clyde sighed, "Look. I'm sorry for hitting you. Can you just...understand? I'm really fucked up right now..."

"I have a lot of catching up to do, it seems..." Foxy frowned.

"Hell yeah you do..." Clyde muttered.

Clyde closed his eyes and felt the memory disintegrate around him. He opened his eyes to see the walls around him light up with a bright white light.

He saw hundreds of pictures litter the once-empty walls. He stared at them in awe as each picture appeared as time ticked past.

He looked at the end of the pictures, to the most recent memories, and picked up three final ones. He put the three pictures down and put them in chronological order. He focused on the first picture and felt himself being transported into yet another memory.

Clyde opened his eyes to see his past-self sitting on his bed, with his claws digging into his skull. The time-reversing power had driven him insane. He had heard voices in his head, demanding him to go back in time and erase and/or destroy certain things.

Clyde couldn't handle it anymore! The constant harassments, and the intensity of the voice...it always caught him off-guard! He glanced at the door as he heard somebody bang on it.

The door opened and Foxy walked in, with a worried expression on his face, "Clyde." He greeted, walking over.

"You're not okay..." He removed Clyde's paws from his head and held them tightly with his own paws.

"I know..." Clyde's voice cracked. Foxy could see stains of both blood and tears trailing from Clyde's eyes, and down his face.

"I assume you..." Foxy sighed, "You know about...the storm?"

"It's all my fault..." Clyde muttered, "Chaos...C-Chaos theory..."

"You were right..." He whispered, "What have I done…?"

"We can fix this..." Foxy held Clyde close, "We can fix it..."

The memory faded quicker this time. Clyde opened his eyes to see that it was still there, in his hands.

"Why…?" He whispered to himself. He placed the picture back down and glanced at the second picture.

He didn't remember taking any of these…

He closed his eyes and opened them again, to see himself and Foxy standing on a beach, over-looking a massive tornado, that was approaching the town.

"Tornadoes..." Foxy whispered, "Hurricanes...storms..."

"Chaos theory..." Clyde whimpered, "Everyone's gonna die...and it's all my fault..."

"W-We can fix this!" Foxy shouted, "There _has_ to be a way!"

"Tell me..." Clyde said, "What do I do, huh?"

"I-I'm not sure…!" Foxy frowned. He looked away from the tornado and back to Clyde, "What do you think we should do?"

"We're gonna die here..." Clyde muttered. He held his hand up, as he tried to rewind time. He felt his brain throb. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the sand.

Foxy gasped and knelt beside him, "Clyde!? Clyde…!"

"I'm fine, j-jackass..." Clyde groaned, earning a weak grin from Foxy, "Just a little sore..."

Foxy and Clyde shared smiles, "Can't anything ever be normal…?" Foxy asked.

"When was normal ever fun?" Clyde grinned a little, ignoring the tears trailing down his face.

"Clyde..." Foxy muttered, as he stared into his eyes, "I think I have an idea..."

Before Clyde could answer, he grabbed Foxy's muzzle and brought it onto his own. They shared a long, passionate kiss, wrapping each other in their arms and embracing the moment.

They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes, "I'm sorry..." Clyde muttered.

"It's fine..." Foxy smiled and kissed Clyde again, "Y'know...if I was ever to die, I think this'd be the perfect scenario..."

Foxy paused, "Wait..." He glanced at the tornado, "You said this started when you saved me from the truck, right?"

"You can't..." Clyde sat up.

"Come with me!" Foxy grabbed Clyde's paw and dragged him off the sand.

The memory faded for a few seconds, before it the picture returned. Clyde opened his eyes to see his past-self being dragged into Clyde's room.

Foxy opened Clyde's bedroom door and dragged him inside, "Where's that picture…?" He dug through the drawers of a nearby dresser.

"Which picture…?" Clyde asked, already knowing the answer.

"This one..." Foxy pulled out a picture from the dresser. It was the picture that Clyde took before he saved Foxy's life.

"Look..." Foxy sighed, "Y-You might not want to do this but...I don't want my family to die..."

"What are you suggesting…?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"You need to..." Foxy closed his eyes, "You need to let me...die." He said, a frown gracing his face.

"I-I can't do that!" Clyde shouted, "I can't let you die! Not again!"

"It's either me, or the world, Clyde." Foxy said, harshly.

"Please..." The fox added, a few tears trailing down his face, "I don't want my family to die..."

"I can't…!" Clyde whimpered.

"What about Bonnie?" Foxy asked, "Or Freddy?"

"What about them!?" Clyde tightened his grip on the picture.

"They're some of your greatest friends," Foxy explained, "You'll have them!"

"Nobody can replace you, Foxy..." Clyde whimpered, "Please...I don't want to do this..."

"Clyde..." Foxy grabbed his friend's shoulders, "By disagreeing with me, you're torturing me..."

Clyde's eyes widened, "Please..."

"I love you..." Foxy kissed him. Clyde melted into the kiss and held the fox close to his chest.

"I-I love you too..." Clyde felt Foxy pull away.

"Please..." Foxy begged, "Do this for me..."

Clyde stared at the picture. Could he really do this?

Could he be selfish enough to let everybody else he knew...die?

He looked back up at Foxy, "I-I..."

Foxy nodded, "For me…?"

"Okay..." Clyde said, reluctantly. Foxy thanked him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you...so much..." Foxy said, softly.

"I love you more..." Clyde muttered.

"I doubt that..." Foxy smiled at him, "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you more..." Clyde responded.

"Not everything is a competition..." He smiled.

Clyde smiled for the first time since they got in there, "Thanks...for everything."

"Thanks for putting up with me for so long..." Foxy glanced at the window nearby, as the tornado came closer, "Don't forget about me, okay?"

Clyde nodded, "And don't tell _anyone_ about this."

"I won't..." Clyde muttered.

"Goodbye..." Foxy waved at him. Clyde smiled and glanced at the photo again. He studied the picture closely and felt his mind throb as he was transported out of the memory.

And this is where Clyde was up to. He only had one more thing to do.

Between then, and now, Clyde had been stuck in this eternal hell of self-doubt, unsure of what he should do. Was he good enough for this?

Could he really let his friend die?

Did everyone else really matter?

The thing was; this really wasn't his choice to make. He knew what he had to do, and his opinion didn't matter. He grabbed the third picture and stared at it.

It was the same picture that had disintegrated earlier, that depicted the butterfly that he took the picture of. He wouldn't be visiting a memory this time, this time, he would be taking the role of himself, in ending it all.

He closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later to see himself back in his old body. He put the camera in his pocket, as the butterfly flapped it's wings and flew off. He walked around the same corner he had walked around previously. He glanced at the road, to see Foxy stumbling across.

He whimpered and felt himself begin to cry, "I'm sorry..." He muttered. He put the picture in his pocket the turned away.

He felt a shiver go down his spine once he heard the sound of a truck horn, followed by the sound of it hitting something.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away from the area.

Was this the right choice?

The world mattered more to him than his friend. Right? Is that what he was trying to prove? He knew that he couldn't live without his best friend after the long journey they endured.

Clyde clenched his fists and walked down the footpath. He didn't care what his future would hold.

He was too busy lingering on the past.

 **Well...wow. I felt this was a little rushed but...3000 words, god-damn. I literally spent half-an-hour typing this thing non-stop. Holy shit-balls!**

 **Also, whoever asked for the song 'KIDS'. I watched it, and I decided that I'm not gonna do it. I apologise. If there's any other song you wish to suggest; please do.**

 **\- RSM**


	85. First Time (Bonnie&Freddy Lemon)

First Time

 **The long-awaited lemon is here. Bonnie/Freddy. This is considered canon to Waterview High, it just wasn't put into the story due to me wanting to keep it at it's T rating. However, the collection here is M, :3.**

 **Probably not a good time to mention this; but I watched Dawko's Five Nights at St Judes Stream today, from the 6 hour mark, to the 12 hour mark. I donated 10 dollars and Dawko himself read my message and thanked me! Thanks Dawkbro 3**

 **Hope all of you perverts enjoy~…**

Freddy rubbed his shoulder and glanced at Bonnie, "I can't wait till we graduate..." He whispered softly, the words coming out of his mouth in a smooth tone, that took Bonnie by surprise, "No more drama..."

"Maybe we could actually go further with this..." Freddy added, blushing a little.

"We don't have to wait 'till then..." Bonnie gave his boyfriend a sly grin. Freddy scooched closer to Bonnie and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can deal with that..." Freddy said, before Bonnie grabbed him and pulled him on top of the bunny.

Freddy and Bonnie were sharing a long kiss, as Freddy pushed against the bunny. Bonnie moaned and panted. Freddy pulled away and gave Bonnie one of his trade-mark smiles.

"I'm so glad that I met you..." Bonnie muttered, his ears lowering over his eyes.

"It was an amazing and lucky twist of fate that I managed to meet such an amazing little bunny like yourself..." Freddy replied, his smile returning.

Bonnie paused, "I know this...might sound a little strange but," Bonnie bit his lip, "After we finish school here...I-I was wonderin'..."

Freddy grinned and nipped Bonnie's neck, earning a little yelp from the bunny beneath him, "I really feel like I can...spend the rest of..my life with you..." Bonnie smiled, "Do you feel the same…?"

"I don't ever wanna be apart from you, Bonnie..." Freddy responded, pulling away from the bunny. The bunny grabbed Freddy's shoulders and held him closer, and breathed a sigh of relief.

He kissed Freddy on the cheek and flashed him a seductive grin, "Come on, we should hurry up. Otherwise, there'll be no sex for either of us."

Freddy growled a little, which startled Bonnie a little, "I ain't lettin' that happen..."

"Oh, is that so…?" Bonnie pushed Freddy off of him. He watched the bear tumble off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Bonnie chuckled and sat up. Freddy rubbed his fore-head and stood back up, "Is this fun to you…?" Freddy glanced at his top-hat, that laid on the floor.

"It might be~..." Bonnie cooed.

"Oh, come on." Freddy rolled his eyes.

Bonnie stood up and approached him slowly, with a sly grin on his face, "You've had a hard-on for me since we met, isn't that right?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Freddy grabbed Bonnie and pulled him against him, smashing their lips together. The sounds of Bonnie grunting and moaning as their tongues battled for dominance gave Freddy a boost of confidence.

Bonnie pulled away and grinned, "Can't do this with these in the way..." He took off his shirt and began kissing the bear again, more passionately.

Freddy gripped his shirt and threw it off as they kissed. Bonnie felt himself being pushed into the side of the bed. Freddy grunted and laid atop of Bonnie, kissing him passionately and pushing against his crotch.

Bonnie moaned as he felt his member push against his jeans, while his boyfriend kissed him deeply, "Not bad, big bear~..." Bonnie murred.

He felt Freddy shudder as Bonnie's tongue wrapped around his, "Thanks~..." Freddy cooed.

Freddy pulled away, a slick of saliva connecting their lips, and knelt down in front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked down at his mate as Freddy gripped Bonnie's fly. He held the zipper tightly and slowly dragged it down.

"H-Hurry up..." Bonnie bit his lip. Freddy grinned at this and slowed down even further, teasing him to the fullest extent.

"I can see teasing is your thing..." Bonnie muttered.

"It is now..." Freddy pulled the zipper the rest of the way down and reached into the fly, rubbing against Bonnie's half-hard member.

Bonnie moaned and tightened his fists, as they gripped the sheets. Freddy removed his paw from Bonnie's member and pulled down the bunny's jeans. The bunny watched in awe as Freddy took off his pants.

They stared at each other, in their boxers, unsure of what to do next, "So..." Freddy rubbed his shoulder.

"I assumed you'd done this before..." Bonnie looked up at him, his face completely red, "You seemed real confident..."

"I've only watched porn, Bon," Freddy admitted, "I'm not a sex veteran..."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and took off his boxers. Freddy stared at Bonnie's member in awe, earning a grin from Bonnie, "Let's just go with it." Bonnie said.

Freddy watched his boyfriend crawl under the sheets, however, he was staring at the lump under the sheets especially. Freddy practically tore off his boxers, as he approached the bed again.

He crawled under the covers and on top of Bonnie, pushing his member against Bonnie's. Bonnie bit his lip as he felt some pre drip down his member. Freddy looked down at Bonnie and panted.

Bonnie grabbed Freddy's head and pulled it against his. They kissed passionately for the next couple of minutes, as Freddy rubbed against him. Their members rubbed against each other during this, earning a few moans from the bear atop of him.

Freddy pulled away and gave Bonnie a grin, "Where do you wanna go from here…?"

"You choose~..." Bonnie cooed, "As long as it isn't too...painful." Bonnie looked down at their members.

"You're rather big..." Bonnie added, staring at Freddy's thick eight-inch member.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Freddy glanced at Bonnie's seven-inch member.

Bonnie pushed Freddy back a little and raised his legs, "Go on..." Freddy stared down at him.

"Okay..." Freddy crawled closer and pushed his member against Bonnie's hole. He looked up at Bonnie to see his expression turning from confusion, to pleasure.

Freddy grinned and grabbed Bonnie's member, stroking it softly. He leant down and licked the tip, as he slowly pushed the tip into Bonnie's hole.

"Fred!" Bonnie exclaimed, his fists gripping the sheets again. He panted and stared up at the ceiling, his body filled with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Freddy took his hand off his boyfriend's member and pushed in deeper, half-way to the base. He grabbed Bonnie's face and kissed him softly, "You okay…?" Freddy asked, after he pulled away.

Bonnie nodded, "It hurts but...keep going..." Bonnie insisted.

Freddy bit his lip and pushed in further, a few inches from the base. He looked up at Bonnie for approval, "D-Do it..." Bonnie panted.

Freddy nodded and slammed the rest of his throbbing member into Bonnie's tight asshole, "GAH!" Bonnie exclaimed. He grabbed Freddy's shoulders and held them tightly, unsheathing his claws.

"You alright…?" Freddy whispered, panting a little.

"I didn't think it'd be this painful..." Bonnie muttered, as he felt a few tears trail down his face. Freddy frowned and brushed his boyfriend's tears away.

"Do you wanna stop…?" Freddy asked, in a soft and smooth tone.

Bonnie shook his head, "N-No..."

Freddy raised an eyebrow, confused, "W-What do you want me to do…?"

"Be gentle..." Bonnie replied. Freddy's brilliant blue eyes met Bonnie's crimson ones, "We probably..."

Freddy panted, "Hm?"

"We probably should've used..." Bonnie glanced at the desk. Freddy followed his gaze to see a bottle of lube behind Bonnie's book-bag.

"You've had lube this whole time…?" Freddy laughed a little, "I bet you also had condoms too..."

Bonnie nodded, earning a grin from Freddy, "Unprepared, it seems..." Freddy added.

Bonnie's smile faded. He stared at Freddy and kissed him on the cheek, "My cock's not so hard anymore so...you might wanna fix that?"

Freddy grinned and ran his paw across Bonnie's member, stroking it slightly. He leant down and licked the tip, while he massaged his balls. Bonnie moaned as he felt himself harden again.

"Okay...go on..." Bonnie clenched and gripped the sheets, ready for what Freddy had in store. Freddy slowly pulled out and slammed back in, earning a plethora of moans from both of them.

"GAH!" Bonnie exclaimed, "More!"

Freddy slammed into his mate harder, going in deeper each time. The bed shook rather violently as Freddy slammed into the bunny's tight ass harder and faster. The bed smashed against the wall behind it repeatedly, taking off some of the paint.

"Fuck yeah~..." Freddy cooed. He leant down and nipped Bonnie on the neck, earning a yelp and a moan from the bunny beneath him.

"S-Shit..." Bonnie muttered, "A-Almost there…!"

Freddy felt Bonnie's ass clench around him, as his cock throbbed. He moaned and held Bonnie's legs tightly, as he slammed in further.

Freddy looked up at Bonnie as he slammed in. They both moaned. Freddy panted and grinned, as he found the prostate. He kept slamming in, obliterating Bonnie's sweet spot.

"More…!" Bonnie demanded, digging his claws into the bear's shoulder, "Fuck me!"

Freddy groaned and bit his lip as he slammed in one final time. He moaned and felt his cock throb, as he filled Bonnie to the top with his semen.

Freddy grasped Bonnie's member and stroked it quickly, while he was still in the middle of pleasure. Freddy felt Bonnie's member throb. He wrapped his lips around the tip and swallowed all of Bonnie's semen, a few drops of it trailing below his lip.

Bonnie fell back onto the bed. He panted and stared at the ceiling, "That was amazing..." He muttered.

"Not bad for a first time, eh?" Freddy panted. Bonnie grinned and pushed Freddy over, so he rolled him onto his back. Bonnie laid atop of the bear and ground against him, with a sly grin on his face.

"I love you~..." Bonnie cooed, as he kissed Freddy on the cheek.

"Love you too, bunny..." Freddy whispered, as he drifted off into sleep.

 **Lemons. It's been a while since we've had one of these. I've got a request for another lemon, you might get it next week, we'll see.**

 **Tony: - Toy Bonnie _is_ Clyde. I guess some people didn't really know. I call Toy Freddy; Red, Toy Chica; Chi, and Toy Bonnie; Clyde.**

 **Dylan: - I forgot to review that little piece you gave me in your last review! Shivers were sent down my spine when I read it, especially the ending...woah, dude. You know how to write...**

 **\- RSM**


	86. Freddy's World (Bonnie and Chica FS)

Freddy's World

 **Here I am, with another one-shot for you all. I was kinda down after seeing yesterday's...teaser image. According to Dawko, it was just a teaser relating to; 'the dark side' of FNAF World. I hate to sound like an asshole, but it really turned me off. What did Scott hope to accomplish? To worry us? To horrify us? Or to spark a ton of debate and worry across the entire fanbase?**

 **This is the first time that Scott has horrified me, even worse than the Nightmare animatronics...he scared me for a second there. Anyway, enough of the crap; on with the one-shot.**

Bonnie slowly shut the door to the Parts and Service room once Foxy and Freddy left. He sighed and trudged over to his spot. He rested against the wall and slid down it, hitting the ground with a thump. Chica peered around the corner and grinned a little.

"Why the long _face_?" Bonnie glanced at her, "No pun intended, of course..."

Bonnie shrugged, "I've heard enough of those to last a life-time," He muttered, "What's up, Chica?"

"The ceiling, Bonnie," She walked over and sat beside the bunny, "Other than that, there's the sky, the clouds...maybe even some birds too!"

"Really hilarious..." Bonnie rested his face in his paws.

"What's the issue?" Chica asked, "I know there's somethin' wrong, so don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to," The lights that represented Bonnie's eyes shifted towards her, "I always tell you the truth Chica."

"Then tell me." Chica frowned a little.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed right now," Bonnie began, "After Mangle..."

"That must've been an unpleasant thing to witness..." Chica looked down, "It must've been awful..."

"She hung herself with her own parts..." Bonnie muttered, in disbelief, "I didn't know her too well but...it's..just, I dunno…! She was like...one of our own...you know?"

"I thought she was cool," Chica glanced at him again, "You think they'll rebuild her?"

"None of the humans ever cared about her," Bonnie growled softly, "Fucking...assholes." He cursed, causing Chica to flinch a little.

"They tore her apart…!" Bonnie clenched his fists, "As if she was a toy!"

"I heard the staff talking before," Chica said, "They were talking about Mangle and I was curious, was it a boy or a girl…?"

"I considered it to be a girl," Bonnie responded, "Oh shit..."

"What?" Chica raised an eyebrow.

"Was...was it us arguing about her gender that caused this?" Bonnie paused, "Oh shit...did we kill her?"

"Of course not…!" Chica exclaimed, "Whatever she was going through, she had the choice to not do what she did, but she _chose_ to go through with it!"

"She was..." Bonnie stood up. Chica stood up and followed him over to the door. Bonnie opened the door slightly and glanced down the hallway, as his eyes met with an arcade machine.

"She was obsessed with that machine," He said, "It was called; 'Freddy's World' or something..."

"She was so excited for it to get here..." He grinned to himself, "She'd written the ideas for the game herself, and slipped it under the managers desk while he wasn't there!"

"What happened to it…?" Chica asked, as she noticed the cob-webs surrounding the machine.

"Everybody...hated it…!" Bonnie exclaimed, as he glanced at Chica, "It was an awesome game! And she just...she just went with the...negative stuff..."

"You think those negative stuff people said about it caused this…?" Chica asked.

"I'm not sure..." Bonnie suddenly closed the door, "She didn't deserve to die..."

Chica watched Bonnie walk over to his spot, and sit down again. She frowned and folded her stumps, "Let's...talk about something else, yeah?"

"Yeah...whatever." Bonnie muttered.

"So…?" Chica approached him and knelt in front of the bunny, "Still crushin' on Freddy?"

"I don't know..." Bonnie shrugged, "And I couldn't give a shit at the moment..."

"Bonnie, come on," Chica rested her stump on Bonnie's shoulder, "We can't let this...tragedy, bring us down. We have to keep moving forward, even if that means we have to pretend it didn't happen..."

Bonnie nodded, "I guess you're right..." He looked down, "Freddy and I were talking yesterday..."

"Mhm?" Chica smiled warmly.

"He said that I should ask you, Foxy and Goldie if you wanted to help out. Like a group effort, thing," Bonnie explained, "I guess it could be fun."

"Help out with what?" Chica asked, her smile fading a little.

"We wanna try and bring Freddy's World to life," Bonnie responded, "In memory of Mangle."

"Sounds cool..." Chica nodded.

"So?" Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "Whaddya say?"

"Why not?" Chica stood back up, "Why don't we do it right now?"

"Freddy's busy with Foxy at the moment..." Bonnie muttered, "He's too busy for us right now..."

"I am, am I?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Bonnie and Chica glanced at the door to see two brown paws pushing it open. Freddy walked in, with Foxy trailing behind.

"Oh, hey." Chica greeted, waving at them as they entered.

"Ayy, Chica." Foxy smiled at her.

"'Too busy', eh?" Freddy grinned.

"I guess not..." Bonnie stood up.

"We can get started right now, if you want. Foxy and I just went out to see if Goldie wanted to help out with this little project." Freddy explained.

"Well? Is he helping out?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy nodded, "Yep, mate, he's all ready to go."

"Sounds good," Bonnie nodded, "I'll meet you guys outside, I gotta talk to Chica for a second."

"Gotcha, mate." Foxy walked outside, with Freddy trailing behind him.

Bonnie grabbed Chica and pulled her in for a hug, "You're such a great friend, Chica." Chica smiled warmly and melted into the hug, with a content smile on her face.

"Thanks Bonnie, that means a lot..." Chica muttered softly. Bonnie pulled away and glanced at Chica's stumps.

"We ougttah get you some pom-poms for your stumps." Bonnie snickered.

"I thought we were over that joke," Chica rolled her eyes, "Let's _face_ it, they'll never end."

"Let's just go before we make any more terrible jokes," Bonnie approached the door. He grabbed it and slowly pushed it open, "Come on, then."

"Comin'!" Chica ran over and followed Bonnie outside, as the metal door shut behind them.

 **There ya go. A happy and depressing one-shot. I hope it was alright though…**

 **\- RSM**


	87. Karaoke at Freddy's 7 (No Pairings)

Karaoke at Freddy's 7

 **I'm having really bad writer's block, so I'm sorry for the late update. The one-shots'll be a little late for a little while, due to my awful writer's block. The chapter for After Dusk might be a little late too, I'm real sorry guys. :(**

Freddy walked into the main area, with Bonnie, Goldie, Chica and Foxy following close behind, "I got all of the mics, you guys ready?" Freddy asked, glancing at the group.

"Yeah." They all responded. Freddy handed each of them a mic and switched on the karaoke machine.

"Alright…!" Freddy exclaimed, "Let's do this."

The song started and the group prepared. Foxy cracked his knuckles and Bonnie stretched, "Here we go."

FOXY: Boys and girls of every age

FREDDY: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

BONNIE: Come with us and you will see.

CHICA: This, our town of Halloween

GOLDIE: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

FOXY: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night 

FREDDY: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

BONNIE: Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

CHICA: It's our town, everybody scream

GOLDIE: In this town of Halloween

FOXY: I am the one hiding under your bed 

FREDDY: Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

CHICA: I am the one hiding under your stairs

BONNIE: Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

ALL: This is Halloween, this is Halloween! 

ALL: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

BONNIE: In this town we call home

FREDDY: Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

CHICA: In this town, don't we love it now?

FREDDY: Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

FOXY: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

GOLDIE: Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll...

BONNIE: Scream! This is Halloween

FREDDY: Red 'n' black, slimy green

ALL: Aren't you scared? 

FREDDY: Well, that's just fine

GOLDIE: Say it once, say it twice

FOXY: Take a chance and roll the dice

BONNIE: Ride with the moon in the dead of night

CHICA: Everybody scream, everybody scream!

ALL: In our town of Halloween! 

FREDDY: I am the clown with the tear-away face

BONNIE: Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

FOXY: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

GOLDIE: I am the wind blowing through your hair

FREDDY: I am the shadow on the moon at night

CHICA: Filling your dreams to the brim with fright 

BONNIE: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

FREDDY: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

FOXY: Halloween! Halloween!

GOLDIE AND FOXY: Tender lumplings everywhere

FREDDY AND BONNIE: Life's no fun without a good scare

CHICA: That's our job, but we're not mean

ALL: In our town of Halloween 

FOXY: In this town

CHICA: Don't we love it now?

FREDDY: Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

BONNIE: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

FREDDY: And scream like a banshee

CHICA: Make you jump out of your skin

FOXY: This is Halloween, everybody scream

GOLDIE: Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

BONNIE: Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

FOXY: Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!

ALL: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

ALL: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

CHICA: In this town we call home

FOXY: Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

ALL: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

The song ended the group erupted with cheers and applause, "That was awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"As per usual, bunny." Freddy ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for the late Halloween celebration, Fred." Foxy said, extending his paw.

Freddy shook it and nodded, "I'll go make some Halloween pizza." Chica walked off, with Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie following her close behind.

Freddy took off his hat and glanced at the karaoke machine. He smiled warmly and walked towards the kitchen.

 **I hope this was okay. I really wasn't sure what to write. I'm sorry for the poor quality of this one.**

 **\- RSM**


	88. Gender Swap (Toy Bonnie& Female Freddy)

Gender swap

 **A Toy Bonnie/Female Freddy one-shot for all of you gender-swappers out there. Hope you all enjoy! I've got a few things to announce at the author's note at the end, so be sure to read it full!**

Toy Bonnie walked through the main corridor. He grinned and knocked on the Parts and Services door. The metal door opened and it made a loud clang as it came into contact with the strong tiled wall. Toy Bonnie grinned once he saw a pair of brown eyes approach the opening.

He stepped back and watched Freddy Fazbear herself come out from the Parts and Services room. She shut the door behind her and adjusted her necklace and top-hat.

"Hello, Bon." She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Freddy!" He wrapped his arms around his back and gave her a polite nod.

"There's no need to be so formal around me, Bon," She chuckled softly. She started walking down the hallway, with Toy Bonnie following close behind, "Be yourself."

"What if I don't feel like being myself is the best for me?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Then you might want to re-evaluate your life choices." Freddy responded, without cracking a muscle in his direction.

"So persuasive..." He muttered, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"So, where are we off to, Bon?" She flicked her top-hat, "I do hope we're not going to be engaging in any sexual endeavours so soon." Toy Bonnie glanced at her, and noticed the seductive expression her face.

"I wouldn't know how to do that stuff anyway..." Toy Bonnie muttered. He yelped when he felt Freddy grope his thigh. He blushed and bit his lip.

"You were saying?" Freddy grinned, "Don't judge a Freddy by her cover." Her grin widened.

"We're in the main area..." Toy Bonnie whispered, "Save it for later, please?" He felt a little worried once he saw Freddy flashing him an evil grin.

"Let's just..." Toy Bonnie glanced at the game area, "Let's just enjoy the day, alright?" He grabbed a balloon and handed it to her, "There!"

"Thanks..." Freddy smiled, "Very kind of you."

"Your future is looking very good~..." She cooed, sending shivers down Toy Bonnie's spine.

"Just bang already!" Toy Freddy shouted from the stage, "People are trying to relax here! We don't need to hear your irritating voices!"

"Come on." Freddy grabbed Toy Bonnie's arm and dragged him down the hallway, and into the office.

"This is where the guard hangs out, right?" Toy Bonnie asked, as Freddy let him go.

"Yeah," She grinned, "Sit on the chair." Toy Bonnie followed her orders and sat on the comfortable chair.

"Damnnnn! This chair is freakin' comfy!" He exclaimed.

He blushed once he felt Freddy crawl onto his lap. She ground against his crotch and wrapped her arms around him, "Your lap is so comfy~..." She mocked.

"How much time we got?" Toy Bonnie asked, as Freddy sensually took off his bowtie.

"Enough~..." Freddy grinned, just as the lights went out. Toy Bonnie grinned and closed his eyes, and let the pleasure take over him.

Neither of them noticed the guard fapping in the vent beside them.

 **Yeah, this one-shot lost it's seriousness right at the end. XD I hope you all enjoyed anyway!**

 **Now, for the announcements; I'll be doing FOUR one-shots this week, hopefully.**

 **This one, a Fallout one (in celebration for Fallout 4, which I'm TOTALLY FUCKING GETTING), a Red (Toy Freddy) and Clyde (Toy Bonnie) lemon, and finally, Dylan's request. Now; Dylan.**

 **Describe both of their personalities so I can scribe some dialogue to make their characters believable. What's pleasure and pornography without a few dominant and/or cute moans?**

 **\- RSM**


	89. Prepared for the Future (Bonnie&Freddy)

Prepared for the Future

 **Hello there, vault-dwellers and non-vault dwellers! This is a FNAF and Fallout cross-over one-shot in celebration of Fallout 4 releasing today! I'm really excited! I'm gonna waste most of my time playing this fucking awesome game!**

Chica stepped out of the shower. She ran her wings down her body and grinned. The chicken reached over to a nearby rack and snatched a towel. She started to dry her soaked body, after doing so, she wrapped it around her body, the top of it draping over the top of her breast, and bottom of the it draping below her thighs.

She stretched and approached the door. The chicken opened the door and passed through, almost knocking over Bonnie, "Oh, you scared me brother." She chuckled softly.

"Sorry, Chica," Bonnie grinned, "I just wanted to get to the living room. Frederick's gonna pay us a visit!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Chica frowned as Bonnie began to walk away.

"I don't care what people think about us," Bonnie stopped and glanced at you, "People are supposed to love who we want to love, right?"

"But of course!" Chica exclaimed, "I think you two are cute together. But the town, or the world, don't see it like that."

"I know..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "Come on. Get dressed and come join us. We're gonna play some chess!"

"Sounds like fun, I'll be right out." Chica smiled at him and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie rubbed his paws together excitedly and walked into the living room. A knock at the door interrupted him, "Oh…!" Bonnie grinned and adjusted his bow-tie. He approached the door and practically threw it open.

"Hi Bonnie," Frederick stood there, with a bouquet of flowers in his paw, "May I enter?"

"But of course, sir." Bonnie mocked, as he backed away from the door. Frederick gave him a warm smile and entered. He kissed Bonnie on the cheek, earning a cute giggle from the bunny.

"Glad to see your humour hasn't changed," Frederick chuckled and handed the bouquet of flowers the Bonnie, "I missed it."

"Aww, are these for me?" Bonnie smiled and glanced at the bouquet.

"Of course! Who else would they be for?" Frederick raised an eyebrow, "I picked them myself. Don't you recognise them from my garden?"

"Actually...I do!" Bonnie exclaimed, "They smell amazing too!" He grabbed a nearby vase and put the flowers in it, "Thanks, Fred..." Bonnie smiled shyly at him. Frederick grinned and approached the bunny.

He rested his paws on the bunny's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, "Still have that chess-board?"

"Of course..!" Bonnie exclaimed, "I set it up and everything!" He shut the door and walked over to a nearby table, which had an expensive chess-board sitting atop of it, with a box of chess pieces beside it.

Bonnie sat the table and glanced at the bear. Frederick grinned at him and walked over. He sat on the other chair and opened the box of chess-pieces.

"'Vault-Tec branded chess-pieces'…?" Frederick read the top of the box, "What's Vault-Tec?"

"I'm not too sure..." Bonnie replied, "All I know, is that they're a company that builds vaults."

"What are they for?" Frederick started setting up the chess-board.

"I dunno, experiments, maybe…?" Bonnie shrugged, "They came here a few months back, and asked us if they wanted us to have a couple of spaces reserved for us in a vault, if an apocalypse ever happened."

"Apocalypse?" Frederick raised an eyebrow, "That's total bullshit, right?"

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged, "Now, shut up so I can beat you. Your voice distracts me while I play..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Oh, shut up..." Bonnie chuckled a little. A few minutes passed before Chica came out of the bedroom. She walked down the hallway and into the living room. The chicken smiled at Frederick and Bonnie.

"Hi there." Frederick smiled at her.

"Glad to see you two enjoying yourselves," Chica walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Alright...Nuka-Cola?"

"'Ice cold'." Bonnie and Frederick said in unison. They shared grins as Chica shut the fridge. She came back over with a few bottles of Nuka-Cola.

"Here ya go." Chica put the bottles on the table.

"Aaah, Nuka-Cola..." Bonnie grinned and popped the bottle-cap off the bottle.

Chica leant against the kitchen counter and popped the cap off of her bottle. The chicken pressed the bottle against her mouth and chugged the drink down.

She put the bottle down and sighed. A knock at the door startled her a little bit, "Coming…!" She walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing outside, was a purple bear dressed in formal clothing. She raised an eyebrow and ran a wing through her hair, "Hello there, Vault-Tec calling." The male greeted her.

He extended his paw and Chica shook it, "Vault-Tec? Isn't that the company that's been making those...vaults?"

"How'd you guess?" The male muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat, "But of course! We're using them to test a few things out, and preparing you for the impending apocalypse!"

"Apocalypse?" Chica folded her wings, "What're you on about? It's practically paradise out here."

"For now," The male stopped her. He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, "According to my papers, we've been to this house before."

"You have?" Chica glanced at the paper, "What transpired?"

"A purple rabbit answered the door," The male responded, "He signed a paper and secured your family."

"What did he sign?" Chica handed the paper back, "Was it anything life-threatening?"

"Of course not!" The male chuckled heartily, "We're preparing for the future. He signed something which will ensure your safety in our underground vaults, in the event of a nuclear apocalypse." He explained. Chica rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She shut the door and glanced over at Bonnie and Frederick.

"What?" Bonnie asked, noticing her glare.

"So, you apparently signed something which will 'keep us safe in underground vaults during the events of an apocalypse'?" Chica growled a little.

"Yeah," Bonnie responded, "It was free. And besides, at least we know we'll be safe in the events of the apocalypse." Bonnie smiled at her.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes..." Chica sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

A few hours passed. The sun fell behind the mountains and continent was plunged into darkness. Bonnie sat in the living room with Frederick, sleeping on the couch, while Chica was cleaning up some of the mess they left behind.

She glanced at the television and noticed a black bunny reporting the news. She grabbed a nearby remote and turned the sound up.

"We're...we're getting the reports now..." The female bunny sounded distressed. Chica pushed Bonnie against Frederick and sat beside them, "We're getting reports of...nuclear detonations..."

"What…?" Chica's eyes widened, "Guys!" She shoved Bonnie and Frederick, waking them up.

"W-What is it…?" Bonnie groaned.

"The television…!" Chica exclaimed.

"My god..." The bunny covered her face with her hands, "Is...is this true?" She glanced off-camera, to whom Chica assumed to be a producer of some sort.

She continued to read, "People are being ordered to evacuate and get to your nearest fallout shelter...or the vaults."

She got up off her chair and glanced at the camera, "We're all gonna die..." She whispered, as the camera cut to static.

An alarm sounded, startling Bonnie.

"Oh christ..." Bonnie got up off the couch, "Frederick! Frederick! Wake up you fat bastard!" He slapped Frederick across the face.

"Where's the vault?" Chica asked, glancing at the two males.

Bonnie glanced outside, and noticed a group of people in heavy-power suits, "I think we should follow those guys. Come on Fred!" He shouted.

"I'm getting up!" Frederick exclaimed, "What's the matter?"

"There's a nuclear apocalypse looming above our heads! We need to go!" Bonnie exclaimed, almost being drawn to tears by the whole situation.

"Follow me!" Chica ran to the door and opened. She ran outside, with Bonnie and Frederick following close behind, "Jesus..." She stared in awe. The streets were filled with people running away, with some of them getting in their cars, running over a lot of people.

She looked up to see multiple types of air-craft fly over-head, "Come on!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed Bonnie's paw. She noticed the armoured men walk up a nearby hill.

She picked up the pace and ran after them. Frederick watched the chaos as it unfolded behind him. He saw hundreds of people getting trampled by the crowd of people.

He frowned when he saw a red fox lying in the centre of the crowd, unconscious, alongside a cyan-coloured rabbit, "Come on, Fred! We need to focus!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Chica glanced at the hill once again and saw what looked to be an entrance below a bill-board that read 'Vault 111'.

"There's our vault!" Bonnie pointed to the bill-board.

Chica dragged Bonnie and Frederick up the hill, until they were stopped at the entrance, "Names, please."

"U-Uh...Chica Chicken, and Bonnie Bunny." Chica answered.

"And whose this?" Frederick glanced at one of the highly-armoured guards, especially the highly-powered the rifle he was holding.

"F-Frederick Fazbear, sir!" Frederick saluted the guard.

"You're not on the list, sir." The guard pushed Frederick back a little, away from Bonnie and Chica.

"Can't you just let him in!? He'll do anything to help out!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Get these two to the vault. I'll take care of this one." The guard ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The other guard nodded and grabbed Chica and Bonnie. Much to their dismay, the guard dragged them to a vault that was lying on the ground.

He pulled a hinge and the vault opened, "PLEASE!" Bonnie shouted, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

The guard glanced at the entrance, then up at the sky, "Oh shit..." The guard muttered, as he saw the first bombs drop. He threw Bonnie and Chica in as the bombs hit the ground nearby. The guard jumped in after, pulling a lever on the way down.

Bonnie and Chica screamed as they landed in the vault. Bonnie tried to climb up, but was held back by the guard. Some debris from the explosion smashed Bonnie in the head and knocked him out, just as the vault closed.

Chica knelt down beside his unconscious body, "Oh man..." She whispered.

Chica heard the explosion go right over the top of them. She felt the ground shake and multiple things fall off shelves nearby. She whimpered and glanced at the guard.

The guard frowned at them and took off his helmet, revealing himself to be the guy who had visited them hours ago, "I'm sorry..." He frowned.

Chica glanced over a nearby table and through a window. She noticed a room filled with hundreds of tubes. She gasped once she saw people being put into the tubes, and being frozen.

"We're being..." Chica said.

"We have to cryogenically freeze as many people as we can. So we can preserve ourselves for a long time..." Chica looked up at the guard.

"I'm sorry..." The guard repeated, as he knocked Chica out with the handle of the gun. He looked up at the top of the vault and closed his eyes.

"War never changes..." He muttered under his breath.

 **Had to put in that beautiful (sexy) quote in there. Hope you all enjoyed this! I might actually try to get FIVE one-shots out this week! One for every day! (Except Saturday and Sunday. C:)**

 **\- RSM**


	90. The Dominant One (TF&TB Lemon)

The Dominant One

 **Here we are. A Red (Toy Freddy) and Clyde (Toy Bonnie) lemon for all of you pervs and fappers out there. I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

Clyde rested against the wall in the main hall. He watched the lights go out. He sighed and bit his lip, "Where is he…?" He muttered to himself, as he glanced at the office. His boyfriend; Red, had left him a note asking him to meet him in the hallway leading to the office.

Before Clyde could react. A strong pair of paws grabbed Clyde and dragged him into one of the party rooms. He groaned as he was slammed against a table. He panted and looked over his shoulder, to see Red standing there, with a smug grin on his face.

"Red…!" Clyde exclaimed, "I was wondering where you were…!"

"And here I am~..." Red cooed, "Miss me?"

"You bet I have…!" Clyde grinned, "Can I get up?" He felt Red's crotch push against him causing him to blush. Red's grin returned as he rolled Clyde onto his back, so that they were face-to-face.

"Nope..." Red whispered, "Since I've been gone for such a long time...it's only fitting that I make it up to you~..."

"You know..." Clyde said, "On any other day, I would've declined your offer...but I've missed this..." He glanced down at Red's crotch. Red pushed against Clyde's asshole and leant on top of him.

Their lips met and their tongues engaged in a battle for domiance. Clyde moaned cutely, when Red kissed him deeper. He pulled away, glancing at his lovers face as he panted.

"You're so damn cute..." Red whispered, "Mind if I ruin it?"

"Quit talkin' and fuck me already!" Clyde growled. Red opened a latch on his crotch and his rather thick 7-inch member popped out.

"It's been encased for too long." Red muttered as he stroked it. He grinned and pushed a button just above Clyde's asshole. A latch opened on the bunny's crotch and his small 6-inch member popped out.

Clyde blushed and moaned cutely when Red grabbed it. He started stroking it, a bit of pre-cum dribbling from the tip, "S-Stop teasing…!" Clyde bit his lip, "I need you…!"

"Okay." Red's grin widened as he slammed into Clyde, almost knocking the bunny off the table. Clyde screamed as he felt his asshole being stretched by his boyfriends remarkably thick cock.

"G-Go on!" Clyde grunted, as he clenched his fists. His fists held the table's cover tightly, almost tearing the fabric. Red continued to stroke Clyde's member as he slammed into him.

"More!" Clyde demanded, spreading his legs further. Red leant down to Clyde's member and licked his balls. Clyde bit his lip and closed his eyes as Red ran his tongue from the base of his member, to the tip.

Red slammed in faster, while playing with Clyde's balls, earning multiple moans from the bunny beneath him, "Almost there…!" He exclaimed.

Clyde screamed suddenly, startling Red. He grinned triumphantly, he just found the prostate. He slammed in the same spot, earning multiple screams and loud moans from Clyde.

"F-Fuck!" Clyde exclaimed, "I'm gonna…!" Red continued pumping Clyde's member as it throbbed. Clyde bit his lip and moaned softly as his member spurted its seed all over Red's paw.

Red grinned and lapped at Clyde's cock, taking most of the bunny's semen in his mouth. Clyde panted and groaned, "Oh man..." Red continued slamming in to Clyde.

Red was getting close to his climax. He let his guard down in the heat of pleasure and felt himself being pushed over. He hit the ground suddenly, with Clyde lying atop of him.

The bear tried to get up, but was stopped by Clyde as he started to ride the bear, "Can't let you be the dominant one _all_ the time!" He exclaimed, as his ass slammed against Red's crotch.

Red rested his paws on Clyde's ass and slammed it down one final time. Clyde felt Red's member throb inside him and prepared for his boyfriend as Red's cock spurted out his seed, filling up the bunny's asshole.

"Yeah..." Red panted, as Clyde finished him off. Clyde panted and collapsed on top of the bear.

"That was fun..." Clyde grinned, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Red whispered, "We shouldn't probably move for a while...otherwise it'll hurt." Red glanced at the mess on his crotch.

Clyde nodded and stopped himself from pulling off the bear, "I love you..."

"Love you too." Red smiled warmly at Clyde and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

 **There you go. Make sure to clean yourself up when you're finished, we are a group of civilised people here.**

 **Well, most of us.**

 **\- RSM**


	91. Questions and Answers (Foxy&MF Reader)

Questions and Answers

 **Foxy wonders why the guard keeps changing each week. A Foxy x Male/Female reader one-shot for all of you beautiful people.**

 **This is done in 3rd person, but you are _still_ the guard. :D**

Foxy tore open his curtains and glanced at the camera, with a frown on his face. He always wondered what happened to the guards each week. They would stay for a few days, then would seemingly vanish off the face of the earth.

He wasn't going to let another guard go missing. He had taken a liking to the newest guard. He smiled at the thought and glanced at the stage. He frowned when he noticed that Bonnie and Freddy had left the stage, leaving Chica on her own.

Foxy jumped out of the cove, tearing the curtain in half with his metal hook, he made a beeline for the office. He growled and dove into the office through the left door-way, just after the door closed.

He panted and looked up, his eyes meeting the guards' (E/C) ones. He smiled at the guard and stood up, "Hi there." He greeted, extending his paw.

"Hi..." The guard greeted, a shy grin on their face.

"You're the first guard whose talked to me without falling down." Foxy said, innocently.

"Uh..." The guard bit their lip and sat back down, "Grab a seat, I guess."

Foxy nodded and grabbed a stool from under the desk. He dragged it towards him and sat on it, glancing at him with a smug grin, "You're quite cute." His grin widened.

The guard blushed and bit their lip, "T-Thanks..." They looked down, grinning slightly.

Foxy's grin faded, "I actually..." He trailed off, "I actually came by to ask you something..."

"What is it?" The guard looked up.

"Why do all the guards disappear?" Foxy asked, a frown on his face, "I liked all of them and they all just..vanished!"

"According to my files..." The guard glanced at the desk, "They were stuffed in the Freddy Fazbear suits by the...animatronics."

"W-What…?" Foxy's eyes widened, "I swear...I-I had nothin' to do with that!"

"I know..." The guard frowned, "The file describes that it was only the main three..."

"I was wonderin' what happened to them..." Foxy held his head in his hands, "Fucking bastards.."

The guard flinched as the fox cursed, "You need to understand this." Foxy glanced at the guard, startling him a little. Foxy had a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to keep you safe," He said, "You're gonna survive. I'm not gonna let those fucking murderers come at you. You understand me?"

Before the guard had a chance to answer, Foxy slammed his lips against theirs. A few seconds passed before they pulled away from each other, "You'll keep me safe?"

"I might not know you now," Foxy whispered, kissing the guard on the cheek, "But I can get to know you...right?"

"Okay..." The guard smiled, "Do you kiss all the guards you wanna protect?"

"No," Foxy chuckled heartily, "You're a cute exception." He held the guard close, and the two embraced in a hug that neither of them wanted to part from, for a long time.

 **I know you guys were expecting Dylan's one-shot. But I'm having writer's block and I'm not sure what to do with the one-shot for now. I'll write it tomorrow, sorry Dylan. :(**

 **\- RSM**


	92. New-Found Crush (OC&OC One-Off!)

New-Found Crush

Toy Dylan's eyes opened. He panted and groaned, as he sat up. He looked around and noticed that he was lying on the table in the backstage. He looked at his chocolate-coloured torso and bit his lip as he tried to push himself to his feet.

He paused once he saw Freddy standing at the door, "Hey..." Freddy greeted, frowning slightly.

"Hey." Toy Dylan replied, in a mono-tone voice.

"They really did a number on ya, eh…?" Freddy glanced at Toy Dylan's unhinged jaw.

"Yep," Toy Dylan frowned. He glanced at a nearby mirror and noticed his left eye was completely black, save for a small white dot, that resembled a pupil, "Bastards."

Freddy bit his lip, "I'm gonna head back out...will you be alright in here?"

"Yep." Toy Dylan replied, looking down.

"See ya..." Freddy walked out and shut the door behind him. As he walked away from the door, a crocodile-like animatronic came out from the darkness. He ran his hand over his spikes on his head and grinned to himself, his extremely deadly sharp teeth showing.

He adjusted his blue-trousers and cleared his throat, as he glanced at the backstage door. He pulled the door open and walked inside, accidently smashing his snout against the door.

"Ouch." The animatronic muttered, while rubbing his snout.

"Kroco?" Toy Dylan glanced over at the crocodile, "What're you doing in here…?"

"I just wanted to come see how you were..." He smiled, while pushing himself up onto the table, beside Toy Dylan.

"I look like crap, don't I?" Toy Dylan's grin faded.

Toy Kroco frowned and looked down, "You've had better days. But you still...look good." He held off on something. He bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder.

"Since you're here..." Toy Dylan glanced at the crocodile, "There is something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it?" Toy Kroco folded his arms.

"You spend so much time with Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, but..." Toy Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you ever spend time with Freddy? He told me that before I got here, you were as thick as thieves..."

Toy Kroco sighed, "What happened? You don't talk to each other anymore..." Toy Dylan added, "Did I do something wrong…?"

"I'm jealous." Toy Kroco answered, without looking up.

"Jealous of what?" Toy Dylan asked, "Me? What's there to be jealous of?"

"Freddy's crushing on you," Toy Kroco looked up at the animatronic, "And I know you're crushing on him too..."

"Wait..." Toy Dylan's ears perked, "You have a crush on one of us?"

Toy Kroco nodded, "You, specifically..." Toy Dylan nodded and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly. He grinned slightly and scooched closer to the crocodile, his grin widening as he came closer.

"Look," Toy Kroco's eyes darkened a little, "I'm here. Freddy's not. Can you just...take me? I-I mean, take me as I am?"

"Sounds fair." Toy Dylan shrugged.

"But I have-..." Toy Kroco paused, "Wait. You're serious?"

"Of course!" Toy Dylan chuckled, "You thought I wasn't?"

"I thought you were just joking…!" Toy Kroco breathed a sigh of relief, "Wow...this is crazy…!" Toy Kroco watched the animatronic jog over to the door and lock it.

"We've got some time. Why not seal the deal?" Toy Dylan asked, sitting beside the crocodile again, with a sly grin on his face. He reached over and groped the crocodile, squeezing one of his butt-cheeks.

"You're such a pervert..." The crocodile chuckled a little, his face flushing pure crimson, "But I can deal with that." He grabbed Toy Dylan and pinned him against a nearby wall. The sudden force applied to the wall knocked a few empty Freddy and Bonnie heads off a nearby shelf, and almost toppling one of the shelves.

"We ain't got much time, so we should speed this up," Toy Dylan said, while staring at the crocodile's chest, "I always called you a pervert for flaunting your abs all the time but...it's kinda hot." He confessed, with a cute grin on his face.

"Listen, Dylan..." Toy Kroco bit his lip, "I've never really...done this before..."

"You know what to do though, right?" Toy Dylan asked, glancing at the crocodile's crotch, "The button? The one that opens the latch? You've got that, right?"

"We have those…?" Toy Kroco's eyes widened.

"You had no idea…!?" Toy Dylan snickered, "You've never...played with yourself at all?"

"No…!" Toy Kroco blushed, "I never needed to…!"

"Okay..." Toy Dylan rolled his eyes, "You know how sex works though, right?"

"Of course..." Toy Kroco responded, "Bonnie told me about it..."

"Oh, did he?" Toy Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with his multiple sexual escapades with practically everybody here, except for us, he's bound to know a few things." Toy Kroco responded, snickering a little.

Toy Dylan – becoming impatient – pressed a button below his bow-tie, and a latch atop of his crotch opened. Toy Kroco looked down and saw Toy Dylan's eight-inch cock pop out.

"What the…?" Toy Kroco looked confused. He glanced at Toy Dylan, "There's a button to open it under your bow-tie?!"

"Yeah," Toy Dylan shrugged, "Quicker access, you know?"

"I guess..." Toy Kroco bit his lip.

"Where's yours?" Toy Dylan asked.

"I've never used it, so I've got no clue…!" Toy Kroco responded, while blushing rather deeply. Toy Dylan looked up and down Toy Kroco's body until he spotted a button under the crocodile's snout.

He pressed it and a latch on the crocodile's crotch opened, with a thick eight-incher popping out, "Damn..." Toy Dylan grinned, "Rather thick. Now come on, let's get on with this."

Toy Dylan turned around, so his back was facing the crocodile's and grinned slyly, "Come on!" He exclaimed. The crocodile gained a new-found confidence and grinned. He pushed himself against Toy Dylan and eventually slammed into him.

A plethora of moans filled the backstage, mixed with a few yelps of pain and pleasure, "Alright...alright..." Toy Dylan panted, "Go on, big guy!"

"Hold off with the weird porn names," Toy Kroco snickered, "Just call me Kroco."

"Just go already!" Toy Dylan begged. Toy Kroco grinned and started slamming into the animatronic as hard as he could, his metallic balls smashing against the dog's balls.

"Wow...this feels awesome…!" Toy Kroco bit his lip as he felt his mate's asshole clench around his throbbing member. He moaned quite loudly when this occurred, startling both himself, and his mate under him.

"Too much pleasure for you, eh?" Toy Dylan cracked a smile.

"Shut up and take it!" Toy Kroco shouted, as he suddenly slammed into him again, as deep as he could. He moaned softer this time, but Toy Dylan moaned louder.

"There it is..." Toy Kroco grinned, "Found your sweet spot!"

"G-Good..." Toy Dylan panted, "We still have a little ways to go…!"

Toy Kroco's eyes met Toy Dylan's black eye, "Okay..." Toy Kroco's grin widened. He continued slamming into Toy Dylan, his new objective being to slam as hard and as fast as he could into his mate's sweet spot.

"N-Not too much longer…!" Toy Dylan practically whispered, as he was too tired to talk. He felt his ass being pushed in as the crocodile penetrated him over and over, pushing deeper and deeper each time.

Toy Kroco's grin faded, and was replaced with a pleasured expression, as he was nearing his climax. It didn't take long after Toy Dylan's ass clenched one final time, before the crocodile let his member spurt out his liquids inside the animatronic.

Toy Dylan panted and felt himself reach his climax. He spurted his seed on the wall in front of him. He panted and pushed himself backwards, knocking Toy Kroco onto the ground and collapsing on top of him.

"T-That was fun..." Toy Kroco grinned, while panting rather harshly.

"Best...Friday...ever..." Toy Dylan chuckled seductively.

"I love you..." Toy Kroco muttered, nuzzling his snout into his mate's chest.

"Love ya too, Kroco..." Toy Dylan whispered, with a grin on his face.

Neither of them managed to notice a pair of blue eyes watching from the door. The door closed and the person whom owned the eyes, walked away from the door, leaving no trace that he was there.

Nobody would remember anyway.

 **I hope this was good! I spent a ton of time on this! I think I MIGHT be pushing through my writer's block! I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me, Dylan! Your drawings are awesome! The one you did of CPAF and myself, has been my Skype picture since you drew it! :D**

 **This was a one-off, I will not be doing a OC/OC lemon _ever_ again, except if it is requested from Dylan, as I actually LIKE doing OC one-shots for him.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! And Dylan; tell your 'shy' friend, that I said Hi! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	93. All This Time (No Pairings)

All This Time

 **Hi there! I'm back to my three one-shots a week formula, and I'm ready to write some more one-shots for ya'll~! :D**

Bonnie grinned as his guitar solo ended. He smiled at the audience and thanked them. The customers started to clear out, leaving Bonnie on his own. He sat on the edge of the stage and tuned his guitar. The bunny looked up to see a woman sitting nearby.

His eyes widened. He jumped down from the stage and stared at the woman, "I recognise her..." He whispered to himself as he approached the woman, "Hello?"

The woman looked up at the bunny with a frown on her face, "Oh, hi..." She seemed a little uneasy.

"Have I seen you before…?" Bonnie folded his arms.

"I don't come here too often but...I sometimes like to come, and remember some old memories..." The woman shrugged. She looked down, a frown gracing her face once more.

"You have any kids?" Bonnie asked.

"I had a kid. His name was Jonny..." The woman covered her eyes, "He was murdered here..."

Bonnie froze and his eyes widened, "Jonny?"

"Yeah, that was his name." The woman nodded. She grasped her coffee and took a sip. The memories came flooding back into Bonnie faster than anything before.

"He was stuffed into one of the suits here..." The woman added, "I think it was a Bonnie suit..." Her eye-brows furrowed.

"Mom…?" Bonnie glanced at her again.

The woman raised an eyebrow and stared at the bunny, confused, "What…?"

"Mom…!" Bonnie's lip quivered, "It's me, Jonny!" The woman's eyes widened once she recognised Bonnie's changed voice.

"He's...dead..." The woman whispered, "Are you…?"

"My friends and I were murdered here…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "A guy dressed in purple stuffed us into these suits…!" Bonnie glanced at the stage to see Freddy, Foxy and Chica sitting atop of it.

The woman grabbed Bonnie and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much…!"

"All this time you've been here…! And I had no idea!" The woman sobbed into the bunny's shoulder, "I'm so sorry for not being here, my little Jonny!"

"It's okay mom..." Bonnie frowned and hugged her back, "A-Are you still in contact with my friend's parents…?"

"We always gather on the anniversary of your deaths..." The woman responded, "Why do you ask…?"

"We can bring them all here…! I'm sure the others would love to see their parents again..." Bonnie pulled away, with a warm smile on his face.

"Good idea! I'll bring them all back tonight!" The woman grinned and ran off. Bonnie sighed softly and walked over to the stage, to tell the good news to his friends.

That night, the parents of all the murdered kids visited. It didn't take long for them to believe the woman's story. All of the kids were reunited with their parents, while Bonnie sat in the dining area, staring at his mother.

"How have you been…?" Bonnie said, his ears perking a little.

"Better...still terrible but, I'm getting better..." The woman smiled at him.

"I was wondering whether or not I'd ever see you again," Bonnie responded, "I almost forgot you existed...death can do that to people."

"How are you guys still alive…?" The woman glanced at the stage, "How is this possible…?"

"We're not sure," Bonnie sighed, "I think we're spirits, but really, we can't tell."

"Well, it doesn't matter," The woman smiled and grabbed Bonnie's paw, "Spirit or not, I'll never leave you again...understand?"

"I understand..." Bonnie smiled and held his mother's hand tightly.

The curtains were drawn back by a metal hook. The fox that wielded the hook frowned, once he saw Bonnie resting against the wall, curled up in a little ball.

"Bonnie..." Foxy walked inside and approached the bunny, "Did you have another nightmare, matey…?"

Bonnie looked down and started sobbing. Foxy frowned and sat beside the bunny, with an arm wrapped around him, "It's okay...you don't need to talk..."

"I can wait..." Foxy whispered, a small smile gracing his face.

 **I hope this was alright! :D**

 **Also; during this time, since Friday night, if some people didn't hear; Paris has been under attack by terrorists, and by the time I'm writing this, they're sending fighter jets to Syria to sort this out.**

 **I really hope this doesn't start World War III. :(**

 **#PrayForFrance**

 **\- RSM**


	94. A Sliver of Silver (Bonnie&OC)

A Sliver of Silver

 **This is another OC one-shot for all of you~! :D For now, I won't be doin' any more of these for a while, and I'm taking a break from lemons. After the lemon comin' this Friday, I won't be accepting ideas for lemons till I say. ;)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy this anyway.**

Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage, with a clipboard in his paws. He raised an eyebrow and scanned through the pages, eventually making it to the back page. He glanced at the top of the page.

"Silver the Rabbit," Bonnie read, "Rabbit prototype, supposed to appeal to the shy kids of the group. Green eyes, similar body design to Spring Bonnie." He looked up to see Freddy standing in front of him.

"My clipboard." Freddy extended his paw. Bonnie nodded in silence and handed the clipboard over to him.

"What'd they do to Silver?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"According to the manager, they shut his attraction down," Freddy sighed, "I'm not sure why. I felt like he had potential to become just as big as the rest of us."

"It's Foxy all over again..." Bonnie's ears lowered.

"Well, not quite," Freddy looked back up at him, "He's in the backstage, in one of the corners."

"I thought they scrapped him." Bonnie jumped down from the stage.

"They only shut down the attraction, not the attractor," Freddy replied, "Go on, then." Bonnie's ears perked.

"I'll be back." He said, before running off to the backstage. Freddy sighed softly and looked down, as he walked away from the stage.

Bonnie opened the backstage door and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and rested against the door. He knew how the bunny acted, he was just waiting for him to be jumpscared by him.

And, just as he predicted, Silver came out from the shadows and tackled him. Bonnie grinned as he felt his back hit the ground. He panted and smiled warmly at the bunny.

"I thought you were supposed to be the shy one..." Bonnie muttered. Silver grinned and kissed the bunny on the cheek.

"I sacrificed most of my personality when my attraction closed down," Silver frowned. He bit his lip and shook his head, "But don't worry...I'm still Silver."

"A sliver of Silver." Bonnie chuckled cutely.

"You're such a dork..." Silver muttered, with a sly grin on his face.

"I'll try to convince the management to re-open your attraction," Bonnie said, "The whole idea was rather cute..."

"Then you'll be able to revoke your shyness." Bonnie added.

"Nah, I'm fine," Silver responded, "Don't worry about me. I like it back here. And anyways, I never did well with others."

"Except for me, it seems..." Bonnie responded.

"Well, unlike the others, you were always nice to me!" Silver smiled, "I'm lucky to have you!"

"You bet your ass I am," Bonnie chuckled softly, "Could you get off me? You're pushing against my crotch plate." He added.

"Wouldn't want to damage the goods..." Silver whispered, as he got off the bunny, "Wanna play some games or something?"

"Hold off on the pleasantries," Bonnie said, locking the door, "We've got some spare time. Why waste it playing games when we can have some fun on our own?" Silver felt himself being pushed against the table by the larger bunny, with Bonnie grinding against him.

"Heh, sure." Silver sighed happily, while grinning at the lavender bunny.

 **Quite an abrupt end, but I couldn't figure anything else out for this. Hope ya'll enjoyed either way!**

 **\- RSM**


	95. Pizza Toppings (Bonnie&Chica Lemon)

Pizza Toppings

 **I'm not sorry for this.**

Bonnie smiled at his friends and waved at them as Chica dragged him into the kitchen. She closed the door and watched Bonnie approach the fridge, "So. What are we makin'?"

"I've already made the pizza," Chica said, grinning at the pizza lying on the counter, "I brought you in for something else." She bit her tongue softly, staring lustfully at the bunny, who had taken it upon himself to sit on a nearby table, with his legs dangling over the side.

"Oh…?" Bonnie bit his lip, blushing a little, "W-What for?"

"Come you, you shy bastard." Chica walked over to the bunny and kissed him deeply. Bonnie kissed her back and pulled the chicken atop of him. He felt her feathers rub against his shoulders as they kissed deeply and passionately, while knocking a few kitchen appliances off the table.

It didn't take long for Chica to find the button underneath Bonnie's bowtie. She pressed the button, and Bonnie's eight-inch cock popped out under a latch. Bonnie grinned and panted, his cheeks flushed in a beautiful scarlet red.

Chica didn't waste any time. She pushed herself off the bunny and started stroking his cock furiously. Bonnie moaned rather loudly, while slamming his fists on the table due to the extreme pleasure his girlfriend was giving him. She slowed down and nipped at the top of his cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Bonnie felt his cock throb as the chicken took her wings off it and shuddered as her tongue made its way onto the tip of his metal member. He clenched his fists as Chica delicately dragged her tongue from the top, to the bottom of Bonnie's rather large member. She licked his balls and cupped them on her wing, with a large grin on her face.

Chica's ears perked once she heard Bonnie curse under his breath. Her grin widened as she removed her wings from her boyfriend's sack. Bonnie's eyes widened once the rather large chicken crawled back on top of him and started grinding against his cock.

Bonnie felt the tip go inside her a few inches, causing him to bite his lip in pleasure. Chica frowned once she saw that he had drawn blood with his teeth. She wiped the blood away and smiled at the bunny, while rubbing his shoulders carefully.

"Are you alright…?" She asked, in a soft and calm tone. Bonnie calmed down pretty quickly once she felt her whisper into his ear.

He nodded, "Just...w-wow..." Is all he could say. Chica giggled cutely and kissed him softly, while she slowly started sliding down his member. Bonnie panted and rested his paws on Chica's ass, pushing her down carefully and slowly.

Chica felt herself make it to the base. She panted and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Ready?" She asked, almost breathlessly. Bonnie nodded. Chica knew that he wouldn't say no. How could he?

Chica slowly started pushing herself up and down Bonnie's member. She moaned softly, while blushing profusely, as she felt her vagina being stretched. She had forgotten how large her boyfriend was, and she was determined to make sure that it stays that way.

It was always a nice pleasure when she felt herself being stretched. Weird, I know. Bonnie grunted and dug his paws into Chica's butt-cheeks, earning a giggle and cute moan from the woman.

"Faster..." Bonnie panted, "G-Go on..." He whispered. Chica grinned and pushed herself up and down at a faster pace. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of cracking wood – no pun intended - , moans and the clattering of pots and pans as they fell on the ground.

Bonnie absolutely loved the sound that occurred when skin smashed against skin. It fuelled him with visual pleasure, if that even is a thing. He muttered something to himself and panted, while moaning rather loudly as the chicken picked up the pace.

"Almost…!" Bonnie groaned, while staring at the ceiling. Chica was prepared for the home-stretch. She smashed her ass as hard as she could against her boyfriend's member, while his balls jiggled between the males legs.

Chica felt herself coming close to her climax. As she rid her boyfriend, she slowly started to rub herself, which increased the pleasure ten-fold. It didn't take long for Bonnie to grab Chica's ass and suddenly slam her down against his cock.

He felt his cock throb as he spurted his seed inside the chicken. The chicken moaned and clenched as his boyfriend's cock seemed to grow larger inside her.

"Fuck!" Bonnie shouted in pleasure, as he held his girlfriend rather tightly and with a dominant grin on his face. He forcefully slammed her down a few more times, as he filled her vagina with his seed.

Chica's climax came shortly after. She panted and felt her juices squirt all over herself, and her boyfriend below her. Bonnie panted and glanced at the pizza that had miraculously remained on the table. He grimaced once he saw their seed resting on the top of the pizza.

Freddy opened the door and glanced at the couple as they were panting in a pile of skin and pleasure. He glanced at the pizza and noticed the white stain, "Oh my.." He covered his mouth as his face turned to a shade of green. He slammed the door shut and went to throw up in the nearest bathroom.

Chica and Bonnie chuckled softly. Freddy wouldn't get that image out of his head.

He'd never eat Chica's pizzas again.

 **Told you at the start that I'm not sorry for this. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	96. Firefight (Bonnie&Freddy)

Firefight

 **I ran out of ideas, so I decided to make something up from the top of my head. I hope ya'll enjoy this :D**

Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw and dragged him across the asphalt. He groaned as the bullet-wound in his arm began to spurt out blood once again. He collapsed onto the asphalt and let go of his friend.

Freddy panted and crawled behind a nearby car. He dragged Bonnie over and rested him against the car, "Quiet..." Bonnie whispered, while covering Freddy's mouth. Freddy's ears perked once he heard multiple sets of footsteps approaching fast.

A sudden gunshot bounced off the top of the car and over Freddy's head, "GAH!" Freddy exclaimed, as he took cover.

"Can't hide forever, douchebag!" Somebody shouted, his gruff tone sending chills down Bonnie's spine, "We know you're out there! You fucking thieves!"

"What do we do..?" Freddy whispered.

"I'm not sure..." Bonnie growled to himself, "Grab your gun."

"We're fighting...aren't we?" Freddy pulled out his pistol and glanced at Bonnie, with a frown on his face.

"Seems so.." Bonnie pulled out his knife. Freddy muttered something to himself once he noticed Bonnie's wound, that was spilling blood all down the bunny's right sleeve.

"Bonnie, my little bunny...you were so innocent! But now; you have to die…!" Bonnie flinched when he heard Foxy speak, followed by maniacal laughter.

"Are we gonna make it?" Freddy asked, panting a little. Bonnie scooched closer to the bear and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had..." Bonnie smiled at him, as a few tears welled up beneath his eyes, "You believe me right…?"

"Come out! And we'll make it quick!" Dozens of bullets were fired into the side of the car.

"Friends..." Freddy looked down. Bonnie sighed and pulled Freddy close, smashing their lips together.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner..." Bonnie frowned, "You've always been here for me.."

"You were the best fuck-buddy I ever had!" Foxy shouted, laughing a little more, "Too bad you left! You could've been mine!"

Freddy hugged Bonnie and sighed softly, "I love you..." Freddy muttered.

"I love you too..." Bonnie pulled away and smiled at him. Freddy peered over the front of the car and fired his pistol. He saw one of the attackers hit the ground as his gun clicked.

He reloaded his gun and panted, as the footsteps came closer, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" The footsteps came closer, at a rapid pace. Freddy quickly backed away from the front of the car to see a rabbit run around the front, with a base-ball bat in his hand.

Freddy closed his eyes in fright, while he fired a few rounds into his face. The body fell on top of him. Bonnie covered his mouth and looked away as Freddy pushed the body off of him.

Freddy smiled warmly at Bonnie, before a cutlass pierced his skull.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted, pushing himself backwards. He started sobbing, while staring at his friends body. He heard the familiar laughter of the fox who had been pursuing him for the past three weeks.

"There we go…." Foxy chuckled, as he pulled the cutlass out of the bear's head, "Here we are..."

"You killed him!" Bonnie exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "You monster…!"

"Oh, shut up already..." Foxy rolled his eyes, "You stole my heart...you're the monster here..."

Bonnie spat in Foxy's face and growled at him, "Fuck you, you piece of pirate trash." He lunged at Foxy and tackled him to the ground. Foxy's cutlass came free from the fox's paw and slid under the front of the car.

Bonnie plunged the knife into the fox's skull and started obliterating him, smashing the knife into the fox over and over, without mercy, and out of vengeance.

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU!" Bonnie screamed, as the blade of the knife started to dull. He left the knife in the fox's skull and fell backwards. He curled up and continued sobbing.

He couldn't do anything without his best friend.

 **Awww. Depression. I hope this was okay!**

 **\- RSM**


	97. Best Entertainment (Mike&FazbearCrew FS)

Best Entertainment

 **The FNAF gang manage to get their hands(?) on a console. None of this story makes any sense to the main story, so just roll with it.**

Mike hummed to himself as he stepped into the office. He put down a box and peeked out the left door. He rubbed his hands together and pulled one of the televisions from the back of the desk to the front, and pulled a black box from the box.

It was completely black, with a white ring on the outside, and it had the words; 'PlayBox 333' written crudely with a permanent marker. He connected the box to the television and switched it on.

He sighed to himself once he felt multiple paws on his shoulders. He looked up to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie standing around him, "What've you got there, Micheal?" Freddy asked, eyeing the black box.

"It's a console," Mike replied, "It plays games on it."

"Like, Pacman?" Foxy picked Mike up and sat down, resting Mike on his lap.

"Put me down, you idiot..." Mike muttered, his face flushing pure red.

"Mike. Can you show us how it works?" Goldie asked, while adjusting his bow-tie.

 **GOLDIE**

"I suppose..." Mike switched on the console and handed Goldie the controller, "This game is a big game. All you gotta do is kill everyone you see."

"'Duty Calls'?" Goldie asked, while watching the television light up.

"Yep." Mike responded. The rest of the group watched in awe as Goldie tried the game for the first time. It only took a few minutes for Goldie to be enthralled into the game.

"HA!" Goldie screamed at the television, while he furiously pressed the buttons on the controller, "Take that, noob!" His eyes seemed to change colour as the energy and adrenaline went straight to his head. He started to laugh maniacally.

"What's a noob…?" Chica asked, scratching her head.

"I'm not sure..." Goldie shrugged, "HA! You all SUCK at this!" Goldie exclaimed, as he continued to get more and more into the game as time passed.

 **BONNIE**

"What's this for?" Bonnie held a plastic guitar in his paws with multiple coloured buttons on it, "Looks like a crude version of a guitar..."

"'Become; the HERO of GUITAR!'" A deep voice shouted through the television.

"All this game is, is just you playing guitar, and completely obliterating the competition." Mike explained.

"Alright.." Bonnie nodded and tightened the grip on the guitar.

His first song went pretty well, with only a few fails. Bonnie turned up the difficulty and prepared himself as 'Highway to Hell', by ACDC started to play.

Bonnie pressed the buttons on the guitar like a monster, while plucking the plastic strings, he sang the song rather loudly, causing some of the posters nearby to fall off the wall.

"YEAH!" Bonnie exclaimed, raising the guitar in the air and unknowingly pulled the cords out of the side of the console.

 **CHICA**

"I know just the game for you." Mike inserted a disk into the console and grinned smugly to himself.

"What's this?" Mike handed Chica the controller, "What is it, Micheal?"

"It's a cooking game," Mike smiled, "You'll like it."

"'The Elder Menus'." Chica read, as the screen lit up.

"I've heard of this one..." Foxy muttered, wrapped his arms around Mike, and pulling him close.

After about an hour, Chica had built herself a house, and the only furniture that was in there, was hundreds of different cooking spits.

"How much food are you trying to make…?" Mike asked, glancing at the chicken with a confused expression, "Are you trying to open a restaurant or something?"

"Yeah!" Chica smiled. A loud ding was heard and hundreds upon hundreds of pies started spawning out of nowhere. Chica laughed maniacally as the game lagged to the point where the console completely crashed.

 **FOXY**

Mike sighed and sat back on Foxy's lap, "Try not to explode the fuckin' thing." He glanced at the pirate with an irritated expression.

"I won't, lad." He chuckled heartily and hi-fived the chicken beside him.

"What've we got, Mikey?" Foxy asked, while glancing at the human resting on his lap.

"'Pirates Creed.'" Mike responded.

"Is it good?" Foxy asked, as a skull and cross-bones appeared on the small-screen.

"Just wait for it..." Bonnie whispered. Freddy, Chica and Goldie chuckled softly.

"Yarr! I got me crew, I got me booty, I got me first mate!" Foxy laughed heartily, "And I've got my shanties!" The fox exclaimed, as he was seriously enjoying his game, more than any game he'd ever played in his life.

"This is totally my future!" Foxy grinned a wide grin.

"I can actually see this happening..." Freddy muttered, "Can I join your crew?"

"All of ye can join the Fazbear crew!" Foxy exclaimed, while pulling the crew in for a group hug.

 **FREDDY**

"Alright...I've never touched a game before..." Freddy held the controller in his paws, "What've you got for me?"

"We don't need that..." He snatched the controller off the bear and handed him a microphone. Freddy connected the mic to the console and glanced at the human.

"'PlayBoxSing.'" Bonnie read, "Sounds cool."

"It's not just for Freddy, either," Mike said, "I've got a few other mics if ya'll wanted to sing along with him."

"Sounds awesome," Foxy grinned, "As long as I get to choose the song."

"Sounds cool." Freddy agreed.

Bonnie and Freddy shared a mic, while Goldie and Chica shared another one. Mike sat down and watched Foxy sing in the centre of the group.

 _Yar har, fiddle lee dee,_

 _Being a pirate is alright with me!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,_

"You are a pirate!" Foxy shouted.

 **MIKE**

The bells rang, signalling the end of Mike's shift. The crowd of animatronics dispersed, save for Foxy, and Mike began packing up his gear.

"That was fun," Foxy smiled and kissed Mike on the cheek, "You should bring it back tomorrow!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Mike smiled and kissed Foxy on the top of his snout. He picked up his console and walked out of the office, with a smug grin on his face.

He wasn't expecting to get the front row seat for some of the best entertainment his seen in a very long time.

 **I hope this was alright! :D I actually enjoyed this one!**

 **Dylan: I've written most of the one-shot, except for the ending. Excuse my stupidity, but who is Mark in the ending? XD**

 **\- RSM**


	98. Rotting Inside (No Pairings)

Rotting Inside

 **Another one-shot requested by Dylan, I missed your reviews, man! ;-;**

 **Also, my bae FNACP released a story called Not Crazy, and I am a character in it! That's so fkin' cool! ;D Go check it out!**

 **Cameron = Toy Bonnie**

The fourth night seemed to be taking longer than any of the previous nights. The new guard; Arthur Wainwright, was fending off the animatronics as the clock struck 3AM. He slipped on the Freddy mask and panted softly, as Toy Bonnie slid across his vision, while the lights continued to flicker.

He pulled off the mask and pulled up the monitor, switching to the eleventh camera, he pressed his sweaty finger against the monster, remotely winding up the music box.

He switched to kid's cove, looking for Mangle, but was confused once he saw Toy Chica resting against the wall, with her head between her legs, sobbing and whimpering rather loudly.

Mangle crawled into kid's cove and glanced at Toy Chica, with a worried look on her face. She crawled across the roof and dropped down a few feet away from the chicken. She approached her and rested a mangled paw on her shoulder.

"Are you alright…?" Mangle asked, with a large frown on her face. Toy Chica lifted her head, highlighting the two black streaks below her eyes, that glimmered under the glow of the fluorescent lights above them.

"I-I want my mommy..." Toy Chica choked between sobs, "I n-need he-her…!"

"Oh, honey..." Mangle's ears lowered. She crawled closer and sat beside the chicken, "We're the only family you need..."

"I-I want her…!" Toy Chica exclaimed, while she continued to sob, "Where is she…!?"

"Honey..." Mangle sighed softly, "W-We're as close to a family as you're ever gonna get..." Toy Chica groaned and continued sobbing, much louder than before. Mangle bit her lip and nuzzled her snout against Toy Chica's shoulder, while hugging her tightly.

"I hate being in this gosh-darn suit!" Toy Chica choked in-between sobs, "It's cold...and dark…!"

"It feels...empty! And you have NO idea how much pain I'm in…!" Toy Chica whimpered. She slammed her fist against the wall and continued sobbing, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a darn creature...o-or something!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Mangle frowned, "You aren't a creature. You're still a person!" She smiled and hugged her supportively.

"The guard!" Toy Chica shouted, "That jerk went on and called Cameron a monster…! It set him off, remember?"

"Just cause he's been convinced he's a monster, doesn't mean you have to too..." Mangle growled softly.

"The guard has no gosh-darn clue of the pain we feel!" Toy Chica continued to sob, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Iris..."

Mangle nodded and her frown returned, as he gave her friend a friendly kiss on the cheek, "It's okay..."

The clock struck four as the guard continued winding up the music box. He panted softly and bit his lip as he saw a large floating head in the hallway. He flashed his light at it, adapting his Foxy strategy to get rid of this weird phenomenon.

It did nothing, however. He closed his eyes for a split second to see a small boy with two black streaks streaming down his face, below his eyes, with a floating Golden Freddy head beside him.

The guard screamed the head dove at him. The child giggled and vanished as the guard was brutally murdered.

 **Wow. O-o**

 **\- RSM**


	99. New Style (Foxy&Toy Freddy)

New Style

 **The 99th one-shot is here. This is just a simple Foxy x Toy Freddy, with Foxy as the seme. I haven't really done a 'seme' version of a character before, so excuse me if it's terribly done. XD**

Toy Freddy peered around the corner of the hallway and glanced at the stage. He raised an eyebrow once he saw the figure of Foxy. He approached the stage and saw Foxy sitting there, with a sly grin on his face.

He was holding a rose in his mouth, and he was sitting cross-legged, "Hey there..." Foxy greeted. Toy Freddy bit his lip once he took in the fox's appearance.

Foxy wore an undershirt with a skull in the centre, and the sleeves torn a little. Toy Freddy stared at the fox's snout, studying the rose between his teeth.

"For you." Foxy grinned and handed the rose to the bear. Toy Freddy's face lit up, with a grin on his face. Foxy leant forward and adjusted the bear's top-hat. He snatched the rose and rested it in the collar of the bear's shirt.

"Lookin' good." He smiled and ruffled the bear's hair. The bear blushed and re-adjusted his top-hat, while grinning shyly.

"Thanks handsome..." He muttered, while rubbing his shoulder, "So...what's the occasion?" He pushed himself onto the stage and scooched close to the fox.

"I thought you'd want to see me after last night." The fox giggled and kissed the bear on the cheek.

The bear blushed deeply and adjusted his top-hat, "Last night was kinda somethin'..."

"That's an understatement, Fred." Foxy laughed heartily and pulled the bear against him.

"You can be real rough when you want to," Toy Freddy winced, "B-But I'm not gonna say that it wasn't fun..." He chuckled nervously and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, while looking up at his boyfriend.

"Awww...your so adorable, Freddybear." Foxy giggled and picked up the bear. Toy Freddy growled softly as he was placed atop of the fox's lap.

"D-Don't call me that." The bear gnashed his teeth at the fox, only to earn a kiss in return.

"You're adorable when you try to fight it!" Foxy exclaimed, while nuzzling his snout into the bear's chest, "Am I wrong~?"

"Yes…!" The bear exclaimed, growling softly, "I-I was just wonderin'..."

"Hm?" The fox nipped on the bear's shoulder.

The bear sighed softly and glanced at the fox, "What's with you wearin' this? It makes you look really..."

"I know, it makes me look extremely gay, to the point of practically shoving it in people's faces." Foxy laughed.

Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and jumped down from the fox's lap, and off the stage, "It looks good on you." He tipped his top-hat and walked out, with a sly grin on his face.

"You're not going anywhere!" Foxy ran after him and tackled him to the ground, much to the dismay of the bear. He grinned evilly and dragged him down the hallway, and into the Parts and Service room.

The fox giggled as the metal door slammed shut, locking behind them.

 **Rather short, but I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **The 100th one-shot'll be special, so keep an eye out for that one. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	100. Finale (Series One, 100th One-shot)

Finale

 **Hello everyone. This one-shot is practically a big re-cap of every single one-shot I've written since the beginning of this series, (only little snippets though, so don't worry), with the addition of a prologue to this story at the beginning, and an epilogue at the end, which'll include a little snippet of some Eli/Shane for my beautiful little guy; CPAF. ;D**

 **Thanks for helping me get to 100 one-shots. I never imagined that I could get to this point. :)**

 **And yes, I know that the introduction was the first 'one-shot', but I'm counting it anyway. XD**

Mike sighed to himself as he stood in front of the pizzeria. He adjusted his cap and fiddled with his flashlight. The guard pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front doors. He pushed them open and passed inside, exhaling as the door shut behind him.

He switched on his flashlight and walked through the lobby and into the main area, where he eventually came face-to-face with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, standing on the stage.

He stared at the life-less animatronics and smiled warmly, a small sigh escaping his lips. He turned towards Pirate's Cove and frowned a little, before he started walking towards the office.

He jiggled the keys in his hands and whistled a tune while he entered the office. He threw his backpack on the desk and sat down on the old office chair. The guard put his flashlight on the desk, along with the keys and stared at the ceiling. He rested his feet on top of the desk and folded his arms, with a bored expression on his face.

He laid back too far and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a rather loud thump. He grunted and rubbed his head, but not before taking a peek under the desk. He pushed himself onto his knees and pulled out a box.

He opened the box and pulled out a computer from the cardboard, "Whoa..." He put it on the desk, along with an old keyboard and mouse. He plugged it in, beneath the desk and sat back on the office chair.

The guard dusted the keyboard off and cleaned the screen, as he booted it up. His eyes widened once he started it up, "Cool..." He muttered, as he started clicking at the screen.

The computer automatically logged into a profile, while Mike stared at it in awe. He'd never seen such advanced technology! He opened up explorer and scanned through the hard-drive, eventually coming across a folder.

He raised an eyebrow after he read it; 'One-shots'. He opened the folder and scanned through a large portion of one-shots. He opened them one-by-one and started reading them.

 **Bonnie's Repair**

Foxy gave the bunny a smile back and pulled out a few patches of purple fur from the box, "This is me first time doin' this Bon. Ye promise ye won't be angry if I screw up?"

"You won't screw up," Bonnie said, "I believe in you."

"No need to turn all philosophical on me. Remember that I'm older than you…" Foxy chuckled.

 **Springtrapped**

"You wanted help, right?" He asked.

Springtrap nodded cautiously, "Yes…"

"Well, here's your help." Mike grinned and raised his hands, revealing a weapon.

Springtrap took a step back, only to be greeted by a blunt weapon smashing him in the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Bastard."

 **Dean of her Heart**

"You're still there?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Toy Bonnie nodded and walked into the office.

"You aren't gonna try and hurt me too, right?" Dean asked, standing back up and moving into a fighting position again.

"No…I came to um. Say that you look pretty…cute."

 **Golden Days**

"The kids love you. And that just proves it," Fredbunny said, "I've seen that kid before. You're his hero."

"Really?" Fredbear chuckled, "I'm glad I could be someone's hero, even though that's more your thing."

"Ah. You flatter me. Now come on, let's get out there."

 **Innocent Fun**

"I'm not cleaning this mess up."

"Neither am I. We can always make more mess later, then the guard can just clean it up." Bonnie shrugged.

Freddy looked up at the camera above the show stage, noticing a red light blinking, "Looks like we had a spectator." The bear pointed up to the camera.

Bonnie blushed and waved at the camera, "Hope you enjoyed the show!"

 **Candle**

"At least I'm being useful now, instead of being a useless prop that creeps people out." The cupcake chuckled.

"Don't say stuff like that," Mike pet his new friend on the shoulder,

"You're the cutest little cupcake I've ever seen."

 **Say It**

The bunny rested his head on Freddy's chest, "Thanks for saying it." He whispered. Freddy's pain still hadn't ceased, he couldn't even speak, or move. But he knew one thing; that his torture was finally over.

Little did he know that this was just the beginning.

 **Help Me**

Freddy and Bonnie exchanged looks. Freddy walked down the main hallway and followed Chica back into the Parts and Service room.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie hugged each other, "We're here for you…"

Toy Bonnie smiled at him, "I know."

 **One-Time Protection**

"Two things, firstly; you don't get paid enough to risk your life every night," Phantom Freddy began, "and secondly, if you are stupid enough to come back, I can't do this every time. I can't keep protecting you."

"Okay…" The guard sighed, "But thank you anyway, I'll be more careful next time. It's only my second night."

"Rule number one, consult the manual before you begin using the electronics. And listen to the damn phone calls, I saw you mute the phone call."

 **A Shift in Dominance**

Shadow Bonnie grinned and grabbed the bear, pushing the bear onto the ground while he climaxed. He laid on the bear's chest and rested his head on his shoulder, an assortment of tears and other bodily fluids covering his completely black fur. He ignored this and muzzled his head into Shadow Freddy's neck.

 **Curiosity**

On the street in front of them, the street lights were all lit, emitting a beautiful yellow glow. Bonnie looked at them in awe, he resisted the temptation to disobey the guard's orders. He really wanted to go further, but he was still happy that he was allowed to even leave the place.

A few minutes had passed and Mike walked into the rain, following Bonnie. Bonnie stopped and raised the umbrella above Mike's head, uncovering his own. Mike quickly put the umbrella back above Bonnie's head, confusing the bunny a little.

"Keep it."

 **Caught**

"W-We should really..." Freddy couldn't get a word out after that, due to Bonnie smashing his lips into his a second time, while he felt his legs spreading a little further.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A new voice said. Bonnie and Freddy's heads quickly turned to the right door.

Mike was standing there, with a coffee. He dropped the coffee in shock, "You were fucking...on my DESK!"

 **Pizza Sisters**

Withered Chica sighed, "I was hoping we could be pizza sisters."

"Pizza sisters?" Toy Chica gave Withered Chica a confused look.

"Yeah, we share the pizza, and we become pizza sisters, bound forever in the cheesy substance that we worship at the altar of pizza."

 **Pet**

"Let's play a little game." Freddy said, holding the tablet in his paw.

"Go...fetch!" He threw the tablet into the dining area. Mike looked up at Freddy with an 'are you serious' look. Freddy glared at him, scaring Mike a little. Mike quickly ran after the tablet on all fours.

 **After the Shift**

"We should probably go shower." Jeremy said, still panting a little. Mike nodded and began walking towards the bathroom. Jeremy followed him in, shutting the door and locking it behind him, Jeremy rubbed his hands together and grinned at Mike,

"Ready for round two?"

 **Behind Closed Curtains**

"Love ye too, Fred..." Foxy whispered back. Bonnie and Chica stood still and stared through a hole in the curtain. They shared looks of shock, and both of them slowly backed away from the door.

"That never happened." Bonnie said, a serious look appearing on his face. Chica nodded,

"Agreed."

 **The Fifty**

They watched as the beloved chicken fell into the incinerator at the end of the conveyer belt. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other and held each other as they slowly got closer to the incinerator.

Neither of them shared any words, they remained silent as they got closer and closer. Bonnie could feel the heat coming from it. He rathered Freddy's heat. Bonnie and Freddy kissed one final time before both of them were slowly pushed into the incinerator.

 **Protect Me**

I ignored the screams.

I just stared.

Forty years passed and I still haven't forgiven myself.

And neither has he.

He knows I could've saved him.

But I couldn't.

I COULDN'T.

 **The Drawings**

Clark didn't have any time to react before he was grabbed by the shoulder and torn in half by Springtrap's super-human-like strength. Springtrap dropped Clark onto the ground and took a step back, as blood poured out of his victim. He heard the exit door open and walked away from the office.

The guard had entered through the exit door, he shut the door and walked into the office. He gasped as he saw Clark torn in half, with a blood pool surrounding him and the stack of drawings. He stepped away from the office.

"Holy crap.."

 **Dark Times**

"We've both got different types of nightmares, it seems."

"About the bite?" Foxy asked.

Mangle nodded, frowning, "I didn't mean for it to happen, Foxy!"

"I know you didn't, don't worry."

 **Fight**

"All you can think about is sexual stuff, you two need to just kiss or something."

"Oh we did." Bonnie responded.

"What?" Chica looked at Bonnie in disbelief.

"You guys have fun with Fuckboy and YiffPirate, we've got other things to attend to." Golden Freddy pulled Bonnie close and slammed their lips together, than vanished.

"W-What!? B-But that...what!?" Chica shouted.

 **Fear of Thunder**

Another crack of thunder came and went, Foxy held Mike close and comforted the puppy. Mike smiled at Foxy and closed his eyes, eventually letting the darkness take over. Foxy watched the puppy fall asleep and smiled.

After a few seconds, he himself fell asleep. The thunder wasn't so scary anyway.

 **Mine**

"Sometimes looks can be deceiving." You responded.

"That works pretty well in my case." Freddy came a little closer. He put his paw on your shoulder and led it down to your knee.

"W-Where is this going…?" You asked, your blush growing as he led his paw lower.

"Wherever you want it go go..."

 **Old Regrets**

"Thanks for trying...I know I can't be fixed." She finally spoke, "But it's nice to know that I have some people who care about me enough to waste time trying to repair me."

"It isn't a waste of time helping you, Mangle!" Balloon Boy shouted. Mangle smiled at Balloon Boy.

"Once again...thanks, for trying."

 **Special Night**

Fredbear and Springtrap kissed one of Scott's cheeks. "You better start cleaning this place up..."

Springtrap and Fredbear crawled back onto the stage and stood back into their positions. Scott watched the animatronics seemingly deactivate. He put his clothes back on and walked over to the janitor's closet, grabbing a mop.

"Time to get to work..."

 **Locked In**

You watched Toy Bonnie crawl out of the vent, with a warm smile on his face, he pulled you close and hugged you. At first you were confused, but you felt yourself melt in the rabbit's arms as he held you against his chest.

"You're safe."

 **A Real Nightmare**

"M-My son..." Mike sobbed, seeing his son's plush hanging from the giant bear's stomach.

"Y-You made a mist-mistake bringing u-us to your h-home, M-Mic-Micheal..." A child's voice spoke. Mike stepped back from the bear, only to fall backwards. He heard the front doors shut behind him. He had nowhere to go. He felt himself being grabbed, he spent his final seconds thinking the same thing to himself over and over;

'I could've been here…'

 **Faz-Book**

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear** : Goddamn it, who changed my name again?

 **Foxy the Fox** : You should really close down your computer when you're done using it.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** I think the name is pretty cute.

 **Freddy Schlong-Bear:** Shut up Bonnie.

 **Faz-Book 2**

 _Foxy the Fox uploaded a picture_

 **JF:** WTF

 **TB:** OH MY GOD!

 **Big Bear:** Still smaller than me.

 **Bonnie the Bunny:** Oh man! I'm crying right noW!

 **TB:** I thought he was going to hurt you!?

 **Foxy the Fox:** This old fox has still got some charm.

 **Night with Foxy**

He heard the familiar song. It went on for about a minute before the lights went out. He could feel his penis being gripped and he was thrown back onto his chair, he sat there, face to face with a familiar bear. She carried a whip in her hand, and had a large grin plastered on her face. Mike swallowed and began to sweat;

"Shit.

 **Balloon Bunny**

Balloon Boy handed Bonnie both of the balloons and took a step back. Bonnie looked at the balloons, he smiled as he immediately noticed that the balloon's resembled himself and Toy Freddy. Balloon Boy approached Bonnie and pet him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Billy..." Bonnie hugged the child. Balloon Boy nodded and looked over at the door.

 **Melted Down**

"I don't know! I tried getting up but I was like...glitching or something..." Springy sighed, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you cared that much about me..."

Goldie felt himself melt in his companions arms. Springy held Goldie's head and kissed him on the cheek. Before Goldie could say anything, Springy placed a finger over his lips, to shut him up.

"You act all formal and arrogant during the day...but we both know that you aren't really like that."

 **Golden Shadows**

"Why don't we make some music of our own?" Freddy asked.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was playing a guitar on the stage, with Freddy standing in front of him with a disappointed look,

"This isn't what I meant."

 **Vampires?**

He ran towards Chica, but we quickly halted when a slice of pizza decapitated his head from his body.

"Suck on that, bitch!" Chica laughed.

 **Hidden**

Plushtrap smiled at the cupcake and mouthed a 'Hi'. The cupcake flashed the toy a small smile and climbed onto the plush's shoulder.

" _It's as if she's on Chica's shoulder..."_ Plushtrap thought to himself.

 **Show and Tell**

Scott stood in the middle of the room, with his dad and flashed a big wide smile, "Everybody! This is my dad!" He exclaimed.

"His name is **% &^#ERR%&# &** Cawthon!" He added, with a larger smile.

Scott's father smiled, "Hello everyone!"

 **Proud**

"Good boy." He jumped down from the stage and slid the plush under the table. Scott raised an eyebrow and grabbed the plush, holding it close for comfort.

"You're my friend now..." Scott smiled, his tears dripping onto the lifeless plush.

Fredbear smiled and walked back onto the stage, "I'm proud of him."

Spring Bonnie smiled at his companion, "So am I."

 **Time Together**

Both of them shared a smile as they silently watched their memories unfold in front of them. Similar questions ran through each of their minds.

Why did they make this show?

Did they enjoy it?

Were they better times back then?

They both tried to answer those questions, and many more. None of those questions had an exact answer, and they both knew that. Foxy decided to push those thoughts away and kissed Freddy on the forehead. Freddy blushed, but didn't move anywhere.

They didn't need questions answered, they had each other anyway.

 **I'm Sorry**

A doctor threw the door open and ran in, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He screamed. The doctor grabbed the male and tried to pry his hands from his brother's arms.

The doctor paused, "Shit...we got a flat-line!"

 **The New Guy**

He pulled Jeremy up and held the younger – and shorter – male against him. Jeremy's face rested just below Mike's neck.

"Mike…?" Jeremy asked.

"You don't need to say anything..." Mike grinned, "I hate most people. And noticing that I don't hate you, means that there's something between us that's important." Mike's grin widened.

 **Honey**

Bonnie nuzzled his face into Freddy's, causing Freddy's nose to honk. The bear growled, but Bonnie didn't budge. He kissed Freddy gently on the lips and hugged him.

Bonnie grinned, "Honey, I'm home~..." Freddy's face was a face filled with dissappointment and irritation, causing Bonnie to laugh.

Freddy pulled Bonnie close and stared into his eyes, "Never say that again."

 **Unloved**

"It's not the kids, Vix." Foxy began, "It's the adults. Them selfish adults. If they hadn't put us out of service, we would still be entertaining kids today!"

"The kids tore me apart, Foxy." Mangle's lip quivered. Foxy kissed Mangle on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"They didn't know what they were doing..." Foxy frowned. Mangle nodded and held the fox tightly;

"I know..."

 **My Bunny**

"Do you still want Mike…?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"I've changed my mind..." Foxy smiled at the bunny, planting a kiss atop of his head, "I love you, bunny..." Bonnie smiled back,

"I love you too, Captain Foxy..."

 **Pizza Night**

"I swear they forget that this is a kid's place..." He shook his head. He saw the guard enter the building. The guard smiled at the animatronics and the three animatronics smiled back at him. Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie peered around a corner and watched the guard open the door from the outside and walk into the office. All three of them burst into laughter when they heard the guard scream in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

 **Cold**

Bonnie approached the bear. He could hear sobbing. His ears lowered as he felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie frowned. Freddy turned back to Bonnie and saw the bunny extend his arms. The bear slowly approached, only to get pulled into the lavender bunny's arms. Freddy sobbed and rested his head on the bunny's shoulder.

Bonnie frowned and hugged the bear close, "Hey..." Freddy looked up at Bonnie, "Why don't we go out for a while, huh?" Bonnie asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Freddy smiled back and nodded, he nuzzled his head into the bunny's chest with a grin on his face.

 **Broken**

"What're you two staring at…?" Bonnie asked, turning around to face them. Freddy and Foxy were silent, they just stood there staring at him. Bonnie grinned and walked over to the two males, he rubbed his paws across both of their necks, causing both of them to shudder at the touch.

"Damn, I could bend your wills with the touch of your skin."

 **Change of Mind**

"Want to be our guard for a while?" Freddy asked, pulling away from the hug. Chica and Bonnie pulled away and stared at Jeremy, waiting for an answer.

Jeremy nodded and rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, sure."

Freddy and Bonnie nodded at each other and walked away, leaving Chica and Jeremy behind, "Care to show me around?"

Chica nodded and grabbed the guard's hand. She dragged him into the kitchen and the room was filled with laughter for the rest of the night.

 **Give Gifts, Give Life**

"Give life." It whispered, as it stuffed the final child inside the suit. The puppet grinned as the suits suddenly came to life, they each stood up off the ground and approached the closed door.

The last one; Golden Freddy, sat there limp. The puppet stared at it and the suit vanished soon after. The door opened and the suits walked outside, leaving the puppet alone in the small room.

"Time for revenge."

 **Real Monsters**

He was the kid who wanted to communicate with his brother.

He was the kid who was wondering where his father was.

He was the kid who never recovered.

He was the kid who passed away

He was the kid that caused the downfall of a large pizzeria chain.

He was the kid that started a chain of murders.

He was the kid who nobody missed.

He was the kid whose father would avenge him.

He was the kid that started it all.

 **A New Mate**

"That'd be awesome, Bon. I'd be honoured to have ye song as me theme!"

"It was _that_ good?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...ye could be me new mate! Me mate with a guitar!" Foxy smiled at him. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

 **Chica's Cooking Show**

"You first." They said as the same time.

"No you." Toy Chica coughed.

"You..." Chica was about to say something before Toy Chica suddenly slammed her lips into hers.

Toy Chica pulled away and rubbed her shoulder, "That's what I wanted to tell ya..." She said, blushing.

Chica nodded and was blushing extremely deeply, "Same here."

Freddy and Foxy grinned at each other, "I was expecting her not to make a move."

 **Not the Same**

"It's cold out here..." Toy Freddy commented.

"We can warm ourselves up~..." Toy Bonnie whispered, "How's that sound…?"

"Sounds good..." Toy Freddy grinned. Toy Bonnie ground against the bear, earning a look of shock from him,

"Good..."

 **Fazbook 3**

 _Chica uploaded a photo_

 **Chica:** Like my cake~?

 **Goldie:** That's a cake?

 **Spring:** Looks more like a cream-pie.

 **Fred:** Oh, gross!

 **Goldie:** Jesus christ!

 **Chica:** …

 **Foxy:** I'd pay to see a Chica cream-pie.

 **Fred:** Most people would…

 **Spring:** I wouldn't.

 **Goldie:** That makes two of us.

 **Foxy:** You guys are gay.

 **Fred:** Yep.

 **Goldie:** No denying that.

 **Spring:** We're gayer than Goldie's naked pictures of Fred.

 **Fred:** Say what?

 **Closing Down**

Foxy sat alone in his cove, "You'll be back..." Foxy whispered.

Bonnie frowned as he peeked into the cove, "You said you would...you will be..." Foxy continued to say.

"You better come back..." He muttered.

 **Painted Gold**

"You were so cute, back then..." Goldie grinned.

"I ain't cute now?" Spring asked.

"Of course you're still cute." Goldie chuckled, "More than ever."

 **Sexual Temptations**

"I'm an asshole, but I love ya, alright?" Fredbear said, catching Freddy by surprise, "I didn't mean to make ya cry..."

Fred smiled, "It's alright Fredbear, just take it easy next time..."

"'Next time'?" Fredbear chuckled evilly, "Why not now?"

"I can do that." Freddy whispered.

"You're in for a world of hurt~!"

 **Fazbear's Fire**

"I'm sorry too..." Golden Freddy sighed, "Now go!" Springtrap dived out of the way of some debris that had broken off the roof.

"Crap!" Springtrap exclaimed, making a break for the exit. He dove over some of the fire, and landed on the other side. He saw the door and ran over to it, he grabbed the door knob and ran through the door.

The animatronic panted and frowned, "I'm sorry Goldie..."

 **Desire**

"I love you~..." Freddy smiled.

"I love you more..." Foxy whispered. He kissed Freddy on the nose, a small 'boop'ing sound being heard.

Mike hugged Bonnie's chest and Bonnie held him close, "Does this mean…?"

"This was a one-off..." Bonnie whispered, "Next time, you're mine..."

"I'm fine with that~..." Mike whispered, Bonnie smiled and kissed the guard on the head,

"Good..."

 **Back Together**

"I'm not sure...but I'll do something about it. I hate seeing you suffer like that..." Mari nodded.

"Thanks..." Mangle nuzzled her head against Mari's chest. Mari smiled and rested against the music box. He stroked his companion's head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will put you back together..." Mari whispered. Mangle nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know you will Mari," Mangle yawned and hugged him, "I know..."

 **A Regular Night at Freddy's**

"Now we're gonna die..." Rigby whimpered.

"Don't worry...we'll be fine..." Mordecai whispered. Rigby felt Mordecai's wing on his shoulder, he smiled a bit, but he smile faded shortly after once he heard footsteps coming down the left hallway.

Freddy's face suddenly lit up in the right doorway. Rigby and Mordecai sat there, in horror, as Freddy began playing his well-know 'Toreador March' at the door. The lights went out a few seconds later.

Mordecai and Rigby hugged each other, waiting to meet their end.

 **New Arrival**

The dog pulled away and they stared each other, "Thanks for...being so kind to me." The dog smiled at him.

"There wasn't a point in being an ass..." Freddy rubbed his shoulder, "And you seemed cool..."

"Think Chica'll make some pizza for us?" Dylan asked. Freddy wrapped an arm around his companion and they walked out of the backstage;

"Of course she will."

 **Crippled**

"Why don't I make _ye_ a pizza?" Foxy grinned and stood up. He grabbed Chica's stump and helped her up, "Maybe ye can teach me a thing er too."

"Sounds like a plan." Chica kissed Foxy on the cheek and led him to the door. Foxy walked outside and Chica followed him.

Bonnie crawled over to the door and shut it behind them. He crawled backwards and rested against the wall. He peered over at where Freddy was resting and his ears lowered.

 **Failure**

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare job available?"

"I uh…" The other male coughed, "I'm not sure. You'd have to check with the manager."

"I will." Mike nodded and pushed passed the staff member. The other male scratched his head and walked off.

"Weirdo..." He muttered under his breath.

Foxy stepped back from the curtains and sat down on the ground, a small smile creeping onto his face.

He'd perform again, he knew he would.

 **Game of Anthros**

Frederick just stood there, as the soldier plunged the sword into Frederick's chest.

"NO!" The lord shouted. He tried to crawl over the side of the boat, but his soldiers stopped him.

Frederick held his chest and coughed blood. He looked down at the sword and grabbed it with his paws. He pulled the sword out of his chest, while he winced and moaned in pain.

With his last ounce of strength, he plunged his sword into the soldier's face. The soldier collapsed to the ground, and fell limp shortly after. Frederick held his chest and looked over at a rope tied to the side of the pier.

 **Favourite**

Since today," Amber replied, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly, "It's only for tonight, though."

"Too bad," Foxy grinned, "Ye're pretty cute, and I wouldn't mind ye bein' here for a bit longer..." He extended his hand.

Amber grabbed his hands and kissed Foxy on the cheek, "Let's go, then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Foxy's grin widened. He brought her to the office and they sat down beside each other.

She'd probably come back for another night.

 **Brainstorming**

The manager asked if we could spill out some ideas," Bonnie folded his arms, "So...anyone got any new ideas?"

"We could go for a bigger kitchen." Chica grinned.

"And some new guitars." Bonnie added.

"And maybe we could fix me cove?" Foxy questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Freddy glanced at Foxy and flashed him a small smile, "Seems the night-guard is particularly fond of you," His smile widened, "According to the manager, he practically begged to have your cove restored to what it was before."

"Seriously?" Foxy's eye widened. He lifted his eye-patch to show that his other eye was just as wide.

"Seems like our guard's got a favourite." Bonnie commented.

"More like a crush."

 **In the Back**

"Come on you psycho. Let's let 'em go..."

"Fiiiiinnne..." Foxy sighed and let his companion in.

Bonnie can't stop him.

 **Try it Out**

"Come on, for our first date, I'll bring you to the arcade, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Mari responded.

Springtrap wrapped an arm around Mari's shoulder and led him out of the office.

What was the harm of trying it out?

 **Balloon Boy**

"You'll be fine! Tell ya what, bring your friends down tomorrow and we'll talk with each other, maybe even play a few games of poker, eh?"

"Billy, you're only like, five years old." Foxy responded.

"So, what? I'm not human." BB shrugged.

"And besides, maybe it'll give you a chance to make your movie on Chica, eh?" BB added.

"You shouldn't be talkin' like that."

 **Hugs**

"Go head upstairs, Plushy," Frederick ruffled his son's hair, "I've got some phone-calls to make."

"Yes, daddy!" Plushtrap ran upstairs and dove into his room. He got up off the ground and jumped onto his bed.

"I'm gonna name you Cupcake!" Plushtrap hugged the cupcake tightly. The cupcake closed it's eyes and felt itself being pulled closer and closer to Plushtrap's shoulder.

 **Karaoke at Freddy's**

"I'm so ready for this..." Freddy whispered.

FREDDY: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."

BONNIE: "I said, 'You're holding back,'"

FREDDY: "She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"

BONNIE: "This woman is my destiny…!"

FREDDY: "She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo!"

BOTH: "Shut up and dance with me!"

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 2**

Foxy glanced over to his left and noticed Chica approaching. He didn't question why she wasn't on the stage. She grinned and snatched a second mic from the machine, "Come on." She said.

CHICA: Yeah, you can start over, you can run free!

FOXY: You can find other fish in the sea...

CHICA: You can pretend it's meant to be!

FOXY: But you can't stay away from me…!

 **Minigame**

Freddy followed him and passed through the hallway, and into the bigger room. Before he could do anything, a man dressed in a purple uniform appeared out of nowhere, with a hand-crank in one of his hands.

Freddy couldn't react. He noticed the golden badge on the purple man's suit, before he felt a surge of pain. Freddy fell to the floor, and eventually deactivated, while the purple man laughed at him.

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 3**

"You start, then I'll do the line after you. Y'know, like usual." Goldie responded. Spring nodded and closed his eyes for a second, as he began to get into the song.

SPRING: They say we are what we are...

GOLDIE: But we don't have to be...

SPRING: I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way.

GOLDIE: I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame!

SPRING: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams…!

GOLDIE: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass!

 **Stay With Me**

"Tomorrow is another day..." The child closed his eyes and kissed the forehead of the Fredbear plush. The plush smiled warmly and held the child's torso tightly in an embrace.

He couldn't do anything to help the child, but he knew that he could be there to support him during his nights of terror, for better or for worse.

At least, until his father returned home.

 **A Date with Freddy**

"I was just thinking about what Chase said earlier..." You frowned.

"Don't listen to that asshole.." Freddy growled.

"I don't think I can...e-ever write again..." You sighed.

"As I said, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Freddy exclaimed.

"He's a professional author, of course he does..." You whimpered and wiped a few tears away.

Freddy kissed your forehead, "Listen to me. Don't worry about he said. Just listening to what _I'm_ saying. You'll be fine. You're an AWESOME writer, and you can improve! I can help you along the way, and Chase can go fuck himself for all I care. Come on, you know that you're a good writer!"

"I-I guess..." You smiled a little.

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 4**

"And I'll lay down my weapons..." The brother choked on a sob.

"Break my shackles and set me free.."

"I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run, run to you..."

"I'll run, I'll run..."

"I'll run...to you..." The brother began crying again.

He closed his eyes and hummed for a few seconds, before the sound of a flat-line interuppted him. He whimpered and held his brother's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry..." The brother sobbed.

"I'm so, sorry..."

 **Inside the Box**

"I find you..." Mangle's grin faded, "I guess...attractive. In a way. But I'm drawn to your...secluded, and held back nature. You're like me in that regard..." Mangle smiled warmly.

"Thanks..." Mari smiled and leant against Mangle.

"That was the best love confession I could think of..." Mangle chuckled nervously.

"I think it was nice..."

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 5**

Shab and Shaf shared sly grins before proceeding.

SHAB: Take a hint from me,

SHAF: This is not what you came to see,

SHAB: This is only a minor threat,

SHAF: Ladies and gentleman, place your bets.

"Woo!" Shab rubbed his paws together and cracked his neck, "Awesome!"

 **Rebuilt**

"You're sentient after-all, right?"

"I guess so..." Mangle got up and approached you as you opened the door.

She grabbed your shoulders. You turned around and smiled at her. She held you close and kissed you softly, "I expect you to be at my cove by eight." She grinned and pet you on the back, before walking out.

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 6**

Freddy leant over to Bonnie and kissed him on the cheek. Bonnie blushed and smiled softly as they came into the final seconds of the song.

" _We played hide and seek in waterfalls."_

" _We were younger, we were younger."_

" _Someday, we'll foresee obstacles."_

" _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard..."_

The song ended. Freddy sat beside Bonnie. They smiled at each other and they nuzzled their noses against each other's.

 **Opening Day**

"The parents didn't stop them..." Toy Foxy looked down at the ground, "The staff have started to call me Mangle.."

"Mangle!? Your name is Foxy!" Toy Bonnie growled. He grabbed a few pieces from the ground and attempted to attach them to her body.

"They're gonna try and fix me tomorrow but..." Toy Foxy looked up at him, "I can't believe it..." Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Foxy and held her close. They shared a hug and stayed that way for a few minutes.

 **Butterfly Effect**

"Look..." Foxy sighed, "Y-You might not want to do this but...I don't want my family to die..."

"What are you suggesting…?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"You need to..." Foxy closed his eyes, "You need to let me...die." He said, a frown gracing his face.

"I-I can't do that!" Clyde shouted, "I can't let you die! Not again!"

"It's either me, or the world, Clyde." Foxy said, harshly.

"Please..." The fox added, a few tears trailing down his face, "I don't want my family to die..."

"I can't…!" Clyde whimpered.

"What about Bonnie?" Foxy asked, "Or Freddy?"

"What about them!?" Clyde tightened his grip on the picture.

"They're some of your greatest friends," Foxy explained, "You'll have them!"

"Nobody can replace you, Foxy..." Clyde whimpered, "Please...I don't want to do this..."

"Clyde..." Foxy grabbed his friend's shoulders, "By disagreeing with me, you're torturing me..."

Clyde's eyes widened, "Please..."

"I love you..." Foxy kissed him. Clyde melted into the kiss and held the fox close to his chest.

"I-I love you too..." Clyde felt Foxy pull away.

"Please..." Foxy begged, "Do this for me..."

 **First Time**

Bonnie fell back onto the bed. He panted and stared at the ceiling, "That was amazing..." He muttered.

"Not bad for a first time, eh?" Freddy panted. Bonnie grinned and pushed Freddy over, so he rolled him onto his back. Bonnie laid atop of the bear and ground against him, with a sly grin on his face.

 **Freddy's World**

"You're such a great friend, Chica." Chica smiled warmly and melted into the hug, with a content smile on her face.

"Thanks Bonnie, that means a lot..." Chica muttered softly. Bonnie pulled away and glanced at Chica's stumps.

"We ougttah get you some pom-poms for your stumps." Bonnie snickered.

"I thought we were over that joke," Chica rolled her eyes, "Let's _face_ it, they'll never end."

 **Karaoke at Freddy's 7**

ALL: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

CHICA: In this town we call home

FOXY: Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

ALL: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

The song ended the group erupted with cheers and applause, "That was awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

 **Gender Swap**

Come on." Freddy grabbed Toy Bonnie's arm and dragged him down the hallway, and into the office.

"This is where the guard hangs out, right?" Toy Bonnie asked, as Freddy let him go.

"Yeah," She grinned, "Sit on the chair." Toy Bonnie followed her orders and sat on the comfortable chair.

"Damnnnn! This chair is freakin' comfy!" He exclaimed.

 **Prepared for the Future**

The guard glanced at the entrance, then up at the sky, "Oh shit..." The guard muttered, as he saw the first bombs drop. He threw Bonnie and Chica in as the bombs hit the ground nearby. The guard jumped in after, pulling a lever on the way down.

Bonnie and Chica screamed as they landed in the vault. Bonnie tried to climb up, but was held back by the guard. Some debris from the explosion smashed Bonnie in the head and knocked him out, just as the vault closed.

Chica knelt down beside his unconscious body, "Oh man..." She whispered.

 **The Dominant One**

"That was fun..." Clyde grinned, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Red whispered, "We shouldn't probably move for a while...otherwise it'll hurt."

 **Questions and Answers**

"They were stuffed in the Freddy Fazbear suits by the...animatronics."

"W-What…?" Foxy's eyes widened, "I swear...I-I had nothin' to do with that!"

"I know..." The guard frowned, "The file describes that it was only the main three..."

"I was wonderin' what happened to them..." Foxy held his head in his hands, "Fucking bastards.."

The guard flinched as the fox cursed, "You need to understand this." Foxy glanced at the guard, startling him a little. Foxy had a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to keep you safe," He said, "You're gonna survive. I'm not gonna let those fucking murderers come at you. You understand me?"

 **New-Found Crush**

"Best...Friday...ever..." Toy Dylan chuckled seductively.

"I love you..." Toy Kroco muttered, nuzzling his snout into his mate's chest.

"Love ya too, Kroco..." Toy Dylan whispered, with a grin on his face.

Neither of them managed to notice a pair of blue eyes watching from the door. The door closed and the person whom owned the eyes, walked away from the door, leaving no trace that he was there.

Nobody would remember anyway.

 **All This Time**

"Mom…!" Bonnie's lip quivered, "It's me, Jonny!" The woman's eyes widened once she recognised Bonnie's changed voice.

"He's...dead..." The woman whispered, "Are you…?"

"My friends and I were murdered here…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "A guy dressed in purple stuffed us into these suits…!" Bonnie glanced at the stage to see Freddy, Foxy and Chica sitting atop of it.

The woman grabbed Bonnie and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much…!"

 **A Sliver of Silver**

"Hold off on the pleasantries," Bonnie said, locking the door, "We've got some spare time. Why waste it playing games when we can have some fun on our own?" Silver felt himself being pushed against the table by the larger bunny, with Bonnie grinding against him.

"Heh, sure." Silver sighed happily, while grinning at the lavender bunny.

 **Pizza Toppings**

Freddy opened the door and glanced at the couple as they were panting in a pile of skin and pleasure. He glanced at the pizza and noticed the white stain, "Oh my.." He covered his mouth as his face turned to a shade of green. He slammed the door shut and went to throw up in the nearest bathroom.

Chica and Bonnie chuckled softly. Freddy wouldn't get that image out of his head.

He'd never eat Chica's pizzas again.

 **Firefight**

"There we go…." Foxy chuckled, as he pulled the cutlass out of the bear's head, "Here we are..."

"You killed him!" Bonnie exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "You monster…!"

"Oh, shut up already..." Foxy rolled his eyes, "You stole my heart...you're the monster here..."

Bonnie spat in Foxy's face and growled at him, "Fuck you, you piece of pirate trash." He lunged at Foxy and tackled him to the ground. Foxy's cutlass came free from the fox's paw and slid under the front of the car.

Bonnie plunged the knife into the fox's skull and started obliterating him, smashing the knife into the fox over and over, without mercy, and out of vengeance.

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU!"

 **Best Entertainment**

"Yarr! I got me crew, I got me booty, I got me first mate!" Foxy laughed heartily, "And I've got my shanties!" The fox exclaimed, as he was seriously enjoying his game, more than any game he'd ever played in his life.

"This is totally my future!" Foxy grinned a wide grin.

"I can actually see this happening..." Freddy muttered, "Can I join your crew?"

"All of ye can join the Fazbear crew!" Foxy exclaimed, while pulling the crew in for a group hug.

 **Rotting Inside**

He panted softly and bit his lip as he saw a large floating head in the hallway. He flashed his light at it, adapting his Foxy strategy to get rid of this weird phenomenon.

It did nothing, however. He closed his eyes for a split second to see a small boy with two black streaks streaming down his face, below his eyes, with a floating Golden Freddy head beside him.

The guard screamed the head dove at him. The child giggled and vanished as the guard was brutally murdered.

 **New Style**

"I-I was just wonderin'..."

"Hm?" The fox nipped on the bear's shoulder.

The bear sighed softly and glanced at the fox, "What's with you wearin' this? It makes you look really..."

"I know, it makes me look extremely gay, to the point of practically shoving it in people's faces." Foxy laughed.

Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and jumped down from the fox's lap, and off the stage, "It looks good on you." He tipped his top-hat and walked out, with a sly grin on his face.

 **Epilogue**

Mike shut off the computer and ejected his hard-drive. He stared at it for a few seconds, before shoving the computer under the desk. He sat on his office chair and yawned, while checking his watch.

The bells rung as his watch ticked to 6AM. Mike stretched and grabbed his gear, throwing his backpack on and snatching his flashlight and keys. He adjusted his cap and started whistling to himself, while approaching the front door.

The dozens of different types of scenarios that he'd read surprised him. What he saw; was terrifying animatronic monsters, potentially haunted by the souls of dead kids that were murdered in the eighties.

But whoever wrote them; seemed to see them from a different angle. Maybe there were others that saw them the same? Or maybe, even stretched them further away from their roots?

On his way out, he ran into another guard. He smiled at the guard and tipped his hat, as a sign of respect, "First day, Jeremy?" Mike asked, with a grin on his face.

"On the day-shift, yeah," Jeremy giggled, "Fuck the night-shift gig, there's no way I could handle that."

"There's a computer under the desk to keep you occupied." Mike said, gesturing to the office.

"I'm the day-shift guard, remember?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Or do you have problems remembering?"

"Doesn't mean you can't use it during the day, smart-ass," Mike growled softly, "I'm headin' out, enjoy the children, asshole." He chuckled as he threw the keys and flashlight to Jeremy, on his way out.

Jeremy sighed softly and looked around the pizzeria as he switched the lights on. A few minutes passed before the pizzeria was filled with children of many ages, along with a variety of different parents.

He picked up his clipboard that laid on a nearby counter and started going through the pages. The designs for Toy Dylan, Silver the Rabbit and Toy Kroco were amongst the pages, along with the scribbled out names of a multitude of different guards that had either; survived the night, tried to fuck the animatronics, or just left.

He put the clipboard down and folded his arms, as he watched the animatronics on stage perform for the cheering kids beneath. He smiled to himself and exhaled, as he adjusted his cap.

He glanced at the door to see a young red-head walk in. The customer held the door open for another male, who seemed to be around the same age, with completely purple hair. They exchanged some chuckles and gestures as they approached one of the front tables.

"I used to come here when I was a kid!" The red-head spoke in a thick southern accent.

"I remember, Eli," The purple-haired boy giggled, his Australian accent overthrowing the red-head's voice, "Almost everybody came to this place as a kid."

"It's like a tradition, Shane!" Eli exclaimed, "All parents _must_ bring in there kids, it's an experience no kid ever forgets!"

"You're not wrong." Shane smiled at the red-head, as a waitress brought over a large pizza, with two large cups.

"Your food, sirs." She smiled at them as she passed them their appointed drinks. Shane reached into his pocket and slipped a ten dollar bill in the shirt pocket of the waitress.

"The food here is always been good. It's an honour to be served by such a beautiful woman." Shane smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" The waitress giggled and walked off. Eli was about to say something, but Shane quickly shushed him.

"Gay people can be nice too, you know." Shane said, as he started digging into the food.

"You seemed to be flirting, that's a whole other level of being 'nice'." Eli held his hands up and made physical quotes, with an irritated expression planted on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Shane leant over and kissed Eli on the cheek. He cleared his throat and sat back down, with an accomplished grin on his face.

"I'd never flirt with anyone else." Shane added, his grin fading a little.

"Only to make me jealous..." The red-head muttered, his face flushing pure red.

"You're cute when your jealous." Shane chuckled, as he started to drink his milkshake.

"Just you wait, asshole..." Eli growled a little, and glared at the other male, with a determined look on his face.

"Bring it on." Shane laughed. Jeremy pushed himself off the counter beside the door and walked down the hallway, past all the screaming kids and mingling adults. He walked into the office and sat down.

He pulled the computer out from beneath the table and set it up. The guard switched it on and watched it as it logged on automatically. He searched through a few folders until eventually he found a folder called; 'One-shots 2.' He opened the folder and scanned through it like nothing else.

He grinned to himself as he grabbed his drink, then made himself comfortable.

He was gonna be here for a while.

 **Series one of the one-shot collection ends, and series two begins. Thanks so much for being with me through ONE HUNDRED one-shots. By the time I'm releasing this chapter, we've gotten 424 reviews, 82 favourites, 69 follows, and over 100,000 words.**

 **I never imagined that I could've come this far...I'm just so happy that I managed to catch the attention of so many people...thanks, so much.**

 **If it wasn't for this site, I would've never met Corpse Party At Freddy's (Eli), and I wouldn't have ever started dating him. I wouldn't have ever met Amber, who I consider to be one of my closest friends to-date, along with IndagoBlu, and DazellaX.**

 **Thanks to them, and thanks to you. Let's see if we can get to 200 one-shots?**

 **\- RSM**


	101. Bottle In Hand (Bonnie&Mike FS)

Bottle In Hand

 **The second series begins. I hope you all enjoy this. :D**

Mike inserted the key into the door and turned it. The door clicked and opened. The human walked inside and shut the door cautiously behind him.

He held a bottle of vodka in his hand, and his cap in the other. He trudged through the lobby and into the main area. He ignored the three pairs of eyes watching him from the stage and down the hallway, into the office.

He threw himself on the office chair and rolled over towards the desk. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was stained with tears. He rested his arms on the desk and took a swig from the bottle.

He coughed and put the bottle down. Bonnie peered around the frame of the door and rested his paws on the side. He frowned and his ears lowered as Mike took another swig.

Mike finished the bottle and froze for a second. He muttered something to himself and threw the bottle on the ground. He flinched when it smashed on the tiles, sending shards of glass in every direction.

Bonnie sighed and walked in. He heard the fellow male choke on sobs. The bunny approached him and rubbed his shoulder. Mike rested his head on Bonnie's paw and held it tightly with both of his hands.

"He's dead." Mike muttered.

"I know...I know..." Bonnie whispered. He picked Mike up cautiously and rested on the chair. He held Mike tightly and rested him on the bunny's knee, "It's alright..."

"He's dead and it's all my fault..." Mike whimpered. Bonnie felt himself come to tears, just watching the human cry. He hated seeing anybody cry, especially Mike. He sighed and stood up, with Mike in his paws.

"We're going outside." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Mike asked, choking through sobs.

"Because I said so." Bonnie said, gruffly. He carried Mike down the hall and into the lobby. Mike watched Bonnie's paw as the bunny opened the door and carried the male outside.

"It's cold out here..." Mike muttered, "Why are we out here?"

"Remember..." Bonnie sat down and held Mike against his warm, fur-covered chest, "So...so long ago, you let me come out here..." Mike looked up at him and cracked a small smile.

"I know..." Mike sighed, "I remember..."

"I forgot about all my troubles that night," Bonnie continued, "It was...nice. To just, let go of everything...and explore something new with my friend." Bonnie smiled at the human.

"Curiosity got the better of you, I know." Mike responded.

"I'm just..." Bonnie frowned, "I dunno...I just feel bad for you. You don't deserve to go through any of this..."

"He's dead," Mike repeated, "But...I dunno. I guess alcohol numbs the pain…?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal..." Bonnie bit his lip, "I liked Jeremy too, Mike."

"He was like a brother to me..." Mike clutched Bonnie's fur, "How can I get through this…?"

"You can do what I do, and move on," Bonnie replied, "Grief...grief is an odd thing. But...you're strong. I think you can get through this."

"Scratch that – I _know_ you can." Bonnie grinned.

"Thanks...thanks so much." Mike hugged him tightly, the freezing winds completely missing him, as he was cloaked in the bunny's lavender, warm, fur.

"No need to thank me..." Bonnie smiled and stroked the male's hair, "Friends are always here for each other..."

Mike smiled and caressed the bunny;

"You're no exception."

 **Short; but hopefully sweet. I hope that this was a good way to start the second series. I'm eager to write more. :D**

 **Keep on requestin'!**

 **\- RSM**


	102. Out of Order (No Pairings)

Out of Order

 **I thought I'd actually do a lore-based one-shot for once. So here it is.**

The purple curtains opened and a large red fox came into view. He looked brand new, and even better than the new animatronics that had arrived a few months back!

The fox rubbed his hands together and looked ahead, at the small crowd of kids. He started doing his first performance, singing songs and performing many different Freddy Fazbear's Pizza items, advertising their amazing pizza, and trying his best to enthral the kids in his stories of wonder.

The purple curtains shut shortly after. The kids walked away, unsatisfied, and quite frankly, bored of the whole performance. One kid stayed behind, however.

"Micheal, it's time to go." His mother grabbed his hand.

"Mom...can we come back again?" Mike asked, smiling a little, "I want to see the fox again!" He pointed to the cove.

"Sure, Mike," His mother ruffled his hair, "Come on, you little rascal..." Mike and his mother walked off.

The doors shut at closing time. The manager sighed and walked out of his office, with two of his staff-members, "How did Foxy go on his first day?"

The first staff member, wore a gold badge and had a purple uniform, while the second staff member, wore a simple night-guard uniform, with a silver badge.

"Well..." The first staff member approached the cove, with the manager and second staff member following him close behind.

"Spit it out, Jack." The manager folded his arms.

"Quite frankly, I think he bored the kids," Jack responded, unfolding his arms, "It's nothing different to the other animatronics, and his stories are kinda lame."

"Well, what can we do?" The manager asked.

Jack shrugged and glanced at the manager, "No clue, sir."

"Any ideas, Carl?" The manager glanced at the night-guard, "The night-guard has to have _some_ ideas in that skull of yours."

"Well, I did have a few thoughts." Carl responded, while adjusting his cap.

"Well, then? Spit them out, kid. Some of us want to go home." The manager yawned.

"Well, it's obvious. He's boring. So we have to make him something unique. I was thinking, maybe we could take him apart a little, put a hook on him, and mess with his jaw." Carl explained.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We could make him a _pirate_ ," Carl emphasised, "The kids _love_ pirates! And besides, it'd make him look real cool!"

"We'd be taking a huge gamble here, Carl." The manager warned.

"I know, sir." Carl responded.

"Are you sure we can do this, sir?" Jack glanced at his manager.

Carl and the manager shared a glance, "What have we got to lose?"

"Sell value." The manager replied.

"So…?" Carl frowned a little.

"Fine, we'll do it. I'll bring in one of our best mechanics..." The manager said, "I hope to hell that you're right. It's your ass on the line if it doesn't work."

The next morning, the mechanic was working on the fox animatronic in the backstage. Mike and his mother approached the purple curtains and saw the sign; 'Out of Order. Sorry!'

"Where is he, mom?" Mike whimpered a little.

"He's out of order...hon." His mother responded.

"What does that mean?" Mike looked up at her.

"He's being fixed, honey..." His mother brought him away from the purple curtains.

While the mechanic was tearing the fox apart, the fox glitched a little. The mechanic gasped and dropped his wrench, "What on earth?" The fox's eyes flashed a little, before collapsing again.

The mechanic grabbed his wrench and went back to work, "Weird.."

He sighed after he was finished working, he stared at his handi-work. He frowned a little at the sight of the brand-new fox being turned into something else for the sake of an attraction.

He'd seen this before.

"Mangle 2.0..." He muttered, grabbing his toolbox, "I'm sorry, buddy." He brought him back into the purple curtains and placed him inside.

He glanced at the stump that was Foxy's left hand. He grabbed the metal hook and placed it on there. He placed an eye-patch on the fox's left eye and stepped back through the curtains.

He took out a marker and scrawled on the sign; 'Pirate's Cove'. He took a second to admire his handi-work, before walking away with a frown on his face.

The next day came pretty quickly. The kids filed in and started enjoying themselves, while eating as much pizza as they could. Mike approached Pirate's Cove and grinned.

"He's back!" He exclaimed, "Oh, cool!"

"What, son?" His mother let go of his hand.

"He's a pirate, now!" Mike exclaimed, "Cool!"

The purple curtains opened and the red fox came out. He growled like a pirate and raised his hook in the air. He quite quickly, gained an audience of many kids. He started telling them of many, many different stories involving the multiple accomplishments he was programmed to have at sea.

The kids sat in a massive group, with grins on their faces. Their mothers came and grabbed them, taking them away just before the pizzeria closed for the day.

The manager and Carl watched from afar. Jack locked the doors after the customers left, "Good work, Carl." The manager smiled and pet his employee on the shoulder.

"You've just earned yourself a day off." The manager added.

"Yes!" Carl exclaimed. He grabbed his uniform and walked outside, leaving the manager and Jack alone.

Jack grinned at the manager, "Maybe we'll stay afloat after-all."

"Let's hope so! After that...Mangle incident, we don't want another problem..." The manager frowned.

"Come to think of it...wasn't that Carl's idea?" Jack asked, while glancing at the manager, "And his...stupidity, caused Mangle to sink it's teeth into the head of a child."

"It's like a repeat of '83 all over again..." The manager sighed, "This one's looking good, so...let's just go with it, and hope to hell Carl isn't wrong."

A week passed without any issues. The manager was so pleased with Carl, that he promoted him to the day-shift, and pushed Jack onto the night-shift.

The eighth day came and the purple curtains were drawn once again. Foxy came out and continued telling stories of his adventures on the sea, before he started to glitch.

His eyes flashed a little, and his slashed his hook back and forth, slashing the curtains a little, almost hitting a child. The child's parents grabbed him and brought him away from them, while the other kid's parents rushed them away from the dangerous animatronic.

Mike's mother grabbed Mike's hand, "It's time to go, come on!" His mother frowned.

"Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Mike cried.

"I'm sorry, honey, he isn't safe..." Mike was dragged away by his mother, kicking and screaming.

"He's not safe." The doors closed and the manager stood face to face with a few angry parents andd staff-members.

"He almost killed that kid." One of the parents said.

"Shit, I know." The manager sighed, softly.

"We need to shut it down." Carl said, frowning a little.

The manager growled under his breath, "You fucked up, again, Carl." The manager glanced at him.

"I only wanted to help, sir!" Carl exclaimed.

"You're fired. Get outta here!" The manager grabbed Carl's hat. Carl frowned and walked out.

The manager walked over to Pirate's Cove and replaced the sign with; 'Out of Order, sorry!'

The purple curtains shut for the last time. The manager frowned and glanced at the mechanic that worked on Foxy, "Mangle 2.0." The mechanic said, sighing.

The manager, the staff members, and the parents watched the mechanic walk off, with a phone in his hand.

 **Thanks for reading. ;)**

 **AND YES, THIS IS PRACTICALLY TELLING ALL OF YOU THAT MANGLE DID THE BITE, COME AT ME.**

 **'Chomp of '83' my ass.**

 **\- RSM**


	103. A Sliver of Dylan (OC&OC FS)

A Sliver of Dylan

 **So, I hope you don't mind, Dylan. But one of my loyal reviewers; SilverTheBunny, wanted me to do a little one-shot involving your OC, and his own. I'm sure you're okay with it, you're cool. :3**

 **Speaking of Dylan; your one-shot is the next one comin', courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood gay-lord. ;)**

Toy Dylan kissed Freddy on the cheek and smiled once the bear crawled onto the stage. They exchanged pleasantries before Toy Dylan walked back to the backstage. He sighed and sat on the table, while glancing over at the door.

Meanwhile, Silver the rabbit was standing nearby. He smiled at Bonnie and waved at him, while flashing him a trademark grin, "Good luck with the performance, you'll _blow_ them away!"

Bonnie blushed and grabbed his guitar, "Just you wait..." He chuckled. Silver glanced over at the backstage and walked in. His eyes widened once he saw Toy Dylan resting on the table.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"I asked first." They said.

"You go first." Toy Dylan and Silver grinned at each other.

"No, you."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Okay...okay. I'll go. I'm Silver...Silver the rabbit."

"Good to meet ya, Silver," Toy Dylan out-stretched his paw. Silver shook it and smiled, "I'm Toy Dylan, but everyone just calls me Dylan."

"How long have you been here?" Silver hopped onto the desk beside him.

"A few months," Toy Dylan responded, "You?"

"A few weeks," Silver nodded, "How come I've never seen you before?"

"No clue..." Toy Dylan shrugged, "I guess now I know whose been takin' Bonnie away."

"Heh, yeah..." Silver rubbed his shoulder, his face lighting up a shade of crimson.

"You two are perfect for each other." Toy Dylan smiled at him.

"Just cause we're bunnies?" Silver asked, eye-brows raised.

"Yeah." Toy Dylan and Silver chuckled softly.

"You and Freddy make a pretty nice couple, too." Silver said, grinning a little.

"Aww, thanks, hon." Toy Dylan giggled.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry. I call everybody that."

"Well...everybody that tolerates you..." Silver shrugged.

"Chica and Foxy don't really like me..." Toy Dylan frowned.

"Same here..." Silver sighed, "They don't like newcomers..."

"That's what Bonnie told you?" Toy Dylan asked.

"Yeah..." Silver nodded, "Freddy told you?"

Toy Dylan nodded, "Yep."

"You seem cool," Silver said, grinning a little, "I feel like I can share so many stories with you!"

"About Bonnie?" Toy Dylan asked.

"As long as I hear some Freddy stories too," Silver giggled, "I hear he's pretty rough in bed."

"That's one of the rumours that are actually true." Toy Dylan shushed him, but couldn't help but giggle at the same time.

"I like you!" Silver exclaimed, "You seem really nice!"

"Ditto," Toy Dylan smiled, "Wanna be friends, bro?"

"Why the hell not?" Silver grinned, "Maybe we could convince our significant others to..."

"To a gangbang?" Toy Dylan grinned. Silver's eyes widened and his face flushed pure red once again.

"N-No!" Silver exclaimed, holding his paws up, "To...uh...shit, I forgot what I was gonna say..."

"Nice one." Toy Dylan laughed.

The performance that was occuring in the dining room swiftly ended. The pizzeria was filled with the laughter of children. Silver and Toy Dylan approached the backstage door and peered through it, each of them staring at their boyfriends.

"Though..." Silver began, "I'd definitely like to try one of those..."

"A gangbang?" Toy Dylan asked, eye-brows raised.

"Yeah." Silver responded.

Toy Dylan grinned and nodded, "We'll have to formulate a plan."

Silver giggled and rubbed his paws together, "This'll be so much fun!"

Toy Dylan pet his friend on the head,

"You have _no_ idea..."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. ;)**

 **SonOfDeath – Holy shit dude, long time no see, huh? And no, it's not considered a two-shot. A two-shot directly continues what the previous one-shot showed.**

 **Or I might just be stupid, oh well. XD**

 **ehhh – I'll see what I can do, hon. ;)**

 **I'm still reeling over the fact I made it to 100 one-shots...wow...**

 **\- RSM**


	104. The Happiest Day (No Pairings)

The Happiest Day

 **Here's a little one-shot involving the kids wearing the masks in the Happiest Day minigame from FNAF 3. This is just a quick one-shot describing their masks and their origins, enjoy.**

A small child snatched his green alligator mask and smiled to himself. One of his classmates was having a birthday party, and he was so excited to get there and enjoy himself!

They made the best cakes at Fredbear's! The kid slipped on the alligator mask and glanced at himself in the mirror, "Oh man, this looks so cool..." The kid muttered to himself.

"Joshua!" His mother called out.

"Yeah, mom?" Joshua glanced at the door.

"Hurry up and come downstairs! Your brother needs help looking for his mask for the party!" Joshua jogged out of his room and down the stairs. He saw his brother at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a blue jacket, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey there, sport." Joshua ruffled his brother's hair.

"I can't find my mask, big brother!" The little boy exclaimed, "Please help me!"

"Don't worry, Max, I'll help ya out." Joshua smiled and started looking around for his brother's mask. He eventually found it behind a nearby set of drawers.

"Here's your pig mask, mint condition too!" He blew off some dust and handed it to his little brother.

"Thanks, bro!" Max smiled and hugged him.

"Come on guys, they're waiting outside for you!" Their mother walked over and pointed out the window. There was a minivan waiting outside, with a few kids inside wearing different masks.

Joshua grabbed his brother and brought him outside, "Hey, guys." The driver of the van was a male in his thirties, he was wearing a purple bear mask.

"Hi Mr Worthfield!" Joshua and Max exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, get in! The party is waitin'!" Mr Worthfield exclaimed. Joshua and Max crawled into the back of the van and sat with the rest of the kids.

The driver started the van and sped off.

There was another kid, dressed in the same clothes as Max. He wore a purple alligator mask, and had a big smile on his face. The kid beside him was wearing a pig mask, almost the same as Max's, but it was blue, instead of it's natural colour.

Joshua and Max glanced at the kid sitting at the front. He was wearing an orange chicken mask, with two green eyes at the front.

"What's wrong with him?" Max glanced at the back of the van, to see a kid sitting down, mask-less.

He was crying and holding his knees against his chest. He had brown hair, and wore a black shirt, with lots of white lines across it. Joshua frowned and glanced at Mr Worthfield.

"Come on, son." Mr Worthfield sighed.

"I don't wanna go, daddy..." The kid whimpered and hid away from the other kids.

"It's your birthday, Scott!" One of the kids exclaimed, "It'll be fun!"

"There'll be cake!" Joshua exclaimed.

"And we'll be able to play with the bear and bunny too!" Max giggled. Scott screamed a little and hid his head after that sentence was spoken.

Joshua and Max frowned at each other and sat back in their seats. How could the birthday boy not be happy on the best day of the year for him?

It was his birthday for crying out loud!

Was he scared?

Ha! Only babies get scared...right?

 **Eh, I hope this was okay. This probably wasn't the best way to introduce the new chars from the Happiest Day minigame, but I hope you enjoyed this ;)**

 **fnaf4king – I know it was. But I call him FredBunny. :3**

 **\- RSM**


	105. A Little Torture (Mangle&Foxy Lemon)

A Little Torture

 **Early, right? The explanation is at the bottom. It's important FNAF news.**

 **Here's a little sexual torture ;)**

Foxy peeked around the side of kid's cove. He grinned to himself once his eyes met Mangle's. He jogged into kid's cove and knelt beside the fox.

"Hi there." Foxy greeted.

"Hi, hon." Mangle crawled into the fox's face and licked his neck.

"Miss me?" Foxy asked, while petting his girlfriend.

"You bet I did, captain..." Mangle whispered in the fox's ear. Foxy shuddered and nipped the fox on the shoulder, "Now...I believe we were supposed to try something today?"

"Uh..." Foxy blushed, "Like, right now?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Mangle grabbed Foxy's paw and dragged him out of kid's cove.

"Where are we gonna go to do this…?" Foxy asked, biting his lip.

"Back-room." Mangle led Foxy to the newly-built back-room and shut the door behind them. Foxy pushed himself onto a table and grinned at Mangle. Mangle crawled towards him and stroked the fox's crotch.

"I've never done something like this before," Foxy confessed. Mangle looked up at him, catching his attention once again, "This kind of...torture. It sounds kinda scary..."

Mangle rolled her eyes and tore off Foxy's clothing. She squeezed the fox's member and his balls. Foxy groaned and clenched his fists, while Mangle grinned at him.

"Look at you..." Mangle bit her lip, "Does that hurt?" Mangle asked, her grin widening.

"Y-Yes!" Before Foxy could do anything, Mangle had him pinned. She started tying him to the table with some spare cables.

"Well, it's too late to go anywhere now…!" Mangle ran her tongue along the fox's balls and nipped them. Foxy moaned and whimpered a little, pain searing through his sack.

"God-damn it!" He exclaimed. Mangle grinned and kissed the fox on the cheek.

"Hm~?" Mangle grinned again.

"I-I thought we like, gonna fuck or something..." Foxy panted.

"Nah..." Mangle grasped the fox's member and started to stroke it slowly, "I wanna have some quick fun with you..." Foxy moaned as Mangle continued to stroke his member, while she nipped at the tip.

Foxy's member started to grow to a rather impressive nine-inches, and it started to throb as Mangle increased her pace. She started stroking at an extremely fast pace, while licking the tip.

Foxy groaned and moaned, while clenching his fists, "S-Stop! T-Too much!" He screamed.

Mangle grinned and increased her pace, taking in her boyfriends moans, screams and cries as she felt his member throb again.

"I-It hurts…!" Foxy exclaimed, as he climaxed. He moaned _extremely_ loudly and pulled at the wires that were holding him down, "Ah, god!" He shouted.

She continued stroking him, licking up all of the seed that the fox had to offer. Her grin widened as the fox continued to spurt his seed all over the place.

"Dirty pirate..." Mangle licked her lips and increased her pace. Foxy's member was completely drenched in Mangle's syliva, and his own seed.

"S-Stop! Too much…!" Foxy's member continued to throb, and it started dribbling the remainder of his seed.

Mangle panted and licked up the rest, stopping her stroking, "Okay...you've had enough..." She stood up.

"H-Holy shit..." Foxy muttered to himself. Mangle stood up and approached the door, "Where are you going!?" Foxy exclaimed, "Are you gonna let me go?"

"All ya gotta do is pry off those cables, then you can come find me~..." Mangle grinned and walked out, slowly shutting the door behind her.

Foxy growled and started pulling at the cables holding him down;

"MANGLE!"

 **A little comedy never hurt anybody. I hope this was alright. :D**

 **NOW. Did any of you know that FNAF is actually going to be released as an official novel by Scott Cawthon himself? Yeah! If any of you had no idea, check out Scottgames _right now_ and there is a picture, depicting the FNAF 1 version of Freddy, with a red tint, with the words;**

 **'Five Nights at Freddy's; the untold story.' With 'coming soon' written at the bottom. And if you save the picture, it is called; FNAF_THENOVEL**

 **I can't believe this! I'm so damn happy and excited to see if this is _actually_ going to be the entire story of FNAF! I can't wait to see if Matpat got it right, or if my predictions were correct all along.**

 **Then again; it could just be a development diary depicting the 'adventure' Scott has been on since FNAF 1. A behind-the-scenes thing. I genuinely hope it isn't the latter.**

 **I'm so hyped! Thanks for readin' everyone!**

 **\- RSM**


	106. Fanfiction (Multiple Pairings)

Fanfiction

 **I can't believe someone wanted this. That's so cool. XD**

Jeremy adjusted his hat and sat down on his office chair. He yawned and stretched, just as his shift began.

He opened both of the doors and peeked out of the left one, "Okay. You guys can come, now!"

"Finally, god-damn." Foxy trudged down the hallway, with Bonnie following close behind. Golden Freddy appeared in the office and sat on the edge of the desk, while Freddy and Chica sneakily entered through the right door.

All of their heads turned to Foxy as he rested against the wall. He grinned and adjusted his eye-patch, "So, what're we doing here, Foxy?" Bonnie asked, with his arms folded.

"What was that...thing you were gonna show us?" Chica raised an eyebrow, "What did he call it?"

"Fanfiction, I think." Freddy replied.

Mike switched on the computer, alerting the group of animatronics. Foxy grinned and sat on Mike's lap, his grin widening by the second.

Golden Freddy laid on the desk, resting his chin atop of his hands, while kicking his legs in the air, "How has that fat fuck not broken the desk yet?" Chica asked.

Golden Freddy growled and glanced at the screen, while Freddy, Chica and Bonnie came closer to the chair.

"One-shots," Foxy read, "Wasn't _that_ the right folder?" He tapped the screen. The guard nodded and opened the folder.

"There's so many of them..." Freddy's eyes widened, "What's fluff?"

Foxy chuckled, "And lemons?" Bonnie asked.

"There, click that one..." Mike opened up a one-shot named 'Behind Closed Curtains'. The animatronics read with intent.

Foxy and Freddy's face lit up with a red tint. They glanced at each other and rubbed their shoulders, "Wow..." They both muttered in unison.

"Did that actually happen?" Bonnie asked, while glancing at them.

"It might have...but I don't remember..." Foxy bit his lip.

"Faz-book..." Freddy grinned, "I remember doing that! That was so much freakin' fun!"

"So much different stuff has happened here. I can barely remember any of it!" Chica exclaimed, "Except the pizza...ugh, gross..."

Freddy held his paws over his mouth and coughed, "Please don't remind me..."

"That shit was so gross..." Bonnie muttered.

"Don't make me remind you of all the gross shit you've done with...well, pretty much everyone here..." Golden Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Freddy...Foxy...Chica...who else?" Mike folded his arms.

"Have I done it to Golden Freddy yet?" Bonnie asked, blowing a kiss to the gold bear.

"I'm not sure..." Mike shrugged.

"I guess I know what I'm doing this afternoon..." He laughed and winked at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy sighed and scooched away from the bunny.

Mike opened the second folder and scanned through the first few one-shots. Foxy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mike, "Why are there three empty spaces below the newest story?"

"They're the ones that haven't been written yet." Mike responded.

"Who writes them?" Bonnie asked, eye-brows raised, "And how do they know so much about our lives?"

"Don't ask me," Mike shrugged, "And no, it isn't me."

"Don't believe you..." Chica rolled her eyes, "I think you'll be enjoying the best pizzas I can offer."

"I wouldn't eat them..." Foxy whispered into the human's ear.

Mike groaned, "That's so gross..."

"Can I write one?" Bonnie asked, his eye-brows furrowing.

"Can I?" Freddy and Chica asked in unison.

"I wanna write one too!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Ditto~!" Golden Freddy cooed.

" _We_ don't dictate who writes them." Mike responded.

"I'm not even gonna ask who does..." Bonnie sighed, "I'm gonna go read some of the ones Foxy wrote on paper!" He giggled and ran out through the left door.

Foxy jumped up from the human's lap and ran after him, "You little shit!"

"I swear, after that...'scene', that Bonnie and I partaked in, nobody seems to wanna eat my pizza..." Chica sighed, "Maybe I could go back in time..."

"No, please," Freddy groaned, "Not another convoluted time-travel one-shot. That's the last thing we need..." He sighed.

Golden Freddy rolled his eyes at them as Chica ran out of the right door, with Freddy trailing close behind. Mike and the gold bear glanced at each other.

"This place is so weird." The human muttered.

Golden Freddy shrugged,

"No arguments there."

 **I hope this was pretty good. :D**

 **Dylan – That timeline is more convoluted than Scott Cawthon. Holy ass-balls.**

 **Dylan – (again) It better freakin' be! I'm so pumped to get my hands on a copy of that book! I bought all the games, and I've been here since the very beginning! This is really damn cool!**

 **Dylan – (one more time) I feel like there's too many one-shots with your Ocs – don't get me wrong, I enjoy doing them – but I have to please _everybody_ and I need to keep this story afloat. If I get some spare time, or, give me a couple of weeks, then ask me again! :D I hope you take no offence…**

 **FNAF NOVEL – The title has been revealed! 'The Silver Eyes'. Purple guy's eyes, anyone?**

 **Game Theory – The FNAF video describing the alarm clocks and 6AM's sounded stupid to me. But after I watched the entire thing, the dream theory started to seem more and more plausible...**

 **\- RSM**


	107. Band Practice (OC&Freddy&Bon&Foxy)

Band Practice

 **I've gotten _a lot_ of requests for OC one-shots. Hold off on them for a little, everyone. I wanna be able to enjoy _different_ types of stuff, now :D.**

 **THE FNAF BOOK IS OUT EARLY! Good ole' Scott has released the book six days early, just for us. I read the desc, and I'm gonna buy the fuckin' thing! HOLY GAWSH! OH MY GOD! HOLY AAAAASSSS!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

"It's a pity that you won't accept a job here, Acid." The night-guard rested against the wall and folded his arms, speaking with a rather large yellow wolf, with a white chest and stomach.

"The name's Sulfur," The wolf rolled his eyes, "And, accepting a job at a pizzeria isn't exactly on my mind..."

"You have no idea what you're missing out on..." The guard rolled his eyes, "Back to work..." He adjusted his cap and walked off.

Sulfur sighed and walked towards the restrooms. He walked into one of the stalls and proceeded to urinate. He pressed a button above the toilet and walked out of the stall, and approached a sink.

He stared at himself in the mirror and washed his face, "This place is so weird..." He muttered to himself, "Cute animatronics though..."

The sound of doors slamming startled him. The lights shut off and the wolf was left alone in the darkness, "God-damn it, not again..." He walked out of the restrooms and into the main area, where Toy Freddy was sitting on the side of the stage.

Sulfur approached the front doors and pulled at them, "Locked in. Again. What a freakin' surprise..."

"Welcome back." Toy Freddy glanced over at the wolf as he pulled at the doors. Sulfur rolled his eyes and turned around, walking over to the bear.

"Hello Toy Fred..." Sulfur sat on the stage, "Where's Toy Bon and Toy Chi?"

"They're in the shop. Along with Mangle and the others..." Toy Fred shrugged, "It's just Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and myself."

"Why is it only _you_ guys…?" Sulfur asked, jumping down from the stage.

"Not sure. Guess they thought we were not in need of a repair." Toy Fred shrugged. Sulfur folded his arms and glanced at the door as Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy walked in.

"Oh, there he is…!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning as he pointed at Sulfur.

"Not again..." Sulfur sighed.

"Why do these guys worship the ground you walk on?" Toy Fred asked, cocking an eye-brow as Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy approached.

"No clue. Apparently animatronics can get horny." Sulfur shrugged.

Bonnie sat on the stage, beside Freddy and Foxy. Sulfur rolled his eyes and sat in-between them, "Never said I had a problem with it..."

"I swear he keeps coming back on purpose..." Freddy chuckled.

"Not quite the story..." Sulfur sighed, "Though..."

"We got time?" Bonnie asked, jumping down from the stage.

"For what?" Freddy asked, his eye-brows rising.

"Some...'band practice'?" Bonnie snickered. Foxy and Freddy glanced at each other, while Toy Fred and Sulfur exchanged looks of confusion.

"Oh god." Sulfur's eyes widened. Bonnie and Foxy walked out, with Freddy dragging Sulfur close behind them.

"No, come on…!" Sulfur exclaimed, "I don't wanna do this!"

"I know you want to!" Freddy exclaimed, "Everybody that comes here does!"

"God-damn it..." Sulfur grumbled.

 **This is a shorter one. Sorry guys, I hope ya'll enjoyed anyway.**

 **EDIT: I'm 35% through the book and it is amazing. I paid only four dollars for it, and I would've paid a hundred, it's literally that good. I'm gonna buy the paperback _or_ hardcover version so I can have it in my hands!**

 **You guys _don't_ wanna miss this. Apparently it solves MANY theories and debunks many more! Who is the Purple Guy?**

 **Read and find out. It's worth the money. ;)**

 **\- RSM**


	108. Assistant Chef (Chica&Foxy)

Assistant Chef

 **In this one-shot; Chica decides she's had enough of all the crap her pizza's been getting since Bonnie and her 'scene', so she decides to make a pizza, with the help of her new assistant!**

 **I dunno why. But I feel like I did really good on this one. :D**

Chica sighed and trudged into the kitchen. She felt cheesy slowly drip down the side of her head. She rolled her eyes and pulled a slice of pizza off her head, throwing it into a nearby bin like it was a toy.

She went to the nearby sink and washed her face. The chicken rested her wings against the counter and watched the cheese and grease that had resided atop of her head slowly follow the water down the drain.

She glanced at a box atop of the counter, to the right of the sink, beside the tray of already-washed silverware and plates. Chica opened the box and pulled out some already-made dough.

She pulled out a rolling-pin from the tray of silverware and threw the dough on a nearby cutting board. She dragged the cutting board over and grunted as she started to flatten it with the rolling pin.

She went back and forth, in a rhythm that could only be described as a song. She glanced at the door as she heard somebody enter. The chicken smiled once she saw a flash of red fur run across to the other side of the kitchen, out of her view.

"I know that's you, Foxy," She giggled as she went back to flattening the dough, "Your crimson fur is hard not to spot."

"Aww, I thought I had you." The pirate came out from one of the counters and strolled over. He chuckled and pushed himself up, sitting atop of a nearby counter.

Chica rolled her eyes and held the rolling pin above her head, aiming it towards Foxy, "What did I tell you about sitting on the counters?" Foxy rolled his eyes; the nagging seemed to get worse each time he saw her!

"'We eat off them, we could catch diseases.'" Foxy made a funny face and mocked her. He pushed himself off the counter and approached her, as she put the dough inside a metal bowl.

"Can I help you?" Foxy chuckled, "I mean; 'can I take your order?'" He held up his finger, as if he was holding a note-book and pencil.

"You're such an idiot..." Chica chuckled and pulled the dough out of the bowl, resting back atop of the cutting board. Foxy snatched the rolling pin and slapped it against his metal hook.

"Be careful!" Chica tried to snatch it, but Foxy's good reflexes stopped her in her tracks.

"'Don't do that, you'll scratch the rollin' pin!'" Foxy mocked her again, with a grin on his face. Chica rolled her eyes as Foxy walked back over to the counter. He started flattening the dough with the rolling pin, while Chica watched over his shoulder, telling him how to flatten it, and what angle to do so.

"This isn't rocket science," She said, rolling her eyes for what seemed to be the fifth time, "Hold the pin with your paw; use it to flatten the dough. See? Go back...and forth! Back...and forth! Back, and for-.."

Foxy shushed her, "For t' seven seas' sakes, woman. Just lemme flattin' the darn dough." He smirked. Chica chuckled a little and stepped to the side, falling silent and letting her friend finish it off.

"What now?" Foxy's head tilted towards Chica, but his eyes didn't look away from the dough. Chica sighed and came closer, snatching the rolling pin from Foxy's paw.

"Now, we add the toppings." She opened a cupboard beneath the top of the counter and pulled out a few different bowls of toppings. She gently shut the doors with her feet and proceeded to point to the different bowls filled with delicious pizza toppings.

"Cheese," She began, "Anchovies, cheese...cheese and cheese." She glanced at the fox. The fox looked at her in disbelief and rubbed his forehead with his metal hook, scratching it a little. He winced and lowered his hook.

"Is that all we have?" He raised an eyebrow. Chica nodded, causing Foxy to facepaw, "No wonder this place is goin' t' the shitter…" He muttered.

Chica rolled her eyes and started pouring sauce atop of the dough, while Foxy watched in awe, "Thanks for being my little assistant."

"Foxy the chef, at your service!" Foxy snatched a chef's hat off the top of the nearby refrigerator and adjusted his eye-patch.

"Hardly," Chica giggled, "Assistant chef, more like..." She muttered, her smirk not faltering. Foxy watched as Chica started taking some of the multiple bowls of cheese and emptying them onto the pizza, along with one of two anchovies.

Foxy rolled his eye and folded his arms, glancing at the door from time-to-time. He snickered once he saw a pair of blue eyes peeking in. Foxy waved at the door; knowing it was Freddy.

Freddy mouthed to him; 'Is she making pizza?'

Foxy nodded, causing Freddy's eyes to widen, 'Oh god. Do I have to eat it?'

Foxy shrugged, and mouthed back to Freddy, 'Probably.' Freddy whimpered and slammed the door, before running off. The sound startled Chica a little, almost dropping some cheese onto the counter.

"A little edgy, eh?" Foxy smiled at her. Chica nodded and opened the oven, sliding the pizza on the top shelf, with a tray holding it in place.

She shut the oven and walked over to the dining table. She sat down on one of the chairs, pulling it in so it rested uncomfortably close to the table. The chicken yawned and rested her hands under her chin, holding her in place.

Foxy took off his chef's hat and bit his tongue. He screamed happily and dived onto the table. Chica screamed a little, startled by the sudden flash of crimson flying past her, across the table.

Foxy fell off at the other side, taking the table-cloth with him too, "You better fix that." Chica warned, as if she was going to stand up and beat the crap out of him.

It didn't take long for Foxy to fix up the table and sit down opposite of Chica, with an innocent look on his face, "So..." Foxy folded his arms, "Why's Freddy got a problem with your pizza?" Foxy tilted his head.

Chica sighed, "He read a fanfiction of Bonnie and I having sex in here," Chica replied, nothing held back, "Some of the seed had gotten on the pizza, according to Freddy."

"Ugh, gross..." Foxy shuddered, "I guess he _does_ have something to fear." He chuckled like a child. The oven beeped and some steam seeped between the cracks of the old appliance. Chica stood up, along with Foxy.

They stared at each other, as if they knew that this would be a race. Chica and Foxy narrowed their eyes and got in running positions. Foxy suddenly started running towards the oven, pushing chairs out of the way along the way. Chica sighed and got a run-up, before diving atop of the table. The table collapsed beneath her weight and she slammed onto the ground.

She groaned and caught the fox's attention, causing him to stop just before he got to the oven. He ran over with a worried expression on his face. He held her to her feet, with a smile on his face.

"Ha! Sucker!" She pushed him over and ran over to the oven. Foxy grumbled as Chica pulled the pizza out of the oven and onto the counter. She winced and kissed her right wing, after burning herself with the tray that was holding the glorious food.

Foxy glanced at the pizza and licked his snout, "This for Freddy, too?" Foxy asked, glancing at the chicken. Chica nodded and grabbed a larger tray from beneath the counter.

He rested the pizza atop of it and handed it to Foxy, "Take it out there. I'll bring out some drinks." She smiled at him. Foxy paused and smiled at the chicken.

He quickly pecked her on the cheek, causing both himself, and Chica to blush. Foxy walked away from her and into the main area, leaving Chica alone in the kitchen.

She giggled to herself and pulled a few bottles of juice from the fridge. She skipped over to the door and walked outside, shutting it behind her;

"Freddy better enjoy that pizza, damn it."

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **FNAF BOOK: I finished the book. Holy fuckin' shit dudes and dudettes, that book was amazing! I was busy trying to theorize and solve everything I could! Then Scott said that the book isn't part of the _main_ canon, or something like that.**

 ***throws away notepad filled with notes***

 **I wonder if I'll write one-shots based off the book at one point...hmm..**

 **\- RSM**


	109. Rock Concert (Bonnie&Foxy Lemon)

Rock Concert

 **I decided to do another lemon, cause I want to, and because I love pairing Bonnie with absolutely everybody. ;)**

 **This lemon probably has the most story of any lemon I've ever written. XD**

 **Song – Those Nights ~ Skillet**

"...stayed up late and we talked all night, in a dark room lit by a TV light!" A purple bunny lowered his ears continued pushing through the large crowd of people watching a band that had an unintelligible name, "Through all the bad times in my life; those nights kept me alive!" Bonnie was chuckling to himself as he came closer to the stage, the speakers at the front of the stage completely obliterating his ears with the ear-piercing sounds of the drums, the consistent strumming of the loudest electric guitars he'd ever heard, and the singers at the front, who were putting _way_ too much passion and heart into a song everybody had heard three times in a row in the last few minutes.

"Listen to the radio play all night; didn't want to go home to another fight!" Bonnie scanned the crowd for his friend, his eyes eventually making contact with the back of a crimson coloured fox towards the right side of the crowd, cheering and shouting unintelligible things at the singers, "Sing it with me, Hurricane!" The lead singer held out the mic towards the crowd, keeping it away from the dozens of teenage hands, while he continued singing,

"Through all the bad times in my life; those nights kept me alive!" The lead singer strummed for a few more seconds before the song finished.

Bonnie grinned and eventually found himself standing beside the fox. The fox turned to him and flashed a grin, his eye-patch flipping over a little as he glanced at the bunny, "Thanks for comin' out tonight! We hope to see you guys up near New Harmony for our eighth stop of our world tour, right in the good ole' state of Texas!" The lead singer exclaimed, before turning around to look at his band-members.

"Goodnight Utah!" He shouted, dropping his microphone onto the side of the stage. A group of girls at the front screamed and practically tore through the rope at the front – which was supposed to be restraining them – and desperately tried to catch the microphone as it slowly rolled to the edge of the stage.

Foxy and Bonnie chuckled at the sight of one of the security guards running off, to avoid having to deal with them, "Oh man, I'd run too." Bonnie said, laughing a little harder than before. Foxy wrapped an arm around Bonnie and brought him out of the crowd. The sounds of screaming teenagers slowly blurred as they walked further and further away from the crowd.

"I swear," Foxy began. Bonnie glanced at him with a curious expression, "The crowd was louder than the band." He chuckled heartily, while stroking his mate's hair. Bonnie flushed and giggled, while nuzzling the fox's arm as they approached the parking lot.

Bonnie looked ahead of them, at the highway, with only a few cars passing every few minutes. He narrowed his eyes and looked passed the highway, and into the treeline behind it. The sun caught his eyes; as flickers of light cracked through the holes in the trees, and the spaces between them.

"It's beautiful..." Bonnie muttered, staring at it in awe, while his mate was staring at him.

"Yeah, you are." Foxy smirked and looked away, waiting for a reaction.

"No arguments there," Bonnie snickered, earning a light punch in the shoulder, "Hey!' Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and poked out his tongue playfully.

"Hmm..." Foxy's smirk faded, "I believe we do have a classic code forty-nine in progress. Might need to do a check to see if you have any alcohol in your system sir." He mocked a police officers tone.

Bonnie flushed pure red, "You might need to come back to the station with me to take a few tests." Foxy winked. He raised an eyebrow once he saw that Bonnie was giggling like a madman.

"What's so funny?" Foxy asked, his smirk fading.

"That's a code twenty-eight, Foxy..." Bonnie laughed a little.

"How do you know that?" Foxy asked, as Bonnie continued walking into the parking lot. Foxy glanced over at the front of the parking lot, seeing some of the teenagers from the large crowd startled sprawling onto the asphalt, drunkly searching for their cars.

"My brother's a cop, remember?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "He arrested you cause you were dating me." Bonnie laughed again.

Foxy chuckled and pecked Bonnie on the cheek. Once they got to the car, Bonnie sat on the trunk of the car, while Foxy leant against the side of the car, arms folded, "What's a code forty-nine anyway? If that exists..."

"Uh..." Bonnie bit his lip, "Rape, I think." He chuckled a little.

"That's not really funny..." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Well, not really," Bonnie stopped mid-laughter, "But, I just found it funny how you got the two switched up!" He burst into laughter again. Foxy sighed and opened the driver's side door.

"Come on, we better get you home before your dad calls in a code sixty-two." Foxy giggled, hoping that it wasn't anything worse than what he'd said before.

Bonnie almost fell into the passenger seat after hearing it. He burst into laughter and sprawled across the seat, _Bad sign_. Foxy thought, while biting his lip.

"You mean, child birth? Haha!" Bonnie shut the passenger's side door and sat on the seat, after finishing his laughing fit.

"I'm gonna stop with the cop-talk..." Foxy started the car as Bonnie put on his seat-belt.

"'Dad! Help! I've been impregnated! Call a doctor, nah, fuck it, call a scientist!'" Bonnie burst into laughter once again. Foxy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of that happening.

"See? You're catching on!" Bonnie smiled at him and sighed, calming down and relaxing into his seat. He looked out the window as the sun set, his smile not faltering.

"It's pretty quiet out here..." Foxy said, turning the radio down as the obnoxious voice of the DJ starting talking about some new nonsense he thought it was important to report on.

"Seems like it." Bonnie glanced over at Foxy, with a shy grin. Foxy adjusted his rear-view mirror and looked behind him, seeing that both sides of the road were completely empty.

"Damn, everybody left in a rush..." Foxy said, glancing at the bunny, "Or they were too drunk to find the keys to their cars." He added, with a slight chuckle.

Bonnie smiled warmly and glanced out the window again. Foxy bit his lip and his mouth morphed into a grin. He noticed a dirt road leading into the forest on the right. He jerked the steering wheel to the right suddenly, to avoid missing it.

Bonnie gasped and felt himself being pressed against the side of the car by the sudden turn. Foxy chuckled and started driving along the dirt road. Bonnie glanced at his boyfriend, and started to speak with the confused tilt of the head; "What are you doing?"

"Going offroad." Foxy replied, nonchalantly.

"The reason being?" Bonnie's ears perked as Foxy pulled over to the side of the dirt road and switched off the car, "Why'd you turn off the car?"

"Hmm..." Foxy yawned and stretched, "I dunno. What do you make of it?"

Bonnie paused and his face flushed. Foxy was asking him something, and he knew what it was. Bonnie could see the lust in the fox's eyes. He scooched closer and didn't hesitate.

He wrapped his arms around the fox and started kissing him roughly. He grunted and moaned as the fox grabbed at his thighs, pulling him closer. Bonnie pulled away and undid his seat belt, while Foxy slowly draped his paws down the bunny's body.

Bonnie pushed himself off his chair and sat in the fox's lap. The fox groaned and bit his lip as he felt his pants tighten a little. Bonnie snickered and started grinding against him, with his arms wrapped around the fox's chest.

Foxy growled lowly and pulled off his shirt, followed by Bonnie's shirt. Bonnie leant forward and laid atop of the fox, pushing their chests against each other; skin against skin. Foxy grinned and flexed his muscles as Bonnie played with one of the fox's nipples.

"Sure isn't a code forty-nine anymore..." Foxy heard the bunny mutter. Foxy chuckled and kissed the bunny on the cheek.

"I thought we were done with talking like cops?" Foxy asked, smirking a little.

"No," Bonnie replied, moaning slightly, "Only _you_ said that," Bonnie twisted Foxy's nipples gently and kissed down his chest. He gasped for air and stared into the fox's eyes, "I find it rather entertaining actually."

"I find this more-so." Foxy rubbed the front of Bonnie's crotch and cupped the bunny's balls through his jeans. Bonnie flushed and looked down to see Foxy undoing the bunny's fly. He didn't look away as Foxy took off the bunny's jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Bonnie practically tore off Foxy's jeans and ground against him.

He could feel Foxy's member rub against him, as his balls rubbed against the tip of it. Foxy giggled as some pre come dribbled through the front of his boxers. He took off his boxers, then tore off Bonnie's, so their members were rubbing against each other.

Bonnie grunted and pushed himself a little further forward, so his half-erect member was rubbing against the fox's chest, and his butt-cheeks were rubbing against the fox's eight-inch member. Foxy watched the bunny slowly slide down his body and onto his cock.

Bonnie grunted and whined as he felt his asshole being penetrated. It would've hurt, if it was his first time. This was far from his first time, so he was prepared for anything. Foxy started to slowly stroke his boyfriend's member as he was being ridden by the lavender bunny.

He'd stop every few seconds and pant as he felt his hand started to become tired. He glanced at his right hand and growled to himself, seeing a metal-hook there instead.

"Wish I had both of my hands..." Foxy muttered, while Bonnie increased the pace. Foxy groaned and closed his eyes, slowing down the stroking pace and staring at the ceiling through his closed eye-lids.

Bonnie slammed down atop of his boyfriend as face as he could. He suddenly felt himself slow down as exhaustion started to take over, but it wasn't long before Foxy's left hand and hook rested atop of the bunny's butt cheeks.

Foxy grinned and slammed Bonnie rather roughly on the ass. Bonnie yipped and growled as Foxy continued stroking his member. It wasn't long before Bonnie's member started to throb, catching Foxy's attention once again.

As if he was silently thanking the fox for the treatment he was getting from him; Bonnie slammed down rougher and harder. Foxy grinned as he felt himself slamming against Bonnie's prostate. He leant forward a little, careful not to disturb Bonnie's pace, he sucked on the tip of the bunny's cock, while he continued to stroke it with his only working hand.

He stroked it fast and sucked the tip at a rapid pace, as Bonnie fastened his own pace. Bonnie sudddenly moaned and his cock throbbed and pulsed one more time before it spurted see all over the fox.

The fox panted and rested his lips above the bunny's member, swallowing as much as he could so the rest wouldn't get on his body. After a few seconds, he licked his lips and started to lick up the rest of the bunny's seed off himself.

Bonnie slammed down one final time, as Foxy filled his ass with his seed. Foxy groaned and slapped the bunny's ass one final time as Bonnie slowly moved up and down, to further the pleasure.

Eventually, he came to a stop. Bonnie laid atop of Foxy in a messy heap. He started giggling and kissed Foxy on the cheek. Foxy stroked the bunny's hair as the bunny passed off into sleep.

Foxy's eyes widened as he noticed he'd left the car's lights on. He quickly switched them off and peered out the window, to see a cop standing outside. The cop's eyes widened and he ran back to his car, driving away as fast as he could.

Foxy giggled and after a few seconds, passed into slumber, like his boyfriend before him. The cop's face was completely red, he raised the radio to his mouth and spoke;

"Code 1A was false...it's a code 4, and let's keep it that way."

 **Hope you all liked this. Cause I sure did ;)**

 **\- RSM**


	110. Christmas (Christmas Special!)

Christmas

 **This one-shot is dedicated to an old friend of mine; Dazella! Have a great Christmas, Daz.**

 **And to everybody else, have an awesome Christmas. :)**

 _Jeremy hummed to himself as he hammered a nail beside the front doors of the pizzeria. He started singing a Christmas song softly as he rested a wreath atop of the nail. He approached the front doors and walked inside the pizzeria. He reached his hands into a nearby barrel and pulled out a long rope of tinsel. He started wrapping the tinsel along the top of the front door, to the west side of the pizzeria._

 _Jeremy glanced at the dining area and smiled to himself as he saw his son sitting in the middle of the dining area, staring at the toy animatronics on the stage. Jeremy glanced at his watch and muttered something to himself, before he started walking towards the child._

" _What're you doing, Ben?" Jeremy rested his hands on the table and glanced over the kid's shoulder. Ben grinned and picked up a piece of paper, showing it at the adult._

" _I drew Bonnie!" He exclaimed, holding the paper tightly. Jeremy smiled as Ben put down the paper and continued colouring it with his crayons._

" _He's your favourite, right?" Jeremy giggled._

" _Yeah! But I also drew a little picture of Foxy! If he was a real fox!" He handed Jeremy another piece of paper._

 _Jeremy chuckled as he looked at it. It depicted Foxy if he was a real fox, with an eye-patch over his left eye, lying in front of a computer with a can of beer in his hand._

" _Cool!" Jeremy rubbed the kid's shoulder and glanced at the stage. He handed the piece of paper back to Ben and folded his arms, while staring at the three animatronics on the stage. Ben paused and looked up at his father, a frown gracing his face aswell._

" _What happened to Micheal, daddy?" He asked. Jeremy froze and looked down at Ben. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over, sitting on it and staring at the kid._

" _He's in heaven now, Benny..." Jeremy sighed._

" _Did the bad purple man kill him?" Ben asked, tears welling in his eyes._

" _What are you talking about…?" Jeremy's eyes widened a little._

" _I went into the back room yesterday!" Ben exclaimed, putting down his purple crayon, "The gold suit talked to me!"_

" _You went in the back room!?" Jeremy growled a little, "What did I tell you about going back there!?"_

" _But dad, Micheal was talking to me!" Ben whined._

" _Micheal talks to all of us in his own way, Benny..." Jeremy rested his hands on the kid's shoulders. Ben started sobbing and he whacked Jeremy's hand. Jeremy groaned in pain as Ben dove over the desk and ran away._

 _Jeremy sat there, frozen. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Ben, come back!"_

"BEN!" He shouted, as his eyes opened. He pushed himself up and started panting. Jeremy rubbed his eyes and glanced at the other side of the room, at his only window.

Rain smashed against the window, while there where multiple claps of thunder outside. Jeremy glanced under the window and saw a small Christmas tree, decorated with a few ornaments, with a purple bunny on the top of the tree.

Jeremy got off the bed and slowly trudged over to the Christmas tree. He sat down in front of it and sighed, as he picked up a small purple box. He stared at the box and his smile faded.

"I'm sorry Ben..." He muttered. He put down the box and slipped it under the Christmas tree, before glancing at the wall beside the tree. There were three drawings stuck onto the wall that caught his attention.

One of them depicted a brown bear and a purple bunny kissing. Jeremy sighed happily and glanced at the second one, which depicted a cyan-coloured bunny, a yellow chicken, and a brown bear sitting around a Christmas tree, and the final one depicted himself and Foxy in pirate's cove.

Jeremy picked up the first drawing and closed his eyes.

 **Mistletoe**

Bonnie opened his eyes and sat on the side of the stage, with his guitar in his paws. He started tuning the guitar, while humming a Christmas tune. Chica opened her eyes and glanced at Freddy, just as he woke up. They smiled at each other, before both of them glanced over at Bonnie.

Chica whispered something to Freddy and glanced over at Pirate's Cove, "Go on..." Chica muttered, as she descended the stairs and approached Pirate Cove. Foxy peeked out of the cove and smiled at the chicken, before letting her in.

Freddy walked to the edge of the stage and sat down beside the bunny. Bonnie sighed softly and glanced at the bear, giving him a warm smile, "Christmas is tomorrow..."

"I know," Freddy's ears perked, "I'm really excited..." He held his mic in his hands. Bonnie bit his lip and looked down at Freddy's mic.

"How long have you had that for?" Bonnie asked, his ears lowering a little.

"Since I woke up here for the first time," Freddy responded, "How about you? How long have you had the guitar for?"

"Since I woke up, too..." Bonnie grinned a little, "It's like the son I never had.." The bunny looked down at his guitar and started strumming a soft song, while Freddy tapped his fingers against the side of the stage.

"What do you wanna do for Christmas?" Freddy asked, turning to Bonnie again.

"Well...we gotta have Christmas dinner with Chica, Foxy and Goldie of course," Bonnie responded, "But I wanted to spend some time with you. Just you and me..."

Freddy blushed and grinned, "Me too, Bon." Bonnie bit his lip and moved his ears away from his eyes, so he could look above him. He blushed once he noticed some tinsel across the ceiling, with mistletoe lying beneath it.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "What're you looking at?"

"U-Uh..." Bonnie coughed. Freddy looked up and blushed as his eyes met with the mistletoe.

"O-Oh…!" Freddy bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder, "Mistletoe..."

"It's Christmas tradition..." Bonnie interjected. Freddy pushed himself closer and rested his paw against Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie smiled and leant forward, pushing their lips together.

Freddy wrapped his arms around Bonnie and pulled him closer gently. Bonnie and Freddy pulled away, resting their heads against one another.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever..." Bonnie whispered, "I love you.."

"I love you too Bonnie..." Freddy reached up and snatched the mistletoe from the ceiling and held it above them. He kissed him again and giggled once he put the mistletoe atop of the bunny's head.

"Merry Christmas, Fred." Bonnie muttered, smirking a little. Freddy chuckled to himself and rubbed Bonnie's shoulder gently;

"Merry Christmas Bonnie..."

 **Jeremy**

Jeremy held the poster in his hands. He sighed and put the poster down on the ground, staring down at it, "Such an imagination.." He said, in-between tears.

He glanced at the second drawing and pulled it off the wall. He stared at the drawing, his lip quivering a little as he closed his eyes for the second time.

 **Christmas Tree**

Toy Bonnie sat in front of a large Christmas tree in the dining area, while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica watched him from afar, "What's he so interested in?" Toy Chica asked, glancing at the bear again.

"He likes Christmas..." Toy Freddy muttered, smiling a little, "I've never celebrated Christmas before..."

"Of course not," Toy Chica shrugged, "We're animatronics."

"We can always _try_ it, right?" Toy Freddy grinned, "And besides, free presents, right?"

Toy Chica rolled her eyes, "Fine..." She giggled and glanced back at the tree, "You just wanna kiss him."

"I might..." Toy Freddy chuckled and approached the tree. Mangle crawled across a nearby wall and behind the tree. She crawled around the side and sat beside Toy Bonnie.

They smiled at each other and stared at the tree, while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica approached. Toy Freddy smiled at Toy Bonnie and sat beside him, while Toy Chica sat beside Mangle, staring at the tree.

"Christmas is in four seconds." Toy Bonnie suddenly said, startling the other three.

"Three." Toy Freddy grinned.

"Two." Mangle muttered.

"One." Toy Chica stared at the tree in awe as it lit up as the clock struck twelve. Toy Bonnie stared at the tree while Mangle and Toy Freddy looked around, as if they were expecting something extravagant.

"I miss Jeremy." Toy Bonnie frowned.

"We do too..." Toy Freddy scooched closer to him, while Mangle and Toy Chica watched them, frowning.

"Is he coming back?" Toy Chica asked, scratching her beak.

"He's dead, Chi." Mangle glanced at her.

"I-I know..." Toy Chica whimpered, as she removed her beak from her mouth, "I just wanted to protect Ben..."

"Ben's been dead for a long time..." Toy Bonnie looked down. Toy Freddy sighed and rubbed the bunny's shoulder, while Toy Chica stared at the tree, re-attaching her beak.

"It wasn't your fault." Mangle said, growling a little.

"Yeah," Toy Bonnie added, "It's all over...it wasn't your fault..."

"Let's just enjoy Christmas..." Toy Freddy muttered, "For Ben, right?"

"And Jeremy." Toy Chica chimed in.

"For both of them." Mangle approached the tree, with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica following her close behind.

They all looked up at the tree, to see a purple bunny plush resting atop of it, "Why is Bonnie up there?" Toy Chica asked, frowning a little.

"Ben loved him..." Toy Freddy muttered, nuzzling Toy Bonnie's chest. Toy Bonnie pecked Toy Freddy on the cheek, "Bonnie was his favourite..."

 **Jeremy**

Jeremy dropped the drawing and his eyes widened, "He knew he was gonna die…?!" Jeremy shouted, "And I-I died too?" He whispered.

"What the heck…?" He muttered, with a frightened look on his face. He snatched the third drawing off the wall and stared at it, "There has to be more to this..." He closed his eyes.

 **Spirit**

Ben wiped his tears away and ran into the cove. He slammed the curtains behind him and backed away from them, and into the darkness. He tripped over something and fell backwards. He felt a pair of paws catch him from the fall. He looked up to see Foxy standing there, with a smile on his face.

"Foxy!" Ben jumped out of his his arms and clapped his hands together, "Foxy the pirate!"

"Yarr, harr!" Foxy exclaimed.

"The king of the seas!" Foxy and Ben shouted in unison.

"Glad to see ye, mate!" The fox grinned and sat down on a nearby crate. He pet the crate beside him, beckoning the kid to sit down beside him. Ben nodded and sat atop of the second crate.

"Thanks, Foxy! I missed you." Ben smiled at the fox and giggled like a maniac.

Foxy chuckled heartily and pet the kid on the shoulder, "I'm glad to see me second mate, lad!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Whose your first mate, Foxy?" Ben smiled at him. Foxy's smile faded and he looked down.

"His name was Mikey, lad," He looked up at Ben and sighed, "He's gone..."

"Gone?" Ben frowned, "What happened to him…!?"

"I don't know," Foxy growled a little, "Lad, let's not talk about this..."

"O-Okay..." Ben pet his lap and looked around the dark room, "It's Christmas tonight!" He exclaimed.

"I know..." Foxy's smile returned, "I haven't had a Christmas since Mikey left me..."

"How long ago is that?" Ben asked, frowning again.

"Four...or five years, matey..." Foxy sighed.

Ben stood up and glanced at the curtains. He peeked outside and grabbed something, before dragging something inside, "What is that, lad?" Foxy tilted his head.

"It's a box!" Ben sat down in front of the fox and opened the box. He pulled out a Christmas wreath, some tinsel, and a purple bunny, "It has my Christmas supplies in here!"

"Take this." He handed Foxy the wreath and pointed to a nearby wall. Foxy adjusted his hook and approached the wall. He hung it on a loose nail and walked back over to the crate.

He sat back down on the crate and watched the kid decorate the rest of Pirate's Cove with the tinsel. The kid yawned and sat down in front of the crate that Foxy was sitting on.

He grabbed the purple bunny plush and hugged it tightly. Foxy smiled and stroked the child's hair, while humming a Christmas tune.

As the clock struck twelve, Ben fell asleep. Foxy sighed to himself and closed his eyes;

"Goodnight, my little _BITE._ "

 **Jeremy**

Jeremy dropped the drawing and backed away from the Christmas tree. He choked on his sobs and glanced at the door. He clenched his fists and stormed over to the dresser, while the rain thundered against the window, and the claps of thunder increased in frequency and sound.

He pulled out his night-guard uniform and put it on. He put on his badge and slipped on his hat, after grabbing his flashlight, "It's time to get over this..." He muttered, as he approached the door;

"He's dead." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

 **Not exactly the _happiest_ ending, but Merry Christmas anyway! :D**

 **Dylan – I've been on since October last year I think...if anyone's interested, my name on there is RSM. :3**

 **Dylan (again) – That idea you posted on my 'After Dusk' story (shameless advertising RSM XD). It's a _great_ idea~! I especially love the idea of Bonnie and Freddy fucking behind a tree, excuse my perversion. I love the idea and I might eventually put it into a fic! But I wanna finish After Dusk first. I will only work on one _major_ story at a time, as it gets _too_ stressful for me. XD**

 **~ RSM**


	111. Eli and Shane's Christmas (Eli&Shane)

Eli and Shane's Christmas

 **I made this for Corpse Party at Freddy's as a Christmas present, but I wanted to post it here after he saw it early. This is rather different than what most of you guys read, but I hope chu don't mind. :3**

Eli stood atop of the ladder and continued lying Christmas lights along the front of the house. He whistled a Christmas tune to himself as he tied the end of the lights to the right side of the house. He glanced behind him after hearing a car pull in, a smile gracing his face after he recognised the driver.

The red-head waved at a purple-haired male as he exited the car, "Hey Shane!" Eli exclaimed, as he started descending the ladder. Shane smirked and walked over, with two bags in his hands.

"Nice work, there..." Shane scanned the front of the house and grinned at the red-head as he collapsed the ladder and threw it inside. He ran back outside and enveloped Shane in a hug.

Shane smiled and hugged him back, "I bought some decorations to put on the tree. Aswell as a few presents..." Eli nodded and grabbed Shane's hand, leading him into the house.

Eli pointed to a large Christmas tree residing beside a large television set, that rested below a window that seemed to have been cleaned ten-times over, "You're a real clean freak..." Shane chuckled as he put the bags down.

Eli blushed and shrugged as Shane pulled some items out of the bags, "Help me put these decorations on, then we can put on the topper." Eli snickered.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Dirty boy..." He chuckled.

Eli giggled and pulled out some decorations from the bag, then started putting them on the tree.

Shane pulled out a line of Christmas lights and wrapped them around the tree. He reached behind the television and plugged something in. He switched the power-point on and approached the tree as it lit up with the multi-coloured lights.

"Beautiful..." Eli muttered, as he put the final decoration on the tree. He glanced at Shane and giggled a little, before pulling a purple star out of the bag.

"Purple..." Eli rolled his eyes, grinning a little, "Why am I not surprised?"

"It looked nice!" Shane defended himself, "And it looks cool..." Eli chuckled and beckoned the other male over.

Shane walked over and raised his arm alongside the other males'. They held the star and rested it atop of the tree. Eli smiled at Shane and kissed him on the cheek, startling the other male a little.

"Now, it's perfect." Shane said, staring at the tree in awe. Eli smiled and sat down in front of the tree, with Shane doing the same shortly after. Shane scooched closer to the other male and rested his head on his shoulder.

Eli stroke Shane's hair and kissed him again, "Can we open the presents now?" Shane asked, his ears perking a little, "It's Christmas, and I don't wanna wait any longer!"

"Sure." Eli chuckled and handed Shane three presents.

"Open them up..." Eli grinned. Shane nodded and started tearing at the wrapping on the first present. Eli smiled and kissed Shane as he pulled a small box out of the gift-box.

"You said you wanted DLC..." Eli muttered, blushing a little, "A little bird told me you like this game..."

"Oh man, thanks so much!" Shane grabbed Eli and kissed him rather roughly on the cheek. Eli blushed and smiled as Shane put the game down. He opened the second gift and his eyes widened, "What's this?"

"It's a little DVD I made for you.." Eli giggled. He scooched closer and whispered in Shane's ear; "It's only for when I'm not here and you miss me~..."

Shane shuddered and put the DVD back in the box, "I'll be sure to use it..." He opened the third gift and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's this?" He glanced at Eli.

"It's like...a perfume. You probably shouldn't..." Shane pushed the bottle against his lips and drunk it, "Probably shouldn't drink it..."

Shane coughed and his eyes widened a little. He covered his crotch with his hands and stood up. Eli giggled and licked his lips, "What's the matter, sweetheart~?"

"U-Uh nothin'!" Shane exclaimed, a little too loud, "I'll be back in a minute!" Eli watched the other male run off and up the stairs. He chuckled and picked up the discarded bottle, placing it back in the gift-box.

He walked upstairs and saw Shane walk into the bathroom. He heard the door shut and rubbed his hands together, "Shane~?" Eli chimed, as he opened the bathroom door.

Shane was standing in the shower, completely naked. He covered himself and bit his lip, blushing rather furiously as Eli entered and locked the door, "W-What did you give me?" Shane asked, with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Oh, nothing much..." Eli chuckled, "Let's just say...it maximises pleasure..." He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Shane panted and uncovered his crotch, looking up at Eli with a small smile.

"Well…since we're here..." Shane pulled Eli against him and kissed him roughly, just as the shower turned on. Eli moaned and pushed Shane against the tiles rather forcefully. Shane purred and pulled Eli against him a second time, pushing himself against the tiles.

Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance after their lips smashed together. Eli smirked and pushed against Shane's member, so that their cocks were rubbing against each other.

Shane groaned a little and watched Eli kneel down in front of him. Eli cupped the other male's balls and ran his tongue from the tip of Shane's cock, to the base. Shane moaned softly and whined, as he rested his hands atop of Eli's head, beckoning for him to continue.

Eli murred and kissed the tip of his cock, before taking the tip in his mouth. Shane giggled and rested his back against the wall as Eli stroked his member, while sucking the tip as he did so.

It didn't take long for Shane's member to throb. Eli stopped suddenly and looked up at Shane, with a large grin on his face. Eli pointed towards the ground as he stood up. Shane nodded and knelt in front of him.

He turned Eli around and licked the back of the male's sack. He pushed a finger into Eli's ass and nipped the back of his sack, where he was licking before. Eli yelped and his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth.

Eli was confused as Shane suddenly stopped. He turned around to see Shane bent over, resting his hands against the wall, and shaking his ass. Eli grinned and pushed his cock against Shane's ass, earning a few cute little moans of pleasure.

Eli leant over and bit Shane on the back of his neck, earning a moan mixed with pain and pleasure. Eli grinned and slammed his cock deep into Shane's ass, earning another moan. The male beneath him shuddered and clenched at the feeling of his boyfriend pushing himself further into his asshole.

Eli continued slamming into the male beneath him, his balls slapping against Shane's balls. He groaned and felt himself going faster, and harder, ignoring Shane's pleas to go even faster, and harder than he physically could.

He slapped Shane on the ass a few times. Shane yelped and purred, pushing his ass against the other males' cock, "Fuck me!" Shane suddenly shouted, startling Eli a little, "Make me your slut!"

Eli grinned a perverted grin, and slammed Shane much rougher and harder than before. Shane felt himself being obliterated and slammed against the wall. This was pure bliss to him, and Eli knew that quite well.

Shane felt his cock throb as Eli grabbed it with his spare hand. Eli started to pump Shane's cock while he was getting close to his own climax, speeding up the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

Shane moaned and felt himself come close to climax. Eli increased his stroking speed and suddenly felt Shane's seed spurt into his hand. He continued stroking and didn't stop for a good minute or two, while he felt himself fill Shane's ass with his own seed.

He stopped and panted, his cock still resting rather deep into the other males' asshole. Eli collapsed and pulled Shane with him. The other male laid atop of Eli and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you hon.." Shane whispered, stroking Eli's hair. Eli smiled as Shane slowly drifted off into sleep and kissed him on the forehead;

"I love you too sweetheart, Merry Christmas."

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I love ya, Eli! ;3;**

 **IMPORTANT: I won't be updating for about a week cause I'll be holidaying (again), so I'll see chu guys in a week. ;w;**

 **Have a Happy New Year! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	112. The Marionette (Jeremy&Male Mari Lemon)

The Marionette

 **I'm back.**

Jeremy sighed as he unlocked the front door. The storm outside had gotten worse, just before he left the pizzeria, and he was completely soaked from the rain. He jogged inside and slammed the door behind him. He reached above the knob and slid a lock into place, followed by taking off his coat and hanging it on a nearby coat-rack.

He put down his bag and flashlight beside the door and yawned. He took off his cap and walked past his couch, then down a narrow hallway. He opened the bathroom door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him as if he needed to keep it private.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, with a frown on his face, "Damn..." He muttered, as he messed with the faucet, "I can't get that damn puppet outta my head..."

"Me?" Jeremy flinched and glanced near the door, to see the Marionette leaning against the door.

"Mari…?" Jeremy covered his crotch and blushed deeply, "What're you doing here?"

"I dunno..." Mari shrugged and vanished. He reappeared behind Jeremy and stroked his shoulders, "I see you're busy..."

"Uh, yeah..." Jeremy bit his lip. Mari came around from Jeremy's back and stood in front of him. He grinned and got down on his knees in front of the human.

"O-Oh..." Jeremy felt his flaccid length being gripped by cold hands. Mari grinned and started slowly stroking the human's member, while suckling on the tip. Mari grinned as the human's member finally came to it's full length.

He sucked the tip and licked up the pre-cum, earning another moan from Jeremy, "Mari..." Jeremy whispered. He relaxed against the wall and clenched his fists while Mari stroked the male's length faster.

Jeremy moaned loudly and panted as Mari continued stroking his member, with a smug grin on his face, "Good boy..." Mari muttered, as he started taking the human's eight-inch member into his mouth.

He smirked as he finally reached the base. He started sucking gently, while cupping the human's balls, "Mari…!" Jeremy groaned, his face flushed pure red, "F-Faster…!" He exclaimed.

Mari chuckled and sucked faster. He reached around Jeremy and slapped the human on the ass, earning a moan and a startled groan. He grinned widely and inserted a finger into Jeremy's asshole, earning another loud moan.

"Whoa-ho…!" He exclaimed. Mari pushed his finger in and out, then inserted a second one and continued doing so, while sucking the human's cock roughly, and rubbing his balls.

"Mari, I'm gonna…!" Jeremy held Mari's head and groaned. Mari grinned and pulled out his fingers, then went back to sucking the human's cock. He felt it throb in his mouth, and increased his speed ten-fold.

Jeremy panted and felt himself reaching his climax. He gripped the Marionettes' head tightly and thrusted into his mouth, filling his mouth with his seed.

Mari giggled and swallowed as much as he could, not halting the strokes. Jeremy's tongue hung out of his mouth, and his expression told Mari that he was in bliss.

Mari smiled and pushed himself to his feet. He kissed Jeremy on the cheek and grinned, "Love you..." Mari whispered, before vanishing.

Jeremy opened his eyes and panted, "Shit, another dream..." He sighed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the covers of the bed, "Not that I'm complaining..." He chuckled to himself, while glancing at the window.

He smiled as he saw Mari peeking through the window, with a lustful grin on his face, "Just let me let you in..." Jeremy chuckled and pushed himself out of the bed.

He didn't care if this was a dream, he needed more.

 **There ya go.**

 **I need some advice from any of you. I'm kinda a psychopath and I cut myself a lot, a lot more than normal at least. I need to get help, but a voice in my head tells me that I shouldn't. I'm scared, does anyone know what I can do…?**

 **\- RSM**


	113. The Herd (Bonnie&Freddy)

The Herd

 **I was playing The Walking Dead Season Two for like, the fifth time yesterday, and I got this idea from it…**

 **I have something to say at the end.**

 **Characters and Ages**

 _Freddy – 17, Bonnie – 17, Chica – 19, Foxy – 20, Toy Bonnie/Clyde – 9, Toy Chica/Chi – 18, Toy Freddy/Red – 8, Mike – 24, Jeremy – 23, Vix/Mangle – 15, Gold – 34_

Bonnie pushed himself over a rock and tripped onto the grass below. He groaned and continued jogging through the forest, to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Stop." Bonnie glanced to his left, to see Freddy standing there, holding his hand up. Chica was standing beside him, with Clyde and Red holding her wings.

"Where's Chi and Foxy?" Bonnie whispered, kneeling down.

"Here." Foxy creeped out from behind a nearby tree. He crawled over to them, with Chi following him close behind.

"Are they still after us?" Freddy asked. He handed a pair of binoculars to Foxy and glanced at Chi.

"Yeah. I saw Micheal and Jeremy a little while back..." Chi replied, frowning a little, "They sliced Vix's head clean off.."

"Jesus, really…?" Bonnie's eyes widened. Freddy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Where do we go?" Clyde asked, rubbing his paws together. Foxy bit his lip and looked through the binoculars.

"There's a massive herd of walkers in front of us.." Foxy whispered, "We might be able to lose Micheal and Jeremy if we go through them..."

"That's insane..." Freddy growled.

"No..." Bonnie glanced at him. The group looked at him as he continued, "If you cover yourself with their blood...lather yourself with their smell. They can't tell you from one of them..."

"That's crazy..." Red muttered.

"It works," Foxy said, handing the binoculars back to Freddy, "Bonnie and I have done it before..." He glanced at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and folded his arms.

"Follow me..." He whispered. Freddy nodded and glanced at Chica, who held Red and Clyde close to her. Bonnie crawled through the bushes and towards the front of the herd, where two walkers were wandering around.

"Take that one." Bonnie whispered and handed Foxy a sharp piece of wood.

Foxy nodded and silently approached the first walker. He bit his lip and impaled it in the eye with the wood, and out the other side. Foxy grabbed the walker's body and dragged it towards the group.

Bonnie sliced the second walker's head off with a small hatchet and watched the head land on the ground. He grabbed the walker's body and dragged it back to the group, alongside Foxy.

"Gross..." Red muttered. Clyde tilted his head and glanced at him, with his ears flopping to the side. Bonnie slammed his hatchet into the walker's neck, and dragged it along it's chest. He pulled out some intestines and groaned as he felt some blood spill onto his face.

He coughed and wiped it away, "Okay...we need to cover ourselves properly..." Foxy handed the sharp piece of wood to Freddy, "Make sure everybody is covered..."

Bonnie started covering his front with the walkers' blood, followed by his face. He glanced over at the other body, to see Freddy and Foxy completely covered in blood.

"Go on...everybody needs to be covered..." Foxy said, glancing at Chi and Chica. Chica sighed and walked over to Foxy, with Chi following close behind.

Bonnie beckoned Clyde and Red over. Clyde grabbed Red's hand and led him over to the body, "You guys do your fronts, then I'll do your backs." Bonnie said, frowning a little.

"This is so gross..." Red whispered. Red and Clyde reached into the walker's chest and covered their fronts with the blood, followed by their faces, much to the dismay of Red.

Bonnie glanced at the bushes to see Gold standing there, "There you are!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry...I was takin' a piss." Gold blushed.

"Dad…!" Freddy and Red exclaimed.

"Lather yourself in their guts, dad." Freddy added.

"Uh...okay?" Gold raised an eyebrow and approached, "Why?" Freddy explained to him as Gold lathered himself in the guts of the dead walker. The group fell silent as they heard shots being fired behind them.

"They're coming! Let's go!" Chica grabbed Red and Clyde's paws. Bonnie led them towards the herd and glanced at the group for a second.

"We'll meet at the museum at the other side of the lot, okay?" Bonnie said. Freddy nodded and folded his arms, "Stay separated. We can't clump together like this."

Red and Clyde held each other's hands and nodded. Bonnie pushed himself into the herd, while the others entered in different places. Red and Clyde stuck close to Chica as they pushed themselves through the crowd of walkers.

Chi glanced at Foxy and distanced herself from him, while Gold and Freddy stuck close together. Bonnie pushed through on his own, near the front of the herd, with his head held low.

Freddy glanced to his side and frowned at Red after he saw him under the legs of some of the walkers, "Stay quiet..." He heard Clyde whisper, after hearing Red whimper beside him.

A scream startled the group. They all looked in the direction of the scream, to see Chi holding her shoulder, after a bullet had gone through, "SHIT! SHIT!" She screamed, attracting the attention of a few walkers nearby.

"No...no..." Clyde whispered as Chi ran into the herd. She tripped over a dead walker and landed face-first onto the asphalt. Chi screamed as the walkers around her started to devour here.

"We need to split up, now." Bonnie whispered, looking away from the corpse of his former-friend.

Foxy wiped a few tears away and continued moving through the crowd. He heard a groan behind him and turned to see a walker approaching slowly. He raised his knife and held it in front of his head. The walker tripped over and fell forward, impaling itself onto the knife.

Foxy pulled the knife out and kicked the body off of him, "Mike and the others are still following us..." Foxy whispered to Chica, who was holding Clyde and Red close, "They're firing into the herd.."

Dozens of bullets were shot from the trees and into the herd, zipping past the group and some of the walkers, only a few of them actually making contact with the dead.

Red held Clyde's paw tightly, as tears started trailing down his face, "Are we gonna make it through this…?" He whispered. Chica frowned and glanced at Clyde.

"Of course we will, just calm down dude..." Clyde whispered, stroking the bear's cheek, "Just stay with us..." He pulled out his pocket-knife and glanced at a walker crawling towards them.

Red closed his eyes and whimpered as Clyde impaled the walker in the head, "Keep moving..." Bonnie whispered, as he found himself on his own.

He looked around, for any member of his group, and none of them could be seen. He panted and walked through the crowd of walkers, in an attempt to make it to the other side in one piece.

He noticed a walker lurking dangerously close to him. He bit his lip and sliced it in the head with his hatchet, as Mike's group continued to fire into the herd. He tried to pull the hatchet out, but it remained in the head of the dead.

"Come on…!" He groaned and pulled at it harder. He eventually managed to pull it out of the walker's head, and out of reflex, sliced another nearby walker in the chest, knocking it down.

"NO!" He heard somebody scream.

Foxy held his arm after a walker had sunk it's teeth into it. Chica looked at him in horror, "Foxy..." She held out her wing. She carressed his shoulder and frowned at him.

"It's too far up the arm to save it..." Foxy whispered. He leant forward and kissed Chica on the cheek, while Red and Clyde looked up at him in horror.

"I love you..." Chica whispered.

"I love you too..." Foxy sighed and walked into an opening in the herd, "GO!" He shouted. Chica nodded and proceeded through the herd, while Foxy screamed and called attention to himself, so they could get away.

Freddy and Gold glanced in his direction. Freddy looked down and wiped a few tears away, "Foxy's gone..." He whispered. Gold sighed and stroked the bear's shoulder.

"We have to keep going..." Gold said, smiling a little. Freddy glanced at Gold, just as a bullet pierced the golden bear's skull.

Freddy's eyes widened. He screamed with his paws held over his mouth, muffling it, "No...no..." He whispered. He glanced toward the front of the herd and saw two humans walking in with melee weapons.

Freddy growled at them and turned back towards the front of the herd, with his gun in his paw.

Clyde and Red stuck close to Chica, while looking around the herd, "Which way…?" Red whimpered.

Clyde's ears perked, "I'm not sure.."

"That way." Chica pointed ahead of them, towards a rather large building. She held the kids in her wings and pushed forward, trying not to touch any of the walkers on the way, touching them could result in the same painful death that Foxy had to endure.

Bonnie saw an opening in the herd and ran for it, ignoring a set of footsteps following him. He felt himself being tackled to the ground, "FUCK YOU!" Bonnie recognised the voice.

"Mike, stop…!" Bonnie exclaimed, rolling out from under the human. Mike raised his knife and ran at Bonnie. Bonnie dove out of the way, while Mike tripped and landed on the ground beneath him.

"Die, you bastard!" Mike growled and ran at him. Bonnie panted and held Mike's shoulders, the knife only clipping the top of his shirt. He pushed the knife away and snatched it off the human.

He plunged the knife into his chest and kicked him into the herd of walkers. Bonnie panted and looked down, to see a dead walker beside him. He knelt down and began re-covering himself with their guts.

Red and Clyde glanced at Chica as she was pulled away by one of the walkers, while screaming bloody murder. Clyde held Red close to his chest, while they sobbed and grieved for their lost friend.

Clyde held the bear close and continued pushing through the herd, while holding his knife in his hand. He saw an opening to the other side and his eyes widened.

"Stay with me…!" He exclaimed. Red nodded and followed Clyde through the rest of the walkers and to the other side. He glanced at the forest and noticed a sign that read; 'Massachusetts History Museum.'

"Let's go!" He held Red's paw tightly and ran off with him.

Freddy watched them from the back of the herd, as he almost made it to the end. He looked down at his blood-covered hands, and the gun that he had holstered, that he had been recently fired.

He glanced at the bodies of Jeremy and Scott and continued walking through the herd. He noticed Bonnie to his left and slowly approached him, "Bonnie…!" He whispered. Bonnie glanced at him and kissed him hard.

Freddy panted and pulled away, "Gold...h-he's gone..." The bear whimpered.

Bonnie stroked the bear's shoulder and glanced at the large building that they'd made as their landmark, "We're almost there..." Freddy and Bonnie proceeded to walk through the remaining walkers and to the other side.

"We lost a lot of people..." Freddy whispered.

"Let's keep going...come on!" Bonnie grabbed the bear's paw and led him from the herd. A male came out from the other side and aimed his gun towards the two anthros. He growled and lowered the gun. The male cracked his knuckles and gave chase to the two lovers.

 **This was...quite different, I hope you liked it though.**

 **I wanted to thank everybody for the support I got from the previous chapter, regarding my current situation. I'm scared, and I'm worried about what will happen…**

 **But I wanted to thank _everybody_ who reviewed. It reminds me that people care about me in the world, except for my boyfriend...I love all of you, and I'm so happy to have such a nice little...let's just call it; 'group of fans'.**

 **This story has done _so_ well, and I'm so happy to see that. Writing it the one thing in my life right now that makes me _solidly_ happy, except for my boyfriend, once again.**

 **I will continue to write, as it keeps me sane and stable. But I promise all of you, to get help. I'm so surprised by the overwhelming support I've garnered from all of you. I'm humbled, I really am…**

 **Thank you all, so much. You've brought me to tears.**

 **\- RSM**


	114. Not Too Late (Multiple Pairings)

Not Too Late

 **A one-shot that involves new-years, with some pairings thrown in.**

Toy Freddy glanced at the front doors of the pizzeria. He frowned and took off his top-hat, resting it on a nearby table. He dragged a nearby dining chair over and sat on it, resting his arms on the table. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were watching from the main hallway. Toy Chica frowned and rubbed her shoulder, while Toy Bonnie's ears lowered, while he continued watching the bear, "Can we do anything for him?" Toy Bonnie looked up and glanced at the chicken.

"I wish we could..." Toy Bonnie sighed and looked back at the bear, alongside the chicken, "There has to be a way we can.."

"He's really bummed out about the Mangle situation..." Toy Chica glanced at Kid's Cove, then over to the Parts and Service door, "And Bonnie, y'know..." The door cracked open and a pair of eyes peered down the hallway.

Toy Bonnie frowned and looked away as the door shut, "Bonnie and Toy Freddy were so close before all this crap..."

"Is there anything we can do for _them_?" Toy Chica smirked.

"I'm not sure..." Toy Bonnie shrugged, "They haven't talked in weeks..."

"We can change that, can't we?" Toy Chica suggested, "Mangle might be...gone. But I'm sure Toy Freddy has a soft spot for the bunny..."

"Sounds good." Toy Bonnie. He turned to leave, but stopped after Toy Chica's wing rested on his shoulder.

"Wait, wait!" Toy Chica exclaimed, frowning a little.

"What is it, Toy Chica?" Toy Bonnie's ears perked.

"We need the name for our plan!" She exclaimed, grinning a little.

"I thought I was supposed to be the childish one here?" Toy Bonnie smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

Toy Chica rolled her eyes and held her wing out, "Commence operation; New years!" Toy Bonnie slapped her wing and grinned at her. He paused and his grin faded.

"Wait, New Years?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yeah! It's the perfect plan!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"New Years was eight days ago, remember?" Toy Bonnie tilted his head in confusion, "We didn't do any celebrations after the whole...'Mangle Christmas disaster'?"

"Yeah..." Toy Chica frowned, "But...we could always do one now!" She grinned again.

"Like, do the stuff we'd usually do on New Years, today?" Toy Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "That's...actually a pretty good plan."

"Yeah!" Toy Chica smiled, "We still have the fireworks, and I found a boombox in the backstage last week."

"Alright...what do we do?" Toy Bonnie asked, folding his arms.

"All you need to do, is tell everybody about it. Especially Toy Freddy and Bonnie," Toy Chica explained, "I'll meet you and everyone else on the roof with the fireworks and stuff."

"This is gonna be fun…!" Toy Bonnie giggled. Toy Chica smiled and kissed Toy Bonnie on the cheek, before walking away. Toy Bonnie blushed and rubbed his paws together.

He glanced over at Toy Freddy and walked over, his smile fading as he did so, "Fred?" Toy Freddy pulled his head up and groaned as he knocked his top-hat off the table. Toy Bonnie's ears lowered as he reached down and grabbed the bear's hat.

He put it on Toy Freddy's head and sat beside him, with a frown on his face, "Thank you." Toy Freddy said, sighing softly.

"That's the most I've heard you say in a week." Toy Bonnie muttered. Toy Freddy looked up at the bunny and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Toy Freddy said, softly.

"Don't apologize, man. It's cool..." Toy Bonnie smiled a little, "You just need to...realise, that what happened to Mangle, wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't, but...I feel responsible. I'm the leader here...and she just..." He scratched his forehead, "She was my closest friend, man..."

"Anyways...s-sorry to bore you with my emotions..." Toy Freddy took off his top-hat again. Toy Bonnie scoffed and rolled his eyes at this, "What did you need, Bon?"

He grinned and folded his arms, "Toy Chica suggested that we do a late New Years celebration. And no, you can't decline; she has god-damn fireworks!"

"Okay...okay..." Toy Freddy smiled and put his top-hat back on, "I-Is Bonnie gonna be there…?" He rubbed his paws together with a nervous smirk.

"But of course..." Toy Bonnie smiled, "You need to talk to him. He never did anything wrong."

"I will...I will," Toy Freddy sighed, "Can you talk to him too…?"

"What did you want me to say?" Toy Bonnie folded his arms, "I'm not really a messenger, you could talk to him yourself.." Toy Freddy looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Just...just ask him if he can talk to me, near the roof access door, just before the...festivities…?" Toy Freddy's lip quivered.

Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes and stood up, "Fine. But you owe me one." Toy Freddy smiled and nodded, while Toy Bonnie walked into the main hallway.

"Thanks Bon..." Toy Freddy's smile widened.

"Don't mention it." Toy Bonnie knocked on the Parts and Service door and opened it.

"Hey Bon." Bonnie greeted him at the door.

"Hey Bonnie..." Toy Bonnie's tail wagged a little, "Toy Chica's throwing a late New Year's party on the roof this evening."

"Really?" Chica exclaimed from the darkness.

"Argh, sounds like a blast, matey." Foxy added.

"Whose invited?" Freddy asked, approaching the doorway and taking off his top-hat.

"Everybody." Toy Bonnie responded.

"Midnight, right?" Bonnie asked, folding his arms.

"Yep." Toy Bonnie nodded. He glanced down the main hallway and at the front doors, only to see Toy Freddy walking past the door, throwing glancing at him as he did so.

Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "Is _he_ gonna be there?" He asked, frowning a little.

"Of course," Toy Bonnie nodded, "He actually told me to ask you something."

"He couldn't tell me himself?" Bonnie frowned, "It's that bad?"

"Yeah...he's worried that you hate him." Toy Bonnie sighed.

"He doesn't. We know that." Chica said.

"I know...but he needs convincing." Toy Bonnie responded.

"Roof. Midnight. Got it." Freddy nodded and walked back into the darkness.

Toy Bonnie turned to leave, but he felt a hand stop him. He turned around and saw Bonnie standing behind him, "You didn't tell me what he told you to ask me."

"Oh, sorry..." Toy Bonnie blushed, "He told me to ask you to meet him at the roof access door before the fireworks go off."

"Oh, okay..." Bonnie nodded, "Any specific reason?" Toy Bonnie shrugged and shook his head.

"Okay...well, thanks for passing it on." Bonnie added, with a grin on his face.

"No problem." Toy Bonnie walked away, leaving Bonnie alone in the hallway.

A few hours passed before Toy Bonnie started walking up to the roof-access door. He opened it and walked outside, "Hey." Bonnie greeted him. He smiled at the bunny and folded his arms.

"Where's Toy Freddy?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"He's downstairs, still..." Bonnie sighed.

"Don't worry, things will be fine..." Toy Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks..." Bonnie watched Toy Bonnie walk over to a small box of fireworks, where Toy Chica was standing.

Toy Chica smiled at the bunny and glanced at the door, to see Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Balloon Boy and the Marionette file in one after the other.

"Is Goldie coming?" Freddy glanced at Chica.

"He's already here." She pointed at the side of the roof, to see Goldie sitting on the side. Freddy nodded and walked over to him, while Foxy and Chica smiled at each other.

The last person who came up was Toy Freddy. He sighed and walked onto the roof. Bonnie grabbed his wrist and turned him towards him, "Fred..." Bonnie muttered.

"H-Hey..." Toy Freddy frowned, "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you..." He muttered.

"It's okay..." Bonnie sighed and took off the bear's top-hat, so he could stroke his hair, "And understandable...after everything that happened..."

"Take your places, people! Midnight is in one minute!" Toy Chica exclaimed. Freddy and Goldie sat together on the edge of the roof, while Chica and Foxy sat together near the centre.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica remained near the fireworks, and Balloon Boy and the Marionette were standing near the roof-access door. Bonnie smiled and pulled Toy Freddy close.

Toy Freddy looked up at the bunny and kissed him softly. Bonnie grinned and kissed him back, with Toy Freddy nuzzling his head into his chest afterwards.

"Ten seconds." Chica whispered. The group counted down to the new year as the seconds went by, all with smiles on their faces.

"Three, two, one!" They all exclaimed. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica kissed each other as Toy Chica lit the match and set off the fireworks. Toy Bonnie picked Toy Chica up and brought her away from the fireworks, eventually sitting on the edge of the roof, followed by everyone else.

Freddy glanced at Toy Freddy and smiled at him, "You okay, brother?" He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Toy Freddy glanced at him and cracked a small smile, while Bonnie stroked his shoulders. Foxy and Chica shared a kiss, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica leant against each other.

"Happy late New Year?" Balloon Boy asked, with a grin on his face. The Marionette rolled his eyes and pet the kid on the head.

Everybody else looked at Toy Chica, as if they were looking for approval, "Huh?" Toy Chica raised an eyebrow, "Oh, okay. Well..." She chuckled.

"...Happy late New Years, I guess."

 **There you go, Irish. I hope this was acceptable.**

 **\- RSM**


	115. Behind Black Leather (Freddy&Foxy)

Behind Black Leather

 **Where do I get these ideas from?**

 **Though I'm saddened by the lack of reviews for my previous one-shot, I hope this one is acceptable too..**

Foxy groaned as his body connected with the ground. He looked up to see a male dressed in a night-guard uniform, holding Foxy's eye. He grinned and threw the eye away, sending sparks in every direction. He then proceeded to kick the animatronic without any sign of stopping.

Foxy was too busy thinking about the pain he was feeling to hear Bonnie snap the guards neck. He turned away from the other animatronics and faced the wall.

A few hours passed before Foxy pushed himself off the ground. He pushed himself along the wall, and towards the Parts and Service door. He pushed it open and fell forward, smashing onto the ground.

He felt a pair of strong paws lift him to his feet. Foxy dusted himself off and looked behind him, only to see Freddy standing there, with his paws wrapped around the fox.

"Hello..." Foxy greeted, some-what confused.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked, with a worried tone.

"I believe I'm missing an _eye_ , Frederick." Foxy snapped, pushing himself off the bear. Freddy sighed and rubbed his shoulder, frowning at the fox.

"Please, call me Freddy," He reminded, "We took care of him." He added.

"I know, I saw his body in the crate." Foxy responded, turning to face the bear again.

"Yeah..." Freddy sighed.

"Well, thanks," Foxy grinned at him, "He got his just-desserts."

"I found this..." Freddy held an eye-patch in his paw, and held it out for Foxy to see.

"Is that for the eye?" Foxy asked, snatching the patch out of the bears' paw.

"But of course," Freddy responded, "It makes you look even more bad-ass than usual!"

"Good point!" Foxy chuckled and put on the eye-patch, "Especially with these scars, I feel...awesome!" He made sure it was properly attached and grinned at the bear.

"Scars make people look hot," Freddy shrugged, "It does the same to you, too."

"Calm down, you horny bear." Foxy chuckled heartily and stroked the bear's shoulders.

"What? Am I wrong~?" Freddy took off his top-hat, a smirk making itself present on his face.

"Of course not..." Foxy bit his muzzle and leaned forward, so his chest was resting against Freddy's.

"You really think I look hot?" Foxy asked, frowning a little. Freddy nodded, while blushing furiously.

"Well, well..." Foxy grinned seductively, catching the bear's attention. Freddy's eyes met with Foxy's and he immediately noticed the lust in the fox's eyes.

Freddy glanced into the Parts and Service room, "Where's Bonnie and Chica?" He asked, glancing back at the fox.

"They're away..." Foxy whispered, pushing Freddy into the Parts and Service room, "So, we got some privacy if ya wanna do somethin' 'bout it..." He closed the door gently and grinned at the bear. Freddy pushed himself to his feet again and grinned at the fox.

He ran at the fox and slammed him against a nearby wall. He pushed his lips against the fox's muzzle and started kissing him roughly. Foxy pulled away and panted, with a smirk on his face.

He reached to his right and felt a light-switch. He kissed Freddy on the cheek and shut the light off.

 **Ran out of ideas, hope this was okay, anyway. :P**

 **\- RSM**


	116. A Quick Talk (Mari&Chica, Bonnie&Freddy)

A Quick Talk

 **A short one-shot involving Mari/Chica. :3**

"Slow down." Mari increased his pace so he could catch up to Chica, who was jogging towards the kitchen.

"I don't want to!" Chica exclaimed, "I need to tell Freddy how I feel!"

"I know you're angry about the whole situation with him, but you can't let your anger get the better of you!" He shouted. Chica sighed and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and glanced at him, with a frown on his face.

"He told everyone about the pizza..." Chica muttered, "It's not even that gross..."

"I know. He has no idea what he's talkin' about..." Mari sighed and shook his head, "Try to forget about it. It'll pass after some time..."

Chica nodded and folded her arms, "God-damn asshole..." She cursed, growling a little as she did so. Mari sighed and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm so sick of shit like this happenin'..." Mari shook his head.

"You and I both.." Mari lead Chica away from the kitchen, "Don't worry about Freddy. As I said, all this will pass after some time."

"I understand..." Chica nodded, "So...how about I show you how to cook?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" Mari grinned and lead Chica to the kitchen, while Freddy looked on in horror.

"You can be an asshole sometimes..." Bonnie rested a paw on Freddy's shoulder, grinning a little.

"After reading that story that involved you and Chica, I've just been real paranoid..." Freddy shook his head.

"Rightly so," Bonnie shrugged, "I mean, Chica and I?" Bonnie chuckled.

"It just ain't happenin'~!" Freddy smiled and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"Well..." Bonnie trailed off. Freddy tilted his head, frowning a little. Bonnie giggled and pecked the bear on the cheek, "You're an idiot..." He added, stroking the bear's cheek. He turned around and proceeded to walk towards the stage. He picked up his guitar and sat on the edge of the stage, glancing at the bear and petting the space beside him.

Freddy grinned and walked over towards the stage. He pushed himself onto the stage and grabbed a microphone as Bonnie started to play his guitar. Freddy sang in a low and quiet tone while the bunny strummed his guitar quietly.

Freddy smiled and closed his eyes as he let the music sink in;

"Perfect..."

 **Sorry about this extremely short one-shot. I ran out of ideas.**

 **\- RSM**


	117. Gold X Spring (Golden&Springtrap Lemon)

Gold x Spring

 **I just finished watching the entire nineteenth season of South Park. Tweek x Craig, best episode ever; and this is the best season in a long time. I love South Park XD. ANYWAY, this is an almost carbon-copy of Tweek x Craig. Enjoy :3**

 **Also, as a side note; I apologize, but I _refuse_ to _ever_ do any lemons with Purple Guy, or...Vincent, as some Rebornica fans call him. He's a child killer...and it's kinda sick. =/**

Gold slammed his locker shut and adjusted his backpack. He rested his paws in his pockets and peered around a corner, noticing Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica standing in a small group near a set of stairs. He sighed softly and approached the group, with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys." Gold leant against a nearby wall.

Bonnie glanced at him and giggled a little, "Mornin' Gold."

"How's things?" Chica asked, pushing herself off the ground.

"Well...actually, there's something I wanna ask you guys about..." Gold frowned a little.

Freddy adjusted his top-hat, "Shoot."

"What's with all these rumours about Spring and I?" Gold folded his arms, "I'm not gay, man."

"Not according to, well, everybody else.." Foxy shrugged.

"Where is he?" Gold asked, "I need to just...end this. It's stupid."

"He went home sick, I think..." Bonnie replied, "You might be able to catch him on the way home. He only just left." Gold pushed past Bonnie and jogged down the hallway, and out the front doors.

He rested his paws in his pockets and walked down the street, while searching for the bunny. He eventually saw him a few feet ahead of him, walking down the same path.

"Spring!" He exclaimed. The bunny stopped in his tracks and turned to face the bear, "Wait a second!"

Spring folded his arms and backed away from the bear a little, "AH! It's you…! S-Stay the hell away from me!"

"Spring..." Gold approached him, "We need to finish this! This can't go on!" Gold exclaimed.

"Everybody thinks I like you! It's fuckin' weird! Weird, weird, weird!" Spring screamed. Gold frowned and rested his paws on Spring's shoulders.

Spring flinched, "Get OFF ME!" He pushed Gold off him and ran off. Gold cursed to himself and ran after him. Spring easily outran the bear and was quickly out of his sight.

"God-fucking-damn it!" Gold cursed and kicked the curb. He groaned and held his foot, "Son of a bitch..." He muttered.

Spring panted and closed the door. He turned around to face his parents, "I'm home..."

"'Sick', huh?" His father shook his head. Spring frowned and his ears lowered.

"We need to talk to you. Come into the kitchen, hun." His mother walked into the kitchen, with his father following close behind. Spring put down his backpack and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Now...Spring..." His mother turned to him, "There's been some rumours goin' around."

Spring rubbed his eyes, "God-damn it.."

"We just wanted to say that...well, we're proud of you, kiddo." His father grinned and stroked his son's shoulder. Spring cursed under his breath and muttered to himself.

"We've never been so proud of you!" His mother smiled at him and reached into her pocket, "Here, here's a hundred dollars." She handed him a hundred-dollar note.

"Wha-?!" Spring held the note and glanced at them.

"Good on you, kid..." His father grinned. Spring growled and jumped down from the chair. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into his room.

He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I'm not into him! God-damn it!" He growled. He closed his eyes and turned over, so that he was facing the wall. All of this was too confusing for him to handle.

Gold knocked on the front door. Spring's father opened it and smirked at him, "You must be Gold!"

"Yes...sir..." Gold looked down, "Is Spring here…?"

"Awww…!' Spring's father smiled at him and let him in, "He's upstairs. Don't do anything _too_ crazy~!" Gold growled and walked up the stairs. He cracked open the door a little and peeked inside.

"Spring?" Spring opened his eyes and glanced at the door, just as Gold came in. The bear shut the door and held it shut, while glancing at the bunny.

"Spring..." Gold held out his paws.

"NO!" Spring jumped off his bed, "GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" He shouted.

"We need to FINISH this, Spring!" Gold exclaimed, "We can't have this go on!"

"What the fuck are we supposed to do, man!?" Spring frowned, "I'm so confused!"

"I am too…!" Gold sighed.

"Is it true…?" Spring frowned, "Do you like me…?"

"I don't know, Spring." Gold looked down.

"Cause...I dunno. I guess I was afraid to tell you that I...well, like you..." Spring's ears lowered. Gold smiled at him and walked over. He rested a paw on the bunny's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

Their lips met a few seconds after. Gold gently pushed Spring onto his bed and kissed him softly. Spring returned the kiss and pushed Gold off. He took off his shirt, while Gold took his own off. Gold laid atop of the bunny, pushing his chest against Spring's. They embraced and continued swapping spit, their tongues in a battle for dominance. Gold knelt down in front of the bed and took off Spring's jeans. He rubbed the bunny's crotch and carefully took off his boxers.

Spring moaned as his member was grabbed gently by Gold. Gold smirked and slowly started to stroke the bunny, while rubbing his balls. Spring clenched his fists, his claws digging into the bed-sheets, as Gold's hands explored his cock.

"More…!" Spring whined. Gold chuckled and leant forward, his lips meeting the bunny's tip. He suckled the tip and continued stroking near the base, while using his spare hand to take off his own jeans, and boxers.

He started stroking himself, while stroking and sucking his partner. Spring growled and suddenly pushed Gold down to the base. Gold grinned and panted around the bunny's cock, bobbing his head up and down. Spring panted and grabbed at the bear's hair, trying his best to control him.

"Almost…!" Spring moaned. Gold grinned and stroked himself faster, eventually coming to his climax. He panted and held up his paw, covered in his own semen. Spring grinned and licked the bear's paw, licking his lips afterwards.

"Come on…!" Spring urged him on. Gold sucked down to the base again, bobbing his head up and down rougher and faster than before. Spring held him tightly as the bunny reached his climax, spurting his seed into the bear's mouth, "T-Take it all…!" Gold panted and swallowed as much as his could.

He grinned and pulled himself off the bunny, chuckling a little, "We should get downstairs before we get caught." Spring put on his clothes and jumped down, while Gold put his clothes back on.

"Are we gonna tell everyone?" Spring asked, glancing at the bear.

"For once, the rumours were right." Gold grabbed Spring's paw and led him out of the room.

 **I hope this was good! :D**

 **This was the one-shot that got me over the 500,000 word mark! :DD**

 **\- RSM**


	118. Mad Fazbear (Freddy&Toy Freddy)

Mad Fazbear

 **I've been playing _way_ too much Mad Max. Good game though, good game..**

 **I'd recommend taking a glance at the game trailer to get an idea of what the fuck is happenin'.**

 **Toy Freddy – Red (As per usual).**

Freddy slammed his foot on the accelerator as he jerked his arms to the right, pulling the steering wheel in the same direction. His passenger held on to the side of the car, screaming and cheering, as the car straightened out a few seconds after.

"Ha! God-damn!" Freddy heard a familiar voice as his passenger crawled inside, with a large grin on his face, "You're a pretty fuckin' good driver!" He exclaimed, in a thick Australian accent.

"Learnt from the best, kid." He answered, in a British accent. Freddy adjusted his side-mirror and peeked out of the window. He growled lowly and grimaced once two cars pulled out from behind a large dune in the sand.

"Argh.." Red peeked out of the window, "Arseholes.."

Red unsheathed his sawn-off and inserted a few shells, glancing at the bear behind the wheel at the same time. Freddy turned sharply to the left and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as Red grabbed the side of the car.

"Deal with them." Freddy said, slamming his foot on the accelerator. Red nodded and crawled out of the car and onto the roof. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and crawled across the roof and onto the back of the car. One of the pursuing vehicles drove up beside the car and rammed it gently.

The car shifted, causing Red to almost fall off the side. He growled and raised his sawn-off at the driver. He pulled the trigger and watched the shell go through the drivers' head. The passenger leaped off the back of their vehicle, and onto the back of the bears' car.

The other vehicle turned sharply and drove off a small dune, causing the car to launch into the air, and smash onto the ground, exploding shortly after. Red sheathed his sawn-off and clenched his fists as the intruder approached.

He slammed the intruder in the face and kicked him in the chest, sending him back a couple of feet. The intruder growled and pushed Red down, lying atop of him. Red held his arms in front of his face as his attacker started pummeling him.

Freddy growled and glanced to his right. He grinned as he saw a metal make-shift ramp leading off a rather large dune. He slammed his fist against the side of the car and cheered as he drove off the side.

Red held onto the back of the car as he did so, while the attacker fell off. Red waved at him and grinned as the car landed back on the ground, "Nice one!" He shouted.

"Fuck yeah!" Freddy slammed his fist on the steering wheel, pressing onto the horn more than once. The second car followed suit, jumping off the same ramp and landing behind them.

The driver growled and slammed his foot on the accelerator. He pulled up before Freddy's car and slammed against it, sending Red across the back of the car and onto the side.

Red held on for dear life as he rested on the side. He coughed as the back tire kicked up some sand in his face. He rubbed his face and started to slowly traverse across the side of the car, eventually pulling himself into the car.

"Whew...okay..." Red panted and unsheathed his sawn-off a second time, "What now, mate?" He glanced over at the bear. Freddy sighed and glanced to his right.

"We need to get that asshole away from us..." He muttered, easing his foot off the accelerator.

"It can't be too hard..." Red held up his sawn-off at the car as they slowed down. He grinned as he pulled the trigger, his grin fading shortly after, after hearing the god-awful sound of a click.

"God-fucking-damn it!" He growled and threw his sawn-off on the ground, "Hold down the fort!" He exclaimed, as he crawled out of the car again. Freddy muttered something to himself and frowned as his partner crawled across the top of the car and to the opposite side. He growled and dove at the car.

He held the side of the attackers' car, holding his legs up and away from the tire that was kicking up extreme amounts of sand and blood in his face. He crawled across the side of the car and into the back seat.

"Get the fuck out!" The driver growled, turning the car sharply to the right. Red growled as him and peered over the front seat, grabbing his neck and pulling it against the seat.

The driver fell limp, causing a grin to appear on Red's face. He jumped into the drivers' seat and threw the body out of the side. He pulled the hand-brake, and the car came to a stop slowly.

He jumped out of the car and kicked the tire, cheering and screaming as he felt adrenaline rushing through his body like a drug. He watched Freddy pull up beside him and jump out. He grinned and approached Red, clapping slowly.

"Not bad, kid." He muttered, smirking a little.

"I learnt everything from you, you moron..." Red chuckled and glanced at the car, "We should probably take some of the parts, so we can fix up the Fazbear Mobile."

Freddy grabbed Red and pinned him against the destroyed car. He kissed him roughly and ran a paw up the bear's shirt, moaning and muttering under his breath. Red panted and pushed the bear away, "Fuckin' hell, mate. Calm down."

"Hey, explosions turn me on!" Freddy chuckled as Red pulled off one of the car's tires. Red threw the tire to his partner and chuckled;

"Horny bastard."

 **I actually enjoyed writing that! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	119. Shimmer (OC One-shot)

Shimmer

 **Another quick OC one-shot. :3**

"The sooner we get it in there, the better." Freddy grunted as he and Bonnie carried a large box into the Parts and Service room. Chica sighed and walked in, with Foxy trailing behind her.

"What now?" Freddy out down the crate.

"We wait." Bonnie sat down against the wall. Chica and Foxy sat beside each other beside the door, while Freddy sat beside the crate.

After a few minutes, Bonnie stood up and walked towards the crate. Bonnie and Freddy glanced at each other, before prying open the crate with their paws. The crate's top eventually came off, landing on the ground beside them.

Inside the crate, lied a deactivated golden kitten animatronic, with a bored look in it's eyes. Bonnie pet it on the head and glanced at Freddy. The animatronic's eyes lit up and it raised it's fist. Bonnie groaned as he felt a fist connect with his face.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The kitten exclaimed, frowning a little. Freddy chuckled and stroked Bonnie's fore-head.

"Ouch, huh?" Freddy smirked, putting a smile on the bunny's face.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head a little. The kitten pushed itself out of the box and stretched it's limbs.

"Shimmer the Cat." It responded, in a female voice.

"A female cat," Chica approached them, "Interesting. What exactly is your reason for being here?"

"I'm not sure," Shimmer shrugged, "My database doesn't show anything..."

"Maybe you haven't been properly programmed yet..." Bonnie shrugged.

"Argh, it be the new one?" Foxy leant against a nearby wall.

"Yeah." Freddy responded.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Shimmer?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

She shook her head, "Not really..." The lights came on, startling the group.

"Crap, mechanic is here." Bonnie sat back down. Freddy sat beside him, and Chica sat beside the door.

"Good luck, mate..." Foxy nodded and sat at the opposite side of the room.

Shimmer nodded and glanced at the door. The door opened and a mechanic peered inside, "Ah, it's here..."

Shimmer laid back in the crate and closed it's eyes, as the mechanic murmured to himself and approached, "Okay...okay..." She sighed and deactivated herself.

 **I didn't quite know what to do with this one, but I hope it was alright. :D**

 **\- RSM**


	120. Becoming First Mate (Mangle&Foxy Lemon)

Becoming First Mate

 **Have a straight lemon, you people deserve it. :3**

Foxy chuckled heartily and glanced at the backstage. He reached into his trunks and pulled out a metal hook, wincing at the sight, "I really should have pockets in this thing..." He cleaned his hook and walked into the backstage.

"Ready to go, yet?" He peeked around a table, noticing Mangle lying on the other side. Mangle nodded with a smirk and crawled out from behind the table. Foxy turned around and started walking to his cove, with Mangle trailing behind him.

"Come on..." Foxy held the curtains open. Mangle grinned and walked inside. Foxy shut the curtains and followed her inside, with a large grin on his face. Mangle grabbed the fox's shoulders and pushed him onto the ground forcefully.

The fox groaned and rubbed his head. Mangle crawled on top of him and ground against him, while nibbling on the pirate's neck. Foxy growled and pulled Mangle against him, the tent in his trunks poking her crotch.

Mangle grinned and tore off the fox's trunks, resting her paws on the fox's throbbing cock. Foxy moaned and closed his eyes, as he felt his girlfriend feel up his throbbing member. Foxy clenched his fists and rested his paws on Mangle's head, guiding her further down.

Mangle smirked as Foxy's member grew to it's longest length; nine inches. She used both of her paws to stroke the fox slowly. She increased the pace after a minute passed, earning a few moans from the male beneath him.

She stopped and sheathed her claws, to prevent any unfortunate accidents. She leant back down and rested her lips above his member. She licked her licks and didn't waste any time; enveloping the male's member in only a few seconds.

Foxy grinned and pushed her down to his knot. He moaned and bit his muzzle, growling a little as his girlfriend bobbed her head up and down, at a rather fast pace.

"More..." The fox demanded, in a gruff, but strong tone. Mangle started stroking his balls and the bottom of his member, while bobbing her head up and down from the tip, to a few inches down.

"Well...this is one way to become first mate..." Foxy held his breath, suppressing laughter as Mangle increased her pace. Foxy suddenly pulled her off, panting and moaning.

"S-Stop...almost..." He couldn't get any more words out. Mangle took advantage of his seemingly ecstatic state and pushed his head onto the ground. She crawled atop of him and rested her crotch against his member.

She bit her muzzle, her grin widening as the tip of the fox's cock pushed inside her. Foxy growled, his impatience becoming extremely obvious, as he grabbed Mangle's shoulders and slammed her down.

"Fuck.." Mangle groaned. She moaned softly, which seemed to be a mix of pain and pleasure; as the fox guided her. Mangle pushed the fox's paws away and started propping herself up, slowly riding the male beneath her.

"Grr...you god-damn tease..." Foxy muttered, gruffly. Mangle giggled and pushed herself up and down faster, panting and moaning intensifying as she realised that she was near her climax.

"Almost…!" The fox fell backwards, in the midst of just plain ecstacy. Mangle pushed herself up and down faster, and rougher, until she felt the fox's warm seed flow inside her.

Soon after, she reached her own climax. She slowed down to a stop and groaned as she felt the fox's knot enter her, locking them together.

They both chuckled and embraced, in the mess that they'd help create. Foxy winked at the curtain, after he noticed two pairs of eyes looking in.

Bonnie and Freddy pulled away from and curtain and shrugged. They kissed each other and walked away.

 **Sex scenes, I can do. Straight/Gay, whatever. XD**

 **ALSO, I have decided to give myself a _little_ idea! A Q/A! Shoot me a question in your review, and I'll answer them at the end of the next one-shot! I really wanna see if you guys have any questions for me!**

 **Finally; when school starts next Friday, there'll be less often updates for a while. =P**

 **Thanks ya'll.**

 **\- RSM**


	121. No Choice (Chica&Foxy&Mike)

No Choice

 **A quick one-shot involving Chica, Mike and Foxy. And...well, the world ending, and stuff.**

Chica opened her eyes and sighed. He rested her wings atop of her stomach and stared at the ceiling, with a frown on her face. She struggled to close her eyes, after she had gotten up to have a few coffees only an hour earlier. Her ears were invaded by only two sounds in the entire house; the humming of her air conditioner, and the tick-tocking of her downstairs clock.

Chica closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head, frowning a little as a gust of wind seeped through an open window, "Gosh..." She whispered to herself, pulling the covers off of herself and pushing herself onto the side of the bed. The chicken stretched her wings and stood up.

She started trudging towards the ajar window and rested her wings on the sill. She opened the window and peered outside, sighing softly. She closed her eyes and took in the air, before opening them again.

"What the hell…?" Chica's eyes widened. The building beside hers was on fire, and people were screaming and running down her street, breaking into houses and carrying random items away.

She looked up, only to see a large rock slam into the house next door, "Meteors..." She whispered, slamming the window shut, cracking the glass. She opened her closet and put on her ushanka, jacket and jeans, slipping on a pair of shoes only a few seconds later. She ran out of her bedroom door and down the stairs, tripping over her own feet while running towards a downstairs bedroom.

"Mike! Foxy! Get up!" Chica screamed at the top of her lungs. Foxy pushed himself off his bed, while Mike fell off the side of his.

"GAAAH. What the hell!?" Mike groaned and rubbed his head, as Chica helped him to his feet. Foxy adjusted his eye-patch and peeked out the window. He gasped and stepped away from the window.

"It's like...the apocalypse or something…!" He exclaimed.

"Get everything that we need. And hurry," Chica approached the door. Mike and Foxy exchanged looks, while Chica rolled her eyes, "Things that we _need_."

"FINE." Foxy and Mike exclaimed, as Chica ran back into the living room. A few minutes passed before she opened the front door, and let Foxy and Mike pass her.

"Car, in the car, come on." Chica said, shutting the door behind them. She unlocked her Nissan, that was resting in her drive-way, and helped Mike and Foxy put all of the supplies and gear into the car.

Chica sat in the driver's seat and inserted the key, turning it a few times. Foxy and Mike got into the car and glanced at each other, while Chica struggled to turn the car on.

"Ah!" The car eventually came on. Chica sighed happily and pulled out of the drive-way, "Where do we go…?" Chica sighed and bit her lip. Mike glanced at the window, at the people running down the street, and at the people being devoured by what seemed to be zombies.

"Zombies...meteors...it's like every single apocalypse idea combined..." Mike frowned. Foxy bit his muzzle and peered over the front seat.

"Maybe we should get outta town? That's the best idea..." He shrugged. They didn't get far before a car came around a nearby corner and slammed into the side of the car. Chica pulled the steering wheel sharply to the right, as their car was pinned against a building.

Chica groaned and pushed herself out of the driver's seat, and out of the smashed window. She dusted herself off and pulled a piece of glass from her wing, groaning as she did so.

She frantically searched for her two friends, frowning in the meantime, "God...I hope they're alright..." She peeked around the side of the flipped car, only to see Mike and Foxy pinned in the midst of the wreck, on opposite sides.

Chica glanced to the left, at Mike, then to the left, at Foxy, and covered her mouth, "Oh my god, guys..."

She could hear looters and zombies approaching fast, and she wasn't sure that she could save both of them. She closed her eyes and considered her decision.

She was in love with them both, both as friends, and as something more. She couldn't just make a choice like that…! She opened her eyes and realised that she'd spent so much time thinking about what choice to make, that she failed to make a decision in time.

She looked away as they were devoured by zombies respectively, as she ran off, tears trailing down her face, and wings covering her eyes.

 **Hmph, I don't think I did a bad job on this...but I hope it's alright...I kinda rushed this..**

 **\- RSM**


	122. Quickie (Foxy&Chica Lemon)

Quickie

 **I'd imagine people would want to see a Foxica lemon. So, here.**

Chica hummed quietly as she approached Pirate's Cove. She pulled out a marker and wrote on the 'Out of Order' sign. Foxy peered out of the curtains and looked down at her, his ears flopping to the side, "What're ye doin', Chica?"

"...and, there." She grinned and tilted the sign in his direction, so the fox could see. 'Out of Order' had been scribbled out and replaced with; 'Always In Order'. Foxy rolled his eyes and smiled at the chicken, whilst scratching his ears.

"Thanks, I guess." Foxy grinned.

"So..." Chica tossed the marker and rested her arms behind her back, giggling with an innocent grin on her face.

"So, what, lass?" Foxy tilted his head.

"You said we'd, well...y'know..." Chica trailed off, tilting her head towards the office.

"Oh, uh...alright then, lass," Foxy shrugged, "In the office. Come on." Chica grabbed Foxy's hook and dragged him towards the office.

"Is Mr Afton in there?" Chica asked, peeking through the window. Foxy walked into the office and looked around. He shook his head and pulled Chica inside. He slammed both of the doors shut and rubbed his hook against the side of the wall, scraping one of the buttons and cracking the other.

Chica grinned and glanced at the office chair. Foxy bit his muzzle and sat on the chair, pulling down his trousers, "Alright. Only a blowjob, alright?"

Chica rubbed her wings together and knelt in front of the fox, draping her wings down his chest. She pulled down the fox's underwear and slowly stroked the fox's length. She giggled as his member throbbed and increased in size in her wings.

She increased her pace, earning a few moans from the male. She leant forward and sucked the tip, while stroking the fox's cock, all the way down to the knot. Foxy grinned and bit his muzzle, as he was in the middle of absolute ecstasy.

He rested his paw and hook atop of the chicken's head as he took the fox's entire length into her mouth. He slammed her down faster and rougher as he felt himself getting close to his climax already.

"Chica, almost…!" The fox growled in a hearty tone, while slamming her down roughly. He clenched his eyes shut and moaned extremely loudly as he exploded into the chicken's beak.

"Take it all…!" Foxy exclaimed, opening his eyes. Chica grinned and swallowed as much as she could. Foxy pulled out of her beak and pulled his trousers back on. He pushed himself off the chair and out of the office.

He winked at the chicken and kissed her on the cheek. He walked down the hallway, leaving Chica alone in the office.

Chica giggled to herself, "Worth it..." She walked out of the room, not noticing the man dressed in purple resting beneath the desk, with a look of horror on his face.

 **There ya go. There's another lemon for all of your prying and perving eyes.**

 **I can't wait till I'm able to play FNAF World. I've made sure to keep myself away from spoilerific videos...but, I did hear about Scott taking the game off steam. I'm not getting a refund, I'll support this man 100 percent. He's donated tons of money to charity, and he's been here to give us amazing games to write about, to theorise around, and to enjoy. And just to see so many people be so negative about the game when they've only spent a few minutes in the game is just sad.**

 **It's gonna be on gamejolt for free. Poor Scott. :/**

 **\- RSM**


	123. Stuck Together (Bonnie&Toy Bonnie)

Stuck Together

 **In this one-shot, Toy Bonnie (Clyde) and Bonnie wake up with their ears stuck together.**

Clyde opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing his forehead and scratching his ear. He pushed himself off his back and stretched. He looked down at himself and noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He bit his lip and glanced to his side, his face flushing pure red as he saw that Bonnie was lying beside him.

He groaned and rubbed his ass, "Ouch.." He moaned. It hurt more than anything else in his entire life. What the hell happened last night?

He tried to get up, but felt his ears pull to the side. He looked up and noticed his ears were stuck to Bonnie's ears. He cursed to himself and reached up, trying to pry them apart, but quickly stopped once he felt pain rushing through his ears. He noticed Bonnie stir beside him. Clyde sighed and shook the bunny.

"Wake up." He said, in a bored tone. Bonnie yawned and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked, pushing himself off his back, "And why am I...naked?" He quickly covered his crotch, blushing at the other bunny.

Clyde cleared his throat and looked away, "Not sure...our ears are stuck together though..." The bunny growled softly. Bonnie pushed himself to his feet, grabbing Clyde and bringing him to his feet aswell.

"Don't look, pervert." Bonnie quickly turned Clyde away from him as he tried to pry their ears apart.

"Shit, that's strong glue.." Clyde heard Bonnie mutter.

"Think we'll need to cut our ears off?" Clyde asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't be stupid..." Bonnie whispered, "We'll separate them.."

"Pretty strong glue, though." Bonnie added, giving up. He sat down, accidently pulling Clyde down with him. Clyde groaned and landed atop of the bunny. His eyes widened and he blushed deeply as he felt something poke at his back.

Bonnie pushed Clyde off him and looked away, while Clyde folded his arms and turned around, "Sorry." Clyde muttered, his ears lowering.

"Yeah….don't be." Bonnie frowned. Bonnie glanced at the door leading out into the main area. He bit his lip and glanced at Clyde.

"Shit. We're in the back-room. Freddy usually comes in here to check things out. We need to get ourselves separated soon…!" Bonnie's eyes darted across the room to a shelf with empty heads on it.

"There's a toolbox on the third shelf." Clyde responded, without budging. Bonnie frowned and looked down at himself, before turning back to face the bunny's back.

Bonnie sighed and pushed himself to his feet, dragging Clyde with him, "Come on. Let's get ourselves separated..." Clyde nodded and followed Bonnie over to the shelf, where a large black toolbox rested. Bonnie grabbed the toolbox and put it on the table, completely ignoring the fact that Clyde was checking him out while he was behind him.

He opened the toolbox and rummaged through it, "What do we need?" Clyde snapped out of his trance. Bonnie couldn't help but grin. He turned his head to face the bunny.

"If you'd quit staring at my ass. I'd be able to think." Bonnie smirked. Clyde cleared his throat and muttered under his breath.

Bonnie pulled a book from the toolbox and rested it on the table. Clyde stood beside the bunny as Bonnie opened the book, "Glue..glue...ah, there!" Bonnie stopped rummaging through pages.

"Oh gosh..." Clyde sighed, "Nail polish."

"Where would we have those?" Clyde turned to Bonnie. Bonnie bit his lip and glanced at Clyde.

"I uh, I have some." Bonnie blushed deeply.

Clyde grinned and rolled his eyes, "Of course you do..."

"It's in my room..." Bonnie bit his lip, "A few doors down in the main area."

"I know where your room is..." Clyde muttered. Bonnie tilted his head.

"Huh?" Bonnie's smirk faded.

Clyde shook his head; "Uh, nothin', don't worry. Come on, let's go.." He grabbed Bonnie's paw and led him to the door.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this..." Bonnie covered his crotch, "Glued to you and completely naked..."

"Hey, wait a second.." Bonnie paused, "Why am I naked? And why are you wearing boxers?"

"Last night must've been insane..." Clyde muttered. Bonnie opened the door and peered outside.

"I don't see anyone..." Bonnie bit his lip, "If we run, we can make it to my door without any issue." His eyes widened as Clyde ran out of the door, dragging the bunny with him.

"AH!" Bonnie exclaimed. Clyde grabbed Bonnie's paw and dragged him to his room. He opened Bonnie's door and walked inside, shutting the door behind them.

"How long does it take to detach our ears?" Clyde asked.

"Not too long. It burns right through..." Bonnie rummaged through his dresser. Clyde folded his arms and looked away from the bunny while he searched for the nail polish.

Bonnie pulled it out of the drawer and opened it. He dipped the polish onto a cotton swab and pulled Clyde close to the mirror. Clyde and Bonnie stared at each other in the mirror. Bonnie cleared his throat and doused the glue with the nail polish.

After he was finished, he sat down on a nearby chair. Clyde sat on the floor beside him, reading a magazine while the nail polish burnt through the glue.

Half an hour of silence passed before the glue finally melted. Bonnie and Clyde stood up and glanced at each other, "On three...one...two..."

"Three!" Clyde and Bonnie pulled their ears apart, both of them falling backwards onto the ground. Bonnie groaned and rubbed his fore-head, smirking a little as he noticed that his ears had detached from the other bunny's.

"There we go..." Clyde rubbed his ears, "Finally. Ha!" Clyde chuckled. Bonnie folded his arms and looked down at himself, while Clyde stared at him. Bonnie closed his eyes and sighed.

Clyde grinned and pushed himself to his feet, just as Bonnie did the same. Clyde ran at Bonnie and pushed him against the wall, pushing their crotches against each other and pinning the bunny.

Bonnie moaned softly as the bunny sank his teeth into his neck. Clyde chuckled as he felt something poke into his crotch.

"You two alright there?" Freddy's voice was heard. Bonnie peered past Clyde, following Clyde's eyes over to the door.

"U-Um..." Bonnie blushed.

"Part two, huh? You guys were goin' at it last night!" Freddy left, shutting the door behind him.

"So that's..." Clyde paused, chuckling rather loudly. Bonnie sighed and kissed Clyde softly on the cheek.

"I guess so..." Bonnie smiled.

"I wish I could remember it.." Clyde frowned, looking down.

"We can always pretend that this will be our first time, huh?" Bonnie tugged at the bunny's boxers. Clyde nodded in agreement and pushed the bunny against the wall once again, with a smile on his face.

Freddy giggled as he rested his ear against the door, "Haha...idiots..." He walked away from the door.

 **Hooray for classic Toy Bonnie/Bonnie.**

 **I'm hoping to get some more reviews...I'm losing confidence.**

 **\- RSM**


	124. Reaching Out (GF&B, TF&TB)

Reaching Out

 **In this one-shot, Goldie and Toy Freddy investigate why their crushes seem depressed.**

"...and that's why we need to work on it." Freddy was reading off his clipboard. He pulled a page over the back and read off the final page, "And, except for the obvious needs of the guard...we've gotten everything finished for the week. Good work everyone." He said in an emotionless tone. He looked down and walked off, leaving the other animatronics in front of the stage.

Balloon Boy and Mangle approached Prize Corner with the Marionette, while Toy Chica and Chica walked to the newly-made kitchen. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie exchanged looks, both of them glancing over at Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie a few seconds later.

"Something isn't right with him..." Foxy sighed and walked away. Bonnie frowned and folded his arms, looking down at the ground with flattened ears. Toy Freddy glanced at Goldie and pulled him aside, while Toy Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage.

Goldie sighed and glanced at the other bear, "What's wrong with him?" Toy Freddy unfolded his arms.

"Which one?" He glanced at Bonnie.

"Both of them," Goldie's ears lowered, "Are they...depressed?"

"I don't think so..." Toy Freddy responded, "I think Freddy's just bored...but, Bonnie...I'm not sure about him..."

"How do you tell if someone's depressed, brother?" Goldie frowned. Toy Freddy sighed and took off his top-hat, shaking his head as he did so.

"I'm not sure, Goldie..." Toy Freddy shrugged, "What can we do, though?"

"We can try to help, right?" Goldie tilted his head.

"What can we do?" Toy Freddy repeated.

"Uh...ask them what their problems are?" Goldie suggested, "I mean...we care for them, right?"

"More than both of us know..." Toy Freddy exhaled. Goldie nodded and watched Bonnie leave his room.

"Look...I got an idea..." Toy Freddy glanced at the other bear, "I'll go talk to Toy Bonnie. He knows Bonnie more than anyone, right?"

"Good idea," Goldie responded, "But then again, you'll reach out to every excuse just to talk to your crush." Goldie smiled a little.

"I know you do too, Goldie. Bonnie's your whole life." Toy Freddy giggled.

"Alright..." Goldie rolled his eyes, "I'll go talk to Bonnie. You get Toy Bonnie and go talk to Freddy. Sound good?"

Toy Freddy nodded and glanced at the stage, "Alright, good."

"Good luck." Goldie walked away. Toy Freddy bit his lip and glanced at the stage, only to see Toy Bonnie sitting on the edge of the stage, tuning his guitar.

"Hi Fred…!" Toy Bonnie's tail began to wag as his friend approached. Toy Freddy blushed a little and smiled at him, waving at the bunny as he approached.

"Greetings Bon." Toy Freddy pushed himself onto the stage and sat beside him.

"What's up, huh?" Toy Bonnie stopped tuning his guitar.

"It's Freddy..." Toy Freddy frowned, "I dunno what to do about him..."

"You're his brother. Surely you have an _idea_..." Toy Bonnie's ears flattened. Toy Freddy looked down and shook his head in shame.

"I should...shouldn't I…?" Toy Freddy muttered. Toy Bonnie sighed and stroked the bear's shoulder, causing Toy Freddy to flinch at the sudden touch.

"...sorry, Fred." Toy Bonnie muttered. Toy Freddy nodded in silence. Toy Bonnie glanced over at the main hall, just as Goldie left. He looked back down at Toy Freddy and stroked his fur.

"Say...how about we go find Freddy and ask what's wrong with him?" Toy Bonnie smiled a little, "Maybe we can help?"

Toy Freddy nodded in silence once again. Toy Bonnie jumped down from the stage alongside Toy Freddy. He reached down and grasped Toy Freddy's paw. Toy Freddy blushed and glanced at the bunny, who was looking away with a blush of his own.

They walked through the main area and down the main hall. They heard Freddy speaking to himself in one of the party rooms, and continued looking for him.

Goldie knocked on Bonnie's door. He frowned as the door opened, and Bonnie appeared in the centre of the doorway. Bonnie appeared to have tears trailing down his face. He immediately wiped them away and cleared his throat.

"Oh..G-Goldie. Hello." He greeted, his frown morphing into a painfully obvious fake smile.

Goldie frowned and pushed Bonnie gently, walking into his room and shutting the door behind them, "Bonnie..." Gold said, in a soothing tone, catching the bunny by surprise.

"What's the matter?" He added, frowning at the bunny. Bonnie sat down on a nearby chair and turned to face the wall, his back facing Goldie.

Goldie rubbed his paws together nervously and bit his lip, "You can tell me..."

"It's just that...Freddy and I got into a fight about how this place should be run..." Bonnie muttered, "He said some things...I...well, said some things..."

"Oh..." Goldie sighed. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything too serious that was plaguing his crushes mind.

Bonnie turned around and grabbed Goldie, hugging him tightly and holding him against his strong, bulky chest. Goldie felt himself melt in the bunny's arms, sighing softly.

Bonnie's ears perked once he heard the bear purr in his arms. He chuckled and pulled away, blushing a little. Goldie and Bonnie stared at each-other, not looking away, "Everything's gonna be fine, Bonnie." Goldie said, calmly.

"Let's get you and Freddy in the same room, so you too can apologize to one-another. You two are good friends." Goldie emphasised, just in case Bonnie had feelings for the other bear.

Those feelings quickly dissipated once the bunny grabbed the bear's hands and pulled him close, pushing their lips together.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie exchanged looks as they found Freddy muttering to himself in the second party room. He was on his knees, cleaning up a puddle of soda from the floor.

"Freddy?" Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy approached him. Freddy flinched, startled by the voice of the calm bunny. He raised his head and smashed it against the side of a table. He groaned and held his head, as he pushed himself to his feet with his spare paw.

"Are you alright?" Toy Freddy frowned, stroking the bear's head softly.

"Well. I was. Now I'm in serious pain..." Freddy pushed him off gently, "What did you want, brother?" He folded his arms. He then glanced at Toy Bonnie and felt himself grin inside, just thinking about his little brother crushing on the bunny.

"You seem depressed." Toy Bonnie bluntly said.

Freddy paused and looked down, "I'm not...depressed. I guess I'm just regretful..." Freddy sighed.

"Of what?" Toy Bonnie tilted his head, his ears flopping to one side. Toy Freddy's eyes darted over to the bunny. He smiled at the sight of the bunny standing in such a cute pose.

"I had a fight with Bonnie," Freddy shook his head, "It wasn't massive, but...we said some things that I bet we both regret..." He sighed.

It wasn't long before Goldie and Bonnie were standing at the door, "Oh...there he is." Freddy said. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie glanced at the door, only to see Bonnie and Goldie holding hands.

Toy Freddy grinned, while Toy Bonnie chuckled a little, "So…?" Toy Freddy tilted his head.

Goldie blushed and rubbed his shoulder. Bonnie frowned and kissed Goldie on the cheek, startling Freddy and Toy Freddy a little. He approached Freddy and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry about earlier, Freddy." He muttered. Freddy apologized in return and pulled away, smiling at the bunny. Goldie glanced at Toy Freddy, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Toy Bonnie grinned to himself as Freddy walked out of the room with Goldie, while Bonnie stayed behind, "Can you guys just, y'know..." He pushed his paws together, while making kissing sounds with his mouth. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie's faces were flushed pure red as Bonnie left the room.

Toy Bonnie smiled cutely and wrapped his arms around Toy Freddy, kissing him gently and stroking his shoulder, "Well...didn't this work out for everyone?" Toy Bonnie asked, smiling at the larger animatronic. Toy Freddy nodded in awe, in too much of a happy mood to react with real emotions. Toy Bonnie chuckled and pulled Toy Freddy out of the room, holding his paw tightly.

Yeah...reaching out helped.

 **There ya go. A bit of a longer one-shot for all of you! :D**

 **I'm surprised with how many reviews I got after the last one-shot. Damn, people! XD**

 **\- RSM**


	125. In The Bunker (Chica&Freddy)

In The Bunker

 **A quick Chica/Freddy one-shot based after 'No Choice'. Same universe, obviously. :3**

Chica closed the door and panted. She fell backwards and crawled backwards, until her back hit a cement door. She rested her legs against her chest and whimpered as the door as being smashed on from the other side.

It didn't take long for the noises to subside. She panted and wiped some tears and sweat away, before putting her backpack down beside her. She closed her eyes and laid down, shivering as her feathers made contact with the cold ground beneath her.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, fortunately for her, whatever was pursuing her was long gone. She was awoken by something smashing against the door she was leaning against.

She opened her eyes and backed away from the door. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her knife, "...let me out!" She heard a deep muffled voice come from within the room behind the door.

"Hello!?" Chica banged on the door. The banging ceased and was replaced by the voice of the same person from before.

"Whose there?" The voice asked.

"My name's Chica…! I'm alone, and friendly!" She exclaimed, "How'd you get in there?"

"My brother locked me in this bunker before the apocalypse happened...I just literally ran out of food..." Chica frowned.

"What's your name?" Chica asked.

"Freddy..." The bear sat against the other side of the door.

"You've been in there for a year?" Chica asked, frowning a little.

"It's only been a year…!?" Freddy exclaimed, "Shit. I thought it was longer than that!"

"Yeah, I know...time flies, huh?" Chica bit her beak, "Is there any way to open the door?"

"Yeah...there's a latch on the outside. Can you open it for me, please?" Freddy stood up, stepping away from the door. He grabbed his backpack and started filling it with his weapons.

Chica pulled out his flashlight and shone it on the door. She ran her wing along the side of the door and eventually came into contact with the latch. She pulled it, but nothing happened. She groaned as she noticed rust along the side of the door.

She dropped her flashlight and pulled at the latch with both of her wings. She groaned and fell backwards, before hearing the latch snap. The door came unhinged and two brown paws reached out and pushed it open further.

Chica was picked up and enveloped in a hug soon after, "Thanks so much!" Freddy exclaimed, tightening the hug. Chica grabbed Freddy's paw and led him towards the door.

"C'mon, we need to go..." Chica said. Freddy blushed and nodded, following Chica outside.

 **Short, but good hopefully! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	126. Karaoke at Freddy's 8 (Goldie&Spring)

Karaoke at Freddy's 8

 **Thought I'd release an extra one-shot for all of you. I've written _tons_ of spares. (I call them failsafes, if I hit writer's block and/or miss a post-date).**

 **Been a while since I've done one of these, huh? A bit more of a depressing one this time. It's 'Say Something (I'm Giving Up on You), feel free to listen to it while reading. Enjoy some Goldie/Spring fluff. :)**

Spring sighed after the door slammed in his face. He knocked on the door gently, tears trailing down his face, "I'm sorry…" His ears lowered as he lowered his paw. Knocking further would be useless, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't listen to him.

He wasn't sure what he'd done, but it must've been something bad, to make Goldie that angry with him. Spring rubbed his eyes, wiping his tears away as he walked into the main area. He glanced at the karaoke machine lying at the back of the room, beside the stage. He approached the stage and sat on it, scooching towards the machine.

He stroked the top of it and switched it on. The lights came back on in an instant. Spring frowned as he saw his depressed reflection in the glass. He pressed the 'randomise' button and picked up a microphone, holding it against his lips.

Singing was the best thing for him to do when something like this happened. It was a proper outlet, and it helped take his mind off things. He bit his muzzle as an all-too familiar piano tune emitted from the machine.

"Oh gosh...this song..." Spring muttered. He perked up and adjusted his bow-tie, as the song began. He spoke in a soft, and sad tone, as if he was just whispering into the microphone.

"Say something I'm giving up on you.." He had no idea that he could frown as much as he did, just as the lyrics began. He sighed softly and rubbed his temple, "...I'll be the one if you want me to."

"Anywhere, I would've followed you." Spring tapped his foot, following the slow and calm beat. His ears flattening a little, while glancing at Goldie's door down the hallway.

"Say something I'm giving up on you..." He looked down, closing his eyes as his frown returned.

"And I.." His tone increased in volume, "Am feeling so small."

"It was over my head.." He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, lying back down on the stage, "I know nothing at all."

"And I..." He bit his muzzle, "Will stumble and fall..."

"I'm still learnin' to love..." He lowered his tone again, catering to the song.

"Just startin' to crawl.." He pushed himself off his back and once again, sat on the side of the stage, his frown vanishing a little as he noticed Goldie's door crack open a little, "Say something I'm giving up on you..."

"...I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!" He closed his eyes, looking back down at the ground.

"Anywhere, I...would've followed you." He felt some more tears trail down his face. He wiped them away and cleared his throat.

"Say something I'm giving up on you." Goldie's door cracked open a little further. Spring ignored this and continued singing, his ears perking as he heard approaching footsteps.

"...and I." He looked up to see a silhouette skulk past him and into the restrooms. Spring frowned and looked away, facing the karaoke machine.

"Will swallow my pride." He tried not to glance at the restrooms, hoping to see him come back out.

"You're the one who I love." He closed his eyes once again, getting into the song just before it's ending.

"And I'm saying goodbye.." His voice cracked slightly.

"Say something I'm giving up on you..." He sighed softly and glanced over at the restrooms, against his will "...and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."

"And anywhere, I would've followed you..." He whispered.

"Oh…!" He clenched the mic tightly in his paws.

"Say something I'm giving up on you!" He exclaimed, in a rather loud tone.

"Say something I'm giving up on you..." His tone lowered towards the end.

"...say something." He rested the mic beside him and looked down, as the song came to an end. He felt a paw rest on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Goldie sitting on the stage beside him. The bear frowned and embraced the bunny in a hug, whispering in his ear.

"Something..." He smirked slightly. Spring smiled at the bear and nuzzled his chest, stroking his fur, "I'm sorry about earlier..." Goldie whispered.

"I know..." Spring nodded, scooching closer.

"You've got a beautiful voice.." Goldie frowned, "You don't deserve me.." Spring's smile widened. He grabbed the bear and hugged him tightly, feeling himself coming to tears once again.

"I love you so much! Whatever I did, I'm so sorry.." Spring whispered. Goldie stroked his hair and looked away.

"It wasn't anything important..." Spring looked up to see Goldie holding two microphones in his paws.

"Come on," Gold smiled weakly, "I wanna duet with my beautiful boyfriend.." Spring grasped one of the mics and kissed Goldie gently on the cheek. He nodded in silence and pressed a button on the karaoke machine.

"I love you..." Goldie whispered, stroking the bunny's shoulder.

Spring pet the bear on the head and returned the smile; "Love you too. Gold." He nipped him on the neck, leaving a rather noticeably hickey on the side of his boyfriend's neck. He giggled seductively and kissed him roughly, "Let's do this..."

Neither of them noticed a pitch-black figure peeking around a nearby corner. Nightmare rubbed his paws together and glanced at the door leading into Nightmare Bonnie's room. He grinned and vanished, leaving Goldie and Spring to express their love in any way they wanted.

 **Aww. I enjoyed that… :D**

 **\- RSM**


	127. FNAF: The Run Preview (Preview)

FNAF: The Run Preview

 **This is a story idea I've had in my head for a while. I'm considering doing a project like this after After Dusk is complete. But I want your opinions! It's based off a game of the same name, so hopefully not _everything_ is a carbon copy.**

 **Please enjoy this little preview of what the story could/shall offer.**

Freddy groaned as his body connected with the concrete. The bear held his head and looked around, his vision blurred due to the trauma his head had gone through. He glanced to his right to see two people speaking to each other, well, shouting more-like.

"You idiot! Now he's gone!" The first one shouted. Freddy breathed in and took this as an opportunity to make a run for it. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around for a vehicle, eventually his eyes met with an Audi A4, resting at the other side of the parking lot. He inhaled some air and made a run for it, running past the two people he were listening to previously.

"He's makin' a run for it!" The second person grabbed the other person by the shoulders and started dragging him along, as Freddy ran towards the car, "GRAB HIM, GRAB HIM!"

 **200TH**

"How much time is there?" Freddy bit his lip. He glanced to his side and stopped at the side of the road to let his passenger out.

"Six days." He rested against the window and slammed the door shut. Freddy sighed and slammed his foot on the acclerator, pulling back onto the road.

 **187TH**

"...fuckin' hell." Bonnie helped Freddy to his feet, with a worried look on his face.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, as Freddy limped towards his car. Freddy groaned and held his shoulder, collapsing onto the ground beside the vehicle. He coughed and chuckled weakly.

"I've felt better, honestly..." The bear bit his lip.

 **173RD**

"RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!" Bonnie held his ears over his eyes as Freddy turned the car sharply to the right, around the edge of the cliff, knocking a few piles of snow off the side. Freddy panted softly and held the steering wheel tightly, as the car steadied itself into the straight part of the road leading down the side of the mountain.

"You're insane…!" Bonnie muttered, peering out of the back windscreen He pulled his ears away from his eyes and glanced at Freddy with a worried expression on his face.

He noticed two other cars coming around the same bend. The first car smashed into the side of the second one and rammed it off the cliff.

"Shit," Freddy watched from the rear-view mirror, "He followed us."

 **121ST**

"What do ye need?" The pirate folded his arms, his hook scraping against the metal.

"I need a car..." Freddy muttered, wiping a few tears away, "B-Bonnie said you could assist me."

"Quit your cryin', fatty." Foxy rolled his eyes. Freddy growled softly and ignored the comment.

"How much?" Freddy muttered.

"I'm not askin' for any money.." Foxy tossed Freddy a set of keys. Freddy looked up at him with a frown.

"Just win this thing." Foxy muttered, skulking back into the darkness.

 **82ND**

"Who _are_ you!?" Freddy shouted in Bonnie's face, causing the bunny to flinch. The bunny's ears flattened, and a flash of red appeared in front of his eyes. Freddy's fist connected with Bonnie's eye, sending him backwards. Bonnie fell backwards and landed on the ground beneath him.

"You are a lying, cheating, piece of _crap_!" Freddy shouted, "How could you do this to me!?" He exclaimed, as tears trailed down his face.

Bonnie looked down, holding his injured eye, blood and tears trailing down his face, "...I'm sorry."

 **31ST**

"He's dead. We need to move on." Chica rested a wing on his shoulder. He nodded and turned away from the chicken, glancing at the car that they owned. Chica frowned and pet him on the shoulder.

"If we can't beat them. We can join them. Right?" Chica whispered. He nodded and snatched the keys from the chicken's hand, approaching the car in silence.

 **1ST**

Freddy held the gun at his head. Bonnie held out his paws in an attempt to stop him, "You.." Freddy muttered under his breath, resting a finger against the trigger.

"Please don't! I love you!" Bonnie shouted, causing the bear's eyes to widen. Freddy didn't have time to react to the bunny's comment, as he pulled the trigger by accident.

 **Holy shit, that was fun to write. As I said, this is what _could_ happen throughout the story. But who knows? I hope you all enjoyed this! And I hope you'll all consider giving this idea a try!**

 **Also; if you can, please review. It is a _massive_ confidence booster, and it tells me that you guys enjoy or don't enjoy what I do. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	128. Staying Active (Mike&Chica&Foxy Lemon)

Staying Active

 **A Chica/Mike/Foxy lemon for all of you. In this one; Mike is gay, Foxy is bi, and Chica is straight. Because why not?**

Mike bit his lip as he sat down on the office chair. He yawned and stretched, glancing at the desk and at the clock beside his tablet. The clock struck midnight and he smirked as he picked up the tablet, brushing his hair out of his eyes, he looked through the cameras with a bored expression on his face.

"Too quiet..." Mike muttered to himself. He switched to Pirate's Cove and noticed Foxy leaning towards the camera, resting his hook and hand on the sign that read; 'Sorry! Out of Order!'

Foxy grinned and waved at the camera, noticing the light come on as Mike changed to it. Mike smiled and waved back, not caring that Foxy couldn't see him. He watched through the camera as Foxy peered down the hallway and grinned at the camera, rubbing his hook and paw together.

Foxy raised his hook to his snout and bit it, "I'm comin' in..." He muttered. Mike shuddered and peered out the left door. He put down the tablet as he heard heavy, metal feet running down the hallway and into the office. Mike gasped as Foxy ran in and tackled him, pushing the chair backwards and forcing them onto the ground.

Mike grinned as Foxy slammed his snout against his lips, pushing their crotches against each other, and nipping the guard on the neck, "How are ye~?"

"Better, now that you're here..." Mike giggled. Chica knocked on the right door-frame and bit her lip.

"Uhm...hi, you two..." Chica grinned, walking inside. Mike blushed and waved at the chicken, while Foxy stroked his shoulders, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah...wanna join?" Foxy grinned, his tail wagging.

"Wait, really?" Chica's eyes widened.

Mike grinned and glanced at the chicken, "I could always do with some help..." Mike murred.

Foxy pushed himself to his feet and sat on the office chair, "Do what ye guys want..." Foxy folded his arms behind his head. Mike and Chica glanced at each other and approached the fox.

Mike knelt in front of him, with Chica kneeling beside him, "So...what do we do?" Chica asked, glancing at Foxy.

Foxy rolled his eyes and pulled off his trousers, his member popping out from under the fabric, sporting a rather large knot at the hilt. Mike and Chica just sat there, their faces completely red.

"Go on..." Foxy grinned. Mike rested his hands on the fox's member and slowly started to stroke it, while Chica startled to suckle on the tip.

Foxy moaned and growled, baring his teeth and resting his hook atop of the human's head, while he forcefully pushed Chica up and down the top half of his member.

Mike increased his stroking pace, while Chica started to suck the fox off more roughly, almost taking the whole member into her mouth. Mike giggled as he began rubbing the fox's balls, and stroking his knot.

Foxy stopped them and pushed them both off gently. He grinned and picked Chica up, pushing her against the desk and pushing against her crotch, "Go ahead and take them off, Chica~..." Foxy murred. Mike frowned and his ears flattened.

"Hey...hey, don't feel left out hun. You've still got this~..." Foxy shook his ass, causing Mike to blush deeply. Mike pulled down his pants and boxers, grinning as he approached the fox's ass and pushed against him.

Chica took off her panties and moaned as she felt the tip of Foxy's cock push into her. Foxy wasted no time and just slammed into her, moaning loudly as he did so.

"Gah, fuck!" Foxy exclaimed, panting and moaning after he pushed into her. He growled a little and leant forward, showing off his ass to the other male.

"Come on! Fuck me already!" He shouted. Mike grinned and slammed into the fox's asshole. Foxy groaned and clenched around his member, causing the human to moan loudly. The fox continued slamming into Chica, while Mike did the same to him.

"More…!" Chica wrapped her arms around the fox, while Mike increased his pace.

"You could that fuckin' me, mate? Harder, ye big bastard~!" Foxy grinned, slamming deeper into the chicken lying atop of the desk. Mike pulled the fox's tail, causing him to yelp and moan in pain, as he slammed deeper into him, fucking him rougher and harder.

Foxy growled and stopped thrusting into the chicken, and instead pushed his ass backwards, against Mike's hips, "More, Mikey!" Chica bit her lip as Foxy continued thrusting into her.

She felt herself reach her peak. She whined and moaned loudly as he juices coated the fox's member, causing the fox to clench his eyes shut. He slammed into Chica and pushed his knot inside her, causing her to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Foxy quickly pulled out, much to the disdain of the chicken. He panted and glanced at Mike, who was still partly inside him. Foxy rolled his eyes and pushed himself onto the desk, spreading his legs for his mate.

Chica giggled as she lied beside the fox. Mike pushed against his hole and slammed into him again, licking up the excess cum from the fox's deflating member.

Foxy panted and sunk his teeth into the human's neck, causing him to yelp and moan. Mike moaned one final time, as he reached his climax. He spurted his seed into the fox and slammed in a few more times, emptying his cock into him.

"I love you~..." Mike whispered. Chica giggled and jumped down from the desk. She put on her panties and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, boys!" She ran out. Mike chuckled and kissed Foxy gently.

"That's one way to stay active, huh?" Foxy grinned seductively.

"Round two?" Mike bit his lip. Foxy pushed Mike off of him and onto the ground. He crawled atop of the human and ground his ass against the human's member;

"Sure."

 **I hope this was good! :D**

 **Remember to review! :3**

 **\- RSM**


	129. On the Seas (Foxy&Bonnie, Freddy&Bonnie)

On the Seas

 **Another writing prompt inspired one-shot. In this one-shot; Foxy dreams about being the most feared pirate on the seven seas, with another dream of his combined with it.**

 **Thought I'd upload this early due to all of the sudden reviews I've been getting. Also, to the suggestion of Katy Perry's 'wide awake', I'm trying to figure out a scenario, but I'll probably end up just doing a karaoke version.**

"...board!" Foxy shouted, slammed the door shut to his quarters and running onto the deck of the ship. He raised his cutlass and cut down one of his attackers, while glancing over at the other ship. He bit his muzzle as he realised that they were outnumbered.

He rested his cutlass in his muzzle and started climbing up a rope towards the top of the ship, to where the second ship that had collided with it, had jammed. Foxy eventually made it to the top. He breathed a sigh of relief and took the cutlass out of his mouth.

"Stop." He heard somebody in a British accent mutter behind him. He felt the sharp end of a sword poke against his back. He cursed to himself.

"Drop it." The same person said. Foxy dropped his cutlass and turned around to face him, his eyes widening as he did so.

"B-Bonnie…?" Foxy's eyes widened, "What're ye doin' 'ere!?"

"I-I run..." Bonnie stumbled over his words, "I run that ship..." He glanced at the other ship. Foxy went against his better judgement and grabbed Bonnie, hugging him tightly.

"Where've ye been, Bon!?" Foxy exclaimed, feeling himself coming to tears. Bonnie frowned and lowered his sword, stroking Foxy's fur as the battle continued to happen below them.

"I-I got lost..." Bonnie frowned, his ears flattening, "I couldn't find you, captain..."

Foxy sighed softly, his ears lowering as he glanced at Bonnie, "I missed ye, so much..."

Bonnie looked over the side of the railing, and at the battle waging beneath them, "I could never kill you..." Bonnie muttered, smiling a little.

"Oh gosh, this ol' pirate loves ye!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie held him tightly and bit his lip as he looked over the edge again.

"There's no easy way out of this fight..." Bonnie muttered.

"Are we gon' 'ave t' go overboard, matey?" Foxy tilted his head, his ears flopping to the side.

"Are you okay with doin' that?" Bonnie asked.

"Anythin' fer ye, Bon!" Foxy exclaimed, his tail wagging. Bonnie smiled and slid down the rope, with Foxy following close behind. They used the battle as an advantage to sift through the crowd of enemies and allies and towards the back of the ship.

"We'll take the lifeboat," Foxy muttered, pulling a rope and lowering a boat onto the water, "Don't worry 'bout yer and me crews. I'm sure neither of us really cared for 'em, eh?"

"You're psychic..." Bonnie jumped over the side, and landed in the boat. Foxy dove over the side and giggled as Bonnie caught him in his paws.

Foxy got off of him and started rowing them away from the battle, and into the middle of the ocean. Bonnie sighed as he saw land come into view after a long amount of time had passed.

"Ye have no clue 'ow much this ol' pirate missed ye..." Foxy muttered, looking away.

"I would've come looking for you if I'd known you were still alive," Bonnie's ears lowered, "Everyone I knew that knew you told me that you were dead!"

"Argh...bastards of a family they are..." Foxy growled softly, "They all sold me out for a few coins. Fucking bastards..."

Bonnie frowned and glanced at the land as it came closer, "When we get to land..." Bonnie began, "We'll finish what we started, alright?"

Foxy took this as an incentive to row faster, eventually wedging the boat into the snow. Foxy crawled out of the boat and onto the snow. He looked down and dusted himself off, turning to face the two ships that were still battling in the distance.

He glanced at the life-boat and realised that Bonnie wasn't there anymore, "B-Bon? Argh...g-gosh, don't leave me now…!" Foxy held his hook above his head. Bonnie grinned and tackled him from behind, pushing the fox into the snow. The fox coughed and turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Ye got stronger than this ol' pirate 'members..." Foxy bit his muzzle, blushing slightly as Bonnie's face came closer to his.

"Maybe it's cause I was workin' out a bit," Bonnie took off his shirt and flexed, "I mean, how can you resist this hot body of mine~?"

Foxy licked his lips and pulled Bonnie close, smashing their lips against each others. Foxy giggled and pulled away, while Bonnie blushed deeply and rubbed his paws together.

"I missed ye so fuckin' much, matey..." Foxy whispered, "I thought ye 'ad left me fer good..."

"Never..." Bonnie muttered, "I'll never leave you again..."

Foxy opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar dark place. He noticed a small crack of light on the other side of the room and peered through it, recognising his familiar purple curtains and stars on them.

His ears lowered and he felt like sobbing as he saw Freddy and Bonnie talking to each-other on stage. Foxy tore the curtains with his hook as he shut them, while Bonnie and Freddy kissed each-other on the stage.

Chica noticed this and frowned, before glancing at Bonnie and Freddy, "...gosh." She muttered. Freddy and Bonnie glanced a Pirate's Cove, with frowns on their faces. Bonnie pushed himself off the stage and away from Freddy, without saying anything, and approached the cove.

He peered inside and extended a paw, "Foxy…?" He whispered, with a sad tone.

"Get away from me…" Foxy responded, in a weak, and broken tone. Bonnie felt his heart shatter a little. He'd never heard Foxy seem so distraught since they'd met.

"Please..." Bonnie begged, "Come out..."

"You've got Freddy, be happy. I've got my dreams to keep me happy..." Foxy came out from the darkness and pushed Bonnie away from the curtains. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before Foxy shut the curtains roughly.

Bonnie's lip quivered. He pushed himself to his feet and walked away from the cove, glancing at the stage for a few seconds. Chica and Freddy stared at him with sad expressions, while also exchanging quick looks at each other. Bonnie covered his eyes with his paws and walked into the backstage, shutting the door behind him as he wept.

Bonnie knew that Foxy loved him. What could he do? He was with someone else! Someone who he loved more than life itself! Right…?

He wasn't so sure anymore.

 **Remember to review.**

 **Tell me if you want a part two.**

 **\- RSM**


	130. Coffee (Clyde&Red)

Coffee

 **Got this from a writing prompt. Two words; Coffee/Tea. So, here.**

Red rubbed his paws together, mostly due to the cold surrounding him, but also due his sudden nervousness. He'd given a call to one of his closest friends to come join him for something to drink.

The cold gave him the perfect excuse to bring his friend over. The oldest excuse in the book; 'come over for a coffee, we'll talk.'

For some reason, he wasn't quite sure if Clyde would accept, but against all doubts, he did! Red shivered and glanced over at the door, but not before peering over to the kitchen and glancing at the refrigerator, then over to one of the cupboard's door that had blown open due to a sudden gust of wind.

Red sighed softly and pushed himself off the couch, kicking off his blanket and adjusted his sweater. He trudged over to the open window and touched it, his fingers shivering at the extreme cold that was present on the windowsill. He slammed the window down and cursed to himself, before walking over to the kitchen and glancing at the open cupboard door.

He slowly approached it and knelt down, looking inside. He grinned as he pulled open a container of coffee and rested it on the counter. He pushed the door shut and stared at the container of coffee for a few seconds.

A sudden knock on the door alerted him. His ears perked and he glanced over at the front door. He giggled excitedly and jogged over to the door. He exhaled and grabbed the door-knob, pulling it slowly and cautiously.

"…hello?" He pushed the door open a little further and stopped. A sky-blue coloured paw rested on the outside of the door-frame and pushed the door open gently.

"What don't trust me or something, Mr Paranoid?" Clyde pushed his way in and shut the door behind him. Red bit his lip and followed Clyde over to the couch, watching him sit down.

"So, what's up?" Clyde made himself comfortable and adjusted his position on the couch.

"I'll tell ya later…" Red glanced over at the counter, "Want a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. No sugar." Clyde smirked. Red frowned at the bunny, but felt himself smile warmly on the inside. Something about his demeanour struck him as; I guess you could call it; 'like I don't give a shit'?

Red was used to being ordered around in his own home. Gold did it constantly, and it didn't bother him too much. The bear trudged over to the kitchen and grabbed a white mug with black spots from a nearby cupboard, and grabbed a green mug aswell.

He hummed a Christmas song while he switched the plugged the kettle in and switched it on, resting his back against the counter and glancing at the bunny, who was slumped over the side of the couch and staring at him with a curious look.

"Something doesn't seem right," The bunny deduced, biting his lip, "You seem nervous. Is something wrong?" Red sighed and bit his lip, staying silent for a full minute before he began to talk.

"Look, Clyde-…" The kettle steamed, interrupting the bear. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the kettle, while Clyde's ear flattened. The bunny closed his eyes and rubbed his ears, losing himself in the warmth of the fireplace.

Red's paws shook like nothing else while he made the coffees. He bit his lip as he pulled some milk out of the fridge and emptied some of it into their respective mugs.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed softly. He grabbed the mugs and walked into the living room, resting the mugs on the coffee table and smiling warmly at the resting bunny.

Clyde opened his eyes and glanced at the coffees. He licked his lips and reached for them, "Which one is mine?" He asked, his ears perking.

"The black and white one, of course," Red responded, "As per usual."

"You've never invited me for coffee before," Clyde's eyes narrowed, "Hmph…" Red sighed and reached for the mug, grabbing it and bringing it to his lips. He took a drink and rested it back down on the table.

"So, what's up?" Clyde tilted his head to the side, the mug resting in his paws.

"The ceiling." Red joked, chuckling nervously.

Clyde rolled his eyes and took another drink, with a bored expression on my face, "I had to leave work in the middle of the day to come here."

"Wait, what?" Red froze, "Why did you do that? I don't matter that much."

"You seemed sad, I wanted to be sure that nothing had gone wrong!" Clyde defended himself, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Red sighed, "I didn't expect you to do that for me…guess that's nice of you, I suppose."

"What are friends for?" Clyde responded, with a smirk on his face.

Red rubbed his paws together and snatched his blanket from under the coffee table. He put it on himself and made himself comfortable, before glancing over at Clyde again.

"Red. I can tell when you're holding out on me. Just tell me what the problem is so I don't get potentially fired for nothing." Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Red's eyes perked, "Fired? I didn't know you were at work, remember? How's it my fault!?"

"Just tell me!" Clyde exclaimed, throwing his paws up in the air. Red flinched and whimpered. He froze and realised the odd sound he'd made. He frowned and hid himself under the blanket, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Clyde frowned and lowered his arms, biting his lip. He pushed himself off the couch and trudged towards the couch and rested his paws on the blanket, pulling it off gently.

Red looked up at him and held the blanket, "Sorry. I'm just really nervous right now..." Red frowned and his ears lowered.

Clyde frowned and pushed Red aside a little, sitting beside him and taking the blanket off him a little, "Since I'm here, do ya wanna do something? Maybe you can spill the beans a little later."

Red nodded and smiled a little, his tail wagging as he did so, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Clyde pushed himself off the couch and approached the flat-screen television on the opposite side of the room, "What movies have you got?"

"My brother left me some horror movies...but I haven't got the balls to watch them alone." Red's ears lowered.

"How about we watch one of them? You can always grab me when you get scared..." Clyde grinned, blushing as he searched through the movies. Red blushed and rubbed his shoulder, not quite sure if he was joking or not.

Clyde put a movie into the player and switched on the television. He snatched the remote and walked back over to the couch and sat beside the bear, grabbing the blanket and covering himself with it. Red blushed deeper as he noticed Clyde scooch closer to him, as the bunny started the movie with the remote in his paws.

About an hour later, roughly halfway through the movie; Red had been holding the blanket over his head, trying to hide from the television as something popped up every few seconds to scare him.

"...it's here." A young male exclaimed, holding a flashlight in his hands. Red pushed the blanket out of his face and glanced at the television, right when the male was torn apart by a monster.

Red screamed and cowered, curling up into the ball and whimpering while Clyde glanced at him with a guilty expression. He bit his lip and scooched closer to the bear, wrapping his arm around him and calming him down by petting him on the shoulder.

Red blushed and scooched closer to Clyde, so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Clyde looked down at him, his emerald eyes meeting Red's red eyes. Red looked away and glanced at the television, suddenly feeling much safer than before.

The movie ended an hour later, causing Red to breath a sigh of relief, and for his body to stop shaking in fear. Clyde frowned and stroked the bear's hair, completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"Gold and I are fighting," Red suddenly said, causing Clyde's ears to perk, "Some things he said I guess...hit home..." He frowned, not budging from Clyde's chest.

"Did he hit you?" Clyde asked, pausing.

"He did, but...I know he didn't mean it..." Red's voice lowered. Clyde sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks for telling me," Clyde bit his lip, "I'll stay over for the night and make sure you're alright..."

"Really…? I-I mean, you don't have to..." Red blushed and smiled at the bunny. Clyde sighed softly and glanced at the door, before glancing at the bear who was making himself comfortable on his chest.

He leaned down and pushed their lips together, bringing Red closer to him. Red pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Clyde, forcing himself harder onto the rabbit.

"Damn..." Red muttered, after pulling away.

"So, that's why you were nervous?" Clyde asked, grinning like a mad-man.

"Kinda..." Red giggled, blushing more than he has in his entire life. Clyde slowly crawled off the couch, carrying Red and the blanket with him. He sat in front of the fireplace and rested Red on his lap, so that the bear's chest was resting against his own, with the blanket covering them both.

"I love you.." Clyde heard Red mutter. He smiled warmly and nuzzled the bear's face;

"Love you too, Reddy."

 **Another improved story for ya'll!**

 **\- RSM**


	131. Before Class Ends (Bonnie&Freddy)

Before Class Ends

 **This comes from the writing prompt; 'Whispers'. I found a GREAT website to find writing prompts where I can make one-shots without a problem! It's called thinkwritten..com. It has a page for 365 writing prompts! One for each day of the year! :D**

Bonnie's ears lowered as he glanced at the clock at the front of his classroom. He ignored the mutterings of his teacher, and the shouting of the students in the class, and focused on the clock as it ticked closer and closer to the end of school.

He tapped his fingers nervously and pushed his book gently out of the way, revealing his phone. He switched on his phone and scrolled through the apps discreetly. He smiled warmly as he noticed a few messages from his crush. He blushed and started replying to him.

 **Big Bear: Hi Bonnie!**

 **Big Bear: I know you're probably in class, but I was wondering if ya wanted to meet me at the front of the school? I heard that some of the assholes hanging out behind the school have planned to hurt you or something.**

 **Big Bear: I just want you to be safe.**

 **Bonnie: Hello Fred! Where'd you hear this from exactly?**

 **Big Bear: Well, I heard it first-hand. And Chica told me aswell.**

 **Bonnie: I can trust you. Thanks for warning me.**

 **Big Bear: So, how's class?**

 **Bonnie: As boring as ever…**

 **Big Bear: So, how about you coming to meet me?**

 **Bonnie: I never said no.**

 **Big Bear: Alright cool! *-***

 **Bonnie: How's Gym?**

 **Big Bear: Chubby bears aren't supposed to be forced to exercise.**

 **Bonnie: All you need is somebody holding a hot dog in front of you. #motivation!**

 **Big Bear: XD You're a jerk!**

 **Bonnie: You love it!**

Bonnie's phone vibrated as he received a message from Chica.

 **Big Bear: Heck yeah!**

 **Bonnie: One sec, big bear. Chica sent me a text.**

 **Big Bear: Big bear?**

 **Bonnie: Shut up.**

Bonnie blushed deeply and switched over to Chica's message.

 **Chicken Wing: Hello there lover-boy~! Just wonderin' if you and Freddy are hanging out at some point today?**

 **Bonnie: Hello there, McNuggets. And yeah, I think we are.**

 **Chicken Wing: Screw you, Bonnie! :/**

 **Bonnie: No thanks!**

 **Chicken Wing: Hold off on the jokes. And by the way, I was going through your phone earlier and found some interesting messages between you and Foxy.**

Bonnie bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder, blushing deeply.

 **Bonnie: I was just looking for advice with the whole dating situation, you know.**

 **Chicken Wing: Well, he's here with me now. He told me to tell you that he's thankful for what you said to him.**

 **Bonnie: Tell him I said thanks too.**

 **Bonnie: I might make my move today.**

 **Chicken Wing: Move? Wait, on who?**

 **Bonnie: Who else, McNugget?**

 **Chicken Wing: No. Is it Foxy? Wait, what about Gold? You spend a lot of time with both of them.**

 **Bonnie: It's Freddy, obviously!**

His phone vibrated again, as Foxy sent him a message. He sighed and quickly switched over to him.

 **Foxy: Argh, just wanted to send ye a quick message to ye to inform ye that Freddy's skippin' class! He's waitin' out the front of the school for you!**

 **Bonnie: Really? That's unlike him. Thanks for tellin' me.**

 **Foxy: I'll get the lass off yer back fer now. I know she can be a little irritatin'.**

 **Bonnie: Alright, cool. Thanks captain.**

 **Foxy: No problem, kiddo.**

Bonnie smiled and switched back over to Chica's message.

 **Chicken Wing: Foxy told me you wanna be left alone. Fair enough. We'll talk after the weekend, right?**

 **Bonnie: Sounds good, catch ya later McNugget.**

 **Chicken Wing: See ya later, gay-bo.**

Bonnie frowned and his ears flattened. His phone vibrated immediately after the previous message.

 **Chicken Wing: Sorry, didn't mean that.**

 **Bonnie: It's cool. We'll talk later.**

 **Chicken Wing: See ya..**

 **Bonnie: Buhbai!**

He switched back over to Freddy's message and sighed softly, realising that he'd left him for about ten minutes.

 **Bonnie: Skipping class doesn't seem like you, Frederick Fazbara.**

 **Big Bear: It's Fazbear. And who told you that?**

 **Bonnie: A friend.**

 **Big Bear: Mhm. What time is it?**

Bonnie glanced at the time on his phone.

 **Bonnie: Ten to three.**

 **Big Bear: You could've just said 2:50. XD**

 **Bonnie: Is there anything else we can do except just meet? Take me out for something to eat. A date or something!**

He grinned a little, not giving a shit about what he had a just said.

 **Big Bear: A date, huh? I guess I can take a cute little rabbit like yourself out for some ice cream. Gotta keep you fed, right?**

 **Bonnie: Nice one. Fattening me up on the first date.**

 **Big Bear: Wait, you were being serious?**

 **Bonnie: I might've been. I feel really confident today.**

 **Big Bear: We'll talk after the bell goes. Meet me at the front, we'll talk then.**

 **Bonnie: Alright big bear. See ya later.**

 **Big Bear: Bye Bonnie!**

Bonnie switched off his phone and put it in his pocket. He wrote down some of the final notes from the board at the front of the room and put his books away just as the bell went.

The students roared in a mixture of laughter and relief as the bell went. Bonnie hadn't forgotten that it was the last day of school, but he didn't really care honestly.

Well. That was a little bit of a lie. Freddy wasn't his friend by the end of the previous year, but this year, he was hoping he and his crush could go out on the town for a while.

He pushed himself to his feet and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He sighed softly as he felt some of his classmates push past him, almost knocking him to the ground. He felt himself being pushed against the wall roughly, with a frown on his face.

"Out of the way!" One of the kids shouted, pushing Bonnie into a nearby bookshelf.

Bonnie groaned and rubbed his shoulder, leaving the room after everyone else left. Nobody was heading towards the doors, they were just approaching their lockers and staying in their cliques. Bonnie felt uncomfortable as he looked at the ground shyly, brushing some hair out of his face.

He stared at the ground as he felt dozens of student's eyes burning into him. He frowned as he heard multiple students muttering things under their breaths.

"Look at the faggot go.."

"Bet ya he's a bible-burner."

"Get a fuckin' life!"

"Piece of _shit._ "

"Kill yourself you faggot piece of trash."

Bonnie increased his pace and wiped a few tears away as he approached the front doors. He pushed the front doors open and stumbled outside, resting against a nearby column.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, with a frown on his face. How could people be so cruel? He looked up and peeked around a nearby corner. He walked around the corner and into the car-park, frowning as he noticed that nobody was in sight.

He suddenly remembered that Freddy mentioned somebody attacking him. He paused as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He felt himself being grabbed and pinned against the wall, but instead of being attacked, his mouth was invaded and he felt a hand rub against his chest.

He pulled away, gasping for air, opening his eyes and seeing Freddy standing in front of him, "So, how about that date~?" Bonnie grabbed Freddy's shoulders and slammed their lips together.

Freddy grinned and picked up one of Bonnie's legs, resting it on his arm. He pushed him against the wall roughly, moaning loudly as Bonnie ran his paws down his chest. Bonnie grinned and pushed him off him, re-adjusting the bear's bow-tie and slapping him gently on the cheek.

"Come on. Time to fatten me up. We can always fuck later." Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw and started leading him away from the school, with Freddy blushing deeply beside him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this improved one-shot!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **I'll start working on Wide Awake soon hopefully, but I probably won't do the practical version, only the song.**

 **\- RSM**


	132. Reminiscing (Bonnie&Chica)

Reminiscing

 **A quick Bonnie/Chica one-shot involving them reminiscing when they first met, and started dating for the first time.**

 **Also. As a response to the review I got from Bonnybun04. I PM'd you a few times, but you never answer. I hope things are going alright for you, but I said in the PM that I am not going to pitch the idea.**

 **I hope you aren't mad. Please take it with a pinch of salt. :D**

Freddy pet Bonnie on the back with a grin on his face, "Go on. She's waitin' in the office." Bonnie thanked the bear and walked down the hallway and towards the office.

Bonnie approached the office and knocked on the door-frame. He smiled as he noticed Chica sitting on a large couch at the back of the office, staring at a television on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi!" Chica exclaimed, holding a bucket of popcorn, "Come sit, Bonnie-babe!"

Bonnie blushed and sat beside her, kissing her gently on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her, "Guess what today is?" Bonnie grinned.

"Our four-year anniversary!" Chica exclaimed, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to hear something.."

"Really? What is it?" Bonnie leant on Chica's shoulder.

"I found this..." Chica passed Bonnie a picture of them hugging in front of a diner. Bonnie smiled and glanced at Chica, "I thought we could look over some old photos!"

"How many more do you have?" Bonnie glanced at her.

"Three more." Chica handed him a picture of them kissing in front of a fireworks display, and a third one of them sitting in front of a grave. The fourth one depicted them playing with each other in a sandbox.

Bonnie glanced at the first picture and sighed, remembering it fondly.

Bonnie giggled as he and Chica came out of the diner, with ice-creams in their hands. Chica stopped him and pulled out her polaroid camera, "Wait, wait wait!" Chica exclaimed, "Let's grab a picture!"

"Gotcha, gotcha!" Bonnie snatched the camera and held it in front of his head, "Stand beside me!" He exclaimed. Chica giggled and grinned, hugging Bonnie's back, and raising her wing to make a peace sign above the bunny's head.

"Cheese!" They exclaimed, as Bonnie took the photo.

Bonnie glanced at the second picture, then looked over at Chica, who was staring at it over his shoulder.

Chica and Bonnie were standing atop of a roof. Bonnie glanced over at the moon, then back to the chicken. Bonnie pulled Chica close and held the camera in front of their heads, just as the clock struck twelve and the new year began.

The fireworks were shot into the sky, as Bonnie and Chica locked lips, and the picture was taken.

Bonnie glanced at the third picture and let the memory flood through him as he closed his eyes.

Bonnie sat in front of the grave of his father, little brother, and little sister. He folded his arms and looked down at the ground, while Chica hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Chica muttered. Bonnie's ears flattened and hugged the chicken tightly.

"I know..." Bonnie bit his lip, as Chica took the picture.

"Why'd you take that photo?" Bonnie asked, glancing at the chicken.

Chica shrugged, "I guess it felt appropriate."

"Oh gosh...look at us as little kids!" Chica giggled, pointing at the final picture.

The teacher knelt in front of the sandbox while Bonnie was sitting inside, playing with a toy guitar. Chica came around from a nearby corner and approached the sandbox.

"That's a cool guitar..." Chica giggled, getting into the sandbox, "Can I have a turn?"

Bonnie smiled and handed it to her. Chica started strumming the toy guitar, with a toothy grin on her face. The teacher smiled at them.

"Smile!" She exclaimed. Bonnie and Chica grinned at the camera and hugged each-other tightly as the picture was snapped.

Bonnie sighed softly and kissed Chica on the cheek, resting against the back of the couch.

"I love you, Bonnie..."

"I know, McNugget, I love you too..." Bonnie grinned evilly. Chica giggled playfully and hugged him tightly.

 **There ya go! I hope this was good!**

 **And to the guest; I've never heard of this fanfiction. I went ahead and searched it, but couldn't find it anywhere. Good luck on finding it! ^-^**

 **\- RSM**


	133. Karaoke at Freddy's 9 (TC&Chica FS)

Karaoke at Freddy's 9

 **This took _much_ longer than I had perceived. Thanks for the patience. :)**

 **I've released a miniseries called 'A Little Help', a short story involving Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy. It's a choice-based miniseries, so go ahead and check it out!**

Chica peeked out of the kitchen and grinned as she noticed Toy Chica resting on the stage, staring at the karaoke machine. She walked out of the kitchen and approached the other chicken, smiling at her and pressing a button on the karaoke machine.

"Nightmare and Nightmare Bonnie were gonna use this earlier," Toy Chica commented, "I think they'll be here soon."

"Well, we can do a quick song, right?" Chica grinned. Toy Chica shrugged and switched on the karaoke machine, choosing a song.

"'Wide Awake'?" Chica tilted her head.

"Yep." Toy Chica grabbed two microphones, passing one to Chica.

The song began, and the two chickens started to sing.

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: I'm wide awake

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: Yeah, I was in the dark 

CHICA: I was falling hard 

TOY CHICA: With an open heart  
CHICA: (I'm wide awake)

TOY CHICA: How did I read the stars so wrong?

CHICA: (I'm wide awake) 

TOY CHICA: And now it's clear to me  
CHICA: That everything you see 

TOY CHICA: Ain't always what it seems  
CHICA: (I'm wide awake) 

TOY CHICA: Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

CHICA: I wish I knew then 

TOY CHICA: What I know now 

CHICA: Wouldn't dive in  
TOY CHICA: Wouldn't bow down 

CHICA: Gravity hurts  
TOY CHICA: You made it so sweet 

CHICA: 'Til I woke up on  
TOY CHICA: On the concrete

CHICA: Falling from cloud nine  
TOY CHICA: Crashing from the high 

CHICA: I'm letting go tonight  
TOY CHICA: Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: Not losing any sleep 

CHICA: I picked up every piece  
TOY CHICA: And landed on my feet 

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: Need nothing to complete myself, no

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: Yeah, I am born again 

CHICA: Out of the lion's den  
TOY CHICA: I don't have to pretend 

CHICA: And it's too late  
TOY CHICA: The story's over now, the end

CHICA: I wish I knew then  
TOY CHICA: What I know now 

CHICA: Wouldn't dive in  
TOY CHICA: Wouldn't bow down 

CHICA: Gravity hurts  
TOY CHICA: You made it so sweet 

CHICA: 'Til I woke up on  
TOY CHICA: On the concrete

CHICA: Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
TOY CHICA: I'm crashing from the high 

CHICA: I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
TOY CHICA: I'm falling from cloud nine

CHICA: (I'm wide awake)

TOY CHICA: Thunder rumbling 

CHICA: Castles crumbling  
TOY CHICA: (I'm wide awake) 

CHICA: I am trying to hold on  
TOY CHICA: (I'm wide awake) 

CHICA: God knows that I tried 

TOY CHICA: Seeing the bright side  
CHICA: (I'm wide awake)

TOY CHICA: I'm not blind anymore...

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: I'm wide awake

CHICA: Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue).  
TOY CHICA: Crashing from the high 

CHICA: You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go).  
TOY CHICA: I'm falling from cloud nine

CHICA: I'm wide awake

TOY CHICA: I'm wide awake 

CHICA: I'm wide awake  
TOY CHICA: I'm wide awake

BOTH: I'm wide awake

Chica and Toy Chica smiled at each-other as the song ended. They hugged each-other tightly, Chica pulling away shortly after. Chica switched off the karaoke machine and glanced at the kitchen, as she noticed Nightmare entering Nightmare Bonnie's door.

"Want some pizza?" Chica asked. Toy Chica nodded and followed her to the kitchen, with a grin on her face.

 **A short, but hopefully good karaoke one-shot. :D**

 **\- RSM**


	134. Fazbear Family 1 (Clyde&Foxy)

Fazbear Family 1

 **(CLYDE/TOY BONNIE &FOXY)**

 **So, school started on Friday a few weeks or so ago...and after it finished, I had to walk home during a lightning storm. So this is kinda based off that. :3 This is gonna be a four or three-shot special for some reason! The rest of the parts will get here soon enough.**

 **All of the one-shots with 'Fazbear Family' in the title, take place at the exact same time.**

 **I ALSO GOT MY HAIR DYED DARK BLUE AND LIGHT PURPLE THE DAY BEFORE DAT. I love how it looks ;3;**

 **Lastly; I was going to do a Valentine's Day one-shot with my boyfriend, it didn't really work out.**

 **So...I guess I can just make all of the Fazbear Family's based on Valentine's Day!**

 **Happy late Valentine's Day, then xD**

Clyde adjusted his bow-tie and pulled on a pair of boxers, just in time for Foxy to come up behind him, and push against his rump, "Mornin' cutie~..." He cooed, nipping him on the neck.

The bunny moaned cutely and blushed, pushing against the fox, "How'd you sleep?" Clyde asked, pulling on a shirt.

"From what I remember, we hardly slept at all..." Foxy smirked. Clyde giggled and glanced at the door.

"True, true..." Clyde bit his lip.

"It's unlike you to get up at five in the mornin', hunbun." Foxy folded his arms.

"What's the occasion?" The fox came around to the front of the bunny and helped him adjust the collar of his shirt.

Clyde thanked him and slipped on a pair of jeans, "I wanna get to work early."

"That it?" Foxy tilted his head.

"Unfortunately, yeah..." Clyde yawned. He pecked Foxy on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Want me to drive ye?" Foxy asked, following him to the door. They walked outside and through the living room, past a sleeping golden bear, who was resting on the couch.

"Nah, I'll be fine..." Clyde smiled at his boyfriend, then glanced at Goldie, "He alright?"

"He will be..." Foxy sighed. Clyde shrugged and hugged the fox, before walking out the door, "See ya later, hun!" Foxy waved and shut the door, walking over to the kitchen counter and resting against it with a sigh.

He glanced at the couch as he heard Goldie roll off the side of the couch.

Clyde waved away his co-workers as he clocked out. He walked outside of his work building and rested his paws in his pockets. Ever since his car was destroyed, he was forced to walk the few kilometres from his workplace, to his home. It didn't really effect him that much, as it never really took too long for him to get home, and the hill leading towards his house went downward, so his trip home was more relaxing than anything.

This day was an exception though. Clyde wasn't aware of the fore-cast of thunderstorms and proceeded to walk along a cement footpath towards his home. A gust of wind blew past him, causing him to shiver and hold his arms against his chest. He adjusted his scarf and stopped at the side of the road, waiting for the traffic to pass.

He groaned as it started to rain heavily after a few seconds passed. The traffic subsided a little, so he took advantage of this and crossed to the other side. He glanced at his watch and tapped it.

"Four thirty." He muttered, rolling his sleeve down over the top of the watch. He increased the pace as he felt rain smash against his face. He rested his paws back in the pockets of his pants and glanced to his left, at the traffic going past.

As he continued walking forward, the traffic seemed to decline in number. He was moving further and further away from the centre of the city, and towards the country-side. The sky flashed white and a crack of lightning was heard. Clyde whimpered and cowered at the site, and increased his pace, so that he was practically jogging.

"Fucking hate storms..." He muttered as the traffic on the left faded into almost nothingness, with only a few cars going by every minute or so. He bit his lip and crossed to the other side of the street, passing a few houses before turning into his street.

He continued cowering and whimpering as the lightning continued to crack against the sky, "Fucking hell..." He muttered, as he continued jogging towards his house. His eyes widened as he slipped on a puddle of water and fell forward, landing face-first on the cement. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet, but not before a truck came past, driving through a rather large puddle of water and completely soaking the rabbit.

He flipped off the driver and continued walking towards his house, groaning in pain as he felt some blood trail down his face. He glanced to his side to see an SUV pull over beside him. The driver opened the door and came around the side, approaching him.

"Clyde! Gosh, dude. Ye should've called me..." Clyde recognised Foxy's voice, "I could've given ye a lift!" He exclaimed, hugging the bunny tightly.

"What happened to yer head…?" Foxy frowned. Clyde was about to answer, but another crack of lightning interrupted him. He whimpered and held Foxy's chest tightly.

The fox frowned and led him towards his car. He opened the passenger-side door and let him in, "Come on, kiddo..." He lifted the bunny inside and closed the door. He jogged to the other side and sat in the driver's seat.

He turned the car on and switched on the windscreen wipers. He reached over to Clyde and wiped the blood and water off of his face, "Gosh..." Foxy muttered, "Ye really did a number on yourself..."

"I fucking hate storms..." Clyde sobbed, while Foxy stroked the bunny's cheek. He kissed him on the cheek and put on his seatbelt. Clyde put his seatbelt on and watched Foxy pull back onto the road.

"Are ye alright?" Foxy asked, turning around.

"I think so..." Clyde frowned, "It stinks like fast-food in here..."

"I brought Goldie and Bonnie up earlier..." Foxy responded, "Bonnie got his hair dyed, and Goldie went to look for Spring or something..."

"What's the deal with them?" Clyde bit his lip.

"I dunno..." Foxy's ears flattened, "I think they fought or something..."

Clyde nodded and glanced out the window, tapping the window as rain smashed against it.

"I thought I saw ye on my way past..." Foxy turned the car to the right, "But I didn't know. I'm glad I came back to see if it was.."

Clyde smiled at him, "Thanks for picking me up..."

"Next time there's a storm, call me alright?" Foxy stopped the car.

"I will..." Clyde trailed off, "Why were you out, anyway?" Foxy pulled the car into the drive-way, beside a blue sedan and got out. He walked around to the other side and let Clyde out. He picked him up and carried him towards the house.

"I was out with Bonnie getting his hair dyed.." Foxy opened the front door and walked inside, shutting it behind him, "Then I came back out to grab some food."

"Where's Goldie?" Clyde asked.

"As I said, I took him out earlier, with Bonnie," Foxy replied, "And before you ask; Spring didn't come home last night. He fought with Goldie, remember?"

Clyde nodded and looked down, "Okay.."

He approached the living room and rested Clyde on the couch. He sat beside him and stroked the bunny's ears, "Where's Bonnie?" Clyde looked up at him.

"He's with Freddy in their room. Talking, hopefully." He glanced at Bonnie and Freddy's bedroom door. Bonnie cracked open the door and waved at them with a smile.

Foxy waved back at him as Bonnie shut the door, "I love ya..." Clyde bit Foxy's neck. Foxy moaned softly and smirked, hugging the bunny tightly;

"Love ye too, Clyde."

 **There ya go! :3**

 **\- RSM**


	135. Fazbear Family 2 (Bonnie&Freddy)

Fazbear Family 2

 **(BONNIE &FREDDY)**

 **As you probably guessed, some of these one-shots take place during the same day. Pay attention and you'll notice. ;3**

Bonnie yawned for what felt like the hundredth time as he slipped on a pair of tight jeans. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror, stroking his thigh, "Oh man, I look so gay..." He muttered to himself, smirking as he admired himself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Freddy gently knocked on the door. Bonnie giggled and turned to face the bear, arms spread.

"How do I look, hun?" Bonnie asked, smiling widely.

"Gay as fuck." Freddy chuckled in his trade-mark deep voice and jogged over to the bunny, grabbing him from the thighs and holding him above his head. He hugged him tightly and ruffled the bunny's hair, flattening the bunny's ears slightly as he did so.

"Hey, I think you're missin' somethin'..." Bonnie scowled at the bear. Freddy raised an eyebrow and scratched his neck, before realising what he meant. He smirked and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you." Bonnie grinned.

"What're you getting all dressed up for, sweetie?" Freddy tilted his hair. Bonnie resisted the temptation to tell the bear and just shook his head, "Oh, it's a surprise?" He asked. Bonnie nodded and giggled cutely, causing the bear to practically melt.

"Aww...alright." Freddy smiled at him. Bonnie walked over to the door and peered outside. Freddy approached him from behind and pet the bunny on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bonnie turned his head to face Freddy.

"Do me a favour?" Freddy frowned. Bonnie paused and gave him his undivided attention.

"Sure! Whatever you need, Fred." Bonnie responded.

"Goldie and Spring fought the other night...Goldie wanted me to ask you if you could somehow get Foxy to take him into town?" Freddy shrugged, "Spring works at the ice cream shop beside the hairdresser."

"I wouldn't ask, but...you know Foxy and Goldie don't get along..." Freddy added.

"Yeah...I'll tell him." Bonnie nodded. Freddy kissed him on the cheek and walked out of their bedroom. Bonnie bit his lip and walked into the kitchen, where Foxy was resting against the counter with the keys in his paw.

"Mornin'…" Foxy nodded at him. Bonnie watched Freddy walk towards the front door. They waved at each other as the bear walked outside, with his top-hat on his head.

"Good luck at your job interview!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy smiled and shut the door.

"Ready to go?" Foxy asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah..." Bonnie paused, "I need to ask a favour though. Can Goldie come along?"

"Sure." Foxy responded.

"That was easy..." Bonnie chuckled, "Didn't expect you to be so open to the idea after the whole 'I hate him' rant you went on the other night."

"I'm only doin' it for Spring," Foxy folded his arms, "Poor bunny. They fought about something and I haven't see him since last night."

"What about Clyde? Where's he?" Bonnie asked, walking towards the fridge.

"He went to work early..." Foxy sighed, "I didn't tell him about the weather, so hopefully he uses his common sense and calls me after he's finished working."

"Doubt it'll happen..." Bonnie yawned. He tapped Goldie on the shoulder, who was slumped beside the fridge.

"C'mon big guy...we're taking you to Spring..." Bonnie frowned at the bear. Goldie looked up at him and nodded, wiping some dried tears from his face.

Foxy felt himself frown as he watched the bear trudge towards the front door. Bonnie sighed and shook his head, "I wonder what they fought about.."

"Must've been something big," Foxy followed Bonnie outside, "Usually you can't get Goldie to shut-up, let alone stay five metres away from Spring."

Foxy unlocked his SUV and watched Goldie get into the back-seat. Bonnie nodded at the fox and sat in the back, beside the bear. Foxy went around the other side and opened the driver's side door.

He sat in the driver's seat and shut the door, "Ready to go, lads?" Foxy adjusted his mirror. Bonnie nodded in silence, while Goldie stared out the window with a look of despair on his face.

Foxy switched on the car and pulled out of the drive-way, and onto the road, "So, where are we off to?"

"Hairdressers," Bonnie responded, "Remember?"

"What about you, Goldie? The ice-cream shop, right?" Foxy glanced back at him, as they pulled onto the main street, and towards the centre of the city.

Goldie shook his head, "...no. Just drop me off at the bar a few blocks away from the ice-cream shop..." He muttered. Bonnie frowned and his ears flattened.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hairdressers. Foxy pulled the SUV to the side, "Go on inside, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just gotta drop this guy off..." Foxy glanced at Goldie.

Bonnie got out of the car and nodded, "See ya soon!" He waved them off. He turned around as the car pulled away and drove off. He walked into the hairdressers, a bell hanging from the door signalling his arrival to the staff.

"You in here, Chica?" Bonnie smiled warmly. The store was completely empty, save for Chica sitting at the front desk, and her little sister, Chi, talking to someone on the phone at the other side of the store.

"Ah! You're here!" Chica stopped what she was doing and stood up, walking over to her friend and hugging him tightly, "Good to see you!"

"Thanks, you too," Bonnie pulled away, "How's business?"

"Quiet. But we had a few good customers this mornin'..." Chica led Bonnie to one of the chairs. Bonnie sat down and Chica covered him, from his neck to his toes, with the tarp.

"So what can I do for you?" Chica asked. The door opened and Foxy walked inside. He waved at Chica and sat down on a nearby chair, with a grin on his face.

"Gettin' my hair dyed!" Bonnie exclaimed, "It's a surprise...but Freddy said he thinks purple is cute! How's violet sound?"

"Sounds good, kiddo!" Chica ruffled his hair, "Just let me get the materials."

"Every dyed your hair before, Foxy?" Bonnie peered over the back of his chair. Foxy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Uh, hello? Crimson hair?" Foxy chuckled heartily. Bonnie turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"Smartass..." He scowled. Foxy grinned and picked up a nearby magazine, proceeding to read it.

Chica came back with the dye and some foil. She'd clipped some of the bunny's hair and proceeded to bleach it, "This'll only sting for a second..." She muttered. Bonnie nodded and winced a little as the bleach melted into his hair.

"Alright...now to get the dye in..." Bonnie closed his eyes as Chica started dying his hair, and wrapping it in different types of foil. He was sure that she was using cooking foil, but he didn't think it mattered enough to strike a conversation with her.

"So?" Chica smirked.

"So?" Bonnie tilted his head slightly.

"How is he?" Chica whispered in his ear. Bonnie blushed and rubbed his shoulder.

"He's alright...I guess," He chuckled nervously, "He's been rather...into it, when we go to bed, y'know?"

"Doesn't give you any peace, huh?" Chica clipped some more of his hair, "I can relate. My boyfriend hasn't stopped for the past four days..."

"It's bear mating season, isn't it?" Bonnie asked, not turning his head.

Chica shrugged and glanced at Foxy, who was already using google to find the answer. After a few seconds of silence, Foxy nodded and answered them.

"Yep. It lasts for about two weeks, this year." Foxy answered.

"Well...I can't wait to get home then…!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Hopefully this'll be a turn-on..." He stroked his hair. Chica led him over to a massage chair and rested him atop of it. She pushed his head back, into a completely black basin, and started soaking it with water, after removing the remainder of the foil.

Foxy walked over and rested against a nearby wall. He cupped his paw over his mouth and coughed a fake cough, "Wouldn't be the first time ye've been covered in somethin' wet..."

Chica giggled and threw some water at the fox. Foxy growled lowly and shook his fur, "Damn. Ye're a cold lass." Chica grinned and pulled Bonnie's head from the basin. She pulled out a hair-dryer and proceeded to dry his hair.

Bonnie bit his lip as she handed him a mirror, "Oh man, I look awesome!"

"How much do we owe, ye?" Foxy asked, frowning a little.

"Tell ya what. Just pay me in hugs..." Chica extended her arms. Chi rolled her eyes and continued talking on the phone.

"...I'd rather not..." Foxy pulled out a 50 dollar note and grabbed Bonnie's paw, "Thanks!" He exclaimed.

"It looks awesome Chica! You rock!" Bonnie exclaimed, as he was dragged outside. Chica and Chi giggled, and went about their business as Foxy and Bonnie got into the SUV.

The drive home was almost completely silent, save for the occasional giggle or a sex-joke. Foxy never could really help himself when it came to those. Bonnie pondered if that was why Clyde liked him so much. Then again, it could be the _hot_ pirate accent.

Back when Foxy used to be _completely_ single (hard to believe, I know), he was quite the flirt! Every time someone locked eyes with him, or was nearby to him, Foxy seemed to make them melt! It could've been the accent, but it also could've been due to his completely naked body.

Yeah, he got drunk at gay bars, _constantly_.

Foxy pulled into the drive-way and glanced at the front door, "Go on inside. I'm gonna head back out and grab some food." Bonnie got out of the car and thanked the fox, just as he felt some rain against his face.

"Hmph, Freddy's car ain't here..." He noticed the absence of his boyfriend's sedan.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Foxy grinned. He waved at Bonnie and pulled out of the drive-way.

"See ya!" Bonnie exclaimed, jogging inside. He sat on the couch and frowned to himself as he realised he was all alone in the house. He scratched the back of his neck and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

He opened his eyes sometime later, only to see Freddy standing there, looking pretty banged up, "Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed, sitting up.

"Hi there..." Freddy smiled and kissed Bonnie gently, "Come with me, I got somethin' to show ya..." He grabbed Bonnie's paw and led him towards their bedroom, just as the front door opened.

Bonnie giggled and shut the door behind them.

 **There ya go :3**

 **\- RSM**


	136. What are Friends For? (Bonnie&Foxy FS)

What are Friends For?

 **A friendship one-shot :3**

He rested his foot against the brake gently and pulled off the dirt road. He glanced out of his driver's side window and frowned as he saw a familiar figure sitting in front of a grave. He rested his paw against the handle and pulled it gently, causing the door to unhinge and open slowly.

Foxy got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He shivered as he felt the rain smash against his fur. He opened the back-right door of the car and reached inside, pulling out a coat and a scarf.

He threw the crimson scarf around his neck and held the coat in his paw. He looked up from the ground and glanced at the figure kneeling in front of the grave. He trudged through the wet grass and mud and eventually caught up with him.

Foxy rested his paw on the figure's neck and turned him around, "Hey." He greeted, in a smooth tone, which was foreign to anyone else that he knew. The figure turned around to reveal itself to be Bonnie, holding a bouquet of flowers in his right paw.

Foxy knelt beside him, completely ignoring his pants being completely covered with soil, and covered the bunny's back with the large coat.

"It's cold out here," Foxy muttered, "'should be wearin' somethin' more than a t-shirt and shorts." Bonnie nodded, agreeing with the fox without using any more words. They both looked away from each-other and they both glanced at the grave.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Bonnie muttered, putting a frown on the fox's muzzle. The fox adjusted his scarf and scooched closer to the grave. He rested a paw atop of the bunny's and guided the bouquet towards the grave.

Bonnie rested the bouquet of flowers on a concrete slab in front of the grave. Bonnie sighed and looked down, wiping a few tears away. Foxy sighed and stroked his shoulder's supportively, almost coming to tears himself.

The grave read; 'Frederick Fazbear. Killed in an awful car accident at the age of twenty four. He is dearly missed by his brother Golden and Red, with friends and acquaintances also missing his content expression.'

Bonnie cursed under his breath and pushed himself to his feet, while Foxy held him tightly, "He was a good guy…" Foxy frowned, "Always kept me and Golden in line…"

"He was a good boyfriend too." Bonnie added, pushing Foxy off of him gently. Foxy nodded and led the bunny to the car, resting against the side of the car.

"How 'bout we go get some food, huh?" Foxy bit his muzzle, "I think it's about time we fatten you up a little." Foxy opened the driver's side door. Bonnie watched Foxy get in and went over to the opposite side, and opening the passenger's side door.

Bonnie sat in the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. He shivered and stroked his ears, trying to get the water out of his fur, "Perfect weather, huh?" Bonnie heard Foxy say. He looked down and nodded in silence.

Foxy sighed and put his seat-belt on, while inserting his key into the ignition and turning it slightly.

The car vibrated as it turned on. Foxy glanced over at Bonnie and tilted his head to the side, while Bonnie looked away, out of the window.

Foxy turned the car around and pulled out of the cemetery, and onto the dirt road, "Where did ye wanna go?" Foxy bit his muzzle. Bonnie shrugged and glanced at him.

"I'm gonna need an answer, mate…" Foxy muttered. Bonnie's ears flattened. He nodded and folded his arms.

"Chucky cheese, I guess…" Bonnie frowned. Foxy nodded and pet the bunny on the shoulder gently.

"He's in a better place, alright?" Foxy assured him, "Wherever he may be; it must be better than here, right?"

Bonnie smiled at the fox and hugged him tightly, "You're such a good friend…thanks for that." He grinned. Foxy nodded and looked away, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, what are friends' for?"

 **There :3**

 **\- RSM**


	137. On the Seas 2 (Foxy&Bonnie)

On the Seas 2

 **I'm surprised as to how many people wanted to see a part two to this, but here it is.**

Freddy pushed the backstage door open and shut it behind him. He noticed Bonnie sitting on a nearby table and approached him in silence, sighing and sitting beside him.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted. Freddy nodded in response and folded his arms, sighing softly.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, with a frown on his face.

"I should be asking you that..." Freddy's ears lowered, "I know you like Foxy..."

"Oh..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "I was going to talk to you about that..."

"I still like you, but I can tell when you really like people..." Freddy frowned, "I feel like Foxy needs you more than anything right now..."

Bonnie smiled and grabbed Freddy, hugging him tightly, "That means so much coming from you, Freddy...I'm sorry about all of this..."

"It's okay..." Freddy smiled, "We can still be friends though, right?"

"Of course!" Bonnie pulled away, "And besides, Goldie has been begging for your attention for ages!"

"I know..." Freddy smiled at him.

"I actually wanted to ask you some questions about Foxy..." Bonnie frowned.

"Sure, fire away." Freddy smiled, jumping down from the table. Bonnie followed him out of the backstage and towards Pirate Cove.

"Foxy used to tell stories to the kids, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. He actually wrote transcripts for his performances," Freddy sighed, "It sucks that he doesn't perform anymore..."

Bonnie frowned, "Where did he keep his transcripts?"

"He tossed them away after he stopped performing...they might be out back, in the dumpster..." Freddy glanced at the back door.

Bonnie smiled and thanked the bear, kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks dude." Bonnie ran towards the back door. Freddy smiled to himself and walked to the stage.

Bonnie opened the back door and peered into the dumpster out back, with a frown on his face. He eventually came upon a cardboard box and pulled it out of the dumpster.

He opened the box and found a piece of paper on the bottom. The bunny grasped the paper and walked back inside, shutting the door behind him. He sat in the dining area and started reading it.

He blushed deeply as he read the first line; this was definitely a personal story that he was working on.

"…come on." Foxy grabbed Bonnie's paw and led him into the ship, with a grin on his face.

"I bought this with the doubloons that I've saved fer t' last few years..." Foxy opened the door and led Bonnie inside.

"Shit dude, this place looks expensive!" Bonnie exclaimed, looking around with a grin on his face. Foxy smiled and leant against the door, taking off his eye-patch and adjusting his shirt.

"So...no crew yet, huh?" Bonnie smirked and sat on the side of the bed. Foxy shook his head and folded his arms.

"Argh, I be not sure if I want a crew or not..." Foxy's ears lowered, "I want it to just be ye and I, matey..."

"Well, we can do that!" Bonnie exclaimed, his ears perking, "Just you and I is a good idea. That means we can do everything together! And have a little more...privacy~..." Bonnie bit his tongue gently and grinned at the fox.

Foxy's face lit up with a blush and he looked away from the bunny, stepping away from the door. He walked over to the other side of the room and approached and empty desk.

He pulled out a large map from his pocket and spread it across the desk, putting his eye-patch back on, "Okay...so if we take a detour 'round Talskar bay, we should end up reachin' the other side of the lake, and towards a large cave where we can rest the ship. There's a tavern near there too, but...I dunno if ye drink or anything like that..." He turned around.

His eyes widened as he couldn't find Bonnie anywhere, "Bonnie? Bunbun?" He walked away from the desk and approached the bed, glancing under it.

"C'mon out..." He felt himself smirk. Before he could do anything, he felt a strong pair of hands wrap around him and pull him closely backwards. Foxy tried to struggle, but failed to break away the strong grip.

"Too strong for you~?" Bonnie chimed, with a large grin on his face. Foxy blushed and bit Bonnie gently on the paw. Foxy growled lowly and muttered under his breath.

"What happened to my big strong pirate, huh?" Bonnie pushed against Foxy and sunk his teeth into the fox's neck. Foxy moaned a little and bit his lip.

"...bastard." He muttered.

The rest of the transcript was torn, or impossible to read. Bonnie stared at it wide-eyed, then proceeded to approach Pirate's Cove. He pushed the curtains aside and saw Foxy staring at the ground, facing the opposite direction and sitting atop of a nearby crate.

Bonnie approached Foxy from behind the wrapped his arms around him, with a grin. Foxy shrieked and tried to pry Bonnie's arms off of him, "What is it? Too strong for you~?"

Foxy paused and peered over his shoulder, "Ye read…?"

Bonnie giggled and sat beside the fox, "I read everything. Freddy understood..."

"Understood what?" Foxy asked, his eyes widening a little. Foxy grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Foxy melted into the kiss and fell backwards, with Bonnie lying atop of him and pushing further down.

Bonnie pulled away with a grin and kissed the fox on the cheek. Foxy blushed deeply and hugged the bunny tightly, sighing softly, "Thanks Bonnie..."

"You're so adorable..." Bonnie whispered. Foxy bit his lip and looked away, embarrassment painted on his face.

"S-Shut up..."

"Shut up, bitch. You know you love it~..." Bonnie cooed. Foxy looked back at him and nodded sheepishly, with a grin on his face.

"I love ye, bunbun~..." Foxy muttered. Bonnie giggled and kissed the fox on the cheek;

"Love ya too!"

 **There ya go! I hope this was good! :3**

 **ALSO. I just wanted to let everyone know we've hit 200,000 views on this story! That's freakin' insane! Thanks so much for helping me reach this milestone! I wouldn't be here without you all!**

 **\- RSM**


	138. First Words (SF&GF (MPREG))

First Words

 **I thought it was about time to write some Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy. So, here.**

 **Shad = Shadow Freddy, Goldie = Golden Freddy.**

 **Warning; Mpreg is present in this one-shot. Golden Freddy dun got fucked.**

Shad grinned as he pushed open the front door. He walked inside and kicked the door shut behind him, while holding two bags of groceries in his paws, "I'm home, hun!" He glanced in the living room and saw Goldie sitting on the couch beside small purple bear.

"Hey!" Goldie pet the kid on the head and got off of the couch. He walked over to Shad and kissed him on the cheek, pulling the groceries out of his paws. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, starting to put stuff away, "You got everything we needed, nice work babe."

Shad rubbed his paws together, "Thanks hun. The store was rather packed this mornin', and the traffic was a _nightmare_ , but I got everything in one piece."

"Thank gosh for that..." Goldie finished putting the stuff away and walked back over to Shad. They glanced over at the couch, to the small purple bear staring at some sort of cartoon on the television.

"How's our little sliver of Gold doing~?" Shad grinned, "You're the 'mother' afterall~..."

"We're both the fathers!" Goldie exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"What's he doin'?" Shad ignored him with a wider grin.

"Watchin' cartoons. He helped me clean the place up after you left," Goldie grinned at Shad, "I don't leave for work for another hour, so wanna come watch TV with us?"

"Of course, hun." Shad rested a paw on Goldie's shoulder and led him over to the couch, where they both sat down, either side of the kid.

"Gold talked at all?" Shad down at the kid.

"No. He's been silent..." Goldie's ears lowered, "Think we've done something wrong?"

"He turns two in a couple weeks...I don't think we've done anything _wrong_ , maybe he just doesn't wanna talk yet..." Shad stroked the bear's ears softly, "It's gonna be okay, babe."

"Thanks hun, you always know what to say..." Goldie reached over and pecked Shad on the cheek. The three bears continued watching television, with their arms wrapped around each-other.

Gold picked up the remote control and switched channels, "Aww...I was watching that..." Goldie frowned.

"...tough..l-luck..." Gold looked up at Shad and Goldie with a toothy grin. Shad and Goldie looked at each-other with shocked expressions, while Gold looked back at the television.

"H-He talked!" Goldie exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Daddy..." Gold giggled. Shad grinned at Goldie as he practically melted. Goldie picked up Gold and pulled Shad against them, enveloping them in a big, warm and happy hug.

"Oh gosh, this is awesome!" Goldie exclaimed, with tears trailing down his face.

"You're so cute..." Shad commented, with a wide smile, "Both of you." Goldie looked over at Shad with a happy expression and kissed him passionately, pulling away shortly after.

He hugged Gold tightly and smiled more than he ever had in his entire life, "What's your name, kiddo?" Goldie asked, softly.

"G-Gold..." The kid trailed off, his two buck teeth poking out of his lips. Shad and Goldie rested their heads against the kid as they continued watching the TV.

Goldie and Shad had never felt more happy in their entire life.

 **I feel so happy inside now. :D**

 **\- RSM**


	139. What Does the Foxy Say? (No Pairings)

What does the Foxy Say?

 **Why haven't I done this before?**

Foxy threw his legs over the side of the couch and hummed to himself as he tapped away at his video game controller, twitching to the side every few seconds, trying to get past a tough level that had been riding on his conscience for the past few weeks.

"Jump! Jump!" Foxy shouted at the screen. He died for the umpteenth time and he smashed his paws against the controller in a fit of rage, "NO! NO! NO!" He put down the controller and rubbed his head, staring down at the floor.

"I hate this game..." He muttered, pushing himself to his feet, he walked into his computer room and his eyes widened. Every character he had gotten to know for the last few years, was sitting in front of his computer, including the nightmares, phantoms, and Balloon Boy and JayJay.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Foxy exclaimed. Freddy turned and peered over his shoulder, along with everyone else. Foxy felt extremely uncomfortable about having so many eyes on him.

"What did Foxy say?" Bonnie turned to Freddy with a sly grin.

"I dunno. What did Foxy say?" Freddy's grin widened. Foxy ran out of the room and slammed the door after him. He shrieked as he felt a lot of weight pushing against the side of the door.

"...it's happening." Foxy muttered, as he ran away from the door. That familiar music came through the other side of the door, followed by the entirety of the Fazbear Crew. Foxy ran out of the house and to his car. He crawled into the driver's seat and slammed the key into the ignition, turning it with all of his might.

The car wouldn't turn on. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel as he continued to twist the key. He screamed as the front windscreen was smashed and Balloon Boy came inside alongside JayJay and Phantom Balloon Boy, "What does the Foxy say?" They all exclaimed, giggling creepily.

"Please…! Not that song!" Foxy covered his ears, as Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear got into the back of the car.

"What does the Foxy say?" Foxy heard everyone chant at the same time. He turned to his left to see Bonnie sitting in the passenger seat.

"It doesn't matter where you go, or where you come from. The Foxy says, what the Foxy says, and a song isn't gonna change that…!" Bonnie exclaimed, giggling like a madman. The Fazbear Crew's paws were outstretched, trying to grab Foxy, while the fox screamed in a mix of annoyance and terror.

Foxy opened his eyes and panted. He wiped some sweat from his fore-head as he realised he was lying on the couch. He closed his eyes and turned to face the couch. He was ready to relax, and to unwind.

"What a nightmare..." He muttered. The Crying Child peered over the back of the couch and giggled.

"What does the Foxy say~?" He cooed. Foxy punched him in the face and laid back down,

"No."

 **That was fun, haha.**

 **\- RSM**


	140. Parts and Services (TB&TC Lemon)

Parts and Service

 **Here's a straight lemon. (I don't do these as often as I should, sorry, haha xD)**

Toy Bonnie sat on the stage beside Toy Chica. They grinned at each other and shared a passionate kiss. Toy Bonnie moaned slightly and pushed Toy Chica down, lying atop of her. Toy Chica pushed Toy Bonnie's lips off of his and giggled, "I've been waiting all day for this...working all day has made me rather hungry, you know?" Toy Bonnie licked his lips. He pushed himself off of Toy Chica and onto the ground.

He grabbed Toy Chica's hand and led her out of the rather large room, down the large hallway, and right into the back-room. Toy Chica giggled as she knocked him to the floor and pulled off his shirt. Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's head and smashed it against his roughly.

Toy Bonnie grinned and pulled off Toy Chica's top, tearing off her bra and massaging her breasts. His grin widened as Toy Chica took off her remaining clothing, then slowly took off Toy Bonnie's pants and boxers. Toy Bonnie rested his paws on her hips, as she started rubbing herself against his flaccid length.

Toy Bonnie moaned cutely as Toy Chica started stroking his length quickly, with a sly grin on her face. It didn't take long for Toy Bonnie's member was poking against her opening. Toy Chica stopped stroking it and ground against him with a grin.

Toy Bonnie pulled her against him forcefully and pushed himself inside her. Toy Chica whined and blushed deeply as she was penetrated. Toy Bonnie muttered something under his breath and stared at Toy Chica, with a lustful expression on his face.

Toy Chica pushed herself up and down slowly to begin with. Toy Bonnie banged his fist against a nearby table, knocking a few heads off of the table and forcing them to land on the floor beside them.

"Faster…!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. Toy Chica grinned and increased her pace, moaning loudly and grunting as she slowly started sliding further down. Toy Bonnie pushed himself to his feet and slammed Toy Chica against the wall, slamming further into her hole.

She moaned louder than she had ever done before as Toy Bonnie continued slamming roughly into her, "Almost…!" He groaned and dug his claws into her ass. He closed his eyes as he felt that familiar feeling rush through his body. He reached his climax and slammed into Toy Chica one last time.

He filled up her hole and continued slamming into her, moaning loudly. The woman he had pinned against the wall reached her climax at the same time, and moaned loudly aswell, their moans mixing together and filling the room with their moans of ecstasy.

Toy Chica panted and collapsed on the floor atop of Toy Bonnie. They giggled and embraced as they heard the door open behind them. Toy Bonnie glanced at the door and noticed Bonnie standing there with wide eyes.

"I'm just gonna...go..." He walked out the shut the door behind him, rubbing his eyes and pretending that he didn't just witness his brother fucking his friend.

Then again, he'd seen worse.

 **Another beautiful lemon for all of you. :3**

 **\- RSM**


	141. I'm Not Cute! (Plushtrap&OC FS)

I'm Not Cute!

 **A cute little Plushtrap/Child friendship one-shot for all of you beautiful people. ;D**

Plushtrap grinned as he came around the corner of the door-frame. He skulked through the darkness as he felt the clock slowly get closer to finishing. His eyes widened as the light that he'd familiarised himself with shined in his face, immobilising him.

He cursed to himself as the time finished the kid grinned to himself. They had been going through this game every night for the last year or so, and he was starting to feel like the kid didn't find him scary anymore. He cracked his knuckles and sat back down on his over-sized chair, a growl escaping his muzzle.

He was going to test this tomorrow.

The next day came around rather quick, which was good, because Plushtrap was extremely eager to test his theory. The kid came through the door and stood in the same position, flashing the flashlight in Plushtrap's face. The light reflected off the 'x' close to the child. Plushtrap was tired of taking his time, he was going to cheat.

He needed to cheat to be able to test his theory. As soon as the light went off, Plushtrap growled and sprinted full-force down the centre of the hallway and tackled the child. The child grunted and dropped the flashlight.

The child grabbed the flashlight and switched it on, aiming it at the bunny, "Nice one!" He giggled.

"What is your problem with me!?" Plushtrap exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet. The child sighed happily and hugged the bunny tightly, much to his dismay.

"Let me go…! What the heck, kid!?" Plushtrap tried to pry himself out of the child's tight grip.

"You're so cute!" The kid hugged the bunny tighter, "Such an adorable little rabbit!"

"Hey, I ain't cute!" Plushtrap blushed deeply, with a frown on his face, "I'm scary!"

"Scary?" The child grinned and pulled away from the rabbit, "The only thing scary about you is your teeth. Do you even floss?" Plushtrap growled and ran back into the darkness.

The kid giggled and sat on the floor, holding his flashlight tightly in his hands, while Plushtrap skulked around in the darkness. He pulled a box from under his chair and opened it, peering inside with a determined expression planted on his muzzle.

He pulled out an invisibility cloak and covered himself with it. He skulked through the darkness towards the child, with the light flashing in his face. The child couldn't see him approach, causing Plushtrap to get an explosion of confidence as he went around the child and pet him on the back.

"Hi." Plushtrap whispered, with a large grin on his face.

The child didn't flinch, "Nice try, cutie bunny." The child giggled and folded his arms. Plushtrap cursed and ran back over to his chair, pulling out an axe that was four times his size and holding it above his head.

He walked towards the child with the large axe and held it above his head, as the child lit him up with the flashlight. The child tilted his head to the side and grinned, "Nice axe."

"It's real!" Plushtrap exclaimed.

"Funny how you can carry an axe that heavy..." The child muttered. Plushtrap cursed as his body succumed to the weight of the over-sized axe and he fell through the floor.

Plushtrap sighed as he sat on his chair a few hours later. The child smiled and approached the chair, petting the bunny on the shoulder, "You may not be scary to me, but there's always someone out there who thinks you are. You're just cute to me..." The kid hugged Plushtrap tightly and walked away.

Plushtrap looked down at the ground with a smile. The kid was right, and he knew it quite well.

 **Cute. Cutie cute cute cutie!**

 **\- RSM**


	142. A Little Service (Spring&Mangle Lemon)

A Little Service

 **Here's a Springtrap/Mangle lemon, I guess.**

Spring knocked on the door-frame. He grinned as he noticed Mangle inside Kids Cove, "Mangle!" He exclaimed, walking inside, "I got the parts you needed for me to fix you!"

"T-Thats g-g-great!" Mangle exclaimed, crawling up the wall and resting on the roof. Spring looked up at her with a wide smile and folded his arms as she jumped down, "W-We should g-get you fix-fixed t-too! You nee-need it!"

"Eh, it's cool. Luckily it's just cosmetic!" Spring exclaimed, laughing a little, "You coming?"

"B-But of course, Sp-Springy~!" She crawled over to him and grinned as he picked her up from the floor. Spring sighed softly as the familiar radio hum came from her lips while he carried her out of the cove and through the main area.

She ducked her head as Spring walked down the main hall and into the back-room. Spring opened the door and walked through the door, closing it shut behind him with his foot. Mangle giggled as Spring rested her on the table and picked up a toolbox.

Mangle blushed as she spread her legs for the bunny. Spring blushed and closed them for her, with a smirk on his face, "You alright there~?" He tilted his head as he reached into her chest.

"Hmm, hmmm..." Mangle bit her lip as her voice box was removed and replaced with a new one. After an hour or so, Spring put down the toolbox with a grin and folded his arms as he surveyed his work.

Mangle was completely repaired. It was as if she was brand new! Mangle grinned and pushed himself off the table, while Spring hopped onto the table, "Thanks Springy! I feel like a new girl~!"

"No problem..." Spring smiled at her. Mangle's grin widened.

"Now it's my turn to help~..." She grabbed Spring's head and slammed her lips against his. Spring moaned just before she pulled away.

Mangle led her paws down Spring's hips and slowly pulled down his pants. He moaned as she grasped his flaccid length. She grinned as she felt it harden in her paws.

Spring moaned cutely as she started to stroke his length gently. She panted softly atop of his member, causing him to shudder. She rested her lips on the tip of his member and started suckling, while stroking his length with her paws at a faster pace.

Spring rested her paws atop of her head as she increased her pace, to an almost inhumane speed. She moved her paws and took his whole member into her mouth, while she cupped his balls with her paws.

"Come on, babe~..." Spring cooed as she sucked his length rougher, while dragging her tongue across it. Mangle grinned and went back to stroking him, while suckling the tip.

Spring tightened his grip on her head as she increased her pace. She felt his member throbbing as she took the entire thing in her mouth again.

Spring moaned loudly as he reached his climax, spurting his seed into the fox's lips. Mangle's lips massaged his member, sucking any remaining fluids from his enlarged member.

She grinned and licked her lips as she took his member out of her mouth. Spring panted and pulled Mangle atop of her, kissing her passionately and rubbing her thighs.

"Thanks baby~..." Spring cooed. The door opened, causing both Mangle and Spring to look over at the door. Spring blushed deeply as he saw Foxy standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck!?" Foxy exclaimed. Spring grinned and kissed Mangle again, while Foxy folded his arms in a jealous rage.

 **My next post might be late cause I've got some stuff going on right now that I don't wanna share with anyone. Sorry, guys.**

 **\- RSM**


	143. A Quick Dance (Plushtrap&TB Lemon)

A Quick Dance

 **Thanks to RavingSwarm making a joke about Plushtrap during a Skype convo, I just _had_ to write this. Thanks a lot XD**

Plushtrap pushed open the front door of the strip-club, with a smug grin on his face. He looked up at one of the bodyguards and pulled out his wallet. His grin widened as he showed the guard his wallet and was let into the building. He looked down at himself and pulled up his jeans so that they were just above his crotch and undid the top button of his shirt.

He walked further into the club, pushing past a few patrons and getting some confused looks from the other patrons due to his size. He knew where he was going.

He approached one of the platforms and looked up at the stripper pole. He folded his arms with a large smile on his face as he noticed a familiar cyan-coloured bunny pulling himself up the pole and spinning around with a lustful grin on his face.

There were only a few patrons watching him, and most of them were disinterested due to the lack of revealing clothing that the bunny was wearing. Plushtrap's grin returned as he studied the bunny's outfit, which consisted of a black tuxedo, red bow-tie, and black pants.

Plushtrap pulled out his wallet and tossed a few twenty dollar bills. The bunny looked down at Plushtrap, blushing deeply with a small smile gracing his muzzle, "Clyde..." Plushtrap said, in a low tone, stepping back from the platform.

Clyde reached down and picked up the bills, strolling along the catwalk. He stopped before a set of red curtains, turning and grinning at Plushtrap, "Come along..." Plushtrap walked past the platform and through another set of curtains, while Clyde walked through the other curtains.

Plushtrap looked up to see Clyde standing in front of him, with a wide smile, "I-I wasn't expecting you to show up, heh..." Clyde blushed, "I'm still new to the whole...stripping thing..."

"It's cool," Plushtrap responded, his smug grin returning, "You're pretty good at it. And you look pretty damn adorable in that tuxedo. Where'd you get it~?" Plushtrap folded his arms as Clyde leant against a nearby wall, smiling down at the smaller rabbit.

"...I got it at the uh...store down the street, that sells...tuxedos..." Clyde trailed off. Plushtrap licked his lips and nodded with an approving expression on his face.

"Nice..." Plushtrap's eyes darted over to one of the private rooms, "Got some time for me?"

"I always have time for my best customer..." Clyde grinned smugly, following his gaze, "Want a dance?"

"Well...but of course I do," Plushtrap's grin faded into a smile, "But I was thinkin' we could make most of the privacy in there~..."

Clyde's eyes widened, "O-Oh? I dunno if we c-can...I mean...what if my manager found out I was fuckin' my customers?"

"He won't find out, bunbun..." Plushtrap jumped onto Clyde's chest and pulled his bow-tie, staring into Clyde's eyes with a lustful expression on his face, "Come on, for your best customer~?"

Clyde frowned, "I-I dunno..."

"Come on~….if we do, I'll take you out for dinner so I can get to you know better, huh?" Plushtrap smiled at him, "I've been meanin' to ask you out anyway..."

Clyde blushed and smiled back at the smaller rabbit, "Really? Why me?"

"Cause you're cute, handsome...funny, and pretty damn hot," Plushtrap purred, "So...what do ya think~?"

"I think you have a deal, little guy." Clyde pried Plushtrap off of him and rested him on the ground. Plushtrap grinned smugly and watched Clyde's ass as they approached one of the private rooms.

Clyde shut the curtains behind him and pulled off his bow-tie, followed by his shirt. Plushtrap sat comfortably on one of the chairs and spread his legs, while resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

He licked his lips as Clyde took off his pants and just stood there in his boxers, "Let's just start out with a dance, huh?" Clyde smirked, as he approached Plushtrap. He crawled just above Plushtrap's lap and flaunted forward, pushing Plushtrap's chest.

Plushtrap watched Clyde intently as the bunny turned around and ground against the smaller rabbit, while biting his lip. Clyde pushed himself off and pulled his boxer's down slightly, so some of his hair was poking out of the top. Plushtrap stared at the taller rabbit's crotch and felt his jeans tighten.

Clyde grinned and felt a new explosion of confidence at the sight of his friend getting into it in front of him. Clyde crawled into the bunny's lap and thrusted against his chest, while stroking his own abs and running his paws down Plushtrap's thighs.

"Can I take this off~?" Plushtrap pulled at his own shirt. Clyde nodded, and Plushtrap didn't waste any time taking it off, and tossing it to the side. Clyde crawled back into the bunny's lap and pushed his chest against his, skin-to-skin.

Plushtrap guided his paws down Clyde's body and squeezed the strippers ass. Clyde yipped and stared at the smaller bunny wide-eyed. Plushtrap grinned and pushed Clyde off of him. Clyde felt himself being pinned against the wall after Plushtrap had jumped on him, slamming their lips together.

Clyde and Plushtrap's tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, as the smaller rabbit pushed his lips further upon his harder and harder, while guiding his paw down the larger rabbit's chest. Clyde blushed deeply as Plushtrap tore the bunny's boxers off, revealing Clyde's seven-inch hard-on.

Plushtrap looked back at Clyde with a lustful grin, "I assume you want it to, right? I mean, I know _he_ does~..." He pointed to Clyde's member, "But do _you_?"

"You've convinced me..." Clyde muttered, exhaling some air and pulling Plushtrap's lips against his, their tongues slapping and wrapping around each-other as Plushtrap dominated the taller rabbit.

Clyde whined as Plushtrap pulled away and jumped down. Clyde looked down at him as Plushtrap took off his pants and boxers, revealing his length, "Holy shit…!" Clyde exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"What? Never seen a ten incher before~?" Plushtrap licked his lips.

"B-But...you're so small! How's your...t-thing that big!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Sometimes _terribly_ big things come in small packages~..." Plushtrap grabbed Clyde's legs and twisted the bigger bunny around, so that he was facing the wall. He crawled up the bunny's legs and pushed his member against the rabbit's hole.

"Down the rabbit hole I go..." Plushtrap muttered.

"God. Are you done with your jokes?" Clyde smirked as Plushtrap pushed the tip of his member inside the bunny's virgin hole, "Oh gosh...you're so fuckin' big~!"

"I guess it isn't ideal to have your first time with a hung little bunny, huh?" Plushtrap slowly and painfully pushed the remainder of his length inside Clyde's ass.

Clyde groaned and nodded, laughing a little, "You owe me the best fuckin' dinner ever…!" Plushtrap started thrusting into the rabbit, resting his tiny paws against the rabbit's large ass and grinning, while staring at the back of Clyde's head.

After a few minutes of continuous thrusting and moaning, Plushtrap stopped his thrust, "Please keep going…!" Clyde begged. Plushtrap pulled out of him and grabbed Clyde's leg.

"I wanna see your face when I fuck your brains out..." Clyde was thrown onto the sofa, his legs spread and his face facing forward. Plushtrap grinned and approached him, pushing the tip of his member back into the rabbit's ass and inserting the rest soon after.

"Fuck me!" Clyde exclaimed, as Plushtrap went back to thrusting at a fast and rough pace, "More...more!" Clyde begged, leaning forward so Plushtrap could reach his face and start making out with him.

"I might need another round after dinner, huh!?" Plushtrap exclaimed, slamming into the large rabbit harder and faster, "You're a good little whore~..."

Clyde was fed-up of his customers referring to him as 'faggot', 'whore' or 'slut'. But when Plushtrap said it, it made him feel like he belonged to him. And he _loved_ that feeling.

Clyde raised his tail as Plushtrap reached his climax. He slammed into the rabbit's tight virgin hole one final time, spurting his seed deep into him, "Fuck…!" Plushtrap and Clyde exclaimed at the same time.

Plushtrap reached forward and starting stroking the larger rabbit as he continued filling him up, "Oh god…!" Clyde clenched his eyes shut and moaned as his member throbbed and spurted his seed all over Plushtrap's hand, and all over his own chest.

Plushtrap panted and collapsed atop of the rabbit, while Clyde giggled at the mess he had become a part of. He kissed Plushtrap on the cheek and bit his lip, "Thanks Plushie..."

"No problem big guy~..." Plushtrap teased, "Dinner?"

"Sure...just let me clean up..." Clyde blushed deeply. Plushtrap pulled out of the rabbit and rubbed his paws together with a lustful expression on his face.

He jumped up and pecked Clyde on the cheek, before putting on his clothes again, "Come on, boyfriend~..." Plushtrap cooed as he walked out. Clyde shivered and licked his fingers, slipping on his tuxedo and following his date out.

 **This is probably the most sexy gay lemon I have ever done. *drools***

 **Thanks for readin' babes~!**

 **\- RSM**


	144. A Date with Toy Bonnie (MaleReader&TB)

A Date with Toy Bonnie

 **Ever since I did 'A Date with Freddy', I've thrown around multiple ideas in my head for an indirect sequel, featuring a different reader-character and canon-character. And here it is! Hopefully it's just as good! In this one, there is a lemon at the end, so that's just a warning.**

 **(Y/N) = Your name**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Car**

 **Clyde = Toy Bonnie**

You grinned and sat in the driver's seat of your car, making yourself comfortable as you slipped your seat-belt on. You shut the door cautiously and peeked through your window, and into the car beside yours.

Your stare was returned from the other driver, who was staring at you with a smirk, and a determined expression planted on his face.

You adjusted your mirror and looked at yourself, with a proud grin. You were proud of how you looked. Your body was completely violet, except for your muzzle, which had a white spot on the tip. You pulled his shirt up and looked down at your six-pack, silently hoping that it would distract the driver beside you.

"This wolf is gonna kick your ass..." You muttered, pulling down your shirt and resting your paws on the steering wheel. A female fox came out from your car and stood in the middle of your car, and the car beside you.

"Okay boys!" The girl pulled her top off. You rolled your eyes and focused on the road ahead of you. The rain was getting heavier, which put a frown on your muzzle.

You switched on your windshield wipers and tightened your grip on the steering wheel as the woman counted down as slow as she possibly could, "Five! Aaaaand, four~!"

"Three...two…!" She held her top above her head.

"One!" She threw her top down, and you slammed your foot on the accelerator. You grinned as your car pushed forward, getting to sixty miles an hour pretty quickly. You glanced to your left to see your competitor just a little bit behind you.

You had a chance to win this! You weren't quite sure what the reward was, but the thrill of racing always caught you off-guard. And you _loved_ it! You pulled the wheel to the left, groaning as the car jerked to the side, drifting along the wet tarmac and skidding across the road.

You jerked to the side as the driver beside you slammed into the back of your car. You felt the car come to a stop on the side of the road. You slammed your paws on the horn and slammed your foot on the accelerator. You eventually caught up to the other driver and drove up behind him, pulling to the right and into another road.

The driver beside you rolled his window down and looked over at you with a grin, the rain splashing against his fast, "You think you have a chance? Ha!"

You rolled your eyes and accelerated further with a larger grin on your face, "Good luck, asshole..." You glanced to your left and noticed the ramp leading onto the free-way. You tightened your grip on the steering wheel and drove down the ramp, forcing your competitor to go behind you. He slammed his paws on the steering wheel and increased his speed, slamming into the back of your car.

You growled and slowed down, pushing your competitor back and forcing you to go further forward. You swerved out of the way as you turned into the free-way, avoiding a truck heading in your direction.

You pulled past a minivan and past a few other vehicles, while your competitor started to slow down. You grinned and increased your speed, so that you were going over 150 miles an hour.

Unfortunately, due to your risky driving, you caught the attention of a police cruiser resting behind a nearby billboard. The police officer sitting in the driver's feet dropped his coffee in shock as you sped past.

"Holy…!" He adjusted his cap and inserted the key into the ignition. He turned the key and slammed his foot on the accelerator, pulling onto the free-way.

The familiar blue and red lights reflected off of your mirrors, "Crap..." You bit your muzzle and slowed down to the stop on the side of the road. You tapped your fingers against the steering wheel with an impatient expression on your face.

The police car stopped behind you, and a police office got out of the car and approached yours. You opened your window and peered outside, just as a cyan-coloured rabbit came out from the side of your car.

You stared the cop with a frown, and your ears down by the sides of your face, "Hi..." You greeted, with a timid tone.

"You were going fifty miles over the limit." The cop rested their paws on the frame of your window.

"Oh...was I?" You smirked, "Last time I checked, I was goin' the limit..."

"Don't bullshit me," The cop growled lowly, "I've had a long fuckin' day, and I don't need your bullshit. Give me your license and registration before I pin you against my cruiser."

"Jeez, you could at least take me out on a date first..." You muttered. The cop rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers impatiently on the frame of the window.

"License and registration. _Now_." The cop rested his paw on his hip.

"Just one second..." You sighed and grabbed your wallet, pulling out your license. You handed it to the cop and sat there with folded arms. The cop tilted his head to the side, his ears flopping to the side, almost knocking the hat off of his head.

"Are you shittin' me? You don't look like a fifty-year old woman to me..." He showed you the license, which had a picture of a woman that seemed to be in her fifties, with information scrawled on there with a black permanent marker.

"...I left it at home…?" You blushed and shrugged cautiously.

"Out of the car." The cop muttered.

"But! I-I don't-!" You exclaimed.

"Out of the car!" The cop shouted. You opened your door with little haste and got out, shutting your door behind you, "You're under arrest for something...I dunno. Thanks for making my job more interesting than it should've been. I just fucking _love_ arresting people during break-time..."

He pinned you against your car, pushing his weight against you. You blushed and bit your lip as the cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets and cuffed you with a grin. He turned you around, so that you were facing him.

"...hmmm..." He muttered, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh…?" You asked, with a confused expression planted on your face.

"Nothin'..." He grinned and brought you to his car, opening the back-door and pushing you inside gently.

"Hey! What's gonna happen to my car!?" You exclaimed, as the cop got into the front seat and shut his door. He put his belt on the adjusted his mirror, so that he was staring into your eyes.

"It'll get towed. Wouldn't want your precious ride to get snatched in the middle of the night, huh?" The cop grinned and pulled onto the road, "It's a nice ride. How much did you spend on it?"

You looked out the window with a bored expression on your face, "Fuck if I know. A few grand, maybe?" You glanced back him, as he switched off the camera. You moved around uncomfortably and watched him as he turned the car to the left, and towards the local police station.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked. You frowned and shuffled around, trying to free yourself from the handcuffs. You sighed, knowing that even if you did manage to free yourself, this cop would've probably shot you down and said it was self-defence.

"...it's (Y/N)..." You muttered under your breath, while glaring at the cop.

The cop's grin faded as he responded, "Clyde. Officer Clyde, if you're into that stuff."

"I'd ask your last name, but I couldn't give two shits." You growled at him. He giggled softly and tapped his paw against the dashboard.

"You're adorable..." He muttered. You ignored the comment and looked out of the window with a look of disgust on your face. You looked back at Clyde as he was pressing buttons on the dashboard.

After a few seconds, your face came up on a small blue-coloured screen, "Damn (Y/N), your rap-sheet reads like the god-damn telephone book!"

You grinned at your criminal accomplishments, "I try..."

"Not like it's anything amazing. Speeding, theft...destruction of property. Sounds like normal teenage behaviour..." Clyde's grin returned shortly after.

"I'm twenty four!" You shouted.

"Really? Ha! I wouldn't have ever guessed! I'm only a year older than you!" Clyde exclaimed, "I would've probably guessed nineteen, or twenty..."

"Not that it's any of your fuckin' business..." You muttered, "Why'd you turn off the camera, anyway?"

"We're not supposed to talk to you guys. The 'criminals'..." Clyde made physical quotes, "I for one, like to speak to you guys. You're interestin'."

"Me in particular, or?" You tilted your head to the side.

"If I answered that, you'd probably jump out..." He chuckled, "We're here. Be on your best behaviour so you don't get absolutely destroyed before you get into your cell."

"How long will I be in there?" You asked with a worried expression.

"Overnight, if I say the right things..." The car stopped. You glanced out the window and noticed the police station.

"Why are you bein' so nice to me?" You asked, looking at him with a frown.

"Cause you're the only one whose talked back..." He responded. You sat in silence as he came around and opened your door, letting you out and walking into the police station alongside you.

He spoke to the woman behind the counter while you stood behind him. The woman pressed a button beside her computer, and a few cops came in from another room and grabbed you by the shoulders.

"Be gentle with him." Clyde muttered, looking at you. He tipped his hat with a warm smile and walked away, leaving you with very confused police officers, with you not being any less confused than they were.

They through double doors and towards one of the frontal cells. One of the cops opened the door and pushed you inside, shutting the door behind you. You growled and flipped them off, before walking over and lying on your bed, while staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe this shit..." You muttered, wrapping your arms behind your head. You'd done time before, but you weren't expecting to be caught so easy, but of course, fate took a turn, and there you were being hit on by a cop who seemed to have a thing for you.

You bit your lip and turned over so that you were facing the wall. You yawned and rested your head on the stone-cold pillow, closing your eyes and sighing softly. You felt yourself become cloaked by darkness, as you passed into sleep.

The next morning, after paying the rather hefty fine, you walked out of the police station with folded arms. You shivered and rubbed your arms as you felt freezing winds against your fur, ruffling your fur and pushing your hair in front of your eyes.

You sighed to yourself and brushed it away, "I wonder..." You muttered to yourself. If it wasn't for that cop, you might've been doing more time than just one night. Something was telling you that he didn't tell the whole truth to the rest of the cops about the previous night, but why?

'Because you're the only one whose talked back.' He'd said. Was he really that lonely? You were suddenly feeling sympathetic to him, as a frown made itself welcome on your face. Your eyes widened as you turned into the car-park and noticed your glorious (F/C) resting at the back of it, with it's purple paint standing out amongst the black police cruisers.

You smiled and ran over to it, standing in front of it with folded arms. You walked around to the driver's side and rested your paw on the handle, opening the door and peering inside.

"Oh!" You pulled the key out of the ignition and noticed a slip of paper attached to the keys. You tore it off of it and shut the door behind you, sitting in the driver's seat.

The paper read; 'Hope you don't mind. I took your car for a spin. It's pretty fuckin' sweet. Too bad the passenger seats aren't as comfortable as the driver's seat.' You grinned as you continued reading, noticing a phone number on the bottom.

"Weird..." You pulled your cell-phone out of your pocket and dialled the number, "Better not be a fake number..."

Much to your delight, you heard a familiar voice on the other side of the line, "Hi there!"

"Officer Clyde?" You tilted your head to the side, "Thanks for taking my car without my permission."

"No problem..." He chuckled, "I'm unsurprised that you called."

"Why'd you leave your number?" You asked.

"Yes. I'd _love_ to grab a coffee at 37 Brock Avenue. Oh! You're gonna buy me one? That's nice of you! Thanks cutie!" He hang up. You sat there, eyes widened, with a dumb-founded expression on your face.

"The audacity..." You grinned, lowering your phone and resting your foot on the accelerator and pulling out of the car-park, "...can't turn him down, I guess." You drove to the coffee-shop and stopped the car in front of it.

You got out of your car and locked it after you, with a smile. You folded your arms and looked at the coffee-shop, your smile fading as you couldn't see Clyde anywhere. You walked into the coffee-shop and approached the counter.

"I'll just take a coffee. Surprise me..." You said to the teenager behind the counter. The teenager nodded and responded in a squeaky voice.

"That'll be two dollars, sir!" He exclaimed.

"Make it two coffees. And four dollars," Clyde came up from behind you with a large grin, "Thanks for buyin' me a coffee, kid."

You cursed to yourself and pulled out some more change, and handing it to the teen. You walked away from the counter and sat down at a table near a window. Clyde sat opposite of you with a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

"Fuck. You." You glared at him.

"How was prison?" Clyde grinned, taking off his cop's hat.

"Cold. And the pillows felt like stone." You responded, with a frown.

"You've probably been there hundreds of times..." He muttered.

"Not hundreds. But a dozen or two." You smirked.

"So..." He giggled, "Got a job?"

"I'm an illegal street racer, and it makes me shit-tons of cash..." You replied with a grin, "It's one of the best jobs I have ever had. However...the only other job I've ever worked at is a fast-food place a few towns over..."

"Hm? Oh, interestin'..." He stared at you with a smirk. You bit your lip and looked away, just as the waitress came over and handed over your coffees.

"There you go..." She placed them on the table with a warm smile.

"Thanks." You said, as she walked away.

"Such the gentleman..." Clyde grabbed his coffee and took a sip, "Thanks for the coffee, by the way..."

"No god-damn problem..." You sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you on our second date..." He smirked. Your eyes widened as your eyes met with his.

"'Second date'?" You folded your arms. He stared at you with a grin.

"Hm? What're you on about?" Clyde asked, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Nevermind...I just thought you said somethin'..." You muttered with a frown. You took another drink from your coffee and stared down at the table.

"I gave you my number for a reason, kid," Clyde finished his coffee and stood up, "I've got stuff that needs being done. But if you wanna continue this. Just give me a call, huh?" You stood up, at the same time that Clyde stood up.

He walked over to you and stroked your cheek, pulling his paw away and walking out of the coffee-shop. You finished your coffee and followed him out, watching him get into his police cruiser and driving away.

You smiled to yourself, your face completely coloured in a shade of crimson, while approaching your car. You sat in the driver's seat with a grin and looked into your mirror, just as your cellphone rang.

You glanced at the caller ID and answered it, "(Y/N)." You spoke into the phone.

"Hey (Y/N). Come by my place to collect your spoils from your last race. It should cover the fines that you had to pay," A gruff voice spoke through the phone, "Plus, I have another race for you. A race of a different sort. Come by my place, and be here within an hour. Goodbye." He hang up.

You sighed and pocketed your cellphone. You inserted the key into the ignition and turned it, putting on your seatbelt and resting your foot against the accelerator gently. You pulled out of the coffee-shop and failed to notice the police cruiser around the corner.

You ducked your head down slightly, your ears lowering as you started driving into the more disadvantaged part of the city. You heard the familiar music as you pulled in front of the location.

You got out of your car, pulling the key out of ignition and shutting the door behind him. He rested against the car and stared at the house with a frown, before walking around the front and approaching the home with caution.

You raised your paw, but before you could knock, the door opened, and a black bunny stood there with an impatient expression on his face, "Here." A dozen twenty dollar bills were dropped into your paws.

"So...what's this other race?" You asked, pocketing the money and folding your arms.

"You owe me a few favours," The black bunny growled, "I need you to steal a car and take it over town. It should be outside Central station. Just be sure nobody is around to see it being stolen."

"Is this safe?" You frowned.

"It's just a car. Everything should be fine." The black bunny slammed the door in your face. You sighed and jogged over to your car, opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat, with a frown.

You switched on your car and slammed the door shut, slamming your foot on the accelerator and driving away. You drove a few blocks east and stopped at your apartment. You switched off the car and pocketed the keys, getting out of the car and walking away from it.

"Central Station is only a block away..." You started running down the street, towards the train station. You frowned as you felt a weird feeling in your stomach.

"Something isn't right..." You muttered, as you reached the station. You pulled out your cellphone and dialled the number of the black rabbit from earlier.

"Before you asked, it's the green one. It should be in the back." The phone line was cut. You cursed to yourself and walked into the car-park, spying a green hatchback in the back.

You got down on all fours and crawled towards the car, smashing the window and crawling inside. You pulled a panel out from beneath the steering wheel and snapped two wires, pushing them back together. You groaned as you felt a small shock.

The car roared to life, and so did the car alarm. You froze as a bullet went through one of the back windows, shattering it. You crawled out of the car and took cover on the other side, "No, no no…!" You covered your ears, as the attackers emptied their bullets into the side of the hatchback.

"It was a fucking ambush, a fucking ambush…!" You whimpered, as the tires were flattened, and the car sunk further into the ground.

Your eyes widened as you heard a car fast approaching you from behind. You looked to your left and saw a police cruiser stop beside you, skidding to a halt. Clyde got out from the cruiser and crawled beside you, with a gun in his paws.

"Hello..." Clyde panted, staring at you.

"You followed me here!" You shouted, uncovering your ears.

"Cause I knew you'd get yourself in trouble, or try to get yourself killed…!" Clyde reached around the side of the car and fired his pistol, before retracting his paw.

You grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and kissed him roughly, pinning him against the side of the car. You panted and pulled away, "W-We'll talk later…can you just get us outta here!?" You exclaimed.

He nodded and cloaked you with his jacket, helping you into the passenger side of his cruiser, as dozens of bullets were emptied into the side of the car. He crawled around to the other side of the cruiser and into the driver's seat.

He switched on the car and slammed his foot on the accelerator, pulling out of the car-park and into the street. You panted rather roughly and stared at him with a frown, "Thanks...so much..." You rested against the side of the car.

"I gotta sort out a bunch of paperwork. We need to talk more." He said, with a grin.

"Here..." You grabbed a sheet of paper and pen and wrote down your phone number, followed by your address, and a smile face.

He stopped the car in front of your house and stared at you, "Thanks...again." You handed him the slip of paper and got out of the car with a smile. You walked towards your home, just as Clyde drove off.

You walked into your house and sat on your couch, staring at the ceiling. You laid down and closed your eyes, sighing softly and stretching as if you'd only woken up a few hours ago.

You turned to face the couch and curled up, pulling a blanket on top of you and closing your eyes again. You smiled warmly and passed off into a warm, calm, sleep.

You were awoken by the sound of something knocking on the door. You yawned and stretched, opening your eyes and pushing yourself up. You bent your right arm around your back and grinned as you felt it pop.

"Much better..." You yawned and walked over to the front door. You opened the door and stretched, "Hello…?"

Clyde was standing there in his cop uniform with a bouquet of flowers, "Nice. I guess we could chill here in our boxers if you _really_ wanted..." Clyde looked you up and down.

You blushed as you realised that you had only been wearing boxers, "Sorry...I just woke up, heh..." You blushed deeper and rubbed your shoulders, looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind at all..." His grin widened, as he handed you the flowers.

"Huh. Flowers. Thanks." You smiled at him and walked back into the home, resting the flowers in a vase nearby. Clyde walked inside and rested his coat on a nearby coat-rack.

"Just wait out here..." You walked into the kitchen, leaving Clyde to sit on the couch alone for a little while. You rested your paws against the fridge and pulled it open.

Your fingers tapped with a nervous twitch, "Oh gosh..." You muttered to yourself. You'd never been this nervous in your entire life! You pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge door and shut the fridge.

You walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, holding the wine in your paws. You grinned and walked towards the couch, sitting beside the bunny, "Oooh, alcohol. Perfect..." You opened the bottle and handed it to Clyde.

Clyde rested the bottle against his lips and took a drink, before handing it over to you. You took a quick drink and rested it on the table beside you.

You and Clyde stared at each-other. Clyde smirked and scooched closer to you, wrapping his arm around you and dragging it down your body. You blusher as he stroked your back sensually and scooched closer, so that your skin was touching his. You soon found yourself lying on the couch, with Clyde atop of you.

He kissed you passionately, moaning rather loudly as you stuck your tongue in his mouth. His tongue and yours wrapped around each-other in a battle for dominance. You grinned as you let him win, letting him take over your mouth.

He unbuttoned his shirt and tore yours off, so that your chests were rubbing against each-other. You moaned as his crotch ground against yours, causing you to giggle uncontrollably.

He blushed and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off slowly with a lustful expression on his face. He sat back on the couch and pulled you atop of him, so that your ass was grinding against his crotch.

"Let's take this last layer off, huh…?" He blushed as he pulled off his boxers, then took off yours shortly after. You bit your lip and blushed deeply as you felt his member harden against your ass.

"You sure you wanna do this…?" He asked, in a soft and calm tone. You nodded and bit your muzzle harder, as he inserted himself into your ass. You moaned as you were penetrated for the first time, taking away your virginity, and you were sure that this was the right person to be doing it.

Clyde stroked his paws down your body and rubbed your ass, slapping it roughly and licking his lips, "Heh..." You blushed, as he slowly started pushing in and out of you.

"Oh gosh..." You groaned as he increased his pace, while stroking your abs and sinking his teeth into your neck. He sunk his teeth further in, causing you to moan a few cute moans.

"You're so cute~..." He pulled away and increased his pace, slamming into you a little rougher than before. You grinned and pulled yourself off of him, flaunting your ass back and forth and approaching a nearby wall.

You rested against the wall and shook your ass for Clyde, who was staring at you wide-eyed. A flash of red went past his eyes, followed by a smirk. He pushed himself to his feet and slammed his member deep into your ass with a grin, followed by multiple loud moans coming from both yourself, and the bunny above you.

"Deeper…!" You exclaimed, as he slammed you further into the wall. He sunk his claws into your ass-cheeks and whined as you pushed yourself against him, massaging his member with the walls of your tight ass.

Clyde moaned loudly as the familiar rushing feeling was surging through his body. He slapped your ass roughly and leant forward, sinking his teeth into your neck and slamming into you one final time, filling your ass with his white fluids.

You moaned loudly as his fluids filled you up, and leaked down your legs. He started stroking you quickly and roughly as he continued filling you up. You whined and whimpered as he increased his pace, and you climaxed into his paw. You panted and rested against the wall, as the rabbit collapsed atop of you.

He picked you up and carried you into your bedroom. He smirked and laid you on the bed, lying beside you and covering you and himself with the covers. He spooned you from behind with a warm smile and kissed your neck softly, breathing against your fur.

"I love you Clyde..." You muttered, as you feel into a deep sleep.

"I love you too (Y/N)..." Clyde closed his eyes and fell asleep, with a larger smile on his face than ever before.

 **A little bit shorter than the previous one, but hopefully this was satisfactory! :D**

 **\- RSM**


	145. Bonnie's Journal (Bonnie&Freddy)

Bonnie's Journal

 **A writing-prompt inspired one-shot. The prompt simply said; 'write a one-shot in a journal form'. So, here it is.**

 **JANUARY – 1994**

 **1st –** Party over here! New year's was a fucking blast! Freddy surprised everybody with an amazing fireworks display atop of the pizzeria's roof, and invited everybody up! I dunno what to make of it, but he made up this VIP spot near the display just for him and I! Foxy was _so_ jealous! Freddy's brother keeps telling me that Freddy has 'ulterior motives', whatever the hell that means! I can't wait to start performing later this month! - B

 **18th –** I'm so nervous! I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my lifetime. Freddy was the only performer required for yesterday, so I just watched him from the backstage. Chica tapped me on the shoulder just after he finished, but I was too busy watching the kids cheering for my mentor. She says she worries about me, but she won't tell me why. She scares me sometimes. Sometimes she just starts thinking about something, and never stops. - B

 **19th –** My first performance went _amazing_! I think Freddy was a little jealous of all the attention I was getting from all the kids! I've gotten some fans already! There was this cute little girl who hugged me for two minutes straight! I'm so glad that everything went well, I was so scared that I would screw up and embarrass Freddy. Chica is really proud of me, she wouldn't stop making me celebratory pizzas, while Freddy kept to himself. I hope he isn't angry or anything. - B

 **FEBRUARY – 1994**

 **14th –** I'm a little confused. Apparently there is this thing called Valentine's Day or something? Freddy actually left the restaurant and picked some flowers from the nearby garden for some reason. Chica told me that he was getting it for a special someone. So why did he give them to me? - B

 **29th –** What the hell is a 'leap year'? - B

 **MARCH – 1994**

 **2nd –** Foxy is getting a little sick of my constant questioning of things, so he went ahead and got Freddy's brother to teach me some stuff about how the world works. He refuses to talk about something called 'sex', so I decided to use Mike's laptop to look it up, with Foxy's help of course. I think I need my eyes cleaned out. - B

 **13th –** I found this closet on the left side of the pizzeria, I have no idea why I haven't noticed it in the year I have been here! There were these things in there, these boxes! In the boxes there was this bottle of white stuff. So, thinking it was ice cream, I drank it. The mechanic had to get it out of my suit. How was I supposed to know it was bleach? What the fuck is bleach anyway? - B

 **31st –** Something's wrong with Freddy. He glitched during today's performance and he's been hating himself for it. I think he accidently knocked a kid off of the stage or something? The parent tore into him and into the manager. Freddy's been sitting in the backstage for the last few hours in silence, and whenever I go in there, he snaps at me. Maybe I should just leave him alone. - B

 **APRIL – 1994**

 **1st –** Does he hate me? - B

 **18th –** I've been spending a lot of time with Foxy and Chica lately. It's great too! Freddy's decided to keep his distance from me, so I have nobody else except for those two. Foxy tells me lots of pirate stories, and Chica makes pizzas! Sometimes we sit in the pirate cove and listen to Foxy tell stories while we eat pizza! It's a good deal! If only Freddy and his brother were here to share it. - B

 **MAY – 1994**

 **17th –** I'm sure that Freddy hates me. Every time I look at him, he gives me the scariest looks, like he's gonna kill me in my sleep or anything. I went on stage one day and saw him pulling the strings off my guitar. Foxy keeps telling me that he's just angry at everything, but why is he targeting me? He's my friend! My mentor! - B

 **19th –** He hit me. I think my nose is broken. The wires were hanging off the side! Chica told me she's gonna talk to him, but I think we're done. - B

 **JUNE – 1994**

 **3rd –** It's the weirdest thing. Freddy came up to me yesterday and _apologized_ to me for everything he did. I regret it so much, but I hit him! I smashed him against the wall! I'll never forget that shock that was planted on his face. I think he understood why I did it, but none of us exchanged any more words. - B

 **12th –** I have no idea what happened to Foxy! I switched on one day to find his cove closed down. I don't know what happened, but he isn't letting anybody in anymore. Can't anything good happen to us anymore? - B

 **18th –** Golden Freddy came out nowhere yesterday and sat with me for a few hours. He told me that everything would be okay, and that things would get to normal eventually. He said that there were things that needed to be done, and certain people needed to achieve them. I wonder who those people would be. He also told me that Freddy has been confiding in him lately about some issues he's been having. I'll confront Freddy in a few days, then we'll be able to t- **The rest of the page is torn out**

 **AUGUST – 1994**

 **7th - The first part of the page has been torn out** -...I dropped my fucking journal in the god-damn water! Basically what happened, is I told Freddy about everything and asked if he was okay. He just said that he was having a rough time and needed some support, so I gave him a hug. It was one of the nicest things in the world. I feel butterflies in my stomach and I don't know what to do. I'll ask Golden Freddy. - B

 **8th –** Foxy's cove has been permanently shut down as of today. He didn't take the news well, but he apologized for how he behaved before. I feel so bad for him… - B

 **SEPTEMBER – 1994**

 **1st –** Freddy's already prepared the new year's celebration for us. He's also prepared something else, but I dunno what it is. He was very secretive about it, but he said he'd tell me when the time comes. - B

 **3rd –** Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Okay, okay! Where the fuck do I start? I walked out of the office after talking to the guard about being a guitarist, right? I saw Freddy in the backstage sitting at a table for two! With candles and everything! There was no food on the table, but it was very aesthetic! The weirdest part though, is after dinner, I turned to leave! But he pinned me against the wall and kissed me! I think that's what it's called. I need to asked Golden Freddy, but oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm so fucking happy! - B

 **4th –** Having sex works surprisingly well when you're an animatronic, you have _no_ idea.

 **OCTOBER – 1994**

 **20th –** Foxy and Chica couldn't stop laughing at the prospect of Freddybear and I dating, but they accepted it all the same. I could swear I saw Freddy's brother grinning as we told him.

 **31st –** I swear I could kill Freddy and Chica for this! Foxy agrees with me too! They dressed as us and made us think that we were only clones! I punched myself in the face! Well, I punched Freddy in the face, but I thought it was myself! Needless to say, he said he'd get me back for this. I shudder at the thought, but I also shudder at the feeling! - B

 **NOVEMBER – 1994**

 **1st –** I should make Freddy pissed more often, the best sex happens then! I'm so glad he's the dom! - B

 **11th –** Chica made us a special pizza for Freddy's birthday. Well, not birthday, but creation day. We all call it the Joy of Creation, but we aren't sure why. I think it's cool though! - B

 **12th –** I wonder when my Joy of Creation day is? I think it's sometime in January.. - B

 **30th –** Foxy keeps going on about Mike coming for Christmas, he really doesn't let up! I hope everything goes well for them! - B

 **DECEMBER – 1994**

 **24th –** The Christmas decorations went up pretty quickly. They brought in a couple that are regular customers to fix us up and make sure everything is working fine. One of them went by Eli, while I didn't catch the name of the other. He had a thick Australian accent though. 'Didgeridoo, mate! Howdy, howdy, howdy!' Though, I can't tease! I have a British accent! - B

 **25th –** Christmas day went by quick! Nothing too amazing happened, except for a morning make-out session, a Christmas-themed pirate story, free pizza, and a hug from the guard! Mike has always been nice to us. Foxy in particular it seems! I'm looking forward to having a passionate encounter with my boyfriend! Yay! - B

 **31st –** So, it's been a year since I started this journal! A lot has happened since then, but I can't wait to see what happens this year. Freddy is hugging me tightly as I write this, while Foxy and Mike are doing something in the office. Freddy won't let go of me! **A few words are a little messed up** Shit. I wish I could erase pen! Now my journal has another blemish...gosh. Anyway, see you next year! Xoxo – B

 **This was different, but I enjoyed this.**

 **\- RSM**


	146. My Friends (Jeremy&Mike FS)

My Friends

 **Another writing prompt!**

 **In this one-shot, Mike shows Jeremy his treehouse after school. In this one-shot; Jeremy and Mike are nine, and the FNAF crew only exists in plush toys.**

Mike adjusted his backpack as he walked towards his house. He froze as he heard footsteps approaching fast behind him. He smirked as he noticed the familiar cap worn by a close friend of his.

"Jeremy!" Mike greeted.

"Hi there, Mikey!" Jeremy grinned, hugging his friend tightly.

"How are you, man?" Mike smiled warmly, folding his arms. He continued walking down the street, with Jeremy alongside him this time. Jeremy bit his lip and glanced at Mike's house as they approached it.

"Good, you?" Jeremy smiled back at him. Mike nodded and unfolded his arms.

"I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow?" Jeremy stopped, with a frown on his face.

"No. I wanna show you something." Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him around the front of the house and into the backyard. Jeremy looked up and noticed a treehouse nearby. Mike grinned and folded his arms.

"This is my treehouse!" Mike exclaimed, grinning widely, "My friends and I hang out inside!"

"Friends?" Jeremy tilted his head to the side. Mike grabbed a hold of the ladder and started climbing up, with a smile on his face. Jeremy grabbed the ladder and started climbing after him, looking up at Mike as he disappeared into the treehouse.

He pushed himself into the treehouse after he made it to the top and looked around. It was rather warm and cozy inside, and the walls were coated with a dark coloured wood. He approached Mike and sat beside him.

Mike grinned and pulled out five different plush toys. One of them was a brown bear with a black hat and tie, another was a purple bunny, the third one was a chicken with a bib that read; 'Let's Eat!' and the fourth one was a fox with an eye-patch and a hook for a hand.

The fifth one was in the centre, with a purple hat and bow-tie, "This one is Freddy...and this one is Bonnie. Chica, Foxy and this one is Fredbear..."

Jeremy sat there and stared at them, "Can I touch them…?"

"Go ahead." Mike held Fredbear closed to his chest, with a smile. Jeremy grabbed the four other plush toys and hugged them tightly, with a smile on his face.

"Are these your friends?" Jeremy asked, putting down the others and hugging Freddy tightly.

"Yeah..." Mike grinned, "They're from the pizzeria that was closed down..."

"I remember! Freddy Fazbear's, right?" Jeremy tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah. The bear is Freddy. The bunny is Bonnie. The chicken is Chica, and the fox is Foxy the Pirate!" Mike exclaimed.

"Is Fredbear your favourite?" Jeremy asked.

Mike shook his head and put Fredbear down, "No. Bonnie is my favourite..."

"I love his guitar...and his colours!" Mike exclaimed.

Jeremy giggled and glanced at Freddy, "I've always wanted to grow up to sing as good as Freddy!" His ears perked as he heard somebody approach the bottom of the ladder.

"Mike! It's time for dinner, kiddo!" Mike's mom shouted.

"Wait, already? How long were we up here?" Mike turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy glanced at his watch, "Three hours!"

"Bring your friend with you!" Mike glanced at Jeremy and smiled at him.

"Thanks...for coming. You're an awesome friend." Mike hugged Jeremy tightly and handed him the Freddy plush.

"Keep it." Mike grinned.

Jeremy smiled and started crawling down the ladder. Mike started climbing down after him. He paused and glanced back into the treehouse, waving at the plushes before continuing down the ladder.

 **As you can probably tell, this was pre-written. Three weeks ago if you care. I just need to say something. I fought with my boyfriend today, and I was angry. I said a bunch of things I didn't mean and I regret absolutely everything I said.**

 **You're right, Eli. Everything you said is completely true, I'm just too much of a piece of shit to change myself to make everything better. I am so angry at everything right now, my family, my friends and everything else going on in my life, that I have completely forgotten how I'm supposed to treat another human being – let alone the person who is closest to me.**

 **If you're reading this. Please, leave me alone so I can sort things out. I'm not gonna let you be my punching bag. It's not fair for you, or anybody else. I love you, you know this. Don't apologize for _anything_. It's all me. And I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who treats you better.**

 **Sorry about this long author's note. This is a coward's way of carrying information. :(**

 **\- RSM**


	147. Fazbear Family 3 (GF&ST)

Fazbear Family 3

 **(GOLDEN FREDDY &SPRINGTRAP)**

 **Welcome to part three of Fazbear Family. :3**

"...I am _so_ sick of your crap!" Spring slammed his paw on the steering wheel. Goldie flinched and growled at him, while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Fuck you, then!" He exclaimed, "Maybe I can't get a proper job! But at least if I did, I wouldn't be an asshole about it!"

"You are such a lazy fucker!" Spring bared his teeth, "Almost everyone else in our home has a job, and they all pull their own weight! The only good your for is for a good fuck!"

Goldie clenched his fists and glanced out the window. Spring tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Hardly a good fuck..." Spring muttered to himself.

Goldie's ears flattened. Spring gently rested his foot against the accelerator and bit his lip, "Fuck you..." Goldie muttered.

"I don't know why I got together with you. You're more useless than a lock without a key..." Spring muttered. He paused, immediately regretting what he said.

"Stop the car." Goldie narrowed his eyes.

"Gold...I-I didn't mean..." Spring's ears flattened.

"Stop. The fucking. Car." Goldie bared his teeth, growling rather loudly at the bunny. Spring whimpered and pulled onto the side of the road. He turned to Goldie and reached out to touch him.

Goldie flinched and pushed him off of him, "I hate you." Goldie opened the door and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Spring got out of the car and held his arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the searing heat.

He could've sworn that the forecast was rain…

He ran around the car and approached Goldie, who was walking in the opposite direction, "I didn't mean it!" Spring exclaimed, grabbing him. Goldie pushed him off of him and turned around.

"Get away from me." Goldie muttered. Spring felt his heart shatter as Goldie turned back around and continued walking away.

"I love you..." Spring whispered. Goldie didn't respond, and walked out of view. Spring wiped some tears away and walked back to his car. He got into the driver's seat and stared at the ceiling. He cursed to himself and started his car, pulling onto the road and towards home.

Goldie opened the front door to the house and slammed it behind him, "Fucking asshole!" He walked towards his bedroom and peered inside. He muttered to himself as he noticed Spring sleeping in their bed. He quietly shut the door and walked back into the living room.

He peered out of the front window and noticed Spring's truck parked out in front of the house, with a blue sedan and black SUV in the drive-way. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

He reached inside and pulled out a can of beer. He shut the fridge and walked back into the living room, throwing himself on the couch. He cracked open the can and proceeded to drink all of it. He threw the can on the ground and watched it roll towards the television opposite of the couch.

He laid on the couch and tore off his bow-tie, throwing it to the ground. He turned so he was facing into the couch, closing his eyes and frowning.

He wouldn't sleep well that night.

He awoke to the sound of a door slamming, "Huh…?" He yawned and opened his eyes. He groaned as he rolled off the couch and landed on the ground. He rubbed his shoulder and pushed himself to his feet.

He stretched and walked over to the fridge, completely ignoring Foxy, who was standing at the counter. Goldie grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and slumped against it, yawning as he did so.

He heard Bonnie come out and speak with Foxy for a little before Bonnie turned and glanced at him, "Come on big guy...we're taking you to Spring..." He heard him mutter.

Goldie wiped some dried tears from his face and nodded absent-mindly. He followed them outside and into Foxy's SUV, where he sat in the back seat in silence. He heard Foxy say something, but didn't say anything else.

"What about you, Goldie? The Ice-cream shop, right?" He looked up to see Foxy glancing at him. He shook his head gently and glanced at Bonnie.

"No...just drop me off at the bar a few blocks away from the ice-cream shop..." He muttered, frowning a little as he noticed Bonnie's ear flatten.

The trip went rather fast. Goldie waved at Bonnie as he got out of the SUV, and Foxy turned around the started going in the other direction, "How are you, Gold?" He asked, glancing into his mirror.

Goldie shrugged and looked out the window, "Could be better..." The rest of the trip was filled with silence, before Foxy stopped the SUV. Goldie got out and thanked Foxy, before walking away from the car.

Foxy frowned and drove away, while Goldie walked into the bar. He came out of the bar a few hours later, just realising that it was raining outside. He muttered to himself and started walking along the rather busy pathway, towards the ice-cream shop.

He glanced into the hairdressers where Bonnie had gone before and looked inside, seeing Grace and Chi talking to each other. He waved at them and cracked a small smile as they waved back at him.

He stopped in front of the ice-cream shop, "I Scream..." He glanced at the name of the place. He giggled to himself, remembering that he had chosen the name, along with his boyfriend.

He peered inside and noticed Red working at the counter. He walked inside and approached the counter, "Hey..." Goldie greeted. Red bit his lip and folded his arms.

"Hey..." Red seemed irritated.

"Are you alright?" Goldie asked, frowning a little.

"Spring came into work at four in the morning," Red responded, folding his arms, "He came in drunk, and in tears. What the hell did you say to him?"

Goldie flinched and looked down, his ears lowering, "We fought..." He muttered.

"He told me about it...how _dare_ you! He does _everything_ for you!" Red exclaimed, catching the attention of a few nearby customers enjoying their ice-creams.

Goldie whimpered, "I'm sorry...I-I just wanna find him and apologize!"

"You're worthless," Red growled, "You never were worth _anything_ and you'll never amount to _anything_..." Red felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around to see Spring standing there, with an angry look on his face.

"Oh...h-hey Spring..." He greeted, chuckling nervously. Spring growled at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!" He shouted in his face. Red whimpered and pushed the rabbit off of him. Red apologize and walked away, while Spring and Goldie's eyes met.

Spring sighed and glanced at the back-room, "C'mon..." He walked towards the door and pushed it open. Goldie followed him close behind, the door closing and locking automatically behind them.

Goldie shivered as he noticed that they were both standing in the freezer, where all of the ice-cream was kept, "It's freezing in here..." Spring grabbed Goldie and pinned him against a shelf.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said, big bear..." Spring muttered, "Please, please, please, please, don't be mad at me! I can't _stand_ this!" Goldie felt his heart shatter as he saw Spring cry his heart out.

"Everything I said is wrong! You're not a lazy bastard, or a bad fuck! I love you so, so, so much! And you help everybody in the best way you can!" Spring shouted.

Goldie blushed and pushed Spring away gently, "You were right though...e-everybody else has a place in our family, except for me..." Goldie looked down, his ears lowering.

"You're _my_ boyfriend, and nobody else's, and you have to keep me pleased. How's that for a job?" Spring grinned, pinning Goldie against the shelf again.

"I-I'm a good fuck, right?" Goldie asked, blushing hard. Spring giggled and took off his shirt, as Goldie took off his own. They began making out; their tongues in a battle for dominance. They giggled as the shelf toppled and they fell onto the floor.

 **I hope you all enjoyed part three! :3**

 **\- RSM**


	148. The Dinner (TB&PT, SB&ST)

The Dinner

 **A part two to the Plushtrap/Clyde lemon. With a little Shadow Bonnie/Springtrap added in, requested by Ridlius! ;D**

Plushtrap sat on the side of his bed with a wide grin. He licked his lips and turned to face his boyfriend, that was lying on the bed, facing him. Plushtrap bit his muzzle and stroked his boyfriend's chest, leaning down the nipping him on the neck. Plushtrap crawled to the other side of the bed and jumped down, his grin fading as he stretched and pulled on a pair of boxers.

He rubbed the bulge in his boxers and adjusted them, before walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway leading into the living room. He glanced over at the front door as he noticed a shadow going past one of the windows. He rolled his eyes and approached the door, opening it without any issues.

"How did you-?" Shadow Bonnie was standing there, his eyes widened. Plushtrap dragged Shadow Bonnie into the home and shut the door behind him, "How the hell did you see me out there?"

Plushtrap shrugged and adjusted his boxers, "What's up, Shad?" Plushtrap wandered into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter, switching on the kettle and grabbing two mugs from a nearby cupboard. Shadow Bonnie walked into the kitchen and sat at a dining table, resting his arms atop of the wooden surface.

"I was just gonna ask ya a few things..." Shadow Bonnie bit his muzzle, "But before I ask anything about myself. Is it true that and Clyde…?"

"Yeah. We fucked. He was basically begging for it," Plushtrap smugly grinned, "Whipped out this thing and he couldn't resist." Shadow Bonnie looked away, as Plushtrap pulled his boxers down for a split second.

"Mhm..." Shadow Bonnie muttered, with an awkward frown. Plushtrap rolled his eyes and filled the mugs with the water from the kettle, "Here..." Shadow Bonnie got up from the table and leant against the counter.

Plushtrap smiled warmly at him, handing him a mug, "Thanks." Shadow Bonnie murmured. He took a sip from the mug and muttered something under his breath.

"So," Plushtrap took a sip from his own mug and glanced over at the dark rabbit, "What did you need, Shad?"

"Well..." Shadow Bonnie lowered his mug, "Clyde told me you were gonna take him out for dinner tonight..."

"So, I was wonderin' if we could make it a double date…?" Shadow Bonnie tilted his head to the side.

"Ooooh~?" Plushtrap grinned smugly, "Whose the lucky guy who gets to bang you, Shad?"

"W-Well. I asked Springtrap out..." Shadow Bonnie blushed lightly, "Do you think he'll join us…?"

"I'm sure he will," Plushtrap nodded, "I've always wanted to have a gangbang..." He muttered.

Shadow Bonnie chuckled and shook his head, "You've got your own fuck-buddy. I've got someone I want to be my boyfriend...maybe even go further..."

"Aww, such a noble guy..." Plushtrap finished his drink and put the mug down, "We'll be leaving at five tonight. I assume you're driving us?"

"I-I guess I can do that..." Shadow Bonnie smiled, "Just keep your paws off my date." He snapped.

"Oh, sure, sure..." Plushtrap grinned, "As you put it. I've already got a fuck-buddy..."

"Good. Keep it that way," Shadow Bonnie nodded, "I'll be here at five."

"Good. Once you get here, I'll tell you where we're goin." Plushtrap responded.

"You're not always the boss y'know..." Shadow Bonnie murmured, while approaching the front door, "But whatever. Arguing with you is a death sentence..." He left the house. Plushtrap grinned and jumped down from the counter, approaching the door and reaching up, slipping the lock around.

He rubbed his paws together and walked back down the hallway, peeking into his bedroom. He walked through the door and gently pushed it behind him, "Wake up baby~..."

Springtrap rubbed his paws together nervously, sitting on the couch in his home, while staring at his mobile phone, resting on a nearby counter. He tapped his fingers against the side of the couch nervously, his eyes widening as his phone vibrated just after four o'clock.

"...oh, shit!" He jumped up from his couch and ran over to the counter, fumbling with his phone and resting it against his ear, "Hello!?" He paused, as he realised he didn't accept the call. He calmed down, panting heavily and accepting the call. He grinned and spoke in a formal accent, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Hi there~..." He purred. He blushed deeply as he heard Shadow Bonnie's voice on the other side.

"Oh, hi there…?" Shadow Bonnie chuckled nervously.

 _Shit,_ Shadow Bonnie cursed to himself, _I might've just fucked up my chances…_

"So...yeah. I'll be coming around in a few minutes to grab you for the double-date..." Shadow Bonnie trailed off, "Try to ignore the lustful expressions you get from a small green rabbit sitting opposite me..."

Springtrap bit his lip, "I'll be sure to..."

"See you seen, Springy!" Shadow Bonnie exclaimed, "U-Uh...sorry. A little too early for nicknames, huh…?"

"Not at all Shabby. I'll be seein' you soon, cool~?" Springtrap blushed deeply. Shadow Bonnie giggled cutely and responded with a 'bye', before hanging up.

Springtrap rubbed his paws together nervously, with a small smile on his face, "I can't wait…!" He exclaimed.

Plushtrap adjusted his tie, while Clyde stood beside him with a nervous grin, "You alright, big guy?" Plushtrap jumped up onto Clyde's shoulder and hugged his chest.

"Yeah..." Clyde smiled, "I've just never been on a date before..." Plushtrap frowned and adjusted Clyde's bow-tie, his ears lowering.

"Hey..." Plushtrap rested his paws on Clyde's cheeks, looking into his eyes with a smile, "It'll go fine..."

"I may not be overly-romantic..." Plushtrap murmured, "But no matter what happens tonight. You will be mine..."

"How should I interpret that?" Clyde smiled warmly. Plushtrap pecked him on the cheek and jumped down, standing beside the taller rabbit.

"Interpret that as you wish," Plushtrap shrugged, "Just remember that I love you."

"I will, Plushy..." Clyde glanced down the road and saw Shadow Bonnie's car approaching them. Plushtrap rubbed his paws together as Shadow Bonnie pulled up beside them.

"Jump in." Shadow Bonnie grinned. Clyde and Plushtrap got in the back-seat of the car and made themselves comfortable. Springtrap and Shadow Bonnie looked at Plushtrap with confused expressions on their faces.

"So. Where to?" Shadow Bonnie asked, frowning slightly. Plushtrap pulled a pile of cash from his pocket and handed it to Shadow Bonnie, "Holy shit! There must be thousands of dollars here!"

"Just take us to the most expensive place you know." Plushtrap glanced over at Clyde and kissed him on the cheek. Clyde rubbed his shoulder and smiled at the smaller rabbit.

Shadow Bonnie glanced at Springtrap with a grin, before turning the car around and driving in the opposite direction. They stopped in front of a place which was called a French name that none of them could pronounce. Plushtrap got out of the car alongside Clyde, while Springtrap and Shadow Bonnie just looked at each-other.

"G-Go on..." Shadow Bonnie smiled. Springtrap smiled and got out of the car, while Shadow Bonnie switched it off and got out.

They walked into the restaurant and were given the most expensive table in the entire place. Plushtrap acted like this was a normality, while the others were in awe of absolutely everything in the restaurant.

An hour passed before their food was finished. Springtrap licked his lips and dusted his mouth off, while Clyde and Shadow Bonnie were staring at their plates in awe, "Beautiful..."

"This was the beast steak I have ever eaten," Shadow Bonnie muttered, "I wish we had the money to do this all the time..."

"Where do you get your money from, anyway?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah..." Clyde glanced at Plushtrap, "You don't come to the club often.."

"I have some powerful friends," Plushtrap shrugged, "If I said who it was, I'd have to kill you." Plushtrap laughed, while the others chuckled nervously.

Clyde smiled at Plushtrap and stroked the smaller rabbit's shoulder. Plushtrap grinned at the cyan-coloured rabbit and stroked his arm, "I know you can't keep your paws off me, but you gotta wait till we get home..." Clyde nodded in response to this.

Springtrap and Shadow Bonnie glanced at each-other, their faces coated in a crimson-coloured blush. Plushtrap grinned and glanced back at Clyde, "This was fun guys, it really was. But I wanna...head back," He squeezed Clyde's crotch, "We have stuff to do. Right?" He grinned. Clyde nodded, blushing deeply.

"Alright...thanks for this, Plush..." Shadow Bonnie waved them off. Clyde followed Plushtrap out of the restaurant and followed the smaller rabbit into an alleyway beside the building. Plushtrap pushed Clyde against the wall and slammed his lips against his. Clyde grinned and melted into the kiss, taking off his shirt.

Shadow Bonnie looked down his paw and smiled as he saw Springtrap squeezing his paw. He leant forward and locked lips with the tattered rabbit. Springtrap wrapped his arms around the other rabbit and kissed him gently, pulling away shortly after.

"Let's take it slow, okay…?" Springtrap murmured.

"But of course..." Shadow Bonnie blushed, "I'm just glad that I got to kiss you..."

"Come on. Wanna go see a movie?" Springtrap asked, getting up from his chair. Shadow Bonnie nodded and kissed Springtrap on the cheek, following him out of the restaurant.

"I love you, Springy..." Shadow Bonnie muttered, a large smile on his face. Springtrap giggled cutely and pecked the taller rabbit on the cheek;

"I love you too, Shabby..."

 **I hope this was good! :D**

 **Also, as a quick note; I see Plushtrap as a sex-crazed psychopath. So, yeah. :3**

 **\- RSM**


	149. Fazbear Family 4 (Freddy&Bonnie)

Fazbear Family 4

 **(BONNIE &FREDDY)**

 **In this one-shot, Freddy will do anything to get a ring for his boyfriend. Anything.**

Freddy peeked into their bedroom. He grinned and listened in, as Bonnie was admiring himself in the mirror, "Oh man, I look so gay..." Bonnie stroked his thigh and did a sexy pose in front of his mirror.

Freddy blushed and knocked gently on the door. Freddy complimented the bunny's clothes and they spoke about what Bonnie was planning to do that day. Bonnie kissed Freddy on the cheek after Freddy struck a deal with him.

"I wouldn't ask, but...you know Foxy and Goldie don't get along..." He trailed off.

"I'll tell him." Bonnie nodded. Freddy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, walking out of the bedroom. Freddy walked towards the front door and adjusted his bow-tie. He waved at Foxy and Bonnie and smiled at them as he put his top-hat on.

"Good luck at your job interview!" Freddy turned around and smirked, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

He grinned and giggled to himself. He hadn't kept a secret from anybody for years, and he was especially excited about this one! He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, eventually going into his gallery and looking at a silver ring, with the words; 'Together Always' engraved along the side.

What was he going to do with this ring, you may ask? Well, what else? He turned off his phone and smiled to himself, walking towards his sedan. He unlocked his car and sat in the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, silently praying that everything would go right today. This ring is very important to him, and he needed everything to be perfect.

He was going to propose.

The thought of Bonnie rejecting him was heart-shattering, but still extremely unlikely. Freddy just wanted to make it memorable. He inserted the key and turned it, switching the sedan on and pulling out of the driveway.

He pulled onto the road and eventually found himself in the middle of a large traffic jam heading towards the centre of the city. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, the stress building up really quickly as time seemed to pass like nothing.

It took an hour for him to get through the traffic and over the bridge. He sighed as he pulled off the road and into a large car-park, belonging to the country city's mall. He parked near the front and got out of the sedan, sighing softly to himself.

He rubbed his fore-head, groaning as he had escaped the heat of the sedan. The air-conditioning was broken and completely irreplaceable, so Freddy had to settle with opening the windows and letting all of the hot air from the outside in.

It certainly didn't help the situation that it was an old sedan from the nineties. The type of car wasn't known, as the front and back brands had been torn off, and the brand had faded off the steering wheel.

Inside the car, was rather bland, except for the car-seats. Bonnie had got them for Freddy on his birthday the previous year. They were brown, with spots of purple and blue.

Freddy giggled as he remembered losing his virginity to the bunny atop of the driver's seat a year before. He shut the door and adjusted his bow-tie.

He approached the front of the mall, while frowning and looking at the ground. He was _extremely_ shy, and only ever talked to people if Bonnie was present.

There was just...something about Bonnie, which brought a different side out of the bear, and Freddy was grateful for that. As he entered the mall, his ears were invaded with the sound of music coming through the speakers throughout the complex, but it was muffled due to the thousands of people talking in the mall.

Freddy bit his lip and glanced at the jewellery store that he was aiming for. He walked inside and looked around, scouring the shelves for the ring, while looking at a brown watch for himself.

"Can I help you, sir?" Freddy turned around to see Chi standing there.

"Hi Chi!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, hello Fred," Chi returned the smile, "You got here just in time! I'm about to take an hour break, I was just on the way out! How can I help you, my friend?"

"I'm looking for this..." Freddy took out his phone and showed her the ring. Chi frowned and glanced at the bear.

"We sold out of those..." Freddy looked down, his ears lowering.

"I think they sell those at other stores though..." She added, "Look. I gotta go see my sister...I'll talk to her for a bit and ask if she knows anything. Go get something to eat and I'll get back to you, alright?"

"Alright...thanks Chi." He smiled. Chi waved goodbye and walked out of the store, with Freddy following close behind. Chi walked out of the mall, while the bear approached the food court.

Freddy approached Fur-Way and ordered some food. He walked along the counter and paid for his sandwich, aswell as a bottle of soda. He thanked the clerk and gave her a tip, before walking over to a nearby chair and sitting down.

It wasn't long before his phone vibrated. He picked it up and pressed it against his ear, "Hey Chi!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Fred," Chi responded, "I'm at the hairdressers. Grace told me they're selling the _exact_ same ring inside the department store on the other side of the mall."

"Wait, what?" Freddy's eyes widened, "It'll be a cheap and crap version!"

"Not quite," Chi responded, "It came from our stock. We're not sure if it's in the female, or male section, so you'll just have to go look for it."

"What if there's a big line or something?" Freddy stood up and threw his trash in the bin, pushing past a few people on the way towards the department store.

"Then push in? Maybe kill a few of them?" Chi chucked. Freddy chuckled nervously and bit his lip.

"You'll be fine," Chi sighed, "Keep me posted, I've got nothing else to do for the next hour."

"Thanks Chi..." Freddy smiled, as he neared the department store.

"No problem Freddy! Good luck!" She exclaimed. Freddy said goodbye and hang up as he walked into the department store.

He greeted one of the staff members and he walked further into the store. He approached the female's jewellery section and scoured the shelves for the ring. He growled after he realised that it wasn't there.

He jogged over to the front counter and pressed on the bell. A rather bulky bear approached the counter with a smirk on his face, "How can I help ya, hun?" He bit his lip.

Freddy rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "I'm looking for this." He showed the staff member the picture. The bear bit his lip and started typing on his computer, before turning to Freddy.

"Novelty section, near the back." He directed. Freddy nodded and turned around, knocking into a customer that was standing behind him.

"I'm so-..." He paused. He'd knocked into Shadow Freddy. Freddy growled and cracked his knuckles. Freddy knew that Shadow Freddy was going to try to get the ring before him. Their relationship was practically poison to anyone who came close.

"That ring is mine." Freddy's eyes flashed black for a split second. Shadow Freddy grinned and ran off. Freddy ran after him pushing over a shopping cart and knocking over a few clothes racks. He eventually caught up to Shadow Freddy and pushed him over, and into a net of soccer balls.

Shadow Freddy crawled out and followed Freddy to the back of the store. Freddy began scouring the shelves for the ring, completely ignoring his vibrating phone.

"Not now, Bonnie..." He muttered. Shadow Freddy eventually caught him and pushed him over. Freddy fell backwards and landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ha! Take that, asshole!" Shadow Freddy grinned and paused, pulling something off the shelf, "There you are..."

"MINE!" Freddy pushed himself to his feet and tackled the bear. He gasped as a nearby clothes rack fell over and smashed Shadow Freddy on the head, knocking him out.

The ring rolled under a nearby shelf, causing Freddy to curse under his breath. He reached under the shelf and grabbed it, limping towards the front counter.

"You alright, sir?" One of the female staff members asked, with a look of worry on her face as she scanned the ring.

"Yeah...fine..." Freddy panted, smiling at her and paying for the ring.

"Have a good day, sir." The woman smiled warmly at him. Freddy nodded and walked away.

"You too ma'am." He walked out of the department store and through the mall, eventually stopping by the jewellery shop. He grinned as he noticed Chi outside the store. She approached him and smiled warmly at him.

"Got it?" She asked.

"Got it." Freddy responded.

"Had to fight Shadow for it though..." He rolled his eyes.

Chi rolled her eyes aswell, "He's such a prick.."

"No arguments there..." Freddy walked away, waving at the woman. He walked out of the mall and into the car-park, eventually reaching his sedan. He unlocked his sedan and sat in the driver's seat.

He opened the bag and opened the small blue box, smiling at the silver ring, "Anything for you, baby..." He muttered, closing the box softly. He put it in his pocket and switched on the car, pulling out of the car-park and back onto the road.

He switched on his wipers as it started to rain.

He pulled into the driveway of their home a little while later and ran inside, covering himself from the rain. He opened the front door and slammed it behind him, smiling as he noticed Bonnie slumped over on the couch.

He approached the couch and stared the bunny, smiling warmly. Bonnie opened his eyes, obviously noticing the appearance of the large male.

"HI there..." Freddy grinned, kneeling in front of the bunny and locking their lips together gently. He pulled away and pushed himself to his feet, "Come with me, I got somethin' to show ya..." He gently grabbed Bonnie's paw and brought him towards their bedroom.

The front door opened as they did that, while Bonnie giggled and shut the door behind them. Bonnie strutted over to the bed and sat down on it, stroking his hair. It took Freddy a second to realise the bunny's hair-colour.

"Oh my gosh..." Freddy blushed, "You look amazing…!" He exclaimed. Bonnie's eyes widened. He blushed and looked down, his tail wagging ferociously.

"S-Stop it...heh..." Bonnie smiled. Freddy grinned and glanced at Bonnie.

"I've had a long day..." Freddy chuckled. He got down on one knee and smirked at the bunny, "But I finally managed to find it..."

"F-Find what…?" Bonnie was nervous. He knew what Freddy was doing.

"This ring..." Freddy pulled out the box and opened it in front of Bonnie. Bonnie stared at the ring in awe and then glanced at Freddy.

"It's beautiful..." Bonnie muttered, feeling himself coming to tears.

"Bonnie, will you marry me?" Freddy bluntly asked, a pang of nervousness flowing through his veins. Bonnie screamed like a little girl and hugged the bear tightly.

"Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed, hugging the bear tightly. It took Freddy a few minutes to calm the bunny down, so he could put Bonnie's ring on.

"Do you like it…?" Freddy asked, smiling at the bunny. Bonnie sighed happily and kissed Freddy gently;

"I love it.."

 **Part four is _finished_! I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **\- RSM**


	150. Balloon Store (Multiple Pairings)

Balloon Store

 **I decided to mix a BB &Foxy Friendship, BB/JJ friendship and a Frexy ship in the same one-shot! **

**:3**

Freddy sighed softly as he sat on the curb in front of Foxy's house. He held a bouquet of flowers in his paws and stared down at the ground. He flinched as he felt a paw on his shoulder.

He looked up and noticed Foxy standing above him, with a frown on his muzzle, "Freddy…? What are ye doing here? Are ye okay?" Freddy smiled a little at Foxy and handed him the bouquet. Foxy stared at the bouquet, his ears lowering as Freddy whimpered beside him. Foxy sat beside him and wrapped an arm around the bear, pulling him close.

"Did ye and Red fight 'gain?" Foxy asked, in a soothing voice. Freddy nodded, cupping his paws over his eyes and sobbing into them. Foxy stroked his shoulder supportively, while leaving a kiss on the bear's cheek.

"I was about to call ye," Foxy muttered, "My brother wants me to set up a friend's balloon store..."

"Consider it our ninth date, huh?" Foxy smiled. Freddy looked up at him and nodded, smiling warmly at him. Foxy helped him to his feet and led him to his car. Freddy sat in the passenger seat, while Foxy sat in the driver's seat.

After an hour or so, Foxy stopped the car in front of an amusement park, "Oh man...it's been forever since I've been to one of these..." Foxy smiled and brought Freddy into the park. They eventually found the stall that they were going to help setup.

"Billy!" Foxy grinned as a boy dressed in a red and blue outfit ran up to the fox and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Captain!" Billy exclaimed, giggling. Freddy smiled warmly at them, folding his arms. Foxy grinned at Freddy, then pulled away from the hug.

"This is my boyfriend~..." Foxy cooed, causing Freddy to blush hard, "...Freddy." Billy smiled and ran over to Freddy, hugging him tightly with a cute giggle.

"And Freddy. This is Billy. He's a good friend of mine!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Hi Freddy!" Billy exclaimed, pulling away from the hug, "Foxy's been telling me a lot about you!"

"O-Oh, really…?" Freddy blushed deeply. Foxy winked at him with a grin, "Foxy told me we're helping you with your stall.."

"Well, yeah!" Billy exclaimed, "I've already set it up, I just need people to help me run it!"

"We'll be glad to help." Freddy smiled.

Foxy smirked and ruffled the bear's hair, before walking around to the back of the stall and resting his paws against the wood. Billy sat at the front of the store, handing out balloons to people, while Freddy was trying to get people to come over.

Billy grinned and waved in front of him, beckoning somebody over, "Hi Jay!" He exclaimed, hugging a girl that was about his size, wearing a blue and pink shirt.

"Hi Billy! Nice store! Can I help?" She giggled. Billy blushed a little and smiled, leading her back to the store.

"Jay, Foxy, Foxy, Jay. Freddy, Jay, Jay, Freddy..." Billy introduced her. Jay grinned and hugged him tightly, before handing out some of her balloons to passing customers.

Foxy and Billy smiled at each-other. Billy grinned as he caught Foxy daydreaming while looking in Freddy's general direction, "Thanks again, for helpin' me out."

"No problem Billy. You may not be ten anymore, but you're still my little mate!" Foxy ruffled the kid's hair.

"Thanks captain..." Billy murmured, "I know you'd probably rather spending time with Freddy.."

"Oh Billy..." Foxy frowned, "Freddy's an amazing guy...and I love him. I'm sure he has no problem doing this at all..."

"You're awesome Foxy..." Billy smiled. Foxy grinned and chuckled heartily, ruffling the kid's hair once more;

"Thanks kid."

 **A short, but hopefully sweet one-shot~!**

 **\- RSM**


	151. Custom Night (No Pairings)

Custom Night

 **In this one-shot, Mike is framed for tampering with the animatronics. This could be canon, but I'm not sure honestly.**

Mike panted heavily as the clock struck 6AM. He pushed himself off the chair, the doors going up at the same time, "Sixth night done..." He sighed and grabbed his hat, resting it on his head and taking the tablet with him. He walked down the east hall, glancing at the stage as he wandered into the main area. He cringed and quickened his pace as he saw their eyes dart towards him.

He sighed softly and walked out of the establishment, as the sun began to rise.

A man dressed in purple unlocked the establishment and walked inside, shutting the doors behind him. He grinned a wide grin and rubbed his hands together, walking past the stage and into the backstage. He picked up a toolbox from one of the shelves and opened it, pulling out a screwdriver and a few other tools.

He hummed an ominous song as he approached the stage and stood behind Chica. He grinned and used the screwdriver to open a hatch on the back of her head, making a few adjustments, "This should make sure the next guard has a fun night..." He closed the hatch and proceeded to open the hatch on the back of Bonnie's head.

He made the same adjustments to the guitarist, shutting his hatch shortly after. He looked at Freddy with a grin and stroked his shoulder, "You were always my favorite..." He opened the hatch and made the necessary adjustments. He jumped down from the stage and grinned at the three animatronics, "Give 'em hell..."

He approached the star-studded purple curtains and pulled them aside with his free hand. He walked into the cove and looked up at the taller fox animatronic standing in front of him, his head locked in place. He grabbed a nearby crate and jumped onto it, so that he could reach the hatch on the back of Foxy's head.

"Hum de dum.." He murmured as he made the necessary adjustments and shut the hatch. His grin faded as he glanced at his watch, "Shit. The boss'll be here soon..." He grabbed his toolbox and left Pirate's Cove.

Mike whimpered as his power ran out a few minutes before six. He panted heavily and sat in the darkness as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. His eyes widened as he saw a pair of brown paws reaching out through the darkness, just as the clock struck 6AM. He stared at the paws wide-eyed, watching them retract into the darkness once more.

He scrambled off of the chair and grabbed the hat, leaving the tablet behind. He sprinted down the east hall, knocking Chica to the ground and ran to the front door.

He came back in a few hours later, only to be met with the manager, with an angry expression on his face, "Micheal!" The familiar man dressed in purple grinned and walked past them, just as Mike was given a pink termination slip.

The man in purple walked out of the front doors and sighed softly. He'd gotten away with it again.

 **There we go! Thanks for readin'!**

 **\- RSM**


	152. Zootropolis Preview (Preview)

Zootropolis Preview

 **So. I saw Zootopia a few days ago. It's now officially one of my favourite movies of all time. Everything about it was perfect. So...I've thrown around a few story ideas in my head for a Zootopia-like story, with FNAF chars. Hopefully it'll be original tho! Sorry for the short one-shot, I'm still kicking around ideas.**

 **YES I GOT TRIGGER-HAPPY, I JUST REALLY WANNA SEE SOME OPINIONS XD**

'Zootropolis. Where your dreams come to thrive.' Yeah, more like the place where dreams come to die. Here I am, sitting on this clunky bed, in an apartment covered in rust and dust, with my ears being obliterated from the traffic outside my small window. This apartment is like a cell, the only difference is that I can leave.

I don't want to leave though. I need to stay optimistic, so that I don't end up offing myself or getting somebody hurt!

I've only been here for a day and my confidence in getting my dream job, or meeting other people was destroyed in the first few hours. What happened to being the optimistic rabbit that my family knew I used to be?

I got a harsh lesson when I was only a kid, but I always held my head up high. My parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage, which eventually led to their divorce. My dad took care of me for the last five years after my mom left, and took my sister with her.

My dad never told me what happened that pushed them apart. I used to constantly blame myself for it when it happened, but dad convinced me it wasn't my fault. Now that I think about it, maybe it was the way I acted? Wanting to be different than everyone else?

The earliest instance I can remember them fighting was when I was four. I never forgot what happened that night.

My dad had picked me up from a friend's house and brought me home. I remembered that smile that was on his face, but I saw right through it. Something wasn't right. But I was too young to comprehend what was actually going on. My dad led me upstairs and walked me to my bedroom, where I slipped my star-studded pyjamas on the slid under the covers.

He sat down on the end of my bed and gave me a small smile. I frowned at him and adjusted my covers, pulling one of my plushes close to my chest. I still have him somewhere I think, in one of my bags.

It's a pink rabbit with blue stripes on it's ears. I had called it Fluffbun, for no specific reason. Nobody really questioned it anyway, so I didn't see the point in bringing any answers to the question.

I'm not sure who gave it to me, whether it was my mother, sister or father, but I remember getting it when I was _really_ young. My sister still lived with us at the time, being only eight years old. I think she was in the room beside me, I don't quite remember my old home that much.

My dad stroked my shoulder, his smile fading, "Fluffy rabbits hopping along..." He started to sing softly, "Through the ripe fields of farm and song..."

I honestly couldn't remember the rest of the song. The only two lines I really took to heart were the first two. They always got to me, and I was never sure of why. My dad finished his song and slowly walked over to the door, flicking the light switch and smiling back at me.

"Goodnight kiddo..." He muttered. I smiled at him and watched him walk outside, closing the door gently after him. I closed my eyes and sighed softly, eventually letting the darkness take over.

I was awoken by the sounds of shouting coming from downstairs. Being four years old, I wasn't quite educated in domestic violence, but the shouting caused me to wake up either way.

I slowly pushed myself out of my bed, knocking the covers to the floor. I picked up Fluffbun and hugged it close to my chest, a frown creeping onto my face as I slowly approached the door.

I reached for the handle and pulled it gently, the light coming from the hallway came creeping in through the cracks between the door and frame. I only pulled the door out a little, saving just enough room for me to slip through. I sighed softly and approached the stairs. I inhaled cautiously and started slowly walking down the wooden stairs.

I could hear the screaming getting louder as I went further down. The creaking sounds I was making as I slowly trudged down the stairs slowly faded as I got closer and closer to the ground.

I stopped as I saw my father in the living room, with a look of shock plastered on his face. I sat on the stairs and peeked through the railing, watching the situation unfold.

Maybe I should've done something. Maybe it would've prevented this. But what could I have done? I was just a kid, a kid who didn't know any better. I watched the situation increase in intensity as I saw my mother come out from behind a bookcase, with one of her paws above her head.

My sister was sitting on the couch, watching in horror as she lowered her hand fast and slapped my father across the face, leaving a painful mark on his cheek. He held his cheek and looked at her in shock, with tears trailing down his face.

 **Holy fuck. I could really enjoy writing this. I really put a lot of work into this one! I hope you all enjoyed this little glimpse!**

 **As of right now, the protagonist of this little story-to-be is Clyde. But it is subject to change to any other rabbit.**

 **Or any other species of animal. It all depends on if I wanna do this! Please give me your opinion, hate and support!**

 **\- RSM**


	153. Meet-Up (Bonnie&Freddy)

Meet-Up

 **Another writing prompt! This one isn't part of my 'canon', as Fronnie is actually still my best ship, and they would never break up. :3**

Bonnie sighed softly and pushed open the glass doors. He glanced at the front counter, taking in the smell of pancakes, and the classical music coming from the jukebox at the back of the diner.

It was one of those old-school diners you usually see in movies. Bonnie walked around the first booth and proceeded to walk towards the back, to the final booth. Bonnie sat at the booth and tapped his fingers on the table, while glancing out of the window.

The waitress came over and smiled at him, "Mornin' hunk. How can I help?" Bonnie glanced at her and shrugged.

"A coffee..." Bonnie responded.

"Any specific type?" The woman asked, her smile fading at the low tone in Bonnie's voice.

"Black, I guess..." Bonnie turned away again. The woman sighed and walked away, resting the order that was written on paper atop of the counter.

The glass doors opened. Bonnie's ears perked as he heard the familiar heavy footsteps slowly approaching him. He tried not to look back, as the owner of the feet came closer, and eventually into view.

It was a brown bear, just about Bonnie's size. He smiled awkwardly and sat opposite of the rabbit, "Hey Freddy..." Bonnie frowned at him, his ears lowering.

Freddy sighed and glanced out of the window, while resting his chin on his paw, "Hey Bonnible.."

"Bonnie..." Bonnie sighed, "Never Bonnible."

"Your coffee..." The woman came back over and handed Bonnie a hot cup of black coffee. She turned to face the bear and smiled at him, "Anything for you, sir?"

"No thanks." Freddy politely declined. The waitress nodded and walked away, leaving the two anthros in awkward silence. Bonnie stirred his coffee with a spoon and looked up at Freddy, who seemed to try to avoid eye-contact.

"How's...things?" Bonnie asked, resting the spoon on the saucer beside the mug.

"They're better..." Freddy murmured, taking off his top-hat and resting it on the table. Bonnie frowned. Freddy only ever took off his hat when he was depressed, or sleeping. This made the rabbit feel worse about himself.

"And...your studies?" Bonnie looked back up at him.

"My teachers are happy with how I'm doing, I guess..." Freddy sighed softly, his ears lowering slightly, "...they say I'm gonna go far with being an English teacher. So that's cool..."

"That's good, Freddy..." Bonnie took a sip from his coffee. The awkward silence returned shortly after, with the music of the jukebox slowly fading, and the sounds of clanging silverware filled the air.

"How's your job?" Freddy glanced back at him. Bonnie bit his lip and shrugged.

"My brother fired me," Bonnie smirked. Freddy looked at him with a shocked expression, "Huh. Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?"

"Your brother was always a fucking asshole..." Freddy murmured. Bonnie chuckled lightly and stroked his shoulder awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Bonnie followed Freddy's gaze out of the window. A blue jay rested on a light outside of the window, nipping at one of the metal poles. Freddy's face cracked a small smile as another blue-jay perched beside the other one, with a worm in it's mouth.

They shared the worm and groomed each-other, before flying away. Bonnie and Freddy glanced at each-other with frowns, "What happened to us?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy shook his head, "The whole mishap with you and Clyde was the last thing..."

Bonnie mentally slapped himself. Fuck. He'd forgotten that he'd made out with Clyde! It was only for comfort though...but how does someone interpret something like that as just supporting each-other?

"I know you'll never believe whatever I say..." Bonnie muttered, "I just hope you'll forgive me.." Freddy's response was only a sigh, followed by more silence.

Bonnie's lip quivered, his ears lowering on the sides of his face, "You betrayed my trust, Bonnie..."

"You betrayed my trust...and Foxy's..." Freddy muttered, "He broke up with Clyde too." Bonnie stared at him wide-eyed.

"We're done..." Freddy murmured, "...I thought you were somebody different." Bonnie watched Freddy get up from the booth the turn to leave. Bonnie rested a paw on Freddy's arm. Freddy flinched and recoiled, pushing him off him.

"Goodbye Bonnible." Freddy adjusted his jacket and walked away. Bonnie looked down, as tears trailed down his face. He heard the glass doors close, as he looked up and stared at Freddy's hat that he left behind.

He held it in his paws and hugged it tightly, as Freddy walked out into the rain.

 **Fuck, this was depressing...haha.**

 **An easter one-shot will be coming soon!**

 **\- RSM**


	154. Easter (Easter one-shot)

Easter

 **Happy Easter everybody! Well, happy Good Friday, or whatever. Enjoy this easter-themed one-shot~!**

"What the hell is easter?" Bonnie was sitting on the side of the stage with Chica. Bonnie chuckled and rubbed his paws together, ruffling his ears.

"It's a holiday," Bonnie responded, "It's religious. But I don't wanna focus on that."

"Okay..." Chica tilted her head to the side.

"I got something to show you!" Bonnie jumped down from the stage. Chica followed him to the backstage, her eyes widening as he noticed a custom suit lying atop of the table.

"It's an easter rabbit costume!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Where...where did you get it?" Chica glanced at him. Bonnie grinned and folded his arms.

"I don't remember honestly," Bonnie shrugged, "But Freddy instructed me and Toy Bonnie to hide some easter eggs for easter!"

"That's my suit," Toy Bonnie came into the backstage and snatched it, "Not yours, Bonnible!"

Chica backed away with wide-eyes as Bonnie and Toy Bonnie started arguing about who was going to wear the suit, "MINE!"

"Mine!" Bonnie shouted in response, growling lowly at the cyan-coloured rabbit. Chica glanced over into the darkness and saw Shadow Bonnie standing there with a bored expression on his face.

Chica grinned and walked into the backstage, "Hey, guys! Freddy is looking for you in the restrooms!" Bonnie and Toy Bonnie dropped the suit and ran off. Chica's grin widened as she grabbed the suit and walked out with it.

Shadow Bonnie's eyes widened as Chica came closer with the suit.

"You can't be serious." Shadow Bonnie was dressed in the easter bunny suit, while holding a basket full of eggs in one of his paws.

"Go on!" Chica giggled, "You've got a job to do!" Shadow Bonnie rolled his eyes and ran off into the darkness. He tossed his eggs into multiple rooms, hiding them under desks, cobwebs, tables and chairs. Even slipping a few into the drawers of the manager's desk.

He came back out a short time later with a grin on his face. He froze as he saw Freddy standing in front of him, "You did the job for them?"

Shadow Bonnie nodded, "I guess." Freddy ruffled his hair and giggled as Toy Bonnie and Bonnie walked over.

"Thanks, I guess..." Bonnie trailed off. Shadow Bonnie laughed and hopped into the darkness, leaving the bunnies alone with Freddy.

"I don't understand him..." Freddy muttered. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie nodded in agreement.

 **A short chapter, but hopefully sweet! Showing a cute side of our favorite shadow rabbit!**

 **\- RSM**


	155. Fazbook 4 (Multiple Pairings)

F4zb00k 4

 **Okay. Okay. Reason one for there being a fourth one; I got a special request from Readingforreaserch to make this cause it is their birthday today. Reason two: Because so many people wanted this. Please, please don't ask for more Fazbook. I'll release more when I'm ready, okay? :)**

 _Scott created a conversation._

 _Scott named the conversation; My Room_

 _Scott added people to the conversation; Nob, Felix, Cupcake, Fredbear, Night and Fred._

 **Cupcake:** Hia Scott!

 **Fred:** Ah, the meat. How's the world treating you, little one?

 **Scott:** Good, I guess..

 **Fredbear:** Tomorrow is another day, kiddo.

 **Felix:** Argh, hey thar! I was just checkin' out the tongue! Have you seen this thing? It's so fuckin' long!

 **Nob:** Hey, Felix, cut the swearin' you pirate creep!

 **Fredbear:** Anyone got any new movies they wanna share?

 **Scott:** I went to see Zootopia with Fred the other day. He left the cinema with Nob and I afterwards.

 **Nob:** (blushing emoticon) Thanks for inviting me along, kiddo. Fred and I really...connected that day.

 **Fred:** Heh...in more ways than one, fluffbun.

 **Cupcake:** Scott, wanna go make some cupcakes in the kitchen while the adults keep talking?

 **Scott:** Sure!

 _Cupcake and Scott are away_

 **Fredbear:** So, let's get to the nitty gritty, my fellow furry faggots…

 **Fredbear:** Anybody banged anyone new?

 **Fred:** Nob gave me a blowjob in the theatre.

 **Nob:** I assume most of you have already sampled Fred, right?

 **Felix:** Not me at least.

 **Fredbear:** I did..

 **Nob:** You and Fred are brothers.

 **Fred:** Uhh…

 _Scott is online_

 **Scott:** I'm back, and I don't like what I just read.

 **Fred:** Shit, sorry kiddo…

 **Fredbear:** (blushing emoticon)

 **Nob:** Hi Scotty!

 _Cupcake is online_

 **Cupcake:** I'm really sick and tired of all the dirty talk. Save it for the bedrooms, huh? (laughing emoticon)

 **Fredbear:** Tomorrow is another gay.

 **Scott:** You guys are so weird, heh.

 **Nob:** Oh no. We're normal! It's not like we have extremely sharp teeth and holes all over our bodies, right?

 **Fred:** Hardy harr…

 **Felix:** Can I get a word in edge-wise here? I mean, gosh.

 **Fred:** Oh! I forgot.

 **Nob:** Forgot what?

 **Felix:** It's my birthday today…!

 **Scott:** Happy Birthday Foxy!

 **Felix:** My name is Felix, kiddo..

 **Nob:** Oooh, birthday party! Whose gonna bring the booze? I wanna have some booze! Let's get fucked up!

 **Scott:** Geez, guys.

 **Cupcake:** How about I make a pizza cake? I made one for Mikey a while ago!

 **Felix:** How is Micheal, by the way? And Freddy? Foxy?

 **Scott:** I haven't heard from them in a while.

 **Fredbear:** They're outside. Did you want me to get them?

 _Scott added Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Golden Freddy._

 **Fred:** Shit, that was fast.

 **Freddy:** Hi there, my fellow nightmare faggys~!

 **Bonnie:** Speak for yourself, you big hunk of bear.

 **Scott:** Shit, I regret this already. I'm just gonna go do something else while you guys work this out…

 **Chica:** omg, I was in da middle baking a caik ;3;

 **Nob:** Looks like Chica discovered emoticons.

 **Foxy:** Lemme just add one more mate to the conversation…

 _Foxy added Mikey to the conversation._

 _Scott renamed the conversation; Fazbear and Friends._

 **Freddy:** I remember that show. Fredbear was in it!

 **Bonnie:** I thought it was some kind of weird porno or something.

 **Chica:** omg XDDDD

 **Night:** I was in that show!

 **Foxy:** Maybe I would've actually watched it if it was, haha.

 _Scott is away_

 **Chica:** awww, poor kidddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 **Cupcake:** Next time, take your wing off the d key.

 **Foxy:** Argh, she be a crazy chickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, hahahaha.

 **Chica:** shaddap :U

 **Freddy:** I'd type more if Bonnie would keep his paws off my genitals.

 **Bonnie:** Stop being so grabbable, my fluffy teddy bwwwweeeaaaarrrr~ (hug) (hug) (hug)

 **Golden Freddy:** I haven't been able to get a word in fucking edgewise!

 **Mikey:** Neither have I! Gosh!

 **Foxy:** How's my first mate doin'?

 **Mikey:** Good! I've just finished my shift! I'm about to come and see you, babe!

 **Chica:** Is there anybody here that isn't gay?

 **Night:** (raises hand) I'm bisexual..

 **Fredbear:** You're the only bi one here. The rest of us are beautiful, beautiful faggots.

 **Cupcake:** The cake is ready! You guys coming?

 **Fred:** Soon, Cupcake, soon.

 **Felix:** I'm gonna go work out this tongue of mine. But before I do, I'm gonna make sure none of us scarred Scott for life, haha.

 _Fred, Night and Chica have left the conversation_

 **Golden Freddy:** I feel like we've forgotten to add someone.

 _Spring hacked into this conversation_

 _Spring renamed this conversation; lolurallfagshahalel_

 **Spring:** 'Sup bitches? I hacked into the mainframe!

 **Freddy:** And we don't give a shit. Come on Bonnie, let's go do something else.

 **Bonnie:** Okay, fluff-chan!

 _Bonnie, Felix and Freddy have left the conversation_

 **Golden Freddy:** (laughing emoticon)

 **Spring:** What's so funny?

 **Golden Freddy:** I love you Spring, really, I do, but this is hilarious.

 **Spring:** Fuck you!

 **Golden Freddy:** Not tonight dearie!

 **Cupcake:** I'm gonna go finish some cake baking..

 **Nob:** I thought the cake was done?

 **Cupcake:** DONT QUESTION ME YOU KNOB

 **Nob:** Okay! Okay!

 _Nob and Cupcake are away_

 **Mikey:** I'm almost at the pizzeria, Foxy-chan!

 **Foxy:** Don't ever call me that, you human scum!

 **Mikey:** Just wait till I get there, senpaaaai!

 _Mikey has left the conversation_

 **Foxy:** Bastard.

 _Foxy is away_

 **Spring:** But I wanted to be a part of this..

 **Golden Freddy:** LOL

 **Spring:** The plot doesn't demand it I guess.

 **Golden Freddy:** Wanna go get some candeh?

 **Spring:** Fuck yeah, bro! Meet me outside!

 **Golden Freddy:** YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Spr &nG13: 13374D31#*$#^Y$5$#8548ERROR**

 **MAINFRAME SHUTDOWN, PLEASE CONTACT FAZBOOK ADMINISTRATOR**

 **And there you go, that was Fazbook 4! Until Fazbook restarts, we won't be able to fix this program. Happy birthday to Readingforreaserch! And thank you for reading!**

 **\- RSM**


	156. Don't Let Go (SF&GF)

Don't Let Go

 **A Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy one-shot for all of you beautiful people. And for my beautiful little Ridlius! Or is it Ticci Ridlius? Oh whatever, I'll still refer to you as Ridlius! Enjoy, anyway.**

Shadow Freddy was standing out in the rain, his fists clenched. He was staring ahead, at a set of graves. He was staring at a certain grave, which had a familiar name written on it.

'Shadow Bonnie'. He growled lowly and sank his sharp teeth into his bottom lip. He could hear a set of footsteps slowly approaching him from behind. He flinched as a crack of thunder lit up the sky. Shadow Freddy growled rather loudly as he recognised a familiar smell coming from behind him.

He could recognise the smell of his boyfriend anywhere. That beautiful smell of pancakes and sugar, and the worse smell of vinegar and sulphur He turned around to face the bear, causing the gold bear to back away, with his paws outstretched. Golden Freddy stared into the eyes of the purple bear, with a worried expression on his face.

Shadow Freddy was confused as he noticed tears flowing down the bear's face, "Shaddy..." Golden Freddy started sobbing, "I'm so sorry," He added. Another crack of thunder lit up the sky once more, and rain started to smash against them heavier than ever, "I tried to make things different for us. I did!"

"But while I was thinking just about us, this happened!" Golden Freddy shouted, as tears started flowing more vigorously down his face, landing in a puddle of water beneath his feet, "I'm fucking useless. I shouldn't have thought that I could make things better for anyone.."

Shadow Freddy winced and felt his heart shatter as Golden Freddy turned to walk away. The purple bear glanced behind him, back at the grave and unclenched his fists, relaxing his shoulders and feeling himself break down. He made sure that nobody saw him as he wiped his tears away.

He'd never shown emotion in front of anyone, except for Golden Freddy. But the only emotion he had really shared with him, was unconditional love. Not happiness, not sadness. Just unconditional love. He could hear the pair of footsteps come back. Shadow Freddy turned around and looked into the eyes of Golden Freddy, who was staring at him with a shocked expression.

Shadow Freddy collapsed onto his knees and broke down. Golden Freddy knelt down, his eyes widening as he was finally experiencing the emotions that his boyfriend had held back for all of that time. Before he could even reach to touch Shadow Freddy's fur, he was grabbed and held tightly.

Golden Freddy took in the musk of his mate and kissed him on the cheek, feeling the tufts of beautiful, purple fur that Shadow Freddy sported all over his masculine body. Shadow Freddy sobbed into his significant other's shoulder, while Golden Freddy held him tightly, without letting go.

Shadow Freddy pulled away, with an unfamiliar expression on his face, with tears pouring down face like a faucet. His lip was quivering and he was shaking furiously. Golden Freddy helped the bear to his feet and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry...about all of this..." Shadow Freddy heard Golden Freddy mutter into his ear.

Golden Freddy reached beneath Shadow Freddy's arms and picked him up, carrying him towards his car. Shadow Freddy hugged the bear's chest tightly, not letting go as Golden Freddy got into his car. He shut the door and frowned as Shadow Freddy wouldn't get off of his chest, preventing him from seeing in front of him.

He didn't care. He wanted to be there for his boyfriend. No matter what it took, and no matter what had to happen, he'd be there.

He kissed Shadow Freddy tenderly and stroked his shoulders, "I love you...so much...p-please don't let go..." Shadow Freddy murmured. Golden Freddy frowned, his ears lowering;

"I love you too...S-Shaddy..."

 **Gosh...this was quite the one-shot. _Sigh_**

 **\- RSM**


	157. A Journalist's Sacrifice (Bonnie&Freddy)

A Journalist's Sacrifice

 **One of my favourite games of all time is Heavy Rain. Search it. MessYourself did a gameplay on it recently. This is based on a DLC for that game, instead of starring Madison Paige, it stars one of our favourite bunnies; Bonnie.**

Bonnie panted heavily and clenched his fists as he stood in front of the home. He glanced down at a sheet of paper in his right paw. He rolled down his sleeve and bit his lip as he felt the rain smash against his fur. He glanced at the paper a second time and took in the information.

He was standing in front a house linked to a series of murders. He pulled out his phone and put in his password, quickly switching to a app which recorded your voice. He exhaled and slowly approached the house, pressing the 'record' button at the same time.

"This is journalist Bonnible Bunny, 9:25AM, I'm reporting on the suspect, Shadow Price..." He lowered his phone. He didn't have many leads, but he wanted to track this story! He slowly approached the house, slowly ascending broken rickety stairs and approaching the door.

He held his breath for a few seconds and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds, with no answer. He bit his lip and knocked on the door again, peering through a nearby window. All of the windows were covered in black paint, preventing him from being able to see inside.

"Hello?" Bonnie exclaimed, "Mr Price?" He knocked on the door once more, before retracting his paw. His smile faded as he walked across the porch and jumped over the railing, cursing to himself as he landed into a bush, after the railing capsised. He panted heavily and groaned, crawling out of the bush and walked around to the back of the house.

He grinned as he noticed the back-door and slowly approached it, while crouching down. He bit his lip as he eventually made it to the back-door, slowly reaching for the knob. He cursed to himself as he couldn't open the door.

"Locked," He pushed himself back onto his feet and pulled a pair of curtains above the door aside, revealing a hidden half-open window, "Shit...breaking and entering...what I actually do something like this?" He spent a few seconds thinking to himself before he jumped up and pushed himself through the window.

 _Of course I would_ , He groaned as he landed on the cold, hard floor. The house was pitch dark, and Bonnie cursed to himself as he pushed himself to his feet, _Shit, it's dark in here. Guess I should've expected that from a house cut out from the outside world, with the power being cut too…_

He pulled out his phone, muttering obscentities to himself as he noticed he had less than five percent left. He switched on the flashlight app on his phone and started looking through the place. You couldn't even see through the videos due to the paint, and there was toppled furniture everywhere, with pools of liquid on the floor that Bonnie couldn't make out what it was.

He slowly started to approach a set of stairs, eventually making it up to the top. His foot fell through the final step, making it go directly through the wood. The bunny winced and held his foot, as he pried it out of the wood.

He froze as he heard a door opening downstairs, followed by two voices, "Thanks again, for the stuff," He heard someone mutter. He peered over the side of the stairs and saw the black rabbit that he was investigating, speaking with a purple bear, "It really...helps me..."

"No problem, brother," The purple bear extended his paw and shook hands with him, before turning to walk away, "See you soon, Mr Serial Killer!" He laughed as his brother slammed the door.

 _Oh shit, oh shit!_ Bonnie felt himself start to panic as the black rabbit started walking towards the back-door. The rabbit paused and noticed the open window, growling lowly as he sniffed into the air. Bonnie started crawling across the rickety floorboards of the top-floor, while trying to remain undetected. He pushed himself to his feet after a few seconds and stumbled into a room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He froze as he backed away further. He turned around and screamed, immediately covering his mouth with his paws. There was an open closet, with dozens of bodies hanging from clothes hangers.

He pulled out his phone immediately, but instead of dialling the emergency number, he decided to record the intel.

"I-In one of the upstairs rooms, there's bod-bodies hanging f-from the closet..." Bonnie coughed as he finished the short recording. He cursed to himself as his phone switched off, running out of charge.

He froze as he heard footsteps going up the steps, accompanied by the sound of metal scraping the wall.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, LITTLE FUCKER." Bonnie paled as the door was banged on. He quickly hid behind a nearby box, ready to run for the door. The door flew open with a massive hit, and smashed against the wall, knocking it off it's hinges.

Standing on the other side, was the black rabbit. With a rather large knife in his paw. He chuckled rather loudly and walked into the room, grinning as he turned in Bonnie's direction. He approached the boxes and plunged his knife into the boxes, panting heavily as he did so.

He frowned as he saw that there was nothing there. Bonnie had snuck out during that quick sequence, and had made his way further down the hallway, and to a phone. He grabbed the phone and slid under a bed. He started panting heavily as he dialed his informant, which had connections in the police.

Afterall, it'd take the police ages to get there, right?

"Freddy...Freddy...d-don't ask questions," Bonnie whispered softly, while trying not to cry, "Just-.."

Freddy interuppted him, "Baby? What's wrong!? You sound distressed! Are you okay? Oh god, where are you!?" Freddy shouted, causing the rabbit to wince.

"Shut the fuck up, please…!" Bonnie whispered, as he heard footsteps coming closer, "Just get your friends at the police station to go to 415 Harbour Drive, _right now_!" He exclaimed.

"I love you..." He muttered, before the phone went dead. He panted heavily and peered out of the bed and looked up, noticing the phone cord had been sliced with the knife. He quickly rolled out from under the bed, only to be thrown onto the bed. Bonnie screamed as the knife plunged into the bed beside him. He rolled out of the way, dodging a second stab, and rolling off the bed.

He stopped screaming, instead, he was using his remaining energy to run as fast as he could from his attacker. He started running away from the stairs, and down a long hallway, with the black rabbit following him closely behind, while walking!

Bonnie found himself in a small room that consisted of boxes and a desk, with a broken pipe hanging from the ceiling. He reached for the pipe and pulled it down, tearing it off the roof, as his attacker walked in.

"CALM DOWN MY LITTLE FURRY RABBIT, IT'S ALL GONNA BE OVER SOON!" Shadow lowered the knife fast, slashing Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie held his shoulder and moved away from the black rabbit, dodging a second slash and pushing past his attacker, "OH MAN. WHEN I'M DONE STABBING YOU, I'M GOING TO ENJOY FUCKING YOUR CORPSE!"

Bonnie could feel himself vomit as he tripped into the next room. This guy was sick! There was no way that he was going to let Bonnie live, so the rabbit had to defend himself!

But he couldn't. He needed to focus on escaping! The rabbit lost sight of Bonnie as he ran into another room. Bonnie used this as an opportunity to hide, as he approached a wooden closet. He opened the closet and slipped inside, hiding behind a pile of clothes. He panted softly and tried to stay silent as he heard Shadow enter the room slowly, with the knife dragging along the wooden walls, tearing off the black wallpaper.

"Come on my little beauty, come to daddy~..." Shadow cooed, while giggling like a madman, "I know who you are, Mr JOURNALIST!" Shadow opened a closet. Bonnie hold his breath and opened his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as it wasn't the closet he was in. It was in a closet on the opposite side of the room.

It would only be a matter of time before Shadow found him. So he needed to make desperate action! He waited until he could see the doors slowly open, and jumped out, knocking both of them over. He ran out of the room and down the stairs, with Shadow hot on the trail.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE, MY BEAUTY! HAHAHAH…!" Shadow laughed manically as Bonnie approached the front door. He panted heavily as he couldn't get it open, just as he heard police sirens outside. Shadow grinned and pulled Bonnie away from the door, before slamming the rabbit's head against the wall, killing him instantly.

Shadow glanced at the door, just as it was kicked in by the police, "Keep the skin safe, coppers.." He muttered to himself as he was dragged away by two police officers.

Freddy pushed past them and stumbled into the house, collapsing on the floor as he saw his boyfriend lying motionless on the ground. He sat there in silence, grieving as he stared at his boyfriend's corpse.

The newspaper article that was written the next day, was in tribute to Bonnie's sacrifice. He probably saved more lives – scratch that, he _definitely_ saved lives! - and made the town a lot safer.

The article would be called; A JOURNALIST'S SACRIFICE

 **Wow...I hope you all enjoyed this longer one-shot, cause I sure did. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	158. Break-Up (Multiple Pairings)

Break-Up

 **This is pretty much a part two to meet-up. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Also, I've done this one-shot on how I think the characters would act. So the potential Clyde/Bonnie pairing kinda won't happen, haha.**

Bonnie stared out of the window of his house as a cyan-coloured rabbit slowly trotted towards the front door. He exhaled and walked around to the door, opening it slowly and smiling at Clyde.

"So, what went down, hun?" Clyde grabbed Bonnie and kissed him. Bonnie pulled away and pushed him off of him, "Oooh, so rough."

"Clyde, I just..." Bonnie murmured, "I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I loved him, damn it.."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make-out while you were still with him then, hm?" Clyde folded his arms, "Whose idea was that again?"

"Mine...and it was a stupid idea, and I know this!" Bonnie exclaimed, "It just happened! And of course he had to be there when it happened..."

"Come on babe, you know you liked it..." Clyde bit his lip and stroked Bonnie's shoulder.

"We had a good thing going on..." Bonnie muttered, "And I loved him more than anything..."

"Well, can't we get together? There's nobody in-between us now, and things'll be better than they were with you and Freddy!" Bonnie glanced a Clyde with a glare.

"Get out," Bonnie muttered, "Get the hell out of my house."

"Come on baby, you don't mean that..." Clyde frowned. Bonnie looked at him with a glare and growled lowly.

"Get out of my house." Bonnie repeated, opening the door. Clyde walked towards and door and shrieked as he was pushed outside, with the door slamming behind him.

"Bonnie!" Clyde exclaimed, "Open the door you asshole!" He banged on it, while Bonnie ran upstairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door after him and collapsing against the back of the door.

He slid down the door and sat on the floor, with his paws cupped over his face. I cried into his paws and curled up, while Clyde walked away from the house with a growl.

After a week or so, Freddy was standing in an elevator, waiting for it to move up a few floors in the police station. He checked his watch and looked up to see Bonnie coming into the elevator. The doors closed behind him as Bonnie chose the ninth floor.

The elevator slowly started to ascend, while the rabbit andd bear stood in silence. Freddy adjusted his top-hat and glanced over at Bonnie. Bonnie slowly approached the bear, only to be pinned against the wall, with the bear's tongue down his throat.

They kissed passionately for a few seconds, with Freddy pulling away gently afterwards. Freddy adjusted his bow-tie and looked away from the rabbit, licking his lips afterwards, "I just wanted to feel you one more time," Freddy muttered, "Even after everything, I still love you..."

"I wish you could forgive me," Bonnie murmured, "But I understand...i-it was nice to kiss you again..."

"Clyde called me yesterday, blaming me for your relationship with him not working out..." Freddy responded, while taking off his top-hat.

"...I thought we could just be friends.." Bonnie whispered.

"Foxy and I...w-we have something going on at the moment..." Freddy glanced back at Bonnie, "It's in it's early stages but...I'm hoping you and I can still be friends..."

Bonnie winced at the term friends, but nodded, "Of course, Freddybear..." He muttered, "I'll still love you no matter what, but I understand. I'm just a piece of shit..." The elevator stopped at the ninth floor. The doors opened and Freddy glanced back over at Bonnie.

Freddy kissed him gently and walked out of the elevator, "I'm confused about everything right now..." Freddy said, turning around, "Give me some time to think, but for now...we're over, okay?"

Bonnie nodded and looked down, while Freddy went around a corner. Freddy paused as he saw Foxy standing there, with a grin on his face, "Hey Fred," He walked up to the bear and kissed him gently, "How's me favourite little bear doin'?"

"Fine..." Freddy muttered, pushing past him gently, "Let's get to work..." Foxy nodded and followed him, while Bonnie pressed the tenth floor button and the elevator doors closed.

 **No happy endings for anyone it seems. Thanks for reading tho!**

 **\- RSM**


	159. Game Over (Spring&Female Guard Lemon)

Game Over

 **A quick one-shot detailing what happens after Springtrap gets to the office in Fnaf 3, with a female nightguard.**

 **You know you guys only came to this cause it's a lemon.**

 **Lastly, just wanted to mention that my self-esteem took a massive hit a little while ago, so don't expect big replies on pms or me wanting to talk to others at the moment. I just want to be shy and reclusive, ok? i'm not that important anyway**

Michelle panted heavily as she sealed another vent. She cursed to herself as she realised she was too late, and that Springtrap was crawling through the vent at a fast pace. Before she knew it, Springtrap had crawled through the vent to the right of her, and was in the office. He stood behind her with a grin and pushed her off the chair. Michelle grunted and landed on the ground, before a strong pair of rusty paws picked her up and pinned her against the desk.

Michelle panted and turned around, so that she could see Springtrap as he pushed against her, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Michelle panted heavily as Springtrap leant forward and sank his teeth into the woman's neck, licking the spot immediately after.

Michelle moaned and closed her eyes. Her breathing quickened as Springtrap tore off her shirt and carressed her breasts, while licking the same spot where he had bitten her. Michelle moaned and stared at the ceiling in complete euphoria as Springtrap took off her bar and rubbed her breasts, pulling at her nipples.

Michelle started at him wide-eyed as he tore off her pants, followed by her panties and pushed against her. The woman watched in a mix of horror and surprise as Springtrap pressed a button beneath his decrepit bow-tie, a hatch opening where his crotch was.

A grey nine-inch cock slowly came out, with it being flaccid to begin with. He rubbed against her pussy and moaned softly. His moan echoed throughout the horror attraction as his member hardened.

"G-Go on..." Michelle muttered, as Springtrap slammed into her. She moaned as she felt her back slam against the glass. Springtrap thrusted roughly to begin with, slamming against her body, and the desk, smashing it against the wall over and over. Michelle rested her hands on the animatronic's shoulders, digging her nails into it as pleasure shot through her like a drug.

Springtrap's breathing quickened, as did his thrusting pace. He slammed into her rougher than before, almost to the point where it begun to hurt for both parties, and sucked on Michelle's left nipple, while carressing her right breast.

Michelle moaned loudly, as Springtrap slammed into her one final time. She felt her climax approach fast, as did the rabbit's. Soon enough, the bunny emptied his seed into the woman, coating his cock with his own seed, and the seed of Michelle.

Michelle panted heavily as she was flipped over, so that she was staring at the window. Springtrap pulled out of her, his cock twitching a few times, and with the mixed seed dripping down his metal member and down to his balls covered in fake fur. He grinned and spread her ass, pushing the tip of his cock into her asshole.

Michelle moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Springtrap continued to violate her in the best way possible. He slammed into her roughly and quickly, without any chance of stopping any time soon. Springtrap reached his climax again shortly after and spurted his seed deep into the woman, but he couldn't fucking her.

Michelle could feel the rabbit's seed inside her walls as Springtrap slammed into her a little more gently. It didn't take long for Michelle to climax a final time, and for Springtrap to fill her with his seed one final time. Springtrap pulled out of her and spun her around, grabbing her by the shoulder and resting her on the ground.

He pushed his cock against her mouth and slipped through her lips. She licked the tip and stroked his member, while stroking the balls and sucking him roughly. Springtrap moaned and slammed Michelle down onto his nine-inch member, filling her mouth with his seed.

He grinned and kissed her, before crawling back into the vent, leaving a trail of sperm and oil behind him. Michelle collapsed onto the floor and stared at the ceiling, her eyes clogged with pleasure and her mind filled with thoughts about the strong and gruff rabbit that had stolen her virginity.

She panted heavily and grinned, her eyes closing and passing out.

 **Another straight lemon. Just cause I'm gay, doesn't mean I won't do them.**

 **God, Springtrap is hot. -drools-**

 **\- RSM**


	160. I Saw Him (Toy Bonnie&Springtrap)

I Saw Him

 **A quick writing prompt – 'write a one-shot about two people seeing each-other for the first time'. These two people shall be Toy Bonnie and Springtrap, cause my beautiful little Ridlius has gotten me into this ship!**

"Hurry up and finish cleaning up the table you worthless bastard!" Clyde winced as his boss shouted at him from the back-room of the restaurant. Night had fallen, and the customers had filed out of the restaurant, leaving only himself and his boss in the building. Clyde sighed softly and adjusted his apron as he picked up the plates from the final table. He pampered into the kitchen and rested the plates on the edge of a metal sink.

His boss came out from a nearby room, "Are you finally done?" He approached the cyan-coloured rabbit with a raised paw. Clyde winced and cowered as his boss growled at him, "Well!?"

"I did, I did!" Clyde exclaimed. The boss lowered his paw and handed Clyde a few dollars.

"Good, now scram." He turned and walked away, leaving Clyde alone. Clyde nodded and threw a man-bag over his shoulder, walking towards the exit. Clyde sighed softly, after leaving the building with a frown. He groaned as he felt the rain pelt against his fur as he stepped outside, shivering heavily at the sudden change of temperature.

He looked up and froze as he saw somebody across the street staring at him. Their eyes met quickly, and Clyde found it hard to pry his gaze away from the other person. He couldn't see the person very well, but he could tell that it was a golden-brown rabbit with tattered fur.

Clyde looked down and started walking in another direction. He froze and looked up, back across the street and noticed the same rabbit walking along the same direction, but on the opposite side of the street. He blushed heavily as their eyes met again, making it almost impossible to look in the other direction.

Clyde gasped as he fell forward, tripping over the curb and landing in a puddle of water. He sighed and pushed his face out of the water, wiping off some dirt and mud. He froze as he saw a pair of feet standing in front of him. He looked up and saw the same rabbit from before standing there, with his paw outstretched.

Clyde took the paw and was pulled to his feet cautiously. They stared at each-other for a few seconds before the tattered rabbit extended his paw again with a smirk, "Springtrap. But you can call me Spring." Clyde blushed heavily and shook the rabbit's paw.

"Clyde...but you can call me, well….Clyde..." Clyde chuckled nervously. Spring giggled at the smaller rabbit's nervousness as he folded his arms.

"Want a ride home?" The rabbit asked, his smirk fading into a smug grin. Clyde nodded nervously and started walking alongside the rabbit. Spring extended his arm and wrapped it around Clyde's shoulder, in an effort to keep Clyde warm. Clyde blushed heavily and sighed, feeling warmer and safer instantly.

Clyde wasn't alone anymore.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **\- RSM**


	161. On The Docks (Freddy&Bonnie)

On The Docks

 **Another writing prompt. 'Write a one-shot involving a dark warehouse.' I hope you all enjoy this., c;**

Bonnie tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled into the docks. He panted heavily and felt sweat slowly trail down his face as he slowed his vehicle to a stop in front of a large warehouse. He exhaled shakily as he stumbled out of his car, having not slept for the previous month or so.

He and a friend of his were looking for Bonnie's friend who had gone missing. Bonnie slowly approached the door of the warehouse and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. It was pitch black in the warehouse, and he bumped into a large shelf just resting in front of the door.

He rubbed his nose and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He paused for a second. Why hadn't he called anybody for backup? He froze and realised why almost immediately.

Because nobody cared. The cops never listened to him. Only his friend did. Where the hell was his friend? Both of them, even! His back-up was supposed to be here at the same time he was. And neither of them had any idea of where Bonnie's missing friend was, except that he was in the warehouse.

Bonnie switched on the flashlight on his phone and started navigating through the maze of shelves, making his way through the warehouse slowly, with his paw resting just above his thigh. He didn't have any weapon of any sort, but he wanted to give off the impression that he did.

He sniffed the air for a brief second, hoping to catch the musk of his friend; Frederick Fazbear. Bonnie didn't want to think about the thought of him possibly being dead. He kept hoping for the best, as he continued to push on.

He went around a corner and shone the light forward. He groaned as he stepped through a cobweb, coughing and spluttering while trying to get the mess off of him. He coughed and rubbed his tongue, before moving forward once more.

He froze and turned to look behind him as he heard the door that he came through slam shut, followed by a pair of footsteps running extremely fast. Bonnie exhaled shakily at the prospect of being pursued by an unknown force, and slipped under a shelf, right beside a few wooden pallets.

His pursuer slowed down near a shelf beside the rabbit. The footsteps came into view as Bonnie switched off his flashlight. Bonnie shrieked as the collar of his shirt was grabbed, and he was pulled out from beneath the shelf, grazing his elbows and knees as he was pulled across the cement.

He quickly switched on his flashlight and shone the light in the eyes of whatever had grabbed him. He panted heavily, his eyes widening as he recognised immediately who it was, "Foxy...oh my gosh.." Bonnie got up and grabbed him, hugging him tightly, "You scared the crap out of me." Tears slowly trailed down the rabbit's face.

The fox frowned and hugged the rabbit tightly, "Argh, I be sorry mate," The fox pulled away from the hug and sunk his teeth gently into his muzzle, "I just be a little 'on edge', is all. Are ye sure that 'tis be the right place?"

Bonnie nodded and glanced in the direction he was planning to go before he hid beneath the shelf. He froze as Foxy cocked a pistol behind him, "Please don't shoot me by accident." Bonnie murmured. Foxy nodded, taking the warning into account as they slowly proceeded through the pitch-black narrow corridors surrounded by shelves.

The silence was quickly pierced by the sound of screaming. Foxy held his gun tightly, his ears perking in a certain direction, "Argh. This way!" He ran in that direction, with Bonnie running close behind.

He eventually started to trail a bit, losing his friend around a corner. He peered around the corner shortly after and saw Foxy run towards what looked to be a meat-hook, before being slammed to the ground by a baseball bat.

Bonnie watched in horror as a rabbit dressed in completely black clothing, along with a black balaclava, came out from the darkness and raised the baseball bat over his head. Bonnie glanced to the left of them and saw him.

Freddy Fazbear. Hanging from a meat-hook. He wasn't moving, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Bonnie felt tears trail down his face as he ran at the black rabbit, screaming at the top of his lungs. He tackled the rabbit and rolled to the side, raising his fist and slamming it towards the rabbit's head, only to miss and smash his paw against the cement.

He felt three of his fingers snap. He groaned and fell beside the rabbit, screaming as he rolled away and dodged another hit with the bat. He held his paw and pushed himself to his feet, as the rabbit slammed him in the stomach with the bat. Before he knew it, Bonnie was being pinned against a shelf, with the bat pressing against his neck.

Bonnie shrieked and panted heavily, slowly started to fade in and out of consciousness. His eyes rolled back into his head, just as the black rabbit was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Bonnie collapsed onto the ground and looked over at the rabbit, only to see Foxy kneeling beside him.

He handcuffed the rabbit and stared at Bonnie with a frown, before glancing over at the battered bear hanging from the meat-hook. Bonnie slowly approached the bear and stroked his cheek.

"Freddy…?" Bonnie whimpered, his voice cracking slightly as tears continued trailing down his face, "Freddybear…?" Foxy frowned as he lifted the black rabbit to his feet and glanced back over at Bonnie as the rabbit slowly stroked the bear's cheek, in an attempt to wake him up.

Bonnie kissed Freddy gently and wrapped his arms around him, but got no response. No feeling. No anything. Bonnie pulled away from him and felt himself break down, as Foxy himself fought away tears.

"I'm sorry," Foxy muttered, tightening his grip on the black-rabbit, "I'm so sorry, Bon..." He muttered, his ears flattening against his head. Bonnie stood there, with his head resting against Freddy's, and his tears trailing from his face, and landing on a puddle of blood beneath the meat hook.

 **Wow…**

 **\- RSM**


	162. Sunshine (TB&Foxy)

Sunshine

 **This is a from a roleplay with myself and mai bae Corpse Party at Freddy's. The characters'll be the same as the ones in the roleplay, but the dialogue is greatly improved. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Also, it's mpreg because that's what the rp was 'bout. :3**

Clyde sighed softly and rested against the frame of the front door. He was looking outside into the rain with a frown on his face. His partner's baby was due any day now, and he was worried about how it would turn out. He exhaled shakily and shut the door just before the rain started going in the direction of the door.

He looked down at his paws, frowning as they started to shake. He froze as he realised he'd left Foxy alone in his bedroom for more than a few minutes. What if something happened when he was gone? Clyde quickly ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, looking over at the bed wide-eyed.

Foxy was lying there, beneath the covers. He was asleep. Clyde sighed softly and took off his shirt, shutting the door behind him gently. He glanced back over at Foxy, sighing softly as he noticed that he hadn't awoken his partner. He crawled beneath the covers and slowly pulled them off, so he could see Foxy's shirtless chest.

He smiled as he saw the fox's large stomach, with his ripped muscles beneath his arms being cloaked by the birth weight. Clyde stroked the fox's stomach and nuzzled it, pulling away shortly after. He pulled the covers over the top of the fox's chest, just beneath his neck. Clyde smiled warmly and gently stroked the fox's neck, crawling behind him and cuddling him from behind.

He was awoken by Foxy coughing beside him. He was sitting up against the back of the bed and coughing into his paws. Clyde shuffled around the bed and looked over at him with a frown.

He whimpered and pulled his paws away, "Foxy…?" Clyde looked at him with flattened ears. Foxy looked over at him with a large frown. He looked destroyed. He looked exhausted. And he looked sick.

Really sick.

He was frowning at Clyde, "I feel like I'm going to be sick again..." Clyde quickly reached behind the bed and grabbed a bin. He smiled to himself. It wasn't so much of a stupid idea to have one near the best, just in case of this happening.

He held the bin beneath Foxy, who took it gently and retches into it, tightening the grip on the garbage can. He coughed and whimpered, his lip quivering, "I'm so so sorry, Clyde..." He choked. Foxy lowered the bin and rested it beside the bed, before curling up in a ball underneath the covers. He started to sob, which put a frown on the bunny's face, "It's okay, sweetheart..." Clyde felt his heart shatter.

He crawled under the covers and reached out to Foxy, hugging him gently beneath the covers. Foxy continued crying, but instead of crying into his paws, he cried into his lover's shoulder, "It's okay..." Clyde stroked Foxy's back gently, before laying the fox down and moving the covers off of them.

"I'm so scared..." Foxy whimpered, his muzzle twitching.

"It'll be okay, love..." Clyde ran his paws gently across the fox's stomach. He looked over at the fox with a smile, and reached up to him, whispering into his ear; "He's moving, sweetie..." He grabbed Foxy's paw and led it over to the fox's stomach, "See…?"

The fox's eyes widened, resting his paws against his stomach, "Oh my gosh...he really is.." Clyde laid in front of Foxy and nuzzled his belly, with a large smile on his face. Foxy's frown faded into a tired smile.

"He's due in a few days, hun..." He sighed happily, "I'm so excited..." Clyde grinned.

"Me too..." Clyde kissed Foxy's stomach, and gently ran his paws over it, "My two sweet boys..." Foxy sighed and looked away, his lip quivering.

"Gosh, I'm just...s-so happy that I have you," Foxy smiled, "Now that we're bringing someone amazing into this world, I'm just...so happy. Wanna know why…?"

"Why, hun?" Clyde smiled.

"Because...if anything happens to us...or between us...we'll get to meet someone new..." Foxy smiled warmly, and stroked his belly carefully. Clyde sighed softly and kissed Foxy's stomach again, muttering something.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when skies are grey..." He grinned to himself. It struck a chord, and caused Foxy to freeze. He grabbed Clyde and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Clyde's shoulder, with a quivered lip.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine away..." Foxy whispered. Clyde sighed shakily and hugged back tightly, while starting to cry alongside him.

"The other night, dear...when I was dreaming...I dreamt I held you in my arms.." Clyde muttered into the fox's ear. Foxy choked and sobbed onto his lover's shoulder after uttering the next part.

"When I awoke dear..." He choked, "I was mistaken..." He started to slow down, "So...I-I hung..my head...and cried..." Clyde caressed Foxy's cheek and smiled at him through his tears.

"My mom changed the lyrics on that part...want me to sing it to you…?" He asked, in a gentle tone, as smooth as cotton. Foxy responded with a gentle nod, with tears still trailing down his face. Clyde frowned. He knew why Foxy was distraught. His parents were gone.

Clyde's frown faded into another smile, "When I awoke dear...I kissed your sweet face..." He gently kissed Foxy on the cheek and pushed his nose against Foxy's snout, "Please don't take...my sunshine away..." Foxy kissed him back, holding him tightly without letting him go.

"I won't let anyone take my little sunshine..." Clyde hugged him back, followed by giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek, "I promise you that.."

"I will never leave you..." Foxy smiled warmly at him. Clyde stroked Foxy's shoulder, with a large smile and tears still trailing down his smooth face.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..." He placed a paw on Foxy's stomach. Foxy rested his paw atop of Clyde's and smiled at him.

"I love you, my little sunshine..." He muttered. Clyde pecked him on the cheek and gave him a gentle and calm response;

"I love you too, sweetheart.."

 **My grandmother and mum used to sing this song to me when I was very young. Brings me to tears these days…**

 **Love you Eli. And I love all of my readers too. Thanks for reading.**

 **\- RSM**


	163. The Dying Light (Foxy&Freddy)

The Dying Light

 **I'm so sorry for the late one-shot. I went on a holiday to a place called Armidale to visit my uncle. He has these cute dogs and cats and I had so much fuckin' fun! I'm back though. And before and after I left for Armidale, I have been playin' the shit out of Dying Light. One of my new favourite games!**

 **Of course I had to do a one-shot about it. Why wouldn't I?**

"All of the runners are out, there's nothing we can do. You need to work this out yourself." Foxy repeated to himself under his breath. The safe zone that he was residing in had let him down and refused to aid him, so Foxy left in a huff. He was slowly walking down a desolate street in silence, dragging a clawed hammer across the ground, and a pocket knife in his other paw.

He sunk his teeth into the side of his muzzle as the bite on his arm started to send surges of pain through his body. He groaned and fell to his knees, dropping his weapons and clenching his fists. He was having a colour seizure. He panted heavily and groaned as his vision blurred into multiple different colours. He scrambled across the ground, eventually finding his pocket knife. He looked up, smashing his head against a nearby car. He groaned and held his head as the alarm from the car started to blare.

His eyes widened. His vision returned to normal shortly after, and he grabbed the clawed hammer off of the ground and backed away from the car. He could hear the screams of the infected nearby, followed by a nearby door being smashed down. He turned to see an infected, with half of it's head hanging off of it.

"Shit..." Foxy groaned, raising the knife and hammer above his head. The infected started running towards him, scrambling over the top of a dumpster and jumping towards Foxy. Foxy slashed the infected with the knife and started running in the opposite direction, down a flight of concrete stairs.

Time seemed to slow down as he turned to look behind him while he ran. Half a dozen infected were running after him, most of them carrying broken weapons. Foxy looked back ahead and turned sharply to the left, before being tackled to the ground by an infected. Foxy's weapons fell beside him, as he rolled over, so that he was face-to-face with the infected.

The infected sunk it's teeth into the fox's arm, causing him to scream in pain. Foxy reached for his weapon and slashed the infected across the jaw with it. He panted heavily and pushed the infected off of him, grabbing his hammer and running in the other direction. He glanced to his right and noticed an open door leading into a small house.

He made a beeline for the door and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He panted heavily as he heard the infected outside screaming and coming closer. Foxy dropped his weapons and grabbed a nearby cabinet, pushing it in front of the door. He collapsed on the ground and pushed himself backwards, resting against a wall with his knees against his chest.

"I need antizin.." He murmured, "Shit, shit...where the hell am I gonna get antizin…?" Antizin is the medicine used to temporarily cure the bites from the infected. Leaving it untreated results in seizures, eventually making seizures more often, until people start succumbing to the infection.

Foxy laid on the ground and coughed, curling up in a ball. He closed his eyes and passed off into sleep. He woke up with a start as he heard gunshots outside of the house.

He scrambled across the floor and grabbed his weapons, clenching his fists as he slowly approached the door. He groaned as he pushed the cabinet away from the door and opened it, peeking outside with a cautious expression.

He could hear screaming on the other side of a concrete wall. Foxy looked around and noticed that the sun had set, and darkness had overcome the world. He froze as the screaming stopped. He got down on his knees and crawled towards the concrete wall, peering over the side.

The person who was screaming before was lying motionless on the road, with two infected feeding on it's corpse. These weren't normal infected though. These were the nightmares. The infected that were almost impossible to evade. That would tear you apart in only a few hits, and would desecrate your corpse.

Foxy's eyes widened as one of the nightmares looked in his direction. Foxy quickly hid back behind the concrete wall and groaned as his vision blurred again. Multiple surges of pain were going through his body, and he couldn't get the strength to push himself to his feet.

He held his head as he heard footsteps slowly approach him, "What are you doing!? Go!" He heard somebody scream at him. His vision returned to normal as he heard the screams of infected. His paw was grasped by a brown bear wearing a black jumpsuit. He tightened his grip on the fox's paw and dragged him to his feet, "GO!" He shouted.

Foxy groaned and coughed, some blood spilling out of his lips. The bear sighed and picked Foxy up, holding him in his paws. Foxy curled up in the bear's arms as the bear started to run in the opposite direction, with the infected on his tail. He turned sharply to the right and jumped through a window, holding Foxy tightly, while smashing through the glass.

The bear pet his shoulder and smashed through a door, while keeping Foxy safe and calm in his arms. The door came off it's hinges and landed on the ground beside them as the bear continued running.

The infected were screaming, but they were further away than before. The bear cursed as he couldn't see where he was going anymore. He quickly reached into his pocket and stuck a UV flashlight in his lips, switching it on.

Foxy's vision slowly returned to normal as the bear started to slow down. He put Foxy down and reached beneath an almost-shut garage door, groaning as he started to pull it open. Foxy panted heavily and groaned, getting up, only to collapse onto the ground. The bear frowned at him and helped the fox back to his feet.

The fox pushed the bear off of him gently and reached beneath the garage door, helping the bear lift it completely. The bear pushed the fox inside and slammed the garage door shut, gasping as one of the nightmare infected slammed into the door, leaving the indentations of the infected in the metal. The bear looked down at the fox with a frown and knelt beside him.

"You...y-you alright…?" The bear panted, stroking the fox's cheek. Foxy panted softly as he laid out on his back, his arm twitching back and forth. The bear frowned and stroked Foxy's cheek while he studied the wound, "You've been bitten before, haven't you?" He muttered. Foxy nodded, while staying silent.

"Freddy, by the way," The bear reached into his backpack and pulled out a small tube. He held Foxy's arm tightly and stabbed him with a syringe filled with Antizin. Foxy groaned and twitched for a few seconds, shuddering as the antizin started flowing through his blood stream, "Freddy Fazbear. But you can just call me Fred." He sighed softly, resting against a nearby wall.

"This town is fucked," He folded his arms, while trying to avoid eye-contact with Foxy. Foxy frowned and looked over at him, without moving his head, "Is there even a point anymore? Have you seen those things out there? No matter how good at running and parkour you are, you'll never escape them..."

"You escaped them without any parkour with a heavy fox in your arms..." Foxy pushed himself up gently, but collapsed shortly after. He panted softly and stared at the ceiling.

"Good point, I guess," Freddy chuckled slightly, "What happened back there?" He looked back over at him.

"I was bitten a few hours or so again.." Foxy murmured, "I was just feeling the effects before.." He bit his muzzle and looked back over at the bear. Freddy looked up at the ceiling as the infected stopping smashing against the garage door. Foxy slowly scooched towards him, reaching out to him.

Freddy looked down at him with a confused look, "What's the matter?" Foxy frowned.

"I'm cold.." Foxy responded, blushing slightly. Freddy blushed aswell, a small smirk gracing his face as he laid down, rolling towards the fox. He paused as his snout pushed against Foxy's muzzle, their lips almost connecting, "Thanks...for saving me.." Foxy whispered, leaning forward and kissing the bear deeply, while caressing his cheek, "I owe you..."

Freddy blushed heavily as Foxy rolled atop of you and started nipping his neck. He grinned and pulled Foxy's muzzle against his lips, raising the fox's legs above his waist as the fox undid his belt with a spare paw. Freddy blushed even heavier as the fox started to drag his paws down the bear's chest.

An hour passed rather quickly. Foxy was snuggling with Freddy, with the bear holding the fox close to his chest. They were naked, and were covered by a wool blanket. Foxy nuzzled the bear's chest and looked up at him, "My safe-zone used to talk about evacs and drops..."

"They'll never come..." Freddy sighed, stroking the fox's hair, "We've just gotta get by until they eventually sort this place out.." Foxy's ears flattened, with him nodding.

"Yeah..." Foxy muttered. He nuzzled the bear's chest, "I love you, Freddybear..." He murmured, muttering into the bear's chest. Freddy smiled and stroked the back of fox's head with a comfortable tone in his voice;

"I love you too, Foxy. I'll keep you safe."

 **Aww, ain't that some cute Frexy? Gosh, I love this ship. Thanks for reading, and hopefully this compensates for my late uploads lately. Normal posts will resume on Wednesday AEST.**

 **\- RSM**


	164. Karaoke at Freddy's 10 (Spring&Gold FS)

Karaoke at Freddy's 10

 **I recently purchased Life is Strange again, but for a different console. The ending always got me, makes me cry in a ball of sadness. So I decided to incorporate the finale's song into a KAF, because why not…?**

 **Song: Spanish Sahara, by Foals.**

 **This is not really a karaoke. It's more of a...story, with a song attached to it. But take it with a pinch of salt, okay?**

 **Don't forget to review. It's a one-shot collection of not just my ideas; but all of yours. :)**

Gold clenched his fists as he pushed past a crowd of people standing in front of a tall building. He looked up in horror as he saw his best friend standing atop of the roof. He covered his mouth with widened eyes as he could see the look of depression on the face of the rabbit that was looking back at him, with tears trailing down his scarred face.

Gold pushed through a larger crowd looking up at the rabbit. Some of the anthros were holding phones and capturing this moment, as if this was the perfect photo opportunity. They were the people that put that rabbit up there in the first place.

Spring was a troubled rabbit. And a depressed one at that. Gold was the only person who was there for the rabbit to confide in. They were close friends.

It shattered the bear to see his friend up there. He could feel himself cry as he pushed past his younger brother Freddy who was looking up with a frown. Gold slammed the front door open and made a break for the stairs leading towards the roof.

 _So I walked into the haze_

Gold grasped the railing resting against the glass door leading to the staircase.

 _And a million dirty ways_

He threw the door open and groaned as he tripped over the first step.

 _Now I see you lying there_

He ignored the intense pain surging through his body and proceeded to run up the concrete steps, looking up into the abyss of staircases leading to the roof. Where was everybody? Did nobody care about Spring?

 _Like a lilo losing air, air_

His breathing quickened as he quickly approached the final staircase.

 _Black rocks and shoreline sand_

He tripped on the last step and smashed against the wall.

 _Still that summer I cannot bare_

He could feel the blood rushing down his body. He rested his paw against his head and held it in front of his face. Sure enough, there was blood soaking his fur.

 _And I wipe the sand from my arms_

He pushed himself to his feet and gently opened the roof-access door, letting the rain soak into his fur as he stepped outside. The feeling of rain mixing with blood sunk in as he looked down, seeing a small puddle of red and blue.

 _The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna_

He felt dizzy at the sensation of stepping outside. Or maybe it was the feeling of losing blood. He grunted and held his head, just as Spring turned his head.

 _Leave the horror here_

Gold and Spring's eyes met with silence, and a shared sadness.

 _Forget the horror here_

Gold groaned and panted softly, his breathing quickening as he exhaled shakily.

 _Forget the horror here_

Spring's lip quivered as he stepped closer to the edge, as Gold slowly approached.

 _Leave it all down here_

Gold stopped moving forward and held his arms out, with a small smile on his face. A smile through all of the tears and sadness.

 _It's future rust and then it's future dust_

Spring didn't respond with a smile of his own. He just stood there in silence, slowly inching to the edge.

 _Forget the horror here_

Gold spoke in a soft voice, trying to convince his friend that he had so much to live for. Both of them knew that Spring really _did_ have people to live for.

 _Forget the horror here_

Was Spring being selfish?

 _Leave it all down here_

Gold didn't care about what people thought about what Spring was doing. It was happening, and he tried to convince him of what was still here for the rabbit to do.

 _It's future rust and then it's future dust_

'I love you like a brother, you mean so much to me.' Gold had said, 'You're the only friend who cared about me. Please let me do the same.' Gold had spoken with ease, his gentle voice sending shudder down the shattered rabbit's thin, scared, yellow-tinted body.

 _Now the waves they drag you down_

Spring didn't say anything. He just stared at the bear in silence with a broken frame resting against the edge of the roof.

 _Carry you to broken ground_

Gold could only watch as Spring let out a small smile and laid out backwards, gracefully departing the living as he bent backwards and fell off the building.

 _Though I find you in the sand_

Gold froze. He didn't move an inch for a good five minutes after that. He had failed.

 _Wipe you clean with dirty hands_

What kind of friend was he?

 _So goddamn this boiling space_

Gold was shaking violently as he slowly opened the roof door and started slowly decending the looming staircase, with despair evident on his face.

 _The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna_

After he had left the staircase, he pushed the door open and looked outside. All of the students and teachers were staring at him with looks of despair and sadness.

 _Leave the horror here_

Gold refused to look at the corpse of Spring as paramedics surrounded the rabbit's body. He just looked down as he gently started walking away from the building.

 _Forget the horror here_

The students and teachers slowly backed away from him, not wanting to disturb the bear as he slowly left the area.

 _Forget the horror here_

Gold cried for days, weeks, months. His best friend committed suicide, and he was never coming back.

 _Leave it all down here_

How does somebody take something like this?

 _It's future rust and then it's future dust_

The school was quiet for the rest of the year. Nobody mentioned anything about Spring and everybody seemed to be sullen and down ever since.

 _I'm the fury in your head_

Gold would walk down the hallways in silence as he held his books close to his chest. He would often get looks of sadness and sympathetic glances as he walked in and out of classes.

 _I'm the fury in your bed_

When Gold would get home every day. His mother and father would greet him with warm smiles. Gold would never return the smiles. He'd just take off his backpack gently and walk up the stairs and into his room.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

He shut himself in his room for hours, sometimes almost days at a time.

 _'Cause I am_

His family was there for him whenever he needed it, and that's what he counted on. Moral support.

 _I'm the fury in your head_

He was sitting in his room in silence one day. Staring at the ground with a sullen look.

 _I'm the fury in your bed_

His brother had pushed open the door gently and walked inside, sitting beside him. Freddy stroke Gold's back supportively and held Gold gently as the golden bear slowly leant against his brother's shoulder.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

As the new year rolled around, Gold started to take in the fact that Spring wasn't coming back.

 _'Cause I am_

It didn't mean that he forgot about him. Not by a long-shot. Some days, he would linger on the fact that his best friend would never return. He would cry. Like anyone would when they're grieving.

 _I'm the fury in your head_

After some time passed, he just...stopped.

 _I'm the fury in your bed_

He stopped crying.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

He started talking to people.

 _'Cause I am_

He talked to Freddy about everything again. And he started opening up to his family about everything.

 _Forget the horror here_

It had been almost a year since it happened.

 _Forget the horror here_

Freddy and Gold sat in a restaurant at one point with their friends Bonnie and Foxy, laughing at some joke that Gold couldn't recall.

 _Leave it all down here_

Gold was smiling for the first time in a year.

 _It's future rust and it's future dust_

After some convincing, Freddy started to help Gold get out more. And to make more friends.

 _Choir of furies in your head_

Eventually, Gold met his match in a park. He could remember cuddling up against a black rabbit's chest as they slept in a tall tree in the park.

 _Choir of furies in your bed_

Another month passed before Gold had the courage and strength to finally visit his friend's grave.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

He stood in front of it with his partner gently caressing his shoulder. The black rabbit kissed him on the cheek and turned around, walking away in silence.

 _'Cause I am_

Almost every week after that, Gold would leave a bouquet of flowers on his friend's grave and tell him about how his week went.

 _Choir of furies in your head_

He still didn't get over the fact that his friend killed himself.

 _Choir of furies in your bed_

It took a long time, but eventually the dark memories of what happened started to fade into the happy memories that they shared together.

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

Gold sighed happily as he stood in front of the grave, lowering the bouquet atop of the bed of soil. He cracked a small smile and turned away, with his head held low, and his paws in his pockets. His boyfriend frowned and wrapped his arm around him and led him away in silence.

 _'Cause I am_

 _Choir of furies in your head_

 _Choir of furies in your bed_

 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

 _'Cause I am_

 **Damn...the feels, huh? Heh.. _starts crying_**

 **Also...I wanted to apologize for the massive amount of depressing one-shots lately. I've been _extremely_ depressed lately. Tried to off myself a few times. Been really down. And I thought it was better to project my depression through my writing instead of cutting. I hope you all understand.**

 **Have a great day. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	165. Make-Up (Bonnie&Freddy, Foxy&TB)

Make-Up

 **Yes. Now there's an 'Up' trilogy. Requested by Ridlius.**

A month passed since Bonnie and Freddy talked. Christmas rolled around quickly, and Foxy was sitting on his couch staring at the ground with a frown. Freddy sat beside him, sighing softly, "I'm sorry..." Freddy murmured.

"I feel the same way," Foxy looked up at him, "I miss Clyde...you miss Bonnie..." Freddy stroked the fox's shoulder supportively, "You're still a great guy, though. And I appreciate how you've been so open and kind to me."

"Guess it proves that sex isn't needed to keep a healthy relationship going for a while..." Freddy smiled warmly, "I'm glad that we've been more friends than partners."

"Yeah…!" Foxy exclaimed, his tail swishing back and forth, "It has been a great month though, and I really appreciate how you've been so...caring, and understanding for how I feel."

"You too," Freddy's smile faded, "Bonnie and I haven't talked in a month..." Freddy frowned, "And I know Clyde and yourself haven't been talking either."

"I've been too frightened to call him after breaking up with him..." Foxy sighed, "The last thing he said to me was that he was sorry for what he tried to do to Bonnie..."

"Bonnie was shattered," Freddy folded his arms, "But then again, so was everyone..." Foxy got up from the couch, with Freddy alongside. Freddy and Foxy embraced in a warm hug for a few seconds, with Freddy pulling away shortly after.

He smiled at Foxy and turned to leave, before the fox's hook caught on his fur. He looked back over at the fox, only to receive a frown in return, "One last kiss before we part ways?" Freddy sighed and walked back over, ruffling the fox's hair and turning his head, pressing his lips against the fox's.

"There," Freddy laughed, "I feel like such a player..." Foxy blushed heavily and smiled back at the bear, "I'll be seein' you, right?" Freddy turned to leave.

"Yeah, of course," Foxy's tail wagged. He waved at the bear as he left, "Bye, Fred!" Freddy waved back at him as he left.

Bonnie was tapping away at his computer in his study in the back of his house. He bit his lip and cleared his throat as he took another sip from his energy drink. He froze as he heard the front door open. He got up from his chair and peered out of the study, noticing a rather large shadow standing in the living room, wearing a top-hat.

Bonnie slowly pressed the light on. His fear being replaced with confusion as he saw Freddy standing there, looking at him with a large smile on his face. The bear extended his arms. Bonnie couldn't resist. He just slowly started to move forward, eventually being enveloped by the bear's warm embrace.

He rested his head against the bear's chest and sighed softly, inhaling the bear's scent, "You still smell the same..." Bonnie murmured. Freddy grinned and ruffled the smaller anthro's hair, "What are you doing here…?" Bonnie pulled away, blushing heavily, "And how did you get in..?"

"Well...first; I know your key is underneath the welcome mat in front of the door," He smirked. Bonnie giggled and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in embarassment. Freddy sighed as he stared at the rabbit. Both of their facing heating up at their eyes meeting and locking on to one-another, "...Foxy and I split on good terms..." Freddy looked genuinely depressed as he looked away from the rabbit, with the big frown unfortunately gracing his chubby face.

Bonnie reached his paw up and caressed the bear's cheek, smiling warmly at him, "Freddybear..." He murmured, "...do you forgive me?" Freddy looked back at him with a small smile and leant down, kissing him passionately, aswell as being gentle.

"Please...take me back," Freddy muttered, "I know I said we were done, but I couldn't stay away from you.." Bonnie's smile faded as he hugged the bear tightly, "Yeah...I love you, is what I'm trying to say..."

"I love you too, Fred," Bonnie stroked the bear's shoulder, "Come on...let me show you what I was working on..."

Foxy adjusted his eye-patch as he approached the building that he was looking for. It was a cafe, with a familiar rabbit sitting out the front. He slowly approached him with a frown. Clyde looked up at the fox as he approached with a confused expression, "Foxy…?" His eyes widened as the fox grabbed him and hugged him tightly, resting his muzzle on the bunny's shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" Foxy murmured. Clyde stroked the fox's back supportively with a frown.

"Of course not..." Clyde jumped down from the fox's arms, "I could never hate you..." Foxy watched the happiness drown from the rabbit's face, "I deserve to be hated, on the other hand..."

"What I did...with Bonnie...before _and_ after we split..." Clyde's lip quivered, "It was awful...and despicable. I still can't believe I did what I do when I look back on it now.." Foxy sighed and stroked the bunny's cheek.

"...I accept your apology." The fox smiled at him. Clyde looked back up at him, with tears trailing down his face. Foxy pressed his lips against the rabbits and picked him up, carrying him bridal style as they left the cafe in silence.

"Being in your arms is like I'm floating on air..." Clyde smiled, "Except, I'm floating...but in your arms..." He trailed off. The fox chuckled heartily and kissed the rabbit's head.

"You're such a dork.." Foxy muttered, "But you're _my_ dork..." He tilted his head to the side. The rabbit cocked his head upwards and nuzzled the fox's neck, "Yeah..." Foxy added.

Clyde sighed happily and didn't speak anymore as they left the area.

 **Happy endings...finally, right?**

 **Don't forget to review. Your ideas count. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	166. A Captain's Folly (OC&Foxy)

A Captain's Folly

Sarah tightened her grip on the night-guard's cap as she stood out the front of the infamous pizzeria that she knew quite well. She could remember when she had her eighth birthday there, alongside a few other birthday parties. She had left the table to use the restroom, only to be greeted by a crying kid dressed in a black and white shirt. She frowned and watched him run back into the main area, before she noticed a man dressed in a purple uniform walk past her.

Ever since then she thought she was responsible for not telling her parents what she saw. Maybe the murders could've been averted...but then again, it was twelve years ago. So of course, she got the job as a night-guard for a pizzeria on her twentieth birthday. Well, she was supposed to be the owner, but she turned down the offer after she noticed that the pizzeria was being lead steadily and properly.

She exhaled shakily and walked through the front doors, only to be met with the smiling face of the manager. He shook her hand and lead her around the pizzeria, while spouting some nonsense about not touching animatronics and not leaving during the night. Sarah paused as she noticed the familiar purple curtains with multi-coloured stars planted across it.

Her smile faded as she noticed an out-of-order sign on the front. She waved the manager away politely and approached the curtains, drawing them to the side gently. She gasped as she looked up, seeing the out-of-order fox standing in front of her, deactivated and silent.

He had ripped muscles trailing down his chest, and had massive scars on random places on his body. She knelt in front of him and peered through one of the scars, and glanced at his endoskeleton. She pushed herself to her feet and folded her arms, looking the fox up and down.

"Hey there, cap'n..." She frowned, looking down at the ground with a frown, "I've missed you. It's been a long time, huh?" She turned away and stared at the curtains, "What happened to you…?" She glanced back at the fox, "Hm. What am I thinking...it's not like you can hear me anyway...it's just, that you always brightened up my day when I saw you...telling your stories...heh, it's dumb, but...you were my hero."

It wasn't long before she heard the manager calling for her, just as the clock struck twelve, "Your shift is beginning Sarah! Let's go!" Sarah sighed and glanced at the curtains for a second.

"Coming!" She exclaimed, before turning to glance at the fox again. She reached up to the taller fox and pecked him on the nose, her face heating up, "You'll always be 'Captain Foxy' to me..." She cracked a small smile and left, unaware of Foxy's eyes lighting up, the golden hue reflecting against the purple curtains.

Sarah sat in the office, taking in the sights, "They don't really keep this place up to code..." The clock struck 1AM fast, taking Sarah off-guard. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised her.

She looked up at the left door, her eyes widening as she saw Foxy standing there, with a smirk on his face, "How's it goin' my lass?" He asked, his smirk widening as a million questions started going back and forth in the woman's mind.

 _He remembers me!_ Without thinking, she jumped off of the office chair and into the fox's arms, accidently pushing the fox against the wall. The fox chuckled and grinned at her. She nuzzled his neck and sighed happily.

 _Time-out Sarah. You're hugging an animatronic._ She looked up at him, _Eh, oh well._ Foxy whispered comforting words into her ears, before hugging her tightly, "It wasn't your fault..." He muttered.

A few weeks passed. Foxy eventually figured out more about her past, including the murders, and her involvement. He was angry. But not at her. At the establishment. He convinced the woman that it wasn't her fault for what happened, which she took at face value.

Another week passed. Sarah carried some paperwork and sat on Foxy's lap, marking and writing on some papers. It took a while, but she eventually finished it, resting the papers on her desk. She exhaled softly as the fox gently rested his hook on her face, guiding her face towards his, then pressed his lips against hers.

She froze. Her childhood hero was kissing her. She melted into the kiss and kissed back gently, pulling away a few seconds after. She gave the fox a shy smile, while the fox returned the smile with a smirk of his own. He raised an eyebrow, her smirk widening before he pressed his lips against hers again.

The night went by quickly after that. She jumped out of the fox's lap and frowned at him, "I need to go home to sleep.." Foxy shushed her with a smile.

"You can crash in my cove with me if you wish..." He offered.

"Cove? What cove?" She looked away from the fox. Foxy dropped to his knees and hugged her legs tightly, practically begging her. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were watching them through one of the open windows.

Sarah glanced at them and felt herself cackle, much to Foxy's dismay. The trio shushed her with giggles, "Okay, fine!" She exclaimed, pulling the fox to his feet. The fox grinned and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to his cove.

He rested her inside, "Let me get something for you!" He ran out of the cove and came back in with a blanket. She didn't even question where he got it from, she just accepted it for a smile and let the fox cover her up. Sarah grabbed Foxy gently and kissed him.

Foxy pulled away breathlessly as they laid on the ground together. He glanced at her with a grin as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes and powered off, with a smirk still evident on his face.

The manager came in the next morning and pried the curtains open, only to see the fox animatronic spooning with his female worker holding him tightly. He smiled at them and closed the curtains, as Foxy tightened his grip on her as they smiled as they slept.


	167. Sick Day (Mike&Foxy)

Sick Day

 **So. I caught a really bad cold Friday night, and I've pretty much been bed-ridden since then. So, I apologize for the lacklustre updates. I've had trouble doing a lot of things due to me being really sick, and I haven't been able to catch up on writing/reading. So I just wrote this one-shot.**

 **I also wanted to try a pairing I haven't done for a long time. And it was the pairing that got me started on writing FNAF all those year- well...year and a few months ago, haha. Hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

Mike paced back and forth in his office. He was the CEO of a rather large company, and he was in charge of absolutely everything. But something was on his mind, and he wasn't happy about it. One of his best workers wasn't there, and he had heard no word of why he wasn't there.

Foxy 'The Pirate' he called him. He grew on the other workers quickly, and he's loved by pretty much everybody that has met him. Mike grew worried as the clock struck 11AM. Foxy was four hours late. Mike sat down at his desk with a frown, leaning forward and resting his chin atop of his hand.

Where the hell was he?

In the middle of his thoughts, the door to his room opened suddenly, and a purple rabbit stumbled in, wearing a business suit and a purple bow-tie, "Sir! Sir!" He exclaimed, panting heavily. Mike looked up at him with a confused expression.

"What is it, Bonnible?" He grumbled. The rabbit sighed softly and shut the door.

"Has Foxy arrived yet? We're a man short, and we need to get this paperwork out by four this afternoon!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike rubbed his forehead and glanced at his phone.

"I sent him home with the paperwork. I'll give him another call. Get back to work and I'll let you know if anything changes," Mike responded, "He hasn't answered the phone each time I've tried.." He dialled the fox's number again and rested the phone against his ear.

Against his boss's orders, Bonnie stood at the door and waited for the phone call to go through. It rung half a dozen times before going to voice-mail. Mike slammed the phone back onto the hook, "Still not answering!" He exclaimed. Bonnie frowned and approached the desk.

"Maybe somebody should check up on him," Bonnie said, "We need that paperwork, Mr Schmidt." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Where does he live?" He got up from his chair and snatched his jacket from a nearby coat-rack, nearly tearing it slightly. Bonnie tilted his head out of confusion.

"Mr Schmidt? Surely you're not considering going there yourself?" Bonnie asked, with a frown.

"Hell yes I am," Mike grumbled, slipping on the jacket, "He's gonna get a choice words of 'motivation' from me. He may be one of the best, but that doesn't mean he can just skip days without saying anything." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Here's his address," Bonnie handed him Foxy's license, "He left his license here yesterday. So you can just use that to get to his house." Mike frowned.

"How does someone leave their _license_?" He looked up at the rabbit.

"I'm not sure, boss," Bonnie followed Mike out of the office, "He was really sick yesterday. And I'm not sure if he's gotten better or not." Mike nodded, taking the information in. He turned to the bunny.

"Thanks Bonnie. Hold down the fort, will you?" Mike asked. Bonnie nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. Mike sighed and walked into a nearby elevator, taking it down to the bottom floor.

He jogged out of the building and unlocked his car that was parked out the front. He opened the driver's side door and jumped in, slamming the door after him. He pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, while adjusted his rear-view mirror. He slipped on his seatbelt and made himself comfortable as he pulled out of the parking spot.

He grumbled to himself as he switched the radio off, "That damn fox. What the hell has gotten into him?" He glanced at the fox's license, "That isn't far..."

He arrived at the fox's house after a few minutes. He grabbed the license and got out of the car, walking around the front of the car and onto the footpath, locking the car at the same time. He approached the small house with a frown and knocked on the front door.

"Foxy! It's your boss!" As he knocked on the door, the door opened on it's own. His angry mood slowly depleted as he pushed the door opened fully, stepping inside. He flicked on a nearby light-switch. The living room looked untouched, as did the kitchen. Save for the light he just turned on, the entire house was shrouded in darkness.

"Foxy? Mr Grant?" Mike noticed a door half-open at the end of a hallway. He walked down the hallway and peeked inside, his eyes widening slightly. Foxy was lying in his bed, covered up by multiple blankets. Foxy was half-awake, but he knew that his boss was there.

He grumbled, "Mmm...Micheal?" He glanced at the door. Mike frowned and walked inside, shutting the door gently behind him, "What're you...doing here…?" Mike approached slowly and sat beside the fox on the bed.

"I came to bring you back to work, but..." Mike felt genuinely guilty, "...you're obviously not doing too hot," Mike trailed off, "Why didn't you call us let us know that you'd be calling in sick?" Foxy shook his head and groaned as he tried to push himself up.

Mike instinctively held the fox down, trying to make sure he didn't move, "Mikey...stop...I can still make it...to work..." He sniffled. Mike frowned. Foxy wasn't doing well at all, and they both knew it.

"Foxy. Stop. You don't need to overwork yourself, you moron," Mike grumbled, growling slightly under his breath shortly afterwards, "Have you got somebody here to take care of you?" Foxy looked up at the human and shook his head, "Why the hell not?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone..." Foxy murmured, coughing a few times. Mike sighed and stroked the fox's forehead.

"You're burning up..." Mike muttered, "Can you call anyone?" Foxy shook his head.

"Everyone is too busy...doing important things...they don't need," He interrupted himself with a few coughs, followed by multiple sneezes, "...I can take care o-of myself..." His voice slowly some deteriorated. Mike rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'll take care of you, then. It'll make-up for all the times you've kept our company from fuckin' up," Mike chuckled, "No ifs, and no buts. I'm your personal carer for the day." Foxy suddenly grabbed the human and hugged him tightly.

Mike smiled and returned the hug, before pulling away. He stroked the fox's cheek, stroking his fur gently and taking in the heat, "...you left this at the office." Mike rested Foxy's license beside the bed. Foxy chuckled, coughing a couple times afterwards.

"Haha..." The fox murmured, "T-Try not to make me laugh. Hurts to much.." He smirked. Mike leant forward and pressed his lips against the fox's fore-head, kissing him gently. He pulled away, his face lighting up with a blush. Foxy was blushing rather heavily aswell.

Mike grinned and stood back up, "Now. The real question is. Do you have the supplies to keep me here?" Foxy chuckled softly, his breathing quickening. He felt his heart beat a little faster after what Mike had just done to him, it took him a few seconds to come up with a rebuttal.

"Yes...there's coffee in the kitchen..." Foxy trailed off, "Make me one too, 'boss'." Mike glanced at him with a smile and approached the door, opening it gently and walking out. Foxy sighed softly and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a content expression on his face.

Maybe he'd be having a few more 'sick-days' in the future.

 **Aww. I love these guys…**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **\- RSM**


	168. Against The Wall (Toy Bonnie&Springtrap)

Against the Wall

 **In this short one-shot, Spring confronts Clyde about why he's been avoiding him.**

Spring clenched his fists as the bell rung. The students quickly filed out of the classroom. He saw Clyde in the crowd as they left the classroom. Spring got up from his chair and threw his backpack over his shoulder. _Why the hell is he constantly avoiding me?_ He walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

 _I'm sick of not talking to him. I'm gonna go find him..._ He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the cyan-coloured rabbit leaving the building. Spring had an idea as to why the other rabbit was staying as far away from him as possible. Rumours had been going around that Clyde had a big crush on the scar-covered rabbit.

Spring sighed as he approached the front doors, pushing them open gently and walking outside. It was raining pretty heavy outside, but the heat was still evident as he left the building. Spring's ears perked as he heard a set of footsteps nearby. He peeked around the side of the building and saw Clyde trudging away in the opposite direction.

A grin slowly appeared on his face as he jogged towards the rabbit and tapped him on the shoulder. Clyde gasped and spun around with a shocked expression on his face as he saw Spring standing there, "Hello Clyde," Spring greeted with a smirk, "Why're you outside in the rain?"

"...I wanted to cool down. It's a hot day afterall." He backed against the wall of the school with Spring slowly approaching. Spring rested his paw against the side of the building, just beside the rabbit's head.

"Mhm..." Spring purred with a grin. Clyde blushed and bit his lip while Spring's eyes locked with his, "I know why you're avoiding me, Clyde..." Spring trailed off, his smirk fading into a frown, "'Cause of the rumours..."

Clyde nodded, trying to avoid eye-contact with the taller rabbit, but unable to due to the sharpness of Spring's gaze, "They aren't true..." Clyde muttered. Spring stroked the smaller rabbit's cheek and leant forward.

"...you're a bad liar." Spring pushed his lips against the other's, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. Clyde returned the kiss without any hesitation, running his paws up the scarred shoulders of the taller rabbit. Spring pulled away a few seconds after.

"You're a good kisser," Clyde blushed heavily, "I can see what Bonnie saw in you..." He grumbled. Spring frowned and ran his paw across Clyde's forehead. Clyde grabbed Spring's collar and slammed his face against his, quickly being overpowered by the other rabbit, Clyde groaned as he was pushed back against the wall. He guided his paw down Spring's neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Spring grinned and pushed Clyde back off of him, quickly unbuttoning his own shirt. Clyde stared at him with a hungry expression as the rain slowly trailed down his scar-covered chest, and down his muscles. Spring pushed the other rabbit against the wall and took off Clyde's t-shirt, slowly sinking down to his level and nipping his neck.

Clyde pushed the rabbit off of him and kissed him gently, resting his forehead against Spring's, "...we have class..." Clyde muttered, "...but I'd love to continue this after school?" Spring smirked and slipped his own shirt back on, picking up Clyde's and handing it to him in the process.

"I'll drive you to my place after school. We have lots to...talk about..." Spring ran one of his paws down Clyde's body, just above his crotch. Clyde shuddered as Spring kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Clyde slipped his shirt back on, as the rain stopped. He rubbed his eyes and started walking back towards the school.

"Wow..." He muttered, breathless.

 **Well, damn.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **\- RSM**


	169. On the Phone (Phone Guy&Jeremy FS)

On the Phone

 **Just a quick Jeremy x Phone Guy one-shot involving Jeremy's final night at Freddy's.**

Jeremy sighed as he sat down. He frowned and glanced at the phone as it rung. He pulled the phone off the hook and rest it beside his drink. He took a sip of his drink as he listened to the call.

He sighed softly after the call ended. But froze as the call continued, and the guy on the phone seemed genuine, instead of reading off of a script, "I wanted to also just let you know that...you'll be taking tomorrow's shift...the _day_ shift," The phone guy muttered, "You'll be guarding a birthday party tomorrow morning, and throughout the entirety of the day."

"A birthday party…?" Jeremy grumbled, "What next, huh?"

"Now, I know this sounds boring. But I really need your help on this one. I can't come in tomorrow, and I need to sort things out with my family. If you're really my friend. I need you to do this for me.," Jeremy listened with a sigh, "Come in tomorrow at 8:30AM if you accept. I really wish you luck, Jeremy. You'll need it after tonight." The phone went dead.

Jeremy felt unsettled. He sighed softly and prepared for the night ahead of him.

He opened his eyes and sighed as he was lying on his bed. The shift went by quickly without too many problems, but he hardly got any sleep. He glanced at his clock.

"Shit, it's eight o'clock!" He exclaimed as he threw on some clothes and made himself look presentable before driving to the pizzeria. Jeremy parked in front of the pizzeria and looked up at the ceiling of his car. He frowned and glanced at the pizzeria. He felt really unsettled for some unexplainable reason and he couldn't figure out why.

He got out of his car and slipped on his cap. The phone guy really owed him for doing this for him, even though it was just a simple job. He looked at the pizzeria with a frown and rubbed his eyes,

"Here we go..."

 **Sorry for the short one-shot. I've been really down lately. I lost a really close friend who I have been friends with for almost two years. She was a writer on FF. She started having anxiety issues, and now we can't talk anymore…I'm gonna miss you Amber. So much. :(**

 **Thanks for reading, anyway...**

 **\- RSM**


	170. Grown Up (Bonnie&Freddy Lemon)

Grown Up

 **Another Bonnie/Freddy one-shot, this time with a Skyrim scenario, because why not XD. This includes the request of a Bonnie x Freddy as them as kids, but through small flashbacks c:**

Bonnie ran a paw over his ears and scratched the back of his head as he sat in the tavern. He glanced at his tankard with a sigh and raised it against his lips, taking a large sip of his beer before resting it on the table. He bit his lip and peered over his shoulder as he heard the door open.

His eyes widened as he noticed a brown bear dressed in a heavy set of armour that covered most of his body. He immediately recognised who this was. It was his childhood friend; Frederick.

 _Bonnie got on his knees with a smile, picking a few flowers from behind the local tavern. He pulled a thistle from a nearby bush gently and pressed it against his nose, sighing softly as he took in the scent. He pushed himself to his feet and peered around the side of the tavern. He groaned as he was suddenly pushed to the ground. The bunny panted as he landed on his back, looking up with a frown._

 _His ears flattened as he saw four humans standing above him with evil expressions on their faces, "Hey look, it's the rabbit," One of them snickered, "How's it going, freak? Like the flowers, huh!?" The first human kicked Bonnie on his side, causing the rabbit to wince._

" _Flowers are for girls!" Another one of them exclaimed, "What are you, a milk-drinker?" Bonnie groaned as they started kicking him in his sides repeatedly._

" _Stop! Stop!" Bonnie cried, cupping his paws over his eyes, "Please…!" He exclaimed before he went silent._

" _Get off him!" Bonnie opened his eyes and looked around. The humans who were kicking him were walking away slowly. Bonnie paid close attention to them, and frowned as he saw a brown bear lying on the ground nearby, with the humans kicking him._

 _The humans laughed and walked away after a minute or so, leaving the bear behind. Bonnie frowned and pushed himself to his feet. He slowly approached the bear and extended a paw to him. The bear looked up at him and grabbed the rabbit's paw._

" _Thanks," Bonnie said with a smile, "What's your name?" The bear smiled at him and shook his paw._

" _It's Freddy. I know who you are, Bonnie," Freddy grinned, "You're the kid that sells the flowers..." Bonnie blushed and looked away from him, "It's cute. Come on, I know a place where tons of cool flowers grow." Bonnie smiled at the bear and followed him away from the tavern._

Freddy was standing behind him. Bonnie looked up at him, their eyes meeting immediately afterwards, "Well I'll be damned, Bonnie the bunny!" Freddy exclaimed, sitting beside him, "I like your dress." He smirked. Bonnie blushed and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Fred," Bonnie smirked, "I mean, look at you! Wearing all this armour...over-compensating for something, aren't you?" Freddy grinned and pet the rabbit on the shoulder.

Freddy and Bonnie always had a weird relationship. They were really good friends, but they weren't opposed to jabbing each-other with little insults.

Freddy got up from the seat and glanced at Bonnie, "Let me go grab a room, Bonnie..." Freddy purred as he walked away. Bonnie blushed and felt his heart race as Freddy walked back over to him, "I got a room, you coming, bud?" Freddy smiled warmly. Bonnie nodded and followed Freddy into one of the tavern's rooms.

Bonnie shut the door behind them and bit his lip, "How was the visit?" Bonnie glanced at the bear. Freddy rested his travel pack beside the double bed and sat on the edge, taking off the torso of his armour.

"Tiring. The steward lectured me for a good twenty minutes about the dragon crisis. Had me go kill a few bandits outside of city...but other than that, it was alright." Freddy nodded. Bonnie nodded and bit his lip as his eyes darted to Freddy's chest as he took off his shirt that was beneath his armour.

Freddy got up from the bed and grinned at Bonnie. He grabbed Bonnie and slammed him against the wall, slamming his lips against the rabbit's. Bonnie moaned as his tongue wrapped around the other's. Freddy groaned and ran a paw up the rabbit's shirt, pinching a nipple. Bonnie pushed the bear away with a grin and took off his shirt, while Freddy took off his helmet, greaves and boots.

Bonnie grabbed the bear and pulled him against his body, rubbing his chest against Freddy's. The bear tilted his head and sunk his teeth into the bunny's neck, causing the younger anthro to moan. Freddy pulled away slightly and took off his pants, leaving only some cloth, while Bonnie took off his own. Freddy ground against the rabbit's crotch and lifted one of Bonnie's legs onto his waist.

Bonnie grinned the pushes the bear off of him forcefully, tearing off the cloth covering his crotch, "Come on, big bear~.." He cooed, as Freddy pulled off his own cloth, revealing his nine-inch member. Bonnie stared at it with wide-eyed as Freddy grabbed him and threw him on the bed with extreme force. Bonnie blushed and covered himself as the bear stood beside the bed.

"Well, well..." Freddy pushed Bonnie's paws away gently and gently pushed the tip of his member in the rabbit's hole. Bonnie moaned and clenched as the bear started to slowly insert himself into him. Bonnie moaned and rested his paws on the bear's shoulder, digging his claws into his shoulders.

He stared at the bear's ripped abs as Freddy pushed himself completely inside of him, "You're such a tight little rabbit!" The bear exclaimed as he slammed in completely. Bonnie panted heavily, completely breathless. Freddy started thrusting in roughly and quickly.

The room was filled with the moans of the two anthros, and the loud slapping sounds of Freddy's balls against the rabbit's taint. Bonnie groaned as the bear quickened his pace and started slamming into him rougher, "Ah, Freddy! You know how I like it, big bear!" Bonnie shouted, as the bear slammed in one final time.

Bonnie could feel Freddy's seed shooting deep inside him. In the middle of the pleasure, Freddy grabbed the bunny's seven-inch throbbing member and started rubbing it roughly. Bonnie moaned as his climax quickly approached. Freddy smirked as Bonnie shot his seed all over his own chest, and all over the bear's paws.

Freddy pulled away, giggling cutely, "Oh, Bonnie~..." He purred. Bonnie was panting heavily. He pulled Freddy on top of him, covering them both with the fur covers of the bed. Freddy held the bunny protectively in their pile of mess, with a grin.

"Don't you dare pull out, you asshole..." Bonnie murmured. Freddy sunk his teeth into one of the rabbit's ears with a large grin,

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it..."

 **A lemon! When was the last time I did one of these, eh? Thanks for reading. ;)**

 **\- RSM**


	171. Unexpected Friends (No Pairings)

Unexpected Friends

 **This one-shot was really late. I didn't even finish this last night like I was supposed to. I'm sorry for being late. It's been a roller-coaster of a week. I changed Nightmare Mangle to Nightmare Bonnie by the way, I hope that's okay.**

The child grasped the edge of the bed gently and peered beneath it, flashing his flashlight under it. He sighed softly and sat back on the edge of the bed, glancing at the closet for a split second. He whimpered and murmured to himself as he heard deep laughter coming from one of the hallway. He ran to the left door and peered outside, gasping as he stood face-to-face with Nightmare Fredbear. He whimpered and shut the door, gasping as he could see Nightmare Chica peeking through the right door.

He let go of the left door and slammed the right door shut without looking outside, panting heavily as Nightmare Chica left the door. He opened the door and ran towards the closet, whimpering as he lit it up, seeing Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Foxy staring at him. He fell backwards as Nightmare Foxy gnashed his jaw at him. They crawled out of the closet and slowly started approaching him.

The child started sobbing as they came closer. He glanced to his right and saw Nightmare Chica coming through the right door, and glanced to his left to see Nightmare Fredbear slowly approaching. He gasped as he was grabbed my Nightmare Freddy and held tightly, "Back off!" The bear exclaimed to the other nightmares.

The child curled up in the bear's paws as Nightmare Bonnie slipped past the others, standing beside Freddy, "That's enough! Come on!" Nightmare Bonnie shouted at them. Nightmare Mangle growled lowly and started skulking back to the closet.

Nightmare Foxy followed close behind in a meek silence. Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Fredbear shared looks of disdain before looking back over at the child, "Why must you always protect the child, Frederick? You too, Bonnible. We're on the same team here, remember?" Nightmare Fredbear asked, with genuine curiosity in his tone.

Neither of the nightmares responded, causing Nightmare Fredbear to sigh, "Chica. Go on." Nightmare Chica nodded and left the room.

"Frederick. I don't understand," Nightmare Fredbear growled lowly, "That kid _needs_ to die…! Bonnible, back me up here." He turned to Nightmare Bonnie.

"Don't drag me into this. I'm just on Freddy's side," Nightmare Bonnie shrugged, "How 'bout you back off for a while, huh?" Nightmare Fredbear looked as if he was going to say something, but quickly halted himself.

"...fine. But I swear, you guys will regret this." Nightmare Fredbear vanished. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie shared looks of relief as he put the child down. The child looked at them with a confused expression, tilting his head slightly.

"We're going to protect you until you're old enough to fend for yourself. Okay?" The child nodded in response to this. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie frowned at each-other, as the clock struck 6AM.

 **There we go.**

 **\- RSM**


	172. The Arrest (No Pairings)

The Arrest

 **Another Waterview High canon one-shot. Requested by Ridlius. This one-shot details Principal Cawthon's arrest after the events of Waterview High, and what happened to him afterwards.**

 **Spoilers for Waterview High, obviously. It is _strongly_ recommended that you read it first, before this.**

Freddy Fazbear's father; Hugo Fazbear, was sitting in the interview room of a police station. The person who was interviewing him was getting sick of the bear's attitude.

"I'd name this one 'Bonnie and motherfuckin' Clyde'." Hugo grinned. The interviewer slammed his fists on the table and looked into the eyes of the bear.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"Go to hell, copper." The bear rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So, you confess?" The interviewer sat back down with folded arms.

"I do.." Hugo looked away, muttering.

"Care to snitch anyone else out?" The interviewer tilted his head. Hugo grinned and nodded.

"The principal, Scott. He's one of my assistants..." Hugo answered, "Stupid prick."

 **/**

An ea was tapping his wing against his desk. He looked around his office and muttered to himself, "Something doesn't feel right..." He folded his wings and looked up at a clock above the door to the room, "Hugo should've been here by now..." He frowned and glanced at the door.

He opened the top drawer of his desk and stroked a .45 calibre pistol. He froze as the door slammed open and within seconds, he had four guns pointed at his head, "Hands up!" One of the officers exclaimed. The principal muttered obscenities to himself as he was slammed against the desk and handcuffed.

He was lead out of the school and into the back of a van. He sighed as the van stopped in front of the station. The court case went by quickly, and he was sentenced to life in prison.

He opened his eyes as he was pushed into a cell. He looked down at himself. His tuxedo that he wore as his many years of a principal was replaced by a crinkled and battered orange jumpsuit, and he was beginning his life-long imprisonment. As the cops walked away, he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around and whimpered as he saw a scarred falcon staring him in the eye. Before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall, with his legs spread, "Welcome to prison," His attacker grumbled, "I ain't gonna butt-rape ya, that's for the showers. Just wanted to let you know whose bitch you are." His attacker pulled away and started laughing maniacally.

Scott whimpered as he slipped down the wall and landed on the ground. He curled up and hugged his chest as his prison-mate skulked into the darkness.

"Light out." The prison guard said. The lights went out, and the whole prison was filled with complete silence. Scott was shaking and his breathing quickened as his prison-mate came out from the darkness and grabbed his wing tightly. He winced as the falcon tightened his grip. Scott cowered at the sight of him and looked away as the falcon spoke in a dark, and scary tone;

"You're coming with me~..."

 **Quite a disturbing end Principal Cawthon has endured.**

 **I feel like he deserves it, though.**

 **\- RSM**


	173. Mute (Goldie&Spring)

Mute

 **Another request! But instead of language barriers, I changed it so one of them is a mute, and the other isn't. I'm sorry if I butchered your idea. ;-;**

Goldie frowned as he glanced at his front door as he heard a knock on the other side. He pushed himself off of the couch and approached it cautiously. He opened the door with a frown and gasped silently as he could see a faded green tattered rabbit standing there with a frown, "H-Hey...s-sorry to bother you, I...I just..." The rabbit tilted his head to the side. Goldie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, I...I'll just go.." The rabbit turned away. Goldie frowned and quickly grabbed the rabbit's wrist gently. The rabbit stared wide-eyed at him, "I-I just...I need somewhere to stay and...F-Freddy said you were really nice...a-and welcoming...and..." Goldie smiled and moved out of the way. The rabbit smiled at him and walked inside, just after Goldie shut the door.

The rabbit sat on the couch and glanced at Goldie, "Y-You gonna talk…?" Goldie frowned and his ears flattened, "Well...uh...my name's Spring...what's yours?" The rabbit tilted his head. Goldie turned on his phone and showed it to the rabbit, "Hm?" The rabbit's ears flopped to the side.

It was a notepad app on the phone, which read; 'I can't talk. I'm a mute, I'm sorry.' Spring looked up at the bear and frowned, "Hey, it's fine! Really! I wonder why Freddy didn't tell me that..." Goldie shrugged and grinned. Spring tapped the side of the couch and looked down, his ears flattening.

"My parents are bashing each-other," He muttered, shocking Goldie immensely, "They were supposed to get divorced a long time ago, but...i-it never happened..." Goldie's ears flattened. He sighed and sat beside the rabbit, wrapping an arm around him and holding him protectively.

Spring felt like he was safe, and he never felt like this before. He wasn't sure what led him to do what he did next, but he didn't care. He sighed and pecked the bear on the cheek. Goldie blushed and rubbed his shoulder, looking away with a frown. Spring giggled and hugged the bear tightly.

"Hey I-I'm...well, heh, sorry…! It was jusst inst-instinct..." Spring blushed heavily.

Goldie sighed and pecked the rabbit on the cheek with a grin. He pulled out his phone and typed something, showing it to the rabbit with a smile on his face;

'I'll take you out for a date.'

 **Bit of an abrupt ending, but I hope this was an okay one-shot either way.**

 **Also. A new poll on my profile. It's related to a story that may or may not be _after_ Zootropolis, that features a never-ending story, similar to the australian soap opera 'Home and Away'. Yeah, it's pretty crap. But I can't help but watch it!**

 **Anyway, check out the poll! It really helps me out!**

 **I also wanted to thank everybody for voting on what I should improve. It genuinely helps. :)**

 **\- RSM**


	174. A Real Friend (Multiple Pairings)

A Real Friend

 **Melissa is just the name for a female night-guard that I thought of, XD.**

Melissa sat down in the office with a sigh. She rested her chin atop of her hand as she looked through the cameras on her tablet. She bit her lip as she switched to the parts and services camera. The animatronics started leaving from there, one-by-one. She sighed and put down the tablet, taking out her flashlight and gasping as she saw Bonnie standing in front of her, missing a face, and one of his arms.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy was sitting on the edge of the stage with folded arms. He glanced to his side and saw Toy Bonnie approaching. He sat beside the bear and smiled at him, "Have you seen Toy Chica?" Toy Freddy shrugged and looked down, his ears flattening against his head, "Hey, is everything alright?"

Toy Freddy frowned, "I'm sorry, I...I'm just worried..." He looked back over at the rabbit. Toy Bonnie cocked his head to the side.

"Worried of what?" Toy Bonnie asked, "That you won't have Toy Chica all to yourself?" Toy Bonnie chuckled. Toy Freddy clenched his fists and looked away from the rabbit, hugging his chest with a frown.

"Whoa, did I strike a chord?" Toy Bonnie tilted his head, "What's the matter, Fred?"

At the same time, the guard was staring at Bonnie's non-existent face, "H-Hi..." She bit her lip. Bonnie tilted his head to the side and looked back down the hallway.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, in a surprisingly average tone, "I mean. I just wanted to say hi, you know..." He trailed off. He stepped out of the way, and Freddy approached the desk, "Yeah, I'll leave you two!" Bonnie jogged down the hallway.

The guard stared at Freddy, extremely confused at what had just taken place, "You guys...can move?" She tilted her head, "I-I mean. I know you guys _move_! Like, on the shows and stuff, but...at night, you _move_!?"

Freddy rolled his eyes and extended his paw, "Frederick Fazbear," She shook his paw, "And who might you be?"

"Melissa Fitzgerald..." She trailed off. Freddy scoffed.

"I think I remember that last name from somewhere, honestly, I do. But whatever, must not be important," He shrugged, "I see you've already met my partner, Bonnible."

"Partner?" She smirked.

"Business partners, and band partners. Nothing more..." Freddy blushed. The guard chuckled and got up from her chair and pressed her hand against a vent light, checking inside with a frown.

"Yeah. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about how you guys _aren't_ together?" Her smirk widened, while Freddy's blush intensified.

"You're...gay?" Toy Bonnie tilted his head. Toy Freddy rubbed his eyes as tears trailed down his face, "Hey...don't cry, pal...I...I'm sorry..."

"Please don't hate me. You're the only real friend I have here..." Toy Freddy sniffled. Toy Bonnie quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"This is a friend hug, nothing more," Toy Bonnie smiled, "I'm not gay, but I'm not gonna stop being your friend just cause you are. You've always been there for me, especially with the Toy Chica situation..." Toy Freddy returned the smile and pulled away.

"Thanks...so much. I really hope this doesn't change anything between us, I...if Foxy found out...I would be destroyed..." He looked down, "I-I really like him..." Toy Chica suddenly popped up behind the bear and giggled into his ear.

"Fred, Fred, Fred! Has a crush on the _Foxy, Foxy, Foxy_!" Toy Chica squealed like a fan-girl on steroids. Toy Bonnie grinned as he watched his friend blush heavily and hide his face.

"He only just told me!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"Guys, please..." Toy Freddy bit his lip. He looked up at the entrance to the main area from the main hallway and noticed Foxy slowly walk inside with a smirk on his muzzle. Toy Chica nudged Toy Freddy's shoulder and chuckled.

"Go on, talk to him!" Toy Chica giggled. Toy Freddy jumped down from the stage and approached Foxy. Butterflies flowed through his stomach as the fox greeted him with a warm smile.

"Heya Fred!" Foxy greeted, waving his hook with closed eyes. Toy Freddy cursed under his breath and got on the tips of his toes. Foxy tilted his head just as Toy Freddy gently pushed his lips against hiss.

"...and that's how it went," Freddy shrugged as he took a sip from the coffee Melissa had made for him, "Crazy I know."

"Mhm," Melissa rolled her eyes, "Such a cool story, bro," She chuckled, "Where's your boyfriend, anyway?" Freddy shrugged and grabbed the tablet from the desk, "Be careful with that."

"I will be- oh..." Freddy's face went blank. Melissa raised an eyebrow and glanced at the tablet. It was security camera footage from the main area, "Well...didn't realise he was...like that..." Melissa chuckled.

"Aah, it feels nice to have a friend who I can fuck with..." Melissa folded her arms with a smile. Freddy glanced at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"A friend?" His eyes widened, "A real friend?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Melissa chuckled. Bonnie came from the end of the hallway with his face completely red, "Oh, hey Bon."

"So, Foxy and Toy Freddy are getting it on in parts and services...I recommend you stay out of there..." Bonnie chuckled heavily. Freddy blushed and nodded with a grin.

"So. Tell me your sex life!" Melissa exclaimed, taking them both off-guard.

Toy Bonnie glanced at Foxy as he caressed Toy Freddy's shoulders and carried him out, "Well, that's a first..." Toy Bonnie blushed slightly as he glanced at Toy Chica, "You really know how to instil confidence in others..."

"I get it from you," Toy Chica chuckled and pecked Toy Bonnie on the cheek, "Come on, let's go grab some pizza or something. Chica's making them." Toy Bonnie nodded and extended his paw. Toy Chica took his paw and wrapped it with her wing as they walked away.

Freddy and Melissa exchanged glances as Bonnie folded his arms and looked away, "We'll talk later..." Bonnie avoided eye-contact with Freddy and left the office. Freddy glared at the guard, before a smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"Don't convert me please." He begged. The guard laughed and hugged Freddy tightly;

"Whatever you say, 'Frederick'."

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **The next one-shot will be the 1-year anniversary of this one-shot collection!**

 **\- RSM**


	175. Sister Location (No Pairings&One Year!)

Sister Location

 **This is the day. One year anniversary of this one-shot collection's beginning! I've played through most of the second update for FnaF World, and It's absolutely insane. Seriously. _Fuck the rainbow._**

 **Anyway, I got one final thing to mention; Ridlius has started writing an 'unofficial continuation' of my Fazbear Family series. Please go check it out, it's really good so far!**

 **Lastly, the reviews are kind of messed up, so I can't reply. But I can see them! Don't feel deterred!**

 _ **1983**_

He dragged his hand across an empty table with a frown. He adjusted his purple uniform and glanced at his golden badge with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

The doors flew open and the kids ran inside. He felt a tugging on his left arm and looked down, only to see his son standing there. He ruffled the child's hair and adjusted the child's black and white shirt, "Hello Scott." Scott was shaking in his shoes.

"I don't want to be here, daddy," He whimpered, "I want to go home." His father brushed the kid off and rolled his eyes.

"I need to work, Scott," He grumbled, "Go find something to do while I sort this out." Scott watched his rather walk through double red doors and grabbed a tattered green suit. An employee dressed in blue uniform slowly approached him, and his father slipped the suit on the other as the doors closed.

Scott started crying as he hid underneath the table. He gasped as he was pulled out from under the table, only to see his brother laughing in his face, "Look at the little baby!" He could hear dozens of insults being thrown his way. He was grabbed by a group of muscular teenagers at the same age of his brother and he was slowly brought to the stage.

He could see the shadows of the large animatronics as he screamed, cried and tried to get out of the grip of the men, "I think he wants to get a closer look!" Scott's eyes widened as he was stuffed into the mouth of the big golden bear.

The kids were in a fit of laughter as Scott thrashed back and forth. His father came out from the back-room, his eyes widening, "NO!" He reached out, just as the child's tears drowned the bear's teeth and the teeth slammed shut, crushing his head instantly. After a few seconds, the lights went out.

The father clenched his fists as tears trailed down his face. He grabbed the suit, slipped it on and grabbed a sharp piece of shrapnel as he approached the group of cowering kids, "...murderers."

 _ **1987**_

The manager guided Jeremy into the building with a grin on his face, "I'm glad you chose to accept the offer. We've gotten our senior employee to leave you some messages to assist you on the night." Jeremy glanced at him as they walked inside.

"Senior employee?" He tilted his head, "Like, that guy?" He pointed to a man dressed in purple dusting one of the windows. The manager nodded and walked away in silence. Jeremy frowned and walked away.

Night six came around quicker than anticipated. Jeremy was frantically pressing buttons and looking at the camera. It was near the end of the night as he flashed his flashlight down the hallway one final time. His eyes widened as the clock struck 6AM. He panted heavily and rubbed his eyes as he jumped out of his seat and ran for the front door.

An hour passed before he came back to the pizzeria and snatched his paycheck from the manager, "I quit." Jeremy scowled at him. The manager shrugged and looked away from the man with a grin.

"It's cool, we'll get our senior employee to take the shift. Fritz has a knack for this sort of stuff..." He walked away, leaving an infuriated Jeremy to his own devices.

 _ **1992**_

Mike winced as the phone call came through. He wasn't ready for this. He got the usual greeting from the guy on the phone, but his normal voice was quickly interuppted by banging sounds throughout the phone call. Mike stayed as quiet as possible as he used the tablet, while listening to the phone call.

"...I-It's been a bad night here, for me. Uh...I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." He cleared his throat, "uh, when I did!"

"Hey, do me a favor?" Another bang, "Maybe sometime, uh...you could check inside those suits, in the back room?" Another set of bangs, "I'm gonna try to hold out until someone...checks..." The other person on the phone was resting against a wall in his home. He wasn't in the pizzeria, he was at his home.

Pictures of him, his wife and his child were scattered across the walls. But something was banging on the door he was resting beside, "Maybe it won't be so bad..." The banging continued, and the doors hinges slowly started to come off, "Uh, I-I-I...always w-wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..." Freddy's toreador march started to play as the door was smashed open.

"Y-You know..." He looked up in horror. Bonnie peeked in beside Freddy and moaned a deathly moaned, as they grabbed him, "O-Oh no-..." He dropped the phone, and just before it smashed on the ground, a loud screech could be heard, followed by static.

Mike winced and wiped his tears away, "What happened to you…?"

 _ **2023**_

"Glad ya came back Geoff!" An overly excited man shook Geoff's hand and rested a night-guard cap on his head, "I'm so glad ya showed up! Nobody else wanted to take the job! You remind me of someone who used to always do his work here! What was his name…? Hmm...he always wore purple...shit, it must've slipped my mind!" He chuckled, "Either way, I appreciate it!"

"Not a problem, dude, I've known you for so long, and I had to do it!" Geoff grinned. He spoke in a quiet and calm tone, while the other man spoke in an over-the-top excited tone, with a constant smirk on his face.

"We're still excavating that pizzeria, so just chill 'ere for the first night. We'll keep you up to date!" He said. Geoff nodded and folded his arms.

He had no idea what he was in for.

The fifth night rolled around eventually. He had no idea why everyone before him had stayed. And he wasn't sure why he was staying either. But he was. And this was his final night. He made sure Springtrap stayed out of the office. He locked the vent beside him and shielded his eyes from the burnt phantoms that terrorised him throughout the ordeal.

He panted heavily as the clock struck six. He threw the tablet down, smashing it on the ground as he ran out.

He never heard from his friend again, and this haunted him for years to come. The night following the fifth night, he laid awake in his bed with his arms folded, "...shit." He grumbled as he covered himself with a sigh.

His eyes slowly closed, and when they re-opened, he was in the same chair as the night before. He was having a nightmare, and he couldn't escape. He got up from the chair and froze as he heard something talking to him from the cardboard box that had resided beside his desk for the last five nights.

He could hear Springtrap coming, but he didn't respond. He just reached inside the box. He gasped as he pulled out something that he couldn't describe. It nearly brought him to tears, "Baby...Baby the animatronic...you exist..." He gasped as two strong paws grabbed him. He heard a deep voice speak to him just before his neck was snapped.

"Help. Me."

 _ **1978**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats! The show will begin momentarily~!" A cheerful animatronic exclaimed. It was complete darkness. Nobody was there, except for the mind of one that nobody could remember.

A white face, coloured with some black, and with red cheeks, slowly approached. She tiltled her head with a grin and giggled like a madwoman, " _We hope you enjoy the show~..."_

Then everything went black.

" _Sister location – There never was just one."_

 **And the hype continues.**

 **Thanks to everybody for inspiring me to write more. You're all amazing. :)**

 **I can't wait for Sister Location…**

 **One final thing; I can't remember any the reviews except for one from SuperKitty4789 – You typed 'Do You Freddy x Male Reader'. Clarify? XD**

 **\- RSM**


	176. Basement (Mike&Foxy)

Basement

 **The Joy of Creation is a fan-game based off of the game we all know and love. It's terrifying, and I recommend all of you check it out. This is what this one-shot is based off of.**

 _Mike frowned as he sat on the edge of his bed. It was late at night and Foxy hadn't come home yet. He tapped the edge of the bed and pushed himself off, rubbing his eyes and approaching the door leading to the living room. He walked past the door leading to the bathroom and glanced at the television. He frowned as the television was covered in static._

 _He slowly approached it and switched it off, freezing as he heard a bang coming from the basement. He flinched as he heard a low growl, followed by the sound of metal scraping against wood. Mike snatched his flashlight from a nearby table and jogged towards a staircase leading to the basement. He sighed and started descending the stairs._

 _He gasped as the door slammed shut behind him. He whimpered as he continued walking down the stairs until he reached the bottom. He held the flashlight in front of him with a frown as he started walking around the massive basement. He froze as he heard a loud bang coming from deeper in the basement. He swallowed his courage and slowly approached where the sound came from. He peeked around a corner, his eyes widening as he saw a decrepit animatronic fox looking the opposite direction._

 _It was twitching and running it's fingers down the wall, emitting a low growl. Mike bit his lip and sighed as he hid behind the wall once more. He slowly backtracked, gasping as he accidently knocked his flashlight against the wall, causing it to echo._

 _Suddenly, he heard frantic metallic footsteps heading his direction. He looked up and screamed as he flashed the flashlight in the fox's eyes, causing it to wince and turn the other direction. He panted heavily and ran around a nearby corner, searching for the exit with tears trailing down his face. He'd never been in the basement before, was this thing always here!?_

 _Where the hell was the exit? He couldn't see it. It was pitch black, and he was too deep into the basement to remember where it was. He switched off his flashlight and continued running, letting out a scream as he saw a metal hook slice the wall beside him. He flashed his flashlight at the fox and watched it wince as he sprinted past it. His eyes widened as he saw the door leading into the house._

 _He frantically ascended the stairs, grabbing the door handle as his foot was grabbed by the fox. The fox screamed loudly, causing the human to scream alongside it. This was absolutely terrifying, and Mike wasn't handling it very well. Well…when an animatronic murderous creature is practically tearing your leg off in an attempt to kill you, you probably wouldn't take it in the best way._

 _Mike kicked the fox in the face, causing the fox to drop him. Mike pulled at the door handle as much as possible, but soon realised there was no escape. He turned around and screamed and the fox dove towards him, his mouth open, baring his thousands of teeth. And his glowing eyes approaching from the darkness as it slammed into him._

Mike woke up with a start. He panted heavily as he felt tears trail down his face. He sniffled and looked around, feeling his back being wrapped in something warm and fuzzy. He sighed softly and looked up, only to see Foxy's head above him. Mike was lying on top of the fox, with his head resting on the fox's chest.

He curled up in a ball, feeling much better as the fox wrapped his arms around the human.

"Mike…" The fox moaned, stretching, "I'm sorry I was late to arrive, mate…" He locked eyes with the human, "Bonnie needed me to sort some things out at his house…and I called you, but you didn't answer."

"I was worried, so I came home early..." The fox trailed off, a frown gracing his muzzle, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

 _How did he know?_ Mike thought to himself, _Gosh, I must look pathetic._

"How can you tell…?" Mike muttered, looking away from the fox. The fox stroked the human's cheek and slowly guided his face to the fox's.

"You cry in your sleep, sweetie…" Foxy smiled, "What was the nightmare about…do you wanna talk about it?" Mike shook his head with a frown as the fox held him tighter, planting a kiss on the side of his face, "Whatever it was…I'll protect you from it…you understand that…right…?" Mike nodded, suddenly feeling a whole lot better as the fox guided his paws down the human's chest and stroked his stomach gently.

Mike shuddered as the fox slowly pushed Mike downward, flipping him over so Mike's face was pressed against the fox's chest. The fox propped Mike up and pressed his muzzle against the human's lips. Mike pulled away after a minute, gasping for air.

"You'll…protect me…?" Mike asked, breathless. Foxy nodded and ruffled the human's hair as the sun started to peek through the cracks between the curtains of a nearby window;

"From dusk, until dawn, matey…"

 **These two…**

 **Sorry for the late one-shot. I panicked! If the one-shot tomorrow is late aswell, I'm sorry! Got an English assignment I need to start writing and it's due soon. Grr.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **RSM**


	177. A Date with Toy Freddy (Male Reader&TF)

A Date with Toy Freddy

 **This is a mini-date-with-someone one-shot. A Mass Effect one, though!**

 **In this story, you're a black feline. And you serve on a ship called 'Fazbear Fleet.' Let's get on with the story.**

 **Red = Toy Freddy, as per usual.**

You could feel bead of sweat trailing down your face as you gripped the wheel. You were piloting the ship through a debris field that you mistakenly took, instead of the Mass Relay taking your ship to the Sol Relay, which was pretty much Earth, and the surrounding planets.

You jerked the wheel to the side, growling softly as you felt your ship; your pride and joy, scraping across one of the asteroids. Before you knew it, the ship slammed into an asteroid, sending it off course and smashing into another one. You tried to regain control, but you couldn't do anything about it. Your ship was smashing into half a dozen asteroids every few seconds.

The ship was really strong, and had a hell-of-a-good hull, but it couldn't take this much torture. You sighed as the asteroid field started to move in the opposite direction, and you were in open space. You breathed a sigh of relief.

But had you lost your pursuers? You had to take a shortcut through the debris field so you could escape from the aliens hunting you down. The commander had refused to share the details as to what was chasing your ship, but it sounded serious, so you took the quicker route anyway.

You froze as you heard a bang from the top of your ship, followed by the pitter-patter of footprints. You gasped as you heard screaming coming from the back of the ship. You glanced over at the AI that was resting atop of a nearby desk with a frown and ran your arm across your forehead.

"ASE. Take control of the ship while I see what's going on!" You exclaimed, groaning as you bumped your arm against a sharp part of the hull. ASE was an abbreviation that stood for; 'Automatic Ship Engineer.' It was a name that the crew gave her as some sort of…initiation to their ship.

"Yes, (Y/N)." The AI responded. You nodded and slowly walked away from the pilot's seat and towards the main area. Your eyes widened as the crew members were running around and screaming. You were confused, until you noticed a wall of flames near the right side of the ship. The elevator leading to the lower floors of the ship opened, and an alien creature was standing there, screaming as loud as it possibly could as it started snatching crew-members. Your eyes widened as you jogged away from the main area in an attempt to reach the other crew members.

The alien looked up at you and growled loudly, reaching out to grab you. Before you knew it, your paw was grabbed and you were dragged into another room. The door closed behind you, and you were face-to-face with Bonnie, one of the navigators on the ship, "(Y/N)! Everyone's dying! What do we do?!" Bonnie shouted. You exhaled shakily and looked around, but before you could go anywhere, a piece of a pillar fell down in front of you, which was covered in flames.

You and Bonnie backed away from it, before you heard a cracking sound above you, "Look out!" Bonnie shouted, before something from the ceiling broke free and smashed down on you.

You blacked out.

Your eyes opened. You had no idea how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. You were still alive. You panted heavily and tried to get up, but a piece of rubble pinned you to the floor.

"Bonnie!" You shouted, tears trailing down your face, "Bonnie! Where are you!?" You coughed. Before you could say anything else, you heard heavy footsteps, and soon, you could see the face of the commander, in his dark blue commander suit.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright!?" The commander exclaimed, with a frown on his face. You could see the tufts of brown fur peeking through the cracks in the heavy space suit.

"Commander Red! Why the hell aren't you-…" You groaned as you tried to move, "…why aren't you off the ship!? I've killed us all…I should've…gah! I-I should've…listened…!" The commander's eyes widened.

"No…it's fine! We're gonna get you out of here…!" Before you knew it, he pulled the pillar off of you and stared at you, "Can you walk?" You shook your head.

"Just leave me, Commander. Please." You begged.

"Never." The commander grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. He coughed and started walking toward the back of the ship, where the escape pods were located.

"Commander…!" You coughed, "What are you doing…!?" He jumped through a wall of flames and ran towards the escape pods.

"Without my crew, we are nothing…" The commander opened an escape pod and threw you inside. You looked around with a frown and screamed as the pod closed, cloaking you in glass. You slammed your fist against the pod in an attempt to reach him.

You could see tears trailing down his face as he smiled at you and turned away, "NO!" You screamed as he disappeared through the smoke, and the pod was launched into space. The oxygen slowly started to decrease, and you felt your eyes slowly start to close.

 _Two Years Later_

You tapped your finger against a glass table. You were sitting alone at a restaurant, in a booth resting beside a window. Outside of the window you could see thousands of space-ships flying past. You sighed and rubbed your shoulder as your food finally came.

"Thanks." You thanked the waitress as she rested the food in front of you alongside a drink. The waitress walked off as you started to dig into your food. You sighed as you glanced out the window with a smile on your face, before you felt a paw on your shoulder. You turned around with widened eyes, only to see Commander Red standing there with a smirk.

"C-…Commander…?" Your eyes widened, "You're alive…!?" The commander frowned and stroked your shoulder, "What happened!? How are you here…?" The commander smiled and pushed you gently across the booth so he could sit beside you.

"I don't really know, honestly…" He smiled and glanced at your food, "Looks nice. Probably cost a lot of credits though, right?"

"It's…it's just so good to see you again!" You exclaimed with a smile, "I missed you, so much…" The commander folded his arms and glanced at you.

"We've got a new ship coming…and I want you to pilot it," He frowned, "I'm sorry about the other crew members…they…not many of them made it…"

"Bonnie died in there too…saving me…" You trailed off. He stroked your shoulder and you looked at him with a frown. Before you knew it, he had pushed his lips against yours. He wrapped his arms around you and held you protectively with a smile on his face.

"…C-Commander…" You bit your lip. He stroked your cheek with a smile on his face, "I-I didn't know you swung this way…I…I'm sorry if I…"

"Don't apologize…come on. I want you to pilot our new ship," The commander smiled, "…and I want you to crash with me. In the captain's cabin. We've got a lot of catching up to do…" You smiled, your trail swishing back and forth as he got up and led you out of the restaurant.

You finally started to feel safe again.

 **I hope you enjoyed this mini-shot for this long series. I ran out of ideas. I just finished Mass Effect 3 and I haven't cried that hard in my entire life!**

 **RSM**


	178. Night Over (Bonnie&Freddy)

Night Over

 **So a friend came to my place on Saturday. We saw 'Angry Birds', and he stayed at my place till Monday. We had a blast so, I decided to base a one-shot on it. Of course, no lovey-dovey shit went down, but most of the stuff in here did :3**

 **Bonnie and Freddy are both 16 years old in this.**

 **I didn't cheat on you Eli; ;D**

Bonnie and Freddy were in a fit of laughter. They were in the back-room of Red's house, which had been fitted with dozens of display cabinets, a large recliner, a futon on the right of it, and a massive television in front of the recliner. Bonnie was in a fit of laughter on the recliner, almost falling off the side, while Freddy was curled up in a ball on the futon, with tears trailing down his face.

"Oh my god, that's…!" Freddy exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Bonnie looked at him with a smirk and extended his paw, making a gentle clawing movement with his paw and whispering.

"Rawr…" Bonnie muttered, before exploding into laughter again. Freddy was practically drooling at this point, as his head as leaning off the side of the futon. Bonnie giggled and panted heavily as his laughter started to cease.

Freddy stopped laughing, but as he lifted his head, he smashed against the edge of a nearby table. He groaned and held his head as he looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie was snickering.

"Don't you da-…" Before he could finish his sentence, Bonnie exploded into laughter once more. Freddy groaned, but couldn't help but laugh at the rabbit's cute expression when he was laughing.

"Can we shut up and play the game now?" Freddy asked, tilting his top-hat to the side, "Minecraft isn't that hard, but it would be easier if we actually paid attention to the game, and you know…prevent each-other from facing our untimely demise?" Bonnie snickered and nodded, glancing back at the screen.

Freddy continued playing, being a little more serious in the way he played it while Bonnie was glancing at him with a large smirk on his face. Freddy didn't notice Bonnie snickering beside him as he continued playing, "What are you doing?" Freddy asked, "Why are you using the wood to bui- wait…why are you making a floating bed?"

"Cause its Minecraft, Fred," Bonnie giggled, "Nothing makes sense," Freddy smirked and pressed the trigger on his controller, "But th- hey! Don't destroy it, you asshole!"

"Rawr…" Freddy muttered under his breath as he tapped away at his controller, "Sick him, wolf companion!" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"No! Bad wolf companion! Kill him! He's using youuuuu…!" The screen flashed red and the words 'You are Dead' appeared on-screen. Freddy dropped his controller and started laughing like a mad-man, while Bonnie was fuming with anger.

"How could you betray me like that!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy wiped his eyes and continued his laughter, speaking in-between small bursts of giggles and laughs.

"I just…I'm sorry…hehe…you just…well…" Freddy slowly stopped laughing, "Well, that's what you get for laughing when I'm in pain!" Bonnie's frown faded into a smile as Freddy continued laughing, staring at the ceiling with a grin.

 _He's so cute..._ Bonnie thought to himself.

AA few hours passed. Bonnie and Freddy were watching the Lion King, and they were pointing out some things present in the movie, "That rock is shaped like Mickey Mouse!"

"It's also shaped like you, last time I checked," Bonnie's smirk returned, "I mean, you and Mickey Mouse look almost the same, your and his silhouettes I mean…" He trailed off.

Freddy rolled his eyes as the movie came to a close. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, causing Bonnie to yawn aswell, "Oh man…your yawning is contagious…" Bonnie leant forward and switched off the PS3 as Freddy put his controller down, "Hey…thanks for letting me stay over…" Bonnie glanced at the bear, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

Freddy returned the smile with one of his own as he laid back on the futon. He glanced at his phone and then at a nearby light switch. An idea popped into his mind, so he decided to act on it.

But asking Bonnie to do it.

"Hey, Bon. Do me a favour?" Freddy asked, glancing at the rabbit.

"Sure, Freddy, what's up?" Bonnie's smile widened. The bear pointed to a light-switch near the door-frame.

"Do me a favour and turn the lights off?" He smirked. Bonnie looked away, blushing heavily at the thought of being in the same room as the bear, _with the lights off._ What was he planning…?

Bonnie pushed those thoughts away and nodded, pushing himself off the recliner with ease, he flipped the light and the room was encased in darkness. Freddy sighed and grabbed his phone, inputting his password and switching on the phone's bright flashlight. He shone the light in Bonnie's direction, causing Bonnie to cringe and look away, his eyes burning due to the bright light.

"I'd rather have my eyes, thanks…" Bonnie bit his lip. Freddy chuckled and rest the phone on the table, with the light facing up, so there was a circle of light on the ceiling. Bonnie sat on the recliner and tilted his head in confusion as Freddy glanced at him, "What are you doing?"

"Watch..." Freddy smiled at the rabbit and held his paw in front of the phone, his shadow appearing on the ceiling. He made his paw in the shape of a rabbit, and rested it on his arm to make it look like the rabbit was walking across the ground on the ceiling. Bonnie watched wide-eyed with a grin on his face.

"Here, lemme make something…!" Bonnie grinned and curled two of his fingers into circles, leaving one straight one in-between and rested it above the phone so it appeared on the ceiling, "There! Art!"

"Oh, gross…!" Freddy exclaimed, blushing slightly, but laughing during this time aswell. Bonnie sighed and relaxed in the recliner as Freddy continued making random shapes out of his paws. Bonnie bit his lip as he could see Freddy's face due to the light.

"What time is it?" Bonnie bit his lip. Freddy turned off the flashlight and got up from the futon, sighing as he switched on the light and walked into the hallway leading towards the other rooms in the house.

Bonnie switched off the light and followed him close behind, "Red's still asleep, right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Freddy nodded and turned around, just as Bonnie was about to walk past. The hallway was narrow, so the two ended up being pinned against each-other.

They stared at each-other wide-eyed, then looked away, while blushing heavily, "Let me just…move this…" Freddy gently moved his knee, so he didn't touch anywhere below the rabbit's waist. The rabbit bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder as the bear walked into his bedroom and glanced at his bed.

"I'll just…crash in the living room…" Bonnie bit his lip and started to walk away, "M-Mind if I turn the television on and watch some SpongeBob...?"

"Nah…I don't mind…" Freddy nodded, without looking at the rabbit. Bonnie froze. He turned to look at the bear, but he frowned as the bear didn't return the favour.

"Freddy…thanks, for letting me stay here, I…this has been loads of fun…I really like you man," Bonnie rubbed his ears, "You're the only friend who's never let me down…you've always been here for me…even when my dad died, you were there, I just…" Freddy turned to look at him, "I'm just. I'm really thankful." Tears trailed Bonnie's face. Freddy frowned and wiped his tears away, his frown fading into a gentle smile, that made Bonnie feel like the luckiest rabbit in the world, to just _be_ in the same room as such a good friend.

Freddy leant forward, and so did Bonnie. Neither of them had any idea as to why they continued to lean forward, but after a few seconds, their lips met. Bonnie melted into the kiss as Freddy pushed his lips against the rabbit's a little more forcefully. Bonnie lifted a leg around the bear's waist as Freddy pushed his crotch against the rabbit's thigh.

Bonnie looked up at the bear as they pulled away, "That was amazing…" Bonnie chuckled, blushing heavily.

"Well. You and I kiss pretty good, for our first kiss, I mean…" Freddy rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry I thrusted against you I…well, I'm a horny teenager…heh…" Bonnie gripped the bear's bow-tie and slowly pulled it off, causing Freddy's eyes to widen.

"I can deal with that…" Bonnie purred, "Rawr…" He grabbed Freddy's paw and led him into the bear's bedroom, lightly pressing him against the bed. He smirked as he reached for the door and gently closed it.

Not much sleeping would occur on Bonnie's night over.

 **I love Fronnie, so much…who would've guessed?**

 **RSM**


	179. The Emerald Ring (GF&Male Reader)

The Emerald Ring

 **In this one-shot, you're a short, battered, blue crow, who is known as the adventuring type. And Gold is your best friend. (In celebration of Uncharted 4's release, short due to writer's block)**

 **(Y/N) – Your name.**

 **Gold – Golden Freddy**

It took a lot of convincing from a certain golden bear to get you back in action again. You used to adventure a lot when you were younger. Well, you were in your late twenties, so that was only a few years back, but still. To you, it felt like forever since you'd plundered an old tomb, or gone through some catacombs.

Your friend had charmed you into coming. Well, that and the potential adventure that could've followed it. And by hell it sure did!

You gasped as you were holding on the front of a jeep that was hanging half-off the side of a cliff. You whimpered as Gold was sitting in the front seat, staring at you wide-eyed, "Don't…gah!" You exclaimed, tightening your grip on the bulbar, "Don't…move…! I'll try to figure something out!" You bit your beak and slowly pulled yourself off the car and onto the edge of the cliff.

You pulled yourself onto the cliff and glanced over at the jeep. It started to tilt over the edge further, which forced you to spring into action. You ran over to the jeep and opened the door, grabbing Gold's paw as the jeep fell over the side. He screamed as his chest slammed against the cliff, as you held his paw tightly, "Oh god…oh god. Please don't let go!" He exclaimed, looking at you, wide-eyed.

"Never…!" You pulled him onto the cliff and panted heavily as you let him go. He looked over at you with a smile and rubbed his fore-head.

"Wow…" He laughed nervously, "Close one, huh?" He smirked. You nodded and chuckled lightly as the jeep went over the cliff and exploded on the ground below.

"Come on, we're almost to the cave," You sighed as I started to walk across the road, with Gold following you closely, "So, you never really told me about this…treasure. Is it important?" You glanced at him. He grinned and folded his arms. You knew you were in for an explanation.

"…well…remember the time we broke into that store that was holding that journal?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Hong-Kong, right?" He nodded in response to this.

"…well, there was this ring, that was supposed to be attached to it. It belongs to your father." He explained.

"We need to find it…" You frowned.

"Yeah, yeah we do…" Some time passed before the road broke off into a dirt path leading into the forest nearby. You and Gold walked down the path in silence ass night slowly began to fall. Gold bit his lip and rubbed his paws together, avoiding eye-contact with you.

"So, after we find this thing…what did you want to do?" He frowned at you. You sighed and folded your arms. You and Gold hadn't been spending as much time with each-other after an incident during your last adventure.

You two were in the midst of a civil war, running through the streets of an Australian town, and in the midst of all the chaos, you and Gold had found a small safe haven where you and him could relax.

During this time, you two spent most of it having an awkward conversation. Then he kissed you. Everything had been awkward ever since, and it had always felt like he regretted it.

You didn't regret it…you just felt weird about it. But being here, in the same place as your best friend. This was perfect.

You sighed as you noticed a hedge ahead of you. Gold parted the hedge and walked through, with you trailing behind, "Here it is…" Gold bit his lip as you two entered a cave, with a small creek in the middle of it.

"We're looking for a brown box…the ring should be in there," Gold trailed off. You nodded and started looking around, as Gold walked across to the other side of the cave. It was silence for the next few minutes, until you gasped, "What. What is it!?" Gold exclaimed, running over to you.

You'd dug into the water and found a brown box resting on the bottom. You opened the box as Gold stood beside you. Inside, was a silver ring with emeralds on it. You stared at it in awe as Gold sighed softly, "That wasn't so hard…" He chuckled.

You winced as you could hear a crack of lightning outside. Gold shivered and rubbed his paws as a chill came through from the front of the cave, "It'd be a longer walk back if we walked in the rain…wanna stay here…?" You nodded and sat down, staring at the ring in awe. Gold sat beside you, glancing at you after a few minutes.

"Are things…weird, between us at the moment?" He asked, taking you off-guard. You frowned and nodded, rubbing your shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about kissing you…I didn't think…and I just…I don't wanna ruin our friendship…please don't hold it against me…" He curled up in a ball. You smiled and stroked his shoulder supportively.

"I think I finally understand, now…" You muttered, "You've always been here for me…and I owe you my life, I…I just didn't think we'd ever end up getting this close…" He leaned close to you, so your lips almost touched his.

"Can I…?" He whispered. You nodded, and felt your lips curl into a smile as his lips pressed against yours. He wrapped his arms around you as your tongues battled for dominance. After a few seconds, you were pinned against the wall of the cave, with your pants wrapped around your ankles. He was grinding against you, and taking you right there and then, "Come on, (Y/N) …" He grumbled.

You chuckled and closed your eyes as he tore off your boxers and proceeded to thrust into you.

It ended rather quickly, as it was your first time. You were both collapsed in a heap on the cold, hard, ground. He chuckled and held you close, kissing your neck gently, "Well…that happened…" He chuckled.

"That was nice…" You sighed, "Let's rest until this storm passes…we've got a hell-of-a story to tell once we get back home…" He laughed and held you tightly.

"Goodnight, (Y/N) …sleep well…" He smiled warmly. You nodded with a bigger smile and fell asleep in his arms.

He kept you safe throughout the night.

 **I'm so tired, so sorry if this isn't good!**

 **For a while, I will upload 1 Zootropolis chapter a week, and two one-shots here a week instead of three, due to a massive increase in studying I need to do. And I'm losing sleep aswell. So the one-shots should be better, but there'll be less updates. I hope you all understand. I'm sure you do, you're all awesome people.**

 **Feel free to leave a request or just a review to say hi!**

 **-RSM**


	180. The Controlled (Freddy&OC Guard)

The Controlled

 **In this one-shot, Niall is an anthro tiger night-guard. This isn't the Niall for Nightmare Bonnie, I just like the name X3. This is also heavily based off a roleplay I did with my boyfriend! :3**

Niall was sitting in the office in silence, fiddling with his tablet, checking the cameras in silence. His ears perked as he noticed Freddy standing at the door, "Hi…" Freddy smiled at him.

Niall glanced at him, "H-Hi Fred! I didn't expect you so soon..." He adjusted the collar of his shirt, "W-What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you again…" Freddy bit his lip.

"Well…hi…" I waved sheepishly.

"While I'm here, check out this new remodel they're working on for me!" The animatronic bear handed Niall a picture, which depicted a more solid version of him.

Niall blushed, "You look good how you are...but I like the remodel, too. I love how they adjusted the bow-tie and they plan to re-inforce your legs," He smirked and tapped Freddy's stomach, "Glad to see you'll still be chubby."

"Yeah, but I think they're making my arms look too...defined...it looks like I could knock fucking Mike Tyson down." Niall exploded into laughter after hearing this.

"Yeah...you look pretty muscly there. Hm, I like that..." He grinned, then paused, "Wait, you guys can curse?"

"Yep. They want us to sound sexier when they let us do adult entertainment next month." Freddy smirked.

Niall's eyes widened, "Adult entertainment…?" He frowned, "Like...prostitution...or a strip club?"

"Strip club. Unless the people decide they want a giant bear cock stuffed into them." Niall choked and stared at him wide-eyed.

Niall's ears flattened, "You're better than that...all of you guys are..." He sighed and looked away, going back to tapping on the tablet.

Freddy sighed, "We're just robots to them..."

"You're living creatures to me...I can't believe you guys are reduced to that...it's awful…" Niall sniffled.

"Hey…hey…" Freddy reached out and hugged him gently.

Niall winced and pushed him off, "I'm gonna get back to work." He trailed off.

Freddy whimpered as Niall continued tapping on the tablet. He reached out to hug Niall again, only to be pushed away once more, "Freddy. Just please. Leave me alone." He looked up at the bear pleadingly.

Freddy nodded, his ears flattening as he turned away and walked outside. The door closed just after Freddy left the office. Freddy slid down the door and sat on the ground, staring at the wall. He curled up in a ball as Chica slowly approached him.

"What's the matter, Freddy?" Chica tilted her head, "He didn't like the remodel?"

"He doesn't like the 'adult entertainment' thing that the company's trying to pitch." Freddy responded.

The chicken frowns, "Neither do I... I'm sick of being treated like I have no soul. I wonder why he cares so much…"

Freddy sighed, "Same here…"

"Wanna have some pizza? I don't think he's gonna let you back in." Chica suggested with a smile.

"Yeah…sure. Thanks Chica…" Freddy cracked a small smile.

"It's fine Freddy, really," Chica shrugged, "Come on." Freddy got up off the floor and followed her as the lights in the hallway switched off.

A night passed, and the remodel went down without a hitch. Freddy's stomach was unchanged, but his face and features were edited, as was Bonnie's and Chica's. Foxy was left unchanged, but Chica's breasts had increased in size, as planned for the adult entertainment part of the deal.

Niall sat in the office in silence, while the main three stood in the stage. Bonnie yawned and stretched as Freddy opened his eyes.

Bonnie glanced at him, "He didn't even come to say hi to us, Fred..." Freddy's ears flattened, while Bonnie let out a sigh. Freddy jumped down from the stage and slowly approached the office with a frown.

When he arrived, he took note that the lights were off and both doors were open, "Niall…?" Freddy peeked inside. Niall was sitting on the office chair.

His ears perked, and he glanced at him, "How do you know my name?"

"I remember you…when you were a kid…" Freddy cracked a small smile, while Niall just shook his head.

"No matter what anyone does to you, I'll always remember you as my childhood hero. I just…" He cleared his throat, "Men and women just wanna sexualise everything...can't they just go out and get partners? God...I can't even look at you without feeling shame for what people will do to you."

Freddy nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. You're not your own person. You're controlled. Created can't rebel against their creators..." Niall shrugged.

Freddy clenched his fists and his ears flattened, "I do whatever the fuck I want!"

Niall scoffed, "Bullshit. If I opened a patch on the back of your head, I could mess with it and tell you to do whatever I please," He sighed, "You're controlled. Full stop."

Freddy growled lowly, "Oh sure, because we were wired to hit kids or kill guards." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You were..." Niall shook his head.

"No we _weren't!"_ Freddy shouted.

"One of the employees here was arrested for tampering with you guys and causing the deaths of the last two dozen guards. I climbed on stage to meet you, and you accidently hit me…" Niall exhaled, "You are not sentient. You're as lifeless as anything else..." His ears flattened.

Freddy bit his lip and growled lowly, "Shut up…" His fists clenched tighter.

"You are what your creators want you to be; a tool for pleasure. Nothing else…" Niall instantly regretted what he'd said to his childhood hero. Freddy screamed and cursed.

"SHUT UP!" He turned and punched a window, causing the glass from it to shatter everywhere. Niall whimpered and gasped, as he got off his seat and slowly backed away from him.

Freddy turned to look at him, white pupils appearing in his eyes. He slowly approached Niall with a look of anger, "I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, WHEN I WANT! ALL OF US CAN! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY OF THEM!" Niall stared at him, terrified.

"…there you are…" Niall muttered. Freddy growled and grabbed the tablet from the desk, smashing it on the ground as he ran out. Niall sat down on the chair and glanced at the glass lying on the floor, "…I'm sorry…" He sniffled and curled up.

Bonnie approached Freddy, worried after hearing the noises, "Freddy? What happened? What was that noise?" Freddy pushed past him and walked into the backstage, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Bonnie approached the door and knocks on it, robot wirring filling thee air as Chica slowly approached.

"Freddy? Come out of there! Only employees can go in there!" He exclaimed, banging slightly harder.

He winced as Freddy responded, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, BONNIE!" He shouted. The sound of a table being knocked over came from the backstage.

Bonnie winced once again, "Frederick! Don't use that language with me! Open this door!" He growled lowly.

Freddy shouted again, "NO! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! NOBODY CONTROLS ME!"

"No you can't! You have a duty to fulfil! All of us are made to entertain, not to rebel!" Bonnie glanced at Chica, then continued banging on the door, "I swear to _gosh_ if you don't open this darn door!"

"IS EVERYTHING I FEEL FOR ANYONE JUST A LIE?! DO I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU AND CHICA AND FOXY BECAUSE I WAS PROGRAMMED TO?!" Freddy boomed.

"What the heck does 'care' mean, Frederick? Where did all this come from!?" Bonnie asked, his tone lowering as Chica knocked on the door alongside him.

"Open the door Freddy! I got pizza that'll make you feel better-…" Chica paused.

Freddy froze and looked up at the door, "I wish I could just die…"

"You can't die. You're a robot like the rest of us." Bonnie said.

Freddy bit his lip and his tone lowered further, "I know that. But I wish I could. Chica, you say you hate being treated like you don't have a soul. And yet you always act how they want you to act. If you really think you have a soul, then do what YOU wanna do, not what they tell you to do."

"We can't do anything. We're theirs, Freddy. Forever." Chica said. Bonnie's ears flattened as he looked down. The door unlocked, and it opened. Freddy was standing there with his arms folded.

"It's unlocked guys…" He muttered, as they were watching him. Bonnie and Chica slowly entered and reached out to the bear, before Freddy smirked, "Congratulations, you did something they don't want you to do…"

Bonnie and Chica froze in their tracks, "Whoa!" Bonnie exclaimed, "We did…" Chica smiles at Freddy.

Freddy grinned, "Bonnie, tune your guitar differently than you usually do. Chica, make a pizza with a topping YOU want instead of pepperoni."

"I like that idea!" Bonnie's trail swished back and forth.

"Me too!" Chica exclaimed, before pausing and glancing down at her breasts, "But…w-we can't stop them from making us do anything to the adults…I-I don't wanna become a prostitute…I wanna just entertain kids…"

"You want to stop?" Freddy asked, tilting his head.

"As I said, I just wanna entertain the kids…" Chica looked down.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Me too…" He frowned.

"As do I... but I HAVE grown into this remodel..." Freddy shrugged.

Bonnie glanced at the bear, "Do you want to do those things for the adults?"

"I don't wanna be treated like that…" Chica sniffled. Bonnie stroked her shoulder as Freddy sighed.

"I don't either, but I like not looking like a walking barrel..." Freddy looked back up at them, "I'm not gonna do what they say anymore…" Bonnie nodded and Chica looked away from them.

A sound of a curtain tearing echoed nearby, followed by heavy footsteps heading in the opposite direction. Bonnie's ears perked, then he shrugged it off and glanced back at the bear, "Me too. I hate my old body…"

Freddy froze and his eyes widened, "Wait. Was that Foxy!?" He exclaimed, pushing past the two animatronics and running towards the office, with Chica and Bonnie running alongside him.

Freddy looked into the office, "Niall!?" He exclaimed. Foxy was looking around the office in silence, he looked confused.

"Where's the guard…?" Bonnie asked, looking around.

"I have no idea...Foxy, what were you gonna do?!" Freddy glanced at the fox.

Foxy looked at them, "I heard screaming." He turned to Freddy.

"That was me, if you meant the yelling..." Freddy bit his lip.

"No, it sounded human." Foxy dismissed him.

Freddy frowned and looked around, "NIALL!?"

Bonnie rubbed his head, "Niall!?" He sighed, "Where the hell could he be!?"

"I don't know…!" Freddy rubbed his eyes.

Foxy's ears perked, and he glanced at the right door, "I heard something coming from the kitchen." Freddy and the others ran towards the kitchen. The doors opened as he walked in. He froze as he noticed an empty Golden Freddy suit resting against a nearby wall.

"No…" Freddy glanced at the suit and peered inside, "It's…empty…"

He gasped as two pin-pricked pupils appeared in Golden Freddy's eyes, "Do you mind, Frederick?" He bit his lip.

Freddy growled at him, "Where's Niall, Gold!?"

"The human?" Golden Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Around here…somewhere." He shrugged. Freddy opened dozens of cabinets and scanned the room while Golden Freddy found a smirk on his face. Freddy clenched his fists and growled at the other bear, a glare making its way onto his face.

Golden Freddy grinned, "What…?"

"I will punch a fucking hole through your face if you don't tell me where he is!" Freddy raised his fist.

Golden Freddy rolled his eyes, "He's in one of the suits backstage. It's fun to kill, isn't it~?" He vanished. Freddy's eyes widened. He pushed past the others and ran into the backstage, peering into all of the suits.

He froze as he heard whimpering. He turned and glanced at the table and saw a pair of legs peeking out. He knelt down and looked under. Niall was curled up under there, crying heavily. Freddy crawled under the table and hugged him tightly, as Niall continued crying.

Bonnie was standing at the door with the others, "There he is." Niall winced and cried into the bear's shoulder as he rubbed his back.

"You…you're in…the backstage…" Niall sniffled, "You rebelled…" He muttered. Freddy frowned and stroked the human's hair with a sigh, "I'm so sorry for everything I said…"

"Don't apologize…" The clock struck six and the lights came on. Freddy frowned and leant forward, pressing his lips against Niall's with a smile. Niall kissed back, then pulled away, his ears flattening as Freddy crawled back out. Niall followed him and glanced at the others.

"Come back tomorrow..." Freddy said, "We can talk about what you don't like about this place…" Niall smiled at him and hugged him tightly as the others returned to their places.

"I'm sorry…" Niall muttered, crying heavily once again. Freddy smiled and stroked the human's shoulder, calming him down,

"Shh…it's okay…"

 **I hope you liked this, guys! This is dedicated to my cute boyfriend, Eli~! (Corpse Party at Freddy's). Thanks for the roleplay ;D. And thanks for existing!**

 **RSM**


	181. Change Room (Golden Freddy&Bonnie)

Change Room

 **A short Golden Freddy/Bonnie one-shot involving a changing room, and an abusive boyfriend.**

Plushtrap was standing outside of the clothing store with his arms folded. Bonnie was standing beside him, with a large frown on his face. He winced as Plushtrap glared at him, "Well? Hurry the hell up so we can brush by the liquor store." Bonnie frowned and nodded, walking into the store with a sigh.

He scanned aisles of the store, looking for some clothes that he thought would look nice on him. He grabbed a purple shirt resting at the end of a rack, and a few pairs of jeans nearby. He sighed to himself as he fumbled through his wallet. He'd need to save at least fifty dollars for his boyfriend's liquor. But he wanted to try these clothes on anyway, even if he couldn't afford them.

He only had sixty dollars anyway.

He walked past the counter and paused as he noticed a golden bear wearing a vest nearby, adjusting one of the racks. The bear turned and glanced at him, a large smile gracing his face. Bonnie blushed as he came closer and rested against the counter, "Did you need any help, sir?" The bear asked, his voice softening the rabbit's anxiety quickly.

"I-I was just wondering how much all these cost…" Bonnie asked, glancing at the counter. Golden Freddy nodded and took the clothes off of the bunny, standing behind the counter. He scanned them one-by-one while Bonnie bit his lip. He paused as he heard something.

He turned to see Plushtrap still wearing outside. The smaller rabbit had cleared his throat, and was getting impatient, "That your friend?" Bonnie looked back at the bear.

"I'm sorry?" The rabbit asked, his ears flattening.

"I asked if that was your friend," Golden Freddy handed the clothes to the rabbit, "Fifty dollars, by the way."

"N-No…" Bonnie sighed, "Boyfriend…he just wants to go grab a few drinks…y'know…" Golden Freddy frowned and pointed to a nearby hallway.

"Change rooms are over there. Let me know if you…need anything…" The bear shrugged. Bonnie nodded and slowly walked away from the bear, while Golden Freddy frowned.

"Black-eye…" He muttered, clenching his fists.

Bonnie walked towards the change-rooms and opened the door to the first one he saw. He walked inside the shut it behind it, sliding the metal lock along so the door clicked, and locked instantly.

Bonnie took off his shirt and reached for his new purple shirt. He paused as he heard footsteps outside. He could see Plushtrap's feet beneath the change-room door. Suddenly, he peeked beneath the door and Plushtrap strolled inside with a massive grin, "How 'bout a quick fuck in here, huh?"

"N-No...!" Bonnie exclaimed, "I don't want to…"

"Oh, come on…!" Plushtrap pushed the rabbit against the side of the changing room, "You know how much of a whore you are." He growled lowly. Bonnie's ears flattened and he pushed the smaller rabbit off of him.

"I'm so _sick_ of you treating me like I'm just a slut!" Bonnie screamed, "I wanna be able to love someone without being afraid of them!" Plushtrap growled and punched the taller rabbit in the face.

"Don't you _fucking curse_ at me you piece of _shit!_ " Plushtrap exclaimed. At that time, the door to the change-room slammed open, and Golden Freddy was standing there.

"You don't talk to him like that!" He shouted. Plushtrap pushed the rabbit away and approached the bear with a smirk, "I'm gonna call the police!" Plushtrap's smirk widened as he came closer.

Fortunately for the others, his smirk was cut short as Golden Freddy kicked him heavily, slamming him against the wall. Plushtrap landed on the ground, knocked out, as Bonnie stared at the bear wide-eyed, "H-Hey…why don't you save that money…a-and take the clothes for…f-free…" The bear panted heavily, as he cleaned his vest.

Bonnie stepped over the smaller rabbit's unconscious form and pecked the bear on the cheek, "Thank you so much…" The bunny muttered, as the bear held him close.

"What's your name…?" Bonnie asked, looking up at the bear.

"Golden Freddy but…call me Gold," He smiled, "You're Bonnie…I've seen you around here before. You work at the Fazburger down the street."

"Heh, yeah…" Bonnie trailed off, "Hey…so…wanna go out? I mean…to the movies or something…I-I mean you don't have to…" Golden Freddy chuckled and ruffled the rabbit's hair;

"Sure, Bon."

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed.**

 **RSM**


	182. Keeping Him Warm (TF&Jeremy)

Keeping Him Warm

 **The panic Jeremy feels when he works at Freddy Fazbear's has gotten to unfathomable levels, and Jeremy's sanity has taken a toll.**

Jeremy slowly pushed the door open and shut it behind him with a sigh. He rubbed his shoulder and walked past the stage, glancing at the animatronics with a frown on his face. Working at Freddy Fazbear's has taken a toll on him, and he's been slowly losing pieces of his sanity as time went on.

He could feel that the animatronics knew that, too. He'd never heard the animatronics speak to him, but he felt them communicate to him in different ways. It made him feel uneasy and unwilling to come back for another night. Unfortunately, his contract forced him to return each night for a full seven nights.

Then he was informed that he had an extra four weeks on his contract. He was stuck working there for nine weeks until this point, and his sanity finally had reached its breaking point.

He walked down the hallway and into the office, sighing softly as he sat on the office chair and rubbed his eyes, "Quiet…quiet…gotta be quiet so the bear doesn't kill me…" He whispered to himself, his voice wavering in tone.

He exhaled shakily as the lights went out and the clock struck twelve, "Can't play this game anymore…this game…this game…" He trailed off and curled up.

Toy Bonnie had peeked around the side of the hallway and was watching the guard. Toy Freddy was standing beside him with a frown, "Why doesn't the guard wanna play the game…?" Toy Bonnie asked, tilting his head with a frown.

"The guard looks scared," Toy Freddy glanced at the bunny, his ears flattening against his head, "Have we scared him, Bon?"

Toy Bonnie nodded, his ears lowering aswell, "He's terrified of us, Fred." Toy Freddy shook his head and folded his arms.

"I'm gonna go talk to him…" He walked past the rabbit and started walking down the hallway and towards the office, while Toy Bonnie watched him with a sigh. Toy Freddy slowly approached the office, his eyes eventually locking with the guard's.

Jeremy whimpered and curled up tighter, staring at the bear wide-eyed, "No…can't play no more…no more…" Tears trailed down the human's face while he sobbed in a ball.

Toy Freddy walked around the side of the desk and bit his lip as he raised his paw. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he did what most of the kids had done with him during some of his shows; he pet the human on the shoulder and ruffled his hair.

Jeremy winced, but softened as the bear stroked his shoulder, "Game over…g-game over…" Toy Freddy frowned and picked the human up. He sat on the office chair and rested Jeremy on his lap with a frown. Jeremy leant forward and rested his head on the bear's chest.

The guard flinched and shivered as a gust of wind blew past him. Toy Freddy frowned and hugged the human tighter, stroking his back with a frown, "You're safe…we won't play the game with you anymore…"

Jeremy closed his eyes and fell asleep, while Toy Freddy held him tightly, "I'll keep you safe."

 **Thanks for readin', guys!**

 **RSM**


	183. Keeping Him Safe (TB&Jeremy)

Keeping Him Safe

 **Another one-shot involving good ol' Jeremy Fitzgerald, but this time, Toy Bonnie (Clyde) is involved.**

Jeremy rocked back and forth under the covers of his bed. He shivered as he felt a gust of wind breeze beneath his bed. He opened his eyes and glanced at the door of the building. He was on a camp with a few dozen other boys his age, but on the first day there - which happened to be today – there was a massive storm raging outside of the building. All of the boys were packed into four small buildings which held about 8 boys in each.

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and winced as a crack of lightning was heard. He sighed and pushed the covers off of him with a low mutter. He curled up in a ball and shuddered as another crack of lightning was heard outside, followed by thunder. Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, frowning as he noticed his friend looking at him from the bed next to him.

"You alright, Jeremy?" He asked, in a quiet tone, so that he didn't wake anyone else in the building. Jeremy shrugged and looked down, avoiding eye-contact with the rabbit as he felt his eyes burning into his forehead.

Jeremy frowned, "Sorry. Just don't like storms. You know that," Jeremy shrugged and looked away, embarrassed by admitting this to his friend, "I'm sorry…d-did I wake you up?"

"No, but even if you did, I wouldn't have minded!" Clyde smirked, "You're my friend. Is there anything I can do? Want some company?" Jeremy looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I-I don't wanna disturb you…" Jeremy trailed off.

Clyde chuckled lightly and pushed the covers off slightly, scooching across, "You can come lie in here with me if you want," Jeremy stared at him wide-eyed, "What? You've done this with me before. I'll keep you safe and warm from the thunder."

"I…okay…" Jeremy got off of his bed and slowly approached Clyde's, "Just, no funny stuff, alright?" Clyde smirked as Jeremy took off his socks and crawled into bed beside him. Jeremy turned away from the rabbit and curled up as Clyde wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

"You're so gay…" Jeremy muttered, with a small smile on his face. Clyde chuckled lightly to himself as Jeremy made himself comfortable.

"That's coming from the person that's literally curled up against my dick," Clyde giggled. Jeremy blushed heavily and bit his lip as Clyde pushed against him lightly, "You are pretty comfortable, too."

"I will admit, you are really warm, and I'm not so scared of the thunder anymore," Jeremy said, "I feel like you're keeping me safe from anything that'll come get me.."

"Scared of the dark, Jeremy?" Clyde asked, "I didn't take you for that type of person," He continued, "But don't worry about this, I'll keep you warm and safe." Jeremy nodded and leant against Clyde, brushing his back against the bunny's bare chest.

He sighed and felt himself soften as his eyes started to close. Clyde held him tightly with a warm smile on his face as Jeremy fell asleep;

"Goodnight…"

 **Thanks for readin'**

 **-RSM**


	184. The Insurgents (Multiple Pairings)

The Insurgents

 **A one-shot involving a game I have recently poured my life into called; Insurgency. I hope you all enjoy, either way.**

"How far are we from Alpha?" A small group of three soldiers were slowly stepping through water, pushing through some tall grass, a purple rabbit was speaking with the leader of their small group, who was a large brown bear with two large red-covered scars on his cheeks.

"Half a klick," The bear responded, "Whose covering our behinds?" The rabbit glanced behind them, noticing a red fox holding up a magnum in the opposite direction.

"Foxy is, sir," The rabbit responded, "I can see Alpha through the grass, what's our plan, Red?"

"We capture point Alpha, then destroy the weapons cache at Bravo. Charlie will be captured by the second team coming from the east," Red responded, "The three of us are gonna sneak into Alpha and take it as quiet as possible. Foxy is going to keep in contact with Echo team as we complete our task," Red continued, "Bonnie, you still have the frags?"

Bonnie nodded with a frown as they emerged from the tall grass, "Got them." He said.

"Alright. Stay together, guys. Foxy, go to my right, and Bonnie…" Red glanced at him, "Watch our back, alright? We need to get out of this alive."

"You think Fred, Gold and Chica will be alright?" Foxy glanced at Red. Red sighed and looked back at the fox.

"Try not to think about them," Red responded, "Let's just take Alpha, and finish our mission. So we can get out of here alive, alright?" Bonnie and Foxy nodded as they proceeded.

They took cover behind a large rock, as Red peered around the side. He'd only been in the Middle-East for a few weeks, but he still wasn't used to being in the line of fire from the Insurgents. Red got down onto his knees and crawled across the dirt, with Bonnie and Foxy trailing behind, "Turn your radios off until we get to Alpha." Foxy nodded and switched off his radio, with Bonnie and Red doing the same.

Bonnie chambered his rifle and peeked over the side of a concrete wall, "No contact, so far," Bonnie whispered, "I see Alpha. It's the point inside the building, right?" Red followed his gaze and nodded as he noticed the building he was referring to.

Red pushed himself over the concrete wall and slowly approached the building, peeking over the top of the wall leading to the Alpha point. He bit his lip and switched his assault rifle for his suppressed pistol as he noticed an Insurgent resting against a nearby wall, aiming his gun towards one of the doors.

"Bonnie. Clear the bottom floor. Foxy, cover my back while I take these ones out, alright? And switch on your radios…" Red whispered, reloading his gun as quietly as possible. Bonnie walked down a set of stairs, and Foxy slowly followed Red up. He held his breath and peeked over the top of the wall, aiming his gun at the head of the enemy and fired, watching a bullet penetrate the skull of the enemy.

As the body collapsed on the ground, Red heard whispers coming from the wall that the enemy was leaning on. He jumped over the wall and dove into the room, firing wildly into three men standing near the door. He panted softly as he couldn't hear any more enemies nearby. He switched on his radio as Foxy walked inside and whispered inside, "We're talking Alpha, Bonnie. Try to get in contact with the other team."

"Yes, sir." Bonnie responded.

Foxy and Red glanced at each-other, before a grenade was thrown through a nearby window, "Smoke!" Red exclaimed, diving out of the way, while Foxy hid behind a nearby wall. The grenade exploded into a thick cloud of smoke, invading Foxy and Red's lungs quickly.

"Oh fuck…" Red whispered to himself, as he unholstered his assult rifle and started to empty his magazine into the enemies as they started to come through the door, "We got hostiles attacking Alpha!" He exclaimed through his radio, as Bonnie came back up the stairs.

"There's no more reinforcements coming! They're already taken Charlie, and destroyed the cache at Bravo, we just need to hold Alpha!" Bonnie exclaimed as he ran inside and started emptying the rounds of his rifle into the enemy as they started coming through the door.

Foxy bit his lip, "What happened to our other team?"

"They were extracted safely," Bonnie replied, "So, yeah." He aimed his rifle at the door once more.

"Are they coming back for us?" Red asked. Bonnie shrugged and lowered his weapon.

"We'll hold Alpha until then…" Red sat against a nearby wall with a sigh and slid down onto the floor. He frowned and aimed his gun at the door, while Bonnie and Foxy lowered their guns, "I don't see any hostiles, so we'll hold this point until they come for us." Foxy and Bonnie nodded and sat either side of him, resting their heads on Red's shoulders.

Red held them both tightly, resting his gun in front of them as night fell.

 **Thank you for readin', once more ;)**

 **RSM**


	185. Funtime Family Feud (Freddy&Bonnie)

Funtime Family Feud

 **In this quick one-shot, Freddy's distant brother comes to visit.**

 **Funtime Freddy's name in this shall be; 'Pink'.**

Freddy and Bonnie were sitting in their living room, while Freddy's brother was standing in the kitchen speaking to Foxy, "Argh. Why must ye continue with this conversation? I be not interested."

Bonnie sighed to himself, "Freddy…your brother needs to go. He's pissing off _everyone_ and driving us all insane!" He exclaimed. Freddy shushed him with a low growl.

"Don't let him hear you…" Freddy trailed off, "It's Christmas, we can't send him away!"

"Send him to grab some food or something from the supermarket!" Chica walked into the living room, "He destroyed half the stuff in the fridge, and Foxy is on the verge of jumping off the side of a bridge!"

"Pink!" Freddy exclaimed as the pink and white bear walked into the living room, "You alright in there?" Pink nodded with a grin.

"We need more food!" The bear exclaimed, "We need some more! I'd like to go grab some, why don't you come with me?" Freddy rolled his eyes.

 _I'm not going to get rid of him, but I'll talk to him while we're out._ Freddy smiled and wrapped his arm around him as they walked out.

A few hours passed before they actually got back. Freddy and Bonnie where sitting on the couch, cuddling in silence, "hey…I'm sorry about before. Chica and Foxy regret it too…" Bonnie trailed off, "Turns out, your brother is really nice…" Bonnie cracked a small smile.

Bonnie pecked the bear on the cheek and stroked his shoulder, "You're an awesome brother…" Bonnie added. Freddy sighed softly and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Pink and Foxy were laughing in the kitchen while Chica was making a Christmas cake. Foxy chuckled as he opened one of the cupboards and handed the bear a box of cookies, "RUN BEFORE THE WITCH CATCHES US!" Pink exclaimed as he and Foxy ran off. Chica growled lowly and ran after them, while Bonnie and Chica chuckled lightly as they embraced each-other.

 **A shorter one-shot. But hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Don't forget to review. :D**

 **RSM**


	186. Don't Hold It Against Us (No Pairings)

Don't Hold it Against Us

 **A short one-shot involving our new horror; Baby.**

The night-guard was tapping away on the mechanical counter, pressing buttons and panting heavily as he heard mechanical wirring outside, followed by the whispers of Baby.

The night-guard looked up and saw a blue Bonnie puppet peeking through then vent above him, followed by deep laughter, "Oh god!" He exclaimed, slamming the vent shut about him and holding it, whimpering as the owner of the deep voice crawled back through the vent and away from him.

The night-guard froze as he heard whispers, then turned around to see Baby sitting on his desk, with a look of death on his face, "Hello _friend_." Baby muttered.

The night-guard had known Baby from her classic performances, and had befriended her. Usually she didn't hurt him, but something was different. Baby slowly jumped down from the desk and approached the guard with a whimper.

"Don't hold it against me...please..." She raised her sharp claw and came closer to the guard, as the guard backed up against a nearby wall, "I'm so sorry...don't hold it against us..."

"I-I forgive you…!" The guard screamed as Baby smashed him across the head with her claw, killing him instantly. Baby sighed and rested on the floor, rubbing her forehead with her microphone.

"I'm sorry..."

 **Kinda depressing...but I hope you all liked it.**

 **\- RSM**


	187. Pocket Watch (SFreddy&SBonnie)

Pocket Watch

 **A one-shot that involves these three words; pocket watch, dark, and submissive.**

Shaf remembered that day. Of all the days he could have remembered, it had to be this one. He rubbed his eyes and leant against the door of the backstage as he glanced at the empty stage, with cobwebs strewn across it. He closed his eyes, and imagined his older self, Fredbear, performing on stage alongside his friend, Spring Bonnie.

Shaf bit his lip as he remembered deeper. A kid from the crowd, with pigtails pushes her way through the crowd and waved at the animatronics. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie waved back with large smiles, and continued performing.

After the show, the girl stayed behind and tapped Fredbear on the knee, "Fwedbear!" She exclaimed, grasping an object in her hand. Fredbear smiled and knelt beside her.

"How can I help, child?" He asked, in a calm and friendly tone. The girl opened her hand, revealing a small pocket watch, that had her name engraved on the front.

"My daddy gave this to me...but he's not here anymore…" The girl sighed, "But I want you to have it, Fwed! You're my hero!" Spring Bonnie peered past Fredbear with a smirk and went back to tuning his guitar.

"I can't take this from you, child..." Fredbear's smile morphed into a frown. But before he knew it, the girl had placed the pocket watch in the bear's paw, and had ran off. Fredbear sighed and grasped the watch, sitting on the edge of the stage. Spring Bonnie slowly trotted across the stage and sat beside the bear.

"What's that, Fred?" Spring Bonnie tilted his head. Fredbear smirked and glanced at the rabbit.

"It's a watch," Fred responded, "That girl gave it to me. What do you think of it, Spring?" Fred tapped the watch. Spring Bonnie sighed with a smile and pet the bear on the shoulder.

"Looks good, Fred." Spring responded.

Shaf groaned and opened his eyes, returning to the dark reality. The entire pizzeria was encased in darkness and cobwebs. None of the happiness from the daytime was present.

Shaf walked into the main area with a sigh and shook his head as he stumbled into the backstage once more. He closed the door behind him and pushed himself atop of the backstage table. His legs dangled over the side as he made himself comfortable in the pitch-black room.

The door slowly opened. Shaf peered behind him and had a look at it, but there was nothing there. He shook his head and looked forward once more, tilting his head as he tapped the watch. Before he could do anything, two arms wrapped around him from behind, and two bunny ears flopped into his shoulder, "Hey Shaf, what's up?"

He knew it was Shadow Bonnie. He recognised the comfortable fur, the smooth voice, and the strong chest. He sighed and melted into the bunny's embrace, "Just been thinking about stuff, Shab..." He trailed off. Shab noticed the watch in the bear's paw and frowned, his ears lowering slightly.

"Hey...I see the watch," Shab said, "Thinkin' about that girl, aren't you?" Shaf nodded with a sigh. Shab grabbed the watch and gently placed it beside them on the table.

Shaf folded his arms as the rabbit laid back on the table and pulled Shaf with him. Shaf looked up at the rabbit was he rested his head on the bunny's chest, "Always the submissive one, huh?" Shab asked, with a smile, "That's good. That's only one of the things I love 'bout ya." Shaf nodded and curled up in a ball.

Shab frowned and kissed the bear's forehead in silence, before watching the bear fall asleep. He stroked the bear's head gently and closed his eyes, as the darkness encased him once more.

 **There we go! A little different, but thanks for reading none-the-less!**

 **\- RSM**


	188. An Accident (Freddy&Mike)

An Accident

 **A Mike/Freddy one-shot that was apparently really overdue! Sorry I didn't write it sooner! But thanks for requesting!**

 **Also, sorry for the late one-shot and chapter for Zootropolis. Lots of stuff going on. Will catch up soon, sorry guys.**

Mike rubbed his eyes as he was sitting in his car at a traffic light. He'd switched his radio off and he was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. After a few long minutes of waiting, the light turned green, and he pulled out. He drove across a busy intersection and guided his fingers across the side of the wheel. He turned off the road and into a car-park of a mall. He sighed as he scoured the entire car-park looking for somewhere to park.

He smirked as he finally found one at the back of the car-park, beside another empty space. He pulled the car in and parked. Mike turned off the car and exhaled as he glanced down at his phone with a frown. His sister had gone out for the month, so he was alone at his house for that period, and he wasn't sure about dating anyone yet.

He got out of his car and ran a hand through his hair as he shut his door. He gasped as he heard the screeching of tires. He glanced in the direction of them and winced as he noticed two cars in front of the second parking spot. The driver of an SUV got out of their car, with his hair standing on end. He was a human, like Mike, But the driver of the other car was a bear, that was a little chubby, and was wearing a pair of glasses.

He looked really nervous as he got out of his car. The infuriated driver of the SUV slowly approached him and screamed in his face, some stray spit splashing on the bear's face. He growled lowly and approached him with an angry expression on my face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. The human and the bear both looked at him with a confused expression. The confused expression on the human's face quickly turned to anger as Mike approached him, "There's no need to be shouting at him! You were the one who hit him!" He exclaimed.

The human clenched his fists and shook his head, "I don't care if I was! He still got in my way!" He came closer and folded my arms. The bear gave me a frown before looking down in shame.

"Now listen here-..." Before Mike could say anything, the other human punched Mike across the face. He smirked as he did so, while the bear gasped. I rested my hand on my cheek and wiped some blood away from my lip. I clenched my fist and punched the other human hard on the cheek, knocking him on the ground.

The bear gasped, his eyes following the other human as he fell on the ground, unconscious, "Uh. That was...unexpected..." The bear chuckled, "Thanks...for defending me..." The bear smiled at Mike.

"What's your name, huh?" He asked.

"It's...Mike..." He extended a hand. The bear took his hand with a smirk and pulled Mike close.

"I owe you a drink!" The bear exclaimed, "Name's Freddy by the way, sweetheart." He chuckled lightly. Mike blushed heavily and looked away as Freddy walked back towards his car.

 **Shorter one-shot, but hopefully you enjoyed!**

 **-RSM**


	189. A Little Help (Multiple Pairings)

A Little Help

 **A Shadow Freddy x Male Reader story, that involves you and him helping out Golden Freddy, who is having an issue with the Marionette. With a small story near the end involving a distraught fox, and a worried bear.**

 **Red – Toy Freddy**

You sighed and rested against the wall. It was pitch black inside the pizzeria, but you felt safe in there. You had already met most of the animatronics, and you had fallen for one of the ones that hid in the darkness. You smirked as you noticed a purple bear slowly approach. The purple bear grinned and pushed you against the wall, resting his paws against the wall beside you, "Hi there, guard~..." He whispered in your ear. Shaf always knew how to push your buttons.

You felt uncomfortable, but your body refused to move, so you stood there. Shaf chuckled darkly and kissed your neck, resting his paws against your back. He pulled you against him, your leg wrapping around his waist. He pulled away after a few seconds and rested his forehead against yours.

"Oh, Shaf..." You whispered as he stroked your cheek. He smiled warmly at you and stroked your shoulder.

"I missed you today, guard..." He trailed off, "It's been...rather lonely with you here I...I'm just glad you're here..." His smile faded into a frown. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and sighed softly, "I'm...also glad you're here for something else..." He pulled away with a frown, "Goldie wants our help with Mari...he said that something is wrong with him."

You nodded and folded your arms, glancing at the Prize Corner with a frown. The box was closed, and Golden Freddy was leaning against it. Shaf grabbed your hand and led you to the Prize Corner. Goldie glanced at you and Shaf with a frown, "He's in there...I-I didn't want to disturb him..." Shaf nodded and rested his paws on the box while you glanced at Goldie.

"Is he okay?" You asked.

Goldie shook his head, "He was really down yesterday...and he wouldn't talk to me." You and Goldie glanced at Shaf as he opened the box and peered inside. You peered into the box alongside Goldie.

Mari was sitting there, curled up in a ball. Goldie crawled into the box and sat next to him, "Mari...talk to me..." Goldie muttered. Shaf and I exchanged frowns as Goldie spoke to the marionette.

"...I'm sorry..." Mari trailed off. Goldie hugged him tightly.

"What for, Mari? What for…?" Goldie whispered. Mari returned the hug and rested his head on Goldie's shoulder.

"...for being a jerk to you the other day I...I just wasn't in a good mood..." Mari muttered.

"That's what this was about…?" Shaf asked you. You shrugged and rested your head on Shaf's shoulder. Mari sighed softly.

Goldie kissed Mari gently, holding the marionette tightly as he tilted his head. Mari returned the kiss and leaned against the bear. You smiled at them as Goldie pulled away with a grin, "You okay now?" He asked.

Mari blushed and nodded, "Yeah...definitely..." Shaf rolled his eyes and put the top of the box on. He glanced at you and slowly approached with a smirk, "Freddy and Bonnie's room isn't occupied...and you know what they do in there..." He muttered.

You shuddered and bit your lip, "Sure!" You grinned and ran off, leaving Shaf behind. Before you knew it, Shaf was following you closely. His fists were clenched, and he had a lustful expression in his eyes.

But before either of you could get any closer to the room, Toy Freddy was standing in front of you with folded arms. You stared at him wide-eyed as Shaf stood beside you.

"What's the deal, Red?" Shaf grumbled, "I'm busy with the guard, here." Red glanced at you and shook his head.

"I saw what happened out there," Red said, "I thought maybe you could help me out as well?" Shaf glanced at you and rolled his eyes.

"Sure," You said, causing Shaf to rub his temple, "What's the matter?"

"Foxy's gone and locked himself in the Parts and Service room again," Red sighed, "Apparently he and Chica had a falling out or something. She refuses to talk to me about what happened, and it's frustrating..." He grumbled, "He won't open the god-damn door." Red glanced at the Parts and Service door.

"I can just fly through the door," Shaf scoffed, "No problem."

"Last I recall, you aren't a ghost anymore, Shaf," Red sighed, "You can touch people, in any way you want, but you aren't a shadow or a ghost anymore." Shaf scoffed.

You sighed and rubbed your temple as Shaf slowly approached the door. He was always a stubborn bear, but you wanted to see him try it anyway. It would've been entertaining.

You watched him as Shaf tapped his shoulder. Red backed away from him with a smirk as Shaf glanced at you with a smirk of his own, "Watch how it's done." You rolled your eyes as Shaf ran forward and slammed into the door. He groaned as his head collided with the metal door and he collapsed.

You giggled to yourself before you helped him up. But before any other words were spoken, the metal door opened suddenly, and Foxy stood there with a confused expression.

"That's one way to get a door open..." You muttered.

"See…?" Shaf glanced at you. His expression made him look like he'd had too much to drink or something, "I did it..." He grumbled. You rubbed his forehead and frowned at him as Red approached the fox, resting his paw on the door-frame so he couldn't close the door.

"Foxy," Red said, in a low tone, "What's going on? You wouldn't open the door a few minutes ago!"

"Aye..." Foxy sighed, "Chica and I just fought about somethin', 'tis all, Fred." Foxy walked back into the Parts and Service room. Red glanced at you and Shaf before he walked inside.

You rested Shaf on the floor as he started muttering to himself. You smiled at him and approached the opened door to the Parts and Service room. You peeked inside.

It was pitch black, but you could hear two voices loudly, and clearly.

"Fred, I be fine, 'orright?" Foxy spoke, in a quiet tone.

"Chica refuses to talk to me, and I heard shouting. What happened?" Red responded.

"She..." Foxy sighed, "I told her, about...it." Foxy added.

"'It'?" You frowned as you heard Red respond. You couldn't see either of them in the darkness, but you heard them clearly.

"...why did you say that?" Red continued, "S-Shit man. She doesn't...what did she day?"

"...she said we're breakin' up, I..." Foxy sighed, "...I'm a bad person, Red...I don't care about us breakin' up."

Red sighed, "Look, Foxy...it's okay...I-I know how you feel," Red paused, "You _do_ know I...swing that way..." You walked into the Parts and Service room further, and noticed two silhouettes standing in front of each-other.

"Red..." Foxy trailed off. You watched with a smirk as you noticed a hook slowly stroke a large broad shoulder. The two silhouettes converged on each-other and their lips met. The larger silhouette wrapped their arms around the other, with the smaller silhouette wrapping his leg around the other's thigh.

"Well, damn," You said. The two figures gasped and pulled away from each-other, "That happened..."

Shaf peered through the door and glanced at you with a grin, as he switched on the Parts and Service light. Foxy and Red were standing beside each-other, with their faces pure red.

"I-I'm sorry…" Red rubbed his shoulder. Foxy frowned and looked away from him, while you glanced at Shaf with a frown. Foxy stroked the bear's cheek and pecked him, rubbing his shoulder with a small smile.

"Come on..." Shaf sighed and led you out of the Parts and Service room, as Foxy and Red continued kissing each-other. You switched off the light and shut the door.

"...well. Poor Chica...but...you can't force people into a relationship..." Shaf trailed off. You smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"So...we were going somewhere…?" You bit him on the ear and pulled away, with his face pure red. He grinned and pulled you against him, as he started walking away from the Parts and Service room.

You were in for a fun night, just like the others.

 **\- RSM**


	190. The Week's End (Multiple Pairings)

The Week's End

 **A one-shot involving Mike's revelation that the animatronics don't want to hurt him, and Foxy the Pirate speaking with the former guard.**

I rolled my eyes as I peered out of the office. The previous guard – a female – was walking down the left hallway towards me, "This girl again..." I grumbled as I let her in.

"Hey," She walked inside after I shut the door, "I was just wondering if the back-room was clear." I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her with a confused expression.

"It is," I replied, "Why?" I narrowed my eyes at her. The woman rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Cause I'm bored..." She walked out of the office. I sighed and shut the door behind her. I picked up the tablet and scrolled through the cameras until I got to the main stage.

"They're cute but..." I sighed, "...they're still killers." I noticed the woman walk past the main stage and into the backstage. My eyes narrowed as I also noticed that Foxy was following her farther behind.

I switched to the backstage camera. The woman was sitting on the table in the backstage. The door opened slowly, and Foxy peeked inside with a frown on his muzzle, "Oh, hey Foxy." The woman muttered under her breath. Foxy's ears flattened.

He approached her, and turned so that his back was facing her. There was a note taped to his back. The woman reached out the grasped the note. It read; 'Please forgive Captain Foxy, me lass..." The woman looked up at Foxy as he turned around. Foxy sniffled and frowned at her. The woman sighed and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Sappy...all he did was eat your pizza, girl." I sighed softly. Foxy grasped her hand and looked into her eyes with a smile. She stroked his eye and pressed her lips against the fox's. I sighed and turned off the tablet. I got up off my seat and stretched my arms, wrapping them around the back of my neck.

I yawned and turned around, gasping as I was nose-to-nose with a large brown bear, "Hello there, Micheal." I backed away and slammed the door shut, just before I ran out of the office. I panted and ran into the main area.

"Ooooh lord..." I froze as I saw Foxy and the woman walking into Pirate's Cove. I noticed Bonnie and Chica sitting on the stage beside each-other.

"...least they apologized..." Chica was talking to him. Before I could move, I felt a pair of paws on my sides. I refused to move, and my body did the same. I bit my lip and felt a chest press against my back.

"Hello again, Micheal!" I whimpered as I heard Freddy's deep voice behind me. Bonnie and Chica jumped off the stage and slowly approached, "We were wondering when you'd come out!" He laughed, "I'm Freddy, this is Bonnie...and Chica..." Freddy came out from behind me and stood in front of me with the bunny and chicken.

I chose not to run away so I just stood there with a frown, "We aren't out to get you, Mike," Bonnie said, with a sigh, "None of us are going to hurt you."

Freddy smiled and extended a paw. I felt my cheeks heat up as I shook his paw. I shook Bonnie's paw, then Chica's wing with a smile on my face, "That woman that went with Foxy...what is she doing with him?" I rolled my eyes and approached Pirate's Cove, with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica trailing behind me.

I pulled open the curtain and smiled as I saw them cuddling each-other on the floor, completely asleep. Bonnie and Chica grinned and walked away, while Freddy and I remained. I closed the curtains and turned to look at Freddy with a blush strewn across my face. Freddy smirked and pecked me on the cheek, before walking away with the biggest grin on his face.

I blushed heavily and raised my hand as I ran after him;

"H-Hey…! Wait!"

 **Here you go. Sorry for the late one-shot, but there are reasons.**

 **Also! My Birthday is today! :D. But school starts tomorrow. :C**

 **\- RSM**


	191. Built Over (Springtrap&Toy Bonnie)

**Built Over**

 **A little Toy Bonnie/Springtrap to welcome us back into the FNAF fan-fiction world. I hope you all enjoy.**

Springtrap leant against the wall. He took in a heavy breath and let his bright eyes wander around the horror attraction. He continued to hear the wirring of a light that resided in the destroyed mascot of Bonnie. He looked at it, then sighed and looked away.

He never really had a chance to meet them.

But he wanted to.

One of the guards brought something in that day. A cardboard box, filled with spare parts.

Springtrap recognised most of them. They were the toy animatronics from the other location.

 _That_ one.

He remembered speaking to a few of them back in the day. He was held up in a room near the back, and right when they decommissioned him, the space he was in was covered with brick.

He spoke with the blue one the most. He remembered his face, but only slightly. Those bright red cheeks, the tufts of white fur on the light blue animatronic. The fluffy ears that resembled a real rabbit's.

Springtrap always wondered what it'd be like to live without the scars he had on his body.

One night, before the guard came into the attraction, he snatched the box and walked into the safe-room.

At night, it automatically shut, so Spring would have to leave early to chase the guard. But tonight was different. He wanted to be alone, with the box.

And the blue rabbit, too.

Springtrap wandered into the safe-room and the door quickly shut behind him. He could hear the clock strike twelve. He heard the door open near the safe-room and heavy footsteps, before they started to fade away.

He let out an exhausted sigh and sat on the floor beside the box. He grabbed his lantern and lit it with a nearby match. He rested the lantern on the floor and looked down at the toolbox that was resting beside him.

He'd listened to the tapes about maintaining animatronics thousands of times. Being trapped in a room pretty much all the time, and only being let out for six hours to kill the guard, didn't spare much time for him to just enjoy himself.

He let out a sigh as he pulled a familiar blue face out of the cardboard box. He smiled down at it and remembered Toy Bonnie mentioning that his predecessor wasn't happy, as Toy Bonnie had a cuter face.

Springtrap let out a quiet chuckle before he studied the face once more. He peered into the box and sure enough, the box was filled with every single part he'd need to repair the toys, except for Mangle, who was unfortunately already a mess of parts.

Springtrap rested Toy Bonnie's face on the floor and stared at it with a frown. Springtrap knew that he was different from how he used to be. He used to be gold and beautiful, but now he was...a gross and a rusted animatronic. He wasn't worth anything and he knew that quite well.

But...he wanted to bring his friend back.

The only two that ever spoke to him. That ever really cared.

Sure, Fredbear cared, in a way. But this was different.

Springtrap and Toy Bonnie had a different connection. He couldn't quite pin-point it, but he liked the idea either way.

A familiar voice entered his head as he started working on rebuilding the bunny first.

" _Your fur is so gold and shiny! Like me! Well, it...it isn't gold, but I still shine pretty okay, right?"_

" _Of course you do, Bon."_

 _Springtrap chuckled._

" _Whatever happened to Fredbear?"_

" _They took him away a long time ago. They took him to some...rental shop. I remember a technician coming around here the day after and he said something about a scooping room."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Turns out it wasn't for ice-cream."_

 _Toy Bonnie's ears went flat. He couldn't walk into the safe-room, due to his programming, but he got as close to the room as possible. Springtrap couldn't leave either, as his programming didn't recognise the new restaurant layout._

 _They just stood there, inches apart with frowns on their faces._

 _Toy Bonnie sighed quietly._

" _It's not fair, Spring."_

" _I know."_

" _Why would they do that to him?"_

" _He was a danger to kids, I think they said."_

" _Well...why didn't they do the same to you?"_

" _They found the technicians bodies a couple days later."_

" _Gosh..."_

" _Yeah."_

 _Toy Bonnie's ears twitched._

" _I think the guard's back, Spring. I need to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"_

" _Yeah, you too."_

 _Toy Bonnie lingered for a moment before he ran out of the room and towards the stage._

 _The safe-room was build over that night._

Springtrap stood up as he finally laid the finishing touches on the bunny. Toy Bonnie stood still and didn't make a sound. Springtrap let out a quiet sigh and pressed a button just beneath Toy Bonnie's cheek.

He remembered some of the Funtime animatronics having a similar layout.

Toy Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened. He let out a robotic pant and looked around frantically. The lantern only lit up a small part of the room and it was a dim light, too.

"Hey Bon." Springtrap gave him a warm smile.

"What...what happened?" Toy Bonnie held his head, "You...you were in the room, then..."

"They built over it, I know." Springtrap sighed quietly.

Toy Bonnie's ears lowered and he pulled the bunny into a tight hug.

"I'm rebuilding the other toys, but," Springtrap paused, "But I needed to fix you first. You're my friend and...I missed you greatly."

"As did I." Toy Bonnie pulled away.

"Forty years," Springtrap murmured, "I missed you."

"You already said that," Toy Bonnie tilted his head, "You missed me that much?"

"Of course I did..." Springtrap's mechanical tail lapped against the nearby wall. Toy Bonnie gave him a warm smile and wrapped his arms around the withered animatronic. Before they knew it, Toy Bonnie was kissing him deeply.

Springtrap returned the kiss and hugged him back.

Toy Bonnie pulled away, but their foreheads were pressed against one another.

"I love you." Springtrap murmured, "I'm going to build the rest, but..."

"No," Toy Bonnie looked into his eyes, "Let's just...sit down for a bit and talk. Then we can rebuild them." Springtrap beamed and gave him a warm smile.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before they started reflecting on their separate lives.

 **And there you have it. Hopefully you all enjoyed. It's good to be back.**

 **\- RSM**


	192. Just a Nightmare (Nightmare&Reader)

**Just a Nightmare**

You woke up in your room, panting and whimpering as you've just awoken from a nightmare. You looked around your dark room and curled up near your pillow. You heard a door close, followed by a deep voice calling your name.

"(Y/N)! I'm home!" Your boyfriend, Nightmare spoke. But he insisted on being called Night instead. The door to your room opened and a familiar black bear walked inside with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," He yawned, "They didn't let me off work until eleven." He took off his shirt and sat on the edge of your bed. He frowned at you as you were whimpering, still under the effects of the nightmare that you'd just endured.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" His ears lowered. He crawled across the bed and closer to you. He extended a paw and stroked your hair. He crawled under the covers and pulled you against him.

"I just had a nightmare," You whispered, "It was awful."

"Do you want to talk about it…?" He asked.

"No," You shook your head furiously, "I'm just glad your home."

"Me too." He smiled.

You kissed him gently. He grabbed his big arms around you and pulled you against him. You blushed and grinned as you noticed his smirk.

"I've had a long day at work," He yawned, "What do you say we...take advantage of the time we've got?"

"I like that idea~..." You purred.

He smirked at you and kissed you deeply before he pulled the covers over the top of you both.

 **A short and sweet Nightmare/Male or Female Reader.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **\- RSM**


	193. Previous Life (Mike&GF, FB&Male Reader)

Previous Life

I felt...a weird sensation. It was like I was flying. I could see my memories in front of me. They replayed over and over until it finally moved on. My family, my father, my school.

Things I wanted to forget.

I don't remember why I was here. But I knew that something had happened.

I remember…

I remember a building. I was sitting in the building. Then there was shouting, and then...fire.

My eyes opened. I was standing in my school hall. I panted quietly and looked around with a frown.

"Why am I back here?" I whimpered quietly to myself as I found a wall and leant against it. Dozens of students walked past me. The longer I thought about it, the more I realised that this was the day I met _them_.

I looked to my right and noticed a familiar golden bear with a purple top-hat and a purple bow-tie. He looked at me and I looked away. A few seconds passed before he walked over and smiled.

"Hi (Y/N). You are friends with Bonnie, yeah?" I nodded with a frown.

"I'm Fredbear," He smirked and pressed a paw against his chest, "I'm one of Bonnie's friends. He's told me a lot about you." That confident grin on his face, I'd seen it so much.

Standing behind him, was another golden bear and a human.

"This is Mike," Fredbear said, "And that's Golden Freddy. But we just call him Goldie."

"Wanna come out for a drink?" Mike smiled.

I agreed and we walked towards the front doors. When I rested a paw on the door, my eyes closed.

When I reopened my eyes, I was in a dark room. I was lying on a bed with boxers and no shirt. I glanced at the door and saw Fredbear walking in. He took off his hat and let out a sigh.

"Your father really hates me." He whispered.

"No he doesn't, he just..." I trailed off.

"It's fine," He shook his head, "We're here now, together, right?" I nodded and he crawled on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply.

My eyes reopened once more. I was with Fredbear and Mike, just outside of a movie theatre.

"I'm sorry he stood you up." Fredbear was talking with Mike.

"I just...I don't understand." Mike whimpered. I frowned and hugged him tightly.

A few minutes passed before Goldie came around a nearby corner and approached. He coughed and spluttered as he collapsed beside us. He had a black-eye and bruises on his neck.

"Oh my god!" Mike knelt beside him, "Goldie? Goldie, what happened!?"

I sighed and knelt beside him too, "Come on. Let's take him to the hospital."

My eyes closed again.

But when they re-opened, I was bombarded with a white light.

I wasn't a kid anymore. I was older. I was sitting in a hospital room, beside a hospital bed. Fredbear was lying in the bed in silence, while Mike and Goldie were sitting beside me.

"I love him," I whispered, "How could...this can't be happening..."

"He'll be fine," Mike frowned, "The doctor said it was just an infection. He'll get better."

"I sure hope so." Goldie sighed.

Mike growled at him.

I rubbed my eyes and when I re-opened them, I was sitting on a couch in my home. Fredbear was sitting beside me. I leant against him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, (Y/N)..." He let out a quiet sigh, "I'll never leave you."

"Me neither," I looked up at him, "Understand?"

"Yeah..." A small smile crawled onto his face.

My eyes closed and I was pulled forceibly away. I was breathing quickly and screaming as I felt a searing pain in my head.

I let out a heavy breath as I opened my eyes. I was staring at the sky, while lying on the cold ground. I glanced to my left and saw a burning building. I coughed and I caught the attention of a familiar golden bear sitting nearby.

Fredbear's eyes widened and he crawled over to me. He pulled me against him and held me tightly, while crying into my shoulder, "I thought you were dead!" He whimpered.

"I'm here…I'm here..." I panted quietly.

"Promise you won't leave me?" He looked down at me.

I smiled.

"I promise."


End file.
